It's All Started From That Night
by Zanas-kun
Summary: Kalian akan kuajak untuk menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini, coba selami dan pahami karakternya dan satukan diri kalian dengannya! GOM X Fem!Readers! Mungkin akan ada tokoh Kurobas yang lainnya, Reverse Harem!
1. Prologue

GOM X Readers

Genre : Reverse Harem,comedy,romance,action,hurt/comfort. (kuharap begitu)

Semuanya Berawal Dari Malam Itu (judul)

Kalian akan kuajak untuk menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini,coba selami dan pahami karakternya dan satukan diri kalian dengannya! Happy Reading~!

Prologue~

**Reader POV**

"Hidup manusia terlalu singkat untuk menjadi orang lain,maka aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri." Adalah motoku,Karena moto ini juga aku harus tinggal terpisah dengan keluargaku,mereka tak terlalu suka jika aku serius menekuni hobiku,Dance,tapi setidaknya aku menuruti mereka untuk masuk ke SMP elit Teikou,bukan SMP Musik Swasta, agak nyesel sih.

Namaku (Full name), semester 3 di Teikou Junior High School (apaan) pokoknya sekarang semesterku yang pertama di tahun keduaku masuk sekolah elit ini, umur dan ukuran tubuh? Jangan tidak sopan. Sekarang lagi booming berita tentang Kiseki No Sedai,generasi keajaiban yang konon hanya muncul 10 tahun sekali. Rasanya kayak legenda di film-film aja. _Maa_,aku tak terlalu peduli tentang hal itu sih,soal kelas, 'beruntungnya' aku sekelas dengan 2 orang dari grup yang sering dibicarakan itu,Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya,Si Super model yang hiperaktif dan Si bayangan yang tipis keberadaannya,tempat dudukku di depan Kuroko,horeee... (nada datar)

Jam pelajaran ke 5,sial,matematika,ini adalah peringkat pertama dari hal-hal yang kubenci,gurunya diam-diam mematikan, mana aku ngantuk lagi, semalem hampir begadang nonton video dari grup-grup Dance veteran dari seluruh dunia,teknik mereka hebat-hebat...patut kuacungi jempol deh! . Oh iya,tentang hobiku itu,aku sudah punya grup loh...aku juga sudah mengikuti acara-acara lokal di kota ini,kalau di peringkatkan, mungkin "Middle Class" , kelas rata-rata dan cukup di akui,beberapa temanku juga mengaku jadi fans ku, jadi malu nih. Tapi, saat ini ada beberapa kendala yang sedang kami hadapi, salah satunya adalah tempat untuk berlatih. Andai saja aku menemukan tempat yang cocok...

"(name)-san,coba selesaikan soal ini." Kata pak guru dengan suaranya yang tenang dan senyum penuh arti menghamburkan fantasiku. Soal apa?

Buset,apa-apaan itu? Apa nih guru gak punya kepekaan yak? Mana mungkin aku bisa jawab tuh soal. Masa bodo,gak bisa ya gak bisa,jujurlah pada diri sendiri dan terima konsenkuensinya. Kutarik nafas untuk menenangkan dada yang sedang balapan. Dengan keberanian ku keluarkan suara setenang mungkin.

"Maaf pak,saya tidak bisa." Ingin ku lempar nih guru pake barbel 2Kg milikku.

"Maju kedepan, berdiri selama jam pelajaran. Kamu memang tidak pernah niat belajar di mata pelajaran saya." Perintah guru yang hebatnya masih dengan suara yang tenang,kata-katanya seperti aku baru saja mematahkan hati seseorang. Dasar iblis berkulit manusia.

Dan tentunya tidak diperbolehkan bersandar di dinding, aku memejamkan mata, bermaksud istirahat sejenak. Dan mendengarkan suara-suara yang ada di sekitarku, jam dinding yang berdetak, kapur yang bergesekan dengan papan tulis, suara pensil dan penghapus yang sedang meninggalkan jejak di atas kertas, suara teman dan guruku yang sedang belajar-mengajar, kicauan burung-burung, suara angin yang lembut,daun-daun yang bergesekan diluar jendela, dan suara kendaraan dari kejauhan. Terlalu damai. Aku jadi ngantuk.

"(name)-san,(name)-san,bangun." Saat aku membuka mata. Aku melihat wajah beberapa teman-teman sekelasku yang dengan baik hati membangunkanku, dan lainnya yang dalam keadaan santai. Aah...sudah ganti pelajaran ya.

"Kau hebat juga bisa tidur dalam posisi seperti itu. Memangnya tadi malam kau ngapain?" tanya Mimori,gadis dingin yang duduk di sebelahku. Setelah aku kembali ketempat duduk.

"Aku nonton video grup Dance sampai jam 3 tadi..." Jawabku masih setengah ngantuk,tapi mana mungkin bisa tidur,para fans cewe lagi tereak-tereak di sudut kelas,buset nyaring banget, telingaku sampai berdenging. Suara yang memuakkan, heran aku Kise bisa bertahan dengan suara-suara yang mendekati ultrasonik itu. Sejujurnya, telingaku sensitif terhadap suara, bahkan aku mendengar sebuah lagu atau sekedar nada yang keluar dari setiap makhluk hidup di sekitarku beserta not balok-nya, hampir mirip aura, tapi dalam versiku. Aneh memang, ini mulai terjadi setelah aku kecelakaan setelah mengunjungi kawasan wisata batu raksasa 'Ringing Rock' dan tertimbun batu-batu itu.

"Tapi (name)-chan,kau harusnya sedikit serius mendengarkan sensei meski kau tidak suka,aku akan meminjamkan catatanku. Belajar sedikit tak akan membunuhmu kan?" kata Teito,cowo baik yang duduk di depanku.

"yaah...kalau ada waktu...Terima kasih, oh iya,kalian tau tempat kosong tidak? Aku perlu tempat untuk berlatih Dance,akan ada kompetisi bulan depan." Kuharap ada yang tau.

"Gimana kalau pakai gedung Gym sekolah? (name)~cwan~." Sewot Kido yang muncul entah dari mana.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Kalian bisa jaga rahasia nggak?" tanya Kido memastikan.

Semuanya mengangguk. Oke,sepertinya dia akan memberitahu sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu telah menarik keingintahuanku.

"Hora,setelah tim basket,tak ada yang memakai gedung Gym itu, sekolah juga langsung ditutup, patroli satpam hanya sampai jam 12 malam, setelah itu ada jadwal istirahat selama 3 jam sampai patroli berikutnya,sekolah ini kan luas,sedangkan satpam hanya satu,om-om lagi,tak banyak tenaga yang dia punya,ketahuan pun,kau bisa dengan mudah kabur,tapi jangan sampai wajahmu kelihatan,biar om-om,ingatannya lumayan tajam." Jelas panjang-kali-lebar-kali-tinggi Kido dengan muka licik. Oke,ini benar-benar menarik. Lagi pula latihan 3 jam sudah lumayan.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua informasi seperti itu Kido-kun?" tanya Shiori yang daritadi diam rada khawatir.

Kido hanya memiringkan kepala,mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan mengacungkan jari di depan mulutnya yang tersenyum,'Rahasia' ya?

"Idemu menarik juga,tapi gedung itu punya kunci kan?" Gimana kalau mau masuk? Kalau soal satpam sih, tinggal kasih obat tidur sedikit udah beres.

"Akan kuberitahu jalan rahasia, khusus untukmu, (name)-chan 3" kata Kido dengan nada centil, menjijikkan.

00.05 A.M ...

"Oi, (name), kau yakin dengan begini saja bisa aman?" kata salah satu teman kru dance yang aku pimpin sambil memegang topeng,Nama kru-ku adalah: 'Red Moon' tapi entah kenapa banyak orang malah ngira 'Bloody Moon', bedanya jauh banget. Sejujurnya aku hanya penerus dari senpaiku di grup yang anggotanya sekitar 20 orang ini, sedikit, tapi kami hanya mengambil yang layak.

"_Urusai na! Doushita? Kowai no ka omae?_" ejekku.

"_Masaka._" Balasnya.

Kugeser papan kayu di belakang semak-semak belakang gedung Gym,kukelupas selotip cokelat yang menempelkan papan triplek untuk menyamarkan lubang yang ukurannya lumayan itu. Kubuka pelan-pelan dan... Bingo,langsung terhubung ke bagian dalam Gym yang diterangi oleh sinar sang Dewi Malam.

* * *

**Hai Readers~! Lama tak jumpa! Ini Fanfic keduaku setelah 'Little Thieve'~ Mohon Reviewnya yee~**

**Gimana? Bagus gak? Kalian udah merasa seperti di dalam cerita gak? Penggambaran suasananya bisa di bayangin gak? segala masukan dan komentar gokil pun aku terima loh~**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kurobas! #ya iyalah yaw...**

**Happy Reading~!**

**PS: (HC)= Hair color,warna rambutmu.**

**(L/S)= Long or Short, panjang rambutmu.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Author POV**

Kamu adalah cewek berkategori cukup populer di sekolah, berkat grup dance yang kamu pimpin mulai mendapat pengakuan di luar sekolah dari acara-acara lokal yang kamu dan grupmu ramaikan, dan Kompetisi-kompetisi dalam maupun luar kota yang kalian ikuti. Musuh terbesarmu adalah guru matematika dan BK, hal yang kamu sukai tak ada yang jauh dari Musik, Temanmu banyak, dan kamu sekelas dengan 2 orang anggota klub basket yang kini sedang jadi pembicaraan hangat se-antero Jepang, Kiseki no Sedai, yaitu Kise Ryouta, Copy Cat dan Kuroko Tetsuya, The Sixth member: Shadow.

Terlepas dari mereka, kamu selama 2 minggu terakhir ini sedang melakukan pelanggaran peraturan dengan memasuki sekolah pada malam hari tanpa izin khusus dari guru, kepala sekolah ataupun warga sekolah berwenang lainnya, demi berlatih untuk Japan Dance Competition X yang diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Dan terima kasih atas pemberesan kekacauan dari grupmu yang kurang detail, sang Kapten tim basket putra sekaligus Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijuurou, yang juga berjuluk Emperor Eye, menyadari adanya keganjilan di ruangan Gym yang tak seorangpun yang normal menyadarinya.

Sejujurnya, tadi pagi kamu hanya bisa tidur selama 2 jam, dan kesempatan mu untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahmu adalah saat istirahat, tapi semua itu terhalangi oleh teriakan-teriakan menggila dari fans teman sekelasmu, Kise Ryouta, yang makin lama makin kencang, orang yang dikerubungi pun tak bisa berbuat apapun. "Kesal, Ngantuk, Pingin tidur, Berisik, Pergilah!" Kata-kata itupun muncul di benakmu. Seperempat sudut pun sudah mulai muncul di pelipismu, makin lama makin memenuhi kepalamu. Dengan satu gebrakan yang seakan menghancurkan mejamu kamu berdiri, membuat semua orang yang mendengar terlonjak kaget.

"Pergilah dari sini, Perempuan jalang, kalian menggangguku." Ya, kalau sudah begini, kata-kata yang luar biasa kasarpun keluar dari bibir merah mudamu yang manis, mengingat lingkungan bergaulmu, itu hal yang wajar, tapi meski begitu, tentu saja kamu dan grupmu tidak pernah dan tidak akan menyentuh hal-hal haram.

**(Author: Emang kalian yang tinggal di Jepang tau istilah 'Haram' itu? Entahlah~)**

"Ap-" kata Seorang makhluk pengganggu tidurmu yang berharga terputus saat melihatmu memberikan tatapan intimidasi yang mengerikan yang keluar dari mata indahmu, pensil yang dari tadi kamu pegang pun patah, bukan, hancur. Semakin lama tatapan dan aura intimidasimu semakin kejam dan dingin. Seakan dihadapan mereka berdiri seekor hewan buas dan liar yang haus darah, mereka pun keluar dari kelasmu dengan kengerian dan kepanikan.

Jangan lupa bahwa salah satu hal yang membuatmu jadi ketua adalah intimidasi bisa dilakukan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Teman sekelasmu pun saat itu juga membuat peraturan tak tertulis khusus untukmu: "Jangan Mengganggu (name) ketika dia sedang tidur."

(Khusus untukmu loh! Mereka baik hatikan?! #Ditendang)

Kamu mendecih kesal, bertopang dagu dengan tanganmu dan menghadap jendela, kalau sudah begini, kamu tidak bisa tidur karena perhatian yang diberikan semua orang padamu. Tak lama kemudian kamu mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat dan duduk di bangku di depanmu, mengacuhkan segala yang kamu lakukan tadi.

"_Kimi wa sugoi nee_..(name)-san, tak kusangka aku benar-benar bisa lepas dari mereka-ssu! _Na?_ _Kurokocchi?_" Kata orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kise, kebiasaannya ketika ngomong adalah ciri khasnya tersendiri. 'Salahmu sendiri karena tak tegas pada mereka, dasar lembek.' batinmu menyalahkan.

"_Hai._" Kata makhluk manis yang duduk dibelakangmu mengiyakan, sejujurnya hawa keberadaannya yang tipis tak begitu berpengaruh padamu,kamu masih bisa melihat dan mengenalinya meski dia ada di manapun kamu melihatnya.

Kamu tidak menghiraukan mereka dan terus menatap langit yang cerah itu,rambut (HC) nan (L/S)mu yang halus tersibak tertiup angin, kemarahanmu pun sedikit mereda.

"_Naa_ (name)-cchi,mau ikut kami ke kantin?" tawar Kise tiba-tiba, kamu menoleh dan menatapnya malas.

"Boleh saja,tapi kau harus mentraktirku, kau ingin menjadikanku perisai dari fansmu kan? " jawabmu.

'tepat, bagaimana dia bisa tau?' tergambar jelas di wajah rupawan Kise.

"_Sonna koto nai yo, (name)-cchi~._ Aku mengajakmu karena aku ingin berteman denganmu...lagipula Kurokocchi selalu meninggalkanku dan tak menolongku-ssu~" katanya sambil memanyungkan bibirnya.

"aku tak bisa melakukan apapun Kise-kun, lagipula kau pasti akan lama." jawab Kuroko poker face.

Lalu kalian pun jalan bertiga ke kantin, dan kamu memakai earphone milikmu untuk menghindari suara ultrasonik milik fansnya Kise.

"Dengar Kise-san, apapun yang dilakukan atau dikatakan fansmu, sesekali abaikan mereka, itu salah satu saran dariku." katamu memasang wajah datar.

"Tapi (name)-cchi, kasihan mereka...melihat para gadis yang kecewa dan bersedih membuatku merasa jadi pria terburuk yang pernah ada-ssu..." kata Kise memelas.

"yaah terserahlah, itu cuma saran." jawabmu cuek.

"Sebetulnya apa yang dikatakan (name)-san ada betulnya juga Kise-kun, dengan begitu, mereka akan sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu." balas Kuroko, pertama kalinya kamu mendengar dia bicara sebanyak ini.

"Kurokocchi~ jangan-jangan kamu cemburu melihatku dikelilingi para gadis-ssu?" Ujar Kise dengan aura secerah matahari dan senyumnya yang lebar melebihi gurun Sahara. Kuroko memucat.

"Kise, aku selalu heran dengan sikapmu yang abnormal itu-nanodayo." kalian menolah kebelakang, dan menangkap sosok makhluk rambut hijau dengan maskot Teikou di tangannya dan jari yang dibungkus perban.

'Bulu mata yang lentik' pikirmu.

"Midorimacchi! Kamu ingin ke kantin juga? Mana Akashicchi?" kata Kise jejingkrakan.

**Reader POV**

"Dia masih di kelas,main Shogi dengan beberapa orang yang menantangnya-nanodayo." jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya...yang bahkan tidak miring sama sekali! Dasar aneh!

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu...lucky itemmu hari ini-ssu?" Kise menunjuk benda imut di tangan Midorima. Lucky item?

"Iya, menurut Oha-asa, Cancer ada di urutan ketiga minggu ini, maskot adalah lucky item hari ini-nanodayo." jawaban Midorima terdengar aneh bagiku.

Midorima Shintarou, Shooting Guard tim basket Teikou, katanya dia bisa melempar bola sejauh apapun...dan seorang kidal ya? . Hem...orang ini tinggi juga. Terus kenapa?

"Kise-san,aku tinggal lho..." kataku sambil melanjutkan langkah diikuti dengan Kuroko.

"_Ah! Matte (name)-cchi! Mou, hidoii-ssu~_" teriak Kise lebay sambil berlari menyusul kami, dan tak kusangka Midorima juga membarengi kami sampai ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin dan memesan, kami duduk bareng Aomine Daiki yang entah membaca apa sampai nyengir-nyengir gak jelas gitu, dan tak lama setelah itu Murasakibara Atsushi menyusul dengan seabrek makanan di tangannya yang besar. Awalnya kukira dia adalah Titan ungu yang tersesat dari fanfic sebelah. Tunggu, bukankah mereka semua adalah member Kiseki No Sedai? Kenapa seemmuuaannyyaa berkumpul di sini? Dibangku ini? Dan kenapa tempat dudukku yang awalnya luas sekarang jadi tempat singgah titan ungu dan makhluk ijo? Kenapa para cewe langsung kayak kesurupan masal begitu mereka _'Atsumare'_ disini? Dan dari mana Kuroko dapat vanilla shake itu? Dan kenapa aku merasa di kelilingi makhluk berwarna pelangi dengan segala keragaman mereka? Oke,abaikan 2 pertanyaan terakhir. _Mattaku_...bukankah kalau begini aku gak bisa makan makanan kesukaanku dengan leluasa? Haaaa... Mau tidak mau aku harus menghabiskannya, soalnya gratis!

"_Ittadakimasu..._" ucap kami bebarengan.

Percakapan mereka tak ada yang benar-benar ku mengerti, aku hanya menjawab ketika bertanya...memberi reaksi yang kira-kira dibutuhkan... sampai pada suatu topik...

"Kata Aka-chin,akhir-akhir ini ada yang menyelinap ke Gym tanpa ijin." kata titan-eh, Murasakibara datar yang langsung membuatku tersedak air minum.

"_M-Maji?_"kata Aomine langsung menutup bukunya, anggota GOM lain memasang wajah serius, sepertinya ini masalah yang cukup serius bagi mereka. Aku pun segera menyesuaikan diri dengan tensi mereka.

"_Un_, dan katanya mereka selalu lolos dan memakai topeng. kata Satpam Fujiwara,mereka selalu datang diatas jam 12 malam." Lanjut Murasakibara sambil mengunyah camilannya.

"Mereka...-_desuka?_" tanya Kuroko menggaris bawahi.

"Berarti yang menyelinap lebih dari seorang dan tak satupun dari mereka yang tertangkap-nanodayo." kata Midorima berwajah serius.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau Akashicchi..." Kata Kise gagap sambil ber-sweat drop ria dan muka yang pucat. Sepertinya ini bakal gawat.

"Benar, dia berniat menangkap mereka dan dia mengajak kita untuk membantunya-nanodayo." lanjut Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang emang merosot.

...

Oke! sekarang saatnya makan kerupuk sambil bilang WOW! Aaarrgghh! Gimana neh?! Kavoor? Nglanjutin? Sial! Padahal tinggal 2 minggu lagi! Kakek yang di surga, tolong lah cucumu yang paling kece ini~

"_T-tonikaku_,kita tunggu keputusan final Akashi, aku mau nulis surat wasiat dulu." kata Aomine pergi dengan lampu sorot menyinari langkahnya.

Kami bertigapun kembali ke kelas. Jujur, mukaku sekarang pasti kayak orang sembelit 3 hari.

"(name)-san,tolong jangan dipikirkan,maaf membuatmu khawatir." kata suara jernih nan kalem yang membuatku serasa di tiup angin segar. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum dipaksakan, masih dengan sweat drop yang bertengger di mukaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa Akashi? DARI SEMUA ORANG YANG ADA DI SEKOLAH INI, KENAPA HARUS DIIIIAAAA?! Demi dinosaurus yang lagi njoget di bulan! Apa yang harus aku lakukaaaannn!

* * *

**Haaaiiii Readers-ku tercintaaah! yang mereview maupun yang sekedar membaca! aku senang sekali melihat banyaknya pembaca yang dengan senag hati membaca fanfic keduaku ini! Nah, aku akan menjawab para review pembaca tercintah~  
**

**Kurotori Rei: Dududuh... terima kasih atas kedatangannya untuk sekedar mereview... mau teh? *nunjuk kolam #dibanting Ini kelanjutanya~ Gimana? Masih menarik?**

**Hakahina 14: Ini lanjutannya yak~ :D**

**LilyLumiere: I hope this chapter can make you satisfied!**

**fuyuki208: Aku gak bisa nge-dance...sayang sekali~ Tapi aku suka nonton film dan video tentang dance, teknik gerakan mereka hebat-hebat! terutama asal amerika~ berhubung dance banyak jenisnya, Kamu nge-dance apa? :3**

**Kutunggu Review kalian para pembaca tercintah! Di Sepanjang Jalan Keramat #Lari**


	3. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN KUROBAS! #Cukup dengan warning ini, langsung sikat ceritanyaa!

Uwabaki: yang biasanya dipake di sekolah pengganti sepatu

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Keesokan harinya...

**Reader POV**

Pagi ini, aku melihat sambutan 'Hangat' di mejaku, coret-coretan dengan spidol membuat mejaku lebih bervariasi dan berwarna ...tapi... siapapun yang menggambarnya, mereka mempunyai selera seni yang buruk, untung bukan spidol permanen. Akupun mulai mensurvey kelasku, dan kutemukan 3 orang gadis tak kukenal tengah tersenyum licik... Ooh... tidak bisa kawan, kau tak bisa menekanku dengan hal konyol seperti ini...

Aku melompat dan berputar di udara, berlari diatas meja dan menapakkan kakiku di lemari besi di belakang kelas, kutolakkan berat badanku, dan meluncur cepat ke arah mereka, ku dorong seorang gadis di antara mereka dengan lenganku di lehernya dan diapun tergeletak di lantai dan pingsan. Saat seseorang dari mereka akan berteriak, kumasukkan jariku di mulutnya, mendorongnya sampai terjatuh dan aku duduk diatasnya, aku memaksanya membuka mulut dan aku mengarahkan sejumlah paku yang tadi ada di _Uwabaki_-ku dan memenuhi loker sepatu-ku. Sekarang kuwadahi dengan kotak korek api.

"Kuberi waktu 3 detik, siapa pemimpinnya? Tunjuk dia." Aku ingin tahu gadis pemberani yang cari gara-gara denganku. Dia tidak menjawabnya dan hanya ketakutan melihat paku yang akan kuberikan ke mulutnya.

"_San_..." (Tiga...) masih tak menjawab.

"_Nii_..." (Dua...) Dia mulai nangis.

"_Ich_-" (Sa-) dia menunjuk gadis satunya yang sedang terduduk ketakutan di belakangku dengan tangan gemetar.

"_Oottotto_..hampir saja. Terima kasih." Ah! gadis dibelakangku mulai lari.

"Aah! _Dame, dame, nigechatta dame yo_!" (Aah! Tidak, tidak, kamu tidak boleh lari!) kataku sambil melempar beberapa paku yang kini menancap di pintu kelas.

"_Saa_...bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini dilain tempat? _Ano nee_, Aku tidak kenal kamu dan aku benar-benar iiingin berteman denganmu!" Ajakku menggandeng tangannya.

Dan masalahpun berakhir... seharian ini aku jadi pembicaraan orang orang yang melihat aksiku tadi pagi. Kise dan Kuroko yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itupun mulai menaruh ketertarikan mereka padaku, terlihat dari sikap mereka padaku. Mungkin mereka berpikir aku itu '_Omoshiroi._', _maa, _aku tak peduli sih. Aku ingin cepat pulang. (Padahal baru masuk -_-")

Sepulang... sekolah...

Masalah berakhir? Tidak juga, sepulang sekolah, mereka, gadis yang tadi 'kenalan' denganku beserta beberapa teman mereka yang lain memojokkanku di belakang Gym. Tempat yang buruk untuk melakukan pem-bully-an. Mereka mungkin tak tahu kalau klub basket putra saat ini sedang rapat di dalam.

"Kau pikir kau cukup hebat menantang kami seperti itu?" Aah...pertanyaan klasik.

"Dan kau pikir kau pantas untuk jalan berdampingan dengan Ryouta-sama?!" Pfft! Ryouta-sama? Konyol banget! Hentikan dong, kau ingin membuatku mati tertawa?

"Bagaimana itu terjadi?! Tak bisa dipercaya **orang sepertimu** berjalan bahkan makan dengannya!" Oke, yang tadi cukup membuatku tersinggung, apa maksudnya orang sepertiku?

"Nyap..nyap..nyap, daritadi kalian ngoceh terus... berisik sekali sampai kukira ada karnaval anjing. Cukup sampai disitu saja kalian ngoceh, dasar binatang." Ucapku sambil menatap mereka jengkel dan berjalan mendekati mereka, menyalakan korek api yang kubawa, dengan perlahan mendekatkannya ke tas gadis yang kini ada didepanku yang menatapku dengan tatapan songong miliknya,

"BWWOOOSSSHHHH!" Api besarpun tersulut dari tas tenteng nya yang penuh akan aksesoris Kise. Gak ada satu pun buku pelajaran? Yaampun...untuk apa dia sekolah?

Lalu tak kulewatkan sedetikpun, aku pindah ke belakang gadis satunya yang sedang ikut panik sambil menjerit dan tanpa ba-bi-bu aku membakar tasnya juga. Aku tadi sempat menuangkan sedikit Thinner ke tas mereka berdua yang berjalan di kanan dan kiriku, saat mereka menggiringku ke tempat ini.

"Lain kali kalian menggangguku, selanjutnya yang terbakar adalah kalian dan keluarga kalian." Kataku sambil senyum. Makanya, jangan ganggu aku...

Akupun berjalan, ingin cepat sampai dirumah, waktuku terbuang percuma disini, akupun menyapa dan begitu saja berjalan melewati Para anggota klub basket putra, kalau member GOM, tentu saja Kise, lalu Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara, yang datang karena teriakan para gadis itu. Dan aku merasa seseorang terus menatap intens kepadaku hingga aku menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Para guru tak tahu pelaku pembakaran itu, mungkin gadis-gadis itu tak membeberkannya, pintar juga.

**Author POV**

Minggu, 00.30 A.M. Di sebuah ruang rahasia di dalam Gym, ada 6 makhluk warna warni yang menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka.

"_Nee_,sampai kapan kita akan menunggu-ssu?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning-emas.

"Diamlah banci kaleng, nanti kita ketahuan." kata makhuk item berambut biru tua memperingati. Yang diperingati manyun.

"(...)-chin, aku ngantuk..." kata raksasa ungu sambil menguap.

"sabarlah (...), ini baru 30 menit-nanodayo." kata rambut ijo.

"apa benar mereka akan menyelinap lagi malam ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu dan..." kata rambut biru langit tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yang bener?! Percuma dong kita nunggu di sini!" sewot makhluk super item.

"Kalau itu benar, berarti ada salah satu dari kita yang berkhianat, dan kurasa itu tidak mungkin...benar kan?" kata rambut merah yang ada di depan mereka. Dan mereka pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita di kantin." sahut makhluk item lagi. Semua orangpun menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu Daiki?" kata si rambut merah dengan tatapan tajam.

"tadi, eh-kemarin siang di kantin Murasakibara bicara kalau ada yang menyelinap ke Gym malam hari..." kata Aomine kayak anak kecil ketakutan.

"Dan aku memberitahu pada mereka niatmu untuk menangkap penyusup itu-nanodayo..." lanjut rambut hijau.

"Brilliant, Shintarou. Sudah kubilang untuk tak membicarakannya sebelum aku menyuruhmu bukan? Sekarang, adakah yang kau curigai?" Kata si rambut merah dengan aura yang menakutkan.

"Gadis yang bersama Kise dan Kuroko, dia berada di antara kami saat membicarakannya-nanodayo." kata Midorima ber-sweat drop. Celaka.

"(name)-cchi? Dia bukan orang seperti itu-ssu!" sahut Kise kesal.

"Hoo? Tak kusangka kau berani bilang begitu Kise, apa gadis ini spesial untukmu?" tanya rambut merah tersenyum.

"Bagi Kise-kun, mungkin gadis itu tak lebih dari sekedar perisainya." kata Kuroko poker face. Yang di balas dengan ekspresi tanda tanya GOM: 'Perisai?'

"Tentu saja tidak! A-aku hanya mengaguminya.." ujar Kise blushing, ya ampun...apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pada anak model yang polos ini... (*ngusap-usap kepalanya Kise. #Dilempar Aomine)

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan padanya, Akashi-kun?" lanjut pemuda kalem berambut baby blue itu.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dengan senyum penuh arti, sang Kapten merasa di permainkan olehmu, dan itu menginjak harga dirinya, berhati-hatilah.

* * *

Berhubung ada yang dengan baik hati mengingatkan kelalaian daku... aku akan menambahkan sesuatu notice:

**untuk scene pem-bully-an, aku MENIRU di scene anime Durarara Season 2 episode 2, mohon maaf atas kelalaian dan ketidak kreatifan ku #sujud**

Naa, mau tanya nih, kalo kalian jadi tokoh utamanya(emang iya sih), apa yang bakal kalian lakukan disaat seperti ini? nekat masuk? Atau menunda latihan? buat pertimbangan cerita selanjutnya nih, karena para readers lah yang jadi tokoh utamanya~

Terimakasih banyak atas Reviewnya! sungguh! Yaqinlah sumvah! Stay On Tune sama cerita ini yaaa~ Oh iya, untuk gerakan dance, kalian bisa membayangkan latihan dan gerakannya kayak di Film Step Up! Kaya gitu~ ^_^

.

Yosh! aku akan menjawab review pembaca tercintah!

Fuyuki208: Aku belum pernah lihat film Street dance, tapi aku udah lihat yang Step Up! Keren banget! oh ya, buat referensi aku juga minta adekku buat nyariin video grup dance kayak Jabbawockiez :v ... kalo ada grup lain yang kamu tau beritahu aku yee~

Juvia Hanaka: Silahkan...ini chapter lanjutannya~ ^_^

Kurotori Rei: Wah...makin seru ya? makasih~ klo chapter ini masih seru nggak? Jangan sebut (name) dunk... kan readers yang jadi tokoh utama~ bayangin aja kalo kamu ketahuan gimana? apa yang bakal kamu lakukan? Oh, kamu ingin ketahuan apa tidak?

Tetsuya Izumi: Kayaknya yang Bokushi, Aku juga pengen ngeluarin Oreshinya...tapi aku gak punya petunjuk, hehehe... Kasih tau dong, intinya aja...hahaha...(#dilempar) untuk saranya sankyuu banget! *nunduk

Minna! Readers-tachi! oboete-oge, kalianlah yang jadi tokoh utama cerita ini~ jadi... mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 3

**Author POV**

Di saat yang sama, di atas pohon, mengamati mereka yang sedang mengintai...

"Oi, sepertinya aksi kita ketahuan!" Kata seseorang bertopeng kucing

"Aku juga tak mendapat kabar dari (Name) apa dia tak tahu? " Balas seseorang bertopeng burung

"Atau dia tahu dan lupa tak memberitahu kita? Atau dia tahu dan tak memberitahu kita... Aduh!Apa-apaan kau?!" Kata orang bertopeng anonymous di dahan atas mereka, dan mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya .

"Kau tega juga berpikiran seperti itu pada ketuamu! Dia tak mungkin melakukannya, Dia gadis yang jujur..." Kata Orang bertopeng beruang setelah menjitak kepala si topeng Anonymous.

"Aa~ ngomong saja kalau kau suka padanya~ suit~ suit~" Goda orang bertopeng rubah di sisi lain pohon terkekeh.

"Guyonan yang lu- Ah! (name) baru saja sms." Hp Si beruang bergetar di tengah canda ringan mereka dan dia langsung membukanya.

"TELAT!" komentar si Rubah.

"Katakan padanya kita ada di sini, sekalian panggil dia, dia yang paling tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini, mungkin dia bisa membantu. Ah! Jangan lupa alasan kita ber-5 ada di sini." Kata si Burung.

**10 Menit Kemudian...**

"Jadi, tas yang berisi jadwal latihan, kaset, stiker dan Hard-disk kita tertinggal di suatu tempat di dalam Gym. Dan saat kalian akan mengambilnya, ternyata ada beberapa orang yang terlihat mencurigakan sedang bersembunyi di salah satu ruang di dalam Gym? Kalian ini bodoh atau apa? Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, siapa yang kena? Apa kalian ingin melihatku sekarat di tangan orang tuaku haaaa?"

Jelasmu dengan nada yang menakutkan dan Aura hitam pekat yang menyeruak, dan jangan lupa Seperempat siku yang memenuhi kepalamu. Diikuti bunyi menakutkan dari leher dan jemarimu, matamu yang bersinar menakutkan mengalahkan sinar bulan. Mereka, yang ternyata kru mu hanya ber-sweat drop ria, 2 orang berpelukan takut, tak lupa dengan Pucat yang mewarnai wajah mereka.

"Yaah, aku sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi sih... Kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan 3 Orang untuk menemukan tas itu?" tanyamu sambil menghela nafas.

"Hem... 10 menit mungkin cukup." Kata si Kucing.

"Baiklah, kalian ber-3 akan masuk dan mencari tas itu di dalam gedung sementara aku dan 2 orang ini mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Setelah 10 menit, pastikan kalian keluar dari sini." Katamu berwajah serius dengan menunjuk 3 orang.

"Mengalihkan orang-orang yang mengeluarkan aura dan tekanan tak biasa itu kayaknya sulit, apa kau punya rencana?" Tanya si Anonymous, semua orang yang berhadapan dengan kelima orang di sana pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja, kan aku sudah menduga bahwa hal ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, aku memilih kalian berdua karena kalian pasti bisa mengecoh mereka." Lanjutmu sambil memakai topeng serigala milikmu.

Lalu kamu memberitahu jalur-jalur yang sempurna untuk melarikan diri, mengecoh dan tempat-tempat di mana kamu memasang jebakan saat tak ada seorang pun melihat, sejak kalian menyusup ke dalam sekolah. Dan rencana...dijalankan.

Kamu dan 2 orang temanmu masuk melalui ventilasi Gym dan melompat turun. Melihat ada yang masuk di perangkapnya, para cogan itu pun tersenyum senang dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di Gym sekolah kami? Para penyusup?" Tanya sang Merah dengan tatapan tajam dan poker facenya.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerah, atau aku akan menghancurkan kalian." Kata si ungu tinggi dengan ekspresi seriusnya, kaget? Tentu saja, si pemalas jadi serius gitu...

"Kalian telah terperangkap-ssu yo!" kata si Kuning dengan senyum tamvannya.

"Hebat juga kalian, bisa masuk ke sekolah ini setiap malam, katakan padaku, teknik apa yang kalian gunakan?" Ujar si Navy blue dengan senyum yang cukup menakutkan.

"Dengan begini, masalah selesai, serahkan diri kalian, kalian sudah terkepung dan tak mungkin bisa lolos dari kami." Kata si Hijau sambil membenarkan kacamatanya... sok yakin.

Kalian bertiga yang memunggungi mereka hanya menoleh kearah mereka, pura-pura terkejut, dan lari, kalian tentu saja berusaha untuk tak membeberkan identitas kalian, walaupun hanya suara sekali pun.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lari, kejar mereka!" Perintah Akashi.

"_Oi! Matte Korra!" _Teriak Aomine yang tersenyum iblis mengejar kalian. Kise juga sepertinya menikmati ini. Yang lain tak banyak bicara, hanya nafas mereka yang terdengar.

Sampai di tempat yang ditentukan kalian pun berpencar. Yang otomatis membuat bingung para pengejar kalian. Akashi dan Midorima mengejar kawan Rubahmu, Kise dan Kuroko mengejar kawan Anonymous mu, Aomine dan Murasakibara mengejarmu. Kalianpun mulai melompat masuk ke gedung sekolah lewat jendela dan pintu yang lupa dikunci oleh satpam.

Baik, mari kita mulai dari kawan Rubahmu, dia sekarang berada di koridor yang panjang nan gelap yang pencahayaannya hanya sinar rembulan. Dia berlari dan saat Midorima hampir menangkapnya, dia tiba-tiba berhenti, menunduk, dan kemudian berbalik lari kearah yang berlawanan dan melompat masuk ke jendela ruang bahasa yang ada di sebelahnya sebelum Akashi sempat menangkapnya. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam bermaksud menangkapnya, namun saat mereka masuk, kawanmu ini langsung menjatuhkan boneka setan-setanan yang kamu buat sebagai pengalih perhatian dan memukul bagian belakang mereka...bukan, Akashi hingga dia pingsan. Midorima? Dia sudah pingsan saat melihat boneka nista ciptaanmu bergelantung di tengah kegelapan malam itu.

"Fiuh~ aku harap begini saja cukup." katanya lega

Mari kita pindah ke kawan Anonymous-mu dan pengejar mereka, Kise dan Kuroko. Mereka bredua saat ini sedang kehilangan jejak temanmu yang satu ini, diantara semua kru, dialah yang paling gesit dan cerdik. Dan mereka yang mengejarnya kini sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah seperti sepasang kekasih yang yang masuk kerumah hantu. Kise jadi ceweknya (sepertinya udah pasti deh) dan Kuroko jadi cowoknya (kurasa aku tak perlu memberitahu alasannya). Saat di kantin, temanmu menjatuhkan boneka hantu jebakanmu yang langsung membuat Kise kalang kabut dan Kurokopun berusaha menenangkannya, temanmu ini langsung mendekap Kise dan Kuroko dengan sapu tangan yang di olesi sedikit obat bius dari belakang, selang beberapa detik meronta, mereka berdua pingsan.

"Terlalu gampang... Mungkin mereka payah dalam hal beginian." Katanya, yaah, agak disayangkan, tapi dia memang songong dari sananya.

Selagi mereka berdua membereskan boneka nistamu dan kekacauan yang mereka hasilkan, mari kita sorot keadaanmu dan pengejarmu-Aomine dan Murasakibara saat ini. Mereka berdua memang tak terlalu akur, tapi mereka jenis yang sama jika menyangkut soal makanan atau mangsa. Memang tak mudah, mengingat kegesitan dan kecepatan Aomine, ditambah Kekuatan reflek dan ukuran tubuh Murasakibara... Tekanan yang mereka berikan... Kelihatannya memang mustahil, kalau ini adalah pertandingan resmi dan adil. Tapi ini tidak begitu bukan?

Kamu punya kecepatan, kecerdikan, kegesitan, kelenturan dan kelincahan yang membuat mereka berdua kewalahan dan mulai kesal mengejarmu. Dan entah bagaimana kamu masih lolos dari cengkraman mereka. Sadar akan waktu yang terus bergulir dan tenaga yang dikeluarkan, kalian pun merencanakan serangan dan gerakan terakhir yang pasti akan membuat lawan kalian jatuh.

* * *

Yooohooo~ Minna! Ai sareru Readers tachi! (ngomong apaan) kupersembahkan karya nistaku chapter ke 3~ Ini kubuat atas permintaan kalian yang pemberani untuk menantang para Kisedai! Gimana? Seru tak? Aku tak membuat Readers POV karena penggambaran hati dan pikiran di situasi seperti ini masih terlalu rumit untuk kepalaku yang sekrupnya lepas~~ hahaha...

Soal dance, kalau para Readers tercinta sulit membayangkan, Bayangkan saja film Step Up, Street Dance, atau kalian bisa cari di tante YouTube~

.

Oke! Aku akan membalas Review dari Readers~

Kurotori Rei: Gomen, Rei-chan, disini Shin-chan ku gambarkan pingsan karena kaget melihat hantu buatanmu~~ :v #Dilempar

fuyuki208: Andai ada yang punya~aku pengen~... ngomong-ngomong, Apa chapter ini sudah sesuai dengan yang kamu bayangkan? kabur dan memacu adrenalin?

IzumiTetsuya: Aku gak ngikuti manganya, Izumi-chan...jadi aku tak tahu bedanya karakter Oreshi dan Bokushi...gomen banget, ada sumber yang mengatakan kalo yang Oreshi itu "SHINING SHOUJO PRINCE" gitu... lah masalahnya aku jarang baca manga shoujo... ngomong-ngomong Kamu kejam juga ya...pada anak buahmu sendiri...-_-"

.12914: Kasus kamu sama kek temenku deh! hahaha...ini udah lanjut~ kuharap bisa memuaskanmu~ Hidup Step Up deh! _/

Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Review kalian adalah sumber ide dan semangatku! jangan lupa RnR ya~


	5. Chapter 4

Cerita ini hanya fiksi semata, segala kesamaaan tokoh, tempat, peristiwa adalah murni kebetulan semata #digebukin KPI (ehembecandaehem)

Silahkan! jika ada yang bertanya kapan Kagami muncul, dia akan muncul nanti, di suatu chapter dimana si tokoh utama benar-benar memerlukan. (cie ellah apaan sih!) Pokoknya Kagami akan muncul nanti, Kapan? Nggak tau. #Dilempar

* * *

Chapter 4

**Author POV**

Pengejaran yang dilakukan para Kiseki No Sedai membuat kalian, Red Moon, menggunakan jebakan sederhana yang disiapkan olehmu didalam sekolah, dan menggunakan trik yang cukup atraktif agar tak ada jejak kerusuhan yang tertinggal.

Saat ini, kamu berlari menyusuri lorong sekolahmu di tengah malam untuk melarikan diri dari 2 monster yang kini mengejarmu. Dan sekarang kalian merencanakan hal yang sama, sebuah gerakan terakhir yang pasti membuat lawan kalian jatuh.

Aomine menambah kecepatannya dan berhasil menyalipmu, sontak kamu pun berhenti dan berbalik, tapi disana telah terhalang oleh sosok barambut ungu yang tengah menatapmu tajam dan berposisi bertahan. Kamu pun terdiam mengawasi kedua monster di kanan dan kirimu.

"Sudah cukup, serahkan dirimu, penyusup sialan." Ancam Aomine lengkap dengan versi seriusnya, pertama kali selain dalam basket.

Kamu tetap diam, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka.

Aomine mulai menggeser kakinya, begitupun kamu, telingamu tak lepas dari nada keberadaan mereka berdua, yang bagai singa dan mangsanya yang telah di genggaman. Ketegangan meningkat disekitar kalian

Aomine mulai menyerang, berlari kearahmu dan melakukan sedikit trik basketnya, tipuan, berlari zig-zag dengan kecepatan yang bukan main-main membuatmu waspada dan bersiap, saat dia berada tepat di depan matamu,

'Sekarang!'

Kamu melempar selangkah-dua langkah kaki ke arah Ungu yang siap menerkammu kapan saja sementara Aomine benar-benar di belakangmu, lalu kamu melompat, Meletakkan tangan kananmu ke kepala Aomine yang sontak membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, saat akan jatuh, kamu langsung melempar sarung tangan kirimu yang dari tadi kamu pakai dan telah di celupkan ke cairan obat bius ke wajah Aomine, yang langsung membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Tak melewatkan sedetikpun terbuang percuma, Murasakibara dan kamu mulai pergerakan selanjutnya. Murasakibara maju dengan tubuhnya yang besar, dengan cepat kamu menunduk dan menjegal kedua kaki titan ungu itu sekuat tenaga dari arah belakang, kamu langsung menangkap salah satu tangannya dan menariknya kebelakang yang langsung membuatnya jatuh terduduk, sesaat setelah mendarat mengikuti gravitasi, kamu langsung membekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan sarung tangan tadi, tak butuh waktu lama Murasakibara kehilangan kesadarannya. Kamu pun kembali berdiri. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Astaga, menegangkan sekali tadi... kurasa umurku sekarang berkurang 10 tahun..." Kamu memeras bajumu di bagian dada, merasakan detaknya yang kacau.

Setelah tenang, kembali kamu melihat ke arah dua pengejarmu, "Sleep Tight, Baby" kamu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dan kamu beserta kelompokmu pun lenyap di telan malam.

.

Paginya, 06.30 AM...

cuaca: hujan

Di koridor sekolah, menuju kelas...

**Reader POV**

"Hoooaaahm..." Ngantuk banget.

Aku tak bisa tidur gara-gara adrenalinku yang menggila tadi malam.. Mereka benar-benar monster! Tapi yaah... syukurlah berakhir dengan baik, kami juga sudah mendapat barang kami...Hem...mereka semua kira-kira bagaimana ya? Kurasa mereka akan benar-benar dendam deh, dipermainkan seperti itu, harga diri mereka kan tinggi...

...

Kumohon, biarkan aku menjalani hari yang tenang... hari ini saja, permintaanku tak berat kan?

"_Ohayo..._"

**Author POV**

"(NAME)-CCHI !" Teriak Kise sambil memelukmu(menyerudukmu) setelah kamu membuka pintu kelas...

"UOKH?!" . "BRUUUKK!" Hingga kamu terjatuh.

"_Teme...Nanda yo_ _Ikinari_?!" (Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba?!) Bentak mu ke arah model yang kini ada di atas tubuhmu. Sakit? sudah pasti.

"Hiks...hiks...(name)-cchi...katakan kalau itu tak benar..." Sang model mengangkat wajahnya... matanya tergenang oleh butiran air bening nan berkilau yang siap jatuh. (ngomong aja kalau dia mau nangis -_-" )

"_N-Nani? Omae-Doushita no?_" (A-Apa? Kau—ada apa?) tanyamu agak khawatir.

"Kise-kun, kamu bisa meremukkan tulang (name)-san kalau kamu terus begitu." ucap suara halus yang dimiliki oleh surai biru langit yang kini menghampiri kalian.

"_Da-datte..." _(ta-tapi...) kata Kise sesenggukan.

"(Name)-san, kemarin kamu pasti mendengar percakapan kami di kantin, apa kamu memberitahukan soal itu ke orang lain?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tenang berbicara lengkap dengan poker face di wajah manisnya, menawarkan tangannya untuk membantumu berdiri.

"Ha? Enggak, memang kenapa?" Katamu pura-pura tidak tahu sambil meraih tangan Kuroko dan berdiri.

Kamu hanya memberitahu kalau malam itu tak ada latihan dan kalian akan mematangkan persiapan lainnya, lalu kru-mu yang datang duluan ke Gym kamu kabari perubahan itu, dan selanjutnya... kamu sudah tahu kelanjutannya.

"Ah... _Sou-desuka_? Kalau begitu aku percaya padamu, (name)-san." Jawab Kuroko tersenyum lalu berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

Kamu pun melirik kearah Kise, dia masih sesenggukan, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, merasa tidak enak, kamu mengeluarkan sapu tanganmu dan menghapus air matanya. (ciee~)

"Jangan nangis! Kau laki-laki kan?! Memangnya ada apa sih? Sikap kalian aneh deh! (Walaupun dari awal sudah aneh sih) Matamu udah merah nih! Udah, jangan nangis lagi!" katamu sambil mengusap air matanya.

Kuroko yang melihat kalian dari bangkunya hanya bisa memberi death glare ke arah Kise, yang tentu saja terabaikan olehnya yang sedang Blushing di depanmu.

kamu menyadari ada sedikit kantong hitam di mata model itu.

**Reader POV**

"Kok kamu punya kantong hitam? Semalam ngapain? Pekerjaan modeling-mu sampai larut ya?"

Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi... Mereka yang pingsan-termasuk kuhitung sebagai tidur-seharusnya tak mempunyai kantong hitam, aku saja baru muncul kalau udah 3 hari nggak tidur.

Mendengar pertanyaanku dia hanya tersenyum kecut. Aku mulai penasaran apa yang terjadi setelah itu... apa kapten mereka melakukan sesuatu ke mereka ya?

"Tadi malam kami bertemu dengan penyusup itu, tapi mereka berhasil melarikan diri-nanodayo."

"Ah, Midorima-san, _ohayou gozaimasu_, Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa mereka melarikan diri?"

Pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa ah~ sekedar menguatkan alibi...

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Kise, Kuroko, Akashi memanggil kita untuk berkumpul, Dia juga menyuruhku untuk membawamu juga-nanodayo. Hal ini terkait dengan identitas para penyusup itu." Katanya sembil menoleh ke arah Kise dan Kuroko, lalu kearahku.

"Identitas penyusup? Mana mungkin aku tahu kan? Aku saja baru mendengar kabar penyusup itu dari kalian!"

"Apa kau membocorkannya ke orang lain-nanodayo?"

"Tidak, aku tak membocorkannya ke siapapun."

"Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap mengajakmu bersama kami, dan kau tak punya hak untuk menolak-nanodayo." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Cih,memang percuma kalau ngomong ama anteknya aja! Aah...kurasa hari ini akan merepotkan...

**Author POV**

Kamu dengan wajah kesal mengikuti 3 pemuda tamvan menuju ke suatu kelas, yang ternyata adalah kelasnya Midorima dan Akashi. Disana sudah terisi oleh 3 pengejar kelompokmu yang lain tadi malam.

Aomine Daiki (yang tumben-tumbenya berangkat pagi, entah salah makan apa dia), Murasakibara Atsushi (lengkap dengan 1 box maiubo di tangannya) dan Akashi Seijuurou (dengan papan permainan Shoginya).

"Aku sudah membawa mereka, Akashi." Ucap Midorima sambil menutup pintu.

Akashi menoleh, lalu berdiri, menghadap kalian semua. Dia hanya melirik kearahmu dan terkejut(di dalam hati, disamarkan oleh poker facenya). Dialah yang memperhatikanmu setelah kejadian pembully-an di belakang Gym. Lalu dia menghampirimu

"Jadi, kaulah yang bersama mereka saat mereka membicarakan hal itu. Namamu?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum. Iya... tersenyum...senyum yang normal...

"(Full name)... kelas 2-C..." jawabmu dengan gugup, tekanan di sini yang menyebabkannya.

"Oi (name),aku yakin kau mendengar pembicaraan kami di kantin hari itu, apa kau membocorkannya ke orang lain?" Tanya Aomine dengan raut mukanya yang serius. Menurut kamu, nada orang ini bebas, kuat dan liar. Jika diumpamakan seperti hewan liar, mungkin mendekati monster.

"Tidak, aku tidak membocorkannya pada siapapun." Jawabmu sambil memperhatikannya, Aah... ini benar-benar membuatmu gugup, jantungmu serasa akan melompat kapan saja. Pertanyaan itu sudah terngiang berapa kali di telingamu? Kamu tak memperdulikannya.

"Atau, kau salah satu orang yang di hormati atau mempunyai pengaruh pada para penyusup tersebut? Kalau begitu, kamu bisa menyembunyikannya dan menyuruh mereka mengerjakan hal lain-nanodayo." Selidik Midorima. Kamu pun terkejut, ternyata Midorima berbakat jadi detektif!

"Apa yang mendasari pemikiranmu Midorima-san?" tanyamu.

"Hanya salah satu kemungkinan yang terpikirkan olehku begitu saja-nanodayo, atau... itu yang sebenarnya terjadi (name)? dengan begitu, kau benar tak membocorkan rencana kami pada siapapun-nanodayo." Tanya kembali Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Nada Midorima tenang, serius dan terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"..." kamu terdiam, pura-pura tak mengerti arti dari semua ini.

"Sepertinya kau masih bingung dengan semua ini, akan kujelaskan, tadi malam, kami bertemu dengan para penyusup itu, kami pikir mereka telah jatuh dalam perangkap kami yang menurutku sangat sederhana... tapi ternyata tidak, kamilah yang jatuh ke perangkap mereka dan mereka berhasil membuat kami tak sadarkan diri dan kabur. Dan sempat terjadi kejar-kejaran malam tadi" Jelas sang kapten.

"Sebaiknya kau berkata yang sejujurnya, (name)." Lanjut Akashi lengkap dengan ekspresi serius dan tatapannya yang tajam.

Kamu pada dasarnya gadis yang jujur, jadi pasti merasa bersalah setiap membohongi seseorang, siapapun itu. Kamu juga orang yang simpel, jadi tak terlalu bisa yang namanya 'menutupi kebohongan dengan kebohongan lain'. Sebenarnya sih kamu tak takut ketahuan, tapi...entah apa yang akan dilakukan orang tuamu jika mereka tau hal ini...

...

Mereka pasti akan membunuhmu! Itu sudah Pasti!

Jadi... jawaban apa yang akan kamu berikan kepada mereka?

* * *

Waduh... maafkan atas kelalaian ku sebagai author... aku benar-benar lalai mengenai hal ini, soal itu, aku sudah menambahkan notice di sesi walkie-talkie seperti ini di chapter tersebut. Aku benar - benar minta maaf, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Takatsuki Aina-san dan Reika Y-san, kritik kalian benar-benar membantu. #nunduk

.

Sekarang, aku butuh jawaban readers lagi~ Jadi? Jujur? Tetap bohong? ( kalau jujur kasihan Kuroko dan Kise sih, mereka teman yang baik, sungguh -_-" , tapi kalau tetep bohong ya sama aja ._." )

.

Naah~ saatnya menjawab review readers tercinta~

Takatsuki Aina: Terima kasih atas pujian dan pengingatnya, itu bagai cambuk yang mengingatkan kelalaianku sebagai author. Kuharap kamu masih menikmati chapter ini dan ceritaku... *nunduk* Ah! Panggil Zanas aja gapapa kok...jadi ngerasa bicara langsung denganmu~

Reika Y: HUUWWAA! Maafkan hamba padukaaa! *sujud* kumohon jangan maraaaaahhhh _" Terima kasih atas Kripik pedasnyaaa... Kuharap Chapter ini bisa memuaskanmu meski hanya sedikit...

Fuyuki208: Silahkan nikmati chapter ini... kuharap masih memuaskanmu~~ :D Oke, akan kucari~

Kurotori Rei: Bawa pulang sana~ aku ikhlas koq~ :p ini lanjutannya~ apa chapter ini masih menarik bagimu Rei-chan? ^_^

.

ditunggu reviewnyaa~ ^_^/


	6. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

**Readers POV**

Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain jujur, terus berbohong pun, toh suatu hari nanti pasti ketahuan, dan mungkin oleh orang yang lebih parah dari mereka, contohnya OSIS, Satpam, guru, atau kepala sekolah... Jangan sampai terjadi. Aku pun mengangkat mukaku. Maafkan aku Kise, Kuroko, padahal kalian sudah percaya padaku.

"Iya, persis seperti katamu, Midorima-san, aku orang yang berpengaruh diantara mereka." Sekarang aku ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadaku.

Aah...aku tak berani menatap wajah Kuroko dan Kise, mereka pasti membenciku sekarang.

"Ceritakan alasanmu." Wah, Akashi-san toleran juga... Berarti tergantung alasanku.

Baiklah...ambil nafas...pelan-pelan keluarkan...

"Aku memimpin sebuah grup dance lokal di kota ini. Tapi, kami kehilangan tempat untuk berlatih setelah gedung kosong yang biasa kami pakai di gusur. Dan kami membutuhkan tempat berlatih untuk kompetisi 2 minggu lagi, jadi..."

Aku rada malas meneruskannya, dan sepertinya kapten tim basket di depanku ini sudah tau maksudku.

"Apa kau ada kaitannya dengan kejadian semalam?" tanya Aomine dengan muka seriusnya

Aku mengangguk, "Aku yang Aomine-san dan Murasakibara-san kejar tadi malam." Whoa... muka mereka berdua semakin menakutkan... Hiii~

**Author POV**

Keadaan hening sejenak, mengijinkan suara tetes air langit yang jatuh masuk ke ruang kalian.

Kamu mulai melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku membutuhkan uang hadiah kompetisi itu untuk membayar apartemenku... dan lainnya, kumohon... jangan beritahukan siapapun tentang hal ini..." ucapmu sambil menunduk, dengan wajah yang putus asa.

Aah... Kau benar-benar menyukai seni tari...

"Apartemen? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Jangan salah paham, Aku hanya penasaran-nanodayo." tanya Midorima, si pangeran Tsundere

"Orang tua? Hah! Mereka tak bisa diharapkan." jawabmu dengan senyum pahit.

"_Omoshiroi naa, dattara,_ apa kau mau melakukan apa saja agar kami tutup mulut?" Ujar Akashi dengan senyum iblisnya... oh tidak, sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

**Reader POV**

Mendengar itu aku tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangguk, dengan wajah yang tertekan dan serius. Aku pun sedikit mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Akashi menyeringai... ohohoho... firasat buruk kawan.

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang, setiap pulang sekolah datanglah ke Gym. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas kalian masing-masing." Lanjut Akashi memerintahkan kami dan mulai berbalik menuju bangkunya. Tunggu.

"A...Akashi-san." Aduh diriku...kenapa kau setakut ini?

Aku tak pernah setakut ini ke orang, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Entah kenapa 'insting' ku mengatakan kalau aku tak boleh macam-macam dengan orang ini.

"_Nani?_" Jawabnya sambil menoleh.

"A..Apa aku masih boleh menggunakan Gym? Kami masih membutuhkannya 2 minggu lagi... setidaknya izinkan kami menggunakannya sampai kompetisi 2 minggu ke depan.."

Setengah dari uang hadiahnya bisa membayar apartemenku dan kebutuhan harianku seminggu, itu kalau kru-ku menyetujuinya sih. Orang tuaku juga tak mau membiayaiku selain sekolah, dasar pelit. Ayolah... izinkan aja deh...2 minggu itu waktu yang singkat...menurutku sih.

Aku jadi ingat, tim kami pernah kalah di battle dance tak resmi beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat aku baru menjadi ketua. Yaah...itu sangat memalukan jika aku mengingatnya lagi. Tapi... jika kami kalah kali ini, di kompetisi ini... aku... aku akan... entahlah, aku tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Boleh saja, tapi kami akan melihat apa yang kau dan anak buahmu lakukan di Gym larut malam seperti itu." kata Akashi. Aku tersenyum lega dan senang, lalu berucap '_Arigatou Gozaimasu_!' sambil membungkuk, lalu pergi dari ruang kelas itu. Sendirian. Kuroko dan Kise masih di dalam sana.

Yaah... seorang Akashi dan teman-temannya yang populer meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk orang-orang rendahan seperti kami... suatu kehormatan dan pertanda baik... KAU SERIUS INGIN AKU MENGATAKAN ITU?! Apa sih yang ada dipikirkannya?! Waktu tidur 3 jam terbuang percuma! Dasar tak bersyukur! Lagi pula apa hal ini diperbolehkan sama orang tua mereka? Atau mereka bakal kabur menyelinap dari rumah? AAAHHH! Nggak tau ah!

_Ma_, mungkin tak apalah ya... mereka cuman melihat, sebaiknya mereka tak mengganggu latihan kami. Ups, apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan?

Aku melangkah riang dalam badai di pagi hari, menuju kelasku yang kini telah berpenghuni 2-3 anak kelewat rajin yang sedang mengeringkan diri pakai handuk.

"_Ohayou, (name), kyou wa hayai nee.._"(selamat pagi, (name), hari ini kau berangkat pagi ya)

"_Ohayou_, kalian juga rajin sekali di tengah badai seperti ini..." balasku dengan senyum.

Lalu aku duduk di bangkuku, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi dan yang akan terjadi.

Seharian ini kami bertiga tak bercakap sama sekali, aku menghindari mereka. Meskipun mereka memaafkanku, tetap saja aku sungkan, aku perlu waktu untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri. Tentang pelajaran... pelajaran di kelasku hanya 1 mata pelajaran yang ada gurunya... sisanya pelajaran bebas. Enak banget yee... aku dapat paket tidur sepuasnya~ hehehe~

**Author POV**

Setelah kamu keluar dari ruangan introgasi-maksudku kelas, mereka pun mulai percakapan mereka

"Aku kasihan melihat (name)-cchi, dia terlihat sangat putus asa tadi..." kata Kise lesu, menghiraukan kebohonganmu padanya. Anak yang baik

"Aku tak menduga bahwa hal ini sangat penting untuknya." Balas Kuroko. Yang juga telah memaafkanmu.

Mereka berdua benar-benar baik hatinya, tidak sombong, tampan, dan rajin menabung...(abaikan yang terakhir)

"Mungkin saja itu hanya akting-nanodayo." Ujar Midorima. Aish, dia tak percaya.

"Aka-chin serius ingin melihat nya~?" ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan camilannya, sepertinya dia sedikit keberatan dengan keputusan kaptennya.

"Aku selalu serius Atsushi. Apa kau ingin menolak keputusanku?" kata Akashi. Kembali memainkan permainan Shoginya dengan Midorima.

"_He_~ aku tidak mungkin menolak keputusan Aka-chin..." sanggah Murasakibara.

"Dan sebaiknya kalian, Daiki, Atsushi. Tidak melewatkan latihan sepulang sekolah lagi nanti." Kata Akashi sambil melihat ke arah mereka.

"_Un_." . "_O~su_" Kata Aomine dan Murasakibara bersamaan.

"Lalu, apa kalian semua beneran akan datang malam ini?" Lalu dia pun diberi tatapan 'Tentu saja, bodoh.' oleh 4 rekan setimnya.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tengah malam di Gym sekolah kita, _Na? Tetsu?_" Kata Aomine.

"Mungkin melakukan sebuah ritual khusus." Kata Kuroko menebak.

"Geh! _Maji?!_ D-dijaman seperti ini?!" Kata Aomine gelagapan.

"_Sonna_, _masaka_, jangan samakan (name)-cchi dengan Midorimacchi dong..." kata Kise bersweat drop dan tersenyum garing.

"Apa maksudmu? Setiap orang punya rahasia dan kegemarannya masing-masing." Kata Midorima dengan wajah seriusnya dan memindahkan bidaknya.

"_Are_~? Jadi dia tidak melakukan 'itu'? Jadi dia penyihir hitam?" kata Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

Wajah mereka ber-4 pun mulai pucat dan membatu tak lupa dengan sweat drop yang bertengger di wajah tampan mereka, mereka langsung connect dengan perkataan ngawur Murasakibara, Mereka mulai membayangkan dan berpikir: 'Mungkin saja!' .

Akashi masih memandang papan permainan Shoginya, lalu memindahkan bidak miliknya juga, mengacuhkan percakapan bodoh rekan-rekannya. Sambil tersenyum. Iya, tersenyum, bukan menyeringai. Mungkin dia berpikir 'teman-teman yang lucu.' Begitu. Saat bel masuk, merekapun kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

'Itu' itu apa? Aku juga tak tahu. Hanya mereka yang Connect yang tau. :v #nunjuk para GOM #dilempar ke ring

Konnichiwa minna! yaah...maaf membuat kalian menunggu, masih ada lanjutannya kok... (ya iyalah, klo gak ada entar aku masuk jurang karena Akashi *Plaak)

Gomen kalau chapter ini agak nggak menarik, dari sini aku akan fokus ke harem dan komedi untuk sementara... kenapa? aku nggak tau, lagi buntu aja #dilempar ke bulan

Disini kebetulan juga lagi ujan, jadi semriwing-semriwing gitu..(gak nyambung ah)

Oke, aku akan menjawab semua review pemirsa setia!

Takatsuki Aina: Readernya kan kamu... pfft! Iya! mau nyulik Para GOM dan nge-homo in mereka~ #di ceburin ke kolam

SyifaCute: Hei! Terima kasih pujiannya, ini kelanjutannya, btw aku juga suka baca fanfic-mu loh~

fuyuki208: Kejujuran adalah harta yang berharga kawan nyahahaha~

Kurotori Rei: Jujur emang sulit, tapi mending dari pada mikul beban yang gak perlu! (apaan)

Hakahina14: Nah loh...cerita fanfic ini emang berubah-ubah menurut jawaban para readers...ya gak? Aku juga kadang kaget dengan jawaban kalian loh... kadang kelabakan bikin cerita nyesuaiin jawaban, tapi disitulah menariknya... hahaha... Yap! aku gak akan bosan demi kalian Readers!

ashidaakane7: Ini kelanjutannya~ Silahkan...

Aku tunggu review kalian para readers tercintah ^_^/

-See you in next Chapter-


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sepulang sekolah, didepan pintu Gym yang ramai oleh cewe-cewe yang ber-fangirl-ing, tak peduli muda maupun tua... (ndangdut ah ._.")

Cuaca: Cerah berawan (kek ramalan cuaca aja -_-)

**Reader POV**

Aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang ditunjukkan Aomine padaku, sebuah pintu khusus untuk... gimana aku bilang ya? Dengan tulisan 'Staff Only' ini rasanya agak gimanaaa gitu.

**(Author: (disemak-semak) Kamu serius bilang gitu setelah berkali-kali menyusup ke sekolah? #Ditimpuk sandal . Readers: Lu Author miring diem lu!)**

Setelah mengambil nafas untuk meredakan kegugupanku aku masuk, permisi~

Whoa... Suasana disini... benar benar berbeda, ini adalah suasana yang biasanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang siap bertarung kapanpun dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk menang. Aku tahu karena sering mengalaminya. Nadanya cepat, tegas, kuat dan bersemangat.

"_Are_? (name)-chan?" Siapa yang manggil? Setelah menengok ke sumber suara aku menangkap sosok yang ku kenal.

"Momoi... Satsuki-chan?" Rambut dan mata pink cerah itu... nada ini... tak salah lagi.

"(Name)-CHAN! _Hisashiburi _! Terakhir saat upacara penerimaan murid baru ya?!" Teriak dia sambil memelukku. Erat banget! Sesak! Oi! Jangan mendesakku dengan 2 'boing'-mu yang besar itu! #ehem, abaikan

"_Hisashiburi, Satsuki-chan_~ apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Aah... orang yang punya nada keibuan seperti ini selalu membuatku kangen rumah.

"Aku manajer klub basket putra, (name)-chan sendiri ada kepentingan apa kemari?" Lho? Dia tak diberitahu? Sama manajernya sendiri kok dirahasiain?

"Aku yang menyuruhnya kemari satsuki." Kata Akashi tiba-tiba sambil berjalan. Santai banget nih olang. Pengen rasanya nggendong dia trus aku arak keliling kota. Nggak, singkirkan bayangan itu, aku masih sayang nyawaku.

"_Are~_? Satsuki-chin kenal (name)-chin?" kata Murasakibara di belakangnya.

"Dia menolongku dari preman saat akan ke upacara penerimaan murid baru... Dia keren sekali waktu itu!" Aduh, jadi malu.

"_Sonna, _mereka hanya orang yang menakutkan di luarnya saja..." Bahkan aku tak yakin kalau mereka benar-benar preman. Mereka lari terbirit begitu aku membuat salah satu rekan mereka tak sadarkan diri, nggak pake bius kok... cuma mukul.

"Sebentar lagi latihan selesai, kau bantu tingkat tiga membersihkan tempat ini." Akashi-san, kau tak berperasaan. Tempat ini...Wew, hanya...wew...aku tak tahu harus dikomentari seperti apa.

"_Wakatta._" Jawabku singkat.

Beberapa menit, kemudian...

"(Name)! Berikan aku handuk!" teriak Aomine. "_Hai!_"

"(name)-cchi! aku juga! ambilkan handukku-ssu!" Teriak Kise ikut-ikutan "_wakatta!_"

"(name), berikan botol minuman padaku." Suruh Akashi "_Hai!_"

"(name), bereskan bola yang berserakan itu, kembalikan ke keranjang." Suruh Midorima "_Hai!_"

"(name)-chin, ambilkan cemilanku dong~" Pinta Murasakibara "_Hai!_"

...

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku mau menuruti kalian?! Lagipula, apa-apaan kalian ini?!"

"Kau harus bartanggung jawab atas perkataanmu sendiri-nanodayo." Kata Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot abis shooting three point.

"Bukankah kau mau melakukan **Apa saja** agar kami tutup mulut?" lanjut Aomine dengan seringainya dan penekanan pada kata yang bikin hatiku rada jengah ndengernya, emang keputusanku sendiri sih... dan aku tak mau menyesalinya.

-_-"...

Oke, jadi intinya aku jadi budak kalian. OKEH! FINE! Akan ku lakukan! Demi Dance!

Lalu...

"hosh...hosh...hosh..." aku duduk bersandar di pinggir lapangan, buset nih orang-orang gak punya peri kehewanan- eh, kemanusiaan dikit apa? masak cewek kece gini suruh lari-lari gak jelas kek gitu? entah kalo dijumlahkan jadi berapa kilo tadi. Ah, Kuroko ke sini.

"Anoo...(name)-san, sebaiknya istirahat dulu, ini, minumlah." dia menyodorkan minuman dingin elektrik-eh, elektrolit? entah apapun namanya itu.

"Aah... Kuroko, kau baik sekali, mau jadi pacarku nggak?" Kataku yang hilang setengah jiwanya.

"Tolong jangan bercanda (name)-san." Kuroko dengan wajah malunya, aku lihat ada semburat merah tipis di pipinya yang seputih salju itu, aah... aku ingin membungkusnya dan membawanya pulang! Imut Banget! _

"Ahahaha...hehe.. Maaf, cuma bercanda." kataku sambil tertawa, dia jadi pelipur lara deh.

05.30 P.M...

"_Otsukare_~"

"Datang lagi ya, (name)-chan! _Jaana_~" Kata beberapa anak lelaki klub basket.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, (name)-cchi!" Kata Kise sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga. Saatnya pulang~ makan malam hari ini: Ramen instan~ lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali di minggu ini, mana aku belum gajian dari kedua tempatku bekerja, hari ini di Cafe jadwalku shift malam dari jam 7 hingga jam 11, Singkat, tapi aku bekerja Full-time di hari libur. Kerjaku di karaoke hanya mencatatkan note dari lagu-lagu yang diminta, susah sih, kadang ada nada yang meleset, tapi orang-orang di tempat kerjaku adalah orang baik, jadi mereka memaafkanku, nada mereka semua harmonis dengan khasnya masing-masing. Senang sekali jadi orang yang dikelilingi orang-orang baik!

Langit sudah hitam dengan berlian kecil bertebaran mengisinya, Lampu kota yang berwarna-warni menyinari langkahku, terkadang silau di buatnya, angin malam yang dingin meniup setiap helai rambutku, dengan earphone yang bertengger di telingaku aku menikmati perjalanan pulangku.

**Author POV**

Beruntung sekali kamu menemukan apartemen yang cukup murah dengan fasilitas yang baik, dan penghangat ruangan, di dinding kamarmu tergantung gitar kesayanganmu dan di meja di bawahnya terletak piano elektrik bermerk 'Yamaha' sebagai kado ulang tahun dari ke-5 rekanmu yang kaya. Kamar mandi dan kamar tidur berada di ruang yang terpisah dari ruang utama dan dapur yang berukuran kira-kira 8x6 m. Luas kan? Apalagi pemilik apartemen yang terkadang mengirimimu masakan rumahnya! Beuh! apa sih yang kurang?

Setelah kamu masuk, kamu berjalan ke kamarmu dan langsung merebahkan diri, tiba-tiba ada sms yang masuk, dari salah satu kru-mu, Sawamura.

"Kudengar ada yang mengetahui kalau kita menyusup ke Gym, Kau tidak apa-apa?"

kamu pun bertanya-tanya dari mana dia tau.

"Aku tak apa, Soal itu memang ketahuan, nanti akan kujelaskan di Gym. Kau tau dari mana?"

balasmu, setelah itu tak ada balasan, lalu kamu pun mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini.

'Aah... dari mereka ya?' maksudnya ke-5 anggotamu yang nista itu.

kamu pun tak memperdulikannya dan tertidur selama 10 menit. Setelah kamu bangun, kamu menyiapkan makan malammu dan menyalakan komputermu, lalu melihat anime kesukaanmu.

Jam 06.30 PM...

Kamu mematikan komputermu, membuang sampah dan mandi, ganti baju, menyiapkan segala kebutuhan, memakai sepatu dan jaket, mengunci pintu apartemenmu dan pergi ke Cafe tempatmu bekerja dengan sepeda bekas-tapi masih bagus-yang diberikan Pemilik apartemen padamu.

Sesampainya di Cafe...

"_Osoi! _Apa yang membuatmu lama?! _Baka(name)_! Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu! Tapi aku mulai capek menggantikanmu!" Kata gadis imut Twin-tail dengan semburat tipis berwarna merah di wajah imutnya.

Dasar Tsundere, entah kenapa dia mengingatkanmu akan makhluk ijo yang sukses membuatmu terpojok pagi tadi.

"_Maa, maa_, aku yakin dia punya alasannya sendiri. Nah, (name)-chan, cepat ganti bajumu, sudah banyak tamu yang me-request untuk di layani olehmu ^_^" Kata Manajermu.

Kamu pun mengangguk lalu berganti baju maid, dan mulai bekerja.

**Reader POV**

Aah... Aku memilih shift malam karena pelanggan kemungkinan sedikit dan sekalian mengisi waktu luang sampai jadwal latihan... tapi... kenapa makin hari makin banyak ya? Apalagi aku harus bersikap sok manis dan tersenyum di hadapan orang asing dengan mudahnya... ini bukan gayaku. Entah apa yang dikatakan orang yang mengenalku jika melihatku begini...

AAHHH! aku tak bisa membayangkannya! Memalukan banget! Aku ingin menjedukkan kepalaku ketembok, mungkin bakal jadi sedikit lebih pintar, hahaha... yah... sedikit...

10.30 PM...

30 Menit lagi... Aku harus menahan 30 menit lagi... kira-kira mereka sudah sampai di Gym belum ya? Musiknya sudah rampung belum ya? Mereka sudah hafal koreo grafinya belum ya? Perlengkapan untuk pertunjukan dancenya sudah siap belum ya? Waah... aku tak sabar melihat hasilnya!

"**KLINING..."**

"_Irashaimasu_! _Gosujin-sa..._"

...

Katakan padaku kalau ini bohong...

Kumohon, bilang padaku kalau ini mimpiku di siang bolong dan sebentar lagi aku akan bangun. Tapi... angin malam yang menusuk tulang begitu terasa saat pintu Cafe terbuka, mengijinkan 'tamu' diluar untuk masuk... kayaknya gak mungkin ini mimpi...

Ke... kenapa hal seperti ini harus menimpaku? Apa Tuhan segitu bencinya padaku? Tak cukupkah kenyataan bahwa aku harus menjadi budak siswa seangkatanku demi hal yang kusukai?

Tepat didepan mataku, aku menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar denganku akhir-akhir ini... yang tak kusangka akan menyambangi tempat seperti ini... dan dari sekian cafe yang buka 24 jam, kenapa harus tempat ini...

Dalam sehari, dengan mudahnya 2 rahasia ku terbongkar...

* * *

Haaa... selesai juga chap ini, di scene cafe, aku dapat inspirasi dari anime 'Kaichou wa Maid-sama'

Jujur, aku tersungging, bukan, tersanjung banget ama kalian readers, padahal baru apdet tadi siang udah banyak yang review...wooo... aku senang sekaleee~ di sini dan chapter selanjutnya masih akan fokus ama komedi dan harem. Semoga diterimaaa~

.

Yosh! aku bakal jawab review para readers!

Kurotori Rei: Aku juga kejer-kejer mbayangin diliatin sama para cowok kece badai membahana ituuuhhh / Midorima hanya ragu, kan baru ketemu langsung, apalagi di suguhi info terhangat kek gitu... ^_^

Takatsuki Aina: Bakal ada banjir darah yang bersumber dari hidungku kayaknya / Noooo aku gak kuat mbayanginnya #maaf, Murasaki dan Kuroko... entah mikir apa mereka... hahaha, aku pun tak tahu~

Yohey57: Iya... kebetulan chap yang itu pendek... jangan nangis dong... :( dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku terjunsang #apaan tuh?

ashidaakane: Hem... nama anggota dance kah... aku akan membeberkan namanya aja ya... di chapter selanjutnya... masih mikir, nyahahaha...

fuyuki208: O iya dong... dia kan baik hati dan tidak sombong, tamvan dan rajin menggunting #ehhh

ItsukaMei: waa...terima kasih banyak pujiannya... tapi untuk pamer gigi sabar dulu boleh yaa... #wink

IzumiTetsuya: Waaaa...maaf Izumi-chan, aku gak teliti bacanya, jadi kelewat...hontou ni gomennasai...#mbungkuk, soal mbiayain... ini ide berasal dari ortuku sendiri sih... yang dengan senang hati ngancem gak_maaf, lupakan, ntar curcol, ahahaha... #nyengir garing, Aduh... kalian ber enam jangan ngomong gitu dong... aku kan jadi malu #lah? kok malu?

Mungkin bagi kalian chap ini juga pendek, tapi mohon dimaklumi yeee... kapan-kapan aku bikin yang panjang deh... sampe ngalahin Tembok China! #abaikan

Terima kasih atas kesetiaannya menunggu fic gaje ini... aku sangat senang melihat karya nistaku di sukai banyak orang

ku tunggu review dan kunjungan kalian lagi~ ^_^/


	8. Chapter 7

Yaah... Minna! O Hishasiburi! udah seminggu sejak terakhir aku update nih fanfic, minggu ini bener-bener deeh, sekalian nyari-nyari bahan buat cerita dan chapter selanjutnya sih ngahahaha...

terima kasih atas kesabaran para readers untuk menunggu! Ayo langsung sikat ceritanya!

* * *

Chapter 6

**Authros POV**

Kamupun membatu, matamu menangkap sosok yang dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini, pemuda-pemuda berwarna pelangi yang sulit kau hapus dari ingatanmu setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padamu tadi.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kise Ryouta.

Midorima Shintarou.

Aomine Daiki.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Sosok-sosok itupun menangkap-melihatmu dengan ekspresi terkejut, meskipun beberapa diantaranya tak terlalu terlihat sih. Seorang merah diantara mereka tersenyum dan mengambil langkah duluan menuju meja untuk 6 orang di sudut ruangan yang di persilahkan maid lain diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Lalu si kuning mulai menunjukmu, sepertinya menanyakan nama samaranmu. Si hijau berbulu mata lentik ber-blushing ria sambil mojok dan membersihkan kacamatanya. Si Biru langit, _navy blue_, dan si merah tak henti-hentinya memandangmu dengan senyum penuh arti di wajah rupawan mereka.

"_Nee_, bukankah mereka sangat keren?" Kata salah satu rekanmu.

"_Hontou da!_ Aku ingin kenalan dengan mereka... tidak! Aku ingin mereka jadi pacarku!" Balas rekanmu yang lain.

"_Hee_, Aku tak tahu kalau kau suka harem, tapi kalau mereka sih aku juga mau~" Percakapan yang biasa terjadi saat ada cowok yang 'ganteng dan keren' menurut gadis kebanyakan.

Mengabaikan percakapan mereka, kamu yang dari tadi membatu pun sadar karena suara lembut rekanmu yang paling dewasa menghampiri telingamu (gampangnya: berbisik ._.v)

"(Name)-chan, mereka minta dilayani secara khusus olehmu... baik-baik dengan mereka ya." Katanya dengan senyumnya yang dewasa.

Kamu dengan gugup mulai mendekati mereka, tapi tiba-tiba—

"_Ojou-chan kawaii nee_, main dengan kami yuk~" Kamu mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telingamu, lalu kamu menoleh.

**Reader POV**

Oh, mereka 'preman' yang mengganggu Momoi saat akan upacara penerimaan murid baru dulu. Mereka berulah lagi, apes dah tuh maid, etto... sapa ya namanya? Furihata Ruri? Adeknya Furihata Kouki... temenku dari sosmed.

"Lepaskan aku!" A! dia liat ke sini.

"T-tolong aku, Mei – chan!" Haaa apa boleh buat...

**Author POV**

**Mei adalah nama samaranmu di Cafe (maaf seenaknya memutuskan) **m(**_ _**;)m

Saat para 'preman' itu menoleh ke arahmu, kamu pun melempar nampan yang ada di tanganmu, tepat mengenai wajah orang yang menahan temanmu, dan temanmu itu langsung melepaskan diri dan berlari ke belakangmu, yang lain sudah berlindung terlebih dahulu.

"Apa-apaan ka-?!" Perampok itu seketika gemetar hebat melihatmu.

"_Yo! Hisashiburi nee,_ _Ojii-san tachi..."_ (Yo! Lama tak jumpa, paman sekalian...) katamu sambil-

"**Kretek...kretek..."** -mengeluarkan suara yang familiar dari sendi-sendi jemari mu...

"Hiiii! Ampuni kamiiii!" Kata mereka sambil ambil langkah seribu. Kamu pun hanya menghela nafas. 'Masih pengecut...' pikirmu.

Para Tamu yang awalnya ketakutan kini menatap heran padamu, Para GOM? Mereka hanya bersikap biasa awalnya, tapi kini juga menatap keheranan padamu.

"Kok... kok bisa?" tanya maid yang tadi sembunyi di belakangmu sekarang ada di sebelahmu dan menatapmu.

"_Himitsu da" _(rahasia) katamu sembari senyum, mengambil nampan yang tadi jatuh, dan menghampiri meja Pemuda warna-warni.

'Andai kamu itu cowok...' para rekan maidmu memikirkan hal yang nista ternyata...

"Adakah yang ingin anda pesan? _Goshujin-sama?_" Katamu mematri senyum seorang profesional #buuaakk.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mau kau katakan pada kami?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum... menyeringai, menopang wajah tampannya ke arah samping dengan tangan dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Pose seorang bos yang lagi menekan bawahannya, dalam hal ini, mungkin lebih tepat di sebut budak. Kamu hanya tersenyum, tak berkata apapun, berharap mereka hilang ingatan, disini, sekarang juga.

"(name)-cchi! Kenapa para perusuh itu lari begitu melihatmu-ssu?" Tanya Kise kepo, kamu tak menjawab, masih memasang senyum.

"Aku yang traktir, kopi 5 dan vanila milkshake 1." Kata Midorima sambil menghela nafas.

"Dan cake 1~" lanjut Murasakibara.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, kamu pun berbalik.

Mungkin kamu bisa menyembunyikannya lewat ekspresi, tapi kamu tak bisa menyembunyikannya lewat perilakumu. Langkahmu lebih cepat dan liar dari biasanya, auramu menegang. Kamu panik sekarang, dan itu malah membuat imagemu makin 'lucu' di mata mereka. Kamu memasuki ruang belakang, yang merupakan tempat istirahat, dapur, dan lain-lain.

"**CTEEENNNGGGG"** Lah? Suara apa tuh? Kek suara besi, ada sesuatu yang lepas dari 'mesin' kayaknya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, tuan-tuan..." Katamu khas maid sambil tersenyum cerah... *Author diem sejenak *sweat dropped #walah?

"Mei-chin, suapin dong~" Kata Murasakibara malas dan langsung mendapat death glare transparan anggota Gom+sixth member.

"_Hai, Gosujin-sama, Aa~m_" Katamu. Dan itu membuat ke-6 pemuda itu terkejut.

Oh, sistemmu lagi mal fungsi, ada beberapa sekrup yang lepas dari kepalamu #ditonjok.

Murasakibara memakan suapanmu, dan tersenyum, "_Oishii, Mei-chin~"_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu! Gosujin-sama!_ " Aah... kau benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranmu. Author turut prihatin #kick

"Mei-cchi! tolong bersihkan mulutku dong~" Kata Kise yang mulutnya kotor gegara serbuk kopi yang menempel. Dia gak mau ngalah ternyata.

"_Mou..._anda harus menunggu sampai serbuk kopinya mengendap, _gosujin-sama...hatsu kunai?_ Mau saya ambilkan air dingin?" Katamu sambil mengelap mulut Kise. Kise bushing melihat wajahmu yang begitu dekat.

"_I...iye...a...arigatou..." _Ujar Kise gelagapan.

"Mei-chan, aku pesan _omurice_ dong_, _dua..." Panggil pelanggan lain. Teman-temanmu yang lain masih sangat sibuk dengan pelanggan lainnya, malam ini memang ramai.

"_Tashikomari mashita! Gosujin-sama!"_ Katamu sambil bersikap layaknya maid. Pelanggan tersebut tersenyum senang tak lupa warna merah di pipinya.

Saat kamu akan beranjak dari situ, tanganmu ditangkap oleh seseorang dari belakang,

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana? Mei..." dari suaranya, sepertinya sang kapten yang menahanmu dan berbicara.

Lalu dia menarikmu duduk dalam pangkuannya. Dan tersenyum puas, seperti predator berhasil menangkap mangsanya. (lagu 'Animals' dari Maroon 5 berkumandang di Surabaya dan Sekitarnya . Readers: EMANG ADZAN?! #bletaaak #abaikan)

"Malam ini, kau adalah 'maid' pribadi kami. Dan tak kuijinkan kau kemanapun."

Kamu hanya menatapnya, kaget. Lalu kamu mendengus pelan.

"_Dame da yo, gosujin-sama,_ anda tak boleh berperilaku egois seperti ini~ Mei-chan harus membantu teman-teman dan melayani pelanggan lainnya juga..." katamu mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal ter-imut mu, mendekatkan mukamu, sambil mengacungkan jari diantara wajahmu dengannya. Jurus pamungkas yang Moe... Aku rasa akan datang badai angin + petir besok. Hem, pasti.

Akashi langsung melebarkan mata, memasang ekspresi terkejut, yang benar saja, dari 'itu' menjadi 'ini' sambil mengingat kamu yang di sekolah dan disini, siapapun juga pasti kena serangan jantung. #ditendang

Manajermu yang melihat dari kejauhan ber-kya-kya ria dan memotret kejadian yang mirip cerita love/comedy di komik-komik dan film-film. Teman-temanmu gigit kaki (karena jari udah mainstream) sambil memasang tampang sangar.

Karena tangan Akashi masih melingkar di pinggangmu,

"_Dakara, Gosujin-sama, Hanashite kudasai._" (Jadi, tuan, tolong lepaskan.) katamu memberi senyuman manis. Akashi pun kembali ke ekspresi semulanya.

"Baiklah, sebelum itu..." Akashi mendorong kepalamu pelan ke samping dan-

**Cup**

"setelah menyelesaikan tugasmu cepatlah kembali kesini, Mei." Kata Akashi tersenyum simpel sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangmu.

Semua anggota tim-nya jawdrop, Kuroko kicep. Mereka dalam hati merutuki diri sendiri 'harusnya tadi aku bergerak lebih cepat! Sial!' begitu.

Dan ada yang mengutuk dirimu, karyawan maid, maupun pelanggan wanita. Tidak, yang pelanggan wanita bukan lesbi maupun condong ke arah yuri. (udah jelas dari reaksi mereka saat si tampan ber rambut merah itu mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipimu.)

Kamu hanya memegang pipimu, sempat beberapa saat terdiam, dan berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah ruang belakang untuk mengantar pesanan pelanggan tadi. Sebenarnya kamu sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti tadi. Kok bisa? Nanti kuceritakan.

'Aku barutahu kalau Akashi bisa seperti itu.' Barutahu? Aku juga barubakmi kok... (karena tahu tempe sudah mainstream)#jduak

11.00 P.M...

shift kerjamu pun berakhir hari ini. Dan tak lupa dengan rutinitasmu saat akan mengakhiri shift, kamu manyanyikan sebuah lagu yang direquest pelanggan. Yap, menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Kamu naik ke atas panggung Cafe, teman-teman maidmu telah menyiapkan musik dan microphonenya. Kamu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menutup mata, mencoba menjiwai lagu yang akan kamu bawa ke telinga dan hati pelanggan. Dengan tenang kamu mulai membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara.

[intro song] ...

_kaze no itazura yokan wa..._

_kimi no ashioto oikaketa..._  
_nichijou no kanjou uzumaku _

_kanousei no naka..._  
_yuru yururi sora ni yume e to_

_mimi wo sumaseyou..._

_..._

_Reff :_

_omokage wo motomete_

_kimi ni kimi wo kasaneteita_  
_sakihokoreru kako ni kareta hana wo_

_watashi no te de..._

_dakishimetai..._  
_aimai wo sagashite _

_kimi ni kimi wo gomakashiteitta_  
_hitotsu no koukai ga shinjitsu wo tsutaeteru_

_sotto..._  
_..._

_kata wo tataita rizumu wa... _

_kimi no yukusaki utsushidasu..._  
_"daijoubu" da yo to sasayaku _

_kibou no nami mae..._  
_yura yurari umi ni futari de _

_mi wo makaseta nara..._

_..._

_Reff :_

_omokage wa maboroshi _

_kimi wa kimi no mama de ikiru_  
_sakihokoreru kako ni kareta hana wo _

_sono hitomi de _

_kagayakasete..._

_Aaa...Aah..._

_My Truth.._  
_eien e to tsunagaru shinjitsu wa hitotsu dake.._

_kitto.._

Translate:

Keusilan angin mengejar suara langkah kakimu  
Dalam kemungkinan pusaran perasaan sehari-hari  
Karena itu aku memasang telinga baik-baik pada langit yang bergoyang dalam mimpi

Aku mencari bayangan dirimu yang bercampur aduk pada ketidak jelasan dirimu, membohongimu  
Satu penyesalan itu perlahan menyampaikan kebenaran

Ku ingin memeluk bunga yang mekar dengan sempurna di masa lalu itu dengan tanganku

Irama yang menepuk punggungmu

Adalah gambaran tempat tujuanmu  
Ombak harapan di depan berbisik "Semua baik-baik saja"  
Jika menyerahkan diri kita berdua pada lautan yang bergoyang

Bayangan itu adalah ilusi, kau hidup bagaimana dirimu  
Buat berkilau bunga yang mekar dengan sempurna di masa lalu dengan mata itu

Ah, Kebenaranku  
Hanya satu kebenaran yang terhubung selamanya...

Aku yakin itu..

**(ENA - My Truth)**

Lagu yang kamu bawakan berhasil menyusup ke hati para pendengar, penutupnya adalah tepuk tangan dan senyum puas. Kamu juga berhasil membungkam para pemuda tadi.

Apakah aku lupa bahwa kegiatan non akademik di sekolahmu selalu di campur dengan kelas lain yang se angkatan? Kelas A, B, C dengan D jadi satu rombongan. Dan kelas E, F, G dan H jadi satu rombongan juga. Contohnya dalam mata pelajaran: seni musik, seni rupa, olahraga... dan acara seperti drama, darmawisata, dan uji nyali juga di adakan bersama (2 rombongan). Dan kamu yang sering tertinggal pelajarannya karena ketiduran,( karena kelas dan tempatnya selalu berpindah ) kamu jadi selalu melakukan penilaian sendiri ditemani pembina dan murid lain yang menyusul. Jadi kesempatan kalian bicara hampir tak ada.

Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk mendengar suaramu, si anak emas guru musik (ciee~ suit~ suit~)

Pekerjaanmu pun selesai. Setelah kamu ganti baju dan membuka pintu keluar, ke enam pemuda itu telah menunggumu.

"Jadi?" kata Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tadi adalah kepribadianku yang lain." Jawabmu. Mereka hanya diam menatapmu,

Setelah saling bertukar pandangan *eiits, saling bertatap mata cukup lama dengan para pemuda tampan bin ketcheh badai cetar membahana ulala #abaikan, kamu akhirnya menyerah mempertahankan calm face-mu.

Kamu langsung melakukan Dogeza "Tolong ampuni hamba dan rahasiakan aib hamba!" katamu dengan penuh kesungguhan. Adegan komedi yang tak asing. Hem.

Akashi yang satunya-yang seorang sadistik-pun puas dengan reaksimu

"Ada lagi yang kau sembunyikan, (name)?"

"Aku juga bekerja di tempat karaoke kenalanku." Jawabmu masih sambil bersujud.

Kise, midorima, Aomine dan Kuroko sweat drop 'gak usah pake sujud juga kali...'

"Ooi, (name)! Lama tak jumpa! Ngomong-ngomong not-nya udah selesai?" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Berlari mendatangi kalian.

"udah." Kamu bangkit dan menyerahkan catatan not (namanya partitur atau apalah, aku gak inget) dari 3 lagu yang di request tempat kerja karaokemu.

"Udah di cek lagi? Berulang kali loh!" katanya mewanti-wanti

"Udah..., Tonari-san, mau berangkat kerja? Kali ini ganti shift malam ya."

"Yep, _Arigatou na_, kalo begini aku bisa segera menyerahkannya pada bos, kebetulan yang menyenangkan bertemu denganmu. Kapan-kapan mampir dengan kakak-kakak tampan itu ya!" Ucapnya sambil berlalu dan melambaikan tangan.

Kamu senyum garing dan membalas lambaian tangan itu. Kakak tamvan? Emang bener sih... tapi siapa sangka kalo para tamvan ini adalah... ah sudahlah...

...Fin...

* * *

Readers: _Chotto_! Author somplak! Apa-apaan sujud terus 'fin' kagak nyambung ntuh?! Lu bosen idup hah?! Ya elah, lama banget updatenya Taplak! Gue lindes lu!

Author: thabal...thabal...olang thabal disayang Luhan...#eeh, *ngindari lemparan tronton #wtf *ketawa garing

GOM: terimalah, (name), kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi budak kami.

Readers: Lu pelangi+basket maniak homo diem aja lu! *lempar bis

Akashi: _Nani_?! *ckris *death glare

Author: *kicep, ya...ya udah! kapan-kapan gue lanjutin deh! Mohon minimalisir korban weh! Ahomine! Lu dapet ntuh granat dari mane coeg?!

Aomine: *devil smile

Readers: SINI LU BAJING ANYUT! *ngangkat mobil sportnya Akashi

Author: Waaa! Itu barang mahal pangeran kegelapan ding! Sayang uang dong! *plaak

Kise: *ngrakit bom nuklir bareng Kuroko *Yandere mode on

Author: WOI! LU KUNING AMA BIRU! BUSET! JANGAN NGRAKIT DISINI! *ngindari mobil melayang

Midorima: *siap-siap nglempar Murasakibara *smiley face

Murasakibara: *pose canon man

Author: EMANG SIRKUS?! UDAAAH! BUBAR BUBAAAAAARRRRR! \\(-A-")/

* * *

Kuharap chapter ini tak mengecewakan kalian...#membungkuk

Saatnya balas review!

Kujyo Akari: ini next-nya...btw Kaichou wa maid-sama serial manganya udah abis juga yaa... aku gak terlalu ngikuti yang manga sih #digampar

hakahina14: Sekarang udah tahu khaan? lanjutannya ini seru gak?

fuyuki208: merekalah yang dateng. Ngahaha... siapkan hatimu aja deeh :3

ashidaakane7: hehehe, aku emang berdosa membuat readers-ku sendiri digituin # digantung, eh iya, typo ._."

yohey57: Aku juga salting sendiri mbayanginnya...hehehe...yaah... untuk siapanya udah tau lah yaa... makasih pujiannya ^_^

Kurotori Rei: ya elah, ujung-ujungnya juga mau :p Kalo aku sih Tetsu bakal kujadiin guling #dipendem

Takatsuki Aina: Silahkaaaan ini kelanjutannya~ :D

sasamiajeng: keep stay tune ya! doain greget terus! :D

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua, btw ini fanfic tetep lanjut kok... penggarapan chap selanjutnya bener-bener menguras pikiran lebih dari pada chap sebelumnya. Jadi semoga bisa memuaskan kalian nanti

Salam Hangat

Author Somplak bin greget :v


	9. Chapter 8

KYAAAAAHHH~! MEREKA IMUT BANGETTT! *Guling guling liat Teiko Arc

Naah... ada kelanjutannya khaan? *dicuekin, jahat!

Ehem. Minna, chapter ini para GOM akan seperti pemeran sampingan, mohon maklum, karena aku baru ingat kalau aku tak mengungkit sama sekali tentang anggota kru 'Red Moon', dan berhubung ada yang tanya juga.

Warning: OOC, GAJE, TYPO, DLL

-Chapter 8-

11.15 P.M ...

**Author POV**

Kamu sedang menuntun sepedamu, berjalan santai dengan para pemuda pelangi yang menyambangimu di tempat kerjamu tadi.

"Yaah... bagaimanapun juga aku masih kepikiran, dan meskipun aku berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran ini... tapi tak kusangka kalian bakal mengunjungi maid cafe malem-malem, hobi yang unik." Katamu melirik kiseki no sedai dengan tatapan gadis melirik om-om mesum. #waks :v

"Jangan tanya aku, ini semua karena Murasakibara _yaro _dan Midorima." Timpal Aomine tak peduli.

"Habis aku lapar..."Seret Murasakibara.

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau ada baiknya kalau mengunjungi tempat itu... sekaligus menghangatkan diri-nanodayo." Kata Midorima datar.

"BAIK JIDAT LU! Ya ampun! Emangnya kau Esper?! Apa kalian kurang puas menjadikanku budak kalian di sekolah?! Kalian mengutuk kehidupanku yang tenang tau!" Protesmu sambil menggerakkan jari-jarimu dengan ambigu(?).

"_Yada na_... (name)-cchi... kalau kamu bilang begitu seperti kami yang jadi tokoh jahatnya-ssu~ Lagipula ini semua berawal dari tindakan dan perkataanmu sendiri ka~n?" Kata Kise sambil tersenyum.

Kamu mendecih kesal dan membuang muka. Kise terkekeh 'lucu...' batinnya.

"_Nanda_? Jangan keseruan sendiri sampai mengacuhkan kami, Banci kolong jembatan!" Sela Aomine sambil merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Kise.

"Woh! Julukan yang bagus!" Katamu sambil tertawa dan ber-_High Five _dengan Aomine. Kise manyun dan memulai jerit sakit hatinya.

"Oh, iya... aku penasaran bagaimana caranya kalian bisa keluar di tengah malam seperti ini, trus apa yang bakal kalian katakan pada ortu kalian saat pulang nanti?" Tanyamu penasaran

"Aku meyakinkan ayahku kalau hal ini berhubungan dengan klub basket, tentunya aku tak bisa menggunakan alasan ini lagi, jadi mungkin aku akan jarang datang." Jelas sang kapten.

"Oh..." jawabmu.

"Aku izin menginap di rumah temanku untuk belajar kelompok, hehehe" Kata Aomine sambil nyengir kekanakan.

"Aku juga." Balas Kuroko poker face.

"Sama." Timpal Midorima.

"Aku izin ke ortu kalau pemotretan hari ini akan sampai pagi-ssu! Aku juga berhasil meyakinkan orang-orang di tempat kerja-ssu!" kata Kise tak lupa dengan aura cerahnya.

"Kalau Murasakibara-san?" Katamu sambil mendongak ke arah samping. Buset, berapapun kamu melihatnya, kamu tetap terkejut dengan tingginya.

"Ng? "_Ittekimasu"_ begitu." katanya dengan nada nyeret

Aish, nih anak. Tapi, karena tak ada tanda-tanda pengumuman orang hilang mungkin tak apa.

Mari kita Skip...

Didepan pagar sekolah, sebelah pos satpam... Terlihat beberapa sosok yang kau kenal, yap, mereka adalah beberapa orang anggota kru-mu.

"Yo! Minna! Kok gak masuk? Kalian belum memberinya 'vitamin harian'?" katamu sambil memarkir sepeda.

"Shh! Pelankan suaramu!" Kata salah satu dari mereka setengah berbisik dan memberi isyarat diam. "Kali ini ada 2 orang!" Lanjutnya.

"Woh! Sepertinya menarik, 'Vitamin'nya masih cukup?" Katamu(bisikmu) sambil ikut nimbrung.

"Haha, jangan sebut 'vitamin' dong! Kita kan jadi kayak orang baik..." kata salah satu dari 3 orang yang ternyata kru mu, Joe Kisaragi (15).

"Emang kita orang baik?" Tanya seseorang disebelahnya, Kanato Shion (14).

"Bukan" jawab serempak kalian dan diikuti tawa kecil nan pelan.

"Kalau bercanda terus gak masuk-masuk lho... Ya ampun, gak ada yang udah di dalem apa?! Masa' gak mau mbantu sih? Apa lewat jalan lain aja ya?" Keluh seseorang yang tadi menyuruhmu memelankan suaramu, Sawamura Azul (15).

" Tembok yang lain lebih tinggi dari ini, dan ingat, **tembok**. Kalau lompat sih bisa saja... tapi aku membawa tamu es tima weah di sini... Dan mungkin beberapa dari mereka tak bisa melompati pagar maupun tembok seperti itu..." Katamu sambil menunjuk 6 pemuda yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian.

"5 orang yaa... memang yang besar itu keknya gak mungkin deh..." Kata Sawamura sambil sweat drop melihat betapa besarnya pemuda berambut ungu itu.

"Anoo... sebenarnya ada 6 orang loh." Katamu sambil tersenyum kasihan dan menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"_Doumo..."_ Salamnya sambil poker face dan sedikit menundukkan kepala, kelewat sopan.

"He? HHEEEEEEE?! Se, sejak kapan?!" Kaget mereka sambil tetap mempertahankan frekuensi suara, dan Kanato batuk tersedak daun. #what?!

"_Shh! Hora!_ Kalian yang berkata kalau tak boleh keras-keras bukan?!" Teriakmu sambil setengah berbisik.

"Ehem, boleh kami tau nama kalian?" tanya Kanato.

"_Ore no namae wa, Akashi Sejuurou, yoroshiku na._" (namaku Akashi Seijuurou, salam kenal)

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Kise Ryota-ssu~!"

"_Ore, Aomine Daiki. Koitsu wa Murasakibara Atsushi._"(Aku, Aomine Daiki. Dan orang ini Murasakibara Atsushi) Kata Aomine yang tersenyum sambil menunjuk Murasakibara yang menguap lebar, selebar Gua Son Doong #apaan tuh?

"_Kuroko Tetsuya-desu, Yoroshiku onegai simasu._"(Kuroko Tetsuya, mohon bantuannya.)

**Reader POV**

"Naa, Kuroko, kau bisa lompati pagar ini nggak?" kalau dia bisa, menuangkan obat tidur ini bukanlah hal yang sulit, karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

"_Sumimasen, boku wa dekinai-desu_" (Maaf, aku tidak bisa) _Yahari naa,_ selanjutnya gimana nih? Andai dia bisa menyalurkan Ketipisan hawanya ke orang lain. Tak ada pilihan selain pengalihan perhatian ya?

Yosh, batu ini yang akan kugunakan. Kupandangi rekan-rekan ku, dan sepertinya mereka mengerti

**Author POV**

Kamu melempar Batu yang cukup besar itu sejauh mungkin, dan salah satu dari penjaga itu menghampirinya.

'Cih, Cuma satu.' Kesalmu sambil memakai topeng Noah berbentuk Serigala pemberian kakekmu, menyeret resleting jaketmu dan memakai tudungnya, lalu kamu melompati pagar dengan mudahnya diikuti teman-temanmu dan Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Akashi. Satpam yang ada disana melihatmu dan menghampirimu.

"Siapa kau?! Kau penyusupnya ya?!" Teriaknya penuh kekesalan.

Kamu tak bergeming. Saat satpam itu keluar dari posnya, seketika itu juga temanmu, yang memakai jaket gelap bertudung sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya berlari di belakang satpam itu dan memukulnya dari belakang, saat tak sadarkan diri, kalian meminumkannya obat tidur, mengangkatnya masuk ke posnya, memposisikannya seperti sedang ketiduran dan menuangkan obat tidur ke 2 cangkir kopi milik satpam itu. Lalu kalian mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat. Kalian kembali sembunyi di semak-semak. Kisedai yang mengikuti dan membantu kalian mengangkat satpam yang beratnya astojim itu hanya ber-sweat drop.

"Mereka nekat sekali, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, benar-benar hebat-nodayo." Kata Midorima

"_Aa._" Balas Akashi singkat.

"_S-Sugee..._mereka benar-benar menggila." Kata Aomine

"_Hontou-ssu._.." timpal Kise. harusnya kau lihat fansmu Kise, mereka lebih 'gila' dari ini.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa, Cuma kucing mungkin. Oi, bagaima-...OI?! MALAH TIDUR! BANGUN BEGO!" Kata satpam satunya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh dan memukul kepala satpam yang 'tertidur' itu.

Tak ada jawaban, dia mendecih kesal dan meminum kopinya, lalu-

**BRUUK**

-selesai, begitulah. Kamu dan teman-temanmu mengambil kunci pagar dan membukakan pintu di pagar untuk mempersilahkan Murasakibara dan Kuroko masuk.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah melakukan ini-ssu." Kata Kise melihat 2 'mayat' tergeletak tidur cantik dengan posisi cantik dan di tempat cantik mereka.

"Kau baru merasa bersalah sekarang? Terlambat Kise. Kau sekarang sama saja dengan kami..." Katamu sambil senyum iblis dan suara 'fufufu' menyelinap keluar dari mulutmu.

**Reader POV**

Yosh... sekarang kami sudah sampai di Gym. Masa aku juga harus memberi tahu mereka pintu masuk rahasia kami? Yang benar saja.

(Sawamura-sambil merangkul bahumu) "Oi, bisa bicara sebentar? Kemarilah." Akupun dibawa ke kelompok konferensi(?) yang terdiri dari : Jogasaki, Kanato,dan Sawamura yang baru saja dibentuk. #plaak

"(Name), serius kita mau ngasih tau mereka pintu itu juga? Rasanya kok kayak...gimanaa..gitu ya?" hah? 'gimana'nya itu gimana?

"Kalau ngomong yang jelas dong, jangan berbelit gitu...etto...jogasaki?"

"Joe Kisaragi! Astaga, kapan kau bisa mengingat namaku, kapten sialan?!"

"Kau kan tau kalau aku tak bisa mengingat sesuatu sekaligus... maklumi lha..." kataku memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kecuali dance ya?"

"hehe~" senyumku mengembang.

"Kalau naik pohon kek waktu itu gimana?" Sawamura itu... yang pake topeng Beruang, yang dimenangkannya lewat lotre tahun lalu... Pohon kah?

Kami pun menoleh ke belakang melihat Murasakibara yang memakan sebatang Maiubo yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Kami kembali memunggungi mereka

"Kau ingin membuat ranting-bukan, batang pohonnya patah? Kalau dia jatoh bagimane?" Kata Joe dengan muka serius.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya sambil bermuka menyesal. Kasihan pohon ama tanahnya entar. #ups

Aku menghela nafas. Pintu juga sudah di gembok. Iya, gembok, gembok besi yang kuat, yang pasti akan merepotkan jika bersikeras ingin membukanya.

"Apa boleh buat, tunjukkan saja pada mereka... Lagipula akan merepotkan jika menggendong dan membawa mereka masuk lewat ventilasi." Yep, dan aku gak sudi melakukannya. Bayangin aja ada cewek yang nggendong cowok, apalagi bridal style...

...

Aku gak tahan pengen ketawa.

Mari kita Skip...

Kami sudah ada di dalam, dan oh betapa kesalnya~ setelah kami melewati satpam yang mukanya serem bagai penjaga neraka...kami melihat sekitar 10 orang tengah asyik bercanda ria dan menari dengan lagu dan irama yang menyenangkan... dan mereka yang tak merasa punya dosa nan sok innocent itu bertanya

"Yo! Kalian lama sekali! Kami sudah nunggu dari tadi lho..." Kalau ini bukan sebuah penghinaan terus apa?

**Author POV**

Tanpa kamu sadari aura hitam pekat nan menakutkan keluar dari tubuhmu dan menjalar bagaikan api.

"Yo! Brengsek, Sepertinya kalian benar-benar menikmati kegiatan kalian sampai melupakan gerbangnya...hahaha..." Katamu sambil senyum yang menurut mereka bakal manis tanpa ada latar belakang aura hitam dan kata kasar itu.

"_Gomen yo... (name)-chan...te-he~_ Jangan gitu dong...kamu kan penyabar, baik hati dan pinter... **Cup, **meskipun dalam batas minimum..." Kata gadis bule, Paula Maris (16) sambil mencium pipi kananmu. Ciuman adalah salam di negara asal kebanyakan anggotamu. Jadi kalau tiba-tiba di cium sih sudah biasa.

"Kau itu niat menghina atau memuji sih?"

"_Maa, ii yo..._ hal kecil begitu Jangan dipikirkan terlalu serius, ntar botak-tte,Badanmu kurus sekali (name), kau diet?" Kata Jack Torrey (14) yang memeluk pundakmu lalu kemudian memegang kedua lenganmu.

"Heh?" dari kepalamu keluar tanda tanya.

"Sudah kuduga, aku dan Souma-kun harus tinggal bersamamu... kami akan memasak makanan yang bergizi untukmu dan merawatmu dengan baik. Aku khawatir sekali... KALAU KAMU TAK BESAR-BESAR BAGAIMANA?" Kata Shean Oviedo (20) dengan penekanan kata. muncul seperempat siku dan-

**DUAGH! Sshh...**

"Om-om pedo diem aja. Lalu? Apa semuanya sudah ada di sini?" lanjutmu sambil tak menghiraukan mayat di pojokan dengan bakpao anget di kepalanya.

"Ada 14 orang... berarti kurang 6..." kata Daisuke Hongou (15)

"haaa...harus berapa kali ku bilang untuk tak terlambat..." katamu sambil memijat dahi.

"(name)! Kau lupa untuk memperkenalkan para cowok tampan ini~ kau curang sekali, menyimpan mereka untukmu sendiri~ hei, kau tinggi ya!" kata Paula sambil merangkul lengan Murasakibara.

"Aah, mereka teman-temanku dari sekolah, yang merah dan bermata sipit itu Akashi Seijuurou, yang ungu tinggi Murasakibara Atsushi, yang hijau megane Midorima Shintarou, yang biru tua nan gelap Aomine Daiki, yang kuning Kise Ryouta, dia cowok, dan yang biru muda manis di sana Kuroko Tetsuya." Perkenalan yang kalo dijelaskan dan di teruskan bakal rumit.

"wo... jadi mereka ya tim basket sekolah ini yang selalu menang itu? Jika dilihat dari dekat memang kelihatan hebatnya yaa..." Sabura Souma (17)

"Boleh minta foto nggak?!" Suzuhara Kunwar (14)

"_Ne_, warna rambut kalian asli apa di semir?" Kazuki Bourgenoiz (14)

"Bisa perlihatkan sedikit teknik basket kalian nggak?" Kazune Bourgenoiz (14). Mereka berdua kembar.

"Aku melihat pertandingan kalian kemarin! yaah... kalian benar-benar hebat, aku sampai tak percaya kalau kalian masih smp...Apalagi kamu, benar-benar tak terduga! hahaha" Ciara Anna (16)

"_Arigatou gozaimasu._" Kata Kuroko sambil senyum.

"Hei! Kamu Kise Ryouta yang seorang model itu kan?! Boleh kasih tanda tangan? Di kaos ku!" Kata Suzuhara antusias.

"A-aah...baiklah..." Kise membubuhkan tanda tangannya di punggung kaos Suzuhara

"Ngomong-ngomong Midorima-san, itu apa?" Tanya Daisuke.

"Ini lucky item-ku hari ini." Jelas Midorima singkat dan dibalas dengan "heeeh" Daisuke bersweat drop.

Kamu membiarkan mereka bercengkrama sejenak, untuk saling mengenal saja, sedangkan kamu mengecek persiapan latihan. Musik, laptop, kamera... sepertinya semua sudah bagus, sekarang tinggal menunggu kabar dari kru-mu yang telat.

"(name), aku masih bingung dengan gerakan di _beat_ ini..." tanya Shion sambil memperlihatkan sebuah video rekaman latihan kalian yang lalu.

"Oh, akan ku ajari. Ada kesulitan lain?"

"Lagi bingung nentuin gerakan penyambung antara lagu ini dan ini, disini kalo gak salah yang ini duet ye? Pake sexy dance nggak?" Astad Sevani (17)

"Iya, soal sexy dance itu aku masih agak... begitulah, klo bingung nentuin berarti udah ada ide kan? Diliat aja dulu, lebih cocok yang mana...Souma-san, tolong ya!" Katamu sambil sedikit mengambil jarak dari sana bersama 3 orang yang belum menguasai gerakan lainnya.

"Oke." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengambil ruang lain yang masih kosong. Ruang sisanya untuk anggota kru lain yang tinggal menguasai koreografi dan memantapkan gerakan saja. Kisedai juga ikut terseret bersama mereka.

"Tung-! Aku tidak bisa menari-nanodayo!" Kata Midorima 'sedikit' kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Bisa! Pasti bisa! Semua orang bisa menari! Ayo!" balas Anna.

Aomine dan Kise keasyikan sendiri. Midorima menari dengan wajah keberatan dan malu-malu. Kuroko sepertinya juga cukup tertarik, tapi sekali-kali dia melirikmu (curi-curi pandang :D) . Murasakibara? Dia lagi mengikuti gerakan mereka dengan malas. Kalau Akashi... Dia hanya melihat di tepi, sepertinya sedang menganalisis fisik semua orang di situ. Demi apa? Demi tim basketnya.

Ah, aku bohong, dia sedang memperhatikanmu.

"(NAME)-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" Teriak salah satu anggota kru-mu, Suzuki Tsubasa (15) yang meluncur sambil berpose akan memeluk.

**DESH!**

Kamu menahan orang abnormal yang lagi 'nyerang' kamu dari belakang dengan kakimu yang berada di mukanya sekarang.

"Beraninya kau telat, tiang listrik!" Yaah, yang kamu injak dan gesek-gesek kayak keset itu orangnya memang tinggi dan kurus kayak tiang. Kise cuma meringis sambil memegang mukanya saat melihat kalian dari jauh.

"_Hidoii yo~_ (name)-chan, padahal aku sedang meluapkan rasa cinta dan rinduku padamu..." Katanya sambil menetaskan air mata.

"Jijay deh!" Katamu sambil begidik jijik. Sekarang dia pundung di pojokan.

"Oy, (name), jangan terlalu keras padanya... Hatinya itu lembut..." Kata seseorang berambut hitam dan tinggi terkekeh sambil menghampirimu. Hideyoshi Omari (20) mantan ketua.

"Hahaha! Maksudmu lembut kayak cumi?! Dia kan pada dasarnya seorang Masochist! Dia pasti menikmatinya! Gyahahaha!" Ejek Hijikata Tatsumi (18) sambil ngakak habis-habisan.

"Menjijikkan." Kata anggota lainnya, Arima Genekelly (16) sambil memasang wajah dingin.

"Kalian jahat banget sih sama aku?! Aku benci kalian! Huweee Souma-san, tolong aku!" Tsubasa bangkit, berteriak ke arah kalian terus lari memeluk Souma dari belakang. Kelakuannya mirip seseorang. #You Know Lah...

"Kalian hobi banget mem-bully teman kalian...Sudah, hentikan." Misaki Lazzarini (15).

"_Ha~i."_ Kata mereka berdua bebarengan.

"_Ani-_,maksudku, Omari-senpai! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan terlambat?! Kalian juga! Beri contoh yang baik untuk _kouhai_ kalian dong!" Katamu marah-marah.

"_Kouhai_ _ka_... _mendoksai naa_...oh iya, Adam sama Elise hari ini nggak ikut latihan, mereka lagi babak belur di apartemenku sekarang, sepertinya mereka berkelahi dengan grup lain. _Dou suru? Kaichou-san?_" katanya mencoba mengintimidasi mu.

"Abaikan mereka. Aku gak mau repot-repot untuk hal seperti ini apalagi dengan jenis seperti mereka." Jawabmu cuek.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu jadi kayak ngomongin hewan yah?" kata Omari sambil ber-sweat drop.

Kamu mulai memberi pengarahan pada teman-temanmu yang masih belum bisa tadi

"Kalau gitu lihat gerakanku dulu, setelah itu kalian ikuti pelan-pelan sampai bisa. Satu dua tiga," Kamu pun mulai mempraktekkan gerakan-gerakan dalam dance-mu.

03.00 AM...

"_Otsukare-desu~"_

"_Mata ashita nee!"_

"_Ooh..."_

Dengan keadaan fisik yang lelah, mereka tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan hal seperti ini tiap hari, meskipun sering tertidur di kelas.

"Kalau begitu, aku lewat sini, sampai jumpa di sekolah." Midorima dan Akashi mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan kalian.

Lalu selanjutnya Murasakibara, Kise dan Kuroko. Lalu yang terakhir Aomine.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, (name). Pastikan kau untuk langsung pulang ke rumah..." katanya sambil mengecup dahimu. Sepertinya dia setengah ngelindur deh -_-"

Kamu hanya memegangi dahimu dan memandangnya sampai dia menghilang dari pandanganmu.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Lho? Kok Akashi nyebut 'ore'? bukannya disini Akashinya yang bokushi?

Mungkin ada yang bakal nyebut ato nanya gitu, nah, akan aku jelasin.

Akashi yang bokushi merasa ini adalah hal yang tak berguna dan dia membiarkan Akashi yang Oreshi untuk mengambil alih, dia hanya akan menonton di balik si Oreshi-nya...begitu. Kalau ada yang salah atau tak sesuai dengan apapun, apapun itu, aku minta maaf...

Yang diatas adalah fanservice nya Aomine~ kuharap ada yang suka~ ^_^

Hideyoshi Omari sudah kamu anggap seperti kakak laki-lakimu, jadi kamu biasa memanggilnya "_Aniki"_ jika tak ada orang lain selain kalian berdua.

Hideyoshi Omari (20) : Suka bercanda, suka jahil, tipe kakak yang sayang adiknya.

Sawamura Azul (15) : Kayak bocah lelaki pada umumnya, agak gampang panik.

Sabura Souma (17) : Pendiem dan tenang, kadang kelewat pendiem, tipe cowok yang bisa diandalkan.

Suzuhara Kunwar (14) : Penggemar _ikemen._

Daisuke Hongou (15) : tipe anak yang tenang dan kalem.

Hijikata Tatsumi (18) : suka ketawa, kadang ucapannya menyakitkan

Joe Kisaragi (15) : Anak yankee yang cukup terkenal di daerah sana, sangar tapi baik hati.

Misaki Lazzarini (15) : cewek blasteran yang kelewat dingin, kata-katanya kayak tombak es.

Arima Genekelly (16) : Tipe seorang intelegen yang tajam.

Kazune &amp; Kazuki Bourgenoiz (14) : si kembar yang lincah dan periang

Paula Maris (16) : gadis ABG.

Alfred Astaire (17) : Cowok berkepribadian normal

Shean Oviedo (20) : om-om feminim pengidap pedofilia #uhuk.

Ciara Anna (16) : gadis yang periang dan energik

Jack Torrey (14) : tipe anak yang santai

Suzuki Tsubasa (15) : cowok kebanyakan protein, kadang 'abnormal'

Astad Sevani (17) : Cowok berkepribadian normal

Kanato Shion (14) : Cowok berkepribadian normal

Elise Johson : Cewek normal kekurangan niat tapi punya 'bakat'

Adam D. James : Cowok ganas yang suka membuat onar.

'Electrix Robo' (unknown) : unknown, (sumpah, jarang muncul latihan, apalagi ngomong) selalu ada di setiap pertandingan, sering melakukan robotic dance dan bahasa isyarat dengan gerakan khas robot.

* * *

Yaah... update kilat nih. sekarang lagi nonton Teikou Arc, sumpah! mereka Unyu-unyu! dan keren-keren banget! Kurokoooo! #abaikan

ItsukaMei: Hahaha... ini saran dari temenku sih... maaf aku agak lupa kalau udah ada yang make. kalau dibilangin kek gitu rasanya emang lucu yee XD

ashidaakane7: bukan, bukan, tokoh 'aku' nya kagak punya kepribadian ganda, cuma bohong itu, maaf membuatmu kecewa akane-chan. #membungkuk.

IzumiTetsuya: Hai! lama gak ketemu! soal sujud kukira bakal lucu, jadi kumasukkan, ternyata enggak ya? maaf yaa.. anime harem kah... aku gak terlalu suka soalnya kebanyakan ada ecchi atau hal yang mendekati itu. Hem...Mido-chin! untuk kesempatanmu ke cewek ini tunggulah 2 chapter lagi! #teriak ke gunung #dilempar lucky item. Ooh... untuk selanjutnya aku akan berusaha menyeimbangkan Oreshi dan Bokushinya. Sekarang lagi nggali info dari animenya.

Jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf. Kutunggu Review kalian Readers! Senang deh lihat banyak yang membaca fanficku ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

Midorima dan Akashi di kelas A (unggulan)

Momoi di kelas B (regular)

Kise, Kuroko dan kamu di kelas C (regular)

Aomine dan Haizaki di kelas D (regular)

Warning: GJ, OOC, TYPO, DLL

Chapter 9

**Reader POV**

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu! BANZAI ! Tak ada pelajaran teori! Sekarang waktunya non akademik menguasai sekolah membosankan ini! GYAHAHAHAHA! Bersemangatlah! Diriku!

Jam Pertama, Olah Raga! Materinya... Basket. Tentang Shooting dan Dribbling ya? Aish... kalau drible sih masih bisa... tapi kalau Shooting... Aah... aku gak percaya diri... andai aku punya bakat kayak Midorima. _Nante sa_, tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, dan itu yang membuat dunia ini tak membosankan. Entah dari mana aku mendengar kalimat itu.

Di lapangan sekolah...

"_Sensei_ akan sedikit terlambat, jadi untuk pemanasan kelililing lapangan 2 kali." Kata Akashi, murid yang ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan angkatannya.

Dengan mata masih tertutup aku berlari kecil sekedarnya... yaah... gerakan tadi malam memang sedikit sulit, karena tempo gerakannya memang cepat, tapi tak kusangka proses mengajar bakal melelahkan seperti ini. Aku memang gak bakat ngajar yee... Yah, untung mereka bisa menguasainya dalam semalam.

"_(Name)-cchi! (Name)-cchi! O__o__kirou!_ Kamu serius mau lari sambil menutup mata seperti itu-ssu _ka_?"

"Jangan goncang tubuhku Kise, kepalaku jadi pusing."

"Nanti kamu jatuh lo, (name)-san."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Kuroko." Tapi mataku bener-bener susah di buka sekarang, aku kagum pada mereka yang tampak tak lelah atau ngantuk sedikitpun. Bener-bener hebat. Ku akui itu.

**BRUK!**

Ups, sepertinya aku menubruk seseorang.

"_Teme..._kalau lari liat-liat dong! Kau cari gara-gara hah?!"

Wheee...aku nubruk orang yang serem! Dia pasti Haizaki yang sering di bicarakan itu. Ogah aku berurusan dengannya.

"_Gomennasai._" Kuharap ini cepat selesai.

"Hah?! Enak saja! Memang dengan mudahnya aku mau memaafkanmu?" membesar-besarkan masalah deh. Ini bakal merepotkan.

"(Name)-cchi!" Ah, Kise kok di belakangku? Apa aku tadi larinya kecepetan ya?

"_Ooh...Ryouta janaika? Nanda?_ _Koitsu wa teme no shiriai?" _(oh...Ryouta ya? Apa? Anak ini kenalanmu?)

"Jangan ganggu dia, Haizaki-kun." Kuroko?

... _Ya-yabai,_ kita jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Duh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini agak memalukan dan merepotkan, untung gak ada guru disini.

"Haa?! Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Tetsuya!"

"Tentu ada, dia adalah teman sekelasku. Jadi maafkanlah dia." Kuhargai itu, Kuroko, tapi tolong jangan buat nih orang lebih panas, tolong.

"Hee... _Oi onna,_aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau jadi pacarku, bagaimana?" Dia tersenyum licik, sepertinya hal ini memang bisa terjadi...tapi.

Syarat yang aneh, Haizaki, benar-benar aneh. Kayak... gak ada hubungannya gitu lho. Apa dia berencana memanas-manasi seseorang? Tapi siapa? Dan gadis yang sepertinya sedang marah disana... kayaknya pacarnya deh, _whoa! Kowai naa..._ Berencana memanasi pacarnya kah?

"Jangan dengarkan dia (name)-cchi. Abaikan saja dia dan ayo pergi, sekarang masih di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran." Jarang-jarang aku melihat mukanya yang serius itu. Tapi dia ada benarnya juga.

Lanjutkan saja lariku, toh aku juga sudah minta maaf. Cuma masalah kecil kayak gitu gak usah dibesar-besarkan. Seharusnya.

**Tep...**

Dia memegang tanganku? Sekarang apa lagi? Apa-apaan genggamannya ini?

"Oi, apakah begitu caramu meminta maaf? Tidak sopan sekali untuk seorang wanita. Kubilang padamu untuk jadi pacarku, seharusnya kau tak bersikap seperti itu dan jadi milikku..." Dan beraninya dia menarikku dengan kasar.

"Haizaki-kun!" Kuroko! Tung-Jangan serang dia secara gegabah seperti itu!

"_Urusai!"_

**Bruuuk**

**...**

"Kuh...uhuk! uhuk!" ... Kuroko...

"_Kuroko-cchi! Teme..._apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" ... Kise ...

"Oi, Haizaki! Minta maaf pada Tetsu sekarang!"... Aomine? ... oh iya, kita satu giliran.

"Kalian cerewet sekali, sudah kubilang, ini bukan urusan kalian... urusanku sekarang adalah dengan gadis pel*cur ini."

**Ctik**

Whoa... orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan, menggangggu, cerewet, songong banget. Beraninya dia berbuat begitu pada temanku, tepat dihadapanku... dan mencapku dengan seenaknya.

Aku menoleh dan kutatap matanya. Sekarang aku benar-benar marah dan merasa terganggu.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Haizaki-san. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku. _Meere da._"

**Author POV**

"Ini perintah."

Kata-kata seperti itu benar-benar jarang kau ucapkan, bahkan pada kru-mu sendiri. Setelah menatap matamu, secara refleks haizaki melepas tanganmu. Dan memegang tangannya yang gemetar.

'Apa? Apa dia sedang mengintimidasiku? Gadis lemah ini?!'

"Sekarang, minta maaflah pada Kuroko." Katamu masih dengan tatapan dan aura mengintimidasi.

"_Na-?!"_

"Sekarang, Haizaki-san."

Dia terdiam, memalingkan muka sambil mendecih pelan. Tubuhnya mendadak dingin dan tak mau berhenti gemetar.

"_Warui__._" Katanya singkat.

Lalu dia kembali lari, pergi melanjutkan pemanasannya. Kamu langsung kembali pada mood normalmu dan membantu Kuroko berdiri, terima kasih pada kejadian barusan, kamu sekarang sudah nggak ngantuk lagi. Sekarang Kuroko dibawa ke UKS bareng Kise.

"(Name), Nanti pulang sekolah... aku akan membarengimu." Kata Aomine

"Kenapa?" tanyamu.

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja." Lanjutnya sambil kembali berlari. Kerubungan pun bubar.

"Haa..." kamu menghela nafas panjang.

"_Daijoubu ka?_ (name)? Tadi memang cukup menakutkan, apalagi lawanmu adalah seorang Haizaki yang terkenal kasar." Kata Teito sambil menyamakan langkahnya.

"_Ooh...hengki da._" Jawabmu singkat.

"Bersyukurlah karena kau masih selamat, baka(name)." Kata Takao Mimori , adik dari Takao Kazunari. Beda 4 bulan, jika dibanding dengan kakaknya yang ceria, gadis ini memang dingin, tapi hatinya baik. Mendekati Tsundere yak? Apa Kuudere?

"..." kau tak menjawab dan melanjutkan larimu, di kelilingi teman-teman sekelasmu yang berbicara tentang topik terhangat tadi.

"_Nee,_ gadis itu hebat ya, keren..." kata seorang gadis

"Kalau dia cowok pasti bagus..." timpal gadis lainnya yang merupakan teman Momoi.

"He?!" kaget Momoi.

"Hahaha...Habis... dia membuat Haizaki yang kasar itu takluk bukan?"

"Namanya siapa ya? Aku ingin kenalan dengannya sejak setahun yang lalu."

"Ahahaha... siapa ya..." Momoi cuma bisa ketawa garing.

Dari kejauhan para murid elit-maksudnya anak kelas A, termasuk Akashi dan Midorima, hanya melihat dari kejauhan dengan berbagai ekspresi dan ekspektasi dalam pikiran mereka.

"Cukup mengejutkan gadis itu bisa membungkam Haizaki-nanodayo." Kata Shintarou tenang yang berlari di sebelah si rambut merah.

"Aa...aku jadi sedikit tertarik padanya." Kata si rambut merah sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

'Bukannya dari awal kau sudah tertarik padanya-nanodayo?' Batin Midorima sweat drop.

Di Ruang Gym..

**Read****er**** POV**

**Dunggg**

"_Hai, soko made da, Shooting, 78._" (baik, sampai disitu, menembak, 78)

Aah! Kok gak masuk ya? Padahal tadi udah masuk satu, ukuran kekuatan dan jarak harus di perkirakan dengan baik yaa... tapi aku gak tau hal kayak begituan! Sial, nilaiku pas-pasan banget!

"(Name)-chan! We are one! Nyahahaha!" Kido dan yang lainnya yang Cuma masuk satu mengangkat tangan. Hehe...

"Ooh! We are one! Hahaha!" Kami ber-_high five_, mereka lucu banget.

Aku benar-benar nyaman disini, setelah setiap malam ada disini, aku menganggapnya seperti rumah kedua, konyol sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Sekarang kelas D, Aomine Daiki,"

"O~su..." Ini dia. Kalau dia sih pasti masuk semua ya. Apa aku harus latihan dribbling dulu ya?

"_Ore o miro yo! (Full name)!"_ (Lihat aku! (Full name)!) Ha? Apa maksudnya? Mau pamer? Menyebalkan, aku tau kalau kau hebat, tapi jangan teriak juga kali…

Jangan menatapku begitu... oke, oke, aku akan duduk kembali.

1...2...3...4...5... Tuhkan masuk semua, jadi sudah cukup kan? Sekarang latihan dribling. Ngomong-gomong tapi pose menembaknya berbeda-beda ya?

"Kau sudah lihat kan? Yang paling utama dalam shooting adalah _shape_, buat posisi tubuhmu senyaman mungkin saat menembak-nanodayo. Dan kemungkinan _miss _mu akan berkurang."

"Midorima-san, terima kasih atas sarannya. Akan ku ingat itu." Hem.. bentuk kah... akan ku coba lain kali.

"Oh iya, nanti istirahat naiklah ke atap sekolah. Akan ku tunggu. Dan jangan panggil aku menggunakan _'san'_, itu sedikit menggangguku." Ha? Maksudnya ingin istirahat bersama? Ya ampun... langsung ngomong dong. Gak usah malu-malu gitu, aku kan juga jadi malu ngeliatnya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku makan siang bersama, Midorima, ada apa ya?"

"Sudahlah, pokoknya datang saja. _Sore ja_." Pfft! Dasar pangeran Tsundere. _Kawaii naa_ :3

Syukurlah ada bola yang masih bebas. Sekarang... anggap ada beberapa pemain di hadapanku, mereka menghalangiku untuk mencetak angka. Penjagaan yang ketat di lakukan oleh orang yang lebih besar dariku. Yosh.

**Author POV**

Kamu mulai memantulkan bolanya, dan menguasainya dengan sangat gampang.

Ah, aku akan sedikit menceritakan masa lalumu. Kamu pernah tinggal di Amerika selama 6 tahun, dan kembali ke Jepang 1 tahun lalu. Di Amerika kamu sering melakukan _street ball_ dengan teman-temanmu disana, cowok maupun cewek. Kamu punya 2 sahabat di sana, mereka orang Jepang sama sepertimu. Kagami Taiga dan Himuro Tatsuya. Kalian suka basket dan hanya itu permainan yang menarik bagi kalian sebelum kamu mengenal dance. Jadi hampir setiap hari kalian bermain bersama. Di tim _three on three_ kalian, kamu yang hanya bisa _Dribble_ dan _Pass_ bertugas mirip seperti _Point Guard_. Kagami jadi Skorer (Power Forward) dan Offense, Tatsuya Mengurus sisanya dan Defense. Keseringan kayak gitu.

Dengan para pemain khayalanmu kamu memutar tubuhmu untuk melepaskan diri dari penjagaan, melakukan fake dengan mudah dan melewati mereka satu-persatu. 3 Tahun bermain benar-benar terlihat dalam gerakanmu yang cukup luwes. Sudah setahun kamu tak memainkan olahraga bola oranye itu, tapi kamu belum kehilangan sentuhannya. Tanpa kamu sadari kamu jadi pusat perhatian sebagian orang di sana, termasuk GOM. Kamu melewati penghadang terakhir dan mengoper bolanya secara refleks. Kamu berhenti.

Dan karena tak ada orang disana, bolanya pun memantul bebas. Membuatmu tertawa sejenak lalu berjalan mengambil bolanya.

**Readers POV**

Aah... aku lupa kalau mereka berdua tak ada di sana... Nostalgia sekali. Setelah mendekati ring biasanya aku mengoper bola pada salah satu di antara mereka dan mereka tinggal mencetak angka. Kebiasaan memang sulit dihilangkan, padahal sudah setahun. Oh iya, sekarang mereka sedang apa ya? Mereka kangen, atau masih ingat padaku gak ya? Seandainya aku bisa menghubungi mereka atau menemukan mereka di _social media_. Lagi pula setelah ku berikan nomorku kok tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sms atau telpon sih? _It's very cold, guys._

"Apa yang kau lakukan (name)? Padahal kau tau kalau di sana tak ada orang. Dasar aneh." Oi Mimori, apa-apaan dengan nadamu yang seperti mengejek itu.

"Kau melamun ya? -_-" _Sasuga Teito..._dia langsung tau.

"Ehehehe..." aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku.

"Hee~ (name)-cchi, kau cukup hebat dalam bermain basket ya?" A, Kise dan Kuroko.

"_Maa na_, aku pernah memainkannya saat SD bersama teman-temanku di Amerika."

"A-Amerika-ssu?! Jadi kau sekolah di luar negeri?" gak usah sekaget itu juga kali.

"Aku cukup terkejut, (name)-san. Tak kusangka kamu main basket juga."

"Saat itu tak ada yang lebih seru kecuali basket, apalagi kalau tim-mu adalah orang seperti mereka." Aku mulai mengingat kembali wajah, tingkah laku, kebiasaan mereka dan kegiatan kami saat bersama. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Wajahku sekarang pasti memunculkan senyum yang lebar sekarang.

"_K__irei __naa..."_

"Eh?"

"_Ah! Iye! Nande mo nai-ssu!"_

"Selanjutnya! Kelas C!" . "_Hai!_"

"(name), Kau hebat juga dalam Dribbling, kalau di niati pasti bisa kan?" _Sensei,_ setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing, jadi jangan paksa aku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu mendengus sebal. Ngah! Cuekin aja tuh orang, enak banget ngatur-ngatur gitu, memang dia siapa?! (dia gurumu euy -_-)

"(name)-chin."

"A, Murasakibara-san. Ada apa?"

"Nggak usah '_san' _(name)-chin, kedengarannya merepotkan..."

"Oke, _jaa,_ Murasakibara. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" ah, dia senyum.

"Habis ini ke kantin yuk."

"Oke, tapi kau harus mentraktirku."

"_Ii yo..."_ Selesai. Tunggu, Cuma itu? Ah ya sudahlah.

Jam Mata pelajaran Olahraga memang sering dipercepat, jadi murid-muid bisa istirahat lebih lama.

* * *

Yaah...Soal latihan aku akan memunculkannya sekali-sekali, sekarang alur normal dulu yee nyahaha. Oh iya, soal balasan Review, kalau ada yang tak kubalas maafkan yaa... #menunduk

ashidaakane7 : Desho? mereka imut bingits! masih Shotaaaa! #abaikan. Silahkan...ini chapter berikutnya~

Kurotori Rei : Iya modus XD. Hahaha... aku juga lumayan bingung kok #what?!. Beneran, aku juga bingung. Nyahaha~

fuyuki208: klo banyak yg gak normal lebih rame soalnya~ XD. Iya, aku juga kejang-kejang sendiri mbayanginnya. Oh iya dong, soalnya Harus go green, bukan Go purple! Nyahaha

sasamiajeng : Terima kasih~ nyari di Wiki-san soalnya..., sisanya mikir ngasal :p

Misaki Younna : Kepribadian lainnya siapa? Untuk adegan Dance mungkin Masih Jauh... sabar yaa :)

Takatsuki Aina : Sebenarnya mau 20 aja, tapi entah kenapa jadi 22 #rada serem nih. Mereka imut banget! aku guling-guling saking imutnya! aku aja gak seimut itu! #who cares?!

Izumi Tetsuya : Hem-hem...*senyum. Tunggu aja yaa... Fanservice Mirorima Shintarou #dilempar Lucky item lagi. #woi! emangnya gak sakit?! gue tau kalo lu nantiin! Sabar dikit ngapa?! #abaikan.

yohey57 : Terima kasiih...nini chap selanjutnyaa

Yosh! Minna! maaf membuat kalian menunggu, sekarang aku lagi di rumah saudara#gak ada yang nanya. Oke-oke, aku tau, tapi karena disini miskin sinyal dan jarang ada warnet, sumpah jarang. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya!

Kutunggu Reviewnya yaa ^_^/


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Author POV**

Setelah olahraga, kamu ganti baju dan berjalan bersama Murasakibara untuk membeli cemilan yang... astaga banyak banget! kayak persediaan sebulan! Lengan tangannya yang besar dengan mudahnya menampung dan membawa cemilan-cemilan itu.

"Kau...banyak banget yang kau beli, mau buat apa aja?" tanyamu sambil sweat drop

"Ng? Ya buatku lah_, Hora,_ (name)-chin. Bagianmu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang terisi oleh beberapa camilan.

"Hehe, _Arigatou._" Ucapmu singkat sambil tersenyum dan mengambilnya.

'M-Murasakibara membagi cemilannya! Ada apa ini?! Jangan-jangan mau gempa?!' pikir orang-orang yang melihat kalian, jadi panik. #aku juga neh. -_-"

Untuk mata pelajaran non akademis, masing-masing di beri 'jatah' 3 jam pelajaran dan hanya di hari Sabtu. Jam 1-3, olahraga. Jam 4-6, seni rupa. Jam 7-9, Seni musik. 10-12, Bimbingan Konseling.

"(Name)-chin." Panggilnya tiba-tiba

"Hng?" kamu menoleh sambil memakan camilan yang di berikan padamu.

"Lebih baik (name)-chin tidak sendirian untuk sementara."

"_Doushite?_"

"karena Zaki-chin itu menyebalkan."

"... Baiklah." Katamu ber sweat drop dan menaikkan sebelah alismu.

**Reader POV**

Saat kami kembali ke Gym, karena barang kami masih disana, Akashi menghampiri kami.

"Murasakibara, (name), aku punya permintaan. Bisa kalian bermain basket sebentar? Aku akan mengadakan pengujian bersama sensei untuk anak-anak yang tidak masuk Sabtu lalu."

"Eeh? Tapi Akashi-san, aku sudah ganti baju."

"Maaf jika ini mengganggumu, tapi jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi mereka bisa memperoleh nilai? Aku juga akan bermain."

Aku mendengus pelan, jarang-jarang dia berkata dengan penuh kesopanan seperti ini. Jaga image di depan guru? Kayak orang lain aja. Gimana ya? Kasihan juga sih. Muka mereka memelas gitu. Aah! jangan menatapku begitu! aku jadi nggak enak!

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk, mengambil bajuku dan keluar dari sana. Ah, habis ini aku mau menjenguk Kuroko di UKS aah... Kuharap dia baik-baik saja.

**Author POV**

"Aka-chin, selain kita siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Murasakibara sambi terus menghabiskan cemilannya.

"Midorima dan Kise. Makanlah sambil duduk, Murasakibara." Katanya berwajah datar.

"Haai.." Kata Murasakibara sambil berjalan ke arah dinding, lalu duduk.

"Terima kasih Akashi-san, mau mendampingi kami mengambil nilai. Rasanya kami jadi tidak enak. Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata salah satu murid yang menyusul.

"Tidak apa-apa, tak usah sungkan dan terlalu formal begitu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. #ceritanya tebar pesona nih? #di death glare. #maaf ._."

"Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka ya, Akashi-kun." Kata sensei sambil menyiapkan papan penilaian.

"_Hai._"

"Jadi Akashi-san, penilaiannya kayak gimana?" katamu sambil berjalan masuk.

"Kita akan bertanding." Ujar Akashi dengan tenang. Kamu termangu sejenak.

"B-Bertanding?! Dengan kalian?! Yang dalam setiap kejuaraan tak pernah kalah?!" Katamu kaget tak percaya.

"Jadi begini... Kau, Midorima dan Murasakibara akan berada dalam satu tim dengan Kosuke-san dan Kinjou-san. Sedangkan Aku dan Kise akan satu Tim dengan Ichinose-san, Nobunaga-san dan Saitama-san. Yang terpenting disini adalah melihat mereka bisa Dribbling dan Shooting dengan baik atau tidak. Mengingat mereka tidak masuk karena membolos, pertandingan ini adalah sedikit hukuman dari _sensei _untuk mereka." Jelas Akashi panjang-kali-lebar-kali-tinggi-sama-dengan-luas #bletak! (volume dodol) .

"Dengan Murasakibara katamu? Oi, Akashi!" kata Midorima sedikit tak suka.

"Kenapa? Dengan rekan satu tim seharusnya kalian bisa menunjukkan kerja sama yang baik, tapi akhir-akhir ini kalian bertengkar terus. Tunjukkan kedewasaanmu, Midorima." Kata Akashi dengan tenang. Dan Midorima hanya menghela nafas.

"_Wakatta."_ Dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"(Name)-cchi~ aku sedih sekali karena tidak setim denganmu-_tte, _(name)-cchi? Kenapa tanganmu..." Kata Kise sambil posisi akan memeluk.

"Setiap kali kau dekat denganku kau selalu 'menyerang' dengan 'ganas', Kise. Jadi jangan terlalu dekat denganku." Katamu sambil menahan wajah Kise dengan tanganmu.

"_Hidoii-ssu~!_" Rengeknya.

"Lagipula, kata _sensei_ yang mau membantu akan mendapat nilai tambahan. Lumayan bukan?" lanjut Akashi sambil melihatmu dengan senyumnya yang tenang.

"Kau menyindirku? Aku tau kalau nilaiku lebih rendah dari kalian, tapi tidak serendah itu sampai butuh nilai tambahan...chee..." Gerutumu sambil mengambil posisi. Melihat reaksimu Midorima, Murasakibara dan Akashi hanya tersenyum.

**Prit!**

Game pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Midorima, Murasakibara, sikap kalian kekanakan sekali." Komentarmu sambil melihat keduanya bertengkar masalah posisi, tugas dan sebagainya. Soal pengambilan nilai, itu sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan Akashi sedang bersama guru kalian.

Sadar kamu tak di pedulikan, kamu mendengus kesal dan melempar bola Basket yang ada di tanganmu dan dengan kencang melewati jarak antara wajah kedua insan yang tengah berargumen itu. Keduanya menoleh padamu dengan wajah kesal.

"Na-?!"

"Jangan kekanakan Midorima, kukira kau orang yang cukup tenang dan dewasa. Kau terlalu menjunjung tinggi peraturan, Santai saja. Dan Murasakibara, kau terlalu egois dalam bermain. Kukira basket adalah permainan tim?" katamu dengan suara yang tenang.

Keduanya melonggarkan cengramannya pada kerah baju lawannya.

"_Taku_, apa kalian tidak malu pada diri kalian? Pada kami? Sedikitpun tidak?" Lanjutmu sambil melangkah mengambil bola yang tadi kalian pakai lalu menaruhnya ke gudang, setelah itu melangkah keluar sambil menenteng tasmu.

"_Are? Doko iku desuka _(name)-cchi?" (Kau mau kemana (Name)-cchi?)

"Menjenguk Kuroko. Mau ikut?" Katamu dengan senyum sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"_Mochiron-ssu!" _Ujar Kise bersemangat.

Setelah melihatmu pergi dari sana, Midorima menghela nafas, menenteng tasnya dan menyusul kalian. Disusul Murasakibara dan Akashi.

"Terima kasih, aku sadar kalau tadi perbuatanku memang bodoh-nodayo." ujarnya begitu menyusul kalian.

"Haha! Tidak apa-apa, malahan mungkin aku bakal lebih parah darimu saat menghadapi sikap Murasakibara yang seperti itu." katamu enteng.

Dia menoleh padamu.

"Mungkin aku akan mematahkan lehernya. Karena aku tak pandai menghadapi orang." Katamu dengan senyum penuh arti sambil _Clutch Time_.

Para pemuda yang mendengarkanmu pun hanya sweat drop

'untung aku/ Mido-chin /Midorima/Midorima-cchi yang jadi lawan Murasakibara /ku/Murasaki-cchi...'

Kalian telah sampai pada pintu UKS dan membukanya. Setelah menuju ke kasur yang harusnya jadi tempat berbaring teman sekelasmu. Kalian melihat ada makhluk manis bersurai biru cerah, secerah langit musim panas yang tertiup angin lembut dan menyapu kulit wajahnya yang putih bagai salju, menyajikan perpaduan warna yang lembut, dia terbaring tenang di sana. Wajahnya yang manis saat tidur mengalihkan duniamu sejenak.

'Makhluk moe dari planet mana nih?!' pikirmu sambil ber doki-doki ria.

Lalu makhluk itu membuka matanya, memamerkan manik biru cerahnya pada dunia dalam matanya yang bulat yang terlihat polos dan tak berdosa.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu."_ Sapanya pada kalian seraya menegakkan diri.

"Apa kau sudah baikan Kuroko-cchi?" tanya Kise dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"_Hai._" Katanya sambil mengangguk.

"_Taku_, makanya jangan bertindak gegabah, Tetsu. Jika kau memaksakan diri, selanjutnya kau akan berada di rumah sakit." Kata Aomine sambil menepuk kepala si pemilik surai baby blue itu.

"Jangan memukul kepalaku, Aomine-kun, masih sakit."

"O, _warui._" Katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"_Gomen, Kuroko._ Semua ini salahku, seandainya saja aku tidak..."

"Tidak apa-apa, (name)-san. Malah aku lebih tidak suka kalau kamu menuruti perkataan Haizaki-kun tanpa alasan yang kuat. Seperti bukan kamu sekali bukan?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kamu melebarkan mata, lalu tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipimu.

"Benar juga. Hehehe..."

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Kuroko. Bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi Kau adalah pemain yang dibutuhkan di setiap pertandingan-nanodayo." Kata Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatannya, tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sedang memancarkan warna kemerahan yang tipis, dibalik wajahnya yang serius itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Kuroko." Kata Akashi singkat dengan senyum berwibawa. #uhuk

"_Hai." _Katanya sambil balas tersenyum.

(Cuma perasaanku apa kalo di bayangin adegan ini itu...*nosebleed #ups)

**Sreeek**

"Ooh... Kuroko-kun, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya perawat UKS seraya tersenyum lumayan lebar dan melangkah masuk. Memancarkan aura pink kemana-mana.

**Reader POV**

Whoa... orang ini... nadanya jelas sekali kalau dia lagi jatuh cinta. Aku pengen ketawa deh. Bahkan lagunya pun benar-benar ketara. Tertulis dengan jelas di sekitarnya. Temponya... biasa, nadanya... sulit untuk kujelaskan, tapi liriknya benar-benar jelas. Lirik? Semua itu telah tertulis dengan jelas di wajahnya. Kurasa Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko sudah mengetahuinya, mereka tersenyum tuh. Mungkin lebih tepat menahan tawa. _Is she a_ _Virgin?_

"Buuurp! Khihihihi..."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa? (name)-san?" dari mana dia tau namaku? Ah, paling juga dari daftar nama.

"Hihihi...Suster lagi jatuh cinta yaa? Cie... sama siapa yaa? Hehehe..."

"Na-?! Hentikan, Itu tak sopan! (full name)!" whaaa... mukanya langsung merah, _kawaii!_

Aah... Akashi dan Kuroko menyembunyikan tawa mereka dengan menundukkan muka dan mengangkat tangannya. Midorima sambil membelakangi. Kalau Kise, Murasakibara dan Aomine muncul tanda tanya di kepala mereka. Dasar tidak peka.

"Hahaha..._Maa ii nda_, sebaiknya anda sembunyikan kegembiraan anda dengan baik kalau malu... Kelihatan sekali lho... khihihihi... Ya udah, aku mau ganti baju dulu. _Jaa na, minna!_ Cepat sembuh ya! Kuroko!" Kataku sambil berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan melambaikan tangan.

"_Hai_, terima kasih sudah menjengukku, (name)-san."

"Hehehe... Itu hal yang pasti bukan? Kau teman sekelasku!"

**Author POV**

Mereka saat ini bercengkrama sejenak sampai salah satu dari mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"... oi, tadi dia bilang ganti baju? Bukan, tadi dia pergi sendirian?" tanya Aomine menegang tapi sempat salah fokus.

"Sepertinya begitu." Balas Midorima yang mulai menangkap maksud Aomine.

**Drap drap drap****!**

Kise dan Murasakibara langsung berlari keluar dengan wajah yang serius. Lalu disusul Aomine dan Kise. Kuroko langsung menyibak selimutnya, berdiri lalu berlari menyusul kalian. Dan Akashi menyusul setelah pamit ke perawat di sana.

'(Name)!/-chin!/-cchi!/-san!'

Dan disinilah kamu, di dalam kelas yang sepi. Terpenjara di antara lengan kuat lelaki yang tadi menyulut kemarahanmu.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya lewat begitu saja?" rambut abu-abunya tampak cocok dengan tampangnya yang sangar. Yang saat ini sedang menyeringai.

"Tidak juga." Balasmu sambil tetap memasang wajah serius.

Entah kenapa kamu bisa tenang saat ini, di situasi ini. Pikiranmu terfokus pada sosok di depanmu yang terkenal dan bereputasi buruk. Entah kenapa jantungmu masih berdetak normal. Kamu tak kehilangan ketenanganmu sedikitpun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kau wanita yang menarik, (full mane). Kuakui kau cukup hebat, kau punya aura itu. Tapi..."

Dia menjegal kakimu tiba-tiba dan membuatmu terjatuh, lalu dia memegang bahumu dan membaringkanmu di atas lantai kelas yang dingin.

"_Itte!_" rintihmu

"Wanita di takdirkan untuk berada di bawah pria. Kau tak akan bisa lolos lagi." Seringainya makin terlihat jelas terpahat di wajahnya.

"Apakah aku sudah melukai harga dirimu, Haizaki-san? Jika dilihat-lihat, itu memang kesalahanku, tapi itu salahmu juga karena membawanya lebih jauh dan melukai Kuroko." Katamu sambil tetap berwajah serius lengkap dengan tatapan yang tajam. Kamu masih tak bisa memaafkannya yang telah melukai temanmu itu.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Aku sudah tak berniat untuk membuatmu jadi pacarku. Tapi aku lebih tertarik untuk merenggut kesucianmu, aku penasaran suara dan ekspresi apa yang akan kau keluarkan, wanita jalang. Bagaimana? Mau mencobanya denganku?" Katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang tengah menyeringai secara perlahan. Melebarkan kedua kakimu dan menahan kedua tanganmu.

Mendengar perkataannya tadi kamu langsung merasa direndahkan, kehilangan ketenanganmu, marah sekaligus takut, kamu meronta tapi percuma, Kamu menarik paksa tanganmu dan tanganmu berhasil menutupi wajahmu.

"L-Lepaskan aku!" Meskipun begitu, tenaganya terlalu kuat. _Sasuga_ anggota reguler tim basket putra. Saat kamu mulai kehilangan harapanmu dan air mata mulai memenuhi kelopak matamu, kamu menutup mata dan nama seseorang langsung tercetak di kepalamu. Kamu berteriak sekuat-kuatnya...

"TAIGA! TATSUYA!"

**BRAK!**

"(Name)-cchi!" Teriak Kise sambil mendobrak pintu kelas dan berlari masuk.

"Cih, Jangan menggangguku, Ryouta!" Haizaki bangkit dan menarikmu dalam pelukannya.

"_Haizaki! Teme... aitsu wa hanarero!_" (Haizaki! Kau... lepaskan dia!) Teriak Aomine.

"Zaki-chin, aku akan menghancurkamu." Keluar aura mengerikan dari tubuh pemuda ungu itu.

"Haizaki! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Lepaskan dia-nanodayo!"

"Lepaskan (Name)-san, Haizaki-kun!" teriak Kuroko penuh kemarahan.

Akashi tak berekspresi atau berkata apapun, tapi semuanya terlihat lewat aura membunuh yang dikeluarkannya. Haizaki terdiam, lalu tersenyum, memelukmu makin erat.

"Aduh, ketahuan ya, ayam kecil. Mereka mengganggu kita saja ya?" Mulutmu di bekap oleh lengannya yang kuat.

"Eh?" kata Ryouta sambil membulatkan mata. Dan Anggota Kisedai lain juga tampak terkejut, pupil mereka mengecil bebarengan dengan membesarnya rongga mata mereka, memperjelas warna mata mereka yang beraneka ragam warnanya.

**Reader POV**

APA YANG MONYET INI KATAKAN?! Jangan percaya apa katanya _minna_! Sialan! Aku tiba-tiba di bawa kesini olehnya beberapa saat setelah aku keluar dari UKS!

"Seperti kataku, kalian mengganggu kami di saat terpenting kami." Gila nih monyet, Sialan! Lepaskan aku! Monyet bangsat!

"Hhmpf! Hmpfff! GRRRHHH!"

"Oh? Apa? Kau ingin melanjutkannya lagi? Apa boleh buat, kau tidak sabaran yaa... ayam kecil. Ya sudah ya, kami pamit dulu." T-Tunggu! A-apa?! Apa kalian membiarkannya membawaku? Kumohon, jangan percaya begitu saja padanya!

…

Kumohon… jangan biarkan dia membawaku… S-siapa saja... tolong aku!

**Tepp...**

"Sepertinya dia tak ingin berada bersamamu, Haizaki. Kau membuatnya menangis." ...Akashi?

**Author POV**

Langkah kalian tertahan oleh genggaman tangan sang kapten pada tanganmu. Lalu Aomine menepuk pundak Haizaki dari belakang.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak cari gara-gara dengan kami, Haizaki brengsek. Atau aku akan membuatmu babak belur. Dengan begitu tak ada satu wanita pun yang sudi mendekatimu." Kata Aomine memasang tampang yang tak kalah sangar dibanding Haizaki.

"Zaki-chin, berbohong itu tak baik. Aku membencimu dan aku akan menghancurkanmu." Kata Murasakibara dengan aura yang lebih mengerikan dari pada tadi.

Saat Haizaki mengangkat tangannya, "_Teme!"_

Dengan cepat kamu memeluk siapapun yang ada di depanmu, dan itu tentu Akashi, dan meraih baju milik Kuroko di belakangnya, menariknya dan memeluk pemilik baju tersebut. Tentunya mereka berdua terkejut, tapi mereka langsung mengelus punggung dan kepalamu dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkanmu dengan balas memelukmu juga.

Kamu memeluk mereka dengan sangat erat , membenamkan wajahmu di bahu mereka, seluruh tubuhmu gemetar hebat, menarik nafas terasa sangat berat, kamu tak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali detak jantungmu yang sangat keras dan terngiang sampai di telingamu, seluruh tubuhmu terasa dingin, kamu seperti tak mampu berdiri lagi.

Saat kamu akan terjatuh Midorima dengan sigap menggendongmu. BRIDAL STYLE! _/ #abaikan emoticonnya.

'Ringan sekali' pikirnya. Kamu pun langsung menatapnya. Dan dia balik menatapmu setelah memberi death glare ke Hizaki. Pandangannya melembut.

"Tenanglah, (name), kau sudah aman sekarang-nanodayo." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Haizaki. _Kore wa meere da,_ jangan ganggu gadis ini lagi." Kata sang kapten memerintah pada Haizaki yang kini pipinya lebam gegara bogem Aomine sukses mendarat di wajahnya.

Tatapannya yang tajam dan sedingin es membungkam Cowok laknat itu dan membuatnya pergi. Dengan begini dia tak akan mengganggu ataupun mengancam keselamatanmu lagi.

Merasa sudah tenang, perlahan kamu pun kehilangan kesadaranmu, tubuhmu semakin lemas dan kamu menyandarkan kepalamu pada dada pria berambut hijau itu.

* * *

Yaah... update kilat lagi nih, tetap saja, aku terkejut dengan betapa cepatnya kalian, para readers memberi review di fanfic ini! Astaga... aku terharu... sangat! hiks...

ashidaakane7 : Ini Next nya~

sasamiajeng : Benih-benih cinta~ Ooh... Sampai manakah dikau tumbuh~ #plaak, malah nyanyi. #maaf. Himuro dan Kagami, mereka sedang di Amerika sekarang, jadi kemunculan mereka mungkin lewat telepon akau chat di sosmed. Nggak ketemu langsung. maa membuatmu kecewa.

Choutoru : Wha... makasih udah di masukin ke favorit! seneng deh ^_^ pembagian peran kuusahakan merata, silahkan~ ni next chapternya~

Haaa... ide di cerita ini muncul tiba-tiba... kuharap menarik dan memuaskan kalian... terima kasih atas dukungannya! ^_^/

Ditunggu Reviewnya~


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Author POV**

Setelah memastikan(baca: mengancam) agar Haizaki tak mengganggumu lagi, mereka membawamu ke UKS untuk mengistirahatkanmu lalu pergi ke kelas untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Kecuali Midorima. Kenapa? Karena dia lebih tau tentang hal medis dibanding Kisedai lainnya, karena cita-citanya menjadi dokter, dan karena perawat UKS sedang tak ada ditempat.

Perlahan kamu membuka matamu. Sekali lihat sudah tau kalau sedang ada di UKS.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu (name)?" kata seseorang dengan perban di jarinya menyentuh dahimu. Kamu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Midorima kah? Tidak begitu baik, tapi mending daripada tadi. Mana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sudah duluan. Ini, minumlah." Katanya sambil membantumu duduk dan menyerahkan segelas air minum.

"Terima kasih." Katamu sembari tersenyum dan meneguk air segar itu.

Setelah itu kalian terdiam. Lalu kamu mulai angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkanku, entah apa yang terjadi kalau kalian tak datang..." Katamu sambil menundukkan wajah dan memeras selimut yang terbentang di atas tubuhmu. Takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika... jika... dan jika...

"Sudahlah, yang terjadi biarkan berlalu, yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Jika kau sudah membaik, segera lah ke ruang kesenian. Aku mau menulis daftar hadir dan memberitau perawat-nanodayo." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

**Reader POV**

... dia bisa saja setelah membawaku kesini langsung ke ruang kesenian kan? Dia sengaja tinggal? Jangan-jangan...

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku Midorima?" yaah, mungkin dia akan menyangkalnya, dia kan Tsundere.

"... iya." jawaban yang mengejutkan! dan-Whoa... kupingnya sampai merah juga... Baru kali ini dia jujur, _kawaii_...

"_Arigatou na._" Kataku sambil tersenyum dan dia keluar dari UKS tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

Haaa... apa yang kupikirkan tadi sih? Kenapa aku meneriakkan nama mereka berdua? Sudah jelas mereka tak akan datangkan? Jepang dan Amerika... Jadi salting sama mereka ber-6... memalukan... rasanya pingin terjun dari menara Eiffel aja. Apalagi mereka sampai repot-repot menyelamatkanku dan Midorima bahkan merawatku... setelah perlakuanku pada mereka... (memang apa yang udah kamu lakukan ke mereka? -_-; ) AAAHHH! AKU MALU SEKALI! MEREKA SUDAH MELIHAT SISIKU YANG LEMAH ITU! Huweeee trus habis ini gimana? Aku malu, malu, malu, malu, malu!

**Author POV**

Kamu pun terus berguling guling di kasur dan menendang kakimu ke udara sambil menutupi mukamu yang memerah, tenggelam dalam pikiranmu sampai-sampai tak sadar ada yang tengah memperhatikanmu dari tadi...

"Kuroko?!" Teriakmu kaget setengah mati.

"_Doumo.._Sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja (name)-san. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"T-Tidak ngapa-ngapain! Lagipula sejak kapan kau disini?!" katamu sambil terus mengelus dada.

"Sejak Midorima-kun keluar dari sini." Katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat... keren? Lebih cowok? Aku tak tau kata yang tepat, tapi seperti itu.

Rasanya jantungmu sudah tak bisa menerima serangan bertubi—tubi seperti ini. Kamu langsung menutup mukamu dengan telapak tangan, menyembunyikan wajahmu yang memerah kayak kepiting rebus sampai ke telinga. "jangan beritau yang lain soal ini..." katamu lirih

"Ternyata kamu lebih polos dan manis dari dugaanku, (name)-san, sekarang, ayo ke kelas." Ujarnya sambil menawarkan tangannya. Masih dengan senyumnya.

Kamu tak berkata apapun tapi meraih tangannya, setelah kamu cuci muka kalian berjalan bersama menuju ruang kesenian. Diam diam dia melirikmu sambil tersenyum.

'Aku telah melihat sesuatu yang berharga sepertinya.' Pikirnya. Wajahmu yang sedang malu benar-benar manis, ah... andai dia bawa kamera saat itu. (Author senyum evil)

**Tok..tok**

"Permisi." Kata Kuroko seraya masuk ke Ruang Kesenian yang... luas. Dan terdiri dari gabungan dari 2 ruang kelas.

"Aah..(Name), Kuroko... saya kira... kalian tidak masuk... kelas saya hari ini... Silahkan duduk." Kata Guru Kesenian sambil menyipitkan mata dan memegangi kacamatanya. Umurnya memang sudah kepala 5, kepalanya sudah botak *cling! , orangnya kalau ngomong loadingnya lama, dan matanya selalu seperti sedang melotot atau melihat sinis orang lain. Tapi dia termasuk guru yang lucu dan baik.

"Oh iya...tugas hari ini...melukis abstrak. Pastikan ada...etto... tekstur dan gradasi. Jadi... gunakan kreatifitas kalian..., ya?" katanya sambil meruncingkan pandangannya kepada kalian.

"_Hai._" Kata kalian bebarengan. Lalu kamu melihat ke arah rombongan Kisedai yang agak ke belakang. Mereka balik melihatmu, kamu menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum, mereka juga membalas dengan senyum, Kise berwajah lega dan senang, memancarkan aura cerahnya kembali sambil teplok-teplok sendiri. #what?!

Setelah kamu dan Kuroko duduk, Teito dan Kido yang duduk di depan kalian memutar badan mereka.

"_O gengki desuka_ (name)? Kudengar kau pingsan tadi dan dibawa ke UKS sekolah." Tanya Teito dengan raut muka khawatir

"_un. Gengki da yo, gomenne, shinpai shite._" (iya. Aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir) Katamu sambil senyum dan mengeluarkan cat air+wadahnya, dan buku gambar ukuran A4.

"_Nee, nee,_ katanya yang membawamu ke UKS adalah Midorima Shintarou dari kelas A kan? Ala bridal style gak? Gimana rasanya? Dia termasuk cowok yang populer di sekolah lhoo~" kata Kido sambil cengar-cengir. Kadang kamu heran darimana dia bisa tau hal-hal seperti itu, sumber infonya itu lho! Kayaknya canggih bener.

"Hm? Iya, dia yang membawaku. Tapi, apa menurutmu orang pingsan tau bagaimana rasanya di gendong? Aku kehilangan kesadaran geblek! *sret . "aah!"

"Dan nggak, aku nggak tau kalau dia cowo polar apalah itu." Katamu yang lagi mengoles cat di kertas lalu ke wajah pemuda itu.

"_Hidoii yo_...(name)-chan... mencoret wajahku yang unyu ini... ah! gimana kalau kita melukis muka kita? Kayak tato gitu..kan keren!"

Kalian kembali pada kesibukan kalian masing-masing tanpa menghiraukannya yang saat ini pundung di kolong meja.

.

**Kriiiing...**

"_Are? Doko ikunda (name)-cchi?_" Tanya Kise yang melihatmu pergi sambil membawa kantong cemilan yang diberi Murasakibara tadi.

"Ke atap." Jawabmu singkat.

"Boleh aku ikut? Oh! Kurokocchi juga." . "_Ore mo na!_" . "_Ore mo~_" "_Watashi moo~" _kata mereka menawarkan diri. (dari kiri ke kanan: Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Momoi.)

"Boleh..." katamu sambil memasang earphone dan menenteng kantong itu, berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

Kalian pun sampai di atap. Angin segar yang berhembus langsung membuat segar pikiran. Langit cerah berawan putih benar-benar sedap dipandang, belum lagi kicau burung dan hamparan pemandangan hijau pohon disana... Ah... sudah mau musim panas ya.

"Mirorima-cchi! Akashi-cchi! Kalian disini juga?!"

"_Ya_.. Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Momoi, _Soshite_..(name)... kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Duduklah."

**Reader POV**

D..dia... Akashi yang terkenal sadis itu nggak sih? Kok rasanya beda ya? Aah... mungkin moodnya aja lagi baik hari ini.

"Hee, kukira akan ada pembicaraan penting. Ternyata memang sekedar istirahat bareng." Kataku sambil melirik Midorima yang kini lebih memilih diam.

"Tung-! Aomine-cchi! Jangan suka mengambil bekal orang lain-ssu! Itu buatan adik perempuanku yang manis-ssu!"

"Lho? Kau punya adik Kise?" aku baru tau...

"_Un_! Adikku itu yang paling imut di dunia! Dia juga model sepertiku. Dia kelas satu sekarang! _Ore no kawaii imouto!_"

"Kau Siscon ya? Gak usah segitunya juga kali, Ryouta-kun." Momoi kayaknya gak kaget sama sekali.

"Ah, kalian juga punya saudara nggak? Ceritain dong, sekalian jadi topik." Kataku sambil memakan cemilan Murasakibara. Ah, dia ngiler. _Shikata nai naa_.

"Nih." Aku menyodorkan kantong yang berisi snack pemberiannya tadi. Ah, sepertinya dia senang sekali.

"_Arigatou~ (name)-chin~"_ pfft! kayak anak kecil aja.

"Aku punya kakak perempuan. Yang sumpah,menjengkelkan sekali! Masa setelah melihatku telanjang dia nggak bereaksi apa-apa?!" Whoa... sepertinya dia bener-bener kesal, harga diri seorang prianya terinjak tuh... aku jadi pingin tahu orangnya kayak apa.

"T-Telanjang-ssu?" . "_Ooh_... saat aku baru selesai mandi dan akan mengambil handuk sekalian bajuku, tiba-tiba dia membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk! Benar-benar mengganggu saja! Lain kali aku akan memergokinya saat telanjang!" hee... adegan yang klasik. Dasar hentai lovers.

"Soal adeknya Kise. Sialnya dia mengira aku itu 'belok' dan menyukai nih banci. Benar-benar gila tuh cewek. Entah apa yang direncanakannya sekarang!" Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sepertinya frustasi banget. Kasihan.

"Aomine-cchi! Tak sopan memanggil adik orang lain itu gila-ssu! Lagi pula dia itu imut!"

"Imut-imut! Pale lo! Lu gak tau aslinya dia kayak gimana, banci kaleng!"

Mari kita cuekin pertengkaran antara kakak Siscon dan Hidung belang itu.

"Kalau aku punya adik laki-laki, umurnya baru 1 tahun! Ya ampun... dia imut banget! Nih, fotonya!" Dia-Satsuki menyimpan foto adiknya di handphone. Ya ampun, bener-bener mirip dengannya. Warna pink sakura yang menggemaskan.

"Hee... adikmu mirip denganmu Satsuki-chan. Dia manis sekali!"

"Dia manis sekali, Momoi-san." Kata Kuroko sambil ada yang berpendar di matanya, dia suka yang imut-imut ya?

"Hehehe.. _Desho_? Kapan-kapan mau main ke rumah?"

"Yaah..kapan-kapan ya... hehehe..." Entah 'kapan-kapannya' itu kapan.

"Kalau aku... aku punya adik kembar, laki-laki." Katanya sambil menunjukkan foto seorang cowo, seperti dirinya yang lebih muda, bedanya, warna rambutnya hitam, itu aja. Dan sepertinya hawa keberadaannya normal.

"Hee... dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, kukira foto kamu yang pakai wig atau kamu mewarnai rambutmu. Kok nggak satu sekolah denganmu?"

"Entahlah. Itu pilihannya." Hem, tak boleh mengganggu hak privasi ya? Benar-benar sopan.

"Aku nggak punya saudara, (name)-chin. Tapi aku juga nggak peduli." Kata-katanya gak nyambung di bagian akhirnya tuh.

"Lalu? Midorima dan Akashi-san? Apa kalian juga nggak punya saudara?"

"aku anak tunggal. Dan, kau boleh memanggilku Akashi saja." Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Iya juga yaa... dia kan pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi yang terkenal itu.

"Aku mempunyai adik perempuan. Dia masih SD kelas 4, dan Aku merasa percakapan ini tak berguna-nanodayo."

"Ayolah... ini kan sekedar ngobrol ringan. Kau punya fotonya nggak? Dia pake kacamata juga nggak? Dia Tsundere kayak kamu nggak?" Bayanganku nih, dia punya rambut hijau sepertinya, pakai kacamata. Tinggi-ramping, bulu mata lentik, dan Tsundere juga. Sama seperti kakaknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku nggak Tsundere-nanodayo! Dan aku tidak punya fotonya." Aish... dia nggak ngaku. Yah, kecewa juga sih.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan-"

**Kriiiiiiingggg...**

"Udah bel masuk nih. Ayo balik!" Buset, cemilanku pada kemana?! Jangan-jangan... ah ya sudahlah... Maklumi aja. Ah iya, uangku tinggal berapa ya? Ku harap masih cukup buat beli makanan dan minuman. Satu..dua..yosh, masih cukup.

"Istirahat nanti tetap di atap apa di kantin?"

"Aku lebih memilih di atap, di sana tempatnya lebih indah dan tenang." Setuju dengan Kuroko, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh iya, habis ini Seni Musik ya? Pelajaran yang mudah nih, na? (name)-chan!"

"Hehehe... jangan gitu lah..." kataku sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk ku yang emang gatal.

.

**Greek**

"Ciao!" salamku riang.

"_Ooh! (name)! Teme_... di mana kau saat istirahat tadi? Jangan bilang kau menemukan tempat bagus dan tak mengajak kami! Kau ini..." Balas mereka riang sambil merangkulku, mencubit pipiku dan menarikku menjauh dari gerombolan Kisedai tadi.

"Hahaha...kalau kalian ngomong kayak gitu jadi ngerasa bersalah nih!"

"_De?_ Gimana rasanya istirahat ekslusif bareng Kiseki no Sedai dan manajer seksi itu?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, biasa aja kali. Kalian terlalu membesar-besarkan."

"Yaah.. kami hanya penasaran. Tapi... sepertinya orang-orang disana punya urusan lebih jauh lagi denganmu." Dia menunjuk dengan jempolnya ke belakang, ke arah kerumunan yang- Whoa! Wajah mereka serem ding. Dan apaan aura hitam yang jelas banget itu?!

**Author POV**

Sesaat setelah kamu menatap mereka yang memperlihatkan wajah 'serem', pak guru masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi semua, maaf bapak terlambat, macet sekali tadi. Nah, tanpa basa-basi lagi bapak akan mengadakan tes dari materi yang lalu." Katanya sambil tersenyum cerah. Dia selalu bersalam pagi walaupun hari sudah siang atau sore sekalipun.

"HHEEEEEEEE?!" teriak ke 4 murid kelas itu, gurunya tutup kuping.

'Yang benar saja!' Batinmu sweat drop.

* * *

Haaaiiii~ jumpa lagi dengan Saya! Zanas! dan sekarang, kita kedatangan tamu nih... sambutlah! Kiseki No Sedai! Yeeey~ *teplok tangan

Kisedai: halo semua! Kami disini selaku bintang tamu akan menggantikan Author-san yang lagi tepar membalas review dari pembaca sekalian.

Kise : Hai-ssu! sekarang, mari kita balas reviewnya! semua sudah dapat? Baiklah! kita mulai dari...

kuroizayoi-cchi : manusia lumut...*melirik Midorima yang tengah tersipu*... sepertinya itu adalah sisi tak terduga yang dimilikinya-ssu! Apa aku nggak terlihat gentleman dan tak dianggap heroik di chapter ini-ssu? _Hidoii_ _yoo..._Author-cchi! Kenapa aku gak di tonjolkan juga disini-ssu?!

Izumi-cchi... sepertinya kamu fans berat Midorimacchi ya...*sweat drop* tentang nama Takao-san, sudah di benerin kok... terima kasih sudah mengingatkan~ *senyum peps*dent

Ashidaakane7-cchi : Terima kasih atas pujiannya-ssu! Dan yaah... kami juga berharap kalau karakter anime bisa jadi nyata juga...#pundung bersama. Ehem. Author-cchi juga tersanjung jika bisa memuaskan pembaca sekalian-ssu!

Mei-cchi! Kamu imut pake baju maid pas malem itu-ssu! Pingin kujadiin figur di rumah-ssu! #maaf. Kagami-cchi ya... sepertinya kemunculannya masih jauh-ssu... sabar yaa~

Reiya Sapphire : Nama yang unik-ssu! Seperti di film fantasi-ssu! Keren~ .Terima kasih pujiannya...Nantikan dengan setia kelanjutannya yaa~

Takatsuki Aina-cchi : Iya! Haizaki bener-bener kurang ajar-ssu! beraninya dia 'nyerang' kamu di kelas sepi kayak gitu! makannya! jangan ngeluyur sendirian-ssu! Aku sedikit ragu kalau Haizaki punya penggemar...Yang penggemar Haizaki angkat tangan-ssu! *krik..krik..* Udah, ganti topik, Kagamicchi sama Himuro-san bakal muncul kok, tapi masih lama dan itu entah kapan...Na? Authorcchi? *Author ngangguk.

Fuyuki208 : Jika Yuki-cchi terbang ke awan, akulah yang akan menjadi angin, menggandengmu dan melindungimu di sana-ssu! Aduh! Kuroko-cchi! Kenapa kau memukulku-ssu?!

"kau terlalu lama dan berbelit-belit Kise-kun, cepat selesaikan."

"Ugh... iya.. baik-baik...tinggal satu kok..."

Kurotori Rei : Etto... Midorima-cchi...fans beratmu lagi nih. Kamu yang jawab gih..

"Apa boleh buat. Rei, Izumi, jangan terlalu terbawa suasana atau aku akan menciummu.."

Kuroko : uhuk! Uhuk!

Akashi : *sweat dropped* #kembali membaca review

Kise : Midorimacchi! Sejak kapan kau jadi genit-ssu! *parno sendiri*

Midorima : berisik! Bukan aku yang ngomong! (siapa bejingan yang ngomong tadi?!)

*Aomine ketawa devil*

Aomine : Yaah... reaksi Midorima selalu menarik_. Sore too... arigatou na!_ Ngatain _'kakkoi' tte_, aku tesanjung sekali! Ng? Akashi? Kau tidak liat semburat merah di wajahnya itu? Ketutupan tangan ama rambutnya yang merah ya? Dia nunduk dari tadi sih... *nunjuk Akashi*

Akashi : Aomine, lakukan menu latihanmu 2x lipat. Disini. Sekarang.

Aomine : Oi! Akashi! *di death glare* Okay ._."

Murasakibara : _Jaa nee minna_... jangan lupa reviewnya yaa... *melambaikan tangan*


	13. Chapter 12

Wokweh! sekarang lagi update kilat lagi, di OTW chap 13~

Aku gak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini, aku buat cerita cuma untuk menyalurkan nafsu terpendamku (lha?) #abaikan

Karakternya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki #entah kebalik apa enggak, maaf klo kebalik

Cerita, alur, dan segala improvisasi cerita yang milikku jadi mungkin nyeleweng jauh dari cerita aslinya #hei, itu gunanya fanfic kan?

Naah... kupersembahkan chap ini yang masih anget-anget, Happy Reading all!

* * *

Chapter 12

**Reader POV**

Fuuuh... akhirnya selesai juga. Guru BK juga tak bisa mengajar, lebih tepatnya tak mau karena males. Dia sendiri yang ngomong.

"Anak-anak, bapak lagi males ngajar, jadi hari ini pelajaran bebas. _Sore jaa._" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Enak banget dia ngomong gitu. Nggak elit kan?!

Mau tau kenapa dia jadi musuhku? Setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya tak bisa kupahami. Beda dengan Matematika yang seperti bahasa dari dimensi lain, Kata-kata dari guru BK meski pakai bahasa yang bisa di mengerti,tapi maksud dari katanya yang berbelit membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Dia juga orang yang cukup misterius, wajahnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum, tindakannya selalu tak bisa di tebak. Aku rada penasaran apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Aku meregangkan ototku, memasang kembali earphoneku dan bersiap untuk berlayar ke pulau mimpi. Seandainya tak di ganggu suara cempreng Kise.

"(Name)-cchi! Ayo istirahat bareng! Semua sudah menunggu-ssu!"

"_Taku_... Beri aku istirahat... aku ngantuk sekali... maaf aku tak bisa ikut kalian ke kantin saat ini...hoaaaahm..." Aduh... pandanganku mengabur...

"_Nee, (name)-cchi...Nee tteba! Ookirou yo! (name)-cchi_~" _Ugh... urusai naa..._

**Bluk!**

**Author POV**

Kepalamu jatuh di atas tanganmu yang tersilang di atas meja dengan anggunnya. Kamu benar-benar telah sampai di pulau kapuk, selamat ya! #hei, jangan melototiku.

Karena tak tega membangunkanmu. Mereka pun pergi tanpamu ke atap, agak kecewa karena belum mendengar apa kau punya saudara, tak bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu lebih banyak... #woeee *teplok tangan.

Saat pulang sekolah...

**Puk..puk..**

"_Ookirou_, (name). Kau tak bermaksud tinggal disini sampai malam bukan? Yaah, walaupun tiap hari memang hampir seperti itu sih..."

Kamu membuka mata perlahan. Dan melihat sosok berambut merah yang tampak serasi dengan sinar matahari sore. Senyumnya yang hangat sangat berbeda dengan orang mirip dia yang selama ini kau kenal.

"Kau siapa?" tanyamu masih setengah sadar. Dia diam sejenak.

"_Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou da._" Ujarnya sambil mematri senyumnya lagi.

Kamu langsung terbelalak kaget dan bangun dengan segera. Kamu pasti teriak kalau gak ada orang lain...

"(Name)-cchi, sudah bangun-ssu? _Are?_ Akashi-cchi?" Kata Kise yang melongok di pintu kelas.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Kuroko setelahnya.

"Hanya membangunkannya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yo! (name)! Sudah bangun ya?! Ikut kami yuk!" kata Aomine sambil berlari dan surfing di lantai koridor yang licin.

"Kemana?" tanyamu.

"Beli es krim, Kise yang traktir!" katanya sambil merangkul bahu Kise.

"Heee?! Kalau begini terus aku bisa bangkrut-ssu~" Kise meratapi takdirnya.

"Cepatlah, (name)-chin." Kata Murasakibara.

"_Hora_,cepatlah bangun, kau tidak mau es krim?" Lanjut si rambut merah sambil menggantung tasnya di pundak.

"Mau dong! Oh iya, Sekarang kalian tidak ada latihan?" tanyamu sambil buru-buru membereskan meja dan bukumu.

"Tidak ada, tadi hanya pengumuman tentang camp musim panas dan pertandingan." Kata Akashi sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ooh..." jawabmu sambil menyusulnya.

Sore yang indah, pulang bersama teman-teman, dan bercanda bersama mereka, perasaan hangat yang menjalar dari berbagai sudut membuatmu ingin mengabadikan momen ini selamanya. Dengan cepat kamu mengeluarkan HandPhone mu dan memotret momen berharga itu.

00.15 A.M...

**Reader POV**

Yang datang hari ini selain anggota kru-ku yang telah lengkap adalah: Midorima, Kise, dan Kuroko. Tapi kenapa Midorima membawa HandyCam?

"Akashi menyuruhku. Dan kebetulan ini adalah lucky itemku hari ini di OhaAsa." Katanya, lucky item yang cukup normal tapi mahal. Menurutku, tapi pasti tidak untuk tuan muda Akashi.

"Oke! Kita akan berlatih ballet. Agar tak terlalu ramai, hanya akan ada 3 pasangan. Siapa yang mau?"

"(name), sexy dance nya nggak jadi?" Sevani, kau bersemangat sekali dengan hal itu.

"Nggak, yang cowok pasti ngambil keuntungan entar. Untuk ballet, kalian bisa improvisasi dari gerakan yang sudah ada. Pastikan peregangan terlebih dahulu."

"Ee? Padahal aku sudah menantikannya untuk merabamu, ketua." Kata Adam D. James (17). Sambil menyeringai. Yaah... nafsu dia, dasar mesum.

"Ingat umur euy. Masa' kau masih nafsu ama yang kebih muda? Lagipula kau nggak kapok setelah babak belur begitu? Memang kemarin kau ngapain sih?" kataku memasang muka datar.

"Hump! _Its none of your bussiness_." Katanya sambil membuang muka. Aku hanya mendengus maklum.

"Kalau begitu aku dengan Daisuke~ _Na?_ Kamu mau kan?" kata Paula sambil menggandeng lengan Daisuke. "Apa boleh buat... baiklah." Katanya. Bersabarlah, Dai-chan.

"Misaki dengan Joe aja deh! Pasti menarik! Gyahahaha!" kata Hijikata sambil ketawa, kayaknya dia lagi mbayangin 2 orang itu. Memang kayaknya menarik sih. Misaki juga pernah belajar ballet.

"Udah... pacaran aja sana sekalian... hehehe, kalian pikir kami tak tau kalau kalian itu teman sejak kecil? Sampai selalu masuk sekolah yang sama..." Kata _Aniki_ sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Berisik! Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain dong! Lagi pula kalian tau hal itu dari mana?!" katanya dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Hem, kerjain juga ah~

"Udah... gak usah malu gitu... kamu tadi udah ngaku tuh~" reaksi yang menarik nih.

Misaki Cuma bisa menghela nafas dan mengelus dada. Udah, terima aja...

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan." _BINGO DA! Yosh_! Udah di putuskan!

"M-Mi-Misaki?!"

"Kalau ini terus berlanjut, tak akan selesai. Lagi pula dengan siapapun aku tak masalah kok. Tak harus denganmu, Jogasaki!"

"Namaku Joe Kisaragi! Kita udah kenal sejak kecil! Kenapa kau masih keliru manggil namaku?!"

"Memangnya itu penting?" Whoa... dingin.

"Ya udah deh! Akan kulakukan!" dasar, sekarang... tinggal satu pasangan lagi.

**Author POV**

Tiba-tiba Omari merangkul bahumu dan nyengir kuda.

"Gimana? Mau nyoba nggak?" katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Oke deh." Katamu dan balas merangkulnya dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau tertular pedofilnya om Shean, kalau begitu-" katamu sambil berwajah waspada.

"Enggak! Kau jangan ngomong gitu sama _Aniki_ mu dong! Tega banget!" Protes Omari sweat drop

"Cho-!"

"Aniki? Kalian bersaudara?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Oh? Enggak, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu memanggilku begitu sejak jadi anggota, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jadi jarang memanggilku begitu. Entah apa alasannya... _yare-yare_, aku memang gak ngerti cewek dan masa remaja memang menyusahkan.." katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mengacak acak rambutmu.

"Kata-katamu tadi mirip orang tua lho... memang udah berumur ya..." balasmu ngejek. Lalu dibalas manyunnya _Aniki_mu.

"Udah, cukup basa-basinya. Untuk lagu pengiring ballet, aku sudah mencarinya, ku kira sudah tak perlu di remix lagi karena sudah cocok dengan tarian kita secara keseluruhan. Dan untuk penyambung, aku sudah menambahkan lagu penjeda di akhirnya dan di sambung lagu hip-hop remix yang aku edit beberapa waktu yang lalu." Kata Arima sambil memasang USB antara laptopnya dengan stereo. Dan mengeluarkan beberapa CD dan kaset untuk radio tape.

"Yosh, sudah di putuskan ya. Saat pertama kita akan mengambil langkah random, lalu pas liriknya mulai, pasangan pertama akan menari lebih dulu, lalu di susul pasangan berikutnya dan berikutnya, untuk yang lain... enaknya penari latar apa nggak usah ya?" katamu sambil melihat para kru.

"Kupikir lebih baik nggak usah, menurutku sama saja, adanya penari latar maupun enggak yang jadi pusat perhatian bakal tetap ke-3 pasangan itu. Dan untuk lebih memfokuskan audiens aja." Kata Misaki.

"Oke." Lalu kamu memberi isyarat untuk memulai.

Kalian mengambil posisi samping kanan kiri dari 'zona panggung'. Lalu saat lagu mulai, nada awal, kalian berpura-pura dan berpakaian layaknya orang awam yang lalu lalang. Biasa. Midorima merekamnya dengan kameranya. Kise ber doki-doki ria dan Kuroko memperhatikan dengan tenang.

U...uuuu...2x

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

Disini pasangan pertama, Daisuke dan Paula muncul dengan akting dan tarian yang mencerminkan pertengkaran, ekspresi muak dan individual yang tinggi.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

Disini pasangan tadi, yang laki-laki mulai 'menggoda', mungkin lebih tepatnya membujuk si cewek untuk memaafkannya. Karena si cowok tergila-gila pada si cewek.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Dan pasangan pertama mulai menunjukkan perbaikan hubungan, keduanya melakukan tarian yang ehemmesraseksiehem dan rada tak cocok dilihat di bawah umur. Kise gelagapan menutupi mukanya yang mulai merah Midorima megap-megap, Kuroko stay cool. Disini pasangan kedua juga sudah masuk, menarikan bagian ini dengan versi mereka sendiri yang lebih... terlihat baletnya tapi masih ada kecocokan dengan pasangan pertama. Kamu Cuma bisa terkagum-kagum sama senpai-mu itu.

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

Lalu Omari dan kamu masuk dari arah yang berbeda, disini si cowok yang lebih aktif karena terjadi perang batin di lagunya. Kamu Cuma mengikuti arahannya. Disini mulai terlihat kejantanan para pria dalam menggiring pasangannya. Dan tarian kalian-bukan, tarianmu membuat Kuroko, Midorima dan Kise mengeluarkan tatapan dan aura yang menakutkan bagai Saiya dari Dr*gon B*ll. #keluar jalur neh ._."

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. (Making me love you)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. (I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. (Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh)  
And I know I said it a million times (Yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times (Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yeah, baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

I don't know, whatever.

**[Maroon 5-One More Night]**

Dan lagu dan tarian Semi-Ballet kalian berakhir dengan Kamu berada di pelukan Omari, Misaki di angkat ke atas, dan Paula seakan terbaring dan punggungnya disangga oleh lengan Daisuke.

'SHIT! Pergilah kau ke neraka!' Kutuk mereka bertiga pada Omari.

"Hem...Badanmu mulai terbentuk yah (name)? Aku baru tau." Katanya polos.

"Tentu saja bodoh, kau pikir aku bakal rata terus? Aku sudah kelas 2 SMP." katamu poker face.

Sambil melepsakan pelukannya dia berbalik dan mau menghampiri Arima yang lagi berdiskusi dengan anggota lain perihal musiknya.

"Yaah... memang cewek kalau gak dilihat bentar aja udah banyak 'tumbuh'nya ya~ Kamu udah cukup menggoda iman lho~" katanya dengan enteng dan nyengir kuda sambil menunjuk ketiga pria di samping yang melihat kalian dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang sulit untuk di jelaskan.

"Kalian merekamnya tadi?" tanyamu sambil menghampiri mereka.

"A-Ah! Yaah, begitulah-ssu." Kata Kise gelagapan masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"? Kau sakit? Kok mukamu merah?" Katamu sambil memeriksa suhu badannya lewat dahi dengan tanganmu.

"_I-iye! Daijoubu-ssu! Shinpai shinakute-ssu!_" (Ti-tidak! Aku baik-baik saja! Tak usah khawatir!) Katanya masih gelagapan dan mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

"(Name)-san." Panggil Kuroko.

"Ng?" Kamu pun menoleh tapi tiba-tiba dia memelukmu! Kenapa?

"Pemurnian." Katanya. Kamu sweat drop. Ha? Maksudnya?

"Apakah kau selalu menari seperti itu-nanodayo?" Selidik Midorima dengan pandangan yang kelewat serius.

"Enggak selalu sih... memang kenapa?" Katamu masih dalam pelukannya Kuroko. Dan beberapa anggotamu melihatnya sedikit iri

"_Urayamashii na..._" batin mereka bebarengan.

"Eng-enggak, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, aku ingin kau tidak terlalu sering melakukannya, bukannya aku khawatir padamu, tapi hal seperti itu tak sopan bagi seorang gadis!" katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang gak miring. Dia ngerasa mancung ke dalem apa? #dihajar. Habis bolak-balik kayak gitu hayoo! #di smack down. Kalian jahat banget sih sama aku, si author?! #dilempar ke Mars.

.

.

.

Kuroko : Etto... Karena Author-san nya sedang liburan Ke Mars, #uhuk! chapter ini sampai disini dulu, terima kasih senantiasa kami ucapkan untuk pembaca sekalian yang dengan senang hati membaca, apalagi me-review ff ini. Jika ada yang salah mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. #membungkuk.

Midorima : Em... Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini-nanodayo. A-aku menghargainya *blushing #nunduk.

Kise : Yosh! Readers! Konnichiwa-ssu! Disini, sekali lagi! Sang model yang tengah bersinar secerah mentari akan menerangi hati kalian-ssu! Eh, salah, menjawab review kalian menggantikan Authorcchi-ssu! Etto...Dimulai dari...

Ketemu lagi ama Yukicchi! halo! apa kabar? Aku baik-baik saja-ssu! Kalo lombanya mungkin Chap 14 nanti melihat alurnya yang udah ada, entahlah, semua tergantung pada Authorcchi! sebisa mungkin katanya dia akan menampilkannya secepatnya-ssu!

Choutorucchi! makasih udah nge-follow! kami sangat menghargainya-ssu! Akashicchi ya... tenang saja! authorcchi akan berusaha agar peran kami seimbang dan tidak berat sebelah-ssu! *Akashi blushing*

Akashi: tenang saja Choutoru, sabarlah, disini author berusaha untuk adil dalam membagi peran, seperti kata Kise.

Sore to... Guest-san! maksudku-Izumicchi! ya ampun Midorimacchi ternyata banyak fansnya yaa... rasanya fansku aja kalah deh...*pundung* Soal Adek, kakak dan sebagainya, itu cuma improv-nya Authorcchi-ssu! jadi gak ada hubungannya sama cerita aslinya milik Tadatoshi-sensei

Kuroko : sekian dari kami, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan atau yang kurang berkenan, kami pamit undur diri.

Kise : Jangan lupa RnR nya-ssu! kami tunggu~!


	14. Chapter 13 hari tenang sebelum badai(?)

Chapter 13

**Reader POV**

Di kantin... di meja yang tepat sebelah jendela, terhampar pemandangan kelopak sakura yang gugur membentuk karpet berwarna pink di luar jendela ini.

Kami sudah selesai makan, dan Midorima menunjukkan video tarian grup ku di HandyCam-nya (atau milik Akashi?).

Wajah mereka saat melihat rekaman tarianku 2 hari yang lalu benar-benar lucu, Meskipun Akashi dan Kuroko poker face, tangan mereka sudah membengkokkan sendok tuh... kayaknya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran nakal, yaah... mereka kan anak cowok juga. Cuma dugaanku sih.

Aah iya juga, orang Jepang menjunjung tinggi adat kesopanan ya? Apa lagi orang-orang kasta menengah ke atas dan masih polos kayak mereka (kecuali Aomine). Ku potret aah... hape ku di silent dulu...

Naah... ekspresi yang langka nih, kali aja ada yang mau membayar mahal. #otak moneter mode on. (Kalo Author sih, di jadiin poster terus di tempel di tembok kamar. terus kopiannya dijual juga sih. *plaak)

"_Sou ie ba_, sekarang hari Selasa, berarti kompetisinya sebentar lagi. Hari apa-ssu?"

"Hari Minggu, saat itu seluruh grup Dance di kota ini akan bersaing dan hanya ada 5 tim yang lolos ke babak berikutnya, dalam tiap babak itu sendiri juga ada 5 kali _battle dance_. Kompetisi ini ada 3 babak, berarti 15 kali pertandingan selama 3 hari. 10 grup teratas Pemenang kompetisi ini akan menjadi Kru Dance yang tersohor dan tawaran pekerjaanpun akan melimpah dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Bila beruntung juga sampai luar negeri..."

Terakhir kali kami peringkat 30 besar ya... masih jauh, biarpun grup kecil, tapi kami mengincar juara satu. Prestasi tertinggi kami masih 15 besar. Itulah kenapa kami masih dijuluki '_middle class'_. Suatu saat, tidak, kali ini kami pasti akan jadi salah satu dari _'TOP Class'_ atau 10 besar!

"Doakan kami ya!" kataku sambil senyum, atau mungkin nyengir kayak anak kecil.

"Tentu saja-ssu! Aku akan mendoakanmu supaya menang!"

"Sū-nen tatte mo kage wa kienai"

"Kanjō bakari ga tsunotte iku"

"Uzukuma tte hitori E ga ite ita"

Ah, ada telepon. Coba kulihat... Nomor tak dikenal?

**...**

Angkat gak ya? Angkat aja deh.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Aah! (name)! Long time no see! Finally i got your cell phone, Taiga lost it right after you enter the plane! Do you believe it?! That brat!" _kata wanita sebrang sana. Rasanya aku tau suara ini... tapi untuk memastikan saja.

"... _Who are this?"_

"_What?! Are you already forgotten me?! God! You are so cruel (name)! It's me! Alex!"_

Seketika itu aku membelalakkan mataku, senyumku mengembang, sontak aku berdiri dan berlari ke arah atap, menghiraukan tatapan mereka yang terkejut saat melihatku, aku berlari keluar dari sana agar suaranya terdengar lebih jelas, dadaku penuh sesak dipenuhi rasa kangen dan bahagia. Astaga, dia pelatihku saat di Amerika!

"_Alex! Oh my God! I miss you so much! How did you get my cell phone?!"_

"_Hm... that's a secret! Right now, Taiga and Tatsuya still looking your cell phone in website or social media. Taiga feel so guilty about it... And Tatsuya still mad on him, but, don't worry, they are still a good friend. Maybe...already Best Friend." _katanya sambil terkekeh. Aku juga tertawa membayangkan wajah Tatsuya yang marah ke Taiga yang lagi meringkuk di pojokan.

"_Maybe... after this i will give them your cell phone, can i?" _lanjutnya.

"_Of course! After i arrived in Japan back then, i think...'Why they not call me or send me a message for once? Though they already have my cell phone?!'... Like that."_ Alex tertawa lagi.

"_Maybe i will give Taiga a little bit more punishment before i give him. So... how do you do this one a half year?"_

"_Not good and not bad, its usual. How about you?"_

"_Heey... don't 'usual' me! I know you have a little unusual life in there! C'mon! Tell me!"_

"_... Okay, i live in my own now, in apartement. In Tokyo. Not with my family anymore in Osaka. And i now is a leader in dance group in my town-no, this town."_

"_Dance Group?! You mean-'That' dance group?! in Tokyo?!"_

"_Yeah, somethin' like that. And we have a competition in this weekend."_

"_Wow, that's not an 'usual'! you little girl!"_ aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"_Ah! I will send you our photo, wish that will be your little lucky item in your competition later, hahaha... God, i really glad i find you cell phone. Okay, i think that's all. Good luck! Bye!"_

** .tuut.**

Dia menutupnya sebelum aku sempat berkata. kata-katanya tadi mirip seseorang deh... lucky item... kodok go green itu.

**Klining!**

Cepet! Aah... ini dia mereka, wanita berambut pirang berkacamata yang berdiri di apit kesua anak lelaki seumuranku. aku sangat mengenal mereka. Tatsuya, poninya masih menutupi sebelah matanya, mata bersinar yang bertahi lalat itu memancarkan tanda seperti dia itu cowok yang kalem dan baik hatinya, dia pasti jadi cowok yang populer di sekolahnya sekarang, tampan, pintar, jago main basket... walaupun aku sekarang di kelilingi cowok semacam itu sih. Tapi tetap, dia berbeda karena aku sudah lama mengenalnya.

Dan-Buh! I-Ini Taiga?! Ya ampun! Alis bercabangnya selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa! Dan apaan senyum peps*dent nya itu?! Kayak anak kecil aja! wajahnya tambah 'sangar' deh... Mereka berdua sudah benar-benar terlihat lebih dewasa. Padahal dulu masih manis imut gitu.

Dan... Alex, dia seperti awet muda saja, dia bahkan tak berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Ah, ini pasti foto mereka yang telah memenangkan pertandinga Street Ball disana. Pantas suasananya ceria sekali. Aku kangeeen kalian woooyyy!

**Tap..tap..tap..**

Sepertinya videonya sudah selesai... Nah, apa komentar kalian?

"(Name)."

"Ya?"

"Nanti temani tingkat dua pemanasan, ini menunya. Nanti aku yang akan mengawasi langsung." Kata si Kapten lalu berjalan pergi dari sini dengan gagahnya. Coba kuliat.

30 menit Stretch.

20x Lari keliling Lapangan.

100x Scott Jump

100x Sit Up

100x Back up

100x Push up

.

.

Akashi, aku benci kamu. pulanglah sekarang ke tempat asalmu, dasar iblis.

"Kau tadi menelepon siapa (name)-chan? Kok wajahmu tadi seneng banget? Sampai nyari tempat tinggi segala." Ah, Momoi. Jadi... tadi Cuma Akashi dan Momoi yang ke sini?

"Aah... aku sempat tinggal di Amerika sebelum pindah kesini. Tadi itu pelatih basketku di sana."

"Amerika?!" katanya kaget terus sweat drop. Serius, apa yang bisa di kagetkan dari itu sih?

"Iya. Yuk ke kelas, udah bel nih." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu, Momoi menyusul dan kami kembali bercakap seperti biasa.

Jika aku ingat dengan baik, pertama kali aku tau dance justru saat aku pindah ke Jepang dan diperkenalkan dengan salah satu cabang seni favoritku itu oleh temanku di sosial media.

**Author POV**

Sepulang sekolah, di Gym...

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang menyerupai orang yang kau kenal menghapiri kalian, di panggung Gym tingkat satu tempatmu terbaring sekarat. Di sebelahmu ada Aomine yang dengan nikmatnya meneguk minumannya (sampai habis). Dan menaruh handuk dingin di mukamu sampai menutupi mata ke atas.

'Enaknya...' batinmu.

"Senpai!" Dia nyelonong masuk dan berteriak tepat di sampingmu. Kamu tersentak bangun dan langsung melihat kearah gadis manis itu. Semuanya langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Ha? Ck, kau lagi... kali ini ada apa? Aku tak akan keluar dari sini. Kau mengerti?" kata Aomine cuek.

"Kenalanmu Aomine? Hem... mirip seseorang ya?" Katamu menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang dipancarkan mata lentik gadis itu dan berpose berpikir sambil memperhatikannya.

Dia berpikir : 'Apa? Cewek ini gak tau siapa aku? Dia tak pernah liat tv atau baca majalah apa? Kudet banget.' Sayangnya anak manis, cewek kece ini tak pernah lihat tv atau majalah yang menurutnya tak bermutu dan tak menarik baginya.

"_Are? _Kise-chan! Lama tak bertemu! Mencari Aomine-kun lagi? Atau mencari kakakmu? Sekarang lagi beli minuman dia." Kata Momoi sambil menghampiri. Dan kamu hanya ber oh ria, dan menumpu tinjumu ke tanganmu yang satunya, ngerti kalau dia itu adeknya Kise.

"Tidak, aku Cuma ada urusan dengan Aomine-SENPAI. _Onegai senpai, watashi no suki atte kudasai! Chotto dake! Ne?_" (kumohon senpai, ikutlah denganku! Sebentar saja! Ya?) Katanya berwajah memelas dan menggandeng tangannya. Pose anak kecil yang minta di beliin boneka dengan puppy eyes yang sepertinya telah terlatih bertahun-tahun. senjata yang mematikan untuk para pria yang 'normal'

"Udah... ikuti aja dia... jarang-jarang ada gadis imut yang mengajakmu kencan kan?" katamu sambil terbaring kembali dan meletakkan handuk dingin menyegarkan itu ke tempatnya semula.

Bibir Aomine tergulung sedikit kedepan, "Ck, kembalikan HANDUKKU! Pengkhianat!" katanya sambil meyaut handuk di wajahmu.

"Aah! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pelit amat sih! emang awalnya siapa yang melempar itu handuk lalu ngomong 'pakailah!' gitu ha?! Lagian apa maksudmu pengkhianat?!" katamu menarik ujung handuk satunya. Dan menendang perutnya. Dia balas menahan mukamu jauh-jauh.

"Berisik! Aku berubah pikiran! Pengkhianat ya pengkhianat!" katanya sambil menarik handuknya lebih kuat.

"Haa?! Aku gak ngerti perkataanmu _kuro hentai!_ Dasar plin-plan! Berikan dia padaku!" katamu menarik handuknya lagi.

"Dia milikku!" katanya sambil menorongmu jauh-jauh dan memerkuat tarikannya. Kamu berusaha menahannya dengan semua kekuatan yang tersisa di tubuhmu.

Gadis itu hanya cengo melihat tingkah kalian dan Momoi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aominecchi! (name)-cchi! Stop! stop! Berhenti memperebutkanku-ssu!" teriak lebay seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang membawa 1 kresek besar berisi seluruh pesanan anggota tim.

"Siapa yang memperebutkanmu?!" kata(teriak) kalian bersamaan. Lalu Kise manyun dan melihat ke arah lain dan senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Ryuna-cchi! Kamu datang untuk melihat _onii-chan_mu-ssu?! _Onii-chan_ senang sekali-ssu!" katanya sambil menyambar gadis tadi yang sekarang tengah meronta dalam pelukan sumo Kise. Kalian berhenti bertengkar karena mendapat poin bonus dari sang kapten di kepala kalian. kalian mendesis kesakitan.

"Kau tak segan-segan pada cewek sekalipun ya?" katamu menyindir sambil memegangi bakpao anget di kepalamu.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepalamu lembut, lalu meninggalkan kalian berdua yang termangu dengan sifatnya barusan.

"Apa-apaan?! Cuma kamu yang dapat perlakuan kayak 'permintaan maaf' itu?! Cih! Dasar pilih kasih!" kata Aomine menggerutu.

Tiba-tiba handuk jatuh dari kepalamu dan minuman dingin tergantung di depanmu. Kamu mengangkat sedikit handuk yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalamu itu. Midorima dan Kuroko.

"Dinginkan dengan itu-nanodayo." Katanya sambil pergi menyusul kaptennya yang keluar dari Gym.

"Untukmu, (name)-san, _hora,_Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum memberi minuman kaleng dingin pada kalian berdua.

"_Arigatou, Kuroko-kun." . "Ooh! Sankyuu na, Tetsu."_ Pria baby blue itu tersenyum, menangguk lalu duduk bersama kalian beserta minumannya.

"Jadi... dia yang katanya sering mendatangimu dan mengira kamu 'belok' itu? Kelihatannya seperti gadis manja biasa yang sayang kakaknya dan... menyembunyikan sesuatu. Terus kenapa dia malah 'menjodohkan'mu dengan Kise?" Katamu, iya, kamu tau itu dari nada yang terpancar dari gadis manis itu. Dia sayang kakaknya, harga dirinya tinggi, cenderung ke tsundere,(tsun-tsun ya sebutannya?) ingin mandiri dan cepat dewasa, wataknya keras kepala dan lain-lain...

"_Shiruka?_ Gadis itu pengganggu, dia selalu dimana pun aku berada!" kata pria eksotis itu cuek dan meneguk minumannya.

"Fans gelap mungkin?" kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin juga." Katamu memandang Aomine dan gadis itu bergantian. Sekarang gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Gym dengan kalimat...

"_Aniki no Baka! Mou... shiranai!_"(kakak bodoh! Aku tidak mau tau lagi!) dan Kise yang tengah memerankan peran 'seseorang yang ditinggal' dengan khidmatnya. Sampai-sampai ada lampu sorot entah dari mana...

**Kriet**...

...

**Kriet...**

...

**Kriet...**

**Lap! Lap! Lap!** (lampunya mulai kedap-kedip)

Aauuuu...#lengser wengi berkumandang. Hihihihihi...

.

(author: gimana kalo lampu sorotnya ganti aja?

Kise: bunyinya merusak aktingku yang berkelas dan keren-ssu!

Author: bukan, entar kalo dibiarin genre nih ff bergeser

Staff: repot ya?)

.

Camera rolling... take 1125! Action!

.

"Hah! Jangan bercanda, aku tak mau punya fans gelap gila seperti dia." Kata Aomine cuek sambil meminum lagi minuman kalengnya.

"Aomine-kun, tak boleh bicara seperti itu terhadap seorang gadis." Kata Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang sedikit 'marah'.

"Kuroko benar, kalau kau terus begitu, suatu saat kau pasti jadi musuh para gadis dan tak akan ada yang mau mendekatimu... kau kehilangan kesempatan meremas 'itu' deh." Katamu dengan entengnya lalu meneguk minuman itu lagi.

**Bruuuuusssshhhhh!**

Dengan indahnya air semburan Aomine tepat mengenai tubuhmu dan lengan yang reflek kamu silangkan di depan wajahmu.

"Guh! Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa yang?! Huk! Uhuk! Itu cita-ci-bukaaan! Aku nggak! Uhuk!" kata Aomine amburadul sambil sibuk terbatuk.

"Apa-?! Menjijikkan! Ahomine! Apa yang kau lakukan?! _Aho! Shit! What the-_" umpatmu sambil cepet-cepet mengeringkan diri pakai handuk Midorima. Dalam hati kamu terus minta maaf pada pemuda berambut hijau daun itu.

"ada kejujuran dalam kata-katamu barusan, Aomine-kun." kata Kuroko datar dan membuat batuk Aomine lebih parah dari tadi

Murasakibara mendatangimu, dan mengeringkanmu dengan handuk miliknya. Lalu tiba-tiba

**Slurp...**

Lidahnya berjalan ke pipi lalu tanganmu, kamu terdiam sejenak, terkejut.

"Hem...enak...kulitmu halus, kenyal dan terasa enak, (name)-chin." Katanya dengan nada yang terkesan 'biasa'.

"Kau kira aku makanan gitu?! Cih!" protesmu sambil mengelap bekas 'perjalanan'nya. Lalu berpindah tempat di belakang Kuroko

"Sudah kuduga, yang paling 'aman' di antara kalian itu Cuma Kuroko dan Midorima ya?! Anak buah ama kapten sama aja 'bahaya'nya!" teriakmu sambil nunjuk anak bongsor berambut ungu itu.

Kuroko berbalik dan mencubit ke dua pipimu.

"Berhati-hatilah dalam berkata, (name)-san, tak sopan bicara seperti tadi, dan juga... bisa jadi bahwa menurutmu yang paling 'aman' justru yang paling berbahaya..." Katanya sambil (kelihatannya kayak) menyeringai lalu melepaskan cubitannya, dan mencium dahimu saat kamu masih mencerna kata-katanya tadi.

Kamu langsung terkejut dan berlari mengambil tasmu, dalam pikiranmu kamu ubah image orang Jepang yang sopan dan kalem. Ternyata mereka bisa 'liar' juga!

"Dasar Serigala!" katamu yang melesat pergi dari sarang para 'serigala' tampan itu. (aku jadi inget GGS deh -_-)

"Aah...apa yang kau lakukan padanya,Kuro-chin. Dia jadi lari tuh..." kata Murasakibara dengan nadanya yang 'biasa'.

"Maaf, tadi aku kelepasan." kata Kuroko tak kalah 'biasa'.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa agresif juga Tetsu." timpal Aomine dengan sikap yang 'biasa'.

**Krak! **ha? ada yang retak ya? #cek jendela

"Tetsu-kun! Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya?! Jahat...padahal aku saja tak pernah dibegitukan olehmu...hiks..." ooh... begitu. lalu sekarang Kise berusaha menenangkannya(Momoi).

"Ada apa ini? Tadi aku melihat (name) berlari keluar, tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dan kenapa Momoi menangis?" kata Sang kapten yang telah kembali.

"Tadi Mine-chin menyemburkan minumannya ke (name)-chin. Dan Kuro-chin menciumnya, lalu Tsuki-chin nangis deh." kata Murasakibara dengan entengnya.

"Murasakibara-kun tadi juga menjilat pipi dan tangannya." kata Kuroko tak mau kalah. sekarang mereka saling menatap sinis dan ada kilatan keluar dari mata mereka dan berbenturan. Aomine menatap horor ke arah Kapten mereka yang menyunggingkan senyum 'biasa'.

"Apa?! Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan-nanodayo?!" kata Midorima panik #marah maksudnya.

"Daiki. Tetsuya. Atsushi. Setelah ini jangan pulang dulu. Ada yang inginku 'bicarakan' secara 'baik-baik' dengan kalian." katanya masih menyunggingkan senyum yang mempunyai berbagai arti. (bagi semua orang yang melihatnya)

Glek!

.

* * *

.

Yahooo! jumpa lagi dengan Saya, Author nista penggemar Shota! *plaak . Zanas-deeeesu! ^_^/ lama ya nunggunya? yaah... perjalanan dari Mars kesini jauh siiih jadi ya... gitu #apaan yang gitu?

Naah...ini kusebut sebagai chapter 'hari tenang sebelum badai' kenapa? ya gitu deeh... mau tau aja apa mau tau banget? nantikan chap selanjutnya yee~

Betewe sekarang lagi liat Teikou Arc nih, pas Emperor Eye-nya Akashi bangkit! ya ampuuun Kurokoku yang manis kasihan bangeeeeetttt! T_T jangan nangis naaak! #wah, curcol nih -_-

Eniwei, maaf kalo bahasa inggrisnya amberegul, aku sadar aku masih tak terlalu pandai, tapi yaah... biar feeling-nya dapet aja. semoga maksudnya bisa di mengerti. #NGEK :v

Naa, aku mau tanya nih, di ff ini kan kamu punya 2 'saudara' sepermainanmu, kamu ingin punya saudara kandung asli nggak? kalo iya, pengen berapa? 2 ato 1? terus siapa? pilihan terbanyak akan ku gunakan sebagai cerita ringan nanti setelah chapter 'badai' berlalu. #waks :p

aku baru sadar kalo Furihata adalah tipe adik idaman, dia imut siih... atau takao karena dia lucu, tapi udah terlanjur ku pake~ rada nyesel, tapi udah terlanjur. Yuk, kita beralih ke review.

farahlagiOOC : emang kalo gak OOC gimana?#abaikan. jangan khawatir, menurutku Akashi juga kawaii kok #ups *lirik kanan-kiri. Hahaha! Aomine emang eksotis! *thumbs up.

Takatsuki Aina : eh... ketemu lagi... iya, ni dapet inspirasi dari guruku sendiri sih, sumpah! orangnya ngomong gitu dan sejak saat itu gak pernah ngajar lagi di kelasku.#weits! keluar jalur. Berselancar di atas lantai sebenernya kebiasaanku, terus ternyata nular ke Aomine *plaak.

Misaki Younna : oke, aku bales reviewmu yang bagian chapter 13 aja yaa... hehe, kita senasib dapet yang kek gitu! *high five. heem... coba liat Step Up 1 ding, di tarian bagian akhir, yang tokoh utama pria nari berpasangan sama tokoh utama wanita, nah kek gitu. aku nyebut Semi balet karena gak tau nyebutnya yang bener kaya apa *bletak. apa itu emang udah balet ya? entahlah, aku tak tau.

ashidaakane7 : hahaha, punya temen yang jail itu emang 'seru'. sebenernya ketinggalan juga gapapa kok, soalnya kalo 'jeda'nya terlalu lama, 'sense' ceritanya jadi ilang.

Megane v : tentang siapa yang mendapatkan readers aku masih gak tau, sepertinya gak ada. (tetep harem mksudnya). soal Omari dan readers, emang gak ada apa-apa kok...dia cuma 'kakak' yang sayang 'adek' walau gak terhubung ama darah, udah gitu aja. :p

Kurotori Rei : sifat tsundere-nya lagi terbang ke kutub dan kebetulan beku sementara di sana :v. Iiihh... ngarep deeh! *plaak. shin-chan gak bisa dance...sayang sekalii~ #hei, jangan melototiku dan mengutukku dengan kata-kata aneh yang keluar dari mulutmu itu, emang bener kan?

fuyuki208 : pas lomba kisedai muncul kok, cuma sebagai penonton tapi :p

.

Yaps, sampai disini saja, segala kicauan hati~ #bukaaan!

Untuk chapter ini sampai disini saja, maaf kalau ada kurangnya, author mohon pamit undur diri #nunduk

Oh iya! jangan lupa reviewnya ya! kalo reviewnya dikit aku males nerusin lho! #woy!

Nggak, cuma bercanda, nggak! beneran cuma bercanda! jangan ngambek dong!

Kise : Authorcchi! kamu jahat banget membuat readersmu sendiri nangis-ssu! cup..cup... *mbelai kepala readers

Author : udah kubilang itu cuma becanda Kise!

Kuroko : biarpun cuma bercanda, sepertinya terlalu berlebihan, author-san.

Author : ._." maaf.

Midorima : haaa...mimpi apa aku semalem punya author kaya gini...

Akashi : seorang penulis tidak boleh bicara seperti itu kepada pembacanya. kamu gagal sebagai penulis.

Aomine : aku setuju dengan Akashi.

Murasakibara : *kraus...kraus...

*Author mati kutu 'seseorang, tolong steples mulut mereka! sakit nih!'


	15. Chapter 14

Oke, 2 chapter ini menguras pikiran ku, silahkan, barusan selesai nih...*tepar

.

* * *

Chapter 14

Hari Sabtu, malem Minggu (saatnya para jomblo mengadakan doa bersama agar turun ujan! #waks)

**Tulit! Tulit! Tulit! **

(Readers : nadanya ganti ya?

Author : iya, males kalau tiap telpon mesti copas dulu)

**Reader POV**

Haaa... mengganggu saja, siapa sih yang nelpon? Orang lagi nonton film juga!

"_moshi-moshi?_ Ini siapa ya?"

"(name)! Ini gawat! Berita buruk!"

"Sawamura ka? Ada apa?"

"Suzuhara, Daisuke, Paula, Joe dan Arima habis di pukuli! Sekarang mereka ada di rumah sakit! Tak ada yang sampai kritis, tapi dengan keadaan ini mereka tak bisa mengikuti Kompetisi besok!"

"Apa?! S-Sekarang kau ada di mana? Bukan, sekarang mereka di rawat di mana?!"

"Di rumah sakit Yamada! Sekarang aku di luar, cepatlah kesini!"

"Aku segera kesana!"

**Pip**

Aku langsung memakai jaket, sepatu dan melesat mengendarai sepeda ku secepat mungkin.

Cih! Kenapa harus sekarang?!_ God!_ Apa yang terjadi?! Kuharap mereka baik-baik sa-Bodoh! Sudah jelas mereka tak baik-baik saja! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?! Kenapa?! Dipukuli? Oleh siapa?! Saingan kami? Murni orang tak dikenal? Disaat kami akan berkompetisi besok...Ck! SIALAN!

**Author POV**

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Sawamura!" panggilmu. Sawamura menoleh dan langsung berdiri dari pose duduk frustasinya. Wajahnya sangat tegang dan serius saat ini.

Kamu memarkir sepedamu dan langsung berjalan cepat mengikutinya. Suasana menegang, jantungmu tak karuan memikirkan keadaan kru-mu disamping ngos-ngos an karena bersepeda ngebut tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?" tanyamu khawatir.

"Mereka sudah siuman. Disekujur tubuh, terutama tangan, kaki dan perut penuh lebam, pergelangan kaki dan tangan mereka juga terkilir, tapi masih bisa sembuh, tulang dan otot mereka baik-baik saja." Katanya. Kamu menghela nafas sedikit lega. Setidaknya keadaan mereka tak seburuk dugaanmu. Misal...ada tulang yang retak bahkan patah...atau gegar otak...atau pendarahan...mungkin?

"Semua barang-barang mereka-maksudku kita dihancurkan saat kejadian itu." lanjutnya.

Kamu langsung menatapnya yang menoleh sebentar padamu setelah itu dia kembali menatap ke depan.

"RadioTape, HardDisk, CD, properti saat tampil nanti... bahkan bendera, stiker dan emblem kita. Entah itu tujuan mereka atau kebetulan ikut rusak saat peristiwa itu terjadi." Katanya. Suaramu langsung tercekat. Bingung sekaligus syok dengan semua ini.

Kalian sudah sampai di ruangan mereka di lantai 3. Saat pintu dibukakan, kamu mempersiapkan hatimu, mentalmu, mungkin mereka marah kepadamu. Kenapa? Karena, kamu adalah kapten mereka dan kamu harus bertanggung jawab soal ini. Tapi... bagaimana caranya? Kamu hanya bocah kelas 2 smp.

"Oi, ada tamu lagi nih minna. Dia datang menjenguk kalian." Katanya.

(ya iyalah, emang mau terjun payung?*plaak)

Semua pasang mata di ruangan itupun tertuju ke arah pintu. Mereka berlima sedang bersama keluarganya sekarang. Aah... rasa bersalahmu semakin menjadi saja.

"Apa? Masa' kau tak membawa apapun kesini? Kau melanggar UU tentang menjenguk orang sakit (name)." sinis Paula. Orang yang di sebelahnya-sepertinya ayahnya hanya ketawa garing. Kamu mengatupkan mulutmu erat-erat, menggigit bagian dalam bibirmu, lalu menunduk.

"_gomen." _Katamu dengan nada rendah dan lirih, tapi mereka bisa mendengarnya. Mereka semua.

"Jangan begitu Paula-chan, setidaknya dia mau menjenguk kita disini... bisa saja dia tidak datang karena merasa bersalah bukan?" Kata Daisuke dengan kalem.

"Kalau kau gak datang rencananya aku mau melemparkan tagihan rumah sakit kami padamu." Kata Arima sambil membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya dengan tenangnya. Pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya-seperti kakaknya hanya melihat intens ke arahmu. Kamu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Joe, jadi dia pemimpin di grupmu? Gadis pemurung ini?!" kata wanita di sebelah kasur Joe menudingmu.

"Jangan menudingnya seperti itu _Aneki,_sekarang dia terlihat gitu tapi sebenarnya dia itu hebat dan aku mengakuinya sebagai pemimpin!" kata Joe menurunkan tangan kakaknya yang mendengus tak percaya.

"_Naa_ (name), sebagai permintaan maaf menangkan kompetisi itu aja deeh... dan berikan aku foto temen-temenmu yang cakep itu~" kata Suzuhara berfangirling dan wanita-sepertinya ibunya, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya itu.

Kamu mengangkat wajah, tersenyum simpel dan mengangguk. Dalam hati kamu berjanji. 'Tenang saja teman-teman. Demi kalian, aku pasti menang dan membawa kru kita menjadi juara.'

Kamu pun pamit dengan kata penutup "Semoga cepat sembuh, doakan kami ya!"

.

.

Sekarang kamu di luar, di kursi panjang depan mesin minuman bersama Sawamura, Hijikata dan Hideyoshi. Masing-masing dari kalian memegang kopi kaleng.

"Masalahnya sekarang adalah... bagaimana kita bisa menari tanpa musik Arima?" Sawamura membuka percakapan.

"Kalau itu panitia bisa menyiapkan penggantinya, maksudmu sebenarnya bukan itu kan?" Hideyoshi menimpali.

"Gimana ya? Aku tak yakin kalau kita bisa menang di keadaan seperti ini. Aku merasa pesimis kalau harus tiba-tiba... kau tahu, tiba-tiba semua rencana berubah, secara mendadak begitu saja. Apalagi kompetisinya itu besok. _Ashita__ da yo._" Kata Sawamura mengeluarkan kegelisahannya dan menggaris bawahi momok kalian saat ini. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengulanginya, memperbaikinya, apalagi membuat ulang, sudah terlambat untuk melakukan apapun.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa kok. Ingatlah tes yang kalian tempuh untuk masuk tim ini, ingatlah alasan kalian bisa masuk tim ini. Dari sekian pendaftar, kalianlah yang terpilih, percaya dirilah. Butuh kemampuan yang hebat dan latihan yang tak main-main agar bisa lulus dari tes masuk tim ini bukan?" Kamu tanpa sadar mengutarakan kalimat penghibur bagi mereka.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan anggota yang lain? Aku tak melihat siapapun yang datang setelah Omari." tanya Hijikata.

"Mungkin mereka masih repot, atau mempersiapkan hal lainnya, latihan... ah, ada yang sms." Katanya sambil membuka hp

"Mana? Siapa?" kamu, Hijikata dan Sawamura menghampirinya.

"Dari Anna : 'Kami sedang beres-beres sekarang, Souma-nii menawarkan tempat yang cocok untuk latihan, di lantai bawah restorannya ada ruangan yang tak dipakai akhir-akhir ini. Setelah ini kami akan langsung latihan, sebaiknya kalian juga ikut. Soal menjenguk, setelah kompetisi saja, dengan hadiah kemenangan!'-tte." Katanya membacakan teks itu.

"Optimis ya?" komentar Sawamura.

"Banget." Timpalmu.

Di perjalanan... di depan sebuah supermarket...

"_Ooh! (name) janaika_?! Kau mau kemana malem-malem begini? Begini... soal yang lalu... _etto... warui na._" kata Aomine sambil menggaruk tengkuknya lalu memberi salam ke 3 rekanmu.

"_Konbawa." . "Konbawa."_ Kata mereka

"Aomine! Pertanyaanku juga sama. Sekarang aku sama temen-temenku mau ke tempat latihan baru kami, mau ikut sekalian? Soal itu jangan dipikirkan lagi." Katamu.

"Tempat baru? Oke! Tunggu sebentar, aku mau beli sesuatu dulu."

.

.

.

"Disini?" katanya agak ragu.

"Iya." katamu meyakinkan

"Ini restoran lho." Katanya lagi.

"Iya, aku juga tau. Yuk masuk." Katamu sambil menggandengnya. Dia hanya menurut mengikutimu.

"(name)! Lama banget! Lu ngapain aja ha?!" kata si kembar bebarengan.

"_Warui-warui_... jadi? Sekarang Souma-san dan lainnya di bawah?" tanyamu.

"Iya, yuk cepet ke bawah. Mereka sudah mulai nih. Dan untuk sang tamu jangan sungkan-sungkan~!" Kata mereka berdua menggandeng tanganmu dan mendorong punggung Aomine.

"Oh iya _kaichou_, ternyata lomba nanti lingkupnya bukan kota lagi, mengingat Tokyo adalah ibukota, tahun ini lingkupnya di perlebar menjadi provinsi." Kata Kazuki. Kamu hanya meneguk ludah.

"Kampret nih anak, kenapa nggak diberitau dari dulu?! Aku jadi makin gugup nih! _Can i_ banting _your body now?!_" katamu sambil melihat 'gemes' dia, pingin mencincangnya dan kasih makan kucing liar di sekitar apartemenmu.

"Hehehe...maaf, aku lupa." Lanjut Kazuki nyengir kuda.

.

.

.

"_Sugee naa..._" kata Aomine jawdrop melihat ruangan yang bersih mengkilap serta luas di depan matanya.

"Woah! Kerja bagus! Tempat ini jadi lebih bagus dari yang kubayangkan!" katamu ber bling-bling. #ha? Maksudmu ayu t*ng-t*ng gitu?

"Jadi... kau tidak akan menggunakan Gym lagi?" kata Aomine dengan nada biasa.

"Tentu tidak... kenapa? Kesepian tanpaku?" godamu.

"Mungkin." Kamu kicep plus sweat drop. Kesurupan apa nih anak?

"Ayo (name)! Cepat dimulai! Oi! Cepat nyalakan musiknya!" teriak Anna bersemangat.

"Kalian dapet musiknya dari mana? download di internet?" katamu sambil menghampiri.

"Iya_,_ sama di kasih temenku yang menyukai hal-hal seperti ini." Tambah Jack.

"Hee... yosh! Mari kita mulai!" ajakmu. Dan musikpun mengalun memenuhi ruangan itu semalaman.

Enggak juga ding, ampe jam 12 aja kok. Kalian juga harus istirahat. Aomine? Dia kadang – kadang juga ikut menari di bagian breakdance nya. Sayang sekali dia tidak mau ikut kalian ke kompetisi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Yeaaaah! Selamat datang di Japan Dance Competition yang ke 10! Langsung saja! Kita akan mulai babak pertama di provinsi ini! _Now guys! Breakout the floor!_" dan suara sorak pun menggema sampai keluar gedung. Lingkaran pagar besi setengah badan yang ada di setiap lantai tingkat gedung itu terhubung langsung dengan panggung besar di tengah yang mengundang untuk dipijaki. Suara-suara timbul tenggelam oleh Musik yang berdentum dengan hebatnya. Disinilah para kru dance dengan teknik mereka unjuk kebolehan dan bertemu dengan semua pesaingnya.

**Reader POV**

**Ngiiiiiiiiinggggg...**

Sial, kenapa di saat begini kepala dan telingaku malah... tidak, jangan biarkan hal sepele seperti ini membuatmu menyerah, (name), kau harus menang! Lagipula...#melirik ke bangku penonton.

*Biru muda terlihat stay calm, merah terlihat menantikannya dengan senyum beribu arti, kuning dan biru tua antusias tingkat tinggi, hijau tetap stay cool, ungu sibuk dengan makanannya dan melihat kesana-kemari.

Jangan permalukan dirimu di depan makhluk pelangi seperti mereka!

**Author POV**

mungkin kamu nggak sadar, tapi keenam pemuda itu menyadari ada yang tak beres denganmu. Mereka tak sadar kalau kamu barusan melirik mereka. Air muka Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko dan Akashi yang semula santai berubah jadi serius. Tapi Murasakibara cuek-cuek aja.

"_Are?_ (name)-cchi kelihatan aneh." Kata Kise memulai percakapan.

"_Hontou da_, semoga dia baik-baik saja... na? Dai-chan?" kata Momoi sambil menoleh ke teman masa kecilnya itu yang tetap diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa? Kami...

.

* * *

.

Yooo~ minna... sumpah ni 2 chapter bner2 menguras pikiranku, sampai-sampai gak fokus ama pelajaran #dari dulu emang gak pernah fokus sih, hahaha! #abaikan

Di chap 15 aku terinspirasi dari Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo, yang mengingatkanku kalao kenyataan memang tak mudah#mendadak bijak. untuk saudara kandung aku memutuskan untuk memakai Kiyoshi Teppei dan Sakurai...entah siapa, mereka berdua tidak akan terlalu terekspos, jadi maafkan aku ya #nunduk

Etto... maaf juga kalau sesi ini terdengar datar, kokoro ku sedang lelah saat ini #eiits...

Oke, tanpa basa-basi mari jawab review

Izumi Tetsuya : Terima kasih dukungannya, semoga menang ya~

ashidaakane7 : oke, jadi gini ceritaku #gininya itu gimana?. ya pokoknya gini *plaak

Kurotori Rei : ketemu merekanya, ketemu langsungnya nanti pas liburan musim panas #spoiler nih, pokoknya tunggu aja ya~

Takatsuki Aina : desu-nya keliatan gak iklas tuh -_- nih, udah lanjut...

Choutoru : aku senang kalau menurutmu makin seru #sebenernya lega kalau makin menarik bagi pembaca sekalian. tentang yang ngelakuin ama tindakan, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, terima kasih sarannya, etto... kakak yang keren kayak model ya... Ntar aja deh, Tatsuya yang bakal kubikin begitu, dai kan ganteng bak model nyasar :v

kuroizayoi : kamu pulang pake jaket, ya ampun aku lupa, udah ganti ke seragam musim panas belom ya? kayaknya sih udah deh. jadi ya pake jaket #mulet terus -_-

fuyuki208 : hem... jangan khuatir yuki-chan... disini Kagami ama Tatsuya perannya jujur, lebih besar dari saudara kandung, agak bersalah sih, tapi saudarakandung readers tinggal sama ortu di Osaka.

Farahlagi OOC : hai juga, sebenernya aku lebih penasaran pada alasan kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu. aku cewek yang terlalu 'kecowoan'. udah gitu aja :v

Yuzu Nishikawa : hem... soal itu maaf ya... aku masih belum berpengalaman, biar lebih top, kasih contoh yang gak bisa dimengerti itu yang mana, mungkin aku bisa memperbaiki tatanannya di chap2 selanjutnya. hehe, makasih dukungannya~

Yaah... sampai disini aja, sekarang lagi OTW di chap 16, semoga masih seru yee~

kutunggu review nya~ ^_^/


	16. Chapter 15

Di sini peran Kuroko agak besar, kenapa? karena aku fansnya~ *plaak

.

* * *

Chapter 15

**Reader POV**

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Setelah apa yang terjadi, hal seperti ini wajar."

"Kita sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga, dikesempatan berikutnya pasti kita bisa menaklukkan mereka!"

"Tersenyumlah, (name), kalah bukan berarti akhir dunia kan?"

"Kegagalan adalah keberhasilan yang tertunda."

[SMS] "Tak usah pikirkan kami, kami menerimanya kok."

"Kita sudah berjuang, tapi takdir berkata lain. Itu saja, selanjutnya pasti ada kesempatan."

"(name), ambilah cuti untuk sementara, 1 bulan lagi kau ada ujian tengah semester kan? Lupakan tentang itu sejenak dan belajarlah, setelah ini sekolahmu mengadakan festival kan? Untuk mengembalikan mood, nikmatilah acara itu."

[SMS] "Setelah ini aku tak mau melihat wajahmu yang kusut, kapten, _i mean...c'mon! move on! You make me feel so terrible!_ Aku tak menyalahkanmu, tapi kapten adalah orang yang kuakui!"

"Orang yang tau kekalahan mempunyai motivasi yang lebih kuat dibanding mereka yang menang! Lagi pula hidup bagai roda berputar, (name). Bersemangatlah!"

Kata-kata hiburan terus meluncur ke telingaku dan ponselku, aku tak bisa bohong dan memancarkan senyum atau membalas mereka, dan mereka pembohong yang buruk, aku tau mereka juga berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan mereka, bahkan senyum palsu itu sangat buruk sampai aku bisa membaca segalanya dari muka dan mata mereka tanpa mendengar nada pilu yang menguar mengelilingiku, mengelilingi kami. Aku tak berkata apa-apa untuk membalas mereka, dan hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Lalu-

"Sementara ini kita akan libur, mungkin selama 1 atau 2 bulan, setelah itu kita akan mengikuti '_Break The World'_ 6 bulan lagi. Seperti kata Anna, saat itu kita akan menaklukkan semua musuh kita!"

"OOH!" kata mereka dengan secercah binar di mata mereka. Berpura-pura bersemangat.

Gerakan kami bocor ke media, video latihan kami tersebar luas tanpa sepengetahuan kami, meskipun kami sudah memperlihatkan gerakan baru, dan melakukan gerakan yang menurut kebanyakan orang adalah 'nekat', 'gila', dan 'berani', atau apapun itu, tetap tidak cukup. Properti panggung kami yang rusak tak bisa digunakan. Dan pesaing kami banyak menyediakan properti dan pertunjukan yang hebat. Tapi, gerakan kami banyak yang mereka tiru dan kami seperti kecolongan barang kami yang berharga saat ini. Dan ada kabar yang beredar bahwa semua tim yang menang di babak ini, menyuap pihak penyelenggara dan panitia. Dan juga, meskipun aku telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang memberi mereka sedikit(sekali) harapan, kalimat itu masih terasa seperti ilusi bagi diriku sendiri. Sial, ini sakit dan menyebalkan. Aku harap diriku ini tak memikirkannya terlalu jauh dan bisa bangkit besok. Iya, aku masih harus sekolah.

_Rise, rise and rise again. Until the Lamb become the Lion._

Yep, seperti kata mutiara di film yang aku tonton kemarin.

**Author POV**

Hari Senin, hujan mengguyur kota ini, langit yang berwarna abu-abu gelap membawa kesan yang berat dan hujan hari ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kamu mengenakan jaketmu yang cukup tebal dan berjalan kaki ke sekolah membawa payung. Hari ini pikiranmu seakan terbang entah kemana. Biasanya jika mengalami depresi, setelah tidur perasaanmu akan kembali baik, dengan kata lain, sembuh. Tapi... sepertinya kali ini kamu jatuh lebih dalam dari biasanya dan tidur masih belum cukup untuk membuatmu bangkit kembali sepenuhnya.

"_Ohayou,_(name)-cchi. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri-ssu..." kata Kise khawatir. Dia-tidak, mereka semua melihatmu saat itu, tentu mereka khawatir, meskipun ada yang menyangkalnya.#you know who.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kise. Kekalahan adalah hal biasa dalam setiap kompetisi." Katamu memasang senyum simpel. Dalam pikiranmu, jujur, kamu sudah tak merasakan apa-apa. Kamu hanya kehilangan mood untuk melakukan apapun hari ini. Itu saja.

Hujan terus turun sepanjang hari, sampai saat ini pun kamu bersikap seperti biasa, hanya saja lebih lesu dan pendiam.

**Reader POV**

Aah... bahkan soal Bahasa Inggris yang mudah inipun... aku terlalu malas untuk menggerakkan tanganku untuk sekedar menyilang jawabannya...

**Tes...**

Kertas jawabanku basah terkena tetes air. Apa keborocan ya?

**.**

**.**

**Tes...**

Pipiku kok terasa hangat sekaligus geli ya?

**.**

**.**

**Tes...**

Kenapa semua orang melihatku begitu? Aah...bukan urusanku, terlebih penting, Kenapa ya? Aku tak bisa bergerak, tubuhku lemas, dan aku bahkan merasa otot-otot di wajahku juga menjadi kaku. Tak bisa kugerakkan sedikitpun... kenapa ya?

"(name) kenapa ya? Ada apa sih?"

"Entahlah, dia tiba-tiba menangis."

...

Menangis? Aku?

**Grit**

"Sensei, sepertinya (name)-san sedang tidak enak badan. Aku akan mengantarnya ke UKS."

"A...aah...tolong ya...ano...Kuroko-kun."

Aah..tangannya terasa hangat. Tangan seputih salju yang familier.

"ayo, (name)-san."

Sesampainya di UKS dia mendudukkanku di kasur...

...

"Kuroko, aku akan baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas."

"Tidak, kau jelas tak baik-baik saja (name)-san." Katanya sambil menghapus air mataku... ternyata benar... aku menangis, dan aku pun tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan.

"Sungguh, aku sekarang tak apa-apa." Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh. Aku menatapnya, meyakinkan bahwa sekarang aku memang baik-baik saja. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

"... Baik, Tunggulah disini, aku akan membelikanmu minuman hangat. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku." Katanya, aku mengangguk dan dia pun pergi.

**Author POV**

'keadaannya hampir mirip denganku. Ada hal yang pasti takkan berubah seberapa keras kau berusaha untuk merubahnya.' Kata Kuroko dalam hati. Pemain bayangan itu sebelumnya juga pernah mengalami hal terberat selama hidupnya sebelum mencapai 'keberhasilan' seperti saat ini.

Ada SMS masuk dari ponselnya... dari nomornya Midorima.

"Kuroko, aku mendengar kabar dari Kise, sepertinya (name) tak enak badan dan kau mengantarnya ke UKS, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Aku tidak khawatir padanya, hanya penasaran." karena ini sms, pengucapannya jadi biasa.

"Katanya dia baik-baik saja, sekarang aku membeli minuman hangat untuknya." balasnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ada sms masuk lagi.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Orang yang tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu tak mungkin baik-baik saja kan?"

Sepertinya yang ini Akashi yang menjawab. Darimana dia tau hal itu? Mengenai kau yang menangis? Aah... pasti dari Kise juga. Setelah itu, dengan berlari kecil dia kembali ke UKS tempatmu terduduk tadi. Tapi Kamu tak ada di sana. Setelah meletakkan minuman itu dia berlari keluar dan di sepanjang koridor mencarimu.

Tak lama kemudian dia menemukanmu sedang berdiri di tengah taman kecil di belakang sekolah, dengan kepala mendongak keatas dan tubuh yang basah kuyup terguyur air hujan. Tanpa menghiraukan hujan dia berlari kearahmu. Dan berhenti tepat di belakangmu. Dia mencoba memanggil namamu dan terkejut atas tatapan kosongmu ke arah langit abu-abu itu. Seperti benda mati-mungkin lebih tepat seperti boneka. Dadanya sesak, jantungnya seakan teremas dengan kuat, saking kuatnya seperti bisa meletus kapan saja.

"Cukup, sudah hentikan (name)-san! aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk tetap tegar seperti ini..." nadanya menurun.

"Memaksakan diri? Mungkin kau benar. Tapi... biar ku koreksi kesalahan dalam perkataanmu tadi, 'orang yang selalu menang' tak akan bisa mengerti perasaanku, Kuroko." Katamu berbalik dan tersenyum sambil menatapnya miris.

'astaga, apa yang kukatakan? Padahal dia tak bersalah, bahkan tak ada hubungannya dengan ini.' Entah kenapa justru lidahmu berkata yang sebaliknya. Kuroko melebarkan matanya.

"Aku takut... perjuanganku selama ini ternyata bisa hancur begitu saja... bahkan ada anggota kru-ku yang terluka dikarenakan kelalaianku soal keamanan mereka. Aku takut mereka sudah tak percaya-bukan, tak mau bertemu denganku, mendendam padaku, dan menjauhiku... aku membodohi mereka dengan kalimat penghibur yang hampa... aku membodohi diri sendiri dengan berpura-pura baik-baik saja...tapi sejujurnya... aku kesal, marah, kecewa! BETAPA BURUKNYA DAN TIDAK BERGUNANYA AKU! KENAPA AKU BARU SADAR SEKARANG?! APA YANG BISA DIHARAPKAN DARI BOCAH SMP SEPERTIKU?! SIAL!" katamu sambil menunduk dan menutupi muka.

Kuroko memegang kedua bahumu cukup kencang, dan memaksamu menatapnya.

"semua itu tak sia-sia, (name)-san, bukalah pikiranmu dan coba ambil segi positifnya. Dan soal perasaan... aku benar-benar mengerti... sebelum ini, aku adalah pemain tingkat tiga yang tak bisa apa-apa, bahkan aku terancam keluar dari klub basket." Katanya menunjukkan wajah dan sorot mata lurus yang penuh kejujuran. Dia benar benar mengerti.

Kamu membelalakkan matamu, air mata kini deras menuruni wajahmu.

"maafkan aku..." katamu sambil menangis. Dia melonggarkan genggamannya dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang, adakah yang ingin kau katakan? Aku akan mendengarnya." Katanya sambil memelukmu dengan lembut. Kamu mempererat genggamanmu di bajunya, membenamkan kepalamu semakin dalam pelukan cowok itu yang sedikit lebih tinggi darimu. Mungkin lebih tinggi 1-2 cm.

"Sakit... kepalaku sakit! Telingaku sakit! Dadaku sakit! Ini menyebalkan! Dari semua waktu...kenapa harus malam itu?! Disaat kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya... disaat kami sudah membangun harapan kami...kenapa?! apa salah kami?! apa kami kurang bekerja keras?! Aku bahkan bekerja di 2 tempat disaat teman-temanku terlelap! Aku bahkan terus berlatih...berlatih dan berlatih meskipun aku sangat lelah! Kenapa kami gagal?! Beritahu aku! Padahal aku sudah menahan sakit selama kompetisi itu! Padahal kami sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk memenangkannya! Tapi...kenapa?!" teriakmu. Kuroko mempererat pelukannya.

"Kamu sudah berusaha dengan keras, (name)-san, aku tau itu, kamu sudah berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh, kamu selalu berlari dan aku melihat itu. Maaf aku tak bisa memberi kata-kata penyemangat untukmu." Suaranya mulai parau.

Kamu berteriak dan menangis sekeras mungkin. Suara hujan menyamarkan suaramu dan sosok kalian dari kejauhan. Tapi itu tak menghalangi dua pasang mata yang terus melihat kalian dari dalam jendela kelasnya. Manik emerald dan ruby itu hanya bisa menatap kalian miris, hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada teman se tim mereka yang pernah bernasib sama dengan gadis yang mencuri perhatian mereka. Jujur saja, sekarang mereka cemburu dan iri pada rekan tim bersurai baby blue mereka itu.

.

Setelah itu, Kalian berganti baju olahraga dan saat ini sedang mengeringkan rambut di UKS.

"Sebaiknya untuk saat ini beristirahatlah dulu, jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Tidurlah." Katanya dengan suaranya yang kalem dan lembut.

"Bisa temani aku sampai aku tertidur?" tanyamu. Dan dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu duduk di kasur sebelahmu yang kosong dan ikut terbaring di sana. Dan dia ikut terlelap bersamamu.

.

.

.

**Srak**

Suara itu membangunkanmu dan membuatmu membuka mata secara perlahan. Kamu menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat gadis berambut hitam dan pink sedang berdiri di antara kasurmu dan Kuroko. Mereka meletakkan 2 bungkus roti dan 2 kotak susu. Mimori dan Momoi (kalo gini kek nama anak kembar yah? -_-)

"Ah maaf, apa kami membangunkanmu?" kata Momoi dengan suara yang tenang, dia kini sedang memegang ponselnya dan berpose... memotret? Oh, memotret Kuroko.

"Iya." jawabmu jujur.

"_Etto...gomen-gomen_...aku sebenarnya tak tau apa yang terjadi...tapi...cepet sembuh ya! Aku mau memanggil yang lainnya." katanya sambil pergi keluar. Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat ke dua. Sudah berapa lama kamu tidur?

"Kau tidur selama 2 jam." Kata Mimori singkat, dia mengambil kursi, meletakkannya di sebelah kasurmu dan duduk.

"Oh." Balasmu, hati dan pikiranmu lebih lega dan lebih jernih di banding tadi.

"Sudah baikan?" katanya memberikan sebungkus roti moka dan sekotak susu cokelat. Kamu bangkit, duduk dan mengambilnya.

"Yah, aku baik, terima kasih."

"200 yen." katanya(Mimori) datar.

"Ha?"

"Semuanya 200 yen, jadi kau berhutang padaku."

"Jadi ini nggak gratis?! Pelit amat sih! Orang lagi sakit juga!" katamu agak 'ngambek'

"Sakit dari mananya? Kamu sehat-sehat aja tuh."

"bukan fisik! Tapi mentalku tau!"

"Justru itu... sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja..."

"Ugh... baiklah, aku akan membayarnya besok." Soalnya hari ini kamu baru menerima gajimu dari tempat karaoke. Kalau yang dari Cafe nanti akhir bulan.

Dia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil "Aku hanya bercanda, itu kuberikan untukmu." Kamu menatapnya masih curiga, dahimu masih mengkerut.

"GRATIS." Tambahnya masih tersenyum, dia cantik sekali kalau tersenyum seperti ini. Kamu tersenyum senang. 'teman yang baik.' pikirmu.

**Drap drap drap!**

"(NAME)-CCHIII!" Teriak Kise tiba-tiba sambil berlari dan nyelonong masuk ruangan itu...

"UOKH?!" dan menyerudukmu dengan pelukan maut...

**BRUUK!**

Hingga kamu tergeletak kembali di kasur. Rasanya seperti De ja vu ._."

"Hueee..(name)-cchi... aku khawatir sekali-ssu! Maaf aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa-ssu! Huweee...(name)-cchi~... tetap tegar yaa...jangan nangis..jangan sedih..." air mata mengucur dari kelopak matanya dan membuat matanya seperti kolam madu yang jernih.

Kedatangannya disusul dengan para Kisedai yang lain. Akashi, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara. Lalu Kuroko juga barusan terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapat pelukan yang tak kalah maut dari Momoi. Kamu hanya terfokus pada insan yang kini memelukmu dengan erat, tersirat segala kekhawatiran darinya dan tak menyadari siapa saja yang telah mengisi ruang itu.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah baikan (name)? kau sempat membuat kami khawatir tadi." kata sang kapten. kamu gak merasakan apa-apa saat mendengar kata-katanya yang perhatian itu.

"Yah, lebih baik dari pada tadi. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku." balasmu datar, agak senang banyak yang menjengukmu.

Kamu hanya menatap langit-langit lalu duduk, lengannya (Kise) masih melingkari tubuhmu dan kepalanya tertunduk di bahumu. Kamu memegang bahunya dan sedikit menjauhkannya, memperbaiki posisi duduk dan mengambil tisu yang kebetulan terletak di meja sebelah kasurmu dan mengelap air matanya (lagi). Kise masih menatapmu kaget dan bingung. Lalu kamu tersenyum bersamaan melelehnya suatu bongkahan dingin di dadamu. Bersamaan dengan helaan nafasmu yang lembut dan perlahan. Bersamaan dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhmu.

Senyum terindah, tercantik, dan tertulus dari berbagai macam senyum yang pernah kamu keluarkan. Menghipnotis dan membuat setiap makhluk disana terdiam. Lalu kamu menempelkan dahimu ke dada pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Terima kasih" hanya itu yang bisa kamu ucapkan. Yang bisa mencerminkan perasaanmu saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dering teleponmu mengganggu pendengaranmu, saat ini kamu sedang berada di Gym, melihat pertandingan latihan mereka. Suara dari seberang sana menyampaikan kabar.

"Soal pelaku pemukulan... kami sudah mengetahui pelakunya. _Dou suru? Kaichou-san?_"

kamu bisa meresakan otot wajahmu tertarik menyunggingkan senyum yang menurutmu sendiri 'tidak biasa'...seperti... seringai yang lebar.

"Bukankah sangat tak sopan kalau tidak membalas budi mereka?."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ketua, aku mau keluar dari tim." Adam D James

"Aku juga. Aku sudah lelah kalah terus." Elise Johson

"Boleh saja." secara resmi keluar dari tim

* * *

Nantikan kelanjutannya yaa~


	17. Chapter 16

Ciao minna! karena aku gak mau membuat menunggu para readers setiaku yang tercinta, aku langsung update chapter yang masih anget-anget nih! semoga kalian menyukainya! *nonton KnB*

PR? masa bodo dengan pr. Yang penting happy! #mulai sinting tenyata

.

* * *

.

Chapter 16

**Author POV**

Saat ini, malam ini, kamu dan 13 rekanmu (5 di rumah sakit dan 2 keluar) berada di atap gedung depan markas pelaku pemukulan itu. Melihat rekaman cctv di sana yang berhasil kalian _hack_, melihat 'kekonyolan' yang dilakukan grup itu dengan semua keisengan kalian. Adam dan Elise adalah 'mata-mata' mereka yang dikirim ke tim kalian ternyata, dan yang penyebab dari semua 'kesialan' itu. Nah sekarang, dalam markas mereka itu beberapa orang sedang 'menikmati' malam mereka yang tak terduga berkat kalian.

Ada yang tergantung terbalik dengan satu kaki terikat tali dan tubuh penuh 'slime'.

Ada yang guling-guling dilantai karena dalam bajunya banyak serangga berkeliaran menjelajah di setiap inci tubuh mereka.

Ada yang kejang-kejang karena 'hantu' yang 'dipanggil' oleh kalian di ruangan gelap dan horor.

Ada yang menahan hawa nafsunya ke kamar mandi yang kalian kunci. Kuncinya? Hilang entah kemana tadi.

Ada yang terjebak di ruangan gelap tak ada cahaya sama sekali dan lembab *disini kalian pake kamera cctv yang kalian atur menjadi inframerah.

Ada yang berlapis tepung, air, dan telur di sekujur tubuh mereka. Dan entah sejak kapan dirubung merpati, semut dan makhluk lainnya. (lah?)

Ada yang marah serta panik sendiri karena segala peralatan, bendera, emblem, dan semua ruangan milik mereka hancur berantakan tak bersisa satupun yang 'selamat'.

Ada yang koprol-koprol gak jelas liat muka mereka yang 'cantik' di kaca.

Dan ada yang meratapi 'masa depan' mereka sambil bersujud. Entah cowok maupun cewek, kalian sudah tak peduli lagi.

Kalian ngakak evil (menyeringai+Jack face) menonton penderitaan mereka, dan menguploadnya tanpa sensor ke sosial media menggunakan akun baru. Dan Kisedai yang bertemu dengan kalian di tengah jalan menuju kesini (atap) hanya menatap horor kearah kalian dan merasakan bulu roma mereka berdiri.

Mari kita skip...

Ujian akhir semester 1 semakin dekat dan libur musim panas yang dinanti setiap siswapun segera tiba. Laporan Hasil tes tengah semester 2 minggu yang lalu yang semuanya baik kecuali matematika, fisika dan kimia yang ancur-ancuran kamu kirim ke rumah-salah satu syarat untukmu agar bisa tinggal sendiri, termasuk meningkatkan nilai. Dan tak ada balasan apapun kecuali sms dari kakakmu,Teppei. Dan adikmu, Sakurai.

"Waaah...kemajuan yang hebat (name)-chan, aku acungi jempol deh, tapi tolong tingkatkan bidang hitungan juga ya, minimal kkm atau 1-2 angka dibawahnya deh...kalau gini ibu bisa cerewet lagi dan menyuruhmu pulang." Begitulah, kamu hanya menatap horor ponselmu, membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk itu dan membalas...

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas peringatannya, _Nii-san._"

"_A-anoo_...ber-bersemangat dan berjuanglah! _Nee-chan_! Se-Semoga _Nee-chan_ berhasil memperoleh nilai bagus pas ujian akhir semester nanti! Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa..." kamu hanya tersenyum, gemas dengan adekmu yang satu ini (emang Cuma satu sih) dan membalas...

"iya, aku akan berjuang sebaik mungkin! Doakan aku ya..."

**Miiing...Miiiiing...Miiiiing...**

Di dalam Gym...

.

Hosh...Hosh...

.

"Tung-! Akashi! Jangan mendorongku lebih dalam lagi! Perlakukan aku sedikit lembut! Sakit tahu! Aakh!" katamu merintih kesakitan.

"Diamlah, dan buka pahamu lebih lebar lagi! Ini baru masuk setengah..Uh..." katanya sambil mendorong tubuhnya lebih rendah. Suaranya yang khas keuar dari mulutnya yang berada tepat di telingamu. Dan nafasnya yang tenang terdengar dengan jelas juga di telingamu. Yang bagi seorang wanita sangat menggairahkan.

"Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin bisaaaa! Aku nggak kuat lagi! Uukh!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, rileks kan badanmu agar tidak sakit." Katanya sambil mendorongmu lebih dalam.

"Pahaku kayak mau robek nih! Kalau kau merobek mereka kau harus tanggung jawab! Aakh!"

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang aku akan menekanmu lebih dalam lagi dengan perlahan. Kau harus tahan, (name). 10 detik lagi."

"Uuukkhh... kau kejam Akashi..." katamu dan hanya dibalas senyuman penuh arti.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

"Selesai." Katanya sambil melepas tangannya. Kamu menegakkan badan dan bernafas lega. (hayooo pasti kalian mikir yang aneh-aneh kan tadi? *nyengir kuda)

**Kretek!**

Kamu bisa mendengar tulang punggungmu berbunyi tadi dan setelah itu punggungmu terasa enteng lagi.

Posisi : kamu duduk bersila dan tubuhmu menunduk sedalam mungkin. Akashi menahan lututmu agar tidak terkatup dan bisa menyentuh lantai, dan dia menekan tubuhmu (mendorong punggungmu) dengan tubuhnya di belakangmu sampai hidungmu menyentuh lantai juga. Sekarang kalian kembali pada posisi duduk biasa.

Anggota Kisedai yang lain tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika mendengar teriakan dan percakapan kalian tadi yang terdengar ambigu sekali(?).

"tubuhmu sangat fleksibel, namun daya tahannya tak begitu kuat, apa kau tidak melakukan Peregangan setiap hari? Sekarang gantian." kata Akashi tenang dan kalian bertukar posisi.

"Aku melakukannya kok! Lagi pula kenapa aku juga ikut? Aku kan bukan anggota klub basket!"

"Berapa lama kau melakukan peregangan setiap harinya?" katanya mengacuhkan protesmu.

"sekitar 10 menit." Katamu dengan jujur.

Dia menghela nafas sebelum kamu mendorong punggungnya untuk melakukan peregangan.

"Buat jadi 15 menit, lalu tingkatkan waktunya setiap hari. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu." Katanya sambil menunduk dan jari tangannya berhasil menyentuh seluruh jari kakinya, yang kanan maupun kiri, dan dia juga dengan mudahnya berhasil mencium lututnya. Kamu berpikir dan mengerti apa maksudnya demi kebaikanmu. Dance dan lainnya.

"... Baiklah..." dan kamu menghitung selama kurang lebih 10 detik di masing-masing gerakannya. Dan membantunya melakukan gerakan peregangan selanjutnya.

**Reader POV**

Festival olah raga sekolah pun dimulai, mungkin bagi siswa normal ini adalah masa yang menyenangkan, tapi tidak untukku-maksudku kami, panitia perwakilan murid dan para panitia klub olahraga.

H-3

"Antar ke ruang prakarya!" . "Bagi selotip dong!" . "Minta tanda tangan ke guru pembimbing dan OSIS!" . "Printer sama shadernya macet!" . "Cari yang lain!" . "Panas! Aku haus!" . "Kak! Proposalnya salah!" . "Cepet benerin! Oi! Liat Kazama nggak?!" . "Nggak! Coba cari di klub maraton!" . "Mana daftar lombanya?!" . "Belum jadi! Sabarlah sebentar!" . "Serahkan padaku!"

Bagiku yang entah kenapa jadi pengurus kelas dadakan ini amat sangat merepotkan, habis pulang sekolah aku harus disibukkan dengan urusan dan tugas ini itu. Dan parahnya lagi aku dipilih jadi perwakilan anak kelas satu bareng...

"Kenapa melamun (name)?" kata si surai merah yang coretimutdanpendekcoret berkharisma, yang berjalan dengan gagahnya di sebelahku.

"Enggak, nggak ada apa-apa."

"Haa...dari semua orang yang masih bisa diandalkan kenapa kau yang dipilih?" kata kodok ijo go green yang berjalan di sebelah si coretcebolcoret surai merah, kapten tim basket putra itu.

"Harusnya itu yang jadi pertanyaanku! Ayo! Sekarang jawab aku! Duo terpintar di sekolah! Akashi Seijuurou dan Midorima Shintarou dari kelas 1-A!" Ah, tanpa sadar aku menunjuk-nunjuk orang-orang jenius ini.

"Apa kau menantang kami dengan kuis konyol itu?" hei, jangan gunakan nada itu Akashi.

"Jangan bertingkah konyol (Name), kau mempermalukan kami." Midorima, kau terlalu pemalu dan mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil. Dan aku tidak peduli.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri tadi kan? Di ruang guru, kau terpilih berdasar tingkat kepopuleranmu diantara murid dan alasan lainnya, sepertinya kejadian di lapangan dulu adalah salah satunya. Ada guru yang melihat dan berpikir hal itu akan berguna."

Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, 'kapten'. Cih, itu aku juga tau, dan aku tak bisa-lebih tepatnya males membalas kata-katanya.

H-2

"Atur bangkunya 6x3, bukan 4x10!" . "Mana talinya?!" . "Cari di gudang!" . "Awas! Tangganya jatoh!" . "Kyaaa! Ada kecoa!" . "Sama kecoa aja takut!" . "Panas!" . "Jadwalnya belum di cap kepsek!" . "Bawa ke rapat OSIS dulu!" . "Suaranya masih kurang keras! Jangan ada _Echo_nya!" . "Selesai! Belum! Masih belum beres!" . "Beli makan gih!" . "Sekalian isi steples ama lilin!" . "Aku lapar!"

Dan di sinilah kami, di tengah hiruk pikuk siswa panitia pengurus yang mencurahkan isi hati(nah lo), pikiran, keringat dan tenaganya agar festival olahraga berjalan lancar. Dan semakin hari tenggang waktu semakin habis. Dan itu membuat kami harus menguras tenaga, pikiran dan mental lebih banyak lagi.

"Cepat pergi! Harus di stempel trakhir di jam 3!" . "Kak! Printnya jelek!" . "Buat lagi!" . "Hei! Kunci gudang olahraga mana?!" . "Minta ke guru olahraga! Yang mana saja! Pokoknya cari!" . "Kamvret! Apaan nih?!". "Aah! Ketuker!" . "Oi! Bantuin dong!" . "sebentar! Sebentar!" . "Huwaaa! Salah cetak!" . "Nggak mauuuu!" . "Mana dekorasi sama desainnyanya?!" . "Sebentar lagi!"

H-1

"pembagian kelompoknya udah belum?!" . "Udah!" . "Mikrofonnya udah siap?!" . "Beres!" . "Cepetan! Kumpul di sana!" . "Cepet pasang talinya!" . "Pakunya mana?!" . "letakkan meja dan kursinya disitu!" . "Stannya udah beres?!" . "Kurang 2 lagi!" . "Spanduknya begini bagaimana?!" . "Wah! Keren!" . "Ambilin steples!" . "Dekorasi! Bendera-bendera!" . "Nih! Pasang di gerbang!" . "Bantuin dong! Kepet!" . "Sekarang cek panggung dan soundnya!" . "Pistolnya mana?!" . "Dibawa Bagong tadi!" . "EMANG ADA?! BUSET! GUE SODOK TUH MULUT!" #oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Gila... Capeknya bukan main... kalau begini terus... badan bisa rontok... tapi syukurlah semua akan selesai besok...

.

.

**Hyuuu...**

Aah... atap sekolah emang yang terbaik... anginnya enak bener...jadi ngantuk...

"(name)."

Aku membuka mataku, Akashi (lagi) entah dia yang selalu ada di manapun aku berada atau emang hanya kebetulan palsu yang di buat si author.

"Ada apa?"

"Usahakan agar kau mendapat nilai baik dan jangan sampai mengikuti kelas musim panas. Kau harus ikut camp pelatihan kami nanti." Katanya dengan tenang dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku heran, mana Midorima yang selalu berjalan bersamanya? TAPI!

"HAH?! _What?! Excuse me can i_ gampar _your_ jidat!?" kataku, dengan bahasa yang meluncur entah dari mana. (lha?)

"Jangan protes pakai bahasa seperti itu ('aku nggak tau arti dari 2 kata tadi.' batinnya). Atau kau ada acara lain yang lebih penting?" hei, gak usah menekankan kata itu, aku juga denger.

**Trililili...Trililili...**

Siapa yang nelpon? Nomor tak dikenal lagi.

"_Moshi-moshi?_" siapa ya? Kayaknya nomer luar negeri lagi nih.

"_Oi! She raise it! C'mon! Speak now! Tell her! Ck, don't push me! O..Okay.."_ terdengar 2 orang cowok yang sepertinya seumuranku sedang berdebat kecil di sebrang sana. Aku hanya diam, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"_H..hello? (name)? It's me, Taiga. i...i want to apologize...because..."_ Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu dan menyesal. Aah...Taiga. aku merasa ada senyum menyembang di wajahku sekarang.

"_You lost my cell phone back then, it's okay, i forgive you."_ Aku meneruskan percakapan tanpa mempedulikan Akashi yang melihatku dari tadi. Sepertinya dia hanya penasaran. Atau sengaja menekanku dengan itu.

"_Ah, i'm glad to hear that, thank you..."_ Taiga... taiga, sepertinya kau tumbuh menjadi cowok yang baik.

"_Let's switch! O...Oy wai-! Hello? (Name)? It's me, Tatsuya, a long summer weekend is coming soon. And i...no, we planing to come visiting your place. Can we?"_ sekarang telponnya pindah tangan, oh, mereka ingin berlibur selama musim panas di tempatku!

"_My place?! In Japan?"_ tanyaku tak percaya, tapi senang juga sih.

"_Of course! We will go there by plane, now we looking a ticket for three people. Now you're in Tokyo right? And your school in Teikou middle School right?"_ katanya memastikan, di seberang juga terdengar suara 'klik klik', sepertinya mereka mencari tiketnya lewat internet.

"_Uh...yes."_ aku kaget, darimana mereka tau? Tapi itu tidak penting, sekarang mereka akan berlibur ke tempatku! Ya ampun! Rasanya pengen terbang aja saking senangnya!

"_Alright! We get it! Now we take an order and... done. By the way, this is Taiga number, save it, okay?"_ Katanya.

"_Okay, Wait, you order it now?" _ tanyaku kaget, kan liburan masih lama?

"_I can't wait to meet you! We will call you if there's a new news about us. See ya!__**Tuut..tuut...**__" _lagi-lagi mereka menutup telponnya sebelum aku sempat menjawab.

"Dari siapa?"

"Sahabatku dari Amerika, mereka mau liburan kesini saat musim panas nanti. Mereka sudah pesan tiket pesawatnya."

"Sekarang?"

"Iya! astaga... aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan mereka!" kataku sambil meluk hape, padahal ya gak seberapa bisa di peluk.

"Sepertinya kau lupa apa yang kukatakan tadi, (name)." Huh, perusak mood.

"Ajak mereka." Aku gak mau gak ketemu mereka

"Ha?"

"Aku akan ikut kalau kau ajak mereka, ada tiga orang yang akan mengunjungiku nanti. 2 sahabatku dan 1 pelatihku main basket dulu." Aku pokoknya gak mau kalau mereka juga nggak ikut!

Aku tau tatapan itu, dia tidak suka, tapi masak iya aku mau mengecewakan mereka yang begitu antusias? Memangnya kau siapa? (Dia Akashi Seijuurou, seorang Akashi yang absolut ._.")

"Ayolah Akashi... aku sudah putus hubungan dengan mereka selama satu setengah tahun... masak gak akan ada pertemuan yang mengharukan saat akhirnya kami bisa ketemu lagi? Kan jahat sekali... gak ada dramanya... kan gak manteb!" astaga, sepertinya aku sedikit OOC tadi. (nyadar lu -_- )

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau bertemu dengan mereka?"

"IYA!" aku menatap matanya tanpa ragu. Maksudku.. ini 'mereka' lho! 'MEREKA'!

Dia diam sebentar, jujur, tatapan matanya sedikit membuatku takut, tapi sedikit, dan apa dia gak terganggu ku tatap sedekat ini? (5cm) ah, dia menghela nafas dan berkedip agak lama.

"... Baiklah, tapi hanya 2 yang akan ikut."

Aku mundur dan kembali duduk. Sedikit bimbang. Jika aku memaksa lebih jauh, mungkin hal buruk akan terjadi. Apa aku harus menghubungi mereka ya?

"Tunggu sebentar disini." Kataku sambil agak menjauh dan menelepon mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami pembicaraan yang sangat, sangat sulit karena mereka adalah orang yang... etto... berarti bagiku, akhirnya kami mencapai kesepakatan bahwa hanya Tatsuya dan Kagami yang ikut camp lagipula ternyata Alex tidak akan ikut karena punya keperluan lain di Tokyo(gubrak kan?). Aku lalu berbalik dan menemukan si kapten yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sebegitu lamanyakah aku menelepon?

...

Sial, dia benar-benar punya wajah yang bagus, jujur, yang menurutku tampan. Sebutannya _good looking_ mungkin ya? Dia terlihat polos sekali saat tidur. Mirip anak kecil. _kawaii..._ah, dia pasti ngamuk kalau aku mengucapkannya tepat di wajahnya. Haha.

Tapi... di cuaca yang seenak ini siapa sih yang tak terlena dan lengah meskipun hanya sebentar? Matahari tak bersinar begitu terang, angin sepoi yang bertiup dengan lembut dan awan-awan yang berarak di langit biru yang terhampar luas. Plus suasana yang tenang.

Aah... Ini yang kubutuhkan, sejujurnya gara-gara pertandingan kemarin aku sedikit 'trauma' sama pertandingan, tapi aku masih suka dance. Mungkin keputusanku untuk meliburkan kegiatan sementara waktu adalah hal yang baik.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku juga membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya(Akashi), memasang earphoneku dan lambat laun terbang ke alam mimpi.

**Author POV**

Sesaat setelah kamu terlelap, pintu atap terbuka, dan keluarlah sang shooting guard andalan Teikou! #abaikan-Midorima yang lagi celingak-celinguk mencari kaptennya dan seorang gadis yang keduanya sekaligus menjadi rekan kerja panitia festival olahraga dirinya. Disusul oleh Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi dan Murasakibara.

"Ilang kemana... tuh anak merah ama gadis bego-nanodayo. Dari tadi gak ketemu-ketemu." Katanya 'rada' merendahkan.

"Midorima-kun, kamu tak boleh berkata seperti itu, untung Akashi-kun dan (name)-san tak mendengarnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padamu kalau mereka mendengarnya." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Momoi ketawa garing.

"Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa Cuma disini-ssu! Aduuuh...kalian kemana Akashicchi! (name)-cchi!" kata Kise khawatir.

"OOOIIII! (Name)! Akashi! _Doko da?! Kotae ro!_" Teriak Aomine dan itu membuatmu dan Akashi sedikit terganggu dan kalian berdua tanpa sadar (#ya iyalah, orang lagi tidur) mengubah posisi tidur kalian.

"Aka-chin dan (name)-chin menghilang bersamaan, aku penasaran, ada apa ya? Aka-chin akhir-akhir ini selalu meninggalkanku..." kata Murasakibara ikut-ikutan 'khawatir', wajahnya menyendu seperti akan menangis. Dan itu membuat kawan-kawannya jadi panik!

"Ja...jangan khawatir Murasakicchi! Mungkin mereka sedang jalan-jalan atau Akashi merenung kemana gitu dan (name) tidur di UKS atau gadis itu sedang di kamar mandi-ssu, kita kan gak bisa memeriksa ke kesana-ssu!" Kise mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Mu-Mukkun! Nanti akan kutraktir cemilan! Jadi jangan berwajah gitu dong!" Kata Momoi yang dibalas anggukan Murasakibara.

"Nih! Cemilan untukmu! Jadi jangan khawatir ya! Benar kata Kise!" Kata Aomine tak kalah gelagapan. Kuroko ngelus punggungnya perlahan tanpa berkata apapun. Dan Midorima masih tetap mencari kalian.

"Ng...h.." Erangmu perlahan saat kamu merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa kepalamu, namun dengan cepat kamu terlelap dengan nyenyak lagi. Dan erangan pelanmu terdengar oleh telinga ke 5 pemuda yang ada di sana.

"Ada sesuatu di atas-ssu." Kata Kise bermuka serius. Dan dibalas anggukan KuroAoMura ikut-ikutan serius. Muncul tanda tanya di kepala Momoi sambil mengangkat tangannya ke telinganya.

"Ayo kita periksa-nanodayo." Kata Midorima dan dia menaiki tangga yang menempel di dinding bangunan di atas atap itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia-disusul teman-temannya, saat melihat kalian tidur bersama dengan wajah yang polos bagai anak kecil.

'K-KA-_KAWAII!_' teriak batin mereka bersamaan.

Posisi : kamu miring ke kanan dan Akashi miring ke kiri, lengan kanannya merosot ke lehermu dan jarak kalian juga tak jauh, nafas kalian yang halus saat tidur dan wajah yang polos nan manis kalian seakan menggoda iman mereka(?).

Tak lama kemudian suara kamera pun berduyun mengerubungi kalian. Tak lama setelah itu mereka pergi dengan hati puas. Tanpa membangunkan kalian. (antiklimaks ya?)

.

.

Kamu membuka mata secara perlahan, kelopak matamu yang serasa di tiup membuatmu mengumpulkan kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit, yang semuanya masih ada di alam mimpi. Saat kamu sudah membuka mata sepenuhnya, kamu sedikit mendongak dan melihat Akashi yang tengah menatapmu dan bertengger sweat drop di wajahnya. Kamu sempat 2 kali berkedip dan langsung bangkit dan mundur menjauhinya. Kamu menatapnya dengan tampang horor,

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kita memang tidur bareng, tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun." Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan memasang calm face.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Kamu loading sebentar.

"... Oh! Pelatihku yang akan tinggal, jadi 2 sahabatku yang ikut. Ngomong-ngomong camp pelatihan itu berapa lama? Dan kapan?"

"selama seminggu di Minggu pertama liburan musim panas." Katanya sambil melangkah pergi. Kamu berdiri dan mengikutinya, dalam hati kamu berpikir,

'Taiga dan aku mungkin bisa membantu membuat makanan, tapi nanti Tetsuya ngapain ya? Enaknya di kasih tugas apa ya?' lalu ada jeda sebentar sebelum kamu mulai berpikir lagi

'Tunggu! Iya kalau aku bisa melewati ujian tanpa masalah gitu! Tanpa remidi gitu! Tahun lalu aku kan ikut kelas musim panas juga!' batinmu sweat drop. Kamu tepok jidat

'Duh! Bisa gak ya? Semoga aja bisa deh! Aku memang harus melupakan dance sejenak (walau aku tak yakin bisa) dan belajar untuk ujian!' Melihat gerak-gerikmu yang mudah dibaca, Akshi angkat bicara.

"Aku akan mengajarimu sepulang sekolah." Katanya. Kamu menatapnya bingung, jangan-jangan ada maksud tersembunyi, ada udang di balik batu.

"_dakara_, aku akan membimbingmu dalam belajar, sudah kubilang aku tak mengizinkanmu mengambil kelas musim panas bukan? dan aku pasti akan meningkatkan nilaimu agar kau tak mengikuti kelas itu. Jadi bersiaplah." Katanya sambil menyeringai. Kamu menelan ludah sambil berwajah pucat.

'Ngeh, diajari siswa peringkat satu se sekolahan, 'beruntung' sekali aku.' batinmu 'mensyukuri'.

.

* * *

.

Yosh minna! lagi OTW di chap selanjutnya nih, hope you like it! tanpa basa-basi aku akan membalas review kalian~

ashidaakane7 : silahkan~ ini lanjutannya, senang rasanya, ternyata feel di chapternya bisa kerasa di hati readers ^_^

Takatsuki Aina : jangan menatapku dengan puppy eyes seperti itu, kau mau aku mimisan? #gak tahan ama yang moe-moe *plaak

Kisedai : kamu sendiri juga pedofil ya?

Author : Enggak! aku cuma suka yang imut-imut tau!

fuyuki208 : balasannya lebih dari sekedar tabok! Nyahaha *ketawa evil. anggota yang keluar langsung tak bikin musuh, gak pake rival-rivalan! *guts

satsuki hosimia : ini lanjutannya~

farahlagiOOC : aku lebih penasaran kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu ._." btw, kamu ngomong 'minna' ke siapa aja?

Kisedai : SAMA KITA LAH! YA ELAH! KITA GAK DIANGGAP GITU?!

Author : KALIAN LAGI BREAK! JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK BEGO!

*kisedai kicep*

Author : maaf, ehem, _sugi wa..._

Kurotori Rei : Yosh! ini lanjutannya!

Yuzu Nishikawa : tak lengkap rasanya cerita pertandingan tanpa adegan kekalahan, aku setuju *ngangguk* . terima kasih dukungannya~ ^_^/

Minna! mind to RnR? please~


	18. Chapter 17 Festival olahraga

Aku lupa kalau Himuro tuh lebih tua setahun dari kagami dan kalian semua, jadi aku minta maaf atas kekeliruannya, tapi di ceritaku ini aku membuatnya menjadi sebaya dengan kalian.

.

Akhirnya kelar juga, maaf agak lelet, ide tentang festival OR agak mampet, semoga kalian menyukainya!

* * *

Chapter 17

**Reader POV**

Kami saat ini sedang belajar bersama di apartemenku, jam 6 sore. Sepulang sekolah, tepat seperti kata Akashi tadi. Langsung dilakukan yaa, padahal besok itu festival olahraga... *sigh*

"Yang nomor ini salah... sudah kubilang untuk menggunakan rumusnya kan? Hafalkan rumusnya dan lebih berhati-hatilah dalam menghitung,(name), Ulangi lagi. Dan Kise, setengah dari semua soal yang kau kerjakan salah, teliti lagi." Kata Akashi dengan tenangnya.

"... baiklah..." kata kami berdua bersamaan. Hem... dia lumayan cocok jadi guru, penjelasannya mudah kumengerti, tapi ya gitu... otakku pentium 3 sih...(#apaan tuh?)

"Aomine, mau berapa kali kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama HAH?! Dan Murasakibara! Jangan makan terus! Seriuslah sedikit-nanodayo!" Midorima mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"OI! Itu kan cemilanku! Seenaknya saja makan! Ganti rugi!" aku membelinya pake uang gajiku yang tersisa kemaren! Aku sedang menunjuk anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh dewasa, Murasakibara dengan pensil. Ah, dia manyun.

"Eeh...pelit amat...ya udah deh...besok ya..." Nih anak gede gak pernah mikir yang lain selain makan ama basket apa?

Ya ampun... aku kaget, sumpah kaget, Ternyata para Kisedai juga mengalami krisis yang sama denganku, bahkan tahun lalu katanya mereka juga begini. Meskipun Kise saat itu belum masuk tim, dia diajari oleh temannya disaat-saat begini (dia sendiri yang cerita). Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko praktis gak keliat ya? Dia kemana ya? Ah, itu dia, Ngapain dia buka bu-...!

"KUROKO! JANGAN BUKA ITU BUKU! BURUAN TUTUP BURUAAAAAN!"teriakku agak rempong(?), lalu aku berlari kearahnya, merampasnya dengan kasar (maafkan aku), memeluknya (buku) erat-erat dan menjauhkannya dari mereka.

"M-memangnya ada apa dengan buku itu (name)-cchi?" Ini buku keramatku tau! Gak mungkin aku mengatakannya langsung, yang ada kalian malah makin 'berbahaya'.

"Gak ada apa-apa! Disini itu ada foto yang terkutuk, setiap orang yang melihatnya semua keberuntungannya akan hilang selama seminggu!" aku sedikit mengada-ada, tapi benar kok, saat aku melihat salah satu foto disini, peruntunganku selama seminggu bener-bener buruk, sejak saat itu aku gak pernah liat tuh foto. Aku harus menyembunyikannya di kamarku. Lah? Kok terkunci?

"Kuncinya ada di sini nih~" A-Aomine?! Sejak kapan kau-Sial... seringai itu... pasti ada apa-apa nih.

"Kembalikan kunci kamarku, dasar tak sopan!" emang sejak kapan dia sopan?

"Kalau kau mau memperlihatkan isi buku itu padaku-maksudku kami." Katanya sambil duduk tegak dan bertampang rada aneh, hem... Kata-kata dan posisi duduknya berubah, pasti kerjaan Akashi. Ikh! Siapa juga yang mau menunjukkannya pada kalian?

"Nggak mau, lupakan saja buku ini dan ayo lanjutkan belajarnya." Kata-kata ini seperti bukan aku saja. Gak papa lah ya... agak nyadar diri. Hem... mau kuletakkan di mana ya?

"Kalau aku tak mau mengajarimu sampai kau menunjukkan isi buku itu bagaimana?"

Ukh... senyum itu... ukh...nada dan kata-kata itu... kalau dia tak mengajariku, belum tentu Midorima juga mau, dia udah repot ama si Ao ama Mura, kalau Kuroko... sepertinya dia juga gak mau, 'segan sama Akashi-kun.' Mungkin itu katanya. Dia(kuroko) juga ikut mengajari Kise...lagipula dia juga diajari Akashi... Gila, kenapa gak ada pilihan selain nunjukin sih? apa Author sengaja ya? (#Oi! Jangan bawa-bawa gue! Fokus ama ceritanya! Ceritanya!) aku ralat, apa 'takdir' memang suka mempermainkanku dan menjahiliku lewat mereka ya? Aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku cemberut sekarang dan itu membuat senyum devil mereka tambah lebar.

"Ini album fotoku waktu masih di Amerika..." kataku sambil meletakkannya di atas meja. Akashi yang duluan memegangnya dan membukanya (yaah, karena dia kapten mereka). Mereka antusias sekali melihatnya. Aah! Aibku seperti terbongkar saja! Aku malu banget menunjukkan fotoku waktu kecil dulu pada siapapun!

**Author POV**

Saat kamu masih sibuk sendiri,mereka (Kisedai) terlihat sangat antusias melihat foto-foto dirimu yang masih kecil. Pipi mereka sedikit memerah dan mata mereka berbinar, mirip ibu-ibu yang gemes liatin anak mereka (-_-?). Sampai pada suatu halaman mereka berhenti dan menunjukkan wajah yang bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"(name)-cchi, kamu pernah dirawat di rumah sakit-ssu ka?" kata Kise dengan muka polosnya.

"Ooh... kalau gak salah itu pas aku kelas 4 SD, entahlah, aku gak begitu ingat, beberapa ingatanku saat 'kecelakaan' itu terjadi hilang. Katanya aku terperosok dan tertimbun batu di salah satu Ringing Rocks Park, di Pensylvania saat pergi berlibur ke sana." Katamu sambil bersikap biasa, yah... itu kan sudah lama, dan kamu sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Lagi pula tak terlalu berdampak pada kehidupanmu sekarang selain kamu bisa mendengar nada-nada itu.

Tapi tidak dengan mereka,

"Maafkan aku, sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh-ssu.." Kata Kise dengan muka tidak enak.

"Enggak, sudah nggak papa kok, Jangan gitu lah... ngomong-ngomong sekalian makan malam yuk, kebetulan bahannya masih ada. Tunggu ya." Katamu sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Lho? Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Aomine.

"Yaah... aku kan tinggal sendiri. Kalau yang gampang-gampang bisa lah..." Jawabmu sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dan bumbu masakan.

"Kuharap bisa dimakan. Masakan Satsuki bener-bener parah soalnya." Kata Aomine sambil mencari harta karun di telinganya.

"Enak aja! Bisa dimakan tau! Eh, Momoi sering memasakkanmu makanan?" lalu kamu menyiapkan wajan yang cukup besar, menuangkan minyak dan menyalakan kompor.

"Iya, dan setiap aku dipaksa memakannya, aku selalu tidak bisa main basket minimal dua hari." Kata Aomine mengacungkan 2 jarinya.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu bolos latihan selama 2 hari terakhir Aomine?" tanya Akashi.

"Iyee... gila tuh Satsuki, emang dia gak pernah mencoba makanan buatannya sendiri apa? Bentuk, warna dan bau masakannya itu selalu gak normal tau! Merinding gue tiap mengingatnya!" Kata Aomine bertampang horor dan begidik ngeri.

"Hem... kalian mesra juga yaa~" katamu dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Apa-apaan senyummu itu?" kata Aomine agak tersinggung.

Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kise masih melihat-lihat foto dirimu yang mungil unyu-unyu (#NGEK :v) yang terpampang di buku album.

"(name)-san, mereka siapa?" kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk fotomu dengan 4 anak lelaki. 2 sebaya, 1 lebih tua dan 1 lagi lebih muda.

"Oh, anak yang lebih tua itu kakakku, Teppei, yang lebih muda adikku, Sakurai, 2 yang sebaya denganku itu Kagami Taiga dan Himuro Tatsuya, itu foto kami saat di Amerika, mereka berdua akan datang berkunjung ke sini saat liburan musim panas nanti." Katamu panjang lebar sambil menggerakkan tanganmu dengan lincah ke bahan makanan. Memotong, mencincang, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam wajan sekaligus plus nasi yang kira-kira cukup untuk kalian semua.

"Dan mereka akan ikut kita ke camp pelatihan." Kata Akashi melanjutkan sambil menunjuk 2 anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan kalian itu.

"Ha?! Kenapa?!" kata Aomine dan Kise bebarengan.

"Mereka juga pemain basket sama seperti kalian, jadi mungkin kalian bisa saling bertukar teknik, info atau apalah gitu... kan makin banyak orang makin seru." Katamu mulai memegang wajan dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Lalu kamu memberi bumbu-bumbu dan mulai menguar bau sedap masakanmu. Murasakibara mulai ngiler.

"Hee..." balas Murasakibara standar.

Dan masakanmu sudah jadi. Kamu menuangkannya ke 7 piring, menaruh sentuhan terakhir dan selesai. Midorima dan Kuroko membantu membawakan piringnya.

"Nih, makanlah selagi hangat, pelan-pelan." Katamu sambil menghidangkannya. Kamu memasak nasi goreng dengan telur, mi dan ayam didalamnya, jadi gak perlu lauk lagi dan lebih praktis.

"Woah! Kelihatannya enak! Kamu pandai memasak ya!" kata Kise

"Aku terkejut." Kata Kuroko.

"Mengejutkan, ternyata kau bisa memasak juga, (name)." Kata Akashi dengan senyum.

"Kalian lagi muji bukan?" tanyamu poker face. Murasakibara tanpa banyak bicara langsung melahap masakanmu.

"Jangan puji dulu, walau kelihatannya enak, belum tentu rasanya juga enak..." kata Aomine

"Aomine, Kalau mau ngajak ribut bilang aja." Katamu dengan 'senyum' manis.

"_Ittadakimasu..."_ dan dentingan piring pun terdengar.

"Bisa dimakan!" kata Aomine dengan tampang kelewat serius.

**BUAAAKK!**

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya-nanodayo." Kata Midorima menyelesaikan makannya dengan elegan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyamu, setiap orang pasti penasaran apakah masakannya enak atau tidak menurut orang lain bukan?

"Setidaknya bisa dimakan-nanodayo." Katanya datar dengan tenang.

**Ctik**

Kamu mencubit kedua pipi teman stundere akutmu itu kuat-kuat dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"A-ava hang hau lahuhan-ngangohayo?! Hakit! Lehaskhan! Oi (name)!" (a-apa yang kau lakukan-nanodayo?! Sakit! Lepaskan! Oi (name)) katanya sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganmu.

"Kalau enak bilang aja enak, kalau gak enak bilang aja gak enak, dasar cowok tsundere, mau kulempar ke luar jendela ha?" katamu gemas dengan senyum terpampang di wajahmu.

"(Name)-cchi! Sudah hentikan! Percuma dia di begituin, bagaimanapun Midorima-cchi adalah Tsundere sejati-ssu!" kata Kise menahan tawa. Kamu melepaskan cubitanmu dan berganti menekan pipinya dan membuat bibir si pemilik surai hijau itu otomatis manyun terhimpit kedua pipinya. Kau benar-benar gemes dengan dia ternyata.

"O-oi! (name)! Sudah kubilang hentikan! Apa-apaan kamu-nanodayo?!" katanya memegang kedua tanganmu dan mencoba melepasnya dan dia yang sempat terdorong kebelakang bangkit tiba-tiba, yang membuatmu terkejut dan terpeleset.

"Wa-?!"

**BRUUK!**

Saat ini tubuhnya ada di atasmu, sedikit mengingatkanmu pada kejadian dengan Haizaki. Bedanya sekarang dikarenakan hal konyol dan suasananya sangat lucu. Pipi si cowok bersurai hijau yang tiba-tiba memerah diatasmu itu membuatmu tertawa.

"Buh! Hahaha! Apa-apaan wajahmu yang merah itu?! Lucu banget! Hahaha!" katamu sambil memegang perut, masih dalam posisi terlentang dan masih terpenjara di antara lengannya.

"_U-urusai!_ Ini semua gara-gara kamu dan tingkahmu yang bodoh-nanodayo!" katanya tergagap dengan blushingnya yang makin merah.

"Lho? Bagaimana bisa jadi salahku sih?" katamu bangkit dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dan membuatnya menjauh darimu dengan wajah yang semakin merah sampai keseluruh wajah dan telinganya.

"Kau berani juga berbuat seperti itu kepadanya di hadapanku Midorima." Kata Akashi sambil membawa gunting yang entah dari mana. *ckris*ckris. Aomine langsung menahan dan memeluknya.

"LARIII MIDORIMAAAA! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!" teriaknya.

Kamu baru ingat kalau kunci kamarmu dibawa oleh si item yang tengah menahan sang kapten agar tak menyakiti 'penembak jitu' timnya, kapten nya masih memasang tampang Yandere dan Midorima malah bersikap tak terima dan menantangnya. Kamu gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil kuncinya, mengambil album fotomu dan menaruhnya di kamar.

'sejak kapan acara belajar bersama yang normal tadi jadi begini...' batinmu sweat drop dan senyum garing.

"Cancer di peringkat teratas hari ini-nanodayo! Aku tidak akan kalah-nanodayo!" teriaknya histeris(?). sementara Kise menahan kedua lengannya, mencegahnya untuk 'berdekatan' dengan si merah yang semakin di ujung kesabaran.

"Hentikan minna-san, kalian jadi keluar dari karakter. Terutama kalian berdua, Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun." Kata si _bluenette_ dengan kalem dan tenangnya, dengan wajah datarnya yang jarang berubah, dia sedang memegang pulpen dan buku, bawaan yang normal untuk orang yang sedang belajar. Kamu mengangguk setuju dan membawa barang yang sama dengannya.

Heningpun merajalela.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

**Reader POV**

Aku berada di tim merah bareng Kise dan Kuroko di tim putih. Dan sekarang kami akan mengikuti mengikuti pertandingan basket putri, (sekarang yang cowok sedang pertandingan baseball), seragam kami ada yang tertukar, dan sepatuku di sembunyikan entah dimana. Yaah, hal seperti ini wajar, sekedar mengisengi grup lawan.

"Aku mau mencari sepatuku, tentang seragam coba cari anak yang bajunya sama dengan itu." Kataku dan aku berlari pergi.

Coba kupikir, kira-kira orang yang dengan jahil menyembunyikan sepatu biasanya menaruhnya di mana ya? Di taman belakang atau di gantungkan dimana gitu? Masa iya aku harus keliling sekolah?

"_Are? Ooiii (name)."_

Aku menghentikan lariku dan menoleh kebelakang. Oh, Aomine.

"Ada apa?" kataku dan dia berlari sambil membawa sesuatu kesini... sepatuku?

"Ini punyamu?" Tepat disaat yang dibutuhkan, kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

"Iya, bagaimana bisa kau tau? _Arigatou na_." kataku sambil mengambilnya dan tersenyum padanya. Ah, ada semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"_E-Aah... _Aku sempat melihatmu memakai sepatu ini, jadi tadi aku mencarimu, kebetulan sekali. Ah, kau di tim merah ya? Bagaimana perandingannya?"

"di lomba estafet sama 3 kaki Kise selalu ribut, sepertinya setelah ini aku harus memeriksakan telingaku..." dia bener-bener histeris tadi, ribut inilah, itulah...

"Kau berpasangan dengan Kise?" alisnya mengkerut

"Iya, dan Kuroko ada di tim putih."

"Cih, banci itu..." dia melirikke arah lain. Dia ama Kise lagi musuhan?

"Kau kenapa?"

"Gak, gak ada apa-apa, semoga beruntung." Kata Aomine sambil melihat kembali ke arahku, lalu berlari pergi.

"Yah, kau juga." Kataku lalu aku kembali ke tempat timku. Saat kami ngobrol tadi dari kejauhan aku mendengar percakapan beberapa siswi.

"_Kyaaaa~ Aomine-kun kakkoii yo nee_~ katanya dia salah satu yang masuk di tingkat pertama saat tes dan jadi tim reguler begitu dia masuk klub basket looh~"

"Kyaaa~ tingginya...tatapan matanya... auranya... bagai mimpi saja aku bisa sekelas denganya~"

"Bikin iri saja..."

"Eh, kau kenal dengan cewek yang bicara dengannya itu?"

"Aku tau dia,(Full name) dari kelas 2-C. Sebaiknya jangan cari gara-gara dengannya kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu..."

"Waah.. kedengarannya mengerikan..."

"Tapi aku iri denganya... dia bisa bicara dengan Kiseki No Sedai secara normal, coba kalau aku, bisa pingsan dulu deeh..."

"Hahahaha..."

Soal repurtasi aku gak terlalu peduli, tapi ternyata si puma itu punya fans juga, aku hampir kena serangan jantung. #waks :v

.

.

.

"Ooh! (name)! Syukurlah kau datang tepat sebelum giliran kita. Sepatumu ketemu dimana?"

"ditemuin ama Aomine, gimana lombanya?" jawabku sambil duduk.

"Lawan kita selanjutnya kelas 2-A, yang menang tahun lalu, sepertinya angkatan mereka kuat. Yah, anggap saja permainan biasa, aku juga gak terlalu tertarik dengan ini." Kata Mimori sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang hitam panjang sehitam sayap gagak dengan anggunnya. Yeah, anggap saja ini permainan, dan nikmati sajalah.

.

.

"Yeah! Di final lomba basket putri ini yang bertanding adalah! Kelas 2-A dan 2-C! Tanpa basa-basi lagi! Mari dimulai pertandingannya!" kata mc derambut durian memulai pertandingannya.

**Prit!**

"Hee...jadi kau yang bernama (Fullname) dari 2-C itu? Kapten dari grup dance 'Red Moon' kan?" Gadis berambut pendek keriting menjagaku (aku sedang gak bawa bola). Aku dengan mudah bisa lolos sih, tapi...

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Bisa dibilang aku adalah sepupu dari orang yang kau kenal... kau tau? Adam. _Ma,_ aku tak begitu peduli dengannya tapi kau membuatku tertarik. Ngomong-ngomong, aku yang memberitau dia tentang keberadaan temanmu malam itu lho." Katanya dengan senyum licik.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" aku ingin tau alasannya, walaupun pasti tak baik sih.

"melihat penderitaan orang lain adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagiku."

Dia mengingatkanku pada Hanamiya, 'kawan' kakakku di klub basket itu.

...

Hee...

"terima kasih padamu, aku kalah di kompetisi esoknya." Kataku sambil 'senyum' manis.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, sayang sekali aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu yang depresi,(name)-chan." Katanya sambil membalas senyumanku.

**Ctik**

Dasar tak tau malu.

.

* * *

.

Yahoo readers! kembali lagi denganku, Author miring nan somplak! Zanas-deeesu! naa, sekarang aku lagi bingung tentang rate di ff ini, aku newbie jadi gak tau arti dari T, K atau M bisa beritau aku? karena ni cerita kurasa ratenya untuk remaja.

Nah, saatnya balas review~

Hosimia : kya... ada yang ngefans nih! Terima kasih banyak! silahkan, ini kelanjutannya~ ^_^

haruno satsuki : sekarang dilanjut (ngeh, ini juga liat) em... kalau langsung sebanyak itu mungkin belum bisa yah? maaf :D terima kasih atas dukungannya XD

Juvia Hanaka : silahkan... ini kelanjutannya, btw banyak juga yang ngefans ama Akashi (kalo aku pas pertama kali liat dia di animenya tuh aku langsung berpikir : 'NIH ORANG SUARANYA SEKSI!' begitu :v)

ashidaakane7 : pingsan menurutku sama aja kayak tidur,(pas mbayangin scene itu sampe klepek-klepek deh!) Yosh! ini udah lanjut

Yuzu Nishikawa : hampir aja ada adegan gunting melayang tuh XD

kuroizayoi : 'bersyukur' akan ada pelatihan mental yak XD harusnya si 'aku', aomine dan Kise mbatin gini : 'terjun bareng dari pesawat yuk.'

Takatsuki Aina : (ngek) wajar ada yang ambigu, aku kan dalam masa puber :v, mikir nakal dikit boleh kan? XD

Choutoru : UN bner-bener membawa dampak -_- Banyak yang ngefans ama si kapten unyu *gunting numpang lewat* ralat, si kapten absolut yak? tapi aku bakal meratakan giliran mereka. Jangan khawatir, aku kan adil *plaak

fuyuki208 : aku gak mau ribet soalnya :D Kagami dan Himuro akan muncul 1 atau 2 hari sebelum liburan musim panas.

farahlagiOOC : enak aja, sekarang aku sebaya dengan Kuroko dkk maret lalu (pamer maksudnya :v)yep, umurku masih 16 tahun! #maaf, abaikan. Terima kasih atas dukungannya ya~

takumi : ini lanjutannya~ douzo~

Rovi chan : seneng banget ada yang suka! beneran! jangan muji gitu, aku gak terbiasa... rajin emang kebetulan idenya muncul terus. :p dan kebetulan juga ada Wi-Fi gratis :v aku akan berusaha agar bisa ending dengan memuaskan!

AHAY! semoga kalian suka! Tanggapan kalian adalah sumber semangatku!

RnR please~


	19. Chapter 18

Ahay! bisa apdet cepet tuh rasanya seperti melayang ke luar angkasa dan dipuja oleh alien~ #Lebay deh! #maaf

silahkan~ masih anget-anget nih, OTW chap selanjutnya :v

bentar, istirahat dulu deh :v (haha, aku bukan robot) #gak nyambung, abaikan

* * *

.

Chapter 18

**Reader POV**

Dengan ini berakhir sudah.

Aku memasukkan bola terakhir dengan gaya..._ etto_, kalau gak salah namanya _lay up_. Entahlah, aku gak ambil pusing, yang penting masuk.

"Ooh! Dan pemenangnya adalah... kelas 2-C! Dengan ini, kelas mereka akan dapat uang dan hadiah dengan total 500.000 yen! Selamat ya!" kata si mc mencak-mencak(?). aku melongo melihat hadiah dan skor kami.

Sekolah ini bener-bener elit, kaya, hadiahnya untuk sekedar lomba seperti ini tak main-main... sangat menakutkan dalam artian lain... hahaha*ketawa garing*...

"A-aku kalah? Bagaimana bisa?! Tak bisa dipercaya! Pasti ada kesalahan!" Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat gadis tadi yang dengan berani 'menantangku' sedang berlutut, aku menghela nafas singkat.

"Kau tidak lihat hasilnya yang jelas itu? Kau tau sendiri artinya apa kan?" aku menunjuk malas ke papan skor disamping lapangan dengan jempol (ibu jari maksudnya).

**'GRADE 2-A VS GRADE 2-C' 20-68**

Aku tersenyum meremehkannya dan berlalu... yaah, aku sendiri tak percaya jika aku serius bakal dapat poin segitu..._ ma ii ka._ Hem... rasanya ada yang melihatku dari tadi, semua orang sedang melihat pertandingan sih, tapi ada yang 'mengena' begitu. Dimana ya? *celingak-celinguk*. Ah, Kisedai toh. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat genggaman tanganku, mirip pose anak kecil yah?

Dan mereka membalasku dengan senyuman juga. Aomine mengacungkan jempolnya, Kise melompat-lompat girang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Akashi, Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya tersenyum kalem(?). Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dan menghadap ke arah lain (dasar tsundere. *dilempar lucky item*)

"(name)! Kau hebat sekali tadi!" kata _classmate_ ku sambil mengerubungi kami.

"Jangan aku terus dong, mereka juga gak kalah hebat, Mimori aja seperti bisa melihat seluruh lapangan tadi." Kataku merendahkan diri, tapi aku memang gak akan bisa menang tanpa teman-teman setimku yang hebat ini.

"Hump, bukan hal besar." Katanya cuek.

"Shoot Shiori sebagian besar masuk walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh apalagi dia dijaga tadi! Hebat!" kata Teito, hem... suasana ini... aura ini...

"_S-sonna...a-arigatou..."_reaksi itu... nada itu...

"Lho? Kalian pacaran ya?" Wa, mukanya merah banget. Oke, Aku gak akan bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai ini.

.

.

Sore hari... dihari pertama dari 3 hari festival olahraga akan berakhir, sekarang kami ada di perjalanan pulang, dan berhenti di depan supermarket biasa kami nongkrong. Semua berawal dari perkataan Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin, aku mau es-krim..." dengan wajahnya yang memelas kayak anak kecil.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku yang traktir."

"BANZAI! Akashi! Kau baik sekali!" dan begitulah balasan kami. *ketawa*

Ah! Makanan gratis memang enak!

"M-Murasakibara, kalau kebanyakan bakal sakit perut lho..." seperti biasa...BANYAK BANGET!

"_Are?_ (name)-chin mengkhawatirkan ku?" katanya sambil menghentikan makannya dan melihatku.

"Memangnya aneh?" kataku bingung. "Bukankah wajar jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" wah, semburat tipis di wajahnya membuatnya kelihatan manis deh. Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau dia manis juga *lol*.

Tiba-tiba Kise merangkulku dari belakang, kenapa aku tau? Yah, dari nada dan bau parfumnya.

"Tak usah khawatirkan dia (name)-cchi, dia tidak akan sakit kalau hanya makan segitu-ssu! Lagi pula apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan ku-ssu? Aku partnermu di setiap lomba... Aduh! Kurokocchi! Kenapa kau menendangku-ssu?!"

"Tak ada alasan, aku hanya ingin menendangmu." Kata Kuroko datar tapi ada 'sedikit' aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya. Wew

"_Hidoii-ssu!_ Bukan salahku jika tim putih kalah di pertandingan 3 kaki kan?!"

**Duaak!**

Ah, kali ini dia terlempar sampe mana ya? _Awarena Kise Ryouta._(Kise Ryouta yang malang).

"Hari ini kalian mau mampir ke rumahku lagi? Mumpung ada Satsuki nih, aku ada temen ceweknya. _Na? Satsuki-chan!_" kataku menggandeng tangan Momoi.

(Author POV : 'Irinya...' batin keenam pemuda itu serempak.)

"_Un!_ Kalian jahat sekali tidak bilang padaku kalau kalian belajar bersama di rumah (name)! Terutama kau, **Dai-chan!**" He?

"Dai-chan?" kataku memberatkan suara, dan memasang suara sekaligus wajah yang horor sambil perlahan menoleh ke arah orang yang satu-satunya memungkinkan di panggil begitu.

"_Aa..urusai naa_, dan jangan menatapku begitu! Lagipula saat aku akan memberitahumu kau selalu hilang entah kemana!" katanya membela diri (Aomine).

"Kau menyalahkan cewek?!"

_Waa! Waa! Waa!_ Oke, mari kita abaikan mereka. Dan, Aku akan mengabadikan momen ini.

"Kau suka memotret-nanodayo?"

"Aku memotret karena aku ingin, itu saja."

"Ke sini kan kameramu-ssu!" **cup**

**Cklik!**

Dia memfotoku-maksudku kami, tapi dia(Kise) memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencium pipiku.

"TEMEEEE!" Ah, ada kejadian kejar-kejaran.

"Ryouta, akan kulipat gandakan menu latihanmu. 3 kali lipat." Akashi, kau itu sadis banget sih! sangat berlawanan dengan wajahmu yang keliatan kalem dan selalu tenang itu! Kise yang malang, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

"Jangan segitunya sama dia dong, itu kan hanya ciuman di pipi, lagipula kau juga pernah kan?" kataku sambil menoleh ke arah Akashi. Dia menatapku tajam (sorot matanya emang tajam sih tapi ini kurasa lebih tajam lagi. setajam apa? Setajam silet! #ups.)

"apa kau ada masalah dengan itu?" katanya

"Enggak, nggak masalah. Tapi kalau kau bisa kenapa yang lain enggak?" kataku polos, "ciuman kan salah satu bentuk penyampaian kasih sayang." Yaah, bahkan itu sudah kebiasaan dan kegiatan saling menyapa sehari-hari bagiku. Kru danceku blasteran ama bule soalnya, dan keluargaku yang banyak dari luar negeri juga biasa gitu.

"Jaa, aku juga yaa, (name)-chin" **Cup.**

Aku memegangi pipiku, kaget juga, dan sekarang terasa dingin karena Murasakibara habis makan es.

"Kamu bergerak cepat ya Murasakibara." kataku, Dia hanya tersenyum dan ber 'fuwa-fuwa' lalu memelukku dari belakang dengan lengannya yang besar.

"_(name)-chin daisuki."_(aku sangat menyukai (name)-chin.) Katanya. "_Arigatou Murasakibara."_ Balasku sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya. Lalu aku mendengar helaan nafas yang berasal dari kawan Tsundere-maksudku dari Midorima.

"Apa kau mau juga Midorima?" godaku sambil menunjuk keningku. Dia melihat ke arah lain dan mendengus singkat.

"Aku tidak mau, lagipula apa itu harus-nanodayo?." Lalu dia menoleh dan berjalan ke arahku dan mengangkat tangannya. "Rapikan dulu rambutmu yang acak-acakan itu, berantakan sekali-nanodayo." Katanya sambil menyisir rambutku dengan jarinya, aku tau dia menggunakan alasan itu untuk bisa mengelus kepalaku. Dasar Tsundere.

"Ngomong aja kalau kau ingin mengusap kepalanya Mido-chin..." kata Murasakibara yang masih memelukku dari belakang.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tak akan berbuat seperti itu, soalnya aku bukan Kise yang suka mencari kesempatan-nanodayo." Katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"_Hidoi-ssu!_ Dari tadi aku yang dibully terus! Hwe...(name)-cchi! Kurokocchi! Tolong aku-ssu! Dan Murasakicchi! Kamu juga cari kesempatan-ssu!" kata Kise sambil berpenampilan tak karuan. Aomine, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya... Mendengar Kise Murasakibara hanya cuek dan keributan berlanjut...

Di apartemen...

Setelah aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk, ponselku gemetar dan bunyi.

**Tulit! Tulit! Tulit!** (kalo nadanya gonta-ganti ya maaf, jangan terlalu dipikirkan.)

"_moshi-moshi?"_

"_Moshi-moshi? (name)-chan? _Ini aku, Tonari, etto... maaf kalau waktunya gak tepat, apalagi kalo gak salah sekolahmu mengadakan festival kan? Kau pasti capek."

"Jangan sok perhatian, aku merinding nih."

"_Hidoii yo!_ Apa aku salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkan dan menanyakan keadaan gadis kecilku?"

"dasar om-om pedo, apa maumu?"

"ehem, seminggu ini ada 3 lagu yang di request, bisa gak besok kau antar ke sini? Kalau ada yang meleset gak papa kok, lagi pula akhir-akhir ini kau jarang meleset kan?"

"Iya sih, kalau meleset beneran gak papa kan ya? Besok sekitar jam berapa? Judul lagunya?"

"iya, gak papa, lagipula salahku juga memberitaumu mendadak seperti ini. Etto... 'Soai Calendula' dari Ceui, 'Jar of Hearts' dari Christina Perri, 'Say Hey (i love you)' dari michael franti spearhead kalo gak salah, ini tulisannya gak jelas. Yah, itu aja, tolong ya! **Pip**"

Ngeh, browsing lagi nih? Untung komputerku sudah diatur bisa 'menyusup' ke jaringan wifi manapun yang tertangkap. Yah, oleh _hacker_ timku, si 'Electrix Robo'.

"Ada apa (name)-chan?" tanya Satsuki

"Karaoke tempatku bekerja request lagu, maksudku pesan catatan not 3 lagu besok harus diserahkan. Aah... kenapa harus sekarang?" aku menghela nafas dan menunduk, lalu berjalan ke kamarku.

"Ah, kalian bisa mulai tanpa aku, kalau aku sudah selesai mendownload lagunya aku akan menyusul."

"_Mou..._ jangan begitu (name)-chan, kau tuan rumahnnya disini... kami tak bisa mulai tanpamu..." kata Satsuki, aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, kalau begitu... kalian bisa baca buku atau ngapain aja dulu deh, disini gak ada tv soalnya, kalau minuman dan cemilan ada di lemari kecil kayu itu sama di dalam kulkas. Ambil aja." Kataku sambil menunjuk kulkas di dapur dan lemari kecil penyimpanan bumbu dan cemilan yang dipasang di atas wastafel dan kompor.

**Author POV**

Setelah mengatakan itupun kamu kembali ke kamarmu, menyalakan komputermu dan melaksanakan 'pekerjaanmu'. Sulit untuk mencari not yang tepat (dalam berbagai arti) di internet, jadi kamu tidak pernah mencari di internet, lagipula kamu punya 'nada sempurna' dan itu belum terasah.

Dari kamar kamu bisa mendengar canda tawa teman-temanmu itu. Seperti biasa, Kuroko dan Aomine juga berbincang sambil membuka buku, Akashi dan Midorima entah berbincang tentang apa dan Momoi sedang dengan Murasakibara (kalau mereka berdua bayangkan aja adegan ibu dan anak.) Kise masuk ke kamarmu dan menghampirimu.

"Sudah selesai-ssu? Pekerjaan (name)-cchi mencatat not kan? Kok nggak mencari di internet saja sekalian-ssu?" katanya sambil meletakkan segelas soda dingin di mejamu.

"Terima kasih, mencari catatan not yang persis seperti yang kuinginkan di internet sangat merepotkan, jadi aku langsung mencatatnya saja. Sekalian belajar seni musik." Katamu. "Nah, selesai. Ayo kembali." Lanjutmu, dan dibalas anggukan dan senyum cerahnya.

1 jam kemudian...

**Kroook...fiuh...kroook...fiuh...**

Kalian hanya menatap makhluk item yang sedang menikmati tidur cantiknya itu sambil menahan amarah dari tadi...

"Hm...MAIKO-CHAAAN!" . "BERISIK!" **BLETAAAK! **Hem, suara jitakan yang bagus.

"_Itte na!_ Apa-apaan kau Midorima?! Memangnya gak sakit hah?!" kata Aomine sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau malah tidur-nanodayo?! Jawabanmu masih banyak yang salah sialan!" kata Midorima naik pitam. Wah, dia jarang lho, pakai kata-kata seperti itu.

"Cerewet banget sih?! aku cuma tidur sebentar! Memangnya kau siapa?! Ibuku?!" timpal Aomine tak mau kalah.

"Haaah?! Aku gak ingat pernah membuat anak yang malas dan bodoh sepertimu-nanodayo!"

"Memangnya kau pernah buat anak?" tanyamu tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya belum lah, Kita masih di bawah umur-nanodayo!" sangkalnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hah! Kau saja masih belum tau cara membuatnya kan?" kata Aomine merendahkan.

"Memangnya kau tau Aomine-kun?" kata Kuroko.

"Tentu saja! Jangan remehkan aku! Tinggal masukka-! Hmpf!?"

"Whaaaa! Dai-chan! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Hentikan! Apa kau tidak malu?!" kata Momoi langsung menutup mulut teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Haa?! Memangnya kenapa?! Kita semua pasti akan mengalaminya cepat atau lambat kan?!" kata Aomine sambil melepaskan tangannya Momoi.

**Plaak!**

Kamu menampar mulutnya pake sandal rumah dan menjejalinya pake sandal itu sampai mulutnya penuh.

"Enak ya Aomine?" Katamu sembari tersenyum dan terus menjejalinya sampai dia pingsan. Kuroko cuek saja melihat 'cahaya'nya diperlakukan seperti itu dan Akashi tetep stay cool.

Kise dan Murasakibara hanya berkedip dan memasang wajah tak mengerti. Kamu menyadarinya dan menepuk pundak keduanya dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak tau dan tidak mencari tau, kalian masih dibawah umur nak, aku tidak mau pikiran kalian yang bersih nan polos itu teracuni." Katamu sambil tersenyum bijaksana (uhuk!) dan mengusap lembut kepala mereka. Kise blushing dan Murasakibara menikmatinya.

Keesokan harinya...

Kamu mengikuti lomba lari 100 m, tapi karena kakimu agak sakit karena kemarin, (lomba estafet, 3 kaki dan basket benar-benar membuat kakimu menyerah) agar menang kamu di gantikan oleh teman sekelasmu yang lain. Menang juara 3.

Lalu program selanjunya adalah lomba merebut pita. Tim yang paling banyak mengambil pita yang diikatkan di kepala pemimpin tim lainlah yang menang, hadiahnya itu 1 bulan makan gratis di kantin sekolah. Bagi kebanyakan siswa disana memang gak seberapa penting, tapi bagimu dan beberapa murid selain mereka, hadiah itu bagai oasis di padang pasir.

Karena ke'antusias'anmu timmu berhasil menang juara pertama dan saat itu kamu mendapat julukan '(name) si pembantai' (waks :v). Sepulang sekolah, setelah menyelesaikan tugas kalian sebagai panitia, kamu, Midorima dan Akashi berjalan menuju gerbang, kalian sedang ditunggu kawan-kawan pelangi yang laen. Saat diloker untuk mengambil sepatu, sepucuk surat terjatuh dari lokermu. Tak ada nama atau petunjuk apapun mengenai pengirimnya, tapi ada tulisan 'untuk (name)-san.'

"Surat?" Tanya Akashi. "Dari siapa?" lanjutnya

"Entahlah, akan kubaca nanti." Lalu Kamu menaruh surat itu kedalam tasmu.

"kenapa tidak dibaca sekarang-nanodayo?"

"entahlah, mungkin isinya penting dan si pengirim tidak ingin isi suratnya diketahui oleh orang lain, jadi dia menaruhnya disini. Aku akan membacanya nanti." Katamu sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya kamu ingin membukanya sekarang juga, tapi ya karena tadi. Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kenapa Midorima? Kau penasaran?" katamu

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak penasaran dan tidak peduli tentang surat yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku-nanodayo."

Di apartemen, saat kamu selesai menaruh tas, menyalakan kipas angin karena hari itu sangat panas yang hampir membuatmu tepar seperti cacing kepanasan, kamu duduk bersandar di dinding dan mereka mempersiapkan meja dan buku-buku mereka. Iya, setiap hari mereka bakal mampir ke apartemenmu sepulang sekolah sebisa mereka, jika mereka tidak ada latihan atau acara. Kamu membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya...

...

Surat cinta ternyata. Tanpa kamu sadari ada seseorang yang duduk disampingmu ikut membaca surat itu. Kamu sempat menoleh, membaca lagi, lalu-

"KUROKO?!" katamu terkejut setengah mati.

"_Doumo,_jadi apa balasanmu (name)-san? Kalau menurutku, orang seperti ini tergolong orang yang tidak berani mengatakan isi hatinya secara langsung, dengan kata lain-"

"Pengecut, yah... aku tau itu." Lalu kamu meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kuroko (dan Akashi) terkejut dan berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kenapa kamu membuangnya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Dia tidak mencantumkan identitasnya, berarti dia tak mengharapkan balasan kan? Dia sudah puas kalau aku sudah tau perasaannya, aku sudah tau dan karena itu aku membuangnya, aku gak mau menampung terlalu banyak barang di sini." Sadis juga, tapi apa yang kamu katakan memang benar.

"aku ingin membalas suratnya juga, tapi ya itu... " katamu melanjutkan, lalu kamu duduk, mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis, dan bersiap untuk belajar. Tak pernah kamu sesemangat ini. Benar, kamu harus dapat nilai minimal kkm kalau gak ingin diseret pulang!

Kamu mengerjakan soal yang di buat Akashi dan Midorima (ternyata ini yang mereka bicarakan tadi) yang membuatmu mengeluarkan asap dari kepalamu (kamu diawasi Midorima, Akashi membaca buku.).Aomine sambil menunggu giliran membawa PSP dan main bersama Kise (dia dipaksa si Ao, kasihan.). Momoi dan Kuroko mengajari Murasakibara dengan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat sabar.

"Ah iya, besok hari terakhir ya? Di acara nanti akan ada folk dance, kamu sudah ada pasangan (name)-chan?" tanya Momoi membuka pembicaraan dan memecah keheningan. Dan menjadi topik yang 'menyentil' hati dan pikiran Kisedai+Kuroko.

"Hem... entahlah, gak ada yang mengajakku. Mungkin aku akan tidur di atap, jalan-jalan atau pul-"

"BERPASANGANLAH DENGANKU (NAME)!/-cchi!" kata Kise dan Aomine serempak. Kamu dan Momoi mengerjap kaget.

"Aomine, kukira kau akan berdansa dengan Satsuki-chan." katamu

"Dia pasti sudah ada yang mengajak, jadi berpasanganlah denganku!" kata Aomine sambil memegang tanganmu.

"Tunggu Dai-chan! jangan seenaknya memutuskan! aku belum ada pasangan nih!" sangkal Momoi.

"Dan partner (name)-cchi adalah aku-ssu! Jadi otomatis aku yang berdansa dengannya-ssu!" kata Kise tak mau kalah dan memegang tanganmu satunya. Sekarang terlihat ada petir keluar dari mata mereka dan saling bertubrukan. Momoi dicuekin, kasihan.

"Gi-gimana ya?" katamu sweat drop. Lalu kamu dipeluk dari belakang. Terasa familiar dengan lengan itu kamu menoleh.

"(name)-chin akan berdansa denganku, tidak dengan kalian." Kata Murasakibara sambil merekatkan pelukannya.

"Tingkah kalian kekanakan sekali-nanodayo. Soal itu biar dia yang memutuskan, dan jangan mengganggunya yang sedang belajar-nanodayo!" **Bletaak!** Kata Midorima sambil memukul kepala ketiga orang itu dengan Kipas karton sangat besar. Mereka tergeletak di lantai.

"Sakit ya?" tanyamu polos.

"Sakit sekali sampai aku tak bisa bergerak..." jawab Aomine

"_Hidoii-ssu_... kalau aku tambah bodoh gimana-ssu? Lagi pula aku ini model, kalau membekas bagaimana?" jawab Kise

Murasakibara sesenggukan dan Kuroko mengelus kepalanya. Kasihan sama mereka sih, tapi kamu sudah memutuskan.

"Midorima, kau mau berdansa denganku nggak besok?" katamu enteng dan itu sontak membuat si pengawasmu saat ini ber-blushing ria.

"H-hah?! Kenapa harus aku-nanodayo?!" katanya gelagapan.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kamu sudah dengan sabar mengajariku." Katamu sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bukankah Akashi juga mengajarimu-nanodayo?! K-kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saja?!" katanya sambil menunjuk kaptennya. Dan si kapten 'sedikit' tersinggung dengan perilakunya. Nunjuk-nunjuk orang itu tidak baik.

"Nggak mau denganku?" katamu berwajah agak sedih dan kecewa.

**Degh!**

'_K-kawaii_' batinnya. Lalu dia menghela nafas.

"B-baiklah... apa boleh buat..." jawabnya sambil memalingkan muka, menaikkan kacamatanya dan menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat saat ini. Kamu tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan tugasmu.

'Midorima, _temee..._kuharap kau mati saja!' batin yang lain sambil memberi death glare ke arah 'pasangan'mu dalam dansa besok itu.

.

* * *

.

Langsung apdet kilat yah? yaah, anggap aja sebagai jaminan #apaan gitu?. Kalau-kalau setelah ini lama pengerjaannya, maklum, aku masih newbie. Oke, balas review yuks!

Nishikawa Yuzu : Yuzu-chan, reviewnya cepet banget... aku terharu sekali... *hiks* yeah, ujian dulu baru liburan.

Izumi Tetsuya : Hai! lama gak ketemu! Nih! Midori *ngasih review ke Midori

Midorima : kampret merah...*nahan tawa*. Ehem, nggak, nggak boleh, pipi sebenarnya bukan untuk di cubit seenaknya atau pun di gigit.

Kise : *ikut nimbrung* whoa... hatersnya Akashicchi... tenang Izumicchi! chap depan adalah dunia untukmu dan Midorimacchi! Berjuanglah Authorcchi! *Author nyengir garing*

Kembali ke author

ashidaakane7 : adegan midorinnya bikin blushing yak? Aku juga dag-dig-dug mbayanginnya kok! *nosebleed* ups.

fuyuki208 : ahaha, mungkin balesannya keliatan kurang greget, tapi menghancurkan harga diri dan mental itu dampaknya jauh lebih efektif loh.

Misaki Younna : aku balas reviewmu yang di chap terakhir aja yah. Wah, bunuh *pale* kamu yandere yah?

sesi walkie-talkie Sampai disini~

jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~

Salam hangat

Author (Zanas no Baka)


	20. Chapter 19

Ya~H, maaf membuat kalian menunggu, lama yah? maaf deh, tiba-tiba keran inspirasiku macet, lagipula tahap pengembangan perasaan menurutku cukup sulit dengan mempertimbangkan keadaan dan sifat masing-masing karakter, kayaknya ni cerita bakal panjang deh :v moga kalian gak bosan ya.

Warningnya : GAJE, TYPO, OOC, alur dan kata-kata yang membingungkan, dan lain-lain, pokoknya banyak de :P

* * *

.

Chapter 19

**Author POV**

Hari ketiga, alias hari terakhir festival olahraga sekolah Teikou di tutup dengan acara folk dance yang diwajibkan bagi seluruh siswa. Kamu yang berpasangan dengan Midorima membuat fansnya dan Kisedai cemburu berapi-api (emang peperangan?!)

Alunan musik yang romantis dengan latar langit sore di musim panas yang cerah membangun suasana dan mood yang mendukung scene romantis kalian. Nada yang lembut nan halus itu perlahan menguasai hati setiap pasangan termasuk kalian yang berdansa dengan tempo lambat dan perlahan seakan dunia hanya milik berdua.

Dia menawarkan tangannya dan kamu meraihnya. Kamu menatap pasanganmu itu selama dansa dan dia menatapmu balik, kamu memasang senyum dan matanya yang menyejukkan membuatmu betah untuk terus menatapnya.

[intro song]

[Usher:]  
Fellas, it's the moment you've been waiting for  
_Teman-teman, inilah saat yang kalian tunggu-tunggu_  
Ladies, I know you're ready  
_Gadis-gadis, aku tahu kalian sudah siap_  
Yeah yeah, you never forget your first dance  
_Yeah yeah, kau tak pernah lupakan dansa pertamamu_

[Justin:]  
I'm about to close my eyes  
_Aku hendak pejamkan mata_

Kalian mulai membuat langkah pertama. Tangan kirimu memegang pundaknya dan tangan kananmu bertaut dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya (Midorima) memegang pinggulmu. Kalian melangkah bersamaan mengikuti tempo lagu yang perlahan itu.

I see me and you at the prom  
_Kulihat diriku dan dirimu di pesta_  
We've been waiting so long  
_Kita telah menunggu lama_  
For this day to come  
_Datangnya hari ini_  
Now that's it's here  
_Kini karena saat yang kita tunggu sudah datang_  
Let's make it special {I'm here tonight}  
_Mari kita jadikan saat ini istimewa {aku di sini malam ini}_  
There's so many thoughts on my mind  
_Kepalaku dipenuhi pikiran_  
The DJ is playing my favorite song  
_DJ sedang mainkan lagu kesukaanku_  
Ain't no chaperons  
_Tak ada gadis pengiring_  
This could be the night of your dreams  
_Malam ini bisa jadi malam yang kau impikan_

[CHORUS]  
Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
_Hanya jika kau berikan dansa pertamamu padaku_  
Girl, I promise I'll be gentle  
_Gadis, aku berjanji kan bersikap lemah lembut_

Disini kamu memutar di bawah tangannya dengan perlahan, lalu kembali ke posisi tadi dan melangkah bersama kembali mengikuti tempo dan irama lagu yang menghanyutkan. Dada dan pikiran kalian begitu tentram dan damai.

I know we gotta do it slowly  
_Aku tahu kita harus melalukannya perlahan_  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
_Jika kau berikan dansa pertamamu padaku_  
I'm gon' cherish every moment  
_Kan kukenang setiap saatnya_  
Cause it only happens once, once in a lifetime  
_Karena itu hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup_

_._

I couldn't ask for more  
_Aku tak bisa meminta lagi_  
We're rocking back and forth  
_Kita berjingkrak maju mundur_  
Under the disco ball  
_Di bawah lampu disko_  
We're the only ones on the floor {I'm here Tonight}  
_Hanya kita yang di lantai dansa_  
There's so many thoughts on my mind  
_Kepalaku dipenuhi pikiran_  
The DJ's playing my favorite song  
_DJ sedang mainkan lagu kesukaanku_  
Now I'm all alone  
_Kini aku sendirian_  
Here's the opportunity  
_Inilah kesempatanku_

back to CHORUS

.

Everybody says that we look cute together  
_Semua orang bilang kita berdua terlihat manis_

Kalian melepas tautan tangan kalian dan tanganmu sepenuhnya memeluk leher pemuda jangkung berkacamata itu. Dan tangan pasanganmu sepenuhnya memeluk pinggangmu dan jarak kalian lebih dekat daripada tadi. Semua pasangan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan orang-orang tertentu merasakan sesak di dada mereka saat melihat kalian sekarang.

Let's make this a night the two of us remember  
_Mari jadikan malam ini malam yang akan selalu kita ingat_  
No teachers around to see us dancing close  
_Tak ada guru yang melihat kita berdansa erat_  
I'm telling you, our parents will never know  
_Kuberitahu, orang tua kita takkan tahu_  
Before the lights go up and the music turns off  
_Sebelum lampu padam dan musik berhenti_  
That's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss  
_Itulah saat sempurna bagiku tuk rasakan polesan bibirmu_

Muka Midorima memerah karena dia tau arti dari lirik barusan dan matanya otomatis melihat ke arah bibir merah mudamu yang kelihatan lembut dan manis kalau dikecup, yang sangat menarik baginya.

"Sedang berpikir untuk mencobanya Midorima? Sepertinya lirik barusan membuat mukamu merah." Katamu tengah menyeringai jahil.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, aku hanya kepanasan-nanodayo." Katanya sambil memalingkan muka dan menaikkan kacamatanya. Kamu terkekeh, reaksi tsunderenya selalu lucu dan menarik untuk dilihat.

Your glass slippers in my hand right here  
_Gelasmu sudah kupegang_  
We'll make it before the clock strikes nine  
_Kita kan sampai rumah sebelum jam sembilan_

back to CHORUS

.

[Usher:]  
It's your chance, take her hand  
_Ini kesempatanmu, raih tangannya_  
To the floor, to the floor  
_Ajak ke lantai dansa_  
Girl if you see something you like  
_Non, jika kau lihat sesuatu yang kau suka_  
Then let him know  
_Beritahulah dia_  
Cause you only got one chance  
_Karena kau hanya punya satu kesempatan_  
Your first dance  
_Dansa pertamamu_  
So take advantage of the slow jam, yeah man  
_Maka manfaatkanlah irama yang pelan ini_

[Justin:]  
If you give {give it}, give the first dance to me {give it to me}  
_Jika kau berikan dansa pertamamu padaku_  
I'm gon' cherish every moment  
_Kan kukenang setiap saatnya_  
Cause it only happens once, once in a lifetime  
_Karena itu hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup_

**[ Justin Bieber ft Usher : First Dance]**

Dansa yang romantis untuk masa remaja yang penuh gairah dan emosi.

.

.

.

1 Bulan sebelum liburan... (2 bulan setelah itu). Saat ini sebagian besar krumu tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, jadi latihan kalian di undur, sekalian mencari inspirasi.

Kalian (Kamu, kisedai dan Momoi) tidak belajar bersama hari ini karena latihan mereka sampai malam. Dan mereka menyuruhmu untuk langsung pulang.

"Belajarlah yang rajin (name), di pertemuan selanjutnya pastikan kau sudah bisa menjawab soal-soal yang kuberikan padamu itu." Kata si kapten yang meninggalkanmu yang tengah termangu dan membelalakkan mata.

Malamnya... saat kamu terkepar sekarat di kasur karena baru saja menyelesaikan soal-soal itu. Ponselmu berdering, ada sms masuk, kamu pun membukanya.

Akashi mengajak kalian lewat sms untuk tes keberanian, alasannya? Dia sedang bosan dirumah sendirian, lagipula kebetulan kalian semua juga gak ada kegiatan apa-apa malam ini. Kamu menghubungi temenmu secara asal, dan berangkat dengan langkah yang terseret.

Tes di adakan di gedung borbok tak terpakai di pinggir kota. Kamu datang bareng Takao Kazunari, temanmu yang kamu kenal secara random di suatu event. Dan disinilah kalian, di depan gedung itu dan memandanginya. Tak lama kemudian Aomine dateng bareng Kise.

"Mana ku tau! Pasti ini kerjaan adeknya Kise, kurang kerjaan banget! Padahal katanya ada jumpa fans dengan Maiko-chan!" jawab Aomine kesal setelah kamu mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aomine-cchi! Jangan menjelek-jelekkan adikku yang manis-ssu! Ryunacchi pasti punya alasan yang baik untuk melakukannya-ssu!" kata Kise tak kalah kesal karena adeknya di gituin. Dasar siscon. Dan mereka bertengkar lagi. Kamu mengabaikan mereka dan melanjutkan melihat gedung itu dengan Takao.

"Whoa...atmosfirnya dapet, dari mana kau tau ada tempat seperti ini di pinggir kota ini (name)? Gila, serem banget." Kata Takao dengan muka pucet.

"Entahlah, sebenernya aku hanya di beritau lokasinya oleh temanku." Jawabmu senyum garing sambil sweat drop melihat betapa horornya gedung itu.

"Sepertinya ini benar-benar menjadi _'hotspot'_ bagi... yah, kau tau..." kata Takao melanjutkan.

"Begitulah, sepertinya kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang disini." Kata suara yang berasal dari belakang, kalian pun menoleh. Akashi dan Midorima, lalu di belakangnya ada Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang membawa lengkap se kresek penuh camilan.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, lama banget, dasar jam karet." Katamu 'agak' kesal

"Maaf, tadi kami harus menunggu Murasakibara untuk membeli snacknya dulu, sekalian kami pergi bersama. Siapa dia?" jawab Akashi sambil menoleh ke arah Takao.

"_Hajime mashite, ore Takao Kazunari, yoroshiku~"_ kata Takao memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum p*psod*nt dan sikap hormat.

"Sama sepertimu, sekalian ada barengnya." Jawabmu santai. Dan dibalas dengan "Hoo."-nya Akashi dan "_Doumo."_-nya Kuroko.

Saat melihat gedung itu Aomine dan Kise gemetar. Lalu mereka saling melirik.

"Haha! A-apa yang kau takutkan Kise?! D-dasar penakut." Aomine memulai pertengkaran (lagi).

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan-ssu?! Bukankah Aominecchi sendiri yang ketakutan? Keringat dingin sudah memenuhi kepalamu-ssu!" balas Kise.

"Apa kau bilang?! Memang siapa yang tadi melompat ama tereak pas ada kucing item lewat?! Itu Cuma kucing item!" kata Aomine sambil meraih kerah baju Kise.

"Memangnya siapa yang tadi meraih lengan bajuku pas pohon disana bergerak gegara tertiup angin-ssu!" balas Kise tak mau kalah. Lalu bla bla bla lainnya.

"Tolong sedikit tenangkan diri kalian berdua." Kata Kuroko tiba-tiba dengan cahaya senter di bawah wajah datarnya yang seputih salju itu tepat di sebelah mereka yang bertengkar. Menampakkan wajah yang familiar keluar di film-film horor.

Lalu mereka berdua lari sekuat tenaga ke kalian yang sedang berkumpul. Kise meluncur ke bawah kaki Akashi dan Aomine lompat ke punggung Murasakibara.

'Posisi Aomine kayak bayi Koala dan ibunya deh.' Pikirmu.

"Kise, apa yang kau lakukan diantara kaki orang ha?" kata si kapten dingin kepada si _blonde_ yang sedang bergumam-merapal mantra entah apa itu.

"Hatiku sedikit kedinginan tapi aku mempunyai tubuhmu yang bisa menghangatkanku..." kata Aomine dengan tampang anak kecil yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kampret! Jangan meniru kata-kata cewek yang kasmaran-nanodayo! Merinding neh!" kata Midorima bertsukkomi dan melempar lucky itemnya yang tepat mengenai kepala Aomine.

"Midorimacchi! Jangan melempar majalah model yang ada akunya-ssu!" kata Kise yang peka terhadap dirinya yang tercetak di atas kertas itu.

"Mine-chin, kau mau cola?" kata Murasakibara menawari 1 botol minuman kecil cola.

"Whoa(ngakak)apa itu?! (ngakak)mereka-Ini benar-benar parah!(ngakak)" Takao ngakak gak ada habisnya.

'Aku ingin pulang.' Batinmu sambil poker face.

.

.

Saat Midorima membuka pintunya...

**Dhegh!**

'Sial, apa ini berarti aku juga bisa mendengar nada 'mereka' kah? _Maji ka yo? Yabai, kowee na!'_ (serius? Gawat, mengerikan!) batinmu sambil menggenggam lengan baju Takao.

"Ada apa? Kau takut ya (name)-chan~ _Kawaii naa_~" Kata Takao menggodamu. Kamu menatapnya kesal dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya

"Disini 'mereka' banyak sekali, sebaiknya kita jangan ganggu mereka dan ayo pulang!" katamu menggoncangkan lengan bajunya dan berekspresi panik. Sedangkan Takao hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kok kau bisa tau?" katanya sambil balik berbisik.

"Aku bisa 'mendengar' nada keberadaan mereka, kau tau kalau telingaku ini agak..." katamu tak melanjutkan. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat temanmu itu mengerti. Kini tampangnya berubah jadi takut dan tertekan sekali. Yep, dia tau kalau telingamu ini lebih 'peka', tapi dia baru tau (termasuk kamu) kalau ternyata telingamu juga bisa mendengar nada 'mereka yang tak ada di dunia ini'... (Kok author merasa dingin yak?)

"Ada apa (name)?" tanya Midorima yang menyadari gerak gerik kalian yang 'agak' mencurigakan.

"Midorima, apa kau percaya akan adanya..." kalian sempat bertukar pandang, lalu kamu berdehem "Hantu?" lanjutmu.

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu percaya, aku hanya percaya bahwa mereka makhuk dunia lain. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih-nanodayo." Katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"O,oh..." kata kalian sweat drop.

'Enaknya... andai aku juga bisa selogis dirimu... TIDAK! Aku bisa berpikir selogis dirimu kalau aku tak mendengar nada-nada ini kampret!' batinmu. Lalu kamu mengambil earphone, menancapkannya ke hapemu, memasangnya di telingamu dan menyetel lagu kesukaanmu dengan volume yang sedikit rendah, lebih rendah dari nada 'mereka', karena Cuma sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu kamu berjalan di depan.

"Aku yang akan memimpin, kalau kalian mau selamat, ikuti saja aku." Katamu setelah berhasil menenangkan detak jantungmu. Kalian terbagi jadi beberapa kelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. Tantangannya mereka harus menyusuri gedung itu sampai ke lantai 3 (paling atas). Mengedipkan senter ke luar jendela untuk memberi tanda lalu turun kembali.

...

Kalau diucapkan memang gampang.

.

.

.

Kalianpun keluar dengan selamat, kalian muncul lewat pintu secara normal (#memangnya mau salto gitu?) kamu menghela nafas lega, Takao meregangkan otot-ototnya, dan Midorima masih dengan tampangnya yang serius, memegang terompet kecil dan menaikkan kacamatanya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana di dalam-ssu?" tanya Kise langsung to the point.

"Gak ada apa-apa-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima enteng, kamu dan Takao hanya saling menatap, tersenyum garing dan bersweatdrop.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk!" Kata Aomine bersemangat, kelompoknya adalah Akashi, Kise dan dirinya. (author aga kasihan ama Akashi entah kenapa)

Sesaat mereka masuk, kalian semua yang ada di luar langsung bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan menyedihkan dari mulut si model dan pria berkulit eksotis itu.

.

.

.

Kelompok kedua keluar dengan keadaan utuh, tapi muka mereka sangat sulit untuk di jelaskan.

"_TEME, Midorima!_ Apanya yang gak ada apa-apa ha?! Jelas-jelas itu penuh dengan 'mereka' geblek!" Kata Aomine meraih kerah Midorima. Yang punya stay calm.

"Jangan salahkan aku-nanodayo, lagi pula yang jadi 'pemandu' kami adalah (name)-nanodayo, mungkin kalian mengambil jalur yang 'salah'?" katanya enteng.

'Oi, kenapa bawa-bawa gue kunyuk?!' batinmu.

"M-memang kalian mengambil jalan yang mana?" katamu agak gugup di lihatin secara intens 3 orang yang tengah ketakutan itu (Kise dan Aomine). (Akashi langsung kembali memasang topeng berkharismanya, hebat.)

"Kami mengambil jalan biasa, setelah pintu ini kan ada tangga di dinding di tengah-tengah koridor, kami naik keatas dengan itu-ssu..." kata Kise mulai menjelaskan, kamu mengelus punggungnya agar dia cepat tenang.

"Ah, seharusnya kalian mengambil tangga di ujung lorong, memang lebih gelap dan ada 'mereka', tapi gak bakal ada yang berani menyerang." Katamu tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Kata si kapten, yah, memang orang yang bisa 'merasakan' itu tergolong menarik dan unik. Wajar kalau dia 'sedikit' ingin tau.

"Hem_...nantonaku."_(Hem...firasat.) jawabmu enteng. Lalu kamu kembali memusatkan perhatianmu pada si _blonde_ yang kamu elus punggungnya.

"Setelah itu... kami memeriksa beberapa ruangan..."

"Seharusnya kalian tak boleh begitu, itu mengganggu aktivitas 'mereka' kan? Tak sopan namanya, wajar kalau 'mereka' merasa terganggu dan 'mengerjai' kalian selama perjalanan. Yaah, cukup sampai disitu saja, aku sudah mengerti inti masalahnya." Katamu sambil berhenti mengelus punggungnya.

"(name)-chin, ikutlah bersama kami ke dalam... ya?" Kata Murasakibara menghampirimu, menarik lengan bajumu dan memelas. Kamu melihat ke arahnya, lalu kearah Kuroko yang 'agak' memucat. Kasihan.

"Oke." Jawabmu.

.

.

.

Kalian keluar dengan tampang biasa kamu menghela nafas lega (sekali lagi).

"Kami tidak boleh menyentuh atau membuka apapun, jalan yang ditunjukkan (name)-san juga agak berbelit tapi kami tidak melihat ataupun 'diganggu' oleh 'mereka'." Kata Kuroko dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa kau punya indera keenam (name)-cchi? Atau kesensitifan gaib?" tanya Ryouta.

"Emang aku hewan? Dan enggak, aku nggak punya kesensitifan gaib." Jawabmu.

"Terus kenapa kau tidak diserang?! Apa mereka takut padamu?! Mereka seharusnya lebih takut sama Akashi tau! Dia sekelas raja iblis yang kejam! Lihat saja auranya!" kata Aomine sambil menunjukmu lalu menunjuk ke arah kaptennya. Yang ditunjuk tersungging (tersinggung maksudnya)

"Daiki, porsi latihanmu di camp nanti kulipat gandakan 10 kali lipat." Kata si kapten. Dan dijawab oleh "HA?!"-nya Aomine.

"Berjuanglah, Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan poker facenya.

*kraus* *kraus* Murasakibara mengengkat tinjunya malas, mengisyaratkan pemuda eksotis itu untuk berjuang, dia (Murasakibara) merangkulkan lengannya di bahumu dan mendaratkan dagunya di atas kepalamu.

"Sakit, Murasakibara, dan remahnya jatuh di mukaku nih." katamu menahan amarah. "_Ups, gomen._" katanya mengangkat dagunya dan memindahkannya di bahumu bertumpu pada lengannya. 'Tambah Berat bego! Lenganmu aja udah berat banget! sekarang malah nambah kepala!' batinmu.

"_Dai-chan! Ganbatte ne!"_ Ucap Momoi juga mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Ganbaro Aominecchi!"_ Kata Kise dengan wajah dan Auranya yang cerah, Midorima bercakap dengan Akashi, mereka berdua tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan kawan-kawan mereka.

"Oi! Kalian keliatan senang sekali melihatku menderita! Kita rekan setim kan!? Bantu aku dong!" Teriak Aomine dengan tampang horor dan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras.

"Buurp! *lol* _S-saite na koitsu!_ *lol* _S-saiko! _*lol*" (D-dia kejam sekali! *lol* H-hebat! *lol*) Komentar Takao sambil ketawa di sela-selanya.

'Aku ingin cepat pulang!' batinmu sambil melihat pemandangan yang mirip pertunjukan komedi sehari-hari di depanmu.

.

* * *

.

Chapter depan adalah kedatangan Kagamin, Himuron dan Alex! Ahay! semoga mereka berdua sukses membuat Kisedai cemburu~ Chap depan juga sudah dimulai camp musim panasnya~ Mulai pusing soal kejadian dan semuanya nih, pokoknya nanti 'pendekatan' mereka harus lebih agresif! aku harap nanti muncul inspirasi yang bagus...

Pokoknya semoga ceritaku tak jadi membosankan bagi diriku sendiri dan Kalian!

Btw lagi nonton KnB ep Minggu ini nih! Kyaaa! Kuroko~ hati dan tubuhku padamu~ #Woi! Kagami keren banget! sesuatu banget deh di awal pertandingan udah nge-zone~

Nah, saatnya bales review~

kuroizayoi : level Tsunderenya melebihi tinggi gunung Everest kali yak? :v

Choutoru : antara seneng dan labil? Gimana tuh? galau tingkat dewa? Terima kasih dah nunggu chap ini~

Takatsuki Aina : hai juga~ lagi fangirling sendirian yak *lol* fangirlingan bareng nyok~ :v

ashidaakane7 : Gom cemburu kok~ tapi mereka tetep tenang menunggu kesempatan selanjutnya untuk 'menyerang' sang mangsa~ (yaitu kamu) mungkin bakal ngeroyok di camp *trolol* tapi tenang, tak akan ada adegan vulgar kok~ (karena kokoro author pasti tak kuat, hahaha)

Kurotori Rei : hehe, karena chap lalu adalah Kuroko lalu Akashi, dan sedikit Murasakibara, chap ini jadi Midorima dibanyakin, enaknya chap depan siapa yah~?

(Oh iya Readers, jika ada yang dirasa tidak muncul banyak, (chara) dan kalian pengen pairingan ama si doi, bilang aku yah?)

Yuzu Nishikawa : terima kasih atas dukungannya~ sini om peluk #Woi! (maaf, kebiasaan :v)

fuyuki208 : eh? aku sadis? masa sih? #gak peka. Akashi gak protes dan stay clam karena dia punya keyakinan diri bahwa pada akhirnya reader bakal jatuh ke pelukannya, bagaimanapun gangguannya, dia akan tertawa paling akhir (KEPEDEAN LU AKASHI! *gunting meroket* ups, yah, soal itu hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tau~) #padahal ya masih puyeng mikirin

IzumiTetsuya : Berharap disini Midorima udah kebayang jadi romantis yaa, soalnya aku gak bisa mbayangin cowo tsundere jadi 'romantis' tanpa blushing-blushing, diem-dieman, atau kaku-kakuan (lha?) Soal surat cinta, itu cuma selingan biar kata-katanya banyak :P (hehehe~ jangan melihatku seperti itu, kalau entar aku gak bisa tidur gimane?) Atau mau kulanjutin? kubuat suratnya dari Nijimura aja biar lebih greget nan mainstream? berani berapa? :v *lol*

AoiKitahara : lagi histeris yak? histeris bareng nyo~k :v (Trio bodoh bergembira~ *Bletaaak!*)

farahlagiOOC : ternyata aku udah tua..*jadi butiran debu* *ngumpul balik*. Terima kasih atas dukungannya~

Otoraise Kirika : syukurlah...aku selalu takut feelingnya gak kerasa dan sampe ke pikiran dan hati readers, terima kasih dukungannya, semoga di chap ini Midorima kerasa romantis yee~ :v

neocantiqi : woah...terima kasih pujiannya...bagai melayang ke langit deh #nak! balik nak!. salam manis juga *kedip*

Yep, sampai disini cincongnya, doakan aja ceritanya gak jadi membosankan di chap-chap selanjutnya! Karena sumpah, aku sendiri ogah kalo ceritanya jadi mbosenin :v

Lagipula... nih cerita belom kelar nih otak udah dapet ide-ide laen, *setres* tapi tenang, aku bakal ngusahain buat finish-in nih cerita!

Untuk para readers yang nge-follow... ai lop yu pul deh! :v. buat yang nge-favorit... sini aku peluk! *ditendang*. Buat yang ngereview... kalian adalah sumber semangat dan ide nak :v. dan buat silent readers... terima kasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca~

Tak lupa RnR please~


	21. Chapter 20

Aku juga lupa kalau Kagami di Amrik hanya sampai kelas dua SMP di cerita aslinya. Tapi, di ceritaku kubikin dia pindah ke Jepang pas SMA-nya, gapapa yee~

Hem... warningnya udah semua aja deh, males banget ngetik, capcus yuk!

* * *

.

Chapter 20

2 hari sebelum liburan musim panas, malam hari di Bandara Narita, setelah ujian akhir semester a.k.a perang antariksa dalam kepalamu yang syukurlah hasil dari keseluruhan nilai ujianmu terselamatkan! Yeey~ *tepuk tangan*

Kamu sedang duduk di kursi depan pintu bandara yang bertuliskan 'Amerika' bersama Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko. Kalian sedang menunggu tamu istimewa (bagimu). Yap, Alexandra Gracia, Kagami Taiga dan Himuro Tatsuya.

"Duuuh, sampai kapan kita mau menunggu-ssu! Ini sudah 30 menit-ssu no!"

"Bersabarlah Kise-kun." kata si surai baby blue dengan tenangnya membaca buku

"_Taku, uruse yo Kise!_ Jangan cerewet terus dari tadi!"

"Aominecchi juga cerewet dari tadi bolak-balik berdiri duduk-berdiri duduk! Aku pusing ngeliatnya-ssu!"

"Memang masalah buat lu ha?!"

"Masalah-ssu!"

Kamu berdiri. "Oi, hentikan kalian berdu-!"

"Ooii! (Name)-chan!" Teriak seseorang dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangan. Kamu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, mengembangkan senyum dan berlari kearahnya, kamu langsung mengenali nada mereka bertiga. Perasaanmu yang bahagia terpampang jelas di wajahmu.

Kamu melompat dan memeluk salah satu dari mereka yaitu Himuro. Dan itu membuat di suatu tempat di dada mereka (Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko) terasa sesak dan sakit. (sakitnya tuh disini~ Di dalam hatiku~ #weits, malah nyanyi -_-)

**Reader POV**

"Tatsuyaaaaaa! Taigaaaaa! Aleeeex! Aku kangeeeeen!" Kataku sambil turun dari tubuh Tatsuya dan memeluk mereka bertiga erat-erat. Lalu mereka mencium pipi kanan dan kiriku, lalu dahiku, aku juga mencium pipi mereka bertiga.

(Author POV : Dan itu membuat mereka yang bersamamu dari tadi ingin masuk ke jurang terdalam saking sakitnya. 'sakit (name), sakit, tolong jangan buat aku serasa ingin bunuh diri dong! Jangan terlalu akrab dengan mereka!' batin mereka minus Kuroko)

Dadaku dipenuhi rasa kangen dan bahagia, senang sekali bisa bertemu mereka secara langsung seperti ini, saat aku membuka mata di rumah sakit dulu, yang pertama kali kulihat bukan orang tua atau keluargaku, justru wajah Taiga dan Tatsuya yang khawatir.

"_O hisashiburi (name)-chan_, kamu energik sekali seperti dulu, sepertinya kamu tak berubah sama sekali ya." Aah... Tatsuya, suaramu bahkan lebih halus dari pada saat di telepon!

"Taigaaaa! Alismu sangat menarik seperti dulu!"

"_don't be ridiculous (name)_! Kau tak punya kata-kata lain yang lebih bagus apa?!"

"Hehehe~ dan Alex! Kau tetap sangat cantik seperti dulu ya!"

"Oh, sejak kapan kau bisa merayu seperti itu gadis kecil?!" katanya sambil mengacak acak rambutku. "hehe~".

"Eh? Kalian tambah tinggi ya?" Dulu mereka bahkan lebih pendek dari ku, sekarang malah sepantaran-tidak, lebih tinggi?! tumbuhnya cepet banget...

"Hehe, Tahun ini aku memang bertambah hanya 20cm, tapi tahun depan tinggiku pasti jadi 2 meter! Dan tahun depannya lagi jadi 3 meter! Huahahaha!" Hanya tingginya aja yang bertambah, Otaknya (Taiga) masih bodoh...

"(name)-chan, bisa kau kenalkan pada kami siapa mereka yang bersamamu itu?" Ah, iya aku lupa.

"Perkenalkan, mereka teman-temanku(majikan-majikanku*lol*) dari klub basket yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Ini Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya." Kataku memperkenalkan mereka.

"_Konbanwa" . "Konbanwa"_ . "_Doumo"_ kata mereka saling sapa.

"Nah, ayo ke apartemenku, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, kita akan berpesta malam ini!" Whaaa! Udah lama aku gak seperti ini! Bercerita dan bercanda dengan mereka pasti sangat menyenangkan!

**Author POV**

Di perjalanan kalian juga kebetulan bertemu Midorima dan Murasakibara, dan mereka juga akan bergabung dengan pesta kecilmu.

"_Nee, nee,_ Himuro-san sangat keren ya! Pasti kamu populer sekali diantara para gadis! Apa ada rahasianya?" kata Kise antusias.

"Aduh, dibilang begitu oleh Kise-kun yang seorang model... hm, kalau rahasia gak ada ya, ini hanya pemberian dari Tuhan." Balas Himuro dengan kalem.

'SILAU BANGET TUH AURA!' batin kalian bersamaan. Kuroko langsung pake kacamata item.

Sesampainya di apartemen...

Ada sosok berambut halus warna merah berdiri di depan pintu apartemenmu.

"Akashi-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroko (dia udah lepas kacamata itemnya :v).

"Aah, aku dengar sahabat (name) datang malam ini. Jadi inikah mereka?" katanya sambil menoleh dan menghadap kalian.

"Dan kau-?" tanya Himuro

"Ah, maafkan ketidak sopananku, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal." Katanya sambil tersenyum bersahabat *asma menyerang author*

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, dia Kagami Taiga dan Alexandra Gracia, terima kasih telah menjaga (name) dengan baik, tolong berteman baiklah dengannya." Kata Himuro formal sambil menundukkan kepala.

Akashi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum 'aneh'. "Teman ya... percayakan saja dia pada kami." Balas si kapten sambil menundukkan kepala juga. Dia dan para rekan setimnya itu pun mengeluarkan 'nada' dan suasana yang membuatmu merasa terancam. (Insting cewekmu mulai bekerja ye? #digampar)

'HOROR! HOROR PEK!' batinmu serasa ingin menangis saja.

"Yo-Yosh! Mumpung semuanya udah disini, masuk yuk! Cepet-cepet mulai pestanya!" katamu sambil menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran dan perasaan tadi dan berantusias mirip anak kecil lalu dibalas anggukan semua orang.

Tepat setelah kalian masuk kamu langsung berlari kedalam. Dan disusul mereka, kamu menyalakan lampu dan menunjukkan 1 meja penuh makanan, minuman dan kue. Pesta malam ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Jam 11 malam~

(Reader : buset, malem banget! Mereka gak diajak nginep aja nih?! . Author : Nggak, sungkan sama yang punya, yang punya apartemen kan cewek. R : Tapi! . A : Lagi pula mereka kan cowok, pasti bisa jaga diri. R : Tapi kan kasihan!. A : Lagipula orangtua mereka pasti lebih khawatir lagi anak-anaknya pulang pagi, apa lagi besok kalian sekolah. *readers cemberut*. *Author salting+garuk-garuk kepala*)

"Jangan lupa untuk membersihkan sampahnya Murasakibara." Kata(perintah) Akashi absolut yang sedang membereskan meja.

"_Ha~i, mama-chin."_ Jawab Murasakibara "ups." Lalu dia reflek menutup mulutnya.

**BURPH!**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Kamu ketawa terbahak-bahak sampai terguling-guling di lantai. Aomine ngakak terlentang di lantai, menunjuk kaptennya sambil memegangi perutnya. Kise dan Kagami berlutut memegangi perutnya sambil mukul-mukul lantai. Kuroko berlutut menghadap ke dinding berusaha menyembunyikan tawa, satu tangannya menutup mulut dan yang satunya bertolak di dinding. Midorima berbalik dan berusaha menahan tawanya. Himuro menutup mulut, menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Alex menghadap dinding dan menyandarkan kepalanya dan memukul-mukul dinding sambil ngakak, lututnya sedikit melemas.

"M-maaf Aka-chin, aku tidak sengaja... jangan marah..." kata Murasakibara memelas dan agak mewek.

"Aku tidak marah, Murasakibara, tapi ada yang sedikit menggangguku mengenai dirimu dan aku barusan ingat." Ada jeda sebelum sang kapten melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau DILARANG memakan camilan saat latihan. Jika kau melanggarnya, camilanmu AKAN AKU SITA." Katanya Absolut sambil tersenyum, tapi dengan aura gelap yang menekan, berat dan mengerikan. Kalian otomatis berhenti tertawa dan menegang. (Untung gak ada hujan gunting -_- ') Murasakibara menangis dalam diam(?).

Hening...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya~

"_Ittekima~su!"_ . "_Itterashai!"_ sudah lama kamu tidak melakukan hal sederhana seperti itu dan itu membuatmu senang. Di pagi hari kamu dibangunkan oleh bau sedap masakan Kagami. Kamu tidur sekamar dan sekasur dengan Alex yang tetap dengan kebiasaanya untuk mengikuti trend 2031 yang entah ada atau enggak dengan mengenakan busana bermodel transparan yang amat modis *lol* yang membuatmu hampir jantungan kesetrum 'pesona'nya tadi. Dan senyum lembut yang selalu terpampang di wajah tampan Himuro ikut membangun mood. Suasana ramai dan hangat pagi tadi membuatmu semangat.

"_Ohayou~_" sapamu sambil menepuk pundak pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu saat berganti sepatu.

"_Ohayou (name)-chin,_ hari ini kau bersemangat sekali... Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau membuat kue lagi?" balasnya menyeret.

"Pikiranmu kue aja terus, entahlah, mungkin saat pelajaran memasak, lagi pula hari ini hari terakhir sekolah~ Besok liburan musim panas!" katamu bersemangat.

"_Da yo nee..."_ jawabnya lagi.

.

.

Hari ini pelajaran banyak yang kosong tapi tugas yang diberikan sangat banyak sampai semangat berapi-apimu tadi turun beberapa derajat di bawah nol.

"Cih... peernya banyak bangeet... gila... aku gak semangat nih, bisa selesai gak yah?" katamu pesimis saat makan siang di atap sekolah bareng mereka (kisedai+Kuroko+Momoi)

"Ugh... jangan ingatkan lagi, kau membuatku tambah tak bersemangat..." timpal Aomine ikut-ikutan down. Kise udah jadi debu merana daritadi.

Momoi mengelus punggungmu, memberi isyarat untuk tetap tegar. Kamu hanya tersenyum. Lalu kamu tiba-tiba mendapat ide

"Eh, bisa nggak saat camp pelatihan aku membawa peer?" Katamu. Dan dibalas tatapan horor. "K-kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya." Lanjutmu tergagap melihat reaksi yang tak biasa itu.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin bisa. Boleh saja kau membawanya, tapi kau tidak akan sempat mengerjakannya saat itu." Kata Aomine bangkit kembali dari kuburnya. (#what?!)

"Kok bisa?" tanyamu polos.

"Karena pelatihan pelatih Shirogane itu bener-bener..._sono..._bisa dibilang cukup sadis malah lebih mirip iblis. Jangan tertipu oleh senyumannya yang bersahaja itu." Jelas Aomine dengan senyum garing dan sweat drop

Kamu hanya mengerjap melihat ekspresi Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko yang terbilang cukup mengkhawatirkan.

"Dan tugasmu sebagai 'pelayan' kami... sepertinya sudah jelas, jadi, _yoroshiku na._" Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum penuh arti dalam artian cukup buruk.

"T-tapi, aku heran, bagaimana bisa pembimbing dan pelatih setuju aku ikut, aku kan bukan anggota klub basket. Sampai-sampai aku juga boleh mengajak orang lain, yah, memang aku yang memohon sih." tapi itu membuktikan bahwa kemampuan negosiasi si kapten tak bisa di remehkan bukan?

"Ah, mengenai itu... _gomenne,(name)-chan_, aku sudah mengusulkanmu untuk jadi salah satu manager kami... dan pelatih menyetujuinya..." kata Momoi sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menutup matanya. Isyarat minta maaf.

Kamu menjatuhkan sumpitmu saking tak percayanya. Pupil matamu mengecil dan senyum garing menghiasi wajahmu. '_What the hell are you doing? My cute friend Satsuki-chan?_' batinmu sambil masih membatu. Hening...

"Ah iya, soal tugas selama liburan, kita akan mengerjakannya bersama, dan akan selesai sebelum festival musim panas. Jadi jangan khawatir." Katanya (Akashi) yakin.

"Kau yakin sekali Akashi." Komentar Midorima.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tau kemampuan kita semua, dan aku sudah memperhitungkannya, karena itu aku berani mengatakannya. Apa kau meragukanku, Midorima?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, disaat semuanya berkumpul dengan antusias mengikuti camp dan menggendong tas besar mereka masing-masing, kalian bertiga (kamu, kagami dan himuro) datang, tapi dengan tampang kayak zombie.

"Ka-kalian kenapa-ssu?! Kalian kelihatan kayak zombie lho!" tanya Kise gelagapan sambil ambil ancang-ancang karena kamu kelihatan kayak mau jatuh.

"A-Alex, pelatih kami mabuk semalam, dan memaksa kami minum dengannya... kepalaku pusing banget..." jawab Kagami sempoyongan, lalu Aomine melingkarkan tangan Kagami di lehernya dan membantunya berdiri, Himuro facepalm dengan muka pucat dari tadi.

'M-mabuk? Minum bareng?' batin mereka yang mendengarnya sambil sweat drop.

"Aah, terima kasih." Kata Kagami.

"Fisikmu tak kuat gini masih ingin ikut? Jika bukan karena (name), aku pasti sudah menendangmu pergi dari tadi." Ucap Aomine dingin dan cuek, tapi masih membantunya (Kagami) berjalan dan masuk ke dalam Bis.

"Muro-chin, mau air minum?" tawar Murasakibara.

"Te-terima kasih Murasakibara-kun..." kata Himuro sambil meraih air minum itu dan meneguknya.

"Yosh, sepertinya sudah semuanya. Berangkatkan bisnya." Kata si Kapten memerintahkan bus untuk berangkat.

Anggaran klub+sumbangan dari anggota cukup untuk menyewa 5 bus eksklusif untuk camp ini, karena anggota klub lebih dari 100 orang, belum termasuk manager dan lainnya. Beralasan untuk menghemat uang pangan, karena kamu dan taiga bisa memasak, kalian di perbolehkan untuk ikut.

Tempat dudukmu di sebelah Kuroko dan Midorima, di depan kalian duduk Kise, kagami dan Aomine. Di kursi belakang kalian ada Himuro, Akashi dan Murasakibara.

"Oh iya aku lupa, tempat camp pelatihannya di mana?" tanya Aomine. Lalu dibalas death glare dari Midorima dan Akashi.

"Aomine-kun, tak kusangka kalau ingatanmu itu ingatan ikan koi. Kita akan berlatih di OSAKA."

**Gradak! Gubrak!**

"O-o-o-o-OSAKA?!" katamu yang semula tergulai lemas kini bangkit sambil membelalakkan mata tak percaya, Midorima, Akashi, Kise, Kuroko dan Aomine berkedip kaget.

"Osaka itu... kalau tidak salah kota tempat keluargamu tinggal kan (name)? Kenapa kau malah bertampang begitu?" Kata Kagami yang menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi, masih memijat dahinya.

**Reader POV**

Tampang? Ooh iya tampang, tampangku pasti kayak orang meliat hantu sekarang. Bertampang Horor plus plus. Kenapa? Karena itu adalah tempat keluargaku tinggal! Horor banget deh! Harusnya aku gak ikut, kepalaku tambah nyut-nyutan neh!

(Duduk bersandar kembali sambil menghela nafas) "Nggak, nggak apa-apa, Kuroko, pinjam pangkuanmu ya." Kataku enteng sambil merebahkan kepalaku yang sakit kena efek alkohol yang tambah parah barusan.

**Author POV**

"(N-name)-san..." kamu menahannya untuk berbicara dengan menempelkan jari telunjukmu di bibirnya yang lembut. Lalu kamu tersenyum

"_Onegai na."_ Katamu, lalu kamu menutupi wajahmu dengan buku novel miliknya (Kuroko) untuk menghalau sinar masuk ke matamu, dan kamu pun dengan cepat terbang ke alam mimpi, mengiharukan pemilik 'bantal'mu yang sedang menata detak jantung yang balapan dan ekspresinya yang sayang sekali kamu lewatkan. Akashi, Midorima, Mirasakibara memberi death glare. Kuroko cuek.

"Kurokocchi enak sekali-ssu... aku juga pengen memangku (name)-cchi-ssu..." kata Kise mengacungkan jari di bawah bibirnya dengan pandangan mirip kayak anak kecil yang iri dengan temannya yang punya mainan bagus.

"Jangan dilihat terlalu dekat Kise-kun, nanti manisnya berkurang." Kata Kuroko sambil mendorong muka Kise jauh-jauh.

"mana bisa berkurang! Huwee.. Kurokocchi _hidoii-ssu..._" rengek Kise.

"_Kise wa urusai, damare."_ (Kise berisik, diamlah.) katamu singkat dengan aura hitam yang menyeruak. Lalu kamu dengan cepat tertidur lagi.

Hening...

Aomine ketiduran bareng Kagami, kepala mereka saling bertumpu di pundak. Akashi dengan tenangnya membaca novelnya (setelah memotretmu yang sedang tidur + dia menyingkirkan buku yang menutupi sehingga wajahmu kelihatan) Himuro juga masih teler. Murasakibara melihat keluar jendela dengan coolnya dan menghabiskan cemilan borongannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan...

Kalian yang sudah baikan (Kamu, Kagami ama Himuro) dari segala ketidakenakan kalian tadi berdiri di depan gedung yang super besar! Fasilitasnya lengkap! Model yang elegan namun tak berlebihan! Lengkap dengan penginapan, pemandian air panas dan gedung olahraga yang terpisah dari gedung utama.

**Reader POV**

Meh... sekarang aku sudah benar-benar percaya bahwa sekolahku ini adalah sekolah suuuper elit, maksudku, lihat ini! Gedung dengan fasilias lengkap yang mewah...

Lagipula aku baru tau kalau di Osaka ada tempat seperti ini. Gedung mewah yang dikelilingi hutan di tengah gunung yang masih terjaga kealamiannya.

"Untuk first string, manajer dan 'tamu', ruangan kita ada di lantai 4. Ayo." Kata Akashi. Dan kami mengikutinya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda, dan teman-temannya. Mari saya tunjukkan ruangan kalian." W-whoa...Butler asli! Baru pertama kulihat! Keren! Walau kayaknya udah tua :v eh, emang udah tua ding.

Untuk second string di lantai 3, dan third string di lantai 2, lantai satu sebagai pusat fasilitas seperti kantin atau restoran? Entahlah, lalu ada spa, lalu pemandian air panas, lalu kolam renang, lalu ada ruangan serba guna, dan studio musik...dan lainnya... hiks... aku ingin menangis saking terharunya... terharu karena apa? Jelas karena segalanya yang ada disini...

Mataku tak bisa lepas dari bangunan ini. Arsitekturnya... fasilitasnya... pelayanannya... kata Midorima salah satu yang menyokong pembangunan gedung ini adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi, sekarang aku benar-benar sadar kalau aku sudah mengenal orang yang luar biasa. Wih, aku jadi merinding sendiri kalau memikirkannya.

Setelah puas aku melihat lihat, aku pun membaca surat yang dikirimkan padaku kemarin.

'Dari ibu' judulnya saja yang pakai huruf jepang.

Dia bertanya tentang kabarku, belajarku, kegiatan sehari-hariku, masa depanku, dan lain-lain. Tapi intinya dia masih ingin aku berhenti menyukai Dance dan pulang. Jujur saja, aku sedih mengetahui kalau ibuku sendiri tak mengerti perasaanku. Dan... aku perlu bekerja keras untuk membaca tulisannya... dia tidak ragu padaku dan menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan sumpah, aku ingin merobek-robek nih kertas... SETENGAH DARI ISINYA GAK BISA KUBACA KAMPRET! PENGEN GUE INJEK NI SURAT!

"Kau kenapa (name)? Wajahmu mengerikan lho." Aku menatap Taiga yang tengah mengintip isi suratku.

"Bisa kau baca ini?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkannya.

"Enggak, tulisan siapa tuh? Jelek banget." Nah loh bu, kuharap ibu memperbaiki gaya penulisanmu ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin lain kali aku akan benar-benar merobek dan membuangnya tanpa mencoba untuk membacanya.

...

Kok Rasanya agak kejam yah? *nyengir garing* Tapi kalau aku sih mungkin akan benar-benar melakukannya. Lalu Himuro ikut menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kami.

"Ibumu ya? Seperti biasa, tulisan 'dokter' ya..." Katanya sambil tersenyum, aku bisa mendengar suara terpesonanya beberapa karyawan wanita. Memang dia semempesona itu?

Aku menghela nafas, lalu kulipat kembali surat itu dan kumasukkan ke dalam amplop lalu ke tas.

"Kenapa (name)?"

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya. Dasar, apa ibuku mau aku sakit mata? Setidaknya perbaiki tulisannya kalau benar-benar ingin dibaca oleh orang..." Lalu aku mendengar tawa kecil Tatsuya. Dan "Heee..."-nya Taiga, reaksi mereka biasa ya? Yah, mereka kan sudah tau watakku.

Aku sedang gak mau membacanya, nanti moodku akan semakin buruk. Ah, aku sms kakak sama adikku saja dan kusuruh mereka merahasiakan kedatanganku kesini. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mulai menekan tombolnya.

"SMS untuk siapa?" kenapa kau selalu ingin tau apa yang kulakukan sih Tatsuya? Keingin tahuanmu benar-benar... ah sudahlah.

"Kakakku sama adikku, setidaknya mereka harus tau mengenai kedatanganku ke sini, dan aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk tak membari tahukannya ke ibu. Kalau ayah sih masih boleh..."

Dan... kirim.

"Oh iya ya, bagaimana kabar Kiyoshi-san dan Sakurai-kun?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, sekarang kakakku dan teman-teman setimnya sedang fokus ke belajar untuk persiapan ujian, mereka kan sudah kelas tiga, dan Sakurai... dia masih imut seperti dulu!" kataku sambil menunjukkan fotonya (Sakurai) yang sedang mencoba membuat cokelat valentine untukku februari lalu, foto ini dikirim kakak bersamaan dengan datangnya paket berisi cokelat karamel yang enak.

"_Ai kawarazu,_ Sakurai-kun ceroboh ya..." Katanya sambil melihat-lihat fotonya yang mengalami 'kecelakaan' saat membuat cokelat itu. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Kira-kira aku bisa bertanding dengan kakakmu lagi nggak ya? Lain kali aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan one-on-one!" Kata Taiga sambil mengepalkan tangan. Dasar maniak basket.

"Dia katanya ingin masuk Seirin, sekolah yang baru berdiri tahun lalu di Tokyo." Kataku, oh iya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke Seirin saja SMA nanti? Dengan begitu kau bisa bermain kapan saja dengannya kan? Soal waktu bertandingpun tidak akan ada masalah."

"Benar juga! Ide yang bagus (name)! _Yosh! Kimeta!"_ (Yosh! Sudah diputuskan!) kelihatannya dia (Taiga) senang sekali.

"Kalian sedang berbicara apa-ssu?" Ah, Kise

"Bukan masalah penting, kau selalu ingin tau aja seperti Tatsuya..."

"Ngomong-ngomong (name)cchi selalu memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil ya-ssu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ngomong-ngomong tentang nama Taiga, kukira awalnya namanya itu Tiger lho, bikin aku kaget pas pertama kali ndengernya, ya percaya juga sih, tampangnya juga sangar waktu itu, hahaha..." ah, Taiga manyun.

"Enaknya... kalian dipanggil dengan nama kecil... Nee, (name)-cchi, tolong panggil aku dengan nama kecil juga-ssu!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak keberatan, Ryouta...kun?" mungkin akan lebih pantas jika kutambahkan 'kun'.

"Iya begitu! Panggil aku sekali lagi-ssu!" Sepertinya dia senang sekali.

"Ryouta-kun." Panggilku sekali lagi dan dia kegirangan lalu memelukku. Dia terlalu senang, cowok aneh yang terlalu hyperaktif ini sedang kegirangan, dia memelukku dan sekarang aku kehabisan nafas.

**Author POV**

"Oi Kise! Kau mau membunuhnya?! Dia kehabisan nafas tuh!" teriak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan. Sekarang mereka saling menatap.

"Jangan meniruku, orang Afrika." Kata Kagami sarkastik.

"Haa? Bukannya kau yang meniruku? Alis bercabang." Balas Aomine dan menatapnya balik. Mereka saling membenturkan dahi dan beradu mata.

"Cepatlah kalian, jika kalian tersesat bukan tanggung jawab kami-nanodayo." Kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Dibelakangnya terlihat Akashi, Kuroko dan Murasakibara ikut menghentikan langkah mereka dan ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"Dan Kise, kalau kau mau membunuh seseorang, jangan disini-nanodayo." Lanjutnya dan Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya, kamu terbatuk-batuk dan mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"Hosh... Tepat saat aku sudah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirku...uhuk! uhuk!" katamu dengan ekspresi horor.

"Waa! _G-gomen (name)-cchi! D-daijoubu-ssu ka?!"_ katanya panik

"_Iye, zenzen daijoubu de wa nai, Ryouta."_(Nggak, sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja, Ryouta.) katamu men death glare Kise, dia nya menciut.

"_Gomennasai."_ (Maafkan aku) Katanya pendek seraya menunduk.

"Ryouta? Kamu memanggil Kise-kun dengan nama kecilnya ya? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kuroko mempertahankan calm facenya padahal di dalam hati udah ngutuk-nyumpahin temen model kuningnya itu.

"Barusan, memang kenapa?" tanyamu polos, lalu kamu menyeringai jahil "Ooh, apa kau juga ingin aku panggil dengan mana kecil Kuroko? Tapi namamu ama nama Tatsuya mirip-mirip, entar kalo keliru kan lucu."

"Itu terserah (name)-san." Katanya kalem sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang meneduhkan, padahal ngarep banget *Author diplintir*

"Ryouta, kah... hem... sepertinya lebih gampang memanggilmu Kise, aku tetep memanggilmu Kise aja ya?" katamu lancar dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa).

"Kumohon... panggil aku Ryouta aja (name)-cchi... jangan buat harapanku sirna dan redup-ssu..." katanya dengan wajah memelas dan seperti hampir menangis. "_A-aah... jaa, Ryouta."_ Katamu Sweat drop dan si dianya langsung bangkit lagi. (serem yak -_-)

"Ooh! Kalau begitu panggil aku dengan nama kecil juga (name)!" kata Aomine bersemangat sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"_Jaa..._panggil aku dengan nama kecilku juga (name)-chin..." kata Murasakibara dengan nada malas dan ikut menunjuk dirinya sambil tersenyum.

'Mereka kekanakan sekali...' pikirmu, Himuro dan Kagami bersamaan.

"_Ii yo...jaa...Daiki-kun, sore to... Atsushi-kun."_ Katamu sambil tersenyum dan menoleh pada Aomine lalu kepada Murasakibara.

Sebagai reaksi senang mereka, Murasakibara mengusap kepalamu dengan semburat tipis di pipinya dan Aomine menepuk pundakmu dengan senyuman lebar dan cerah yang memperlihatkan giginya (Aomine) sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan mantab. Kagami bertanya-tanya dalam hati

'Memang se'menyenangkan' itu kah di panggil dengan nama kecil?' Maklum, dia termasuk orang bule kan? Orang luar negeri... apa lagi dia orang yang simpel dan gak peka :v.

Disamping itu, Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko juga berencana membuatmu memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil mereka nanti. Secara gitu, mereka juga pengen, tapi harus dengan cara yang 'elegan' dan berarti :v *gunting menancap dinding kamar Author*. *Author kicep*.

.

* * *

.

Minna~ Hiks... aku terharu banget melihat review kalian yang mendukungku~ *nangis darah* aku sampe gak bisa berhenti senyam-senyum sendiri mbaca review kalian! (nangis darah ama senyum? O_O")

Pas scene masak-masakan nanti aku kayaknya bakal ngambil dari anime yang keluar baru-baru ini, Shokugeki no Souma. Eh, aku habis potong laki lhoo~ mirip foto profilku deh~ sekarang udah agak panjang~ (gak ada yang nanya! *plaak*)

baru inget nih aku pengen komentar soal nama salah satu Tokoh KnB yang aku suka gegara sifatnya yang suka ketawa dan lucu, Takao Kazunari, mungkin namanya berasal dari 'Taka' yang berarti elang, dan 'o' dari 'otoko' yang berarti pria, Pria Elang, nama yang jantan *sok yakin* enggak tau itu bener apa salah :v *dilaser ama Hawk Eyes*

Yosh, sepertinya gak ada lagi yang pengen aku curhatin deh, jadi langsung aja balas review nyok~

Yuzu Nishikawa : Ahahaha~ justru kehadiran Kagami dan Tatsuyalah yang bakal membuat kisedai cemburu dan mencak-mencak(?) kebakaran jenggot :v terima kasih dukungannya~

AoiKitahara : kalo kurang tambahin sendiri aja deh :p kalo partnya Akashi mungkin agak lama yak? karena part dia harus 'elegan' :v secara gitu dia kan orang elit, kalo minjem jempol cuma atu kurang greget, mending sekampung aja sekalian XD

Niechan Seicchi : terus lebih banyak lebih puas yak? *ngiklan mode on* okeh, udah lanjoot~

alice dreamland : kecepetan cahaya getooh? :'v ini lanjutannya~

ashidaakane7 : Aih! Jangan dipuji terlalu tinggi, ntar nabrak tong sampah ama nyemplung got(lho) tetep stay tune yaw~

fuyuki208 : tebar mawar aja nanggung sob, mending kembang tujuh rupa biar greget, menyan sekalian :v oh iya, panggilin tuh tukang ledeng, yang eksklusif ya deliverinya, jangan lupa sekalian nasi anget, paha ayam ama p*psi dingin, plus kentang goreng, gak pake bawang, kokoro udah mulai lapar nih(nah lo, mulai ngaco nih anak)

kuroizayoi : wah, penggemar ikemen ada lagi nih, kayaknya bakal akrab sama Suzuhara (OC) :v

Hyuga Kaname : senyum-senyum sendiri?! O_O nak, jangan lupa konsultasi ke dokter jiwa dan anak yee, ama dokter gigi sekalian(lha?), kayaknya ada yang tak beres dengan penataan es mosimu *BLAAAK* dan terima kasih atas dukungannya~

Takatsuki Aina : He?! Sama?! Yang bener?! *ngecek Zerochan* wah, iya ding, maaf yee, ane kagak kreatif *pundung di depan komputer*

FarahlagiOOC : cie~ yang HBDnya sama ciee~#apasih. wah, ternyata kamu punya indra yang peka yah? kalo aku cuma sliweran doang, kalo suara gak pernah dengar, tapi aku sering di jahili -_-"(gak ada yang nanya mas) terima kasih atas Mir*i Och*-nya~(kan ganbatte gitu)

Choutoru : Akashi vs Himuro? gawat, aku gak bisa mbayangin *bertapa di aer terjun* tapi kapan-kapan mungkin bakal aku muat requestnya, challenge accepted *ala meme*

Rovi chan : rumahmu angker? yang thabal ya~ rumahku juga bekas pekarangan ama kandang kuda, untung gak bekas kuburan gitu, kan serem, apa lagi aku pernah-bukan, berkali-kali merasa ada hawa keberadaan yang lain di rumahku #GAKADAYANGNANYA! *dilempar ke Pluto*

Misaki Younna : ada kejujuran terselip di sanggahanmu nak ._." Puas? untung puas, kalau Paus kan jadi berabe(gak nyambung ih) ini dah di lanjut~

hosimia cantiqi : jika hatimu berbunga princess, maka aku tak keberatan jadi sang kumbang tuk menghampirimu, karena tersungkur oleh pesonamu

Kise : Authorcchi! kata-katamu keren-ssu! tapi jangan coba-coba buat ngerbut hati readers-cchi dong! dia milikku-maksudku kami! lagipula Authorcchi kan cewe!

Author : maap, hatiku terlalu lama dinistakan sebagai cowok, makanya jadi begini...*Kise kicep* *Author diem* *Staf diem* *Readers diem* *mari diem berjamaah* *hening* #hanya suara jangkrik yang lagi lesehan yang terdengar

.

* * *

.

**Eniwei tengkyu udah baca nih fanfic abal-abal yang gak tau juntrungannya pada kemana**

**fanfic yang digarap oleh pemula yang baru gabung T^T**

**review kalian para Readers adalah sumber semangatku**

**Aku senang sekali kalian sudah bersedia membaca ff ku ini**

**aku bener-bener berterima kasih**

**I LOVE YOU FULL (gak biasanya tulisannya bener, ada apa yah?)  
**

**At least, RnR please~**


	22. Chapter 21

Hadeuh... maaf membuat kalian menunggu minna-san... habis lomba Kaligrafi dan hasilnya sangat, sangat ANCUR saking ancurnya aku pingin hilang ingatan tentang itu T^T

Daaan, sebentar lagi author kalian yang somplaknya gak ketulungan dan gak selesai-selesai ini akan gantian menghadapi UAS alias UKK alias penentuan nasib(halah). Jadi mungkin(ingat lho, mungkin) aku akan cuti selama... sekitar itu. SIAL! GUE DOKI-DOKI BANGET! *ditendang*

.

* * *

.

Chapter 21

**Author POV**

Sekarang kamu sudah memanggil Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara dengan nama kecil mereka dan itu membuat mereka senang dan menempel padamu sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar kalian. (emang segede apa sih nih gedung?)

"Ooh... jadi itu yang membuatmu begitu semangat dalam belajar? Segitunya kamu tidak ingin pulang-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Setahuku bibi orang yang 'cukup' sabar, bagaimana bisa dia mengancam menyeretmu pulang? Nilai Matematika, fisika dan lainnya yang katamu hancur itu berapa sih?" tanya Kagami

"Um... Matematika 13, Fisika 40, Terus kimia 48..." katamu sambil mencoba mengingat – ingat.

"STOP! STOP! Sebaiknya kau tidak berbohong, maksudku-sebenci bencinya orang terhadap suatu mata pelajaran ya gak segitunya juga..." Kata Himuro face palm. Kisedai jawdrop.

"B-bener bener parah-ssu..." komentar Kise.

"Angka kita kembar!" Aomine mengangkat tangan, kamu nyengir dan mengangkat tangan juga *high five*

"Whoa, tak kusangka dia separah itu-nanodayo. Baru pertama kali aku tau ada yang bisa dapat nilai segitu-nanodayo." Kata Midorima mengajak ngomong kapten yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"_A-aa_, aku juga baru pertama kali." Balas kaptennya sweat drop juga.

Setelah sampai di lantai empat, saatnya pembagian kamar. Kamu seharusnya sekamar dengan Momoi dan 2 manager lainnya. (Di klub basket putra ada 4 manager, tentunya cewek semua dan yang paling menonjol adalah Momoi). Dan karena 2 manager lainnya tidak ikut, kamu dan Momoi sekamar dengan Midorima dan Kagami. Akashi dengan Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Himuro. Kise dengan Nijimura, Aomine, dan anggota first string lainnya.

"Kasurmu di sebelahku ya! Ayo ayo, yang di sana!" Kata Momoi antusias dan berlari sambil menarikmu ke dalam ruangan. Kalian meletakkan barang-barang kalian, menatanya sebentar lalu langsung keluar lagi.

Setelah sampai di gedung itu, kalian di beri waktu bebas (termasuk makan siang) sampai jam 6 sore, setelah itu latihan, makan malam lalu tidur. Dan kamu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk latihan dance dan merancang semuanya. Lalu minta pendapat, komentar dan koordinasi dari rekan kru-mu. Pada awalnya begitulah rencanamu, sampai Kise berkata :

"Ayo bertanding basket-ssu!"

Dengan senyum cerahnya. Dan disinilah kamu, di tim beranggotakan 5 orang melawan 5 orang memakai _full court_ lapangan indoor gedung mewah (#mepet sawah *gunting meluncur* maaf) itu. Timmu beranggotakan kamu, Kagami, Himuro, Midorima dan Kuroko. Lawan kalian adalah Akashi, Murasakibara, Nijimura, Aomine dan Kise. Point saat ini, Timmu, 20 dan Tim lawanmu 25.

"Beda 5 angka... mereka benar-benar hebat!" katamu yang sudah bermandikan keringat dan mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Heh! Level mereka tinggi juga, bagus, ini semakin menyenangkan!" Kata Kagami kegirangan, dia tak menyangka akan mendapat lawan yang menantang seperti ini di Jepang. Secara tak sadar kamu tersenyum dan bergumam 'Aku setuju denganmu Taiga, mereka memang hebat.'

"Heh _Tora_(harimau), apa hanya segini kemampuanmu? Bahkan ini tak bisa membuatku bersemangat sama sekali!" Protes Aomine di sisi seberang.

"Berisik! Dari tadi kau ngoceh terus kayak banci kecebur got! Jangan meremehkanku!" Dan pada akhirnya ini seperti duel antara 2 'hewan liar' yang bertarung untuk siapa yang terkuat. Kalian hanya sweat drop betapa miripnya mereka. Seperti anak kecil yang bermain basket setulus hati, hanya si item lebih ahli dan berbakat ketimbang si merah, lawannya.

Quarter kedua dimulai, kamu mendrible bolanya, dan dihadang oleh Kise. Perlu usaha yang agak berat agar bisa mengecohnya, Lalu Akashi menghadangmu dan saat dia memberimu tekanan dengan penjagaannya, kamu melakukan _pivot_ dengan cepat dan mengopernya ke Kuroko.

'Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui posisi Kuroko? Apa hawa keberadaannya yang tipis tak berpengaruh pada (name)?' Batin Akashi 'sedikit' terkejut.

Kuroko juga berpikiran sama lalu dengan cepat dia mengoper bolanya pada Kagami yang lalu di hadang Aomine. Lalu mereka beradu teknik, kecepatan, kelincahan, dengan senyum bersemangat yang menghiasi wajah mereka, Aomine berhasil merebutnya setelah sekian lama, tapi karena dia masih terfokus dengan Kagami, Kuroko bisa dengan mudah merebutnya, mengopernya pada Himuro, lalu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada lawan untuk merebut bola, dia langsung mengopernya ke Midorima atas arahanmu.

'Oper bola padanya!' batinmu sambil melirik ke pemuda beramut hijau yang sudah bersiaga, dan dia(Himuro)pun dengan cepat mengopernya. Midorima ambil ancang-ancang, melompat, dan bolanya masuk membentuk _Three point_ yang melambung tinggi, bahkan Murasakibara tak bisa manjangkaunya, ataupun menyentuhya. Skor Timmu jadi 23, tinggal dua angka lagi untuk menyamakan kedudukan. Kamu menarik nafas panjang, menutup mata lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Sampai Quarter keempat pun skor kalian masih seri, 50-50. Benar-benar pertandingan yang sulit. Apalagi stretegi Akashi seperti tak ada habisnya. Kamu sudah berlutut kecapean, belum lagi habis ini kamu dan Kagami harus memasak untuk seluruh anggota klub basket...

'_Yada na... _aku benar-benar capek...' Batinmu mengeluh... Kamu satu-satunya cewek yang bertanding, wajar kalau kamu kecapean menyamakan stamina yang dikeluarkan teman setim dan lawanmu yang SEMUANYA COWOK. Yep, jadi wajar kalau staminamu pasti lebih cepat habis.

"_Oi... daijoubu ka aitsu_(oi.. apa dia baik-baik saja?)... sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang lho... kalau begitu apa dia masih bisa memsak untuk 100 orang?" kata Nijimura miris sambil melihatmu yang bertekuk lutut

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa (name)-san? Masih bisa berdiri?" Tanya Kuroko khawatir. Momoi sibuk membagi-bagikan sembako(eh) handuk dan minum pada semuanya.

"Enggak, aku nggak baik-baik saja! Bisa kau bayangkan seorang cewek bertanding dengan cowok atlet macam kalian?!" protesmu sambil menatapnya gemas pengen mengucek tuh wajah datar.

"Kau sudah berjuang ya (name)-chan! Kamu hebat sekali tadi!" kata Momoi membawakan handuk dan air minum. dan kamu langsung mengambilnya dengan semangat "Terima kasih Satsuki-chan!"

"(Name)-chan, habis ini kamu dan Taiga kan memasak, gimana kalau istirahat dulu?" kata Himuro menghampiri. Lalu dia berjongkok di depanmu "Naiklah" katanya

Kamu tersenyum senang dan meraih punggung lalu memeluk lehernya, tangannya menyangga kakimu dan..

**Sret!**

"Wha~i, udah lama gak digendong~" katamu riang mirip anak kecil.

"Haha, dulu kau sering kugendong seperti ini ya."

"hehe~ gak papa kan? Lelaki harus memperlakukan cewe dengan baik~"

"Hahaha, Alasanmu sangat klasik (name)-chan." Dan 'matahari' musim panas kalian mulai menerpa hati mereka dan membuat mereka 'bersemangat' seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Haaa... Panas ya-ssu? " Komentar Kise sambil melihat kalian berdua dengan tatapan miris.

"Kau benar Kise-kun, hari ini sangat panas" Kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar yang sulit untuk dijelaskan(?).

"Iya, hari ini terasa sangat panas." Kata Akashi menyetujui (ini tidak biasa ding!). Midorima hanya memalingkan muka dengan ekpresi orang syok(?). Murasakibara memakan Maiubo-nya dengan gaya yang 'ganas'.

'Sial, seharusnya aku mendahuluinya untuk menggendong (name) tadi!' Runtuk mereka dalam hati bersamaan.

"Kalian kenapa?" muncul tanda tanya dari kepala mantan kapten itu.

.

.

.

"Tetsu... Panas... Aku mau es krim..." kata Aomine sambil merangkul 'bayangan'nya itu

"Tolong menyingkirlah Aomine-kun, aku juga kepanasan." Kata si 'bayangan' sambil menyingkirkan lengan 'cahaya'nya.

"Terkadang jika aku melihat ke arah mereka berdua, aku merasa kalau Aominecchi benar-benar nempel sama Kurokocchi ya? Seberapa sukanya dia sama Kurokocchi-ssu?"

"Seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada dirimu sendiri, kau seperti anjing terlantar jika tidak bertemu Kuroko seharian-nanodayo."

"Hah?! Enggak! Siapa bilang aku begitu-ssu!"

"Kenapa kau sangat bersemangat menolaknya Kise-chin?"

'Sangat menyedihkan, betapa dia sangat mudah ditebak pikirannya.' Batin Midorima dan Akashi.

"Lagipula bukankah Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi juga bersikap lembut terhadap Kurokocchi, itu berarti kalian juga menyukai Kurokocchi bukan?"

"ja-Jangan bercanda-nanodayo! Aku tidak bersikap lembut padanya!"

"Tentu saja, jika itu adalah sesuatu yang kau cintai, siapapun pasti akan menunjukkan kelembutan pada sesuatu itu. Bukan hanya Kuroko, tapi kalian juga." Kata Akashi dengan lancarnya dan dipenuhi kejujuran, tak mengetahui bahwa semua lawan bicaranya tengah berblushing ria. Termasuk kamu yang mendengarkan.

'Bu-bukannya aku senang-nanodayo!' batin Midorima memeras bajunya dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, pipinya memerah.

'Sial, ini sangat berlawanan dengan dia yang biasanya menjadi raja iblis yang kejam! Dia dengan lancar mengatakannya!' Aomine palmface sambil gemetar kegirangan.

"Aku juga suka Akachin~" Kata Murasakibara sambil memakan cemilannya dan tertebar bunga-bunga di sekitarnya. (bisa bayangin?)

"Oh, Terima kasih Murasakibara." Balas Akashi watados.

"Apa maksudnya percakapan tadi?" komentar Kagami melihat mereka dengan horor face.

"Jangan dipikirkan, mereka kadang memang begitu, agak homo *lol*. Nah, Taiga, ayo ke dapur, sudah hampir jam makan siang. Tatsuya, bertahanlah~" katamu sambil menepuk punggung Tatsuya dan melayangkan tinju ke udara

"Jangan khawatir, kau enteng kok aku tak keberatan menggendongmu terus, sampai kepelaminan juga aku tak keberatan kalau kau mau." Kata Himuro dengan senyumnya yang kalem. sekarang kamu baru tau kalo senyum Himuro yang kalem tak selalu di dorong oleh niat yang 'kalem' juga.

'Kok rasanya aku pingin memaku lidahnya ke dinding, menggantung tubuhnya terbalik dan mencambuknya yah?' KISEDAI BERUBAH JADI SADISTIK TINGKAT KAHYANGAN! *Author ngacir*#lebay deh

"Apa sih! Emang sejak kapan kamu jadi gombal begini heh?!" katamu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia (Himuro) hanya tertawa.

"Ah, benar juga, tapi apa kau tau dimana dapurnya?" Kata Kagami sambil mencubit pipi 'kakak'nya itu. 'Kakak'nya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sebentar. Ooi~ Akashi, maaf mengganggu percakapan '_lovey dovey'_ kalian, tapi bisa tunjukkan di mana dapurnya? Kami mau masak untuk makan siang. " katamu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, tanpa sadar kamu menembakkan panah yang berhasil menembus jantung dan hati mereka (nge-JLEB banget maksudnya).

"A-Aah, benar juga. Baiklah, ikuti aku." Kata Akashi langsung kembali ke tampangnya yang biasa "Dan kalian, nikmati waktu bebas kalian." Lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arah rekan setimnya. Dibalas anggukan kepala rekan-rekan(budak-budak)nya.

.

.

.

Kamu, Kagami dan Himuro melongo melihat betapa bagusnya dapur gedung itu. Mirip dapur restoran bintang lima! Lengkap, Bersih dan berkualitas tinggi! (Kamu sudah turun dari gendongan Himuro)

"Ini dapurnya, aku tak sabar makanan seperti apa yang akan kau hidangkan (name), aku sangat menantikannya. Sayang aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus berbicara dengan pelatih. Sampai jumpa." Kata Akashi sambil berjalan meninggalkan kalian.

"_Ooh, mata ne_." Balasmu. "Ayo Taiga! Kita taklukan lidah mereka dengan masakan kita!" lanjutmu bersemangat dan menarik lengannya masuk dapur berkelas itu.

"Masalah pertama, (name). Kita mau masak apa?" kata Kagami begitu kalian berhenti di depan kompor. Kamu mengedip beberapa kali, mendongak, menutup mata dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadamu.

"_Hem...'Furikake gohan', Dou mou?_" ('Nasi berbumbu', bagaimana menurutmu?)

"Bisa juga, tapi mereka ini kan orang-orang elit, gak papa di hidangkan makanan seperti itu? Tergantung bumbunya dong."

"Iya, tergantung bumbu, dan cara pengolahan bahannya. Ini resepnya, dikasih salah satu anggota kru-ku yang mengelola restoran keluarganya."

"Oke!"

.

.

.

"Silahkan makanannya~" katamu riang sambil menghidangkan masakan kalian ke seluruh meja.

"Woah! Kelihatannya enak! Ittadakimasu~!" kata beberapa orang

"Ittadakimasu" disusul yang lainnya

"Serasa punya istri yang pinter masak-ssu!" komentar Kise sambil memancarkan auranya yang cerah sampai-sampai karyawan di sana bisa buta oleh aura itu.

"aku gak mau punya suami kayak kau." katamu sarkastik

"Kejam!"

"Hah! Dari awal kau memang tidak cocok jadi lelaki Kise, kau cocoknya jadi banci... Mending (name) denganku aja... na? (name)?" Kata Aomine dengan wajah minta digampar.

"Gimana kalau sama Taiga aja?" Katamu sambil menunjuk sahabatmu itu.

"OI!" teriak Kagami

"Hahaha, becanda, becanda~ jangan bermuka asam begitu dong..."

"Air daging yang di jelikan ya? Kekentalan rasa yang luar biasa, ditambah lagi mereka dengan lembut mencair dikarenakan panas nasi ini, dari mana kau belajar memasak (name)-chan? Seingatku dulu kau Cuma bisa masak omelet, nasi dan sup saja." Kata Himuro yang dulu kamu jadikan kelinci percobaan dan akhirnya berhasil setelah 50 kali meregang nyawa :v

"A-air daging yang di jelikan?!" . "Tunggu, kenapa kau juga kaget?!" komentar Aomine sambil menunjukmu yang tengah terkejut dengan latar belakang petir.

"So-soalnya aku gak tau yang begituan, di resepnya cuma tertulis kalau kita hanya harus mendidihkan ujung sayap ayam, yang kita pakai ini, sama bonito, sake dan kecap asin lalu memadatkannya. _Na? Taiga?"_ Katamu agak tergagap. Dan dibalas "_A-Aa"_-nya Kagami. Sambil sweat drop.

"Aku dapat resep dan kursus gratis dari Sabura-anggota kruku, dia kan anak pengelola restoran... begitulah..." katamu garuk-garuk kepala. Lalu mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia juga mengajariku berbagai macam hal lainnya. Sudah seperti kakak yang bisa diandalkan deh~" Tambahmu.

"Ber-berbagai macam hal bagaimana (name)? Tolong kau jelaskan..." Tanya Himuro Sweat drop.

"Eh? Belajar pelajaran sekolah, belajar dance... pokoknya banyak deh." Jawabmu polos.

"Hee, dia orang yang baik." Komentar Kagami dan kamu mengangguk semangat. "Sangat baik!" Tambahmu.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa jengkel dan muak mendengarnya' Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Sepertinya tak sia-sia kau merekomendasikannya, Momoi-san, Akashi-kun. Dia dengan cepat berbaur meski dengan orang-orang yang baru ditemui, bisa memasak dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih santai." Ucap pelatih yang duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi dan Momoi yang menyerahkan dokumen di seberang meja yang ramai itu.

"itu bukan apa-apa, _Arigatou gozaimasu."_ Jawab Akashi dengan segala kharismanya. Setelah mencicipi masakanmu, dia tersenyum. Dan mereka (Akashi, Momoi dan pelatih Shirogane) punya satu pikiran yang sama 'Enak sekali...'

.

.

.

Kamu tertidur dengan sangat lelap dan nyaman setelah 'menemani' para anggota klub basket yang melakukan latihan malam mereka lalu memasak untuk makan malam mereka, saking capeknya, kamu yang sempat membuka matamu di tengah malam tak bisa-lebih tepatnya terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara saat kamu melihat dan merasakan ada orang lain sedang tidur di kasurmu.

Saat kamu sedikit membuka matamu karena kamu merasa ada angin kecil yang lembut mengenai kelopak matamu, kamu melihat hidung, sedikit rambut yang tak jelas warnanya dan sepasang bibir yang sedikit terbuka, bibir itu terlihat sangat lembut dan lembab, agak bersinar terkena sinar rembulan yang mengintip dari balik korden, sedikit melirik kebawah, terlihat dagu dan leher yang kokoh, berarti yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang adalah seorang remaja laki-laki. Lalu kamu juga merasakan helai-helai lembut di lehermu dan kehangatan di punggungmu, berarti ada seorang lagi yang sedang tidur di belakangmu. Kamu merasa ada tangan dari belakang yang tengah memeluk pinggangmu, dan tangan dari depan yang memegang puncak kepalamu, sepertinya habis mengelus kepalamu sebelum dianya tertidur.

Sudah diceritakan, kamu sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersuara atau menggerakkan bagian tubuhmu yang manapun, jadi kamu menutup mata kembali dan meneruskan mimpi indahmu.

Pagi (buta)nya... 'orang-orang' itu sudah menghilang, tak ada petunjuk siapa mereka, tak ada bekas atau apapun, seperti mereka hanyalah bagian dari mimpi, padahal kamu sudah berencana kalau mereka masih disini saat kamu bangun, kamu akan menjadikan mereka bahan sarapan pagi ini.

"O~i, Taiga, _wake up, we have to prepare the breakfast...hoooaaahm..."_ katamu masih setengah ngantuk membangunkan sobatmu dengan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"_give me 5 minutes,(name), i'm still sleepy.."_ jawabnya sambil menggeliat di balik kasur. Kamu mendengus capek plus kesal.

"Kau masih berani bilang begitu jika membayangkan tampang Akashi, Atsushi dan yang lainnya ketika mengetahui sarapan belum siap begitu mereka bangun?" katamu naik keatas kasurnya, menatapnya serius. Dia balik menatapmu, lalu memalingkan matanya sebentar, tak lama kemudian wajahnya memucat, kemudian dengan cepat dia menyibakkan selimutnya.

"Aku bangun." Katanya tak kalah serius sambil mengikutimu yang tengah berlari duluan menuju dapur. Kamu tidak melihat Midorima di kasurnya, 'Dia pasti sudah jogging atau berlatih' pikirmu.

Sesampainya di dapur~

"Nah, enaknya kita masak apa yak?" sekarang giliran kamu yang nanya.

"Hem... gimana kalau hidangan yang khas apel ini? Atau ramen ini?" kata Kagami sambil memperlihatkan buku resep yang kamu bawa.

"Yang Ramen aja deh, pagi hari emang dingin sih... sekalian menghangatkan badan, Aku akan siapkan bahan-bahannya."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu (name)-san?" terdengan suara helus nan kalem yang familiar yang sebelumnya kamu sudah tau ada seseorang selain kalian di sana.

"HWAAAA!" teriak Kagami kaget. Kamu hanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ooh, kalau begitu tolong siapkan mangkuknya ya Kuroko."

"Aku juga ingin membantu-ssu!" Kata Kise dengan riangnya.

"Sepertinya kau tak cocok dengan hal yang seperti ini Ryouta, duduklah dengan manis di sana, dan tunggulah dengan sabar hingga sarapannya siap." Katamu sambil menunjuk salah satu kursi di kantin (Dapurnya berhadapan langsung dengan kantin, maksudku, kalian bayangin sendiri aja deh, pokoknya siapapun yang masak di sana pasti bisa langsung terlihat dari meja-bangku di kantin)

Dan Kise langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Taiga, tadi malam kau tidur di kasurmu sendiri kan?" tanyamu tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah kegiatan.

"Ha? Tentu saja, jangan bicara saat sedang memasak (name), itu aturan dasar di dapur."

"Tapi aku penasaran siapa yang tidur di sebelahku tadi malam, itu tetap terasa terlalu nyata bagiku kalau dikatakan hanya sebagai mimpi..."

"Eh? Ada yang tidur sekasur denganmu-ssu?!" kata Kise sambil berdiri dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Diamlah, Ryouta." Katamu sarkastik(lagi), dia hanya akan membuat berisik kalau di ladeni.

"... Sebenarnya aku juga sempat merasa ada yang masuk ke kamar, tapi kukira itu Midorima atau Momoi, jadi aku tidur lagi... eh, kalau dipikir-pikir itu jam berapa ya? Dan sepertinya dua kali deh." Kata Kagami sambil melakukan bagiannya.

"Nah, aku juga merasa kalau yang tidur di sebelahku itu juga 2 orang... mungkin sekitar tengah malam?"

"Mungkin, tapi... bukankah terasa aneh? Tengah malam begitu mau apa orang masuk kamar?"

"Jangan mikir dan ngomong yang enggak-enggak Taiga, mereka punya nada makhluk hidup. Dan mereka hanya tidur dengan seenaknya di sampingku."

"Aku kan hanya menebak... sepertinya kau benar-benar merasa terganggu ya" kata Kagami sweat drop melihat aura hitam yang keluar darimu.

"Apakah aneh jika 'majikan' tidur sekamar dan sekasur dengan 'pelayan'nya (name)?" kata _red head_ sambil bersandar di dinding dan melipat tangannya.

"ANEH BANGETLAH! Itu majikan yang mengganggu hak pribadi pelayannya! tak sopan! Kurang ajar! Dan siapa yang jadi pelayannya siapa?!" katamu langsung berbalik ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang 'menyentil' itu dan kamu seketika menelan bulat-bulat kata-kata yang akan keluar selanjutnya ketika melihat siapa yang berbicara, yang tengah menyeringai saat ini. 'Mati aku' batinmu mantab. Kagami pura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dan makanan terhidang tepat saat mereka, anggota klub Basket sampai di kantin. Beberapa dari mereka pasti ada yang habis jogging atau berlatih di Gym, mereka sedikit menggigil, ngos-ngosan dan berkeringat. Dan sisanya pasti habis bangun tidur dan mencuci muka.

"_Ohayou!_ Kalian datang di saat yang tepat, cepat makan sebelum dingin!" katamu penuh semangat. (Apa yang terjadi tadi? Katanya dia akan memberi hukuman, tapi nanti. -_-')

"_Naa (name)-san,_ nyanyikan sebuah lagu dong! Kubawakan gitar dari ruang studio musik nih!" emang boleh asal comot gitu aja? ._.' tapi pasti tak apalah... mereka pasti sudah izin, lagipula tempat ini di penuhi cctv.

"Ooh! Ide bagus!"

"Iya! Menyanyilah! Biar kami lebih semangat!" kata beberapa anggota dengan mata berbinar yang bersemangat, dan disusul anggukan yang lain.

"Apa boleh buat ya~ Baiklah! Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kalian~ tapi setelah itu kembalikan ini ke tempatnya ya" katamu riang sambil mengambil gitar yang mereka bawakan. Kamu duduk di salah satu meja dan membelakangi jendela dengan pemandangan hutan di pagi hari dengan secercah sinar matahari pagi.

Kamu memetik senar gitar itu dengan tenangnya. Kamu menutup matamu, menjiwai lagu yang akan kamu bawakan, mengatur nafas...3... 2... 1

natsukaze ga NOKKU suru mado o akete miru to  
doko kara ka mayoikonda tori no koe  
yomikake no hon wo oki  
"doko kara kita ndai?" to warau  
mekakushi shita mama no gogo sanji desu

sekai wa angai SHINPURU de  
fukuzatsu ni kaiki shita, watashi nante  
dare ni rikai mo sarenai mama  
machihazure, mori no naka, hitome ni tsukanai kono ie o  
otozureru hito nado inai wake de.

"me o awasenaide!"  
katamatta kokoro, hitoribocchi de akiramete  
me ni utsutta mono ni ando suru hibi wa  
monogatari no naka de shika shiranai sekai ni sukoshi akogareru  
koto kurai yurushite kuremasu ka?

TANTAN to nagaredashita  
umarete shimatta rifujin demo  
angai jinsei nante. watashi no naka ja.  
nee nee, toppi na mirai o  
souzou shite fukuramu sekai wa kyou ka ashita demo  
NOKKU shite kurenai desu ka?

nante mousou nanka shite  
soto o nagamete iru to  
totsuzen ni kikoete kita no wa shaberigoe  
nomikake no HAABUTII o  
tsukuechuu ni makichirashi  
"doushiyou..."  
to DOA no mukou o mitsumemashita.

"me o awaseru to ishi ni natte shimau"  
sore wa ryoushin ni kiita koto  
watashi no me mo sou natte iru you de  
monogatari no naka nanka ja itsumo  
kowagarareru yaku bakari de.  
sonna koto shitteru wake de.

TONTON, to hibikidashita  
NOKKU no oto wa hajimete de  
kinchou nante mono ja tarinai kurai de.  
nee nee, toppi na sekai wa  
souzou shiteru yori mo  
jitsu ni kantan ni DOA o  
akete shimau mono deshita

.

me o fusagi uzukumaru sugata ni sono hito wa odoroite  
"me o miru to ishi ni natte shimau!" to iu to  
tada waratta.

"boku datte ishi ni natte shimau to obiete kurashiteta  
demo sekai wa sa, angai obienakute ii n da yo"

.

TANTAN, to narihibiita  
kokoro no oku ni afureteta  
souzou wa sekai ni sukoshi naridashite  
nee nee, toppi na mirai o  
oshiete kureta anata ga  
mata mayotta toki wa  
koko de matte iru kara

.

natsukaze ga kyou mo mata anata ga kureta fuku no  
FUUDO o sukoshi dake yurashite miseta...

IA - Kagerou project - Imagination forest

**Plok! Plok! Plok! Suit! Suit!**

Tepuk tangan dan siulan menggema di seluruh kantin. Kamu bernafas lega 'Syukurlah mereka senang dengan nyanyianku tadi, suara pagi gak begitu tinggi dan bagus soalnya.' Kamu mengembalikan gitarnya pada mereka yang membawanya tadi dan duduk dengan 'golongan'mu, yang terdiri dari Kisedai, Kuroko, Momoi, Himuro dan Kagami.

"Hee... Kamu semakin hebat aja dalam musik (name)." Kata Kagami mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hehe~ terima kasih pujiannya, jadi malu nih..." katamu nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Kamu mulai mencoba masakan yang kalian buat bersama (meski kebanyakan di tangani Kagami karena kamu terlalu 'gagap' di dapur sambil diliatin dengan pandangan yang super tajam yang berasal dari _red head_ si kapten tim Teikou). 'Enaknya~ hangat dan dengan lancar mi nya tertelan, tekstur yang sempurna,'

"Taiga jago masak ya, aku pingin di masakin terus sama kamu kalau begini... Gimana kalo SMA nanti kau tinggal denganku aja?" Katamu lepas tanpa beban. Kagami tersedak dan menyemburkan kuah ramennya ke muka 'Puma' yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_OI! TEME! NANI O ITSUMORI DA?!_ _KUSO TORA!_"(oi! Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Harimau sialan!) runtuk Aomine sambil mencak-mencak gak karuan sampai naik-naik meja dan jungkir balik(?).

"_W-what?!_ Bu-Bukannya aku nggak mau (name), tapi maksudmu ngomong barusan itu apa?!" Balas Kagami panik. Akashi siap-siap ngeluarin gergaji mesin(karena gunting uda mainstream) tapi masih di tahan Midorima yang uda mendem dendam kesumat sama pemuda yang baru dia temui itu, Kuroko menggenggam mangkuk makannya sampai retak(mukanya masih poker face), Murasakibara hampir memasuki _zone_, dan hati Kise yang serapuh kaca yang terapuh dari yang paling rapuh(halah) hancur berkeping-keping.

.

Mari kita berdoa semoga Kagami Taiga selamat sampai tujuan(lah?)

.

* * *

.

Inspirasi dari, Shokugeki no Souma, doujinshi dan pengalaman sendiri (yang ada 'seseorang' tidur di sebelahku). HHEEII~ udah pada tau single teikou middle school?! lagunya Kisedai+Kuroko itu looooh! Keren banget deh! sampai hampir meleleh aku ndengerin lagu dan suara mereka! judulnya Regal Generation, kalo pada belum punya ndang punya gih! lagunya dinyanyikan oleh seiyuu mereka! KYAAAA KUROKOOO! *plaaak*

Chapter depan adalah **FANSERVICENYA AOMINE DAIKI** sekali lagi, **CHAPTER DEPAN ADALAH FANSERVICENYA AOMINE DAIKI**. (Fansnya Daiki ayo angkat kakinya!*plaak*) Memang gak semengharukan Kuroko, gak selama Akashi dan gak seelegan Midorima, tapi fanservicenya bakal lebih 'menyentuh' dan berpengaruh ketimbang fanser-fanser sebelumnya, karena DIA PUNYA INSTING HEWAN BOO!*teriak rempong* . *dijitak sepatu boot tentara* secara gitu, aku pingin di camp ini 'serangan' mereka lebih agresif karena kena efek panas sampe kebakaran jenggot :v

*sadist mode on* Karena aku sudah ngasih notice, aku gak mau dengar ada sedikitpun keluhan, kekecewaan atau request-request fanservice lainnya di chap depan karena pasti akan kubagi rata dan kukasih menurut sifat masing-masing chara (walau mungkin ada yang OOC). NO FLAME Oke?! FIX!

eniwei, saatnya balas review~

ashidaakane7 : Kise imut? bukannya dari dulu tuh anak imut ya? masih kalah jauh kalo dibanding Kuroko sih(eaa)

alice dreamland : nih, uda lanjut~

Kurotori Rei : hadeuh... masi bingung nih, cari kesempatan buat mereka untuk manggil nama kecil, mungkin masih butuh kesabaran, oke, dah lanjuut~

Takatsuki Aina : weh... sepertinya aku harus rajin updet doujinshi nih... IYA! lucukan?! habis di smp-nya Akashi sering ngomel nih, sama temen(budak)nya, jadi mirip ibu-ibu deh *gunting di depan leher* Akashi, kalau kau teruskan aku gak bisa lanjut mbales review... (gile, anget banget, lu sakuin terus ya ni gunting?)

Akashi : jika kau bicara lagi, kau akan kehilangan kepalamu. Tetsuya, Ryouta, kalian urus sisanya. Dan kau, ikut aku.

Kuroko &amp; Kise : Hai! Akashi-kun/-cchi! *pose hormat*

Author : HIIII! AMPUNI HAMBA YANG MULIA! ANE KHILAF! SUWER SEKEWER-KEWER! TOOLOOONG EMAAAAK! *diseret*

Kuroko : mari kita doakan agar Zanas-san di ampuni segala dosanya *tepuk tangan dua kali, berdoa*

Kise : N-nah! mari kita ganti topik Kurokocchi! Etto... selanjutnya...

hosimia cantiqi : syukurlah ceritanya makin disukai-ssu! eh, memang Authorcchi manis-ssu?

Kuroko : Lebih tepatnya terlalu manis sampai terasa pahit. Selanjutnya, Hyuuga Kaname-san

Kise : Ternyata Kurokocchi sadis juga...

Hyuuga Kaname : maaf, Hyuuga-san, Zanas-san sedang sakaratul maut (mungkin) ditangan malaikat pencabut nyawa, jadi gak perlu periksa-periksaan lagi. Terima kasih atas kesabarannya dalam menunggu.

Kise : aku jadi penasaran bagaimana nasib fanfic ini-ssu ._."

Kuroko : Jangan khawatir kise-kun, dia pasti bisa bertahan dan bangkit lagi, Author kita terlalu 'hebat' sampai dia pasti lupa kalau dia sudah mati.

Kise : se-seram-ssu... AAH! LUPAKAN! Selanjutnya~

Yuzu Nishikawa : waah, ternyata ngefans sama Himuro-san juga yaa~ dia keren banget yaa~ kalo aku cewe aku ingin dia jadi pacarku-ssu *ditabok wajan* Aduduh... Yuzucchi~ jangan ingatkan aku pada kenangan pahit itu-ssu! dan Kurokocchi kok jadi sadis sih?!

Kuroko : itu karena Kise-kun memuatku jadi begitu. Dan Yuzu-san, terima kasih atas dukungannya. Selanjutnya,

kuroizayoi : jas? kamu ingin kami meminta dengan gaya Butler? kenapa gak maid kucing aja sekalian?

Midorima : OI KUROKO! Jika kau melanjutkannya kau akan kulempar ke ring-nodayo!

Kuroko : kau tidak akan bisa Midorima-kun, karena aku punya misdirection.

Kise : kegunaan misdirection sebenarnya bukan itu kan? itu penyalahgunaan wewenang Kurokocchi!

Kuroko : Kise-kun berisik, kamu jawab saja reviewnya *ngilang*

Kise : Kurokoocchhhiiiii! Betapa teganya kau meninggalkanku sendirian-ssu!

Aomine : Berisik kau Kise! Sini! kemarikan daftar reviewnya! biar aku yang jawab!

Megane v : cerewet, nanti juga tau, sabar dikit napa? pasti akan muncul, entah kapan

Reiya Sapphire : ha? kenapa lu seneng banget kalo gua ama bakagami? Dasar aneh. Himuro ama Kagami kayaknya gak bakal ikut ngerebutin elu, gak tau ah, hanya Author sedeng dan tuhan yang tau.

Midorima : Kau kasar sekali Ahomine! sini! biar aku yang jawab! *merampas* . Aomine : OI!

farahlagiOOC : aku kaget ternyata ada yang merindukan orang seperti dia O_O". Gunting nancep? Sebenernya Akashi punya gunting berapa sih? kayaknya banyak bener-nanodayo...

fuyuki208 : Hem,sebenarnya Author kita satu ini punya masalah dengan rambut dan kulit kepala, baginya itu sangat mengganggu dan langsung dipotong, sudah, jangan di bahas lagi-nanodayo.

Kise : hee... Midorimacchi perhatian juga-ssu ne?

Midorima : diamlah, kise, kau dikatakan terlalu 4L4Y-nanodayo. *kise pundung di pojokan*

Murasakibara : Mido-chin, aku juga mau menjawab review...*langsung ngambil* . Midorima : OI! Murasakibara!

Choutoru : Aka-chin dan Muro-chin? kalau gak salah Nashu-chin mungkin akan memasukkannya, entah kapan, tapi aku juga menantikannya karena aku suka keduanya~ Soal, pemula, Nashu-chin baru masuk dan tau web ini bulan Maret, jadi masih dihitung pemula kan? Author-chin kesenangan kalau dia udah dipanggil Pro...nyem..nyem...(karena dalam pelafalan jepang jarang ada huruf mati, jadi 'Zanash' dipanggil 'Zanashu', jadi 'Nashu')

Kuroko : Murasakibara-kun, kalau kamu sambil makan entar daftarnya kotor dan Zanas-san mungkin akan mogok kerja. Jadi serahkan padaku

Murasakibara : eeh~? _Yada yo..._*mengesak cemilan* aku masih ingin menjawab, kurang satu.

KuroAmalia : Seru katanya... banyak kata gaul sama bahasa jepang, lah, kita kan emang berada di Jepang? ciri khas tersendiri ya~_ Arigatou nee~_

Kuroko : Sekian cerita(eh) balasan review dan obrolannya, semoga kalian puas *membungkuk* nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya, minna-san,

Aomine : *merangkul Kuroko* OY, pastikan kalian tidak lupa untuk mereview, atau ku...ku... enaknya kuapakan ya?

Kuroko : dilihat, diraba dan diterawang.

Aomine : ngiklan nih ceritanya? kok kau OOC banget sih disini?


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Makan siang~

Setelah kalian jogging dari jam 6 sampe jam 8, dan berlatih mati-matian secara fisik dan mental, dan entah kenapa Himuro dan Kagami juga ikut-ikutan berlatih. Dan kamu habis maraton sana-sini 'melayani' para 'tuan muda', sialnya Momoi juga sedang sibuk dengan anggota lainnya dan pelatih, dan telingamu mendengar nada-nada penuh kecemburuan yang berasal dari para tamu dan karyawan disana yang melihatmu dan para cogan yang bagai malaikat jatoh dari surga ke atas genteng-ralat-dari surga yang bermandikan cahaya dan berlian yang membuat mereka nampak berkilau bagai tokoh pangeran di komik-komik shoujo, baik tua maupun muda, laki-laki maupun perempuan, dari banci sampai transgender(lho) yang membuat mentalmu juga kena dampak musim panas yang makin merajalela menggerogoti kewarasanmu *plaak*.

(Readers : Author ngajak ribut tuh. Author : biar humornya kerasa nak.)

Di dapur, kamu sendirian berdua dengan Kagami setelah mandi dan ganti baju.

"Sebenernya untuk atlet protein juga penting, gimana kalo daging rebus aja? Dan Nasinya _Onigiri Chazuke_. Diatasnya pakai Salmon atau ikan yang bersisik tebal lainnya." kata Taiga dengan entengnya, udah berasa jadi juru masak nih.

"Daging? Sisik tebal? Kau tau banyak juga ya" katamu sambil menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku membaca buku resepmu. Apa kau punya ide lain?" kata Kagami sambil menoleh padamu dengan mukanya yang 'biasa' tapi menurutmu 'sangar'

"Enggak juga sih, sebenernya aku baru kali ini memasak untuk yang beginian, kuserahkan padamu deh. Akan kusiapkan bahan dan peralatannya, Sekalian buah untuk cuci mulut" katamu melangkah pergi menuju kulkas, ruangan penyimpanan dan lemari penyimpanan.

"Oke, tolong ya." katanya sambil mempersiapkan peralatannya.

.

.

Kalian mengerjakan bagian kalian tanpa mengganggu satu sama lain, bahkan terlalu sinkron sampai seperti bisa saling membaca pikiran. Contohnya, saat Kagami akan mengambil jamur tapi tak tau letaknya, kamu mengatakan letaknya "Kalau kau mencari jamur, ada di kulkas bawah sendiri." . "Oh, benar"

Dan saat kamu akan memotong bawang, dan sayuran, dan tak tau mau menggunakan pisau yang mana, Kagami memilih dan mengambilkannya untukmu "Nih, pakai pisau ini." . "Ah, terima kasih" Dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya~

Untung mereka gak melihat ini *lirik kanan-kiri* kalau lihat akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di dapur dan itu membuatku merinding, darah dan dapur? enggak banget deh.

.

.

.

"(name), coba kau cicipi ini dulu." Kata Kagami sambil mempersilahkan _onigiri chazuke_ buatan kalian yang baru jadi di sebuah mangkuk kecil.

**Sruuup**

"Whoa! Enak banget! Pas deh! Kau memang benar-benar pinter masak ya! Sepertinya lebih baik kita hidangkan dulu dagingnya, setelah itu baru _onigiri_nya." katamu kelewat riang

"Yah, memang itu yang kurencanakan." belas Kagami datar

"Tanggapanmu dingin amat sih, kalau gitu terus gak bakal laku loh"

"Berisik! Udah sana kerjakan bagianmu!" aku merasa kalian udah kayak couple yang akrab banget deh. Untung disini gak ada mereka (tuh cogan-cogan pada lagi mandi diintipin banyak orang, kek tontonan bok*p gratis(hus!)) maap-maap, jadi keluar cerita, yaah, pokoknya kalian pada keasyikan sendiri.

"_Ha~i, ha~i,_ udah selesai kok, Sekarang kita liat dagingnya yuk~" katamu sambil menghampiri panci besar jumbo yang berisi daging yang kalian rebus tadi, dan Kagami mengambil beberapa bumbu untuk di campurkan di situ.

Saat kalian sedang membuka penutup untuk melihat rebusan dagingnya, dan bermaksud untuk menaburkan sedikit garam dan merica...

"Apa yang kalian masak?"

**DEGH!**

"!*#)$%OAO:^%#!" kalian teriak apa sih? Teriakan kalian yang aneh itu membuat si surai baby blue itu kaget tau -_-'

**CPLUNG** (nah loh, suara apa tuh)

Merasa mendengar sesuatu, dan Kagami merasa menjatuhkan sesuatu, Kalian menengok ke panci yang digunakan untuk merebus daging itu. Lalu Kagami ambil inisiatif untuk mencobanya.

"ASIN!" Ucap Kagami dengan ekspresi yang seakan mengucapkan 'Buruk!'

"HAAAH?!" sontak kamu menoleh kearahnya dengan tampang horor. Lalu bersamaan kalian membayangkan wajah para Kisedai jika mengetahui makan siang mereka gagal dan mengharuskan mereka makan makanan buruk ini...

...

ME-NYE-RAM-KAN!

Lalu Kagami secara refleks berlari ke almari besar yang menyimpan bumbu–bumbu untuk mencari... selai nanas, nanas atau madu.

"Madunya ada?!" katamu panik. "Sepertinya kalau madu sudah habis..". "Gimana kalau selai nanas aja?" kata Kagami sambil menunjukkan setoples kecil penuh selai. Kamu menatapnya seakan berkata 'Daging dengan Nanas?!'. "Katamu kan asin, Taiga..."

"He? Emang salah ya?" seakan Kagami mengerti pandanganmu itu dia mengembalikan toples kecil itu.

"Kenapa ribut sekali? Ada apa?" Lalu datanglah Himuro, Akashi, dan Midorima.

"_NA-NANDE MO NAI!_" (Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!) jawab kalian (kamu dan Kagami) bersamaan dengan muka dan senyum yang tegang.

'Muka kalian tidak mencerminkan kalau 'tidak ada apa-apa' tuh.' Batin mereka sweat drop.

Lalu kamu menggeret Kuroko secara paksa. "IKUT AKU!" kalian berlari, kamu mengambil sepeda (yang entah punya siapa) dan teriak (karena kamu panik) ke arah Kuroko "CEPAT NAIK!" Lalu setelah kalian naik kamu meluncur turun dengan kecepatan 160 km/jam. (hey, tempat itu di tengah gunung ingat? Dan kamu yang mengayuh sekuat tenaga juga membuatnya melaju seperti itu). Kamu terus mengayuh dan mengabaikan 'penumpang'mu yang tengah ketakutan setengah mati sambil (reflek) memeluk pinggangmu seerat-eratnya dan merapal mantra-mantra yang entah apa artinya.

Sesampainya di kaki gunung~

Kamu menyeret si _bluenette_ masuk, mengambil 2 toples kecil madu dan menyuruhnya untuk membayarnya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Kuroko, gara-gara kamu waktu memasak kami lebih lama dari yang seharusnya..." katamu dengan cemberut. Kuroko Cuma menghela nafas, mengeluarkan dompet dan membayarnya. (Si kasir terbelalak pas tau ada itu anak tepat di depan hidungnya)

.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda, silahkan datang lagi." Kata si kasir sambil membungkuk ramah

"Fu~h, akhirnya terbeli juga, nah ayo cepat kembali." katamu dan dibalas anggukan dan wajah datarnya. "Kali ini biar aku yang menggoncengmu,(name)-san." . "Okey~" katamu sambil melangkah ke tempat sepeda tadi di parkirkan.

"Dan... (name)-san," panggilnya terdengar ragu.

"Hm..?" jawabmu

"Sebenarnya... yang tidur bersamamu selain Akashi-kun adalah... aku" katanya dengan wajah datar dan lurus menatapmu. Kamu mematung, siap-siap memanggil penjinak hewan(he?)

"Tolong jangan marah ya?" lanjutnya dengan wajah memelas, matanya sedikit sayu dan alisnya menurun, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan memancarkan mata memohon.

'S-sial... terkutuklah kau wahai makhluk imut! Aku memaafkanmu sialan! apa kau mau membunuhku dengan ke-moe-an mu?!' katamu sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahmu yang merah dan seakan ada asap yang muncul dari sana saking panasnya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya, seluruh tubuhmu bergetar, seakan leleh oleh ke-moe-annya. Dan makhluk moe itu menikmati elusan kepalamu.

"(name)-chan?" panggil seseorang dari belakang, kamu menoleh dan terkejut mengetahui siapa yang memanggilmu.

"R-reo-senpai? Hayama-senpai? Lama tak jumpa! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" katamu _friendly_.

**Plaaaak!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipimu yang sontak membuatmu terkejut dan memegangi pipimu yang kini nyut-nyutan. "... ? ..." dan saat kamu kembali menatap dia yang menamparmu, kamu melihat air mata dengan deras menuruni wajahnya yang 'cantik'.

"R-reo-nee! Kenapa kau menamparnya?! Entah apa yang dikatakan Teppei kalau dia tau!" kata Hayama menarik tubuh rekan setimnya itu yang menagis kayak mau bikin danau air mata.

"Ke-kenapa kau menamparku Reo-senpai?! Apa salahku?!" katamu menepis segala ketidakenakan untuk meminta penjelasan dari banc-eh, dari rekan kakakmu itu.

"Kemana dan ngapain saja kau selama ini?! Aku gak bisa bertemu denganmu, gak bisa menghubungimu, kau seperti menghilang di telan bumi tau! Apa kau tak tau aku sangat mencemaskanmu?! Aku sangat merindukanmu tau! Dan saat akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, kau malah...!*hiks*" oke, sepertinya dia mulai ketularan sinetron yang efek dramatisirnya menjijikkan.

"Apakah dia kenalanmu (name)-san? Kau tak apa-apa?" kata si surai biru di belakangmu.

"Whoa! Sejak kapan kau di sana?! Dan siapa kau?!" kata Hayama serasa jantungnya mau copot dan matanya terbelalak kayak mau keluar.

"_Hajime mashite, Kuroko Tetsuya-desu"_(Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal) katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"_kare wa watashi no tomodachi, naka yoku shite ne"_(dia temanku, baik-baiklah dengannya ya) katamu memperkenalkannya.

"Dan kau sedang bersama cowok lain! Memangnya bagimu aku ini apa?!" merasa arah pembicaraan ini makin aneh, kamu meninju perutnya Reo dengan gagahnya mumpung penjagaannya terbuka lebar.

**Bugh!**

"Cukup, jangan mendramatisir hal yang tak perlu Reo-senpai, lagipula kau memang gak pernah menghubungiku kan? Kau sudah terlalu sibuk dengan karir basket dan ujianmu." Katamu flat face dengan bogem yang masih anget berasap. Hayama dan Kuroko menatap horor korbanmu yang tersungkur tak bernyawa(woi!)

"Pukulanmu tambah kuat aja (name)-chan, seorang gadis tak boleh sekasar itu, entar gak ada yang mau loh~" kata Reo sambil bangkit kembali, maksudnya dia ngomong biar kamu sedikit terpancing.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku gak peduli tentang itu tuh." Yah, memang kamu gak pernah mikir apalagi peduli dengan hal seperti itu, kamu sudah terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupanmu sekarang.

"yah, sudah kuduga, apa kau nggak pulang (name)? Teppei dan Sakurai pasti senang mengetahui kedatanganmu ini!" kata Hayama histeris-bukan, hiperaktif sambil menampilkan gigi taringnya yang 'sedikit' keluar mulut.

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka kok, katanya kalau sempat mereka berdua akan mengunjungi tempatku." Katamu santai.

"Ano... maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi (name)-san, makanannya..." kata Kuroko yang udah mejeng di atas sepeda, menunggumu.

"AAAH! IYA! GAWAT! Yaudah Reo-senpai, Hayama-senpai, aku pergi dulu ya! _Jaa ne!"_ katamu panik sambil menaiki boncengannya dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan mereka yang menatapmu pergi dengan sweat drop dan senyum garing.

"Sepertinya dia saat ini sedang sangat sibuk ya?" komentar Reo dibalas anggukan cepat Hayama, soalnya jarang sekali mereka melihatmu panik seperti itu.

.

.

.

"_Damn! What's make you so long?!_ Kau hanya membeli madu di toko yang ada di kaki gunung kan?!_"_ kata Kagami bertampang horor karena abis di bully oleh Kisedai yang tau ada 'kecelakaan' pada makanan mereka.

"Maaf Taiga, tadi ada sedikit 'halangan' saat menuju kesini... jangan marah dong..." katamu memelas dan menampilkan wajah anak kecil yang ketakutan. Kisedai terus menatap penuh hawa nafsu dan menelan ludahnya masing-masing(?).

"Dan kenapa pipimu itu merah sekali?!" Tunjuk Kagami ke arah pipimu yang merah yang kini di usap-usap saputangan basah milik Kuroko (dia, Kagami) sambil menuangkan madu yang kamu beli tadi ke dagingnya.

"Tadi (name)-san habis mematahkan hati seorang 'gadis', jadi 'gadis' itu menamparnya dan menangis..." jawab Kuroko dengan wajah imut dan ekspresi datar yang tak berdosanya.

"Mematahkan hati seorang gadis?!" kata Kisedai+momoi+himuro+kagami bersamaan dengan tampang kece mereka yang saat ini dipenuhi tanda tanya berlapis horor.

"M-memang jaman sekarang banyak yang aneh-aneh sih, tapi tak kusangka (name)-chan, kamu itu..." kata Momoi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan ekspresi terharu(?).

"BUKAAAAN! JANGAN NGOMONG YANG ANEH-ANEH! Aduh!" sanggahmu tiba-tiba dan Kuroko menekankan saputangannya ke pipimu lebih keras, "tenanglah, duduklah kembali." Katanya. Kamu mendengus dan duduk kembali.

"Sial, dia benar-benar serius waktu menamparku, dan jangan bercanda Kuroko, jelas-jelas dia itu seorang laki-laki kan? Maksudku-LIHAT BEKAS TAMPARAN INI! KUKIRA LEHERKU SUDAH PATAH TADI ! GILA TUH ORANG! aku bukan kantong pasir yang dipake petinju itu!" katamu bersemangat 45 sambil mengenakan ikat kepala, api yang berkobar jadi background dan mengangkat bambu runcing(lho).

"Tapi tetap saja kau membuatnya menangis (name)-san." Kata Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya, padahal dalam hati dia kegirangan dapet kesempatan melihat mukamu dari dekat dan mengelus pipimu yang halus itu. Kamu manyun tidak suka.

"_Itte! Kiyotsukete yo Kuroko!_" (Aduh! Hati-hati Kuroko!). "_Ah, gomennasai._" (ah, maaf) Momoi mulai panas menyaksikan kalian berdua (mulai panas~ mulai panas~ *ngiklan*)

"_N-naa, Tetsu-kun_, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengurus sisanya? Istirahatlah dengan yang lain... _ne?_" pintanya. "_Jaa, Onegaishimasu_." (kalau begitu tolong ya) bukan karena tidak sayang atau gimana, dia sangat menyayangkannya malah, tapi dia sudah tak tahan dengan aura menusuk nan mengerikan yang berasal dari rekan-rekannya.

"Tidak perlu Satsuki-chan, sudah tak sesakit tadi. Aku akan kembali membantu Taiga, terima kasih atas perawatannya yang 'menyenangkan' Kuroko." Katamu dengan senyum di paksakan, kamu tau kalau Momoi pasti akan bertindak macam-macam (terdengar dari nada yang keluar darinya) dan kamu tak mau jadi korban KDRT lagi(lho). Lalu kamu pergi menghampiri Kagami

"Aah, (name), pipimu udah baikan?" . "Udah, maaf membuatmu khawatir." . "Kau gak perlu memaksakan diri, lagian ini udah hampir selesai" . "Hem, kalau begitu penghidangannya aku saja nanti" . "ok" Lalu kamu memasang earphone dan mendengarkan lagu request karaoke kali ini : EGOIST-Kimi Sora Kiseki. Percakapan kalian amat sangat biasa bukan? saking biasanya gak keliatan kek pasangan begitu, tapi dimata mereka(you know who lah) entah kenapa kalian berdua punya latar belakang pink dan motif bunga dan lope-lope bertebaran dengan seenak dengkulnya(?).

"Tampang kalian kok gitu?" katamu polos sambil nyatat note-nya tuh lagu. "Gak, gak ada apa-apa. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Himuro sambil meneguk minumannya yang panas (kenapa dia minum air panas? Jangan tanya aku, dia lagi ngidam mungkin? *digampar panci*) . "Ada pesanan note lagu dari tempatku bekerja, yang karaoke itu lho" . "Oh, yang itu, terus apa bisa langsung dicatat?" . "Bisa, meski mungkin ada yang meleset, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku jarang salah. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa." Jawabmu normal dan biasa, tapi Kisedai sudah tak tahan lagi dan akan menginterupsi.

"Nah, selesai~! tinggal ngecek~" katamu lega . _"it's so fast (name)-chan, you're so good about this eh?"_ komentar Himuro yang terkagum-kagum. "hehe~" kamu hanya ketawa dan tersipu-sipu sambil menggaruk tengkukmu yang gak gatal.

"Mengenai tadi pagi (name), kita masih belum menyelesaikan urusan kita kan?" kata sang kapten angkat bicara. Kamu langsung menegang. "Ikut aku." . "T-tapi..." . "Gak ada tapi-tapian, Kagami saja sudah cukup untuk mengurus semuanya" . "Baiklah..."

'**Music Room 3'**

"Kita mau ngapain di ruang musik? Lagian kau nggak makan?" katamu.

"Aku sedang ingin bermain musik saja, dan tak ada yang bisa kuajak selain dirimu dan Midorima..." katanya sambil membuka pintu ruang itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa nggak ngajak Midorima saja?"

"Aku sedang ingin ganti suasana, kau bisa main piano dan musik klasik?" katanya sambil menunjuk piano hitam yang dengan indahnya berkilau terkena sinar matahari dari luar jendela. (setingnya anggap aja kayak ruang musik kayak di Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ato Ouran High School Host Club)

"Aku bisa main piano, tapi kalau musik klasik... aku belum pernah, Cuma mendengar dari radio dan televisi." Jawabmu sejujur-jujurnya, dan selurus-lurusnya jalan yang benar(eh).

"Begitu kah? Sayang sekali. _jaa_, setelah ini dengarkan permainanku hingga selesai, kau kira-kira saja versi pianonya bagaimana, setelah itu kau mengiringiku di permainan selanjutnya" kata Akashi memberi instruksi dan mengambil biola yang telah disediakan.(ingat, ini gedung orang-orang elit, fasilitasnya pasti T*P *NE(berasa ngiklan))

"Kalau ngomong doang sih emang gampang..." katamu palmface

"Ada keluhan?" katanya sambil menoleh dan menatapmu sinis, kamu menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya

"... Baiklah, Akan kucoba"

"Judulnya Ave Maria, karya Charles Francois Gounod. Ingat itu baik-baik." Kata Akashi sambil mengangkat biola dan tongkatnya

"Oke" kamu duduk di kursi depan piano hitam itu, menatapnya penuh hormat.

**Reader POV**

Piano ini... menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan pemainnya, mulai dari kenangan bahagia, memalukan, frustasi, kesedihan, kemarahan, kebimbangan, semuanya. _Hajime mashite, piano-san, watashi no namae wa (full name) desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu._(Salam kenal, piano-san, namaku (full name), mohon bantuannya)Gumamku, piano-san, Izinkan aku yang seperti ini memainkanmu.

Ah, dia meresponku dengan senang hati, terima kasih banyak.

Akashi mulai menggesek biolanya, Ah... nada yang begitu penuh khidmat dan rasa syukur, begitu tenang dan khusyuk, aku baru tahu kalau nada musik klasik keren juga kalau didengarkan dengan baik-baik.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, bagaimana (name)?"

"_Joo Kakkoi yo Akashi! Omae wa sugee na! _Sepertinya aku bakal jadi fans mu nih! _Nante sa, _Ahahaha!" (Sangat keren Akashi! Kau hebat sekali!) yep! Sangat hebat! Aku takjub sekali! Orang ini bener-bener keren dah! *teplok tangan* ah, dia tersenyum, kalo diliat-liat ganteng juga, ah, seandainya aku membawa ponselku, ini bisa berharga tinggi mengingat nih orang jarang tertawa (nah loh?).

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menentukan nadanya?" katanya masih dengan suaranya yang tenang.

"_maa na, nantonaku"_(kira-kira begitulah) Oke, piano-san, dan kalian para nada yang memenuhi ruangan ini, tolong bimbing aku, karena Aku dapet firasat kalo aku gak boleh melakukan miss saat ini.

"_jaa, hajime you ka_"(Baiklah, mari kita mulai)

Di awal aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, Akashi, tapi aku tak menjamin nantinya akan terus begitu, mungkin nanti Aku akan menarikmu keluar dari kandang partitur yang membosankan itu. Dan semoga gak ada miss :v

.

.

.

**Hosh...hosh...**

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersemangat (name)... apa-apaan permainanmu tadi? Kau benar-benar belum pernah memainkan musik klasik?" wah, kami sampai mengucurkan keringat, padahal lagunya seharusnya gak begini...

Dari luar ruangan aku melihat gerumbulan orang dengan wajah yang... begitulah, sepertinya fans beratnya Akashi. Karena ruangannya kedap suara, aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka, tapi sepertinya ada beberapa kata yang... 'berbahaya' deh,(dilihat dari gerakan mulut) contohnya seperti 'Akashi-sama! Hamili akuuuh!' nah loh, cewek(meski ada cowok juga sih *lol*) elit seperti mereka kok ngomong kayak gitu tanpa malu sama sekali sih?

"Ma-maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan tadi...hehe..." kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Tadi aku memang terlalu asik sampai lupa kalau aku ini pengiring. Akupun tertawa garing. Beberapa saat kami terdiam. Waduh, dia marah ya? Gimana nih?

"_Naa (name), 'Sei'-tto yonde kure_" (hei (name), panggil aku 'Sei')

"Ha?" apa? Aku gak salah dengerkan? Maaf, sepertinya telingaku ini agak... Apa? Tuan muda ini ingin aku panggil dengan nama kecil? Yang bener? Kesombongan dan harga dirinya yang biasanya tinggi banget kayak menara Tokyo itu pada kemana? Hei, jangan menatapku terus begitu, kau ingin aku kena kutukan fansmu di luar itu ha?

"_Wa-Wakatta, jaa... Sei._"(aku mengerti, kalau begitu... Sei) wokh! Senyumnya mengalihkan duniaku!(kok) _Janakute_, mengganaskan fans di luar, oi Sei! kau kok gak nyadar-nyadar sih?! jangan membuat mereka kayak zombi kelaparan gitu! Sial, Aku ragu apakah aku bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup...

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"_Kora! Kuso kapten! Nani atte nda?!_(hei! Kapten sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!) Malah bermesra-mesraan dengan manajer baru! Kau juga belum makan kan?! Habis ini kita latihan kampret! Gue jitak lu kalo lu pingsan entar!" mantan kapten, Nijimura-senpai datang dengan suara dan ekspresi cetar membahana badai sampai ke khatulistiwa(?). Apa maksudnya mesra-mesraan? Tersinggung nih.

Ah iya, kami keasikan sampai satu jam telah berlalu... waktunya latihan tanding antara _second string _dan _third string_. Gawat, aku juga belum sempet makan.

"_A, sumanai Nijimura-san, wasureteta mitai-desu, ikou, (name)_"(Ah, maaf Nijimura-san, sepertinya aku melupakannya, ayo, (name))

"_O-ooh... warui na Nijimura-senpai_, gimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka semua sudah berada di Gym sepuluh menit yang lalu, yang belum datang Cuma kalian, berdoalah agar pelatih tak menghukum kalian." Ukh, _Dear god, please don't let it happen to me_.

.

.

(Sore harinya~)

Ukh... aku... sudah... gak... kuat lagi...

**Bruk!** . "(Name)!"

**Author POV**

Kamu pingsan setelah sekian lama menderita, untung hari ini latihannya sudah selesai tepat sebelum kamu pingsan, dan dengan kekuatan bulan(eh, salah) dan dengan reflek dan instingnya, dengan cepat Aomine menggendongmu dan berlari membawamu pergi ke UKS.

Setelah beberapa saat kamu pun tersadar...

"Ooh, (name), akhirnya kau bangun juga, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Daiki, Sedikit pusing, aku ada di UKS ya? Mewah sekali. Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Mana yang lainnya?"

"Aku yang membawamu kesini, dan mereka sedang... ada yang mandi dan ganti baju, dan ada yang membantu si _tora_ memasak, katanya mereka akan mengantarkan makananmu setelah ini."

"Ooh... mereka baik sekali" . "Mukamu datar banget kayak Tetsu" . "Hahaha, begitu ya? Aku lemas sekali saat ini, aku gak sempat makan gara-gara Akashi memaksaku mengiringinya bermain biola." . "Kau dengan Akashi?" . "Yah..." Hening... tak ada percakapan yang keluar lagi, selain kamu sedang lemas, Aomine juga sibuk menata detak jantungnya. Dia melirikmu

'padahal aku baru mengenal gadis ini, tapi entah kenapa dia langsung menarik perhatianku' batinnya.

Kamu sedang memejamkan mata dan bermaksud istirahat kembali.

'akhir-akhir ini aku jadi aneh... jika aku berdua saja dengan gadis ini dan tidak berhati-hati menata pikiranku, entah sejak kapan jadi muncul pikiran-pikiran yang sangat berbahaya...' Pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong saat melihatmu lagi, Aomine tiba-tiba dengan cepat memelukmu, tentu saja kamu kaget.

"Da-dai-!"

**Cup**

Bibir kalian bertemu. Kamu membelalakkan matamu dan meremas bahu bajunya,

Kamu mendorongnya sekuat tenaga berharap dia melepaskanmu dan menciptakan jarak kembali "_Na-?!"_ setelah itu dia meraih pipimu, mengusapnya dengan lembut, lalu meraih kepala belakangmu, itu membuatmu membatu dan mengikutinya secara spontan. 'a-ada apa dengannya?!'

**Chup**

Bibir kalian bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan saat ini entah kenapa dengan lancarnya lidah kalian bertautan. Menyebabkan sensasi yang lembut sekaligus panas. Apa Karena dia terbiasa? Karena suasananya? Karena insting? Atau karena kamu tak bisa berpikir cepat seperti biasanya karena terlalu tiba-tiba?

"Ng...h" kamu bersuara berharap dia segera sadar, kamu mendorongnya tapi kamu terlalu lemah saat ini.

'Aku ingin memeluknya, memperlakukannya dengan lembut seakan dia makhluk paling rapuh yang pernah aku temui... dan merasakan kelembutannya lebih lama...' instingnya membimbingnya saat ini.

"Ha... **chup**. Ng..."

**PRAAK! **(ada yang jatuh. Ng... jangan biarkan notice ini mengganggu khayalan kalian ya)

Dia tersadar dan sontak menarik dirinya menjauhimu dan berdiri, menutupi mulutnya dan wajahnya memerah semerah kepiting rebus. "Ma-maaf! Apa yang aku-!" dia melihatmu, wajahmu memelas, di matamu tergenang air yang siap tumpah, pipimu merona hebat, dan saliva yang keluar dari mulutmu membuatmu seperti... seperti...

**Degh!**

(berlari pergi) "_wa-warui!"_ Sambil melihatnya pergi kamu bertanya-tanya, dan menyembunyikan rona wajahmu dengan menunduk dan menekuk kakimu, kamu menutupi telingamu dengan tanganmu yang gemetar.

'apa... maksud ciuman tadi? Kenapa dia melakukannya?'

**Deg**

'Ciuman seperti itu baru pertama kali ku alami...berbeda dengan ciuman lainnya...'

**Deg**

'...benar-benar ciuman yang aneh...'

Saat kamu sibuk berpikir dan menata ulang detak jantungmu, dari balik pintu ada sosok yang melihat kalian dari tadi...

.

* * *

.

Inspirasi dari, Shokugeki no Souma dan I Love You Suzuki-kun!

Yaah, minna, kayaknya UKK-ku bakal kemis depan deh, entahlah, gak ada yang dengan baik hati memberitahuku, habis selama...3 minggu mungkin? aku gak mengikuti kelas untuk latihan paduan suara untuk acara kelulusan kakak kelas(gak ada yang nanya loh) ehem, maaf,

Daaan~ senangnya aku dapet request gambar banyak banget! semua berawal dari temen sekelas yang minta digambarin Aomine, Kagami dan Kuroko+Nigou, lalu Kisedai pas SMPnya, jadi dengan cepat menyebar sampai kelas lain juga minta di gambarin *tersipu*, tapi masih di kalangan penggemar Free ama KnB sih, ahahaha~sekarang lagi nggarap request Midorin, Kiyoshi ama Makoto(free) andai web ini bisa posting gambar, bakal ku posting untuk membagi kebahagiaanku pada readerku semua yang tercinta~ T^T #maaf, keluar jalur+curcol

Naah, chap depan kayaknya fanser nya Akashi(lagi), soalnya aku baru dapet gambar yang totweet antara Akashi ama Momoi, dan fansernya Midorima sebagai penghibur kekalutan hati chara Readers (pokoknya dia jadi penenang selain Kuroko!) jangan nge-flame ya, haters Akashi, soalnya apa boleh buat, inspirasinya dateng dari gambar yang ada itunya siih

Dan jika ada yang tanya bagai mana nasibku ditangan Akashi, sekarang aku baru sadar kalau sekarang kakiku berubah jadi ekor berudu :v lucu yak

Oke, lanjut, mari aku jawab semua review pembaca yang kuhormati

Sabila Foster : di Sekolah lah, buat meramaikan perayaan Isra' Mi'raj. Pentas PAI? enggak kayaknya.

Hyuuga Kaname : sedihnya Kuroko bahkan tidak melakukan apapun saat aku diseret ke dunia bawah *pundung* terima kasih atas semangatnya~

Yuzu Nishikawa : ehehe~ untung kamu ingetin, udah ku benerin kok~ um... sebetulnya catatan nilai itu... adalah nilaiku di mid-test kemaren.. gak ada fisika, semuanya adalah nilaiku di mapel matematika...hahaha*ketawa garing* btw makasih atas dukungannya~

Reiya Sapphire : ahaha, yang tenang tidur di belakang udah tau kan? mainstrean ya? tapi cuma dia yang berani melawan Akashi. Soalnya sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil diantara mereka sampai akhirnya Akashi menyerah dan membiarkan Kuroko. Tentunya perdebatan itu tak akan membuat siapapun terbangun karena kalian semua sudah kelelahan termasuk Momoi dan Midorima.

Rovi chan : halo juga~ soal itu sudah aku perbaiki, kuharap sudah cukup jelas siapa yang ngomong~ ngemeng-ngemeng chara readers ama Kagami itu kuat yah... masakin buat 100 orang dan ikut latihan juga... salut deh (kan elu yang buat *bletaak*) iya juga yah

Megane v : Aomine yang malang, cepet sembuh ya nak. ekhem, udah apdet kilat nih... semoga greget yee~ dan terima kasih atas dorongan semangatnya~

Choutoru : benih-benih homo buat nista-nistaan, biar lucu :v, yaah, kuusahain buat tetep apdet, semoga nih laptop gak di pingit ama nene lampir lagi(ups) ikh.. ngarep deh yaa~ sepertinya suka banget ama Akashi ama Himuro. mungkin mereka bakal ku pairingin pas scene game ToD deh :3 (moga aja sempet)

ashidaakane7 : udah tau ya, yang satunya tuh siapa. ini dah lanjuut~

fuyuki208 : terima kasih atas dukungannya~ kalian semua perhatian banget sama daku~#jijaydeh

AoiKitahara : mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan... peribahasa yang bagus Aoi-chan! *thumbs up* ciee~ ngefans sama Aomine yaa~ semoga yang di atas itu membuatmu kejer-kejer deh~ ahahaha~ terima kasih..terima kasih... *tebar pesona* (hueks)

farahlagiOOC : nasib Kagami? hiraukan dia, dia itu cowok tangguh #ekhem! makasih dukungannya farah-chan~

IzumiTetsuya : hai juga~ dah lama gak ketemu~ gakpapa, yang penting masih suka ama nih cerita~ Btw chap depan jangan nge-flame loh ya~*keder takut* ahaha... berasa kedamprat truk nih, aku bahkan pernah dapet telurnya bebek sebenarnya (parah yaa)*pundung sendiri* btw aku gak pernah nyontek juga kok... yuukei yesterday yaa... kapan-kapan ku masukin deh, dulu gak nemu liriknya soalnya, videonya juga lucu. Suaranya Midorima nge-bass banget yaa~ keren deh, aku sampai kayak..."Wih! Suara Midorima keren banget!" gitu... aku jadi inget Jinguji Ren dari , kapa-kapan aku bakal berkunjung deh, tapi kapan-kapan loh yaa.

KuroAmalia : tuh.. dengerin Murasaki... masa gitu aja lu gak ngerti sih?

Murasakibara : Nashu-chin wa urusai.

Author : iye-iye...*nada malas* Nah, udah apdet kilat nih, lagi OTW chap selanjutnya...

Misaki Younna : maksudnya potong pendek sependek anak cowok, eh, fansnya Aomine ya? kuharap fanser diatas memuaskan bagimuu~ Kalo Shokugeki No Souma aku juga baca Manganya... tapi... berhenti ditengah jalan *Horor face* oh ya? paling suka chapter itu ya? kenapa ya? *gak peka*

Alice Wonderland : yah... untuk nama kecil yang laen butuh waktu, karena yang lain gak se 'nyelonong' mereka bertiga *nunjuk Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara*

Sepertinya yang selanjutnya agak lama juga karena lagi milih ide-ide yang bagus buat pedekate agresif dan lawakan-lawakannya

Sungguh, aku berharap bisa ngepost gambar yang menginspirasiku di chap depan, soalnya bener-bener so sweet~#abaikan

dan seperti biasa, dukungan kalian begitu menyentuh *guling-guling sambil termehek-mehek*

em... sepertinya hanya itu, see you in next chapter!


	24. Chapter 23

**Author POV**

Dikolam renang dalam ruangan yang beratapkan kaca jernih menampilkan langit malam yang cerah, kamu mendinginkan kepalamu, masih memakai kaos warna putih dan celana selutut warna biru yang kamu kenakan tadi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" kata seorang pemuda yang berdiri di pinggir kolam, dia mengenakan jaket lengan pendek bewarna abu-abu tua dan celana pendek bewarna hitam, rambutnya yang bewarna merah terlihat jelas dengan cahaya bulan yang dipantulkan air.

**Reader POV**

Sial, aku sedang tak ingin bertemu siapapun saat ini, wajahku masih terasa panas, dadaku masih berdetak tak karuan, ciumannya masih terasa... Aku harus segera menyelesaikan keadaanku ini secepatnya.

"Aku sedang ingin berenang, kau sendiri?" Aah, jawaban yang konyol seharusnya aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi saja, yaah, aku tak yakin kalau dia bakal langsung pergi sih.

"Aku sedang mencarimu. Dan kau tak usah menyembunyikannya begitu (name), kau sedang mendinginkan kepala kan? Karena kejadian sore tadi."

**Degh!** Di-dia tau?!

"Mu-mulai dari mana kau melihatnya?!" sial, apa-apaan senyum itu?!

"Tepat sebelum bagian terpentingnya." Dia berkata seperti itu apa untuk menggodaku atau memang...- lho kok dia ikut-ikutan masuk ke kolam sih?!

"hei! Kenapa kau kemari?! Kau jadi basah kuyupkan?! Kalau kau sakit nanti bukan salahku lho!" aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

**Author POV**

Lawan bicaramu tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang (kata orang-orang) begitu tenang dan menawan.

Kamu menutupi muka dan telingamu yang memerah semerah rambut lawan bicaramu saat ini, malu, malu sekali, jantungmu seolah tak kuat menerima semua ini. Lawan bicaramu hanya menatapmu, lalu berjalan mendekat padamu, menyentuh dagumu dan membuatmu mengangkat wajahmu yang sekarang berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung.

"Apa kau mau menghapus dan melupakannya (name)? Karena aku dengan senang hati akan menghapuskannya untukmu." . "He?"

**Cup**

Bibirmu yang terasa membeku kedinginan terkena air dari tadi menemukan kehangatan di bibirnya, lembut. Tangannya bergeser dari dagu ke pipimu, dan tangannya yang lain memelukmu, dan menarikmu semakin dekat. Kamu tak sanggup bereaksi atau merespon apapun, pikiranmu _blank_. Kosong dan tak bisa berpikir apapun (lagi). Sementara itu, di ruangan pengawas CCTV...

**CROOOOOT!** (heh?)

Sedang terjadi festival air mancur darah yang keluar dari hidung para penjaga lelaki maupun perempuan :v

'AKASHI-SAMAAAAAA! Anda begitu menawan! Saya iri sekali dengan gadis ituuu!' begitulah suara hati mereka. Gak tamu, gak karyawannya sama aja (~-_-)~

Lalu ciuman kalian berakhir dengan halus, manis dan perlahan kalian menciptakan jarak beberapa centimeter, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiam di depanmu, seperti... sedang menunggu sesuatu. Kamu menunduk, diam, tidak ada yang bersuara, lalu kamu mundur perlahan, berbalik dan menaiki tangga kolam, berjalan pergi 1.. 2.. 3.. langkah lalu kamu berlari sekencang kencangnya seperti pelari pro di tingkat internasional.

'PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA INI! AKU UDAH GAK MAU TAU LAGI!' teriakmu yang tengah menderita kepada langit malam yang cerah di musim panas yang seakan mengejek keadaanmu yang kalut saat ini.

Kembali ke kolam renang, setelah melihat reaksimu yang (menurutnya) manis, dia tak bisa menahan tawanya, dan dia terkekeh pelan 'reaksinya benar-benar lucu, dia manis sekali... dan... bibirnya yang gemetar tadi sangat lembut...' lalu dia menoleh ke arah CCTV, dan mengacungkan jarinya ke depan mulutnya yang tersenyum, isyarat untuk merahasiakan kejadian ini dari siapapun kepada pengawas CCTV yang ada di ruangan itu.

'Aku bersyukur bisa jadi pengawas CCTV malam ini' batin mereka. Dan mereka bersumpah akan menyimpan rekamannya untuk kepuasan mereka sendiri dan tak akan pernah di sebarkan ke siapapun, kemana pun, dan kapan pun. (problem fixed :v)

Mari kita pindah tempat, kamu masih berlari di lorong dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup, saat ini lorong sangat sepi, entah kenapa, mungkin karena latihan malam? Karena semua sudah di dalam kamar? Entahlah, menghiraukan itu Kamu terus berlari entah kemana.

**BRUK!** . "Aduh!"

Kamu menubruk seseorang. "Ma-maaf, kau tak apa-apa?!" katamu sambil melihat siapa yang kamu tabrak. "Satsuki-chan?" ternyata _roommate_ perempuanmu.

"(name)-chan! Kucariin dari tadi! Kenapa kau basah kuyup dan lari-lari di lorong?!" katanya berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Eng... aku habis berenang, terus lupa handuk dan baju ganti... jadi aku berlari mau mengambilnya di kamar..." katamu mencari-cari alasan sambil berdiri, tapi memang benar kamu tidak bawa baju ganti dan handuk sekalipun, setelah kejadian dengan Aomine kamu langsung menceburkan diri ke kolam renang. "Hiiish, bisa aku pergi sekarang? Semakin dingin saja!" katamu mengigil dan memeluk tubuhmu sendiri.

"Aah! Kamu mandilah dulu di kamar mandi lantai ini, aku akan membawakanmu baju ganti dan handuk, cepatlah sebelum kau masuk angin dan kena flu!" suruh Momoi kayak ibu-ibu *di_smackdown.*_

"_Jaa watashi wa itte kuru, tanobun yo Satsuki-chan!_" (kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tolong ya Satsuki-chan!) lalu kamu berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Dikamar...

"Kau kemana saja Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"Ke kolam renang" jawab Akashi datar

"Ke kolam renang? Malam-malam begini? Ngapain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menggoda seorang putri duyung yang liar dan imut." jawab Akashi lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman tipis yang merekah di bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Kuroko dan Murasakibara jawdrop dengan mata melebar dan membatu.

"Emang di kolam renang tempat ini ada putri duyung? Tunggu, BUKANNYA PUTRI DUYUNG ITU CUMA MITOS?!" dan Himuro ber-tsukkomi. Yang diajak bicara tak menghiraukannya dan mandi, ganti baju langsung tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya~

Kamu bangun kepagian dan memutuskan untuk latihan, sekedar _warming up_ untuk tubuhmu tentang dance di practice room 1 di lantai tiga. Setelah pemenasan yang dirasa sudah cukup kamu menyalakan stereo yang telah disediakan.

[Intro Song]

Disini kamu melakukan gerakan-gerakan ringan. Seperti gerakan kaki, berputar, jongkok lalu berdiri seakan terpantul... Dan kamu mulai melakukan DubDance yang diajarkan electrix robo.

machi gaete uchuu owatte  
ao shingou wa itsumo doori  
tonde mata tomatte  
mata tobisou da

kokoro konekuto  
kodaijin to koishita  
mousou korekuto  
kaseki teki na romansu  
haa… yume ni odoru no

Memasuki reff kamu mulai melakukan BreakDance dan akan seterusnya meningkatkan kesulitan tarian seiring beat lagu sampai lagu ini berakhir berputar.

tsuki no akari ga boku wo tsutsunde  
nari hibiku oto karada wo nomi konde iku  
mou osoreru koto wo kanji nai kurai no  
mabushisa ni ima kokoro wo nerawarete iru no  
mawaru mawaru sekai wa  
/W/A/VE/

kangaete mite tomatte  
aka shingou wa nerai doori  
nigetakute subette  
mata nigesou da  
hirake nekusuto  
uchuujin to Skype  
mousou serekuto  
denpa teki na romansu  
haa… yoru ni nemuru no

tsuki no akari ga boku wo tsutsunde  
nari hibiku oto karada wo mata mado waseru  
mou abareru koto wo wasurechau kurai no  
mabushisa ni ima kokoro wo nerawarete iru no  
semaru semaru mirai wa  
/W/A/VE/

haa…  
yume ni odoru no

ashita no koe ga boku wo sasotte  
nari hibiku oto mirai wo nuri kaete iku  
mou todomaru koto wo yurusanai kurai no

mabushisa ni ima kokoro wo nerawarete iru no  
mawaru mawaru sekai kara  
mieru mieru mirai

Lalalalalala...(4x)

[WAVE]

Music and Lyrics: niki  
Vocals: Lily

"Kau rajin sekali-nanodayo" kata seseorang di depan pintu, dia sedang menaikkan kacamata dengan ekspresi seriusnya yang biasanya terpampang.

"Kau juga rajin sekali Midorima, pagi-pagi begini kamu udah latihan shhoting dan jogging kan?" katamu sambil menyeka keringatmu dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah jelas kan? Manusia hanya bisa berjuang sekeras mungkin dan hasilnya tuhan yang menentukan-nanodayo." Katanya sambil melangkah masuk dan memberikan minuman hangat kalengan

"Perkataanmu religius sekali." Katamu sweat drop dan meraihnya. "Terima kasih" lanjutmu

"Bukan berarti aku tak mau kau kedinginan-nanodayo, uangku hanya kelebihan untuk membeli satu minuman hangat." Katanya sambil memalingkan muka. Kamu hanya mendengus maklum.

"Jadi... apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin? Sikapmu tadi malam sedikit aneh-nanodayo."

Kamu tersedak mendengarnya, ternyata dia sensitif juga

"Uhuk..uhuk...ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja!" kamu gelagapan menyangkalnya

"Benarkah?" katanya memastikan dan memincingkan matanya yang lentik itu.

"Beneran! Sumpah deh!" katamu sambil mengacungkan pose V

Mungkin dia tak ingin membicarakannya, batin pemuda itu.

"Ya sudahlah, dan juga... ini kuberikan untukmu." Katanya sambil merogoh saku celananya dan memberikanmu sesuatu.

"... Kaleidoskop?" katamu penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu adalah lucky item (your zodiac) hari ini di Oha-Asa, bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, tapi kuharap kau tidak tertimpa masalah dan menghambat latihan kami-nanodayo" katanya berbelit-belit, kamu tak mendengarkan sisanya.

"Terima kasih ya!" katamu sambil melihat kearah lampu lewat kaleidoskop itu. Kamu membelalakkan matamu saat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, warna-warni dan kerlap-kerlip yang sangat menawan dan indah. Selalu bergerak tak pernah berhenti, sangat sinkron dan berwarna.

"_kirei naa..._ terima kasih Midorima! Akan kujaga ini baik-baik!" katamu sambil menoleh dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Kamu tak melihat bahwa lawan bicaramu saat ini tengah berblushing

"A-ano..(name)" panggilnya

"Hm? Apa apa?" katamu tanpa menoleh dan masih asyik dengan kaleidoskop barumu itu. 'Yosh! Aku akan memakai konsep ini untuk dance nanti!' batinmu memutuskan.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Shintarou-nanodayo" katanya sambil membuang muka, menghindari tatapanmu dan menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. Kamu terkekeh. Dan itu membuatnya semakin malu.

"Hahaha, Baiklah! Shintarou, biar pendek kupanggil Shin saja boleh ya!" katamu dengan senyummu yang cerah

"Terserah kau saja-nanodayo"

.

.

.

Saat kamu berjalan menuju dapur di temani Midorima dan berbincang-bincang, kalian tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Akashi, Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Himuro yang sepertinya baru bangun. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, reflek kamu bersembunyi di belakang Midorima dan mendorongnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat melewati ketiga pemuda yang merasa aneh dengan sikapmu. Dan si kapten hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksimu padanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba..." . "_Kiku na, Shin."_(jangan tanya, Shin) lalu diapun membungkam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba kamu berhenti dan meremas punggung bajunya

"_Naa Shin_, kalau kau sedang tak ingin berbicara dan ingin menjauhi siapapun biasanya kau kemana?" tanyamu

"Biasanya aku jalan-jalan sendiri atau pergi ke atap rumah atau sekolah, ngomong-ngomong gedung ini juga punya atap. Mau kuantar ke sana? Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin menenangkan diri-nanodayo" . 'Aku tak bisa tenang karena sikapmu yang tiba-tiba ini-nanodayo' batin Midorima yang berhasil menyembunyikan hatinya yang sedang kalut juga

"Iya, tolong ya" dan kalian melenggang pergi menuju atap. Sebelum itu kamu mengambil gitar dan partitur lagu kemarin. "Cuma untuk mengecek saja. Kerjaanku gak kelar-kelar kalo terus bersantai." Katamu saat dia menayakannya.

Ditempat lain...

"DIMANA GADIS SIALAN DAN KACAMATA LUMUT ITU?! INI SUDAH WAKTUNYA SARAPAN! Dan lagi aku saja yang memasak kali ini! Kemana sih cewek itu?!" terdapat Kagami dan Momoi yang mencak-mencak gak karuan yang sedang mencari kedua _roommate_ mereka dari tadi.

"Midoriiin! (name)-chaaan! Kalian ada di manaaa?!" Teriak Momoi yang menggema ke seluruh gedung.

Di atap...

"Ng? Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku? Kau mendengar sesuatu nggak Shin?" Midorima yang masih belum terbiasa kamu panggil dengan nama kecil pipinya kembali merona

"T-tidak, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja-nanodayo"

"Oh... kurasa benar juga..." katamu sambil melanjutkan permainan gitarmu. 'Kok sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu ya?' batinmu. 'Ah, biarkan saja, nanti juga ingat-ingat sendiri' dan kamu mengacuhkannya.

[intro]

kimi ni fureta toki takanaru kodou ga kikoeta  
hajimete shitta no omoi wa chikara ni naru tte  
hoshikuzu chiribameta sora ni  
kimi e todoke to negau watashi no uta kikoemasu ka?

I love you forever  
saigo ni iezu ni ita  
imasara dakedo tsutaetai omoi ga aru  
I love you nando mo  
nando de mo kiite hoshii  
kimi wo ai shiteru kara

mamoru mono nante nani mo nai hazu datta no ni  
kimi no sonzai ga watashi wo okubyou ni saseta  
nakushita kimochi ga sukoshi zutsu  
modorihajimete kite kou iu n da futari nara kitto

I love you forever  
saigo ni iezu ni ita  
yuuki wo dashite tsutaetai omoi ga aru  
I love you dakara  
nando mo KISU wo shiyou  
kimi wo ai shiteru kara  
.

sayonara ga oshiete kureta  
futari meguri aeta  
sore tte kiseki nanda ne kitto

.  
I love you forever  
saigo ni kimi ni iou  
kou shite futari  
katayosete irareru uchi ni  
I love you nando mo  
nando de mo tsutaeru made  
kimi wo AISHITERU  
sayonara mata aeru kou shite futari  
itsu no hi datte me wo tojireba omoidaseru yo  
I love you dakara  
mou nido to furimukanai  
kimi ga soba ni iru kara  
kimi wo ai shiteru...

**Kimi Sora Kiseki (Your Sky Miracle)- EGOIST  
**

Dan Midorima bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas seakan lagu itu dinyanyikan untuknya oleh gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya itu. Di atap ini sangat sepi, hanya suara-suara dari kejauhan, kicauan burung dan angin semilir yang berhembus, kamu duduk bersebelahan dengan Midorima, bersandar pada pagar yang menghadap ke arah matahari terbit.

"Hem... sepertinya sudah benar, tapi nanti aku akan memastikannya lagi pakai piano di ruang musik." Gumammu bermonolog. "Ah" dan kamu menyadari sesuatu.

"Shin, sekarang jam berapa?" tanyamu

"Hem... jam 7 lebih 5 menit, oh iya!" dan dia juga menyadari sesuatu, lalu kalian berdua lari turun ke lantai satu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

**Hosh...Hosh...Hosh...**

"Maaf kami terlambat!" kalian berdua membungkuk minta maaf kepada pelatih atas keterlambatan kalian, sekarang waktu sarapan sudah lewat dan sekarang waktunya jogging pagi, untung kalian berdua sembat membeli roti saat turun tadi, jadi tidak akan ada masalah nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian sudah datang sekarang, pas sekali, sekarang mari kita mulai joggingnya!" kata Pelatih memberi instruksi

"BAIK!" kata kalian semua serempak.

"nee, (name)-cchi, kenapa kau bisa telat-ssu? Dan kenapa kau bareng Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise yang menyamakan langkahnya denganmu, sambil berlari kamu menjaga jarak dari Aomine dan Akashi (minimal 3 meter!).

"Aah, tadi aku mau mengecek nada lagu yang di request tempat karaoke, terus ketemu Midorima, terus dia mengusulkan ke atap, jadi bareng ke atap deh..." katamu biasa

"_Mou..._kalau mau ke tempat yang asyik ajak-ajak aku dong-ssu! Tak adil kalau Cuma Midorimacchi saja..." katanya sambil memanyunkan bibir, kamu tersenyum

"Hahaha, iya deh, kapan-kapan kuajak, oh iya, di dekat penginapan kita ada kuil kecil, nanti mau berkunjung bersama?" katamu menawarkan. Kise mengangguk semangat

"_Hee.. nani sore tanoshi sou..._(hee, apa itu kelihatannya seru) aku juga ikut ya (name)-chin..." tiba-tiba si surai ungu menginterupsi kalian.

"_Dame da yo Murasakicchi..._ini adalah kencanku dengan (name)cchi-ssu, kamu gak boleh mengganggu..." kata Kise bermuka sebal. Kamu hanya tersenyum melihat mereka

"Kisechin serakah, aku kan juga mau ikut..." kata Murasakibara dengan wajah yang tak kalah sebal

"Hehe, baiklah Atsushi, kau boleh ikut, tapi jangan membuang sampah sembarangan ya... Dewa bisa marah ntar dan aku sudah cukup merasakan yang namanya kutukan dan kesialan." entah kenapa kamu malah kayak seorang kakak yang menasehati adik balitanya. 'Kok aku ngerasa kayak ibu-ibu yah?' batinmu menyadari.

"Cho-! (name)cchi! Kukira kau hanya mengajakku karena kau ingin kencan denganku tadi..."Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakkannya naik turun (kayak jungkat-jungkit aja naik turun -_-)

"Ha? Aku gak inget pernah mengajakmu kencan tuh" balasmu watados, kise menghela nafas dan menunduk kecewa.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh ikut (name)-san?" kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"HWAAAAA! SEJAK KAPAN KAU-!" . "Aku sudah di sini dari tadi" percakapan yang normal terjadi kalau ada si _bluenette_. "Ooh Kuroko, tidak apa-apa, kau boleh ikut kok" katamu secara normal. 'Tunggu, kalau Kuroko ada di sini berarti...' batinmu was-was

"Tetsuuu! Kucariin dari tadi, ternyata kau ada di sini! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" sapa sang pria eksotis satu-satunya seakan tak ada yang terjadi kemaren.

"Aah, kami sedang membicarakan tentang-! Hmpf?!" mulut Kise terbungkam oleh tanganmu secara tiba-tiba

"Jangan ajak Akashi dan Daiki, kalau kalian mengajaknya, aku akan menjauhi kalian juga, dan aku akan mengajak Shintarou saja." katamu berbisik dan mengacungkan jarimu di depan mulutmu, kamu menatap mereka serius. Hari ini kamu ingin menjauhi mereka berdua dan mengembalikan moodmu pada mereka berdua karena kamu gak ingin memutuskan tali pertemanan kalian. Yaah, walaupun mereka tak menganggapnya begitu sih.

"Kami sedang berencana untuk menyiram ladang sayur di belakang gedung siang nanti, sekalian mengisi waktu luang" jawabmu pada Aomine dengan senyum simpelmu. Mendadak ada semburat tipis di pipi pemuda itu dan dia terdiam sebentar.

"A-aah, be-begitu ya?" katanya gelagapan dan dipandang penuh tanda tanya oleh teman setimnya, perlahan kamu menjauh dari sana.

'Sepertinya dia juga masih teringat kejadian kemarin, dan reaksinya itu... apa dia benar-benar tak sengaja ya?' batinmu menduga-duga, kamu teringat oleh nadanya kemarin yang mendadak berubah menjadi cepat dengan hentakan yang keras begitu dia menarik dirinya menjauh darimu. Saat kamu sadar pipimu merona kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. 'Cih, Sial...' gerutumu. Dan tanpa kamu sadari sang kapten tengah melirikmu dan menyunggingkan senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan(?).

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu Akashi?" tanya mantan kaptennya-Nijimura shuuzou yang melihat pewaris posisinya yang kini tengah tersenyum.

"Tidak tidak ada apa-apa, pagi ini begitu indah sampai aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum" balasnya secara elegan dan berkelas. 'Dasar aneh, apa karena efek musim panas ya?' batin Nijimura sweat drop.

.

.

.

Setelah jogging~

"(name)-chaaan~ katanya kamu mau mengunjungi kuil ya~ aku ikut yaa~ dan tenang saja, Dai-chan tak kuberitahu koook~" kata Momoi riang sambil Memeluk erat tubuhmu.

"Sesak, Satsuki-chan! Sesak!" rontamu pada satu-satunya teman perempuanmu disini itu. Dan diapun melepaskannya

"Hehe~ jadi, ayo cepat berangkat kalau gak mau ketahuan sama Akashi-kun!" ingatnya dan kalianpun bergegas pergi menuju kuil yang letaknya agak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Kamu meregangkan punggung dan tanganmu melepas sejenak bebannya dan menghirup udara segar di sana. 'Haaa...nyamannya~' batinmu kayak kakek-kakek yang udah tua tinggal nunggu umur habis #diserettruk

"Haa... sekali-sekali jalan-jalan begini gak buruk juga-ssu!" kata Kise girang dan bersemangat melangkah terus ke depan(lha)

"aku setuju denganmu Kise-kun, cuaca sedang baik hari ini... ide yang bagus kamu mengajak kita (name)-san" kata si surai biru sambil tersenyum ke arahmu

"_Desho?_ Hehehe... lagipula aku sudah lama gak jalan-jalan kayak gini~ waktu masih liburan pas mau tahun ajaran baru aku, kakak dan adikku selalu jalan pagi... ngomong-ngomong mereka ngapain ya sekarang?" katamu bernostalgia

"Hee~ aku baru tahu kalau kamu punya saudara (name)-chan, oh iya, waktu itu terpotong oleh jam masuk yaa... eh, eh, kamu punya foto mereka nggak?" kata Momoi antusias

"Oke...**pik. pik. Pik**. Nih... yang alisnya tebel kakakku, Teppei, dan yang kecil ini adikku, Sakurai." Katamu sambil menunjukkan foto kalian saat jalan pagi bersama

"Mana-mana? Aku juga mau lihat-ssu!" kata Kise ikut nimbrung 'Calon kakak ipar!' batinnya sok yakin. "Whoaaa... adikmu imut sekali-ssu!" matanya sekejap berubah bling-bling(?)

"Dan sepertinya kakakmu itu orang baik dan bersahabat ya, dia pasti kakak yang hebat" kata Kuroko tiba-tiba dan diikuti teriakan kaget mereka(lagi) kecuali kamu. Murasakibara asik sendiri dengan cemilannya.

"Wah, aku lupa mengajak Taiga dan Tatsuya" ngomongmu entah pada siapa.

Perjalanan kalian menuju kuil sangat menyenangkan, sesampainya di sana kalian sedikit membersihkan kuil itu, menaruh beberapa persembahan lalu berdoa. Sementara itu, di kebun belakang gedung... terdapat makhluk berkulit eksotis yang tengah jadi objek cuci mata para penggemar dadakannya di sana. Lengan kaosnya terpinting menunjukkan otot lengannya yang kekar, celananya yang pendek juga memamerkan otot kakinya yang membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut. Kita sebut saja makhluk ini adalah Aomine Daiki #digampar

"Sialan! Katanya mereka bakal kesini setelah jogging! Mana?! Dari tadi kagak keliatan batang idungnya!" katanya kesel dan abis menganiaya sesuatu(?)

"Aku dapat firasat kalau kau berhasil ditipunya Ahomine, gadis itu licin" kata Kagami yang tiba-tiba di seret tuh makhluk negro saat sedang enak-enakan menikmati tidur 'cantik'nya *Author mual*

"Siapa yang kau panggil _aho_(bodoh) ha?!" si panther tersungging maksudku tersinggung.

"Ups, ngerasa ya?" ejek Kagami dengan senyum merendahkan.

"Hah! biasanya orang yang mengatakan orang lain bodoh adalah seorang bodoh sejati, sepertinya kau lupa pepatah itu ha? BAKAGAMI" balas Aomine dengan penekanan di kata terakhir yang merujuk pada nama lawan bicaranya.

"Kau sendiri juga bilang begitu kan?! Lagi pula siapa yang kau panggil _baka?! Aho!_" dan mereka saling bertukar pandang..bukan, bukan yang romantis itu, tapi malah seakan ada perang dunia ke sekian yang akan terjadi jika kita tak segera menghentikan mereka. *author sok serius*

"Sudah, hentikan kalian berdua. Lebih baik sambil mengisi waktu dan mumpung kita sudah di sini, ayo siram saja tanamannya." Kata Himuro dengan kalemnya memisahkan mereka berdua.

Dan kegiatan siram menyiram ini berakhir dengan perang semprot-semprotan air yang di dalangi oleh kedua remaja telat dewasa yang bahkan mengenai kedua insan yang tengah duduk manis sambil memainkan sebuah permainan papan yang kita kenal dengan nama Shogi.

"AAAOOOMIIINEEEEEE!" si pemilik bulu mata lentik dan mata hijau emerald seriosa sambil meluapkan emosinya karena daritadi kalah terus dan kini konsentrasinya terganggu.

(Reader : Author lagi di mode serius ya? . Author : he? Terkesan serius ya? Maap, lagi ngantuk)

Aomine Cuma senyum garing mendapat _death galre_ maut dari yang paling maut sampai mawut-mawut(?) yang berasal dari kawan hijau daunnya itu (emang band Hijau Daun?)

"_Wa-warui, midorima, A-akashi_, TAK sengaja... hehehe..." katanya

(kata 'tak' dalam bahasa jawa bisa jadi akuan atas suatu tindakan)

Sosok yang paling ditakuti itu hanya terdiam dalam hening di tempatnya duduk dengan posisi layaknya seorang raja, tak lama setelah itu bahunya bergetar, dia tertawa

'fufufu' begitulah bunyinya (serasa kayak nanyi lagu anak kecil) lalu si kapten bangkit dari kubur*gunting lewat* ralat-bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju kawan-kawan(budak-budaknya)nya.

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang, boleh aku ikut?" *bisik-bisik* tampaknya si kapten kece kita yang satu ini mengidap MKKB(Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia), stt, jangan bilang siapa-siapa looh ya

"Ooh! Bolehlah Akashi! Ayo kemari!" kata Aomine langsung bersemangat di balas anggukan dan senyum antusias dari Kagami dan Senyum kalem dari Himuro, Akashi dengan tenang menghampiri mereka dan bergabung dengan kesenangan mereka. Midorima yang melihat pemandangan langka itu cuma menghela nafas, membereskan papan permainannya dan pergi sebelum-

**Craaash**

Tubuhnya basah kuyup terguyur air keran yang jatuh tepat mengenai lucky itemnya yang berupa boneka kodok hijau yang tengah menjulurkan lidahnya saat ini, boneka 'imut' itu terpental sejauh beberapa meter ke arah Utara(halah)

"Ahahahaha! Sepertinya boneka kodokmu itu butuh air Midorima!" ejek Aomine

"Awas kau Aomine! Akan kubalas kau!" dendam Midorima tak bisa dibendung lagi dan dia mengamuk dengan menyemprotkan air ke kawan itemnya itu sampai terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran (AoMido : lu pikir polisi ama pencuri kancut gitu?!)

.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian~

"Anoo...permisi, apa disini ada yang namanya (full name)?" kata seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat kepada mereka yang tengah beristirahat setelah festival air mereka.

.

* * *

All thanks to you, my beloved readers, i wish you're satisfied with this.

This Thursday, i will have a final exam~ wish my luck :v

**Choutoru, ashidaakane7, hosimia cantiqi, guest, Rovi chan, Yuzu Nishikawa, Takatsuki Aina, AoiKitahara, Hyuga Kaname, farahlagiOOC, Kurotori Rei, Megane v, fuyuki208, Shinju Yoichi, ShanNeko, and all the other Readers**

I LOVE YOU FULL MINNA! *nangis kejer-kejer* huweee... kalian mendukungku... bahkan ada yang menyuruhku untuk mengenyampingkan ujianku :v (kamu sugoi sekali nak), aku aja sembunyi-sembunyi kayak maling pas update ini, ahahaha

betewe bahasa yang diatas efek praujian, nilaiku banyak yang gak beres, keuangan administrasi apa lagi, terus ada kartu penjajakan segala... sekolah yang aneh, heran aku ada yang mau sekolah di sini(lah lu kan sekolah di situ) jangan dibahas

See you in next chapter~


	25. Chapter 24

Sebenernya nama kecil sakurai itu siapa sih? sakurai apa Ryo? Terus camp ini udah berjalan berapa hari? Sepertinya aku pelupa sekali, dan aku males untuk membaca dari awal cerita camp musim panas ini...

Yahoo~ minna~ lama tak jumpa~

warning : OOC, gaje, humor garing, typo, nyeleneh, dan sebagainya

* * *

.

Chapter 24

**Author POV**

"Maaf, ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" balas si kapten dengan tatapan tajamnya. Emang matanya udah tajam kayak kucing dari dulu -_-, gak usah di pertanyakan, dia lagi bertanya secara biasa.

"Ooh! Teppei-san! _Long time no see_! _How do you do?_" sahut Himuro hangat kepada pemuda tersebut yang tengah menggandeng seorang anak SD yang sedang bersembunyi takut-takut di belakangnya.

"Aah! Himuro-kun, aku baik-baik saja, bukannya kau sedang di Amerika? Sedang apa kau disini? Dan Kagami-kun juga!" pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan keberadaan makhluk manis di hadapannya #dibantingHimuro

"Yo! _Long time no see Teppei!"_ Dan tak lupa juga Kagami langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memberinya senyum lima jarinya yang kelihatan polos tak berdosa #uhuk

"Kami sedang liburan musim panas disini, lalu kami berdua di ajak (name) untuk mengikuti camp pelatihan musim panas klub basket sekolahnya, dan disinilah kami" jelas Himuro

"Ooh... _naruhodo_(rupanya begitu), memang (name) memberitahuku kalau dia sedang ikut camp pelatihan, sepertinya dia melewatkan untuk memberitahu tentang kalian, tetap ceroboh seperti biasa ya..hahaha, Dan kalian tambah tinggi ya! Berapa sekarang tinggi kalian?" lanjut Teppei basa-basi

"168 cm" kata Himuro . "170 cm!" sahut Kagami

"Whoa! Kalian cepat tumbuh ya! Padahal masih kelas 2 smp..." kaget Teppei sambil mengelus kedua kepala pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Kagami-san, Himuro-san, halo.." sapa anak kecil yang dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang kakaknya.

"Halo juga Sakurai-kun, kamu tambah besar ya, sekarang kelas berapa?" sapa Himuro bersahabat

"Kelas 5 SD... ngomong-ngomong kakak di mana?" jawab anak kecil itu takut-takut

"entahlah, kami tari tadi-"

"OOOII! Kaliaaaan!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan dan ternyata itu kamu beserta teman-temanmu yang baru datang dari jalan-jalan kalian yang menyenangkan, panjang umur.

"(name)-nee-san!" Sakurai berlari dan memeluk kamu dengan erat

"Sakuraaaiiii! Kamu imut banget! Sini kakak peluk!" katamu sambil balas memeluknya erat

(Reader : meniru kebiasaan author ya? . Author : iya~)

'Irinya...' batin mereka-yang-kau-tau-siapa

Lalu kamu berganti pandangan dan berganti memeluk erat pemuda bersurai cokelat itu, kakakmu, Teppei

"Kakaaaaaak!" teriakmu bahagia . "Kak, elus kepalaku dong~" katamu manja

"Kau benar-benar tak berubah ya (name), oke, oke..." katanya sambil balas memelukmu dan mengusap-usap kepalamu. Tangannya yang besar selalu membuatmu nyaman.

'Aku seperti melihat seekor anak kucing berwujud seorang gadis yang imut' Batin mereka semua minus Sakurai dan Teppei yang gemes pengen melahap habis kamu yang tengah berada di zona nyamanmu.

"(name)-chin, siapa dia?" oh my god, sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan kupingmu atau memotong rambutmu yang kelewat panjang untuk seukuran anak laki-laki itu Murasakibara.

"dia kakaknya (name), Murasakibara-kun" jawab Himuro

"Murasakibara, Kise, Momoi, Kuroko, (name), kalian darimana?" kata si kapten mengabsen teman-teman(budak-budak atau anak-anak)nya yang tiba-tiba menghilang bagai di telen bumi dari tadi

"Kami jalan-jalan sebentar ke kuil tadi, Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan muka datarnya.

"Jalan-jalan di kuil? Di sekitar sini ada kuil?" tanya Akashi

"Begitulah~ (name)-chin yang tau jalannya..." jawab Murasakibara

"Hoo..." begitulah jawabnya dan selesai.

Kembali ke reuni kecil kamu yang mengharukan

"Kak, sedang apa kakak di sini? Bagaimana belajarmu? Bagaimana basketmu? Menurutmu bagaimana nilaiku? Apa ibu masih cerewet melihatnya? Kabar ayah bagaimana?" kamu sedang menghujani kakakmu itu dengan sederet pertanyaan yang membuat mereka yang mendengarnya pusing 10 keliling (biar genap, 7 keliling uda mainstream)

"Whoa, whoa, pelan-pelan... aku kesini begitu Reo dan Koutarou cerita kalau mereka bertemu denganmu, jadi aku kesini mumpung ada waktu luang, Belajarku baik-baik saja jika dibandingkan denganmu (disini kamu meninju perut kakakmu) #OHOK. Tentang basket baik-baik saja, anak kelas tiga sudah keluar dari klub untuk persiapan ujian, kurasa aku sudah memberitahumu. Menurutku nilaimu sudah bagus secara keseluruhan, pertahankan dan kalau bisa tingkatkan, siapa yang mengajarimu?" jelas panjang-kali-lebar-kali-tinggi pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Sakurai sedang bermain robot-robotan dengan Kagami(sakurai menginjak kedua kaki Kagami dan berpegangan pada kedua tangannya, lalu mengikuti langkah pemuda beralis cabang itu) dan Himuro mengawasi mereka berdua, siap-siap jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan(lho) :v

"Mereka berdua yang mengajariku, yang punya rambut merah rubi dan hijau daun pakai kacamata itu." Katamu sambil menunjuk mereka berdua yang sedang berbicara entah apa.

"Mereka hebat juga bisa mengajari kamu yang seperti 'ini'" komentarnya

"Kak, mau merasakan bogem gratis kedua?" katamu dengan senyum 'manis'.

"akan aku lanjutkan, ibu sudah bisa menerima, jadi jangan khawatir, tapi dia sangat 'heboh' begitu tau kalau kau ada di Osaka. Bagaimana kalau pulang dulu? Soal ayah, kabarnya baik-baik saja"

"Aku gak mau pulang. Lagipula dari mana dia tau?" Jawabmu yang kebetulan terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Seketika mereka hening, menunggu, menantikan kelanjutannya

"Dia nguping pembicaraanku dengan Reo dan Kutarou. Kenapa kau gak mau pulang?" tanyanya. "Eeh? Kenapa nee-chan nggak mau pulang? Nee-chan nggak sudah nggak sayang sama kami?" tanya adik kecilmu. Kamu hanya tersenyum pahit

"Aku masih sayang sama kalian semua, Saku-chan, hanya saja aku...aku hanya masih belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan ibu, aku tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan padanya...hahaha..." katamu dengan suara yang lesu dan menggaruk belakang kepalamu

"(name)-chan..." **Kriing, kriiing!** "Ah, ada telepon...**pik-pik** dari ibu..." Teppei kemudian menoleh ke arahmu, sadar akan maksudnya kamu menggeleng.

[Teppei, sekarang kau ada dimana?] suara dari sebrang sana membuat semangatmu terbang entah kemana dan kamu ingin pergi dari sana, sekarang juga. Saat kamu melangkah mundur kakakmu menggenggam tanganmu, memintamu untuk tetap disini.

"Aah, ibu, aku dan Sakurai sedang jalan-jalan, ada apa?" jawabnya

[jangan bohong pada ibu, Kau bertemu dengan (name) kan? Tolong biarkan ibu bicara dengannya]

**Reader POV**

DEG...DEG...DEG ukh, jantung, tolong jangan berdetak terlalu keras, kau membuatku semakin panik! Duh! Apaan sih pake acara pingin bicara segala?! Bukannya dia sudah gak peduli padaku?! Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kata-katanya waktu itu!

'Lakukanlah sesukamu, ibu sudah tak mau tau lagi, yang penting jangan sampai nilaimu jelek'

Bagitu! Sekarang ada apa lagi?! Buset, gue panik! Gue paniiiiik!

"Ha-halo?"

[halo (name)-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?] ukh, ini memang dia

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalau ibu?"

[ibu baik, sekarang kau ada di mana dan sedang apa?]

"Sekarang aku ada di gedung Yamaguchi, dan aku sedang mengikuti camp pelatihan klub basket sekolahku."

[Ooh... apa hubunganmu dengan klub basket sekolahmu? Jangan bilang kau menjadi anggota disana]

"Aku jadi salah satu manager mereka"

[ooh, Ibu dengar kalau klub basket sekolahmu sangat kuat, saat ibu mencari tau, mereka benar-benar luar biasa! Meskipun warna rambut mereka sedikit aneh, hahaha... Ibu jadi berharap kalau salah satu dari mereka manjadi menantu ibu, terutama yang rambutnya bewarna Hijau yang pakai kacamata itu, atau yang rambutnya warna merah atau yang kuning juga boleh! Bukankah dia Kise Ryota? Yang model itu?!]

Sepertinya dia antusias sekali, ini benar-benar gawat kalau ibu serius menginginkannya, kuharap tidak, jika iya, dengan senang hati aku akan terjun bebas ke kawah gunung Fuji, mungkin saja aku reinkarnasi ke kehidupan yang lebih baik.

[ehem, maaf ibu jadi kebawa,(Name)-chan, setelah kamu kuliah nanti kamu bisa melakukan apapun yang kamu mau, maka dari itu, kesampingkan dulu hobimu dan belajarlah dengan giat agar kamu masuk SMA dan universitas yang bagus...] mulai lagi, sudah cukup menjadi anak baiknya, aku akan mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Ibu ingin aku berhenti?"

[Bukan berhenti, tapi menundanya]

*sigh* "Menunda yaa...Iya kalau aku masih hidup sampai nanti bu, kalau aku mati sebelum itu tercapai bagaimana?"

**Author POV**

Kamu mengucapkan dasar dari keinginanmu yang menjadikanmu sangat memegang teguh kepribadianmu, kamu sadar akan hal ini setelah kematian kakekmu yang tercinta, terakhir kali kamu melihatnya beliau masih mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang kesukaannya, suaranya yang berat dan seakan menggema di seluruh rumah, senyumannya yang hangat, tangannya yang besar, kebiasaannya untuk duduk membaca koran dan minum kopi di teras rumah... dan tak lama setelah itu, kamu melihat jasadnya terbujur kaku di selimuti kain hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kakekmu yang kamu sayangi telah tiada.

Sesaat setelah kamu mengucapkannya, semua orang disana melebarkan matanya dan menoleh ke arahmu, memasang wajah terkejut mereka, hati mereka tertohok akan ucapan gadis yang mereka kenal sangat periang. Dan Kagami otomatis menutup telinga Sakurai yang masih polos itu.

[APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?! (FULL NAME)! DARIMANA KAU-]

"Ibu, umur manusia tak ada yang tau, mereka-bukan, kita tak tahu umur kita sampai kapan, selama apa kita hidup di dunia ini, yang terpenting bagiku saat ini adalah membuat kenangan bahagia sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum terlambat, 'hidup akan membosankan jika kau melakukan hal yang tak kau sukai', kakek pernah mengatakannya padaku, dan kurasa itu benar" kamu memotong omongan ibumu, wajahmu masih menyunggingkan senyum, suaramu dengan tenang menyampaikan perasaanmu, matamu menyorotkan kesedihan, sekaligus ketegaran dan semangat.

[Sampai segitunya kamu tidak ingin melepaskannya?]

"Iya, aku tidak mau melepaskannya, tenang saja bu, akan kuusahakan agar nilaiku tetap seimbang" jawabmu. Ibumu terdiam sejenak.

[... mengenai kalimat tadi... kakekmu pernah mengatakannya padamu? Kapan?] tanya ibumu dengan nada serius, dia tak percaya ayahnya yang dia ketahui selalu menyukuri apa yang telah didapat mengatakan kata yang kedengarannya seperti... begitulah. Kamu terdiam sejenak, mengambil nafas agak panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Lalu kamu berjalan pergi dari sana.

"... di dalam mimpi, malam hari sebelum kakek meninggal, aku bermimpi tentangnya, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan naik mobil miliknya, kurasa. Dia memakai kemeja hitam dengan garis kotak-kotak warna putih, sabuk warna cokelat dan celana warna... _are? Okashii na,_(apa? Aneh sekali) aku sudah tidak ingat apa yang dia pakai... saat itu..."

**Tes... **

**.**

**Tes...**

Setetes dua tetes air mata keluar dari matamu, tangan dan bibirmu mulai gemetar, kamu sudah menemukan tempat yang sepi dan berhenti di sana

*hiks* "Di mimpiku kakek selalu tersenyum, kadang dia tertawa di sela-sela kami berbincang, aku sudah tak ingat kami sedang membicarakan apa.*hiks* Lalu dia berhenti dan kami berdua sampai di sebuah bangunan yang indah, kami melanjutkan obrolan kami sambil memandangi bangunan yang berkilauan warna-warni dan langit malam yang penuh bintang...*hiks*" lanjutmu, air matamu mulai deras mengalir. Ibumu di sebrang sana masih diam, mendengarkan cerita pertemuan terakhir putrinya dengan kakeknya yang ia cintai.

"Berarti kakek saat itu seperti sedang pamitan kepadamu, beruntungnya kamu, (name)-chan" sahut suara yang kamu kenal, lalu kamu menoleh kearah suara itu.

*hiks* "_nii-san_..." panggilmu, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan memelukmu, lalu mengusap kepalamu

[Ya sudah kalau begitu, ibu tak akan ikut campur lagi, tapi berjanjilah agar nilaimu di sekolah tetap bagus, ibu tutup ya]

"Iya..."**pip** dan percakapan dengan ibumu selesai sampai disini. Kamu balas memeluk kakakmu erat, menangis di dadanya yang bidang

*hiks* "kak... aku kangen kakek...*hiks*" katamu di sela tangisanmu. Kakakmu memelukmu lebih erat, menyembunyikan wajahmu dengan lengannya, dan terus mengusap punggung dan puncak kepalamu sampai kamu tenang.

Dan orang-orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang hanya bisa memandangi kalian.

.

.

Saat makan siang~

Setelah memasak untuk para anggota kamu pergi ke padang rumput kecil di tengah hutan dekat gedung, membawa sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu sambil duduk-duduk bersantai disana dan mendengarkan musik dari earphone ponselmu. Sesaat sebelum waktunya makan siang adik dan kakakmu pamit pulang. Kamu sedang melamun, berkhayal, sekedar mengembalikan moodmu sambil memandangi langit yang cerah hari ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang memelukmu dari belakang, dan saat ini orang itu duduk di belakangmu sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahumu, dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalamu kamu sedikit terganggu.

"Kau mau apa Atsushi? Lagi pula kau sudah selesai makan?" tanyamu, lalu di depan matamu ada 2 kotak cemilan menggantung dari kedua tangannya yang besar.

"aku sudah makan, terima kasih atas makanannya, enak sekali. (name)-chin, mau cokelat? Atau permen?" tawarnya. Lalu kamu meraih kotak berisi batang cokelat _Premium Dark Chocolate,_ tulisannya membuatmu menaikkan sebelah alismu.

"_Dark chocolate_? Kukira kau suka yang manis, Atsushi, cokelat jenis ini pahit lho." Katamu

"Eeh~ _maji?_ Tapi tak apa, aku pernah baca kalau cokelat itu bisa membuat perasaan menjadi lebih baik... itu buat (name)-chin... makin pahit berarti makin banyak cokelatnya kan~?" jawabnya malas.

Kamu hanya menghela nafas maklum, membuka bungkusnya, menyuil sedikit cokelat batangan berwarna cokelat yang hampir terlihat seperti hitam itu, kemudian memakannya, tak lupa kamu juga menyodorkannya ke Murasakibara dan Murasakibara memakannya.

"Ukh... pahit..." keluhnya, kamu bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang merengut tak suka, kamu terkekeh karenanya. Angin tenang berhembus di padang rumput itu, kamu memejamkan mata, kali ini Murasakibara hanya diam menikmati suasana ini, dengan gadis yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik, wajah menangisnya tadi membuatnya makin 'manis' di mata pemuda bersurai ungu itu. Dia tak akan mengungkit-ungkit kejadian tadi, saat gadis yang duduk di depannya ini menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, itu pasti bukan hal yang menyenangkan bagi gadis itu, makanya dia akan diam saja dan membiarkan ketenangan merasuk di antara mereka.

"Daritadi kucari, ternyata kau ada di sini Murasakicchi, sedang apa?... ng? siapa yang kau peluk itu?" datanglah kise yang otomatis mengganggu ketenangannya, Pemuda surai kuning itu lalu mengintip siapa yang sedang duduk di depan kawan besarnya itu

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini Kise-chin?" balas Murasakibara dengan nada dan ekspresi tak sukanya.

"AAAH! (NAME)-CCHI! Kenapa kau mau-maunya dipeluk sama Murasakicchi-ssu?!" teriak Kise

"He... memang aneh ya?" jawabmu cuek "Kenapa kau tidak ikut duduk disini saja Ryouta? Hari ini cuacanya bagus" lanjutmu datar sambil bersender di tubuh pemuda bersurai ungu yang sedang berbunga-bunga bagai padang bunga di negeri bunga yang indah(what the-?!).

Kise terdiam sejenak, sepertinya kamu benar-benar ingin tenang, lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemandangan di sekitarnya, angin semilir berhembus menyibakkan rambut pirangnya (kalau boleh kusebut begitu) sinar matahari juga tak terlalu panas saat ini, di tambah kicauan burung di pohon yang rindang. Dia tersenyum lalu juga merebahkan diri di samping kalian berdua dengan tangan yang dia silangkan di tengkuknya.

.

_Edelweiss... edelweiss, every morning you greet me_

_Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever..._

_Edelweiss...edelweiss, bless my home land forever..._

_._

Kamu menyenandungkan lagu pendek yang kamu pelajari SD dulu, suara siang lebih jelas dan tinggi dibanding suara pagi, dan suaramu yang merdu menambah kenyamanan suasana di sana, kalian hampir saja tertidur jika tak ada suara berisik yang berasal dari-

"Yo kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Akashi mencari kalian, cepatlah kembali!"-satu satunya pria eksotis di kelompok Kiseki No Sedai itu, Aomine Daiki tentunya.

"Aah! Gara-gara Aominecchi aku jadi tidak bisa tidur deh! Padahal tadi sudah enak-enaknya-ssu! Aominecchi gak peka!" protes Kise dengan bibir yang di manyunkan dan berekspresi kesal

"Apa maksudmu gak peka ha?! Lagipula habis ini kita ada latihan! Kalian malah enak-enakan disini!" Aomine gak mau kalah. Kamu dan Murasakibara mencuekkan mereka, berdiri dan berjalan santai kembali ke gedung, lalu ke Gym.

.

.

**Reader POV**

"Nee (name)-chan, nanti malam mau main ikut kami main game nggak?"

"Game? Game apa? Di mana?"

"King Game! Sepertinya sekarang sedang tren, aku pernah melihatnya sekali dan sepertinya menarik! Gimana? Mau mencobanya?" sepertinya dia benar-benar tertarik dengan game itu, dan sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

"Yaah, aku pernah memainkannya... baiklah, aku ikut, di mana? Dan siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Senangnya~ nanti habis makan malam di kamar Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun, Mukkun, dan Himuro-san! Waah, aku tidak sabar lagi deeh!"

"Iya-ya, jadi tidak sabar~" . "Istirahat 10 menit!" . "_Hai!_" . "Ayo (name)-chan! Saatnya melayani para cowok~ hehe~" mungkin akan lebih tepat kusebut para tuan muda ya~ jadi 'pelayan' para cowok laknat dan berdosa itu benar-benar menguji mentalku. Ah, aku sudah nggak merasakan apa-apa kalau di dekat Sei-kun dan Daiki, masih deg-degan, wajahku juga masih terasa memanas tiap di dekat mereka, tapi tidak separah yang lalu-lalu, _i think i can make it some how_. Syukurlah.

ah, satsuki lupa menjawab siapa saja yang akan ikut nanti... ah biarlah, nanti juga tau sendiri

.

.

Eng... selain GOM dan Kuroko, ada Tatsuya, Kagami dan... "Kenapa Nijimura-senpai juga ada di sini?" aku agak heran.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka kalau aku bergabung dengan kalian?" ah, dia tersinggung, mulutnya maju, lagi.

"Bukan, hanya tidak biasa saja, aku senang senpai datang dan bergabung dengan kami, lebih rame" setidaknya dia nanti bisa mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan yang kemungkinan pasti terjadi nanti, hahaha, dasar pikiranku ini...

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita menentukan?" benar juga kata Kuroko, dan sepertinya semua orang sedang bersemangat malam ini, kayaknya bakal ada ajang pelampiasan dendam deh.

"Aku sudah membuat stik! Yang jadi raja yang dapat stik yang ujungnya warna biru~" wah, dia benar-benar sudah menyiapkannya.

"Ambil secara bersamaan ya~ SEKARANG!"

**Set**

Nah, aku dapat apa ya? Ah, merah. Siapa yang dapat biru?

"Ah! Kise dapet biru!" Daiki heboh deh... Ryouta ya... ini akan sangaaat merepotkan.

**Normal POV**

"Yeeee~ aku dapeet~ naah, _minna-san_ sekarang turuti aku-ssu~" kata Kise riang.

Wajah mereka semua di tekuk, 'ini menyebalkan' pikir mereka bersamaan.

"hem... pertama... Aominecchi harus membakar semua majalah Mai-chan-nya yang dia bawa ke sini-ssu~" . "HA?! Seenaknya saja kau! Aku tidak mau! Memangnya kau siapa?!" . "Aku adalah 'raja'mu saat ini, jadi turuti saja perintahku-ssu!" . "Emang ada 'raja' melambai sepertimu?! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" . "Daiki, turuti Ryouta, lagipula dari awal kau sudah tidak diperbolehkan membawa majalah itu." . "O-oke Akashi..."

**Bwooosh...**

"Hiks...Mai-chan..." tangis Aomine mendramatisir dengan lampu sorot yang entah dari mana (sumpah! Ni lampu sorot dari mana seh?! Serem amat!) ehem, lupakan.

"Coba Kagamicchi ngegombalin Himuro-san dan (name)-cchi" Kata Kise sok penasaran. 'Soalnya Kagamicchi paling gak peka diantara kami jika (name)-cchi gak dihitung' batinnya.

Kagami blushing seketika, dia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya, dia tak mau cari ribut dan ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Pertama Kagami mendekati Himuro yang tengah berdiri dag-dig-dug ingin tau apakah 'adik'nya ini bisa menggoda orang apa enggak, masalahnya dia tak pernah tertarik ama hal begituan

"Tatsuya..." panggil Kagami

"Ada apa, Taiga?" balas Himuro dengan senyumnya.

"... Begini... dari dulu... aku menyukai senyumanmu, yang selalu ada untukku, tapi, apa aku boleh sedikit serakah lagi? Aku ingin senyumanmu hanya untukku mulai sekarang..." kata Kagami malu-malu. 'Buset! Dari mana dapet tuh kata?!' Batin Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Momoi, Nijimura, Midorima, Akashi, kamu, dan Kagami sendiri :v

Himuro blushing seketika dan megap-megap tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. 'Ke-kenapa aku berdebar begini?! Inikan hanya permainan!' oh.. Himuro sedang labil saat ini pembaca, pikirannya yang selalu kalem dan tenang itu sekarang lagi minggat entah kemana tanpa ijin, pamit, atau laporan dulu ama dia.

Lalu Kagami berdehem, dan melangkah padamu, kamu menatapnya lurus, tepat pada matanya yang sekarang sedang beralih melihat tempat lain, rona merahnya semakin parah, dan tak lama setelah itu Kagami menutup pipi, hidung dan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, dia menunduk dan mendekat padamu, seperti akan membisikkan sesuatu yang memalukan, matanya masih melihat ke arah lain. Kamu masih menatapnya penasaran.

"_actually, i don't really good at this, but...*sigh* i... i want you..."_ katanya malu-malu, kamu membatu, dengan senyum yang masih terpajang kaku di wajahmu, kamu bisa merasakan kalau wajahmu memerah dan memanas saat ini.

Momoi dan Nijimura menatap cengo ketiga 'saudara persegururan' yang tengah di atmosfir romantis mereka. Dan para GOM + Kuroko bersumpah akan menghabisi pemuda beralis cabang itu malam ini begitu game ini selesai. Rasanya Kagami kok jadi objek balas dendam terus sih?

.

* * *

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... aku kangen pacar(laptop)ku! #pelukketchup :v, sumpah deh ya, pas ujian nggak murid nggak guru sama aja, muridnya nyontek secara terang-terangan gitu dibiarin, bahkan ada yang sampe teriak lho "no 24 C!" kayak gitu, hewot banget, salut gue :v

aku memang lagi ujian, tapi kuusahain tiap minggu apdet~ aku gak mau ngebiarin pembacaku jadi lumut*plaak*

aduh, akhirnya ada juga yang komen pingin di jadikan komik, jujur, aku juga pingin! pingin banget! tinggal ngubah nama dan wujud tokohnya aja kan? ngeh, tapi aku masih buruk dalam gestur, proporsi, ruang, garis aja masih putus-putus, pokoknya an to the jir deh. -,-"

Yuzu Nishikawa : akhem, aku sebenernya juga gak bisa mbayangin Akashi bertingkah kayak gitu :v

fuyuki208 : iya, yang terakhir muncul itu Kiyoshi Teppei sambil nggandeng Sakurai Ryo. Selamat menikmati chap ini~

IzumiTetsuya : ternyata kokoro kalian bertiga mulai lelah ya? ambil p*cari swit biar ion tetep kejaga *bletak* kampret sekali, bersenang dahulu bersusah kemudian, oh sungguh kampret sekali, chap depan kayaknya fansernya Murasaki deh, kalau bisa diitung begitu..

Shinju Yoichi : iya! kamu! pikiran evilmu sangat sugoi nak! persis aku pas smp kelas 3 sampe bela-belain kabur dari pelajaran tambahan dan berakhir di kejar satpam *plaak* eh, ini true story loh, somplak banget yah gue :v

hosimia cantiqi : iye, iye udah lanjut nih...

ashidaakane7 : aih, bibirnya pasti lembut ya akane-chan~? aku aja mimisan membayangkannya~*bo'ong* :p kalo fansernya Akashi kebanyakan aku bakal didepak sama fans kisedai yang lain~

AoiKitahara : enak aja tanggung jawab, kan salahmu sendiri teriak malem-malem gitu :p _hai! ganbarimasu!_

Kurotori Rei : dasar remaja labil#ditendang . ini lanjutannya~

Alice dreamland : he? suka karakternya disini? karakternya disini mungkin terlalu ke-shoujo prince-an kali yah? :v ini dah lanjuuuut~

Choutoru : ukh... aku harap ada waktu, biaya dan kemampuan yang mencukupi, aku juga pingin nggambar komik dan diterbitkan di seluruh Indonesia, kalo bisa sampe luar negeri T^T kayaknya masih belum bisa terwujud dalam waktu dekat :'v (sumpah, gue pingin nangis)

Guest : seru yaa... terima kasih~

kryst : ini udah next~ terima kasih dukungan dan pujiannya~

farahlagiOOC : enggak, UKK-ku belom selesai, sikap mereka kekanakan banget yaa~ Akashi, turunkan guntingmu atau aku gak akan memunculkanmu di chap selanjutnya, ataupun memberimu kesempatan mendekati reader lagi. *Akashi nurunin gunting, mewek" gak usah pura-pura nangis, gak mempan.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya minna~

see you in next chapter!

jangan lupa reviewnya~


	26. Chapter 25

*lempar pensil* sialan! kok kayaknya kagak pernah abis-abis sih ujian idup gue?!#abaikan

warning : humor garing, OOC, typo, gaje, nistaan homo, sadistik dan masochist, deelel

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Author POV**

Saat ini, para pemuda-pemudi yang kita cintai sedang bermain di malam camp musim panas mereka(yang entah sudah hari yang ke berapa). Dan mereka sedang bermain King Game dimana saat ini Kise Ryouta, si _small forward_ klub basket menjadi 'raja' mereka semua. Penderitaan Aomine dan Kagami selesai terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu~ aku ingin Kurokocchi berdandan perempuan-ssu! Pasti manis!" katanya nista. Lainnya langsung mengalami _error loading brain_. Lalu kamu berdiri, mengambil wig yang entah darimana, bedak dan sisir. Lalu kamu duduk di depan Kuroko.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan merubahmu menjadi gadis manis Kuroko~" katamu dengan senyum cerah. Mengucur keringat dingin di kepala Kuroko, dia menatapmu horor. Kamu mengabaikannya dan mulai mendandaninya.

'rambutnya lembut, wajahnya juga manis, kulitnya yang putih ngepas banget... Yosh!' batinmu mensurvei

.

.

.

Kalian semua sedang terdampar sekarat di kamar.

"_A-ano... minna-san... daijoubu-desuka?_" panggil Kuroko,

'Kami nggak baik-baik saja dasar setan! Kau ingin mengambil pergi kewarasan kami ha?!' batin kalian nista bersamaan.(kalian bayangin aja Kuroko yang pake wig terus didandani kayak cewek gitu*nosebleed*)

Untuk kepentingan cerita, tak lama kemudian kalian sadar dengan muka yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan dan pikiran yang tak layak dijelaskan*plaak*.

"untuk Momoicchi... jangan memaksaku untuk mencoba masakanmu-ssu... etto... untuk selamanya-ssu..." kata Kise ragu-ragu takut-takut karena dia rapuh-rapuh(halah). Momoi menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"_Ki-chan wa hidoi!_ Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?! Kau kejam sekali! Aku benci kamu! Ayo (name)-chan!" kata Momoi sambil menggandeng tanganmu dan akan mengajakmu kembali ke kamar. Kamu menahannya.

"Gamenya masih belum selesai Satsuki-chan, sebenarnya maksud Ryouta adalah, kamu harus meningkatkan kemampuan memasakmu kalau ingin menjadi istri yang baik... apalagi kau sudah menemukan pria idamanmu, dia tak ingin mengganggu kalian, dia hanya tak bisa menemukan kata-katanya. Dan Ryouta, mulai sekarang kau memasak sendiri untuk makananmu." Katamu sambil men-death glare kawan kuningmu yang tengah menciut. Takut kamu akan melahapnya saat ini.

"_Kise-kun, kimi wa baka-desu_"(Kise-kun, kamu bodoh) komen Kuroko poker face.

"_baka da" _(dasar bodoh) komen Nijimura dan Kagami bersamaan.

"_baka da ne" _(memang bodoh ya) komen Himuro dengan suara dan senyum kalemnya.

"_aho"_ (goblok :v) komen Aomine sambil menggali harta karun di telinganya.

"_hmph, kudaranai-nanodayo_" (dasar tidak berguna) Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku rasa kau harus menambah kosakata di otakmu yang sempit itu, Ryouta" kata Akashi dengan menyilangkan tangannya dan senyum _cool_nya.

"_Kise-chin wa aho~"_ (Kise-chin bodoh~) komen Murasakibara tidak menghayati(?) sambil nyemil, dan Kise makin pundung berkuadrat di pojokan. Momoi puas melihatnya yang tersiksa dan mood bermainnya dengan cepat kembali.

(author : dasar sadis. Momoi : biarin week!*julurin lidah* . Author : Akashi, pinjam gunting . Akashi : Baiklah *nyerahin gunting*. Author : kemarikan lidahmu nak Momoi~ *evil smile* Momoi : *ngacir* . akashi : *sweatdrop*) wah, yandere mode on O_O".

"Yosh! Mari kita lanjutkan lagi~ sekarang tarik lagi stiknya~" kata Momoi riang, sepertinya mereka _skip time_ di giliran Kise ini... Kise yang malang, satu kata dariku untukmu nak : **RASAIN****!**

Dan, ternyata oh ternyata, karena _evil mind_ku sudah meraja lela, kali ini Momoi sendiri yang mendapat stik birunya, dia sekarang yang menjadi 'raja'nya, eh, mungkin lebih pantas kusebut _pink rose queen?_ :v

Nah~ mari kita mulai saja~

"_yatta!_ Aku yang dapat stik biru~ sekarang apa yang harus kupinta ya~ huhum~" kata Momoi riang dengan pose sok berpikir gaya imut, padahal ya gak imut-imut amat, malah menurutku gak imut sama sekali*plaak* aduh, Cuma _moe_. *Momoi blushing*(nah, puas kan lu?)

"o-oke~ yang pertama~ hem...Tetsu-kun! Cium aku!" katanya bersemangat 45.

"ha?" reaksi orang-orang disana. Memasang tampang terbodoh mereka.

"ci-um a-ku" kata Momoi memutus kata-katanya, agar bisa lebih dimengerti.

Kuroko Cuma menghela nafas, lalu memegang kedua pundak Momoi, menatapnya lurus dan momoi udah mulai blushing. Kalian masih membatu dengan sweat drop yang setia menggantung.

'Hoi oi, Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya/Kuro-chin/Kuroko. Kau serius? Tunggu, KAU BENAR-BENAR SERIUS AKAN MENCIUMNYA?!'

"Tolong persiapkan dirimu Momoi-san." Katanya dengan tatapannya yang datar tapi sedikit menunjukkan keseriusan. Inget, **sedikit** :v

"_Hai!"_ kata Momoi tambah semangat, tersenyum lebar sambil menutup matanya dan mengangkat jempolnya, tapi...

**Sruut... tes... tes...**

Ada sungai merah yang baru terbentuk dan sumbernya berasal dari hidung cantik sang ratu -_-". Kuroko jadi agak... gimana... gitu dan mengurungkan niatnya, merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, lalu mengelap hidung 'ratu'nya saat ini.

"Tolong kendalikan dirimu Momoi-san" katanya datar agak ngerasa gak enak karena ngomongin gitu pada cewek.

"EH?!" dan karena Momoi gak sadar, dia terkejut mengetahui kalau dianya mimisan secara terang-terangan dihadapan pria yang dia sukai. Rasanya pingin gali lubang dan masuk kedalamnya terus gak keluar-keluar kan? Pasti malu banget tuh. Yang lainnya berusaha untuk menahan tawanya semampunya. Lalu Kuroko hanya mencium dahinya saja. Bagi Momoi itu sudah lebih dari cukup :v

"Sayang sekali ya~ Satsuki-chan~" katamu mengejek. Momoi menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka, Kuroko menghela nafas lega. 'mereka kekanakan sekali...' batinmu sweatdrop.

"oke, selanjutnya~ Midorin~ kamu harus mempraktekkan pose _neko _yang paling _moe_ yang kamu bisa!" perintah Momoi. Kacamata Midorima seketika itu juga pecah berkeping-keping.

"_n-neko?_" kata Midorima membeo plus sweatdrop dan muka pucet kayak gak disiram matahari satu tahun.

"_hai! Neko-desu!"_ balas Momoi mengiyakan dengan aura cerahnya.

Momoi emang rese' kalo lagi laper#dibanting. Bercanda, pikiran Momoi yang evil mulai aktif, terbukti dengan adanya korban nistanya yang ketiga saat ini. Bisa bayangin tuh _green tsundere prince_ berpose Neko yang moe-moe itu? Aku sih gak bisa bayangin yah (nah loh, terus gimana?) oke, akan kubuat idol kalian ini 'sedikit' OOC di bagian ini.

Midorima terdiam,

.

10 menit...

masih membatu.

.

30 menit...

masih diem,

.

45 menit...

"BURUAN GOBLOK KEBURU PAGI DASAR SOMPLAK!"#BLETAAAAK

Karena kebaikan hati(?) sang mantan kapten untuk 'membersihkan' kepalanya dengan kipas kertas karton ukuran jumbo, Midorima pun sadar dari tidur panjangnya(?) dan mulai mengangkat tangannya perlahan sambil gemetar dan menunjukkan wajah yang horor, menekuk jari-jarinya dan pergelangan tangannya ke depan, mulai mendekatkannya ke pipi, wajahnya mulai merona parah, rasanya dia bisa tumbang kapan saja. Lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping...

"N-nyaa..."

...

MARI KITA BERJOGET BERSAMA PEMBACA! SANG PANGERAN TSUNDERE KITA TELAH LULUS UJI COBA KEWARASAN DAN DINYATAKAN 100% _OUT OF CHARACTER DAN HILANG MARTABAT TSUNDERENYA_ BERKAT SAYA!*plaak* ehem, kembali ke topik. Intinya, ke-moe-annya bahkan melebihi kucing yang asli, dan mereka saat ini mengajukan pencemaran nama jelek ke pengadilan terdekat.

(reader : jangan main-main terus author! Yang bener dong! . Author : aku serius kok, mungkin efek mulai laper?*digampar sandal cap bambu item*)

*jepret* Midorima mendengar sesuatu dan itu berasal dari ponselmu.

"... apa yang kau lakukan (name)?" katanya mulai curiga

"Ha? E-enggak... nggak ngapa-ngapain kok..." katamu sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk.

"... kau ... memotretku barusan kan?"

"a... ahahaha... ha-habis sayang banget kalo gak diabadikan..."

"HAPUS ITU" . "nggak mau." . "hapus, (name)" . "kalo aku bilang nggak ya nggak" . "hapus itu atau aku akan-" . "kalau kau melakukan sesuatu, aku akan menyebarkannya di internet dan menjualnya dengan harga tinggi" ups, keceplosan, dan Midorima mulai melangkah mendekat, kamu otomatis sembunyi di belakang sosok yang tak terkalahkan diantara mereka bahkan Midorima kalah dengannya padahal dia jauh lebih tinggi dan besar dari orang tersebut..(NGEK)

"Pose tadi kan sayang kalau nggak di abadikan, kau setujukan Sei?" tanyamu, dalam hati kamu masih takut-takut, tapi kamu lebih sayang sama foto tadi.

"aku setuju denganmu, boleh aku minta?" katanya sambil pengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Oke~" dan kamu membagi foto berharga itu dengan sang kapten. Yang lain ikut-ikutan.

"KENAPA KALIAN IKUT-IKUTAN-NANODAYO?!"

"Sayang kalo gak punya~" jawab mereka bebarengan dengan senyum cerah minta di gampar pake pantat wajan yang item itu. Midorima tepok jidat dan sujud guling-guling (bisa bayangin?)

"Selanjutnya~ Kagamin! Aku ingin kau..." Momoi memutus kata-katanya. Kagami menelan ludah, tegang menyelimuti mereka berdua karena yang lainnya masih ber moe ria dengan foto tadi. Midorima di ikat tali tambang dan rantai plus gembok(?) biar gak macem-macem.

"etto... karena kemampuan merayumu yang (tak disangka) hebat, coba bikin Akashi-kun blushing." Kata Momoi masang wajah watados dan menunjuk kaptennya yang menoleh tajam pada mereka.

**GLEK**

"Ha... harus?" kagami mulai panik bung!

"iya, harus~" kata Momoi tak menghiraukan death glare kaptennya.

Suasana seketika itu juga menegang, hawa dingin malam merasuk tulang, aura-aura gak enak nan dingin menusuk tulang mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu, nada-nada yang membangkitkan bulu kudukpun mulai berkumandang. Kalian semua otomatis berhenti ber moe ria, wajah kalian kayak orang ambeien berbulan-bulan, sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan, dan kalian menatap horor sepasang pemuda yang sama-sama berambut merah(walaupun yang satunya warna item di pangkalnya sih) yang sedang berhadapan saat ini, saling bertatap muka, yang satu udah kayak mau gali kubur aja dan yang satu tetep _stay cool_.

**DEG...**

**.**

**.**

**DEG...**

**.**

**.**

**DEG...**

**.**

**.**

Buset, serasa jantung udah mau copot aja nih.

Setelah berdag-dig-dug riang gembira(eh), akhirnya Kagami mulai membuka mulutnya takut-takut, kalian mengikuti gerak mulutnya, tapi dia menutupnya kembali, kalian kecewa, Akashi masih dengan sabar menunggu sambil menatap kalian dan suasana yang (baginya) sangat lucu, dia hampir saja ketawa tapi dalam hati demi jaga image. Kagami menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, dan menatap Akashi lurus *masuk mode serius*

"Akashi... memang kita baru saja ketemu, tapi... pikiranku begitu terperangkap dalam bayang sosokmu, cinta tidak peduli tentang waktu dan aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama, _my beautiful red king_." Katanya sambil menunjukkan senyum terlembutnya *author epilepsi*

UOOOOKH! KAGAMIIII! KEMANA SISI GAK PEKA DAN OON-MU ITU NAK?! JANGAN-JANGAN KAMU PUNYA KEPRIBADIAN GANDA JUGA?!*get plak-ed*ehem, maaf.

Kalian seketika itu juga jawdrop berjamaah seakan menciptakan patung totem jenis baru... dan Akashi... masih berwajah datar tapi matanya sedikit membulat-eh, tunggu

*zoom in*

aku melihat... ada semburat tipis di wajahnya... dan oh, dia menutupinya dengan punggung tangannya dan menunduk saat ini...

...

DEMI KOLORNYA EYANG GENDERUWOOW! AKASHI BLUSHING GEGARA GOMBALNYA KAGAMI! PADAHAL MEREKA SAMA-SAMA COWOK NORMAL(?)! Sepertinya kiamat memang sudah dekat yee~

Setelah di silent mode, kamu memotret pemandangan sekali seumur hidup(?) itu, sebanyak-banyaknya dengan kualitas sebagus-bagusnya, dan memperoleh hasil yang memuaskan para fangirl, kamu mulai menyeringai evil sambil melihat hasil jepretan itu yang menghasilkan foto terlaknat yang pernah ada. Dan sekelilingmu (kecuali Aomine, Kagami dan Akashi) merinding disko merasakan hawa gelapmu.

"Woaa~ _nice kagamin! Saiko da yo~_ dan Akashi-kun nggak boleh protes dalam bentuk apapun~ untuk sekarang dan seterusnya~" kata Momoi untuk mencegah malam berdarah terjadi.

"Selanjutnya, Ki-chan, pakailah baju maid ini, lalu bersikap dan berdandanlah seperti perempuan! Ini perintah~" kata Momoi riang sambil membawakan sehelai baju maid yang entah dia dapat dari mana, jangan-jangan punyamu lagi.

"_Na-nande?! Yada-ssu!_ Aku nggak mau memakainya! Itu lebih cocok dipakai (name)-cchi-ssu _no!_" tolak Kise

"_Ryouta, sore wa jouou-sama no meere da."_(Ryouta, itu adalah perintah ratu) katamu dengan nada sarkastik dan tatapan tajam, sambil berpose bagai wartawan yang telah siap untuk memotret berita berbesar abad ini.

"_ukh... hai..hai..wakatta-ssu no.._jangan begitu dong (name)-cchi.._. _serem tau..." kata Kise mengambil pakaian itu dan menuju ruang ganti. Dia dandan sendiri...

20 menit, kemudian...

**Sraak**

Kise keluar dari ruang ganti, um... lebih tepatnya kamar mandi karena sudah jelas disana gak ada ruang ganti, ini bukan mall.

Kise diam berdiri, menundukkan wajahnya dan mengalikannya ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Kalian membatu bersama, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa hati, tanpa jiwa(lho)

"Wah, tak kusangka cocok juga" komentarmu, kamu yang pertama kali bersuara setelah beberapa detik kalian membatu menatap pemuda blonde itu.

"Tapi ototnya yang kekar mengganggu yah" komentar Momoi sambil memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Kamu mengangguk setuju.

"Coba singkirin ototmu, Ryouta, mengganggu saja" . "MANA BISA-SSU!" . "dia benar-benar berbakat jadi model..." . "maksudmu Model majalah fujoshi?" . "Huwaaa! Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu! Aku nggak mau jadi model majalah begituan-ssu!" . "Kise-san, aku adalah fans nomor satumu*pft*" . "Bahkan Himuro-san juga?!" . "Oho... cocok-cocok, sekarang coba hidangkan sesuatu Kise" . "Nijimura-senpai! Jangan ikut-ikutan mereka dong!" . "Kise... sepertinya jenis kelaminmu itu harus dipertanyakan sekali lagi ke dokter..." . "Aku cowok tulen Kagamicchi!"

Dan keributan itu terus berlangsung, Akashi? Dia masih membatu, kesadarannya seketika melayang entah kemana. Efek Cross dressing yang luar binasa, bahkan sang kapten yang dikenal selalu _stay cool_ dimana saja kapan saja ini tak bisa berkutik. Dan Midorima... kacamatanya langsung pecah tadi, dalam semalam dia sudah memecahkan 2 kacamatanya gegara kenistaan kawan sejenisnya, kacamata itu mahal lho, Midorima yang malang... dan kamu, tentu saja kamu tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil foto Kise sebanyak dan sebagus mungkin.

"_Maa, maa,_ kalian berhentilah bertengkar, mari kita lanjutkan, Ki-chan, jangan lepaskan itu sampai game ini selesai." Kata Momoi. Kise pundung di pojokan, lalu setelah itu keluarlah suara yang kerap muncul di film horor *hiks* *hiks*, suara tangisan yang entah milik siapa dan dari mana(udah jelas kalo itu dari Kise kan?)

"Aomine-kun, bersujudlah dihadapanku dan bilang 'aku adalah monyet terhina, terendah dan termesum yang pernah ada' katakan itu sambil teriak yang keras yaa~" wush! Momoi sepertinya puya dendam kesumat sama _exotic prince_ kita ini.

"HA?! JANGAN BERCANDA SATSUKI! AKU TAK AKAN MAU MELAKUKANNYA!" protes Aomine

"A-o-mi-ne-kun~ saat ini, kata-kataku itu..." Momoi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"AB-SO-LUTE~" katamu melanjutkan

"tunggu, kata-kata tadi..."Akashi (akhirnya) angkat bicara. Kamu dan Momoi tersenyum kearahnya.

"hehe~ kami meniru kata-katamu~ ya ampun, aku selalu ingin mencobanya!" katamu gembira.

"Rasanya keren juga ya!" sahut Momoi. Kamu mengangguk semangat.

Akashi tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa melainkan hanya tersenyum, kali ini dia akan membiarkan teman-teman(budak-budak)nya untuk bersenang-senang malam ini, mengingat dia juga menikmati game ini.

(R : tunggu, maksudmu dia seneng di gombali Kagami? . A : he? Iya juga ya, mungkin, aku tak tau, kumohon jangan menanyakannya lebih lanjut, sosok gelap yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku, membelakangi lampu dan sepertinya sedang memegang sesuatu yang tajam itu tengah menyeringai menakutkan sambil menatapku.)

"Daiki, turuti kata-katanya" ucap(perintah) sang kapten. "ukh..." dan Aomine sudah pasti tak bisa melawannya.

Dia bersujud dengan gaya dogeza tergreget yang pernah ada, Kamu memotret penuh hikmat(?)

"AKU ADALAH MONYET TERHINA, TERENDAH DAN TERMESUM YANG PERNAH ADA!" ah... Aomine... malang sekali nasibmu nak... kau terlalu banyak menumpuk dosa dan inilah balasanmu... sepertinya kali ini dewa kesialan berpihak padamu.

Momoi tersenyum puas, kamu berhasil merekam video peristiwa fenomena langka itu dan cekikikan sendiri melihatnya. _'nice! Satsuki-chan! Good job!'_ batinmu.

"Dan selanjutnya~ berhubung kita punya banyak _ikemen_ disini, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu... dan akan dilakukan Himuro-san kepada Akashi-kun lagi~ dan peringatan kembali, untuk Akashi-kun akan kuulangi perintahku, Akashi-kun gak boleh protes dalam bentuk apapun~" Akashi dan Himuro melebarkan matanya dan mengerjap dua kali, mereka mulai sweatdrop, Himuro masih memasang senyumnya dan Akashi masih memasang poker facenya yang mulai hancur.

'Aku dapat firasat buruk tentang ini' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Himuro-san, tolong cium Akashi-kun" pintanya.

Kamu jantungan mendengarnya. Kuroko pengen salto kebelakang, Midorima kehilangan rohnya, Nijimura jawdrop dengan ekspresi tergreget, Murasakibara menjatuhkan cemilannya dan menatap cengo, Kise jungkir balik, Aomine ketawa-histeris pengen kabur dari sana, Kagami membatu dengan tidak elitnya, Momoi senyum-senyum sendiri dengan bunga-bunga yang bertaburan.

"C-cium?" tanya Himuro untuk memastikan

"Yep~"

"Momoi, memasang kan sesama pria seperti ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, bisa ganti yang lain?" protesnya halus, Akashi, seperti bukan kamu saja dee~ kamu kerasukan apa?#dicambuk

"Heee? menurutku menyenangkan kook~ kalian lucu banget, aku gak mau ganti dan Akashi-kun harus menurutiku kali ini..." Momoi menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"... kau akan membayar untuk ini" balas Akashi sarkastik dengan suara yang lebih gelap dan dalam.

Momoi begidik ngeri, tapi saat ini dia benar-benar senang melakukannya, sudah lama dia ingin menyiksa para ikemen klub basketnya itu yang setiap hari berhasil membuatnya pusing kepala setiap hari. Dan, siapa sih yang tau kalau ternyata Momoi suka hal yang menjurus pada 'itu'? _you know what 'that' is? I will give you a big clue_, sesama cowok yang sedang melakukan adegan romantis.

Karena mereka ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini dan tidur, saat mereka berhadapan Himuro menutup matanya dan dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Akashi, setelah itu selesai dengan amat, sangat cepat, 1 detik sudah cukup, tapi... masih kalah oleh kecepatanmu yang dengan sigap selesai memotretnya dalam waktu 0,48 detik. Muka Himuro memerah semerah rambut partner ciumnya barusan. Dan Akashi... bahkan ekspresinya tak berubah sedikitpun, tetap _stay cool_. _Sasuga Akashi..._(Akashi memang hebat) dan dia tersenyum dalam hati, 'mereka semua polos sekali' batinnya dan kamu. Kagami pengen ketawa sekeras-kerasnya, tapi kalian berdua tau kalau Himuro pas marah itu gak main-main ganasnya.

hening...

Tak ada komentar apapun tentang itu dan kalian melanjutkannya secara aman, damai, rukun dan sejahtera(?).

* * *

maaf updatenya lama, dan jangan hiraukan kicauan di atas sendiri itu :v efek pasca ujian dan lagi di karantina oleh yang namanya remidi :'v

aku bakal update 2 chapter sebagai permintaan maaf. hope you like it! dan kalau kurang panjang, panjangin aja sendiri, dan kalau gombalnya kurang greget, beli lagi aja*plaak*

Terima kasih selalu kuucapkan pada readers yang setiap membaca ni fanfic~ arigatou~ yang ngefav, ngefollow, dan yang ramai mereview~ i lop yu pul cemuah #jijay

**Choutoru, fuyuki208, ashidaakane7, Hyuuga Kaname, ShanNeko, alice dreamland, Yuzu** **Nishikawa**(cium aja tuh bibir, gue ikhlas ko~#digampar Nijimura)**, Kurotori Rei, Shinju** **Yoichi**(fanfic ibu-ibu?)**, me **(aku gak punya line nak, maaf)**, farahlagiOOC**(tolong, kata-katamu itu loh -_-)

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kehadiran kalian yee~ (emang hantu gitu jejak kehadiran?!*plaak*)


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Author POV**

"Sekarang giliran... Mukkun~ _nee, nee,_ gendong aku dong~ dan ajak aku keliling lantai ini dan atap, ah, gendong (name)-chan juga! Kamu kan kuat dan besar, pasti bisa kan?" ternyata bukan Cuma Akashi, bahkan Momoi juga mengidap MKKB... author hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang dugem di kolong jembatan.

"Cuma itu Sat-chin? Itu gampang..." kata Murasakibara dengan nada menyeret, dia berdiri, dan Momoi ikut berdiri. Dengan gampangnya dia Menaruh gadis pink itu di pundaknya. Dan diapun memegang lenganmu, kamu yang sedang duduk menoleh padanya.

"he? Ak-aku juga?" katamu telmi.

Murasakibara dan Momoi mengangguk dan dengan sekali tarikan, kamu berdiri bahkan kakimu sudah tak menyentuh tanah lagi, dengan cepat Murasakibara memapah kakimu, dan tangan yang menarikmu tadi memapah punggungmu, alhasil beginilah jadinya, Murasakibara, sang _center_ 'terkokoh' yang pernah ada dan terbesar diantara cowok lain disana, dipundaknya terduduklah sang manager manis bersurai pink dengan senyum sejuta pesonanya, dan terdapat kamu di kedua lengan sang _center_, berekspresi bingung dan mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu kamu berpegangan pada baju bagian dada Murasakibara, bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan yang pasti terjadi. Para GOM lainnya, dan 'saudara'mu memandang penuh takjub(?)

Tidak juga, mereka sedang membuat racun mematikan jenis baru untuk mencampurkannya dengan makanan seseorang yang-kau-tau-siapa. Dari mereka keluar suara-suara aneh dan aura-aura menakutkan yang membuat apapun pasti mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekat.

"Ayo pergi~ maju Mukkun!" teriak Momoi kelewat senang.

"Tung-! JANGAN LARI-LARI DI KORIDOR MALEM-MALEM DODOL! TURUNIN GUE TITAN KOLOSAL!" teriakmu sambil berpegang erat di dada pria itu. Dan sepertinya pikiranmu tersesat di fandom sebelah.

'Dia akan merasakan pembalasanku nanti' batin Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Kagami dan Himuro. Nijimura? Dia... dia lari ngejar kalian sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas. Dan anehnya, teriakan nan menggelegar itu tak mengganggu tidur cantik anggota lain, penghuni gedung yang lain, bahkan makhluk dunia lain(?) malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haa...haa...ha...**

"Aku capek..." keluh Murasakibara. Nijimura mengangguk setuju.

**Haa..haa...ha...**

"Aku juga..." katamu, kalo kamu sih, cape teriak-teriak minta turunin sambil menahan takut, takut jatoh tertimpa duren(lha).

"Tapi menyenangkan! (name)-chan tidak berpikir begitu?" kata Momoi masih segar bugar.

Aku juga berpikir ini menyenangkan, Satsuki-chan, terima kasih, dan Atsushi, kamu benar-benar hebat yaa~" katamu sambil membelai kepalanya, Murasakibara menikmati belaian itu dan ada semburat merah di pipinya.' _There, there, you're now is very cute, Atsushi_~' batinmu

"Oke! Selanjutnya!" teriak Momoi menghancurkan mood.

"Buset! Masih ada lagi?!" keluh Aomine

"Tentu saja! Sekarang tinggal Nijimura-senpai dan (name)-chan kan?" jawab Momoi

"_Ooh..._" sahutmu dan Nijimura malas.

Momoi berpikir, lalu menjentikkan jarinya "Nijimura-senpai tidak romantis! Tapi aku ingin melihatnya melakukan adegan romantis!" seketika itu juga para Gom bersumpah akan benar-benar membalas manager mereka besok.

"Adegan romantis? Dengan siapa?" tapi orang yang terlibat langsung hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Hem... kalo sama cowok aku sudah puas... ah, sama (name)-chan saja!"

"he? Aku? Kok aku?" responmu.

"Soalnya kamu satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan ini (name)-chan... tolong yaa~" katanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Alasan apa itu... oke, oke, gak usah ngambek gitu. Aku akan melakukannya." Katamu pasrah entah kenapa saat giliran Momoi kamu terseret terus dan kamu tak ingin cari ribut dengannya, satu-satunya kawan cewekmu di sini.

Kini kalian saling berhadapan, memikirkan sebaiknya apa yang kalian mainkan.

"Ah... kenapa harus ribet-ribet? Kalian mainkan saja salah satu dialog Romeo dan Juliet! Tapi dialog Romeo saja, (name)-chan tidak usah melakukan apapun, untuk giliranmu aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak awal~" kata Momoi riang, ah... dia sudah riang dari tadi, jadi tidak perlu diperanyakan lagi, dan sebabnya... yah, kau bisa membayangkannya...

"... romiyo dan julianto?" tanyamu polos. Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap kaget.

"Kau dengar nama itu darimana?! Lagipula itu kayaknya sesama cowok-ssu?!" Kise ber-tsukkomi.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tau kisah 'Romeo and Juliet', (name)-chan, itu adalah sebuah legenda di dunia romansa lho..." tanya Momoi Sweatdrop.

"enggak tuh, aku pernah denger, tapi nggak tertarik, lagipula apa gunanya tau?" Mereka tak sanggup berkomentar sekarang dan hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan kosong, kaget, syok, bling-bling dengan semu merah, sampai dengan tatapan ibapun ada(emang toko serba ada gitu?)

"Oke, aku akan mulai kalau begitu..." dia(Nijimura) berdehem dan mengambil jeda sejenak

"_Ooh Juliet... hanya kaulah sang bunga terindah dalam taman kehidupanku, kaulah satu-satunya yang ada dalam jiwaku, hai Juliet, dirimu yang secantik ini... apa aku boleh memlilikimu?"_

Kata Nijimura penuh penjiwaan, bahkan author bisa melihat latar istana dan padang bunga di sekitarnya, pembawaannya begitu menghayati seakan dialah sang pemuda yang begitu dimabuk cinta. Sambil mengungkapkan kalimat itu dia memegang pipimu yang tengah memerah, sedikit, karena pesonanya untuk sesaat, dan kamu juga tertarik untuk ikut menjiwainya juga. Momoi, Kagami, Himuro, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara cengo menatapnya, 'dia bisa akting! Lagipula, bagus banget!' batin mereka. Midorima, Akashi dan Kuroko mempertahankan flat face mereka, dalam hati mereka terkejut sampai ingin koprol-koprol (jaga image).

Kamu memegang tangannya yang menyentuh pipimu lembut, pipimu bersemu merah, kamu mengembangkan senyum seakan menikmatinya, itu adalah senyum gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta juga, dan senyummu mengalihkan dunia mereka semua. Lalu kamu menatap Nijimura yang sedang termangu, kamu memandangnya lembut, dengan senyum bahagia, lalu kamu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_Juliet... jika tangan kotor ini bisa melindungimu... aku akan menggunakannya sampai tak bisa digunakan lagi... jika diriku yang kotor ini bisa menjagamu, menjaga hidupmu... maka izinkanlah aku melakukannya... karena itu untuk dirimu... karena aku telah jadi milikmu sejak kita pertama bertemu..."_

Nijimura mengakhirinya dengan mencium punggung tanganmu daan memelukmu, sekali lagi dengan penghayatan yang luar biasa. Dan kamu balas tersenyum bagai wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini. Weh, romancenya kerasa bingits.

'aku pingin nangis...' batin Momoi terharu.

'aku pengen muntah' batinmu kagak nyambung.

'Aku pingin menghancurkannya... (name)-chin milikku...' batin Murasakibara penuh kebanci-kebencian.

'Nijimura-san, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa tidur malam ini' batin Kuroko _planning_

'Aku akan membuatmu babak belur Nijimura!' batin Aomine _clutch time_

'Aku akan merebut (name)cchi darimu Nijimura-san!' batin Kise bersemangat(dasar bocah -_-)

'Aku akan membuatnya berpaling padaku-nanodayo' dan ternyata Midorima kehilangan ke-tsundere-annya gegara hal ini... parah banget kayaknya...

'Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhnya lebih dari ini Shuuzou, dia adalah milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya' batin kau-tau-siapa.(rasanya kayak V*ldem*rt di film Heri panter yah?)

Himuro menangis dalam hati, dan Kagami... masih kaget ternyata kau bisa berakting bagus kayak gitu, padahal di Amerika, saat drama SD dulu, kamu yang dapet karakter srigala di cerita si tudung merah(Himuro), malah membuatnya berakhir seperti cerita action dimana serigala berkelahi dengan si nenek(Kagami). Kenangan masa kecil yang 'menyenangkan'.

"Nah, udahkan Satsuki-chan? Mari kita lanjut lagi" kamu dengan cepat sudah kembali ke asal. Dengan muka seperti tak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"eh? A-a! _Hai! Etto.. ja.._ (name)-chan, jawablah setiap pertanyaan dariku dengan jujur! Sampai aku bilang selesai ya!" kaya Momoi tersadar. Kamu mengangguk.

"Apa kau punya pacar? Kalau tidak, adakah seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"tidak punya dan tidak ada, jika maksudmu menyukai seperti cinta-cintaan begitu, tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu... dari semua pemuda-pemuda ini, siapa yang paling kau sukai? Etto... sebagai teman?"

"nggak ada" kamu mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan karena kamu melihat wajah teman-temanmu yang sepertinya salah paham "jangan salah paham, maksudku, tidak ada yang paling aku sukai karena aku suka semuanya..."

"J-jaa, jika diurutkan dari yang paling membuatmu nyaman?"

Kamu menunjuk Kagami pertama kali, dan harimau itu menunjukkan wajah seperti tidak tau apa maksud semua ini, tapi dia bilang "ooh! Terima kasih!" dengan senyumnya yang kekanakan.

lalu Himuro, dia tersenyum senang, masih dengan senyumnya yang kalem dan mata yang berbinar.

lalu Kuroko, dia masih berwajah datar, tapi ada bunga-bunga muncul dari tubuhnya, dia menunduk lalu mengucap "_arigatou gozaimasu_"

lalu Nijimura, masih memanyungkan bibirnya dan bertanda-tanya ria.

lalu Midorima, yang sedang menaikkan kacamatanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah blushing, usahanya selama ini tak sia-sia ternyata, _omedeto~_, Midorima Shintarou-kun~

Lalu Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine dan yang terakhir adalah Akashi. Well, dia agak tersinggung jarena dia yang ditunjuk terakhir kali, terlihat dari tatapan, aura dan 'nada'nya.

"_hem..hem... naruhodo..naruhodo..._(begitu.. begitu..) lalu, yang kamu sukai dari mereka?"

"Kalau kubilang mereka selalu membuatku tenang dan menyenangkan bersama mereka nggak bisa?"

"yang kamu sukai dari mereka secara pribadi~" . "haa..._mendoksai na..._(merepotkan...)" . "tee-hee, kamu harus menjawabnya~ _hora hayaku-hayaku!_(ayo, cepat-cepat!)" . "_hai.. hai..._"

"Pertama... Taiga, dia baik, pintar masak, perhatian, kadang sifatnya yang kekanakan membuatnya kelihatan manis, hatinya lapang, walaupun dia mudah kebawa emosi dan kadang bodoh, tapi dia orang yang benar-benar baik dan seorang teman yang bisa diandalkan sekaligus menyenangkan" pipi Kagami memerah, dia menunduk, dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, dia tak terbiasa dipuji secara terang-terangan begitu.

"Kedua... Tatsuya, orangnya kalem, jadi merasa nyaman didekatnya, selalu murah senyum dan bebanku berkurang setiap melihat senyumnya, dia perhatian dan seorang 'kakak' yang baik, pokoknya, setiap didekatnya aku merasa damai dan hangat" sekarang gantian Himuro yang berbaring kesamping, meringkuk dan menutupi mukanya yang merah sampai telinganya. Tubuhnya sampai gemetar

"Ketiga Kuroko... orangnya juga kalem dan pendiam, suaranya halus dan setiap mendengar suaranya itu kayak... ditiup angin segar gitu, aku gak begitu baik mengatakannya, tapi begitulah rasanya. Poker facenya juga menarik, sifatnya yang pantang menyerah juga keren, tapi... aku paling suka wajahnya yang imut~" Kuroko memeluk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga memerah, tubuhnya gemetar "_a-arigatou gozaimasu..._aku senang men-mendengarnya..._"_ balasnya.

"Lalu Nijimura-senpai... entahlah, dibanding yang sisanya aku lebih suka berbincang dengannya" Nijimura mendengus gemas dan mengacak-acak rambutmu. "yea..yeah, terima kasih soal itu" balasnya biasa. Kamu merengut sebal dan merapikan rambutmu.

"Lalu Shin, hem, orangnya serius, terlalu serius, selalu berusaha untuk jadi yang terbaik, perhatian sama teman, pintar dan nggak pelit ilmu, senyumnya juga enak dilihat, meskipun agak aneh karena dia penggila ramalan, tapi yang paling kusuka darinya adalah ke Tsundere-annya~" . "Aku tidak Tsundere-nanodayo!" . "tidak, kamu tsundere Midorima" jawab mereka bersamaan. Midorima menutup mulutnya dengan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah dan tatapannya lebih tajam dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya, dia melihat kearah lain. 'tuh kan tsundere...sebenernya dia seneng tuh...' batin kalian bersamaan.

"Kalau Atsushi... dia kayak anak kecil, jadi aku kayak punya adik selain Ryo... kadang dia juga perhatian, memberi makanannya misalnya, meskipun dia egois, terus... yah, yang paling kusukai ya sifatnya yang persis kayak anak kecil itu" . "aku juga suka kamu (name)-chin~" balas Murasakibara berbunga-bunga.

"Kalau Ryouta... dia selalu ceria dan bersemangat, orangnya juga lucu dan kadang-kadang narsis mirip banci-" . "(name)cchi Hidoi-ssu! aku bukan banci!" . "diam, Ryouta" . "lalu... senyumnya selalu cerah dan bisa nular, maksudku membuat orang yang lihat jadi ikut senyum juga, cerewet kayak ibu-ibu, dan paling bagus buat sasaran bully, tapi yang paling kusuka darinya adalah sifatnya yang ceria, lucu dan selalu bersemangat" Kise galau tingkat dewa. "Sebenarnya (name)cchi itu muji apa gimana sih?" komentarnya dengan wajah bingung plus-plus. 'dasar bocah kelebihan protein' batin kalian bersamaan.

"Lalu Daiki, dia terlalu mirip sama Taiga, kecuali sifatnya yang mesum- ". "OI! Aku gak mesum!" . "tidak, kamu mesum Aomine" . "cih!" . "-senyumnya kekanakan, selalu bersikap spontan, bodoh, seenaknya sendiri, kadang-kadang bijak, sifatnya yang periang dan mudah marah itu sangat kekanakan, tapi setidaknya dia sedikit lebih pintar ketimbang Taiga, Cuma sedikit, 11-12 an lah..." Dan Aomine ngambek di pojokan.

"Kalau Sei..." kamu berhenti, berpikir

...

Masih berpikir,

...

Para pendengar mulai sweatdrop

...

"BUSET LAMA BENER!" protes mereka semua. Minus Kuroko yang masih berekspresi datar. Dan Akashi yang tak disangka sedang pundung di pojokan.

"Kalau Sei... sifatnya tenang, murah senyum(?), tegas, suaranya saat bicara aku juga suka, bisa apa saja, orangnya pinter dan baik, pas mengajariku penjelasannya gampang dimengerti, berkarisma, dan karismanya itu selalu menarik perhatian orang lain termasuk aku jadi aku mungkin mengaguminya karena karisma pemimpinnya itu... tapi kadang dia terlalu kejam dan pemaksa, jadi aku gak terlalu nyaman dengannya, kalau disuruh memilih, yang paling kusukai darinya itu ya aura dan senyumnya" dan mood Akashipun mulai bangkit kembali :v (dasar remaja, labil banget, eh, aku juga ding)

"Dan selesai, kumohon habis ini jangan bantai aku." katamu sebagai penutup pidato super panjangmu kayak pidato penerimaan siswa baru kepala sekolah yang panjangnya kayak sungai Amazon, mungkin kurang panjang lagi.

"Hem... kalau kamu harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka bagaimana?" tanya Momoi lagi. Kamu terdiam sejenak

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa memilih, kalau aku harus memilih salah satu, lebih baik aku tidak memilih semuanya" jawabmu dengan senyum simpel. "Tapi aku menganggap Nijimura-senpai sebagai senpai saja, jadi aku nggak akan memilihnya" . "wah, kata-katamu menusuk juga (name)" komentar Nijimura. "ahahaha! Terima kasih" . "itu bukan pujian!"

"dan cukup sampai disini. Sekarang~ mari kita undi lagi~" kata Momoi mengangkat tinjunya ke udara

Dan yang mendapat stik birunya kali ini adalah... Kuroko Tetsuya!_ Omedeto Kuroko~_!

"Kyaaa~ Tetsu-kun, jika kau ingin aku menjadi milikmu selamanya dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu~"

"_gekko-desu, arigatou gozaimasu, toriaezu, ima wa,_ (tidak, terima kasih, pokoknya, sekarang) aku ingin kita semua tidur bersama disini, dan game ini selesai." Kalian mengerjap,

"fufufu, tak terduga seperti biasanya, Tetsuya." Komentar sang kapten

"oke! Ayo tidur~" katamu semangat.

"ah! Aku tidur disebelah Tetsu-kun dan (name)-chan!" . "Aku pingin tidur di sebelah Kuroko sama Shin!"(soalnya lebih aman). "Heee~ aku ingin tidur di sebelah (name)cchi_-ssu no!_" . "Udah, jangan mengeluh-nanodayo!" . "Oi Bakagami! Ini tempatku!" . "Ha?! Aku duluan yang disini!" . "Udah..udah, jangan bertengkar" . "Mine-chin, Kaga-chin, jangan berisik, kalian nanti akan membangunkan Aka-chin" . "Astaga, dia tidur cepat sekali-nanodayo" . "_Oi omae ra! Iikagenni shiro!_(oi kalian! Sudah hentikan!) cepat tidur! Atau kalian akan terlambat latihan pagi nanti!" . "_Ha~i_"

Kise pergi ke kamar mandi, katanya mau memasang masker... ukh... dasar model. Dan saat dia selesai dan kembali, karena ini masker dia tak boleh berekspresi atau bicara, dia membuka pintu di saat kalian masih menata kasur.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MUNCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Benar-benar malam camp musim panas yang sangat menyenangkan *plaak* :v


	28. Chapter 27

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EPISODE 72 MENGGILA! SIAL! KEREN BANGET!#abaikan

Pas lomba poster sukses buat juri epilepsi~ XD#abaikanjuga

Warning : alur lambat, OOC, typo, gaje, humor garing, nyeleneh dari yang seharusnya, dan banyak lagi.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_**DING...DUNG...TING! TING! Ngggung...**_

"_Hiks.. yamete...onegai...hiks"(kumohon..hentikan...)_

_**DUNG... TING...TINGGG! DING...DONG...**_

"_hiks...Mimi wa itai yo...hiks..."(telingaku sakit...)_

_**DUNG...DUNG...TONG... DING...TING...**_

" _Dare ga...tasukete..."(siapa saja...tolong aku...)_

_**DONGGG...TIK! DUNG... DUNG...**__ "(name)! Ki..doko...?! ...ko..ae...!"_

"_hiks...o-otou-san..."(a-ayah..)_

_**TING!...NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG...!**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Degh!**

... _Akai...(merah)_

_._

_._

.

Paginya~

Kamu membuka matamu perlahan, dan tanganmu meraih-raih sesuatu. Dari matamu keluar air mata, jantungmu masih berdegup kencang, dan kamu sudah lupa sama sekali mimpi barusan yang kau alami, kamu merasa geli di telingamu dan mengusap sesuatu yang seakan keluar darinya...

Cairan berwarna merah itu melumuri telapak tanganmu yang kamu gunakan untuk mengusapnya, kamu kaget dan cepat-cepat membersihkan sisanya dengan tisu yang (untungnya) terletak persis di sebelah atas bantalmu. Lalu tak lama kemudian kamu menyadari kalau persediaan oksigen di sekitarmu hampir habis

"Se-sesak... berat..." keluhmu. Lalu kamu mulai menyadari posisi tidur absurd nan _chaostic_ yang tengah diperagakan oleh kawan-kawan kumpul kebo-mu.

Kamu dipeluk Momoi sangat erat, kakimu di tindihi Aomine dengan pose tidur yang tidak elit. Dan punggungmu jadi tempat bersandar kepala titan ungu satu-satunya di sana. Tanganmu digandeng Kuroko dan Midorima sangat dekat dengan lehermu bahkan kamu bisa merasakan nafas teraturnya(dia juga di tindihi Murasakibara), dan Akashi masih terbaring dengan tenang dan anteng di kasurnya, begitu pula dengan Himuro dan Kagami.

'Nijimura-senpai dimana?' batinmu menyadari kalau kasurnya sudah terlipat dengan rapi. TAPI! Karena kamu sudah tidak tahan lagi, serasa seluruh aliran darah di tubuhmu sudah macet dan kamu sudah hampir mati rasa, kamu dengan segenap tenaga membangunkan mereka.

"_Satsuki-chan, satsuki-chan_, _ookirou... ku-kurushii..."_(satsuki-chan, bangun..se-sesak) panggilmu sambil menepuknya.

"_Ngh... (name)-chan? Ohayo..._" katanya sambil mengusap matanya dan melepas pelukannya, "_Ohayou..._" balasmu. Lalu Momoi langsung pergi keluar, sepertinya ingin kembali ke kamar.

Lalu kamu mencubit pipi Murasakibara yang kepalanya bersandar di punggungmu. Dia bangun, tapi matanya masih terpejam dan terkantuk-kantuk. Lalu kamu juga bangun dan menepuk pipi Aomine, kakimu sudah kesemutan.

"_Daiki, daiki, ookirou_, aku gak bisa jalan entar" tak ada jawaban. Kamu menghela nafas

"Daiki, Mai-chan si model sedang berkunjung di daerah dekat sini lho_"_ katamu tanpa minat dengan wajah datar. Tapi sukses membuat panther itu bangun.

"Apa?! Yang benar?! Di mana?!" katanya. Lalu dia melihat kearahmu, kamu menatapnya datar, tapi sebenarnya berjuang menahan tawa.

"Kau..." katanya geram.

"Kalau kau terus menindih kakiku, Daiki, seharian nanti aku gak akan bisa menggerakkannya..." balasmu.

"Hee, kalau begitu aku akan menggendongmu seharian, (name)"katanya dengan seringai jahil. Kamu menguap, tadi malam benar-benar membuat lelah raga dan pikiranmu.

'Cih, dia cuek' batin Aomine, lalu dia membereskan kasurnya sebisanya, berdiri, dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"_Shin, ookirou_" katamu sambil menggoyangkan bahunya. Dia membuka mata setelah mengeram kecil, melihat jarakmu dengannya membuatnya cepat-cepat bangkit. Memakai kacamatanya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Terima kasih sudah membangunkan, aku mau kembali ke kamar dulu-nanodayo" katanya sambil membereskan kasurnya dengan rapi dan pergi.

Lalu kamu menoleh ke orang yang memegang tanganmu. Melihat wajahnya yang polos dan kayak malaikat itu kamu jadi tak tega membangunkannya, lalu kamu mengambil ponsel dan memotretnya.

'Sial, untuk seukuran anak cowok dia terlalu manis, wajahnya terlihat tak berdosa, kulitnya putih halus, meskipun rambutnya yang halus itu terlihat berantakan, itu malah membuatnya makin imut... aku jadi ngerasa dia mirip putri tidur deh, Sialan! Dia sangat imut!' batinmu nista. Lalu kamu sadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu dengan cepat.

'Bodoh, apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku harus membangunkannya dan menyiapkan sarapan!' . '...' kamu berpikir sebentar .

"T-Tetsu..." panggilmu ragu-ragu.

"ng... _(name)...san... ohayou gozaimasu...'_ Dia langsung bangun, kamu kaget dan langsung mengatup erat mulutmu.

Lalu setelah mengucek matanya dia melihat ke tangannya yang menggandeng tanganmu, lalu dia melepaskannya, memalingkan wajahnya yang merah sampai ke telinga. "_g-go-gomennasai"_ katanya malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat bangunkan Sei dan yang lainnya, beritau Taiga kalau hari ini aku saja yang masak, sebagai ganti yang kemarin" katamu sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Dikamar, sesaat setelah kamu pergi, Kuroko memandangi tangan bekas gandengan tadi, lalu tersenyum dan menciumnya, semu merah terlihat di pipinya yang mulus itu dan pandangannya melembut.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali Kuroko" kata Akashi yang bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk, itu membuat Kuroko sedikit kaget "Tidak kusangka aku bisa melihatmu bersikap seperti itu, jarang sekali" lanjutnya(kurasa lagi yang oreshi :/).

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun_. Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" kata Kuroko masih dengan poker facenya.

"Begitulah. Dia gadis yang mempesona dan menarik, bukankah kau juga berpikir begitu?" kata Akashi dengan senyum sambil membereskan kasurnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum dan pipinya kembali merona, sambil membereskan kasurnya juga.

"Dari yang aku lihat, sepertinya kita semua telah terpesona olehnya, dan dia secara rata juga menyukai kita. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis itu sepenuhnya nanti." Kata Akashi. Setelah selesai membereskan kasurnya dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Maksudmu... persaingan?" kata Kuroko. Akashi berhenti di ambang pintu

"... sepertinya kau sudah mengerti, jangan bilang ke siapapun tentang pembicaraan ini, jadikan rahasia kecil kita. Termasuk kau, Himuro-san." kata Akashi sambil lanjut berjalan, dan Kuroko hanya terdiam, tapi dari sorot matanya tersirat tekad yang kuat.

'Aku terima tantanganmu, Akashi-kun' Batin Kuroko.

"_well, well_, sepertinya tidak mudah menipunya, dia tajam sekali. Selamat berjuang, kalian semua." Kata Himuro sambil bangun dan menggoncangkan tubuh 'adik'nya secara kasar. (soalnya kalo halus gak bakal bangun)

.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan ada pertandingan persahabatan antara klub basket Teikou dan Klub basket andalan disana. Sebelum pertandingan...

"Kalian sudah bersiap? Sebentar lagi adalah waktunya pertandingan, tetaplah fokus! Lalu, adakah sesuatu yang ingin kalian katakan?" kata si kapten mengawali

"_Ooh!_ Sepertinya ada yang lumayan kuat diantara mereka, Mungkin aku akan mencetak 30 angka di pertandingan ini dan menantangnya one-on-one denganku" sahut Aomine dengan semangat dan senyum kekanakannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kemampuanku meningkat dan hari ini aku bersemangat! Mungkin aku bisa menyusul dan mengalahkan skor Aominecchi hari ini-ssu!" kata Kise yang belum lengkap tanpa senyum cerahnya (santai belum lengkap, tanpa s*lver quin~#plaak)

"Ha? Bisa saja kau bilang begitu, _ore no one-on-one kattara ie yo_"(bicaralah seperti itu saat kau menang one on one denganku) kata Aomine meremehkan.

"Na-! Ngrh! _To-tonikaku_! Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk mengalahkan skor Aominecchi-ssu!" kata Kise dengan muka sebalnya

"_Hee~ Mine-chin mo Kise-chin mo ganbatte_, jika kalian bersemangat begitu, aku tak perlu bergerak terlalu banyak nanti dan cukup menangani Defense saja..." kata Murasakibara tanpa semangat, seperti biasa.

"Jangan santai begitu-nanodayo, Murasakibara, jika dibutuhkan kau juga harus menangani Offense" sahut Midorima dengan muka seriusnya

"Haa? Musuh kita tak terlalu kuat, kita akan menang mudah nanti... Lagipula kita tak mungkin kalah... Mido-chin juga berpikir seperti itu kan?" balas Murasakibara

"Tentu saja, aku tak ada maksud untuk kalah-nanodayo, tapi, aku akan berusaha semampuku nanti. Meremehkan lawan bisa berbahaya bagi kita-nanodayo"

"Kau benar, Midorima-kun, lawan kita sepertinya cukup kuat, dan kita sudah mengalami latihan yang keras untuk hari ini, aku juga akan berjuang! Dan juga, kita akan menang!" dan akhirnya si phantom angkat bicara (kya~#plaak)

"eeh.. sangat serius seperti biasanya ya? Kuro-chin"

"_Ha! Nanoni itsumo koto daro?! Tanobun se, Tetsu!_ (tapi dia selalu begitu kan?! Tolong ya, Tetsu!) Berikan pass kepadaku, berapa banyakpun akan aku terima!" kata Aomine

"_Hai! Ganbarimasu! Makasete kudasai!"_(baik! Aku akan berusaha! Serahkan saja padaku!) balas Kuroko.

"_Kurokocchi! Ore ni mo onegai suru-ssu yo!"_(Kurokocchi! Aku juga tolong ya!) kata Kise tak mau kalah.

"_A-,Hai!_ Akan aku usahakan!"

"Rasanya kok kayak gak yakin gitu sih?!" Kise memanyunkan bibirnya, Midorima tertawa kecil (eh? Sumpah dia ketawa kecil?)

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tak butuh motivasi atau apapun agar tak gugup, pokoknya, Tim ini akan Menang! Itu saja, _iku so!"_ kata Akashi terhadap rekan timnya.

"_Ooh!"_ balas mereka semangat.

"_Ganbatte, Minna!_" teriakmu dan Momoi, lalu dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyum mereka yang penuh percaya diri.

Melihat pertandingan mereka dari dekat seperti ini membuat hatimu berdebar keras, kagum, adalah kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan keadaanmu ini, kamu tidak pernah melepaskan pandanganmu dari lapangan, binar matamu tak pernah padam dan absen untuk melihat pergerakan mereka yang terlihat seperti pemain pro.

'Dasar orang berbakat, mereka melakukannya secara biasa, tapi di mata kami, mereka seperti sedang pamer kekuatan dan tebar pesona saja' batinmu, dan kamu tak bisa menahan tawamu.

"Ada apa (name)-chan?" tanya Momoi

"Haha, tidak ada, hanya saja, aku baru menyadari kalau mereka benar-benar hebat dan mencintai basket"

Nada penuh semangat dan kegembiraan memenuhi gedung olahraga itu, kamu tak berhenti tersenyum bahagia disana, saat itu, selama pertandingan.

.

"Kalian keren banget!" komentarmu langsung saat mereka istirahat 10 menit di antara quarter 2 dan 3, dengan senyum cerah kayak anak kecil dan tatapan mata penuh kekaguman, berhasil membuat pipi mereka semua(kisedai,pelatih+Momoi) merona.

(R : Tunggu, pelatih juga? . A : biar komplit aja . R : kayak apa gitu paket komplit segala . A : paket komplit nelpon, sms dan internet sepuasnya! Mulai dari 5 ribu rupiah kesemua op-#BLAAAAK #Nyessshhhh...)

"_O-ooh! Atari mae da!_ Sekarang aku senang kau menyadari sisi kerenku!" kata Aomine mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yea... kau keren kalau otakmu gak bodoh dan kau gak mesum" dan kalimatmu sukses menembus dada dan kepala sang _power forward_ dengan mulusnya.

Saat istirahat hanya Momoi yang mondar-mandir menyerahkan minuman, mengambil handuk, semprotan, dan lain-lain, alasannya? Tentu saja balas dendam tadi malam dan kamu disuruh duduk saja sambil sesekali membantu menyerahkan handuk mereka.

.

.

.

Siangnya kamu tertidur di bangku taman sendirian, awalnya kamu mau mencatat lagu pesanan dari karaoke lagi, tapi suasana disana begitu menggoda iman(?) untuk terbuai oleh pesona musim panasnya. Dan 'pluk', kamu tidur deh.

Kuroko yang tak sengaja melihatmu tertidur berjalan mendekat, lalu dia berdiam di depanmu, mengelus pipimu dan menatapmu dengan lembut, dia menundukkan badannya, dan tangannya mengarahkan wajahmu menghadap kearahnya, semakin mendekat dan bibirnya terlihat yang manis dan lembut itu menempel dengan bibir merah mudamu, kelembutan itu begitu terasa sampai terbawa ke mimpimu.

'Aah... jadi ini ya rasanya ciuman seorang pangeran...' batinmu tak menyadari, begitu lembut seperti marshmallow terlembut dan termanis yang kapanpun bisa meleleh di bibir.

.

.

.

Malamnya, di ruang musik 2, kamu duduk di depan piano, lampu kamu matikan karena bulan purnamanya begitu terang malam ini, kamu membuka jendela di belakang kursi tempatmu duduk, dan membiarkan kunang-kunang musim panas masuk dan menari di ruangan yang langsung berhadap dengan hutan di seberangnya itu. Cahaya kecil nan indah berpadu dengan cahaya lembut menyinari langit dan ruangan itu.

Kamu duduk diam, masih terbayang kelembutan tadi siang yang terasa begitu nyata sekaligus bagai mimpi. lalu kamu menyentuh bibirmu dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya, mengerutkan dahi dan mengangkat sebelah alis, merasa aneh dengan 'sesuatu' yang menempel di bibirmu tadi siang. Lalu kamu tersadar dan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat lalu jemarimu akan menekan tuts piano di depanmu. Di luar tampak Midorima dan Akashi yang memperhatikanmu dari tadi, dengan tatapan penasaran.

Memasuki intro, Midorima menyadari kalau lagu ini sama dengan lagu yang kamu nyanyikan di atap saat bersamanya, pandangannya melembut seakan terpesona dan terus memandangimu di seberang kaca jendela itu.

Di beberapa bagian kamu berhenti dan menulis ulang partitur di hadapanmu. Lalu melanjutkan lagi sampai selesai. Lalu kamu mengkaji ulang(emang pelajaran?) lagu itu dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Yosh! Sudah benar!" ucapmu. Lalu kamu mengambil ponsel dan melihat 'order' selanjutnya. Lalu menyetel lagunya dan menulisnya di lembar partitur baru.

Kamu mencatatnya dengan konsentrasi dan kecepatan yang tinggi, menyesuaikan dengan nada di tiap tempo, trinada, dinamikanya, notasi balok sekaligus angkanya, untuk lirik terakhir nanti setelah selesai. Lalu sesudah kamu menulis liriknya. Tanganmu kembali menyentuh tuts piano yang berwarna monoton itu.

(#author NB : sebenarnya menulis dalam gelap itu bisa merusak mata, jangan ditiru yaa~)

[Intro]

Hitorini shinai de...  
Awaku, amaku, iroto tte...  
Mou hanasanaide  
Kimi wa boku no inochi... `

Doushite, nē doushite kimi no negaiwa  
Kanashimi no ame ni uta re nagara saiteru no?  
Mōdaijina mono kizutsuketakunai  
Sono shizukana egao wo tada mamoritai...

Sono te wo nobashite... Kodoku saeko wasuhodoni  
Shūen no tokimo  
Kimi ga iru nara, Kowakunai yo  
Kimi wa boku no terasu  
Tada hitotsu no hikari...

'Nee kimi wa sono hitomi de nani o mi teru no?'  
'De aiwa wakare wo tsuretekuru shukumei na no?'  
Demo kanjiru subete wa Kurikaeshi janai  
Saa, shinjiyou  
Isshoni ano mirai e, habata kou...

Boku wa kokoni iru... kimi to ima mitsumeatte  
Kon'nani hakanaku  
Sugiru ichi-byōga  
Eien'na no  
Kimi to deau tame ni  
Boku wa umarete kita...

Arigatou... Arigatou...  
Mada tsutae kirete nai yo  
Shiawase da yo... Shiawase da yo...  
Sono udeni ta karete shiritai  
Douka kanade te ite,  
Nando kisetsu wo kazue temo,  
`Hanare nai yo'  
Kono namida wasou, `... yakusoku '

Asaga oto zureru  
Iro no nai kaze ga fuku  
Kono hiroi sekai de  
Kimi ga boku no inochi

Sono te wo nobashite... Kodoku saeko wasu hodoni  
Mezameta hanabi ra  
Sore wa futari de atashi nanda...  
Kimi wa boku no inochi  
Tada hitotsu no hikari  
Soai Calendula...

**Ceui : soai calendula**

Lagu yang bertempo cepat selalu membuatmu berdebar memainkannya, ya iyalah yaa, kalo temponya cepet mainnya juga harus cepet. Kamu menghembus nafas lega begitu selesai.

"Fuuh... cih, katanya gak papa kalo meleset, ending-endingnya juga harus ngulangi lagi, dasar penipu, kupatahkan lehernya nanti" kamu ngedumel sendiri sambil melihat hasilnya,

Ekspresimu saat ngedumel kayak anak kecil, manis sekali, melihatmu bersikap seperti itu Akashi dan Midorima tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dan terus melihat kearahmu yang sedang memeriksa jadwal kegiatanmu besok... kamu tersenyum miris.

"Kencan... kah? Sepertinya aku harus pesan tempat di dokter THT dulu..." dengan senyum miris dan aura-aura kagak enak yang menguar, kamu memeriksa inbox sms.

'Kencan? Dengan siapa?' adalah hal pasti yang terpikirkan oleh kedua insan di luar jendela itu.

Pertama sms dari Omari

[ Hem... kaleidoskop ya... sepertinya menarik, aku akan meneliti lebih lanjut dengan Hijikata, Misaki dan Sabura, untuk property ditangani Bourgenoiz bersaudara, Paula, Anna dan Shean. Lalu untuk musik Arima, Daisuke, Sevani dan Sawamura. Dan sisanya menangani kebutuhan lainnya, kau setuju?]

Kamu tersenyum dan membalas

[ selalu bisa diandalkan seperti biasa, _Aniki_, tolong ya]

Lalu balasan

[ Sudah kewajibanku untuk membantumu. Nikmatilah liburanmu, ceritakan pada kami saat kau pulang nanti. Oyasumi]

Kamu membalas lagi

[ Oyasumi]

Lalu sms kedua dari Teppei

[ Bagaimana harimu (name)? Sekarang aku, Ryo dan ibu menonton konser Ayah di gedung biasanya, banyak sekali tamu yang datang dan Ryo tak henti-hentinya menyamakanmu dengan ayah, kalian sama-sama suka musik soalnya]

Kamu tersenyum lagi, kali ini tersirat sedikit keantusiasan, lalu membalas

[ Hariku baik kak, lusa di gedung ini akan ada pesta topeng dan para tamu di wajibkan ikut untuk merayakan 1 tahun berdirinya gedung ini, jadi besok aku akan 'kencan' dengan Momoi dan Kise]

Lalu kakakmu membalas

[ Kau mau pakai gaun? Eng... kamu gak sakit kan (name)? Ato habis ini akan ada bencana alam? Maksudku-kamu benci acara seperti itu apalagi pakai pakaian sejenis begituan]

Kamu terkekeh membacanya, lalu kamu mengayun-ayunkan kakimu

[ aku masih sehat kak, aku memang benci acara seperti itu, tapi kalo aku gak ikut entah apa yang akan dilakukan pelatih dan Akashi padaku, aku lebih sayang nyawa :v]

Lalu ada balasan lagi

[ Sepertinya klub basket sekolahmu agak seram yah, berjuanglah (name), tetaplah hidup walau hal itu membunuhmu :v /]

Balasan yang terakhir ini malah seperti kata-kata di film-film colosal barat yang tentang peperangan epic itu. Kamu sweatdrop membacanya dan kamu kembali tersenyum.

[ hahaha, terima kasih atas 'dukungan'nya kak, selamat menikmati konsernya, jangan lupa rekamkan untukku]

Lalu ada sms masuk lagi

[ oke, akan kurekamkan di spot terbaik dengan kualitas gambar terbaik *grin*]

Kamu tersenyum puas dan menutup ponselmu, berdiri, mengambil sekotak susu rasa _mocca_ dan berjalan memandangi keluar jendela. Suasana yang sepi dan tenang. Dan kedua pemuda yang melihatmu, tampang mereka seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya, melihat ekspresimu yang banyak macamnya hanya dengan membaca sms adalah suatu hiburan tersendiri. Lalu dengan cepat mereka sadar kembali, memandangi satu sama lain, yang satunya tersenyum tipis seperti merencanakan sesuatu, dan yang satunya menaikkan kacamatanya dan mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka berdua berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Pagi yang lebih normal dari biasanya, kamu bangun pagi, cuci muka, ganti baju, membangunkan Kagami dan pergi ke dapur, sangat normal jika di bandingkan dengan pagi kemarin kan?

Lalu setelah selesai kalian makan bersama, berbincang ringan, tapi yang jadi topik utama adalah pesta topeng yang akan diadakan di gedung ini 2 hari lagi.

"Pasti sudah banyak yang mengajak kalian ya? Soalnya yang jadi tamu bukan kita saja, apa lagi Sei" komentarmu.

"Yah, banyak-ssu, tapi tak ada yang menarik perhatianku-ssu, yang menarik bagiku hanya (name)-cchi~" komentar Kise.

"Ada sih yang bicara padaku tadi, tapi aku tidak tau maksud dari bicaranya" kata Aomine.

"Aomine-kun memang tidak peka." Komenar Kuroko dengan datarnya.

"Berisik! Mana kutau kalau dia ternyata ngajak ha?! Memang kau ada yang ngajak?!" balas Aomine.

"Ada, tapi aku ingin berdansa dengan (name)-san saat pesta nanti" balasnya to-the-point. Kamu nahan nafas dan senyum garing. 'dia terus terang dan terang terus' batinmu ngiklan lampu ph*llips.

"jangan yakin dulu Kise, Kuroko, belum tentu (name) mau berpasangan dengan kalian-nanodayo" kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Midorimacchi sih enak udah pernah dansa sama (name)cchi! Lah kita kan belum!" kata Kise dengan suara ultrasoniknya.

"Midorima-kun, bisa kau diam saja?" Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan aura _kuro_-nya. Midorima kicep

"Yang udah ngerasain diem aja, dan mengalah... dasar serakah" tambah Aomine sambil menggali harta karun di hidungnya. Alis Midorima berkedut, dia menaikkan kacamatanya(lagi)

"Aku tak mau mendengarnya dari orang yang makan 4 porsi sendirian dalam waktu 5 menit-nanodayo" . "Emang salah?!" . "Sejujurnya itu membuatku kelelahan Ahomine" . "Itu tugasmu untuk memasak, Bakagami" . "Kira-kira dong! Aku juga manusia! Gak monster kayak kau!" . "Siapa yang monster?!" . "Kalian kekanakan sekali-nanodayo" . "Berisik! Kau juga cerewet terus daritadi! Songong banget jadi orang!" . "Apa katamu?!" oke, mari kita abaikan mereka.

"Kalau Mukkun ada yang ngajak?" tanya Momoi

"_ng? Takusan..."_(banyak) jawab Murasakibara dengan nada malas, kamu dan Momoi sweatdrop. 'dasar para _ikemen_ laknat...' batin kalian berdua yang entah lagi muji apa lagi ngutuk itu makhluk warna-warni kelainan pigmen.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakku (name)" ujar Akashi. Kamu langsung kicep

"Yang benar?" lalu kamu melirik kearah tamu lainnya (yang kebanyakan gadis) yang sedang mengumpulkan keberanian dan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kaptenmu itu.

"Aku tidak bohong" ujarnya kembali dan (akhirnya) dia mengakhiri makannya yang elegan itu. Kamu menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum _friendly_.

"Tenang saja, nanti pasti ada banjir ajakan kepadamu, tunggu saja jam tayangnya~" katamu sambil _thumbs up_ dan itu sukses membuat si kapten itu bertanya-tanya.

'Apa ada sesuatu yang tak sengaja masuk di makanannya tadi?' nah, itu yang dipikirkannya #gubraak.

"oh iya (name)-cchi, nanti siang jadi? Aku sudah izin ke pelatih dan pelatih mengizinkan." Lanjut Kise

"Dan...?" katamu seperti ingin mengingatkan pemuda itu sesuatu.

"Semuanya aku yang bayar-ssu~ tentu saja aku tidak lupa, khusus untuk (name)-cchi dan Momoi-cchi~" kamu dan Momoi menoleh satu sama lain dan tertawa senang.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko

"_sorewa... hi-mit-su~"_ balas kalian bertiga dengan senyum yang secerah mentari. Dan itu malah membuat Kisedai sisanya, Kuroko, Kagami dan Himuro makin penasaran.

Untuk cowok sudah disediakan kostumnya, tapi sialnya tidak untuk cewek, mereka harus beli sendiri (ini penindasan namanya -_-) karena para staff gedung dan pimpinan di sana takut tidak cocok karena perempuan cenderung cerewet. Dan 'untung'nya para komisaris setuju dengan usulan yang diajukan oleh segenap hati 'panitia' di gedung itu.

Setelah selesai, kamu ganti baju, bertemu dengan Momoi dan Kise, lalu pergi bersama menuju kota, di distrik perbelanjaan, di salah satu toko penjual pakaian...

"Sudah kuduga aku tidak akan menyukai baju dengan gaya seperti ini..." katamu dengan aura suram dan mata benar-benar ingin membunuh siapapun yang berani mendekat.

Kise sweat drop memandangimu kagum, penampilan ama auramu beda jauh kayak langit ama jurang terdalam.

"Aduuh~ kamu cantik sekali (name)-chan~ aku terpesona sekali~" kata Momoi menghiraukan auramu dan memelukmu, lalu menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke pipimu.

"Badan nona ini sangat ideal, kulitnya juga punya warna yang bagus~ apa lagi dengan wajah berbentuk seperti ini, rambut ini dan warna mata ini~ aduh, seperti boneka saja~ boleh saya memotret nona?" kata penjaga toko yang kelihatannya (sudah bukan kelihatannya lagi nih) melambai dengan indahnya dengan tubuh 'subur', bibir tebal, rambut licin, tahi lalat di sudut mulut dan pakaian model western jadul(bajunya kayak gimana? Mikir aja sendiri #dicekik banci).

Kamu tak menghiraukannya. Dan mencoba untuk bersabar. Di luar toko...

"Suit~ (name)-chan cocok juga pakai gaun itu, dia cantik sekali~" kata Himuro yang sembunyi di balik tiang.

"Hee, _not bad_" komentar Kagami di tong sampah (kagak elit banget lu Ka, "EMANG SIAPA YANG BIKIN?!"#BUAK)

Lalu sekelompok pemuda kita yang kece cetar membahana badai antariksa itu hanya memandangi mu dengan tatapan sarat akan arti (weits) tentunya tak lupa dengan blushing di wajah mereka. Bisa dibilang mereka semua sedang jadi stalker dadakan, bajunya pake baju casual biasa, Cuma seragam pake jaket, topi ato kacamata item. Dan mereka tak mempunyai kesadaran diri yang cukup kalau mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para serigala lapar di sana, mulai dari yang cewe(itu udah pasti) yang cowo(kayaknya rela belok demi mereka) dari yang muda(darah muda~ darahnya para remaja~*blaak*) sampai yang tua(dasar ABG tua+pedofil, minggat sono!) dan dari yang transgender(makhluk langka ini ngapain disini?) sampai yang doublegender pun(nama produk baru alat sedot wc ya?) secara tidak langsung –sebenernya secara terang-terangan dan membombardir- meminta pada author untuk membungkus mereka dan membawanya pulang.

(kagak boleh, mereka pemain yang berharga dalam ceritaku) dan mereka(kisedai+kagami+himuro) bersyukur punya author yang lebih cinta ke ceritanya ketimbang ke pemainnya (mereka nangis dalam hati). Yang membuat mereka yang request tadi histeris dan guling-guling berjamaah di jalan seketika itu juga, Yang malah membuat sebuah pemandangan fenomenal spiritual kesurupan masal terparah yang pernah ada di Jepang.(Author tak mau ambil using dan berjalan pergi dengan santainya)

Mari kita skip, karena orang-orang tadi mulai menggantungiku dan membuat scene film zombie yang epic gak ketulungan, dan karena acara pilih-pilih baju plus aksesoris kalian pasti bakal lama. Kise kamu pilih karena dia modis, dan Momoi... wajar, kalian kan sama-sama cewek yang tersisa di klub basket itu. (Reader &amp; Momoi : jangan perlakukan kami kayak makhluk hampir punah! #dilempar)

Kamu yang menentang tas belanjaan kamu, dan menolak tawaran Kise untuk membawakannya, dengan alasan tangan Kise udah penuh untuk membawakan punya Momoi yang gak tanggung-tanggung seakan memborong seluruh isi toko(yang bener?!) melirik toko es krim di pinggir jalan saat kalian jalan-jalan menikmati hari. Kamu menarik-narik ujung baju Kise dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tolong belikan es krim..." katamu dengan nada memelas, pintamu kekanakan dengan secara baik-baik karena kamu udah kepingin banget. Kise nosebleed. Kisedai lain dan yang lainnya bushing parah, dalam hati ingin koprol di menara Tokyo dan bilang woow#get PLAKed.

'(name)-cchi! Apa kau mau membunuhku dengan ke-moe-an mu?!' batin Kise menjerit.

"B-baiklah (name)-cchi! Kamu tunggu sama Momoicchi di bangku sana dulu ya, setelah aku menaruh ini aku akan langsung membelikanmu-ssu! Ah! Sekalian Momoicchi juga!"

"Satsuki-chan, aku buang sampah dulu, kamu tunggu Ryouta ya" pesanmu di balas anggukan

"Jangan sampai tersesat (name)-chan!" teriak Momoi khawatir.

"aku bukan anak kecil, dasar cerewet" komentarmu dengan suara pelan sambil berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lho? Jangan bilang kalau aku tersesat? Yang benar saja!

* * *

Konnichiwa~ ^_^/ ada yang kangen? *plaak* di atas giliran Kuroko yang nyium~ kyaaa~ *nosebleed* ehem, abaikan saja saya yang lagi konslet.

Sempet ada yang menyinggung soal panggilan Akashi sama temen-temennya dan Sumpah, aku bingung pas nayangin Akashi yang kadang gantian antara Oreshi ama Bokushinya. Jadi kalo rada rese' nan ngawur maafin ya =_="

Dan WTH aku bener-bener bingung ini kapten merah yang paling seneng ngancem ini enaknya masih manggil kawan(budak)nya dengan nama marga apa nama kecil? Kalian pasti sadar kalo ada saat dimana Akashi manggil nama kecil dan di lain kesempatan juga manggil pake nama marga mereka kan? Nah aku sebenernya bingung pas ngetik itu.

Btw aku rencananya mau masuki scene yang kisedai mulai pecah, di chapter depan nan jauh di mato~ *plaak* jadi bakal melow nan gloomy, kalian mau apa nggak? Tapi ini bakal bener-bener jauh dari chapter sekarang soalnya masih banyak peristiwa masa smp yang 'menyenangkan' yang mau ku masukin. (Dan sebenernya ni fic genrenya bukan Cuma humor dan komedi, berhubung Cuma muat dua, jadinya ku ambil yang paling dominan~)

aku terharu dan sangat berterima kasih pada yang sudah fav dan follow nih fanfic, seneng banget~ *guling-guling* dan makasih dukungannya~ ya ampun... aku bener-bener senang melihat dukungan dan konten lainnya(?) yang kalian kirim! bener-bener membangkitkan semangat!

**fuyuki208, alice dreamland,** **Choutoru**(gak papa, setiap orang punya seleranya masing-masing, btw aku dah upload gambar lagi lho~)**, ShanNeko, AoiKitahara**(dikatain gila? yang sabar ya :v)**, IzumiTetsuya**(ternyata pernah ngalamin...puk-puk ya..)**, Hyuuga Kaname, farahlagiOOC **(permintaan maaf diterima*plaak* maaf jadi rese, 2 chap itu lucu gegara efek pasca ujian kali ya? aku gak nyadar, aku juga ketawa2 sendiri kalo lagi baca ulang :v)**, Shinju Yoichi**(dasar aliran sesat :v)**, Tsuki no Scarlett **(komenmu luar biasa nak :v)**, Yuzu Nishikawa **(woles nak...woles... :v)**, Asia Tetsu, neca**

and the other readers! thank you very much! leave your tracks and see you in next chapter! ^_^/


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lho? Jangan bilang kalau aku tersesat, yang benar saja!

-Flashback-

Setelah membuang sampah pada tempatnya (ciee, yang cinta kebersihan~) kamu bermaksud berjalan kembali ke tempat Momoi, tapi tiba-tiba ada gerombolan pawai anak TK disana dan entah kenapa kamu ikut terseret-seret rombongan itu dan tak bisa lepas sampai sekian lama.

-Flashback end-

(singkat ye? Aku males ngejelasinnya panjang-panjang, intinya kamu kesasar gegara itu #didamprat)

Jujur sajalah, siapapun pasti panik kalau mengetahui dirinya tersesat di tempat asing... walaupun ini tempat tinggal keluargamu, kamu tidak punya ingatan tentang seluk-beluk kota ini.

'brengsek' umpatmu dalam hati sambil tersenyum jengkel.

Lalu kamu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang kamu ingat menjadi jalur pawai tadi. Tapi anehnya kamu malah tersesat ke sebuah gang kecil. Lalu sebuah langkah kecil tertangkap di telingamu, kamu berbalik dan menemukan seekor anjing liar dengan tatapannya yang ganas, air liurnya yang menetes menambah kesan buas dan memamerkan taringnya yang tajam. Lalu tanpa aba-aba anjing itu melompat kearahmu, dan karena tak ada persiapan, kamu jatuh tersungkur terdorong anjing itu.

'Lho, kok gak sakit?' batinmu, dan saat kamu menoleh ke atas(ke anjing itu), _and it's a KAM to the PRET_ banget karena dia lagi musim kawin.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kamu berteriak panik. 'gila! Diserang dalam arti berbeda! Gak mauuuu!'

**BAAANG!**

Sebuah tong sampah melayang mengenai anjing itu dan berhasil membuatnya tersingkir dan setelah anjing itu melihat siapa yang melemparnya dia berlari kabur. Kamu melihat siapa penolong yang baik hati itu.

"Taiga!" hatimu melengos lega.

"Cih, _this is one of the many reason why i hate dog_" komentarnya dengan wajah garang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau aku ada disini?" tanyamu sambil menghampirinya.

"Firasat saja" jawabnya enteng padahal ya gegara dia jadi stalker dadakanmu berkat usulan(paksaan) dari 'kakak'nya. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Yah... aku tak apa, tapi... kalau aku boleh berkomentar, kejadian barusan itu konyol" jawabmu lalu kalian tertawa bersama.

"Jadi... perlukah aku mengantarmu (name)? Kau benar-benar jadi anak hilang hari ini" kata Kagami sambil tersenyum-memamerkan gigi dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah jalan yang benar(udah mulai tobat ya?*slap*).

Di perjalanan kamu terus menatap tanganmu yang dia gandeng atas permintaanmu karena kalo gak gitu takut tersesat lagi dan kejadian anjing tadi agak membuatmu _illfeel _dengan makhluk satu itu.

Selagi memandangi tangan kalian kamu berpikir...

'Tangannya jadi besar dan kuat, padahal dulu besarnya sama denganku' dan kamu menyadari perbedaan kalian yang sangat ketara itu dalam kurun waktu 1 setengah tahun. 'cowok memang cepat tumbuh' batinmu memaklumi.

"Aah, iya, ketemu sama Ryouta dan Satsuki nggak? Aku tadi pergi dengan mereka dan pasti mereka cukup-maksudku sangat khawatir, kau tau sifat mereka kayak gimana kan?" katamu padanya, Kagami mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum bertindak dan membuka ponselnya, lalu mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Kuharap mereka belum menghubungi polisi, tentara nasional, FBI atau apalah itu." katanya bertampang horor.

.

.

.

"Huweeee (name)-chan! Untunglah kamu baik-baik saja! Ukh... harusnya tadi aku menemanimu..." sesampainya di kantor polisi(untung mereka masih tahap pelaporan) kamu udah di serbu 2 pelukan ter'hebat' sepanjang masa.

"Sa-satsuki...Ryou..ta... sesak...!" katamu dengan suara orang tercekik dan mereka berdua otomatis melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Mou_... lain kali lebih hati-hati (name)cchi... aku hampir kena serangan jantung tadi.." kata Kise memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menyentil dahimu.

"Aduh! Itu bukan salahku! Salahkan pawai sialan yang menggeretku tadi! Aku juga hampir mengalami kejadian terburuk dalam hidupku tau! Untung Taiga dateng!" kamu mengusap bekas sentilannya.

"Kejadian buruk? Apa yang terjadi padamu-ssu?" tanya Kise. Kamu tersenyum miris

"Kumohon jangan ingatkan aku lagi" katamu depresi.

"Ha! Tak kusangka kau bakal hilang di tengah kota seperti anak kecil (name)" Aomine dateng dengan kedua tangannya di belakang leher dan tersenyum lebar meremehkan, berjalan santai dengan Akashi, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Midorima dan Himuro di belakangnya.

"Lho, kalian ngapain disini?" tanyamu

"Jalan-jalan. (name), berikan ponselmu" kamu menatap Akashi bingung tapi menyerahkan ponselmu dengan mudahnya. Lalu terlihat dia menekan tombol-tombol di sana dan menjejerkan ponselnya. Kamu mengalihkan pandangan ke Himuro dan menatapnya dengan seringai...

"Kutebak kalian pasti mengikuti kami kan? bener nggak?" katamu masih dengan seringai jahil.

"_as expected from (name)_-chan~ Kau benar-benar cantik memakai gaun itu~" kata Himuro dengan senyum sejahteranya

"Udah, jangan di bahas" balasmu dengan senyum garing dan memalingkan muka(lagi). Akashi mengembalikan ponselmu.

"Kau habis ngapain ponselku?" . "aku memberi gps disana, jadi kau tidak akan tersesat lagi dan aku bisa memantaumu" . "Terlalu berlebihan" . "Tidak, tidak berlebihan mengingat kejadian hari ini" . "*sigh* terima kasih atas perhatiannya". "sama-sama"

' _jerk'_ batinmu kesal.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang tak disangka hujan turun, tepat saat kalian melewati jalan gunung yang menembus hutan. Otomatis kalian berteduh di gua dekat sana.

"Untung belanjaan kita gak kenapa-kenapa (name)-chan..." kata Momoi lega.

"Yaah... deras sekali hujannya, kita bisa kembali gak ya?" komentar Kise.

"Pakai ponselmu, mikir dikit Kise" celetuk Midorima. Kise manyun

"Midorimacchi! Kata-katamu pedas-ssu! Ponselku _low batt_ tadi, salahkan manajerku yang terus-terusan menelepon-ssu!" teriaknya.

"_Taku_ Kise! Jangan teriak-teriak! Kau ingin aku mengalami gangguan pendengaran dini ha?!" protes Aomine

"Aominecchi juga teriak-teriak-ssu! Seharusnya kau juga bisa jaga mulutmu-ssu!" . "Ha?! Mulutmu yang seharusnya diam!" . "Mulutmu-_ssu no!_" . "Mulutmu dasar cowok melambai!" . dan seterusnya...dan seterusnya...

Murasakibara sibuk memakan cemilannya dan mengeringkan rambutmu dengan jaketnya, Kuroko sibuk melerai Aomine dan Kise, Momoi memeriksa belanjaan, Akashi duduk di sampingmu dengan tenang dan memainkan jarinya di layar sentuh ponselnya. Midorima memukul kepala Aomine dan Kise agar membuat mereka diam, tapi malah menimbulkan dampak sebaliknya, alhasil dia ikut-ikutan ribut. Kuroko menyerah dan duduk di samping Momoi di hadapanmu.

Kamu terdiam menatap hujan disana, disela-sela rambutmu dan kain jaket Murasakibara 'weh...deras sekali, mungkin gak akan reda dalam waktu dekat' batinmu. Lalu kamu teringat salah satu lagu favoritmu yang bertemakan hujan, kamu menutup mata, merasakan tangan besar si surai ungu dan diam-diam bergumam menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Menyanyilah yang keras (name)cchi! Aku nggak kedengaran-ssu! Gak adil kalau Murasakicchhi, Akashicchi, Momoicchi dan Kurokocchi saja yang bisa dengar!" kata Kise dengan muka sebal.

Kamu membuka mata sebentar, mendengus pelan, lalu menutupnya lagi. Menarik baju Murasakibara untuk duduk di sebelahmu, kamu mengangkat kepala, menarik nafas dan mengaturnya hingga 3 kali, lalu menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menahannya sejenak, dan mengeluarkan suara pelan dan lembut seakan timbul perlahan lalu semakin keras.

Uu...a Aa...

Kyou umareta kanashimi ga sora e mai agaru

Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi kono mune wa furueteru

Dengan suara rintik hujan diluar semakin menambah suasana dari lagu itu. Kamu menanyi dengan menghayati lagu itu, dan telingamu hanya mendengarkan suara dan nada hujan yang memenuhi ruang dalam gua.

Anata wo mamoritai unmei ni sawaritai

Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo yorokobi de mita shitai no

It's a tender rain

Anata no moto e kono uta ga todoki masu you ni

Donna ni touku ni hanarete ite mo

Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto

Singing in the rain

Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku kagayaite yuku

Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki

Sekai wa ugoki dasu no

Please come, the tender rain

Momoi ambil kesempatan untuk menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kuroko yang tidak dia sadari tengah menatapmu lekat-lekat dengan pandangan terpesona. Aomine dan Kise berhenti saling teriak dan berkelahi dan duduk tenang mendengar lagumu. Midorima melipat tangannya dan duduk bersandar di dinding gua. Akashi dan Murasakibara duduk dengan tenang mendengarkan dan menutup mata.

Kono keshiki ga itsu no hikakarete shimatte mo

Sono hitomi ni afureru omoi sosogi tsudzukeru

Kokoro wo tsunagetai

itami ni furete itai

Mezameta asa no nureta daichi ni

Tsubomi wa kitto… saiteru

It' s a tender rain

Mimi wo sumashite

yawarakana kuuki ni tokete

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maiorite yuku

Itsudatte soba ni iru yo

Singing in the rain

Watashi wa utau amaoto ni omoi wo nosete

Doko ma demo tsudzuku toki no kanata ni

Mabushii ai ga aru no

Here come, the tender rain

Donna unmei mo musubi au kokoro wa uba enai

Donna kanashimi mo hohoende sora e to kaeru

It' s a tender rain

Anata no moto e kono uta ga todoki masu you ni

Donnani touku ni hanarete ite mo

Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto

Singing in the rain

Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku kagayaite yuku

Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki

Sekai wa ugoki dasu no

Please come, the tender rain...

Come tender rain...

**[Amefurashi no uta]**

"Aah! Hujannya sudah reda-ssu! Lagu (name)cchi hebat-ssu!"

"Itu bukan karena lagunya-nanodayo, realistislah sedikit"

"Ki-chan suka ngaco nih omongannya" eng... kata-kata Momoi kok jadi pedas yah? *author garuk-garuk ketiak*. Kamu memandang kawanmu takjub(?).

"Kau terlalu mengada-ada Kise, dan juga, pelankan suaramu! Ini di dalam gua!" *bletak* sepatu Aomine sukses membuat bakpao di kepala sang model.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, berhentilah bertengkar dan ayo kembali" 1 kalimat, hanya 1 kalimat dengan suara yang rendah itu mampu membuat semua bungkam. Hawanya tambah dingin aja nih.

'Kadang dia memanggil seseorang dengan nama marganya, kadang dengan nama kecilnya... dasar aneh, mungkin lagi bingung' batinmu sambil berdiri dan mengembalikan jaket Murasakibara yang agak basah karena dia memintanya. "Terima kasih" . "_un_"

**GLAAARRR! GLUDUK GLUDUK**

'Shit!' umpatmu dalam hati sambil meringis dan menutupi telingamu.

**Tes..tes...**

'petir sialan' batinmu kesal dan mengelap cairan merah yang keluar dari telingamu, lagi. 'dua kali dalam sehari? Sepertinya hari ini memang hari sialku... seharusnya aku juga bawa lucky item kayak Shin hari ini...cih..' batinmu menggerutu.

"Kau tak apa-apa (name)? Telingamu kenapa?" kata Akashi membantu mengelapnya dengan jaket miliknya.

"_are~? (name)chin daijoubu?"_ tanya Murasakibara dengan tampang khawatir.

"(name)cchi? _Mi-mimi... doushite? Daijoubu-ssu ka?_" tanya Kise gelagapan, panik.

"_O-oi... daijoubu ka omae...so-sono mimi..."_ (apa kau baik-baik saja.. te-telinga itu..) Aomine tak kalah pucat dan gagap sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"_daijoubu desuka (name)-san? Itai desuka?_ (apa kau baik-baik saja (name)-san? Apa sakit?) Apa kita perlu memeriksanya ke rumah sakit?" kata Kuroko dengan ekspresi khawatir tak kasat mata(emang hantu?) di wajahnya yang sedatar papan triplek yang baru dipoles itu.

"tak usah, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Ini sudah biasa, kalau aku mendengar suara yang terlalu keras, terlalu melengking atau di saat-saat tertentu telingaku jadi begini" katamu seperti sudah terbiasa "terima kasih, jaketmu... aku bawa dulu ya, mau ku cuci" lanjutmu.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa" kata Akashi menyelempangkan jaketnya di lengannya.

Lalu Kagami menyetel lagu klasik yang pernah di mainkan grup orkestra ayahmu lewat ponselnya, lagu yang selalu enak kamu dengarkan(kamu baru-baru ini tau kalau itu lagu klasik :v).

"Terima kasih Taiga" . "Bukan apa-apa"

"Aah iya (name)-chan, kau bisa waltz dari mana? Untuk pesta besok malam, Seingatku kau selalu tak masuk waktu pelajaran dansa _mrs. Em_ dulu" tanya Himuro di perjalanan.

"Aku diajari Taiga pas ada waktu luang kok... yah, kalo gak naik Cuma gara-gara itu kan gak lucu" jawabmu. Kagami di death glare, inget, dia gak peka dan tatapan membunuh itu tak berpengaruh padanya.

"Dan~ siapa ya yang bakal jadi partner (name)-chan saat dansa~?" kata Momoi memanas-manasi keadaan, dia tau kalau semua pemuda itu punya ketertarikan pada satu-satunya kawan ceweknya saat ini.

"Aku" jawab semua bersamaan, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain, saling memberi death glare. Kamu menghela nafas lelah, Momoi ketawa-tawa sendiri, Kagami kedip beberapa kali dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kalian kayak gak ada cewek lainnya aja" komentarmu datar.

"Bukan begitu (name)cchi... ini tentang keinginan kami untuk bisa dansa denganmu...kami ingin berdansa denganmu, boleh kan?" kata Kise to-the-point.

Kamu berhenti. Jujur saja, kamu senang sekali mendengar itu, dan agak malu mendengarnya. 'aku tersanjung sekali~' batinmu. Mukamu bersemu merah, tapi dengan cepat kamu bisa menetralkannya lagi(kayak apa gitu di netralkan?) Kamu membalikkan badan kearah mereka yang berjalan di belakangmu dan menatap mereka.

"Kok pusing-pusing, tinggal gantian aja kan bisa, masing-masing dapat giliran berapa menit gitu..." dan dengan mudahnya problem fixed. Para pemuda itu menatap satu sama lain

"10 menit" kata Akashi dan kamu mengangguk. "boleh saja" dan kalian melanjutkan jalan kalian.

.

.

.

"Puas jalan-jalannya?" kata Nijimura menyilangkan lengan dan Pelatih yang duduk dengan gagah di belakangnya.

"Maafkan kami, kami harus berteduh dulu dari hujan..." kata Momoi. Nijimura menghela nafas setres.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun sudah memberitahukan seluruh kegiatan kalian di luar, dan aku bisa memaklumi. Jadi aku tak akan menghukum kalian" Entah kenapa sang pelatih tegas bagai iblis itu berubah jadi malaikat tanpa sayap dan kapten titisan raja setan itu tiba-tiba punya cahaya cerah nan menyilaukan di mata kalian.

"Kita selamat berkat Sei! Terima kasih Sei! Pelatih!" katamu sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara dengan senyum secerah mentari musim panas.

"_Arigatou Akashicchi_~ kau memang bisa diandalkan-ssu~" Kise memancarkan aura terangnya plus bunga-bunga yang dilempar kesana-sini (emang acara perkawinan gitu?!)

"Kita selamat! _Sankyuu Akashi!_" Aomine mengangkat tinjunya dang menunjukkan senyum terlebar dan paling kekanakannya.

"Sangat sigap seperti biasa-nanodayo" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya "dan itu bukan pujian untukmu-nanodayo!" tentu saja dengan sanggahan tak berarti untuk tsunderenya.

"_Aka-chin/Akashi-kun, aikawarazu sugoi ne~_"(Aka-chin/Akashi-kun, tetap hebat seperti biasanya yaa~) komentar Murasakibara dan Momoi bebarengan dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

Udah, stop, jangan puji dia lebih dari ini atau dia akan berOOC ria tingkat mendewa langit ketujuh dengan sangat parah dan tidak elitnya. Dan aku tak mau (dan tak akan pernah!) melukiskan Akashi yang nge-fly sambil goyang gergaji :v

"Tentu saja, itu sudah pasti kan?" katanya tak lupa dengan seringai puasnya.

"Sekarang kalian semua cepat pergi ke gedung olahraga, hampir saja kami akan memulai pertandingan tanpa kalian." Kata Pelatih sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan kalian "Ah, jangan lupa ganti baju kalian" lanjutnya.

"Baik!" dan kalian segera pergi setelah ganti baju.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

**Sraak!**

"_Ohayou Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! Murasakicchi! Sore to.. Himuro-san!"_ kata Kise bersemangat sambil membuka jendela berselambu itu penuh antusias setelah nyelonong masuk tanpa diundang ke kamar para predator mengerikan bertampang _ultimate ikemen_ itu.

Akashi, dengan aura yang paling mengerikan, dia bangun dan terduduk, memberi tatapan dan aura paling mematikan yang pernah dia keluarkan seumur hidupnya dan jika pandangan bisa membunuh, Kise pasti sudah jadi tengkorak sekarang. *author merinding dangdut*

"Apa kau tak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun Ryouta?" . '_Ah, low blood pressure, looks like extremely_, hal yang biasa terjadi pada orang-orang sejenis dia' batinmu yang secara tak langsung mengklasifikasi kawan-kawanmu seperti spesies yang-ah sudahlah.

Akashi mengambil gunting kesayangannya. Kuroko bersiap melakukan _ignite pass : Kai_ tanpa disadarinya. Murasakibara meregangkan otot dan tulangnya kasar dengan mata yang berkilat dan aura yang menakutkan. Himuro, meskipun dia hanya duduk dan menundukkan kepala, hitamnya bahkan terlihat dengan jelas dan menguar, seketika hawa kamar itu menurun dan tekanan udaranya berat sekali.

Kamu menambahkan sebuah catatan batin : jangan membangunkan Tatsuya, Atsushi, Kuroko dan Sei dengan cara yang sembarangan.

Mari kita doakan agar arwah Kise Ryouta yang kita sayangi di ampuni segala kenistaannya dan diterima disisi-Nya. Yak, Berdoa, mulai.

.

.

.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir camp, jadi kalian kuberi waktu bebas setelah latihan pagi ini, dan jangan lupa pesta nanti malam, lalu berkemaslah karena kita akan kembali besok pagi." instruksi pelatih membuat para anggota ingin terbang bagai kupu-kupu di padang bunga. Mereka menangis terharu dan pelatih hanya sweat drop melihat anak didiknya.

.

.

"Ayo jalan-jalan-ssu!" teriak Kise kegirangan setelah kalian selesai berkemas dan mandi lalu ganti baju. Kalian bertanya bagaimana dia bisa hidup lagi? Hem... anggap saja dia punya sembilan nyawa(emang kucing?!). cerewet. Udah baca aja dengan tenang #kavoor!

"Ooh! Ide yang bagus!" katamu menimpali.

Dan kalianpun mulai berjalan-jalan keliling kota, dan memilih tur perjalanan wisata mengelilingi Osaka, setelah itu kalian ke bioskop.

"Enaknya nonton apa yah?" adalah yang pasti di tayakan, dan ini diajukan oleh sohib model kita. Kise.

"Hem... enaknya kalo gini sih film fantasi" . "Romansa!" . "Sci-Fi" . "Colosal" . "Humor!" dan yang lain-lainnya. Sempat terjadi perdebatan antar galaksi dan berakhir pada pilihan Momoi yaitu Romansa karena dia mulai lap-maksudku nangis dan ngambek. Dasar kekanakan.

Kamu langsung tidur di awal cerita. Dan yang lainnya tak sanggup berkomentar apapun saking hebatnya kamu :v Kepalamu menumpu pada Midorima yang langsung gak bisa fokus ama ceritanya. Karena ruang bioskop itu dingin, dia menyelimutimu dengan jaketnya dengan malu-malu. Akashi yang duduk disampingmu menggenggam tanganmu yang mulai dingin karena temperatur di sana. Lalu Murasakibara yang duduk di belakangmu memakaikanmu topi hangat agar telingamu gak kedinginan. Lalu semua cewek yang melihat itu terlihat iri sekali meskipun sedang nonton bersama pacarnya :v yang namanya cewek...*geleng-geleng*

"Yaah~ filmnya menarik sekali...*plaak*" komentarmu dan mendapat tamparan 'halus' dari Momoi.

"Kau kan tidur selama film! bagaimana bisa bilang begitu?! _Mou, (name)-chan tara!_" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya dan menekan-nekan pipimu dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan remehkan aku Satsuki-chan. Aku nonton pake _sixth sense_-ku" katamu menyombongkan diri dan muka datar.

"Gak usah sok-sok serius gitu, humormu garing pas baru bangun tidur." Kagami tsukkomi, kamu tertawa kecil.

"_Nee, nee minna_! Ke game center yu~k!" Kise antusias ke game center! Kok perasaan banyak yang MKKB sih? kasian banget jadi anak orang(nah kan lu yang bikin?). oh iya :p

**Dor! Dor! Dor!**

"Woh! Gadis itu bersaing dengan Ryouta si model!" . "Kyaa! Kise ku~n!" . "Mereka hebat sekali!" . "Mereka bersaing menduduki rank tertinggi!" . "Wooh! Hei cewek! Berjuanglah!" . "_Kise-ku~n ganbatte ne!_" . "Ayo cewek! Jangan kalah!" . "Berjuanglah!" . "Kakak-kakak itu keren sekali!"

"Heeh! Kau hebat juga Ryouta!" katamu antusias.

"(Name)cchi juga-ssu!" balas Kise tak kalah bersemangat.

"Whoa... tak kusangka mereka hebat dalam hal seperti itu..." Aomine sweatdrop sambil nonton dari area pertandingan shooting dengan Midorima.

"Aku setuju denganmu-nanodayo, tapi. Fokuslah pada apa yang ada di depanmu Aomine!" sahut Midorima dan dia sukses memenangkan pertandingan itu.

Di permainan lain...

"Bukaaan! Yang itu Kagamin! Yang boneka beruang pink pegang love biru muda ituu!" kata Momoi geregetan.

"Ayo Taiga! Berjuanglah!" sahut Himuro menyemangati.

"Dapat!" sahut Kagami dengan senyumnya yang lebar, berhasil mendapatkan 'hal yang diinginkan sang ratu' setelah berkali-kali percobaan.

"Ini Murasakibara-kun" . "_Arigatou Kuro-chin~_" dan tak disangka Kuroko juga ahli dalam game japit-japitan itu(aku gak tau namanya :v *plaak*) dia mendapatkan Maiubou rasa spesial untuk kawan bongsornya itu.

**[Winner!]**

"Yeey aku menang! Kau harus traktir aku cake _angel short_ nanti!" Teriakmu penuh kemenangan dan mengacungkan 2 jari membentuk 'V' dengan mantabnya.

"_Hai..hai..ssu yo..."_ Jawab Kise pasrah. Tapi...

**[Winner! New Top rank!]**

Kemenangan itu tak bertahan lama berkat seseorang.

"Sepertinya kau harus mentraktir kita berdua Ryouta" semua berubah saat Akashi mendapat top rank dengan score sempurna. Dia menyeringai meremehkan, kamu dan Kise hanya bisa ber-palmface sambil sweatdrop.

'Dasar maniak kemenangan' batin kalian berdua kompak.

"Oi (name)! Ada game dance nih! Kau tak mau mencobanya?!" Kagami sedikit berteriak agar suaranya terdengar di tengah hiruk pikuknya tempat itu. Kamu menghampirinya

"Ooh! sepertinya menarik! Mau _battle dance_ denganku?" katamu menantang pemuda yang lebih besar dan tinggi darimu itu.

Dia tersenyum. "Ayo saja"

**[Choose the level] pik pik [INSANE]**

**[Three, two, one, BEGIN!]**

Lagu dengan beat cepat dan tak terduga itu, beriringan dengan panah yang menghujani layar di depanmu bisa kamu dan Kagami ikuti dengan mudah, kalian menggerakkan tubuh kalian sepenuhnya seiring dengan lagu yang keluar dari game itu, dan seluruh orang hanya bisa terpaku memandangi kelihaian kalian.

"Hoo! Kau hebat juga Taiga" katamu menoleh-melihat pamuda di sampingmu dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Kau juga semakin ahli (name), cewek biasa gak akan bisa bergerak sepertimu!" balasnya

Lalu saat ada sedikit jeda, kalian bertukar tempat, dan mulai melakukan gerakan yang normalnya tak bisa diperagakan di keadaan seperti itu. Kalian _handstand_, menggunakan lutut untuk menginjak panah bersinar itu, berputar, dan lainnya.

**[EXCELLENT!]** dan kalian ber _high-five_ dan tos tinju dengan senyum yang lebar dan mata yang bersinar-bersemangat.

"Kau keren sekali Taiga!" . "Kamu juga (name)!"

Mereka tak suka kedekatan kalian, benar-benar tak suka, seakan ingin membunuh si harimau yang tengah tersenyum polos di depan si penakluk hati mereka. Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko khususnya. Sesuatu di dada mereka berbunyi 'kratak' melihat kalian berdua. Dan aura haus darahpun muncul dari mereka.

'Kok aku merasa ada bahaya di sekitar sini ya?' dan insting kalian berdua menyadarinya. Dasar _animal instinct,_ gak sekalian aja indra ketujuh gitu? Biar greget :v

"Ayo foto box!" ajak Momoi sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Kalian semua mengikutinya.

"Hoi! Jangan dorong-dorong Bakagami!" . "Berisik! Salahkan yang belakang Ahomine!" . "Siapa yang injak kakiku-ssu?!" . "Mana kutau?! Ki-chan agak geseran dong!" . "Murasakibara! Badanmu kegedean-nanodayo! Dan jangan makan disini! Remahnya kena mukaku!" . "Tempat ini saja yang sempit... _Mido-chin wa urusai..._" . "Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar.." . "Kalau kalian tak segera tenang, akan kulipat gandakan menu latihan kalian nanti" . "_gomennasai!"_ jawab mereka bebarengan dan problem : fixed.

"_say cheese!"_ **cklik!**

Ganti tempat~ setelah puas ke game center kalian istirahat sejenak di cafetaria dekat sana. Dan memesan minuman. Dan seperti biasa, gerombolan kalian menjadi objek cuci mata semua yang ada di sana, bahkan sampai anjing, kucing dan peliharaan lainnya juga tak luput dari pesona kalian.

Tunggu, tadi aku bilang anjing ya?

"Jauhkan anjing itu dariku! Huoooo! Aku benci anjing!" . "Akhirnya kau tau perasaanku (name)!" . "Kabuuuur!" . "Tunggu aku!" kata kalian berdua (Kamu dan Kagami) setengah gila dan berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menghabiskan minum kalian dan membayar dengan sangat terburu-buru dan dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka berdua alami sampai anti banget sama anjing..." komentar Aomine dengan sweat drop dan senyum garing. Masih terduduk di bangku kalian berkumpul tadi, yang ngacir Cuma kamu ama Kagami doang.

"Aah... Taiga dulu sempat dikejar 3 anjing bulldog peliharaan tetangganya dan hampir 'terbunuh' berkat itu, dan sejak saat itu dia benar-benar tak tahan dengan anjing... kalau (name).. aku tak tau, setauku dia tak punya masalah apa-apa dengan anjing" jelas panjang-kali-lebar-sama-dengan-luas(benerkan ya?) oleh Himuro, sebagai saksi mata tragedi masa kecil 'adik' terunyunya itu.

"Ter..terbunuh? oleh anjing-ssu?" tanya Kise gelagapan.

"_hai, inu da"_ (iya, anjing) jawab Himuro memantabkan. Hening...

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan minuman kalian dan kita susul mereka berdua" kata Akashi sambil mengutak-atik ponsel _screen touch_-nya. Minumannya sudah habis (cepet kan ya? Oh iya dong~ Akashi kan serba bisa*plaak*)

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau dimana mereka sekarang-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima penasaran. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tak perlu tau"

.

.

.

Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Momoi dan Himuro tengah sibuk menahan hawa nafsu mereka. Kamu tengah menatap intens anjing laut di seberang kaca yang juga menatapmu, menghiraukan Kagami yang iseng memasangkan _neko mimi_ seenaknya di kepalamu, mukamu bersemu merah.

"_SOOO CUUTEE~! Look over here Taiga! This seal is soo damn cute! Kyaa~"_ kamu tak kuasa menahan perasaanmu yang terpendam selama kalian berdua saling bertukar pandang(weitss).

Yep, kalian sedang berada di aquarium-maksudku Sea World sekarang.

"Oi (name)cchi~ disana kamu bisa memegang anjing lautnya lho~" kata Kise sambil menunjuk tempat yang memperbolehkan pengunjung berinteraksi dengan hewan laut. Kamu tersenyum senang dan menggandeng Momoi yang berteriak takut dan menarik tangannya ke arah sebaliknya, tenaganya mah kalah sama kamu.

Saat sampai di tempat, Momoi dengan takut-takut mulai mendekatkan tangannya ke anjing laut itu. Kalian semua menatapnya intens..

"DOR!" . "Kyaaaa!" Momoi terlonjak kaget dengan tidak elitnya plus tampang kelewat horor, di sudut matanya keluar air. Kamu ketawa sambil berpegangan pada bahu Midorima dan karena tak kuat juga mulai menyandarkan kepalamu di bahunya. Dan Aomine juga ketawa sampai berlutut dan mukul-mukul lantai. Parah.

"AHAHAHAHA! HADUH! HAHA! GAK KUAT! HAHAHAHA! MUKAMU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hiks..._(name)chan wa hidoi_... ketawa sampai seperti itu...aku kan takut... hiks..." Momoi mulai ngambek dan nangis! (lagi).

'_ya-yabai..._' batinmu merasa bersalah, kamu langsung menahan tawamu. Lalu kamu langsung mendatanginya.

"Ma-maaf Satsuki-chan, jangan marah..." Katamu penuh rasa bersalah. Momoi masih meringkuk.

"Satsuki, jangan menggoda (name), aku tau kau tak benar-benar menangis" suara yang familiar itu membuat bahu Momoi sedikit tersentak. Kamu mengedip bingung dan menatap si kapten merah yang melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil melirik Momoi dengan tatapannya yang dingin. Biasa.

"_Tee-hee, gomenne (name)chan_~ ekspresimu lucu sih~" Kata Momoi sambil memiringkan kepala, memukul kepalanya pelan dan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ah, jangan lupa bintang retak nan hancur-suram yang keluar dari matanya yang mengedip itu #didamprat panci.

"Boleh aku melemparmu ke kolam hiu sekarang? Atau ke kuburan aja sekalian biar tuntas gitu?" katamu dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk di jelaskan (halah, bilang saja gak tau ndeskripsiinnya gimana *plaak*). dan aura yang sangat mengerikan

Momoi membiru, Aomine ketawanya makin kencang, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kuroko merinding, Kise gemetar, Kagami dan Himuro kedip-kedip dengan wajah tegang. Akashi membulatkan matanya dan sweat drop.

Kuserahkan sisanya pada imajinasi kalian :v /

* * *

Yahoo~ hai semua~ kembali lagi dengan sayaa~

Kan entar ada pesta dansa, gantian, udah pasti~ entar juga ada salsa... enaknya reader sama siapa yaa~?

Sebenernya idenya macet lagi, jadi mungkin gak akan update sesering dulu, tapi akan kuusahain setiap minggu tetap update kok!

mari kita langsung dengan sesi jawab review :

alice dreamland : rencananya aku mau masukin reader ke sekolah seni, dapat beasiswa ke sana. yang donatur utamanya adalah keluarga Akashi (biar masih ada sangkut pautnya) eng... berasa spolier... terus cerita afterwordsnya kubuat omake setelah Winter cup, liburan musim dingin. ini akan jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh di depan. begitulah

ashidaakane7 : aku sebenarnya juga pengen ngebaca cerita di sana...wat*pad itu, tapi bingung... -_- yep, telinga reader beneran ngeluarin darah :3

Yuzu Nishikawa : makasih sarannya~ oke, berarti scene itu jadi~!

Guest : Nashu-chan... kamu sacchan? kamu sacchan kan?! yaampun! seneng banget orang yang kukenal di dunya ngebaca apa lagi nge review~ aiih~ makasih yee (rasanya mendadak jadi banci) udah, pokoknya makasih banyak~

Choutoru : kalo ketawa jangan ditahan, sakit perut itu gak enak lhoo~

kuroizayoi : kamu fujoshi ya? :v

lalu **ShanNeko, Asia Tetsu, Hyuuga Kaname, Tsuki no Scarlet,** and the other Reader! terima kasih atas perhatian kalian! *bungkuk* see you in next chapter! ^_^/


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : Karakter Kurobas dan lagu-lagu yang tercantum disini bukan punyaku~

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Setelah puas jalan-jalan di Sea World, kalian mampir sebentar ke toko buku.

"Daiki, jangan membeli majalah yang tidak senonoh, atau aku akan melipat gandakan latihanmu dan membakar seluruh majalahmu." suara dingin nan tajam itu berhasil membuat si panther mati kutu dan menaruh kembali majalah b*kep yang niatnya mau dia beli secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kamu terkekeh disebelahnya berdiri, memegang majalah khusus seni.

"_Muze school of art..._ apa kamu tertarik untuk masuk sekolah ini (name)-san?" tanya Kuroko disebelahmu sambil melihat halaman majalah yang terbuka di tanganmu, di tangannya ada buku 'bagaimana cara mengelabui pandangan orang lain'.

"Tentu saja, kebanyakan seniman berbakat yang diakui di seluruh dunia lulusan sekolah ini... mana mungkin aku tidak tertarik..." katamu dengan mata berbinar membaca artikelnya. 'aku ingin sekali masuk sekolah ini...' batinmu berangan.

"sekolah seni Muze? Kalau tidak salah keluarga Akashicchi adalah salah satu donatur utama untuk cabang Jepangnya-ssu! Kenapa (name)-cchi? Kau ingin masuk ke sana?" kata Kise ikut nimbrung seenaknya. Kamu mengangguk. Lalu menutup bukunya.

"Semuanya sudah beli? Sekarang~ Ayo ke wahana bermain~!" katamu sambil menggandeng orang terdekatmu. Kise yang tengah blushing. Dan latar belakang kalian sayangnya berwarna hitam keunguan, bukan pink lagi.

"(na-name)-cchi...ta-tangan..." . "Oh, maaf"

Sesampainya di tempat...

"Whoa... pas liburan musim panaspun ramai yaa.." kata Momoi

"Hei! Ayo coba wahana itu! Kelihatannya seru tuh!" katamu riang kayak anak kecil kelewat senang.

Dan kalianpun mencoba berbagai macam wahana, beberapa diantaranya adalah~

Roller Coaster:

"(name)-cchi... serius mau naik ini?" kise tidak yakin

"Un!" kamu mengangguk mantab

"Bagus! Sepertinya menyenangkan! Ayo naik!" Aomine tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berapi-api

"Kau kenapa Kuroko? Mukamu pucat" Kagami tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatiran calon partner masa depannya(lho). Ralat- Dia khawatir pada pemuda surai biru muda di sebelahnya yang mendadak menjadi pucat pasi.

"Se-sepertinya aku tak bisa menaikinya..." jawab Kuroko yang hebatnya masih mempertahankan muka datarnya padahal mukanya sudah membiru... bibirnya berubah jadi ungu... sinar matanya meredup... tubuhnya kaku... kayak mayat (A : nooo! Kuroko! jangan mati nak! *plaak*)

"Baru melihat saja kau sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu di luar bersama Satsuki?" Kata Akashi yang ikut-ikutan mengkhawatirkan pemain keenamnya (ciee~) sambil menunjuk bangku di dekat sana.

Kuroko mengangguk, Momoi kesenangan.

**JGLEK** [Mohon duduk dengan tenang dan berpegangan dengan erat, amankan barang bawaan anda karena wahana akan segera di jalankan, terima kasih atas kunjungan anda dan selamat bersenang-senang] kata orang (gak tau gimana nyebutnya, aku juga jarang ke yang beginian) dengan nada datar kayak radio jadul dan kasetnya yang rusak.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriakan histeris pun mulai mengiringi kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan, posisi dan sudut yang tidak main-main gilanya.

"bwahahahahahahaha! Ekspresi terbaik dari yang terbaik! Bwahahahahahahaha! _Oh god! I can't take it anymore!_ Hahahahaha!" lho? Ada yang ketawa ya? Di wahana kayak gitu ada yang ketawa?!

Sebenarnya, satu-satunya yang ketawa itu kamu dan Kagami yang menikmati wahana ini, sambil merekam ekspresi menarik kawan-kawanmu itu. Selesai menaikinya, kamu, Kagami, Kuroko dan Momoi tak henti-hentinya menertawakan foto+video itu, yang tak layak untuk dijelaskan, dan demi menjaga image mereka, aku gak akan mendeskripsikannya, kalian bayangin aja sendiri :v

Selanjutnya : Rumah kaca.

Di ruangan gelap yang hanya bermodalkan lampu di langit-langit, di kelilingi kaca yang membuat bingung siapapun yang memasukinya. Tolong di garis bawahi kata siapapun itu ya.

**BRUK**

"..."

Midorima kicep plus-plus dan melongo. Murasakibara menjatuhkan makanannya. Kamu dan Aomine merapal mantra-mantra gak jelas seingat kalian. Kagami dan Kise histeris dalam hati pengen terjun dari jendela (A : jendela mana nak?). Himuro dan Momoi tersenyum kaku-kaku dan nafas mereka terhenti. Kuroko menggunakan misdirectionnya agar tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini yang *piiiip*(demi kepentingan image karakter, kata-kata selanjutnya di sensor lembaga yang berwenang). Tak satupun dari kalian yang merasa sudah cukup dan puas dengan kehidupan ini dan kalian semua gak ingin mati muda.

"Kita lanjutkan jalannya" kata orang yang belum ku sebutkan di atas. Kita skip aja yuk... author mendadak merinding nih...

Tempat selanjutnya : Biang lala, didepan papan keterangan

"Maksimal 4 orang..." katamu.

"Iya aku juga tau" balas Kagami.

"Kita putuskan dengan janken saja yuk, 4 yang pertama keluar masuk pertama, dan seterusnya. Lalu dua sisanya... terpaksa harus naik sendiri" kata Himuro

'aku pingin berduaan dengan (name), semoga dewi keberuntungan berpihak padaku!' batin mereka kau-tempe-siapa (karena tahu sudah mainstream :v )

_Evil mind of author : mode on_ 3:)

Gondola(namanya ini bukan?) pertama, Kagami, kamu, Kuroko dan Akashi (cinta segi empat?*plaak*)

Gondola kedua, Himuro, Momoi, Kise dan Aomine (sulit untuk dikomentari)

Gondola ketiga, Midorima dan Murasakibara (Cuma bisa ketawa penuh arti mbayanginnya :v )

Mari kita mengintip gondola pertama

Kamu duduk dengan Akashi, Kuroko dengan Kagami. Akashi dan Kuroko tak bisa berhenti melihat tingkahmu yang kekanakan heboh sendiri melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Mereka tersenyum tipis dan berpikir betapa imutnya kamu saat ini.

"Whoaaa! Tinggi banget! Semuanya jadi kelihatan kecil-kecil! Aah! Ada balon terbang! Warna-warni! Cantiknyaaa!" komentarmu sambil tak melepas pandanganmu dari pemandangan luar jendela.

"Hei! Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak! Goyang nih! Lagipula tingkahmu kekanakan sekali!" kata Kagami setengah takut.

"Kagami-kun, kamu takut ya?" tanya Kuroko dengan tenang dan poker facenya

"Harimau penakut~ _coward tiger~ do you want your mommy dear~?"_ kamu menggoda Kagami

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP! YOU WILD CHICK!"_ Kagami mulai kehilangan ketenangan dan tersinggung.

"_Wha-?! How rude..."_ kamu mengerucutkan bibirmu meniru Nijimura.

'aah... boleh aku mengecup bibirmu sekarang?' batin Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Taiga, tak baik mengatakan hal kasar kepada seorang gadis. Apa orang tuamu tak mengajarkan hal itu?" kata Akashi yang duduk tenang dan menyangga wajah tampannya dengan sebelah kanannya, menatap tajam kepala merah lainnya.

"Kagami-kun, kau harus menggunakan kata-kata yang halus jika bicara dengan wanita, karena jendela hati wanita ada di telinganya" kata Kuroko.

"Tuh! Dengerin tuh kata-kata lelaki sejati! Tetsu ama Sei aja tau! Mulutmu kasar sekali pada cewek bahkan pada anak kecil sekalipun." komenmu masih dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah

"Tetsu?" Kuroko mengerjap

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Kuroko mengangguk dengan rona merah tipis. Kamu tersenyum singkat

"Kayak mulut dan kata-katamu gak kasar aja" balas Kagami tak mau kalah

"Berisik! Ini kebiasaan! Susah ngilanginnya!" kamu mengelak

"Kalau begitu jangan mengomentari orang lain! Ini juga kebiasaan!" balas Kagami membela diri. Kamu mendecih dan kembali duduk, menyangga wajahmu dengna tangan kiri. Masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Gara-gara kau moodku hilang" gerutumu

"Cerewet, moodku juga hilang gara-gara kau" gerutu Kagami

Akashi menghela nafas lelah dan memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela. Kuroko hanya mengangkat pandangannya keatas dan menghela nafas juga, lalu juga melihat ke arah luar. Tidak ada yang bicara karena notabenenya selain kamu dan Kagami, mereka berdua bukan tipe yang suka membuka sebuah pembicaraan.

**JGLAK**

[mohon maaf kepada pengunjung, saat ini terjadi pemadaman listrik mendadak, mohon kesabaran dan pengertiannya. Terima kasih]

'manajemen yang buruk' batin Akashi kembali menghela nafas.

"Tuh kan gara-gara kau listriknya mogok tuh! Kabur semua liat mukamu yang sangar" celetukmu sambil menunjuk Kagami

"Bagaimana bisa itu jadi salahku?! Bukannya itu karena kau yang mengeluarkan aura gak enak dari tadi?!" dan petir yang keluar dari mata kalian saat ini sedang beradu dengan sengit.

Kamu mendengus kesal "Kalau kau tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu, aku akan membeberkan kejadian memalukanmu dulu" Kamu mencolek bahu Akashi, Akashi melirik kearahmu, kamu menggerakkan telunjukmu, mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat, dia mencondongkan badannya ke arahmu. Kamu siap berbisik di telinganya

"Sebelum kau melakukannya aku juga akan membeberkan kejadian memalukanmu (name)!" Kagami mengancam, kamu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa, aku tak punya kejadian memalukan saat di Amerika" dan itu memang benar, sekalipun ada, Kagami tak akan kau biarkan tau.

Kagami terpojok. Masih berpikir dengan wajah panik. Kamu melebarkan seringaimu dan mulai berbisik di telinga si kapten yang juga iseng ikut-ikutan ngerjai si harimau unyu-unyu nan sangar itu (julukan apa ini)

"Sebenarnya waktu kelas 4 SD..." . "WAAAA! CUKUP! AKU MENGAKU SALAH! TOLONG MAAFKAN AKU" Kata Kagami penuh penghayatan sambil berlutut dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Seharusnya kau begini sejak tadi~" katamu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"(name)-san licik juga ya" komentar Kuroko.

"Terkadang hal seperti ini juga perlu dilakukan... ya kan Sei?"

"(name) benar, demi memenangkan sesuatu, tak jarang cara seperti ini perlu dilakukan agar tujuan kita tercapai" kata Akashi dengan senyum dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

**Gradak! Gradak!** Kalian mendengar sesuatu yang berisik di bawah lantai.

"Yang di bawah berisik ya" komentar Kagami.

"_Sou desu nee_"(benar juga) sahut Kuroko.

"Aku kasihan sama Himuro..." komentarmu dengan senyum miris. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Gondola kedua...

"Hyaaaaaa! Gimana nih?! Gimana nih?! Berhenti! Kalau ada apa-apa gimana?!" Kise dan Momoi tengah panik. Himuro dan Aomine menutup telinga mereka.

"Berisik! Tenanglah kalian berdua! Kalian membuat gondolanya bergoyang makin kenceng nih! Ini Cuma pemadaman listrik!" bentak Aomine setres ke surai pink dan kuning yang berpelukan panik.

"Jangan ngomong kayak gitu dong Aominecchi! Orang yang namanya takut juga!" balas Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Dai-chan sih enak tenang-tenang aja soalnya kamu bodoh! Jadi kalau matipun kamu pasti gak tau kalau kamu udah mati! Lah kita kan nggak bodoh!" Momoi meskipun lagi panik ngomongnya tetep panjang lebar nih.

"Kalian..." Aomine geram, bahunya di tepuk Himuro, dan Himuro menawarkan alat penyumbat telinga, dengan senang hati Aomine menerimanya, dan akhirnya mereka tenang di alam masing-masing(lho).

Gondola ketiga sepi banget kayak kuburan, emang kalo mereka berdua selalu adu bacot-bacit cici cuit(adu mulut maksudnya), tapi kali ini mereka lebih memilih diam untuk menghemat tenaga, Midorima meminjam earphone mu dan Murasakibara asyik dengan makanannya. Yah, meski pun begitu ya jangan lomba diem-dieman gini juga kali yaelah bosenin amat.

"_urusai-nanodayo_, aku lebih memilih diam dari pada membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga dengan Murasakibara." Cheee..._tsumanai naa_ *nendang kaleng*

"Mido-chin... hari ini lucky item mu apa? Gunting atau silet nggak?" Murasakibara mulai angkat bicara.

"Tidak, lucky itemku hari ini adalah... gergaji mesin-nanodayo" ***NGENGGG!***

Jangan arahkan itu padaku _kuso megane_! Dan jangan pernah perlihatkan itu pada Akashi! Aku tau aku ini rese' tapi masa kau tega mutilasi orang pake gergaji?! Emang gue apa? Kayu eyang lo?! (dia ngebawa itu barang pake apa?! Gimana caranya?!) *parno sendiri*

"Authorcchi... jangan masuk ke cerita terlalu dalam... nanti alurnya berubah" maaf, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Mari kita kembali ke jalur yang benar.

Setelah menaiki biang lala dan wahana selanjutnya dan lainnya, sampailah kalian di rumah hantu.

"Aku gak mau masuk" kata Kagami, Aomine dan kamu kompak bersamaan.

"Kalian kalau menolak cepat sekali-ssu" Kise sweat drop melihat muka gak jelas kalian.

Antara takut, sangat, tapi memaksakan diri untuk terlihat tenang dan tersenyum tapi gagal total malah kelihatan kayak orang sembelit berbulan-bulan dan belum berobat, obatnya abis, kelilit utang, dan sekarat tercekik kutang(hadeuh).

"Kyaa~ Tetsu-kun.. aku takut... bisa kau menggandeng tanganku selama kita di dalam?" Momoi mulai menjelankan aksi pedekate-nya. (Author cemburu lho~ Jangan deket-deket yaa)

"Aku tak keberatan" katanya dengan nada yang monoton

Murasakibara menggandeng tanganmu lalu memegang kedua bahumu, dan menjajarkan tinginya denganmu, mencoba meyakinkanmu dan memberi tau konsenkensinya bila menolak ajakan Akashi. Kamu menggeleng hebat dengan tampang horor yang teramat sangat.

"Padahal waktu uji nyali kau terlihat tenang sekali-nanodayo. Ada apa?"

"_Are?_ Midorimacchi mengkhawatirkan (name)-cchi_-ssu ka_?"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya, aku Cuma ingin bertanya saja, aku penasaran-nanodayo"

"Ha-habis... kalau 'mereka' sih asal gak diganggu aja udah beres, gak akan ganggu kita, tapi yang ini kan beda... kau pasti tau maksudku... wajahnya sama-sama serem, tapi..." jelasmu. Midorima mengangguk mengerti. "_naruhodo_, bagaimana kalau kita ke wahana lain Akashi?"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Ayo masuk" dan kalian semuanya memang masuk, maksimal satu giliran masuk itu sepuluh orang. Karena kalian masih pingin hidup dan sebisa mungkin tidak membangunkan 'singa'nya Akashi. Kamu mengutuk dan mencacimakinya dengan kata-kata jelek yang kamu ketahui, gabungin aja semua, kayak 'dasar cebol! gundik! sarap! titisan iblis! psikopat! hidup lagi!' dan bla-bla-bla lainnya dan seterusnya.

"Hweee... horror-ssu..." Komentar Kise rada begidik dan keringat dingin setetes-dua tetes mulai mengucur begitu dia dan kalian masuk di situ

"Tentu saja, namanya saja rumah hantu-nanodayo. _Iku so_" kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dan melangkah di belakang si rambut merah... yang... coretpendekcoret berkharisma *gunting melesat*. Itu orang serem amat, kedengeran aja orang ngomong dari radius bermil-mil begini (maaf, mulai ngaco).

Semua biasa-biasa saja(?) sampai di pertengahan suatu area, ditengah kuburan berkabut dan orang-orang yang seharusnya mati tapi masih enak-enakan walking-walking seenak jidat mereka, dengan make up yang menjanjikan, dan akting yang sangat menjiwai. Apa lagi yang bisa kalian harapkan? Mereka pemain pro... probereketeketeketektekeketek (R : kagak ngerti gue bego! Maksud lu apa?! *plaak*)

Mereka menyadari ada yang hilang di tengah gerombolan mereka. Akashi yang berjalan di depan, masih dengan calm face dan rambut merahnya(kali aja berubah putih gitu?) check, Midorima, kacamata dan bulu mata lentiknya, check, Momoi yang merangkul Kuroko dengan aura pinknya, check, Murasakibara dengan cemilannya, check, Himuro dengan senyum dan tahi lalatnya, check, Aomine yang bergelantungan di Murasakibara, dan kulitnya yang masih eksotis, check, Kagami yang memegang ujung baju Midorima sambil merapal mantra, check...

...

"mana (name)-chan?" Tanya Momoi sambil merangkul lengan Kuroko.

"Dia tersesat?" Sahut Aomine.

"Mungkin tertinggal" Midorima berkesimpulan sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"..." . "_Are? Akashi-kun wa?_" Tanya Himuro .

'sial, dia bertindak duluan!' gerutu mereka semua dalam hati. "kita jalan saja terus, tidak enak sama orang-orang yang menunggu diluar-nanodayo" dan merekapun berjalan di antara tumpukan mayat yang masih menggerayang dan bergerak sambil menyeret bagian tubuhnya.

Di tempat yang terpisah dari mereka, di suatu tempat yang gelap, lembab dan dingin, kamu meringkuk, sudah ada yang menepuk-nepuk bahumu, minta perhatian, ada yang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahmu, menunggumu membuka matamu dan memamerkan manik matamu padanya, dan ada yang menggenggam kakimu erat seperti jadi pegangan.

"_mo yada yo... kowai..._" katamu memelas di balik telapak tanganmu. Lalu seketika kamu mendengar nada kehadiran mereka pergi dan seseorang yang setengah berlari mendekat padamu. Orang itu berlutut begitu sampai di depanmu, menyamakan tingginya denganmu.

"(name), ternyata kau disini, aku-"

**GREP!**

Kamu kenal suara itu, kamu senang sekali sampai otomatis memeluknya dengan erat, tanganmu masih gemetar. Orang yang kau peluk itu-Akashi sempat terkejut dan mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mengelus puncak kepalamu.

"Kau pasti ketakutan sekali, maaf ya kami meninggalkanmu..." katanya dengan suara yang lembut.

"... _de_ ..." gumammu

"Apa? Bicaralah yang keras (name), aku tak bisa mendengarmu" kata Akashi

Kamu mendongak menatapnya, matamu sayu dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata, wajahmu memelas dan memerah seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"_mou watashi wa hitori ni shinaide_..."(jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi) katamu dengan nada yang memelas, sangat memohon.

Akashi terdiam sebentar, terkejut sekaligus berpikir betapa imutnya kamu saat ini. Lalu dia tersenyum dengan lembut dan tenangnya lalu membelai kepalamu lagi (ciee~ kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih yee~)

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi..." katanya balas memelukmu sambil terus mengelus puncak kepalamu lembut.

(author jerit-jerit histeris!) #Kami akan break sebentar karena sedang ada masalah teknis, mohon kesabarannya#

.

.

Camera rolling! Take 9001! Action! ***CTEK***

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu keluar kamu memeluk Akashi dari belakang dengan erat dan tak sedikitpun melepaskannya, bahkan kalau kamu merasa ada sesuatu kamu makin mengeratkan pelukanmu. Contohnya:

**GREP** saat ada yang memegang kakimu.

"Hiii! Apa itu?! Ka.. kaki! *hiks*" katamu dengan suara gemetar dan panik. Akashi menepuk pelan kepalamu dan menggenggam tanganmu yang melingkar di dada dan perutnya, yang meremas bajunya. Sepertinya parah banget, kasian sekali (betewe aku juga gak tahan sama yang begituan :v)

"Tenanglah... tenang... aku ada di sini..." katanya dengan suara yang tenang. Lalu kalian jalan terus.

.

.

.

Setelah kalian keluar, kamu masih gak mau melepas pelukanmu. Mukamu masih terpendam di pundaknya, tangan dan kakimu masih gemetar.

"(name)cchi?! Kamu kenapa-ssu?!" tanya Kise khawatir.

"_Mou..(name)-chan tara!_ Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba begitu dong! Aku kan khawatir!" Momoi mengelus punggungmu.

"Oi... kau baik-baik saja (name)? Mau kubelikan balon?" kata Himuro setengah bercanda

"Aku bukan anak kecil..." balasmu

Midorima menghela nafas dan berjalan menghampirimu. Lalu mengelus kepalamu

"Kau pasti ketakutan sekali, tenanglah, kau sudah di luar-nanodayo" katanya mencoba untuk menenangkanmu.

Bahumu yang menegang mulai mengendur, begitu pula dengan genggamanmu pada baju Akashi, detak jantungmu sudah mulai melambat, saat kamu akan melepaskan pelukanmu, tanganmu di genggam Akashi.

"Sebentar" lalu dia merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan, berbalik menghadapmu dan menyeka air mata dan keringatmu. "Selesai" katanya setelah itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

(A : tunggu, dia gak terlalu OOC kan? Gak keterlaluan OOC-nya kan? Kok rasanya ganjil banget ya?! Hei! Dia gak keliatan jijay di beginikan kan ya?! Kok rasanya ngganjel amat sih?!)#abaikan.

Lalu tanpa sadar semburat tipis-sangat tipis bahkan kayak transparan-di wajahmu. Senang dengan perhatian semua teman-temanmu. Kamu tersenyum

"Terima kasih, kalian semua sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku senang sekali" dan rona merah menghiasi wajah mereka dan menjalar sampai ke telinga mereka, lalu mereka memalingkan muka.

'ca-cakep...' batin mereka minus Momoi. "_Kyaa~ kawaii~!_" dia memelukmu gemas. Dan sepertinya kamu sudah terbiasa, jadi kamu biarkan

"Ryouta, ke cafe yuk, aku mau cake, ingat, kamu yang traktir" . "_Hai~_"

Sesampainya di cafe~

"_Umai!_" katamu dengan wajah cerah setelah memakan kue _angel short_ yang lembut dan terkenal, warnanya putih dan bentuknya mirip sayap. Murasakibara ngiler. Ah, iya, yang lainnya juga pesan kue dan minuman, atau hanya minuman saja.

"Mau?" tawarmu kepadanya satu suapan, dia menangguk senang dan memakannya. Bunga-bunga muncul.

"_oishii..arigatou (name)chin..."_ katanya.

"Biarkan aku juga mencobanya (name)!" sahut Daiki, alih-alih pingin mencoba, sebenernya dia juga pengen ciuman tak langsung itu. Tapi... bukankah itu bekasnya Murasakibara? *lol*

"Tak kusangka kau juga suka yang begini Daiki" katamu sambil menyuapinya. Entah kenapa kamu jadi ingat hari dimana kedua rahasia terbesarmu terbongkar dan kamu berakhir menjadi seperti ini. Kamu tersenyum.

'sepertinya aku harus senang rahasiaku ketahuan saat itu, saat ini hidupku lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan' batinmu.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Ada apa?" tanya Kagami

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya senang bisa mengenal kalian, walau dengan cara yang tidak biasa" katamu sambil memandangi pemuda warna-warni itu yang kembali blushing. Kamu memangkukan wajahmu di kedua tanganmu sambil mengayunkan kakimu

"_A-a sou... yokatta na (name)cchi~_" kata Kise masih gelagapan

Akashi memesan _tartlet_. Murasakibara... entah apa aja yang dia pesen, aku udah gak mengenalinya lagi(lho).

"ng? (name)chin, ada krim di bibirmu" kata Murasakibara sambil menoleh ke arahmu

"Ah, kau benar" saat kamu akan mengelapnya dengan tanganmu, pergelangan tanganmu di genggam Murasakibara, Lalu dia mengerehkan wajahmu menghadapnya yang duduk di sampingmu, semakin dekat dan..

***lick*** gak jadi tanganmu, tapi lidahnya yang mengelap krim itu. Kamu mengerjap sambil bertampang horor dan mundur menjauhinya.

"_Ng? Doushita no (name)chin?_" Dia kayaknya gak peka banget. Tak sadar kalau di sekitarnya berbagai pintu neraka tengah menganga lebar dan siap menelannya kapan saja.

.

.

"Lho? Atsushi dimana? Perasaan tadi masih disini deh?" katamu di sela-sela kenikmatan cake di depanmu

"Dia izin ke toilet tadi" jawab Akashi dengan kalemnya.

Tapi... apa benar begitu? Hal itu masih menyimpan misteri. Dan acara makan kalian berlangsung dengan khidmat(?), mari kita skip. Setelah ke cafe, rencananya kalian mau langsung pulang.

"naa (name), bagaimana kalau ke karaoke? Sudah lama kita gak karaoke bareng kan?" ajak Himuro sambil menunjuk tempat karaoke.

"Aah, yang terakhir waktu setelah kelulusan SD ya? Guru yang traktir" jawabmu sambil ganti haluan ke tempat itu.

"Hee, boleh juga! Ayo!" kata Aomine dan yang lainnya juga ikut berubah haluan (kayak paskibra gitu?)

"Haha, benar, Taiga menggila sekali waktu itu"kata Himuro sambil tertawa singkat saat kamu menyamakan langkahmu dengannya.

"Berisik! Itu karena ada bajingan yang sengaja menukar minumanku dengan alkohol!" Kagami membela diri.

"Dan kurasa aku tau siapa pelakunya..." kata Himuro sekali lagi sambil melirikmu yang menoleh ke arah lain sambil sweatdrop dan senyum aneh.

"(name)... apa kau tau kalau kau sudah menghancurkan image yang susah-susah kubuat di depan mereka sebagai 'teman dan murid yang baik'?" katanya sambil mencubit kedua pipimu dan menariknya selebar mungkin

"_tha-that's hurt! Stop it! I'm Sorry okay?!_" teriakmu sambil memegangi tangannya, mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya. Kagami melepas cubitannya dan menepuk pipimu.

"Jangan ulangi lagi" katanya dengan muka sebal.

Alis Akashi berkedut melihat kedekatan kalian, dia merasakan kemarahan yang mencuat di dadanya. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang merasakannya.

"Aku tak ada maksud berlama-lama disini, ayo masuk" katanya.

Setelah masuk~

"Yosh! Aku yang akan nyanyi duluan-ssu!" kata Kise sambil tersenyum lebar dan melayangkan tinjunya ke udara sambil memegang _mike_.

"Ada yang bawa penyumbat telinga?" tanyamu dengan ekspresi minta digampar.

"_(name)cchi hidoi-ssu! _(Name)cchi kejam!) gak usah segitunya juga kali! Blablablabla..!" kamu tak mendengarkan sisanya.

Himuro memberikan penyumbat telinga yang tadi dia bawa.

"Himuro-san! Jangan di ladeni dong! Kalian kejam-ssu! Suaraku gak seburuk itu!" Kise menggerak-gerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah kayak anak cewek. Kamu ketawa

"Yosh! kalo gitu mari kita dengarkan 'suara emas'mu, segeralah bernyanyi, kalau cempreng ku lempar keluar jendela dengan senang hati, Kise" Kata Aomine dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Tapi di sini gak ada jendela-_ssu yo_" jawab Kise

"Matamu perlu di periksakan? Itu kan jendela?" katamu sambil menunjuk jendela kecil minimalis, kayak jadi ventilasi saja.

"MANA MUAT-_SSU NO_?!" Kise bertsukkomi.

"Tenang saja, kalau kau pasti muat kok... kalo enggak tinggal dilipet-lipet aja biar muat" katamu dengan suara yang entah kenapa (sepertinya aku tau kenapa :v) terdengar riang gembira tralala.

"Emang kasur?!" Kise komentar lagi. Kamu dan Aomine ketawa puas ngerjain si bule kesasar plus salah tempat itu.

"Kalian jahil sekali" komentar Kagami.

"Hahaha, habis dia asyik kalau di kerjai... ya nggak Daiki?" tanyamu

"Oh yeah, dia enak kalo dikerjai" dan kalian tos tinju sambil tersenyum evil

Kise menyanyikan lagunya SNSD yang Genie sambil nge-dance, kamu histeris sambil cakar-cakar dinding, Himuro kehilangan rohnya, Kagami tergeletak tak bernyawa di kolong meja(what?!), Aomine muntah-muntah pelangi di belakang sofa, Midorima tepar dan menyisakan jasad berwarna putih sekali, Akashi dan Kuroko sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing dan berlagak gak kenal orang yang jadi badut di depan mereka, Murasakibara... hebatnya dia masih terfokus dengan makanan yang sempat mereka pesan, Momoi juga ikut nge-dance bareng Kise di depan.

Setelah selesai.

"Bentar..." Kamu memegangi perutmu yang sakit karena kebanyakan histeris-jijik dan ketawa. Muncul tanda tanya di kepala mereka semua.

"Bentar-bentar..." Kamu mengangkat sebelah tanganmu ke arah Kise dan berjalan ke Midorima.

"Shin, boleh aku pinjem lucky item-mu?" . "Baiklah-nanodayo, lakukan dengan 'halus' dan hati-hati" kamu memegang benda keramat itu dan mengangkatnya di atas kepalamu

***Ngeeengggg!*** kalian ingat lucky itemnya apa kan?

'Bagaimana cara Midorima membawanya?' adalah hal yang pasti jadi pertanyaan di benak semua orang

"KEMARI KAU BANCI SOMPLEK! AKU AKAN MEMBELAHMU JADI DUA! HAHAHAHA" teriakmu masih dengan tawa yang sekarang terlihat mengerikan dengan benda itu di tanganmu, Kagami memelukmu dari belakang, untuk menghindari sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi.

"_Wuaaa! Stop it (name)! Stop it! You don't want to be a murder right?! Although i want to kill him too!_" katanya panik. Kise mau ngacir ke luar ruangan, alesan ke kamar mandi.

"Hei! Meskipun kalian pelanggan jangan membuat keributan yang parah begini! Dan suara mesin apa itu?!" salah satu pegawai disana mendobrak pintunya kasar dan mengakibatkan wajah model itu terbentur keras.

"_ittai-ssu..._" rintih Kise sambil memegangi mukanya yang berharga 'murah' :v

"_Ooh! Kasamatsu-san janaika?!_ Kau bekerja disini?!" kamu mengenalnya juga lewat sosial media.

"(name)? Ah iya, aku sedang bekerja paruh waktu. Pokoknya jangan terlalu ribut sampai merusak properti disini! Dan singkirkan benda di tanganmu itu! Aku tak mau membersihkan bekas pembantaianmu!" katanya sambil menutup-membanting pintunya kasar.

"Seperti biasa, orang itu kayak mengidap darah tinggi aja, suka marah-marah, nadanya tinggi dan keras, bentak-bentak, dan anehnya dia tidak punya kerutan sedikitpun" kamu menggerutu sambil mematikan benda keramat itu dan menyerahkannya ke Midorima, Midorima memasukkannya ke sebuah kantong, anggap aja kantong ajabib karena aku males mikirin hal gak penting kayak gitu *plaak*

Yang menyanyi selanjutnya seharusnya Akashi, tapi dia nolak secara halus

"Aku lewat saja" katanya dengan nada yang biasanya, datar dan serius mungkin?

Jadilah yang menyanyi sekarang itu Kuroko, dia nyanyiin lagunya Kensho ono-Zero dengan menjiwai sekali, seperti orang yang benar-benar berbeda, kalian semua(minus Akashi yang lagi sweat drop) langsung jawdrop dan mematung ngeliatnya. Setelah selesai, ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, datar, layar di belakangnya menunjukkan angka 98, skor yang tinggi. Mau tau alasannya? Seiyuu-nya kan penyanyi, yang nyanyiin lagu di atas ntuh... yang jadi openingnya Teikou Arc...

"Tetsu, aku padamu..." tanpa sadar kamu mengucapkannya dengan wajah terpesona dan semua menoleh padamu yang setelah itu segera tersadar. "Apa?" tanyamu pada mereka dengan wajah watados. Pipi Kuroko memerah, dia menunduk dan kembali duduk.

Lalu sekarang gantian Aomine yang maju. Dia nyanyiin lagunya NICO Touches the Wall-Diver dengan sangat-kelewat baik, menjiwai sampai bagian teriak-teriaknya juga pas, kamu merinding mendengarkan suaranya yang serak basah itu, dia pinter nyanyi!

"Hee, aku baru tau kalau kau bisa nyanyi" katamu menautkan jemarimu satu sama lain, menyangga sikumu dengan kedua kakimu, dan membenamkan separuh wajahmu di belakang tautan jarimu.

"Lumayan lah, lumayan..." sahut Kagami melipat tangannya di depan dada

"Suara Mine-chin dan Kuro-chin bagus yaa..." komentar Murasakibara masih melahap cemilannya.

"_Aominecchi mo Kurokocchi mo! kakkoii-ssu!_"(aominecchi dan Kurokocchi keren!) teriak Kise dengan mata berbinar antusias.

"Aomine-kun, kamu hebat juga" Kuroko mengatakannya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Berasa kayak ajang pencarian bakat deh.

Eh?

Hoi! Aomine melayang! Dia melayang! Terus terbangnya tinggi banget! Aominee! Balik nak! Balik! Ooi! Turun cepetan! Aaaaaoooooomiiiiiineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! #tambahkan efek echo-nya.

Setelah itu Himuro, dia menyanyi lagunya +plus-Fiesta bareng Midorima. Mereka menikmatinya waktu menyanyikannya, suara duet mereka juga bagus, kamu baru tau kalau sekelilingmu adalah barisan pemuda yang cukup berbakat. Nada mereka sinkron dengan lagu yang mereka bawa di sana. Kamu menikmati nada-nada itu sambil menutup mata, tak sadar akan sepasang mata yang mengawasimu dari tadi.

Murasakibara juga lewat giliran, dia tidak tertarik untuk menyanyi. Yaah, kamu juga tidak berharap terlalu tinggi sih.

Lalu Kagami, dia menyanyikan lagunya Maroon 5-Payphone, tanpa sensor, membuat beberapa dari kalian agak... gimana gitu ya~, dengan penjiwaan yang top cer, dengan gesturnya yang luwes saat menyanyi, satu kata terpikirkan olehmu : hebat. Skornya sempurna! Dapat 100! Terjun dari menara eifel bareng yuk.

Sekarang gantian kamu, duet sama Momoi. Pertama giliran kamu.

[Intro]

Sosogu taiyou abite tanoshige ni Hashagu hito no kao wo  
Nirami nagara ni yokogitteiku Tetsuya ake no asa de

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahmu, kamu juga melihatnya dan memberinya senyum yang lebar. Dia tak bisa menahan senyumnya yang membuatmu berpikir "_kawaii!_" waktu melihatnya. Lalu gantian Momoi yang nyanyi

Hara ga tatte buzen na watashi no me wo Saketa hito no saki ni  
"Ohayou" tte itte nobi wo suru Neguse tatteru aitsu ga tatteta

Lalu kamu lagi, begitu seterusnya dan saat reff kalian berdua nyanyi bareng.

Ki ga tsuitara me ga au you na  
Awai koi da nante kyoumi mo wakanai na

Dakedo nande darou? Kao wo mirenai  
"Kankei nai yo, datte...aa, hara ga tatsu!"

Mitsuketa-ta-ta-ta-taiyou niramitsukete  
Takanatta-ta-ta-ta mune ni kedashitatte  
Kono kanjou osaerarenai na kimochi waruku tte  
Nandarou hen na kimochi da

wow wow wow  
ta-ta-ta-ta-Taido ga kao ni dechatte  
Nazo ni kinchou shichatte koe ga uragaetta  
"Kono joukyou mou wakannai yo! Atama ni kuru!" tte  
Nandaka baka na watashi da

Kyoushitsu wa kyou mo heibon de akubi ga deru, Futarikiri no madobe  
Ki ni shichaunda yo hima na taido de RAJIO wo nagashite mo

Tachiagatta watashi wa yudan shiteite  
Rokotsu ni barete shimau  
Kiita furishiteita, HEDDOFON ga  
Zutto doko ni mo tsunagattenai koto

"Toki ga tateba wasureru you na  
sonna mon desho" tte dokoka de goujou de  
Dakedo nande kana? Kuchi ni dasenai  
Hara tattei tatte, kotoba mo denai

Shinchou ni "ta-ta-ta-ta-Taido de tsutaeyou" tte  
Kotoba wo fuujikonde kyou mo karamawatta  
"Kono kanji, tsuzuku no nara waruku mo nai?" tte  
Nandaka zuibun yowaki ne

wow wow wow  
"na-na-na-Nanka gokigen da ne" tte  
"Hara tatteru no wakannai no?" tte hoho wo tsunetta  
Donkan na sono taido ki ni kuwanainda  
Doushiyou kyou ga mou owacchau

Mou ikkai! Ta-ta-ta-ta-taiyou niramitsukete  
"Shizumu no chotto matte yo" tte Iki suikonda  
Takanatta mune ga kurushiku tte  
Nandaka toppi na kimochi da

"Tsutaeta-ta-ta-ta-ta-i yo" tte hashiridashita  
Kono kanjou mou wakaranai yo bakuhatsu shisou da  
tata-ta-ta-ta-ta-Taiyou ga shizumu mae ni  
Nantoka tsutaetai kara

Dou ni kashite yo kami-sama!

Lala-lala...lalala..la...

**[Yuukei Yesterday – IA]**

Para pemuda itu tak bisa menahan perasaan mereka yang meluap, wajah mereka merona, jantung mereka berdetak kencang dan sulit untuk di tenangkan, mereka memalingkan wajah agar rona merah mereka tak kelihatan olehmu (minus Kagami) dari kepalamu muncul tanda tanya.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanyamu pada Momoi yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Mungkin kena _moe attack_ milikmu (name)chan, ke imutan adalah sebuah dosa dan hukum yang bisa membuat para pemuda, bahkan yang paling liarpun tunduk" kata Momoi sok... sok apa ya? #dijitak

Oke, mari kita skip, di perjalanan pulang kalian melewati lapangan basket yang biasa digunakan untuk Streetball, dan tentu saja itu menarik minat para pemuda pecinta basket itu untuk bermain di sana.

"Oi Bakagami, aku menantangmu bermain one-on-one denganku!" sahut Aomine pertama kali

"Kenapa nggak empat lawan empat saja? Jumlah kalian pas tuh" katamu sambil nyeruput cappucino cup yang kamu beli di tengah perjalanan, di bayarin Himuro.

"Ide yang bagus (name)cchi! Aku, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi dan Himuro-san akan satu tim! Dan Murasakicchi, Midorimacchi, Kagami dan Akashicchi akan jadi tim lawan kami-ssu! Bagaimana?!" Kata Kise dengan riang gembira dan merangkul Kuroko dan Aomine, tapi langsung di ignite pass Kuroko tepat di perutnya. Dia jatuh tersungkur

Hari sudah sore, berlatarkan langit oranye dan sinar senja, lalu sekelompok pemuda yang bermain dengan senyum bahagia di wajah mereka, lupakan segerombolan fans dadakan mereka semua, saat ini benar-benar menyenangkan, nada yang sangat memanjakan telinga, kamu memotret momen berharga itu di ponselmu.

.

* * *

.

Wah, tanpa sadar sudah sampai 4k lebih, berhubung tangan udah pegel, scene dansa, pulang, dan acara belajar bareng ngerjain pr musim panas + spesial untuk ultahnya Aomine di musim panas(kalo muat) di ceritain di chap depan, betewe siapa yang dulu request Yuukei Yesterday~? udah di masukin nii~

16-06-2015 : di sebuah dini hari yang tenang, aku masih terbaring di kasurku, mengerjap dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, mencoba memanggil kembali ingatan/mimpi yang berhasil membuat kesadaranku kembali dengan tidak elitnya. setelah mengingatnya berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk bikin gado-gado, nano-nano dan es campur di sana. Nafas seseorang di mimpi itu dan kehangatannya terasa nyata banget.

WTF! demi lovato(?) aku mimpi dicium Akashi di kolam renang! Di dalam air! WTF! Shit! Seneng sih! tapi kenapa gak Kuroko?! Mana kerasa nyata banget lagi! Mana pas lagi ama tim Rakuzan lagi! SIALAN! #gulingguling #menggalaubadai #abaikan

Oke, saatnya jawab review yang bisa kujawab *bletaak*

Anonimsan-13 : liburannya belum berakhir kok... masih sisa seminggu lagi... entar ada 3 'sesuatu'(soalnya aku gak tau nyebutnya gimana) yag akan kumasukkan di sisa laburan musim panas itu selain ultahnya Aomine di bulan Agustus kan ya? Oh! henshinnya megane v *plaak*

Juvia Hanaka : chap depan yaa dansanya~

Akahasami-Chan : iye-iye semuanya dapet giliran...

Choutoru : udah di banyakin nih scene sama Akashi... :v hope you like it

Yukino L Julie : makanan fav si reader ya makanan favoritmu nak

Kurotori Rei : iya dapet inspirasi dari short drama mereka dan translater dari otakku sebisanya, lainnya mikir sendiri :v duh, jadi malu nih gak berasa kreatif. Soal scene itu... aku masih buntu, tapi scene itu tak usahain sesingkat mungkin dan semoga feelingnya dapet, betewe masih jauh kok... tenang aja

Yuzu Nishikawa : Haizaki yaa...*mikir sambil manyun* aku lupa masukin dia setelah insiden dulu itu, yah anggap saja dia udah keluar dari tim :v

Makasih dukungannya minna-san~**Anonimsan-13, Juvia Hanaka, Akahasami-Chan, Asia Tetsu, Choutoru, Kurotori Rei, Yukino L Julie, Yuzu Nishikawa**

dan para Reader lainnya! jangan lupa reviewnya yaa! see you in next chapter~


	31. Chapter 31

_Shit what have i done... making my reader waiting for too long... *half dead* sorry guys_

_Heey~ I am currently having a serious writerblock (again) *slap* and a f*ckin' internet connection! (i'm in village now! AAARGH!). I couldn't think straight but of course, NOTHING CAN STOP ME AND MY LOVE FOR KISEDAI! *get hit by certain person lucky item*_

Chapter 30

Malamnya... di gedung itu sudah di dekorasi dengan gaya yang megah nan elegan, sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa bagi orang biasa sepertimu. Setelah sampai kamar, kalian Mandi, lalu ganti baju, baju pesta untuk malam itu.

"Untuk yang cowok tolong keluar yaa~ kalian duluanlah bersama Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya,_ jaa ne~_" kata Momoi sambil mendorong Midorima dan Kagami yang sudah rapi berjas keluar kamar. Memberi ruang dan waktu bagi kalian, para gadis, untuk merubah diri menjadi putri sesaat untuk malam itu.

Jam 8 malam, disana sudah sangat ramai, para tuan dan nona muda berlagak seelegan mungkin, membawa _pride_ mereka yang tinggi, dan anggota klub basket, ada yang gugup-gugup dan ada yang menikmati pesta ini dengan caranya sendiri, seperti 3 orang bodoh yang menyerbu makanan begitu datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Murasakibara, Aomine dan Kagami.

Beberapa saat kemudian Momoi dan Kamu masuk, para pemuda itu hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka, mulut mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kata-katanya tak keluar, nafas mereka terhenti sejenak. Satu kata di pikiran mereka yang terfokus padamu : Cantik

"Aominecchi... bagaimana nih?! Se-sepertinya aku melihat malaikat masuk ke tempat ini, dan anehnya aku seperti mengenalnya-ssu!" Kise mendadak konslet.

"Itu boneka porselen kok bisa jalan ya?" Aomine mendadak Blo'on dengan tampang terbodohnya plus mulutnya yang tersumpal makanan.

"_Are? Sorewa... (name)-chin janai no?"_(ng? Itu... bukannya (name)chin?) Murasakibara menelan makanannya dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya, meninggalkan duo idiot dengan ekspektasi bodoh mereka.

"_Ya..(name)_, kau cantik sekali memakai gaun itu" Komentar kepala merah. Kamu menunduk malu memakai gaun yang mengekspos pundak itu, malu sekali, lalu kamu hanya tersenyum miring di hadapan mereka.

'hwe...aku tidak suka ini... aku pengen di kamar, tidur, itu lebih baik... pakaian ini memalukan, dan make-up ini membuat wajahku berat. Sial! Salah makan apa gue mau make pakaian laknat iniiiii!' batinmu berteriak

"Lho, kau pakai make-up juga? Wah, sepertinya besok akan ada badai salju yang parah..." Komentar kepala merah lainnya yang lebih tinggi. Kamu mendeath-glarenya, kamu tersinggung karena dia gak menghargai pengorbananmu demi mendatangi pesta-apalah-sialan itu.

"_(name)-san, konya wo kimi wa utsukushii-desu,_((name)-san, malam ini kamu sangat cantik)" kata Kuroko dengan senyumnya yang 'menyejukkan' hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Hati kamu langsung tenang di buatnya.

"Terima kasih" akhirnya kamu bicara, melihat kearah Akashi dan Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Rona tipis di pipi putih mulus mereka malah menjadikan mereka berdua makin manis, membuat tamu undangan lainnya seperti ingin 'menyerang' mereka saat itu juga. Jaga image om,bi, jaga image, dan tolong kendalikan hawa nafsu :v tapi aku bisa maklumi, tampang mereka memang menggoda iman :v (*mbayangin* duh, aku gak kuat)

Kalian bercakap sampai musik yang menarik pendengaranmu mengalun, Kagami mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, dan kamu meraihnya, melakukan dansa 1 lagu, Say Hey! (I Love You) dari michael franti spearhead feat Cherine Anderson, lagu yang riang itu membuat langkah kalian ringan menari di atas lantai itu, dan kamu melupakan bad mood-mu berkat senyumnya dan keriangan yang di bawa 'saudara' sepermainanmu itu. Berputar di bawah lengannya, jari-jari yang terpaut dan langkah ringan yang sinkron, tak lupa senyum bahagia yang terpampang jelas di wajah kalian berdua. Setelah lagu selesai, kalian saling menunduk dan berjalan beriringan kembali.

"heeh, ternyata kau bisa berdansa seperti itu Taiga, aku baru tau" komentar Himuro begitu kalian kembali.

"Kau benar, aku juga kaget" sahutmu menyetujuinya. Kagami hanya menggosok bawah hidungnya dengan telunjuknya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Lalu sebuah tangan kembali terulur padamu. Dari Kise dengan senyumnya, lalu kamu menerimanya dan kembali ke lantai dansa bersama beberapa pasangan lain. Sepertinya tak jadi 10 menit deh, ganti lagu ganti pasangan :v kasian kamunya entar. Lagumu dengan Kise hanya instrumen dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat, tanganmu dengannya bertautan, kamu memegang pundaknya dan dia memegang punggungmu, di saat-saat tertentu dalam lagu dia mengangkatmu dan berputar, lalu kembali ke posisi semula. Kalian saling tersenyum dan bertatapan, hingga lagunya selesai. Setelah itu kalian berdua menunduk hormat.

"Senangnya! Dansa bareng (name)-cchi! Kapan-kapan dansa lagi yuk! Di pelaminan-ssu!"

**Duaashhhhhh**

Kuroko meng-ignite pass pemuda blonde itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, _awarena Kise Ryouta_. Siapa yang tau kalo Kuroko punya sisi gelap dan beringas kayak gitu?

Selanjutnya gantian Aomine yang mengulurkan tangan dan kamu menerimanya. _Well,_ di berbagai kesempatan dia mencoba untuk meraba-raba, tapi dengan cepat kamu juga berkali-kali 'tidak' sengaja menginjak kakinya, bisa dipastikan kakinya akan membengkak nanti. Dan muka Aomine yang tertekuk+suram, jika disandingkan dengan seringai penuh kemenanganmu... semua yang melihat berpikir 'pasti diantara mereka berdua ada apa-apanya' dengan kompak dan berirama(lho).

Lalu setelah itu, Aomine kembali dengan pincang-pincang kayak nenek-nenek gak pake tongkat gitu. Selanjutnya giliran Himuro. Yeah, itu adalah dansa yang benar-benar romantis... kalian bayang kan saja sendiri, musik yang mengalun lembut, senyumnya yang hangat nan kalem, ke-_gentle_-annya yang membuat wanita manapun klepek-klepek, wajahnya yang tampan mendekati manis dengan tatapan lembut dan rambut hitam yang berkilau di bawah lampu dansa... serasa melayang ke langit dengan awan empuk nan lembut yang menggelitik.

Mari kita moving ke giliran selanjutnya, yang jadi 'pangeran'mu kali ini adalah seseorang yang bahkan tidak mendekati sosok pangeran sekalipun... mungkin? Yaitu Murasakibara #dikeroyokfansMurasakibara.

Ehem, di giliran ini sepertinya kau harus bersiap mengalami otot leher yang keram karena terus menatap pemuda menjulang itu yang balik menatapmu, tapi dan karena kamu tak mau mengalaminya, kamu menundukkan kepalamu, melihat dada bidang miliknya, wangi anggur yang menyegarkan menyeruak, menyebabkan tubuh dan pikiranmu rileks sesaat.

"Kenapa (name)chin? Kok menunduk?" tanya Murasakibara yang dasarnya emang gak peka

"Leherku sakit terus-terusan mendongak, melihat kearahmu" jawabmu singkat.

"_Hee,sou na no? jaa_, kalau (name)chin punya tinggi yang sama atau lebih tinggi dariku (name)chin bisa terus menatapku?" tanyanya.

Dan kamu balas dengan "iya, tentu saja" dan di detik selanjutnya kakimu tak menyentuh tanah lagi, kamu membelalakkan matamu, terkejut, yang benar saja, dia bermaksud berdansa denganmu sambil menggendongmu? Tangannya yang digunakan untuk memegang punggungmu tadi dia jadikan untuk menyangga pahamu, tangannya masih terpaut dengan tanganmu, dan kini posisimu lebih tinggi darinya. Etto... gimana ngejelasinnya ya? Ehem, pokoknya gendongnya itu hampir mirip seperti gendong gaya karung beras, bedanya kamu bukan karung beras #dilempargolok. Dan kamu terduduk di lengannya itu, dan tanganmu yang satunya masih memegang bahunya.

Dan kau-tau-siapa-dan-siapa sedang melaknat setiap orang tinggi di dunia terutama Murasakibara. Mendadak aura mistis menyeruak di sekitar situ. Di lain tempat, Kamu hanya tersenyum garing plus-plus dan sewatdrop di tempat melihat Senyum Murasakibara yang beda dari biasanya, yang kali ini... seperti karakter prince di shoujo manga kebanyakan

"Sekarang aku bisa menatapmu (name)-chin..."katanya masih dengan senyumnya.

'_God_, apa dia sedang kesambet setan alas sekarang?' Batinmu, dan author hanya bisa jungkir balik dan tepok jidat.

Nah, saatnya break sebentar, kamu duduk dan Kuroko mengambilkan minum dan sepiring kecil salad untukmu. "Terima kasih" balasmu sambil tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil duduk disampingmu

"Apanya?" balasmu bertanya sambil melirik Akashi yang tengah berbicara dengan orang-orang yang kayaknya dan kelihatannya penting. Lalu Kise dan Himuro dengan gerombolan fans dadakannya. Lalu Aomine dan Kagami yang adu mulut lagi sampai ngangkat meja-kursi dan melayangkan benda tak berdosa itu di udara, Murasakibara yang sedang wisata kuliner dan Midorima yang dansa dengan Momoi.

"Apakah kau sudah tertarik dengan salah satu dari kami?" kamu tersedak, Kuroko menepuk punggungmu.

"Uhk! Ke-kenapa kau bertanya tiba-tiba? Uhuk!" tanyamu dengan alis mengkerut

"Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya ingin tau. Kalau (name)-san tidak ingin menjawabnya ya tidak usah di jawab" balasnya datar. Kamu menghela nafas berat. 'nih anak...' batinmu setres

"Tertarik yaa, entahlah, aku juga tak begitu yakin, tapi aku menganggap kalian adalah teman yang berharga bagiku" jawabmu to-the-point dan dengan nada yang tak kalah datar dan biasa. Kuroko menghela nafas kecewa. 'masih _friend zone.._' batinnya nelangsa. Yang sabar ya nak :v

"_sou... desuka?_" . "_Aa"_

Lalu giliran selanjutnya adalah Midorima, dengan gaya tsunderenya. Musiknya nyelow roman bingits, sungguh, entah kenapa kalo giliran Midorin selalu begitu, jangan salahkan aku, kebetulan aja pas sekarang yang nyetel musik lagi kasmaran ama si mata belang di pandangan pertama(?) _you know what i mean_? :v

Dansa kalian bener-bener mirip dansa di pesta kerajaan dalam negeri dongeng, seakan dunia milik berdua. Dan di akhir dansa Midorima curi kesempatan untuk mencium pipimu. Iya, kalian gak salah baca ato gimana, dia bener-bener mencium pipimu dengan bibirnya yang tipis nan lembut itu~

"..."

Kemana tsunderenya pergi? Itu masih jadi pertanyaan dan misteri yang tak bisa diungkap. Dan tamu yang lainnya hanya bisa teriak-teriak gaje sambil gigit jari. Kamu menatapnya cengo sambil memegangi pipimu, Gom plus Kuroko minus Midorima jadi kaum Seiya dari doragon boolu untuk sesaat.

Berikutnya adalah gilirannya sang phantom player, Kuroko, lagu yang mengiringi : Sugar Song to Bitter Step dari Unison Square Garden. Dan tak disangka dia bisa salsa...

"Tak kusangka kau bisa salsa juga" katamu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tak banyak yang kau ketahui tentangku (name)-san" jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang berkesan misterius.

"Sangat mengejutkan bagaimana kau memuji dirimu sendiri" lanjutmu dengan senyum.

Dan dia tetap tersenyum, menggandeng tanganmu. Kamu menari di pelukannya, di bawah tangannya, dalam bimbingannya. Melangkah mendekat dan menjauh, berputar dan kembali melangkah beriringan dalam lantai dansa sesuai irama riang lagu tersebut.(#mirip di Step Up 2 pas scene salsa XD)

"Sangat agresif dan emosional, Tetsu" katamu setelah lagu dan dansa kalian berakhir

"Terima kasih, menyenangkan bisa berdansa denganmu (name)-san" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kalem

Oh mai got ganteng gila unyu banget dia*plaak*

"Aku juga senang bisa mendapat kejutan darimu Tetsu~" katamu dengan senyum lebar dan tawa kecil. Momoi dan Kise nangis buaya

Dan sekarang, giliran terakhir alias finalnya, kamu harus berdansa dengan pangeran ganteng titisan raja iblis merah, Akashi Seijuurou yang dari tadi ak bisa menyembunyikan aura-aura yang mencurigakan. Kamu begidik ngeri dan sweat drop.

"_please control your self Sei, you give me the goosebumps"_ katamu saat sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Dia terkekeh pelan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut kearahmu.

"_shall we dance princess?"_ katanya.

"_don't teasing me"_ katamu sambil meraih tangannya.

Hem, jika aku boleh berkomentar, dansa kalian ini malah lebih mirip ama dansanya cindelaras-eh, cinderella ama pangerannya, bahkan lebih romantis dan mendekati dunia dongeng daripada dansa ama Himuro tadi, (doki-doki banget gue ngetiknya weh*plaak*)

Wangi parfum mint miliknya menyeruak ke indera panciumanmu, helai rambutnya entah kenapa terlihat serasi dengan wajahnya yang kalem dan nadanya yang tenang saat ini, manik matanya menyelam ke manik matamu. Langkah kalian beriringan menapaki marmer lantai dansa, berputar-berkeliling di sela pasangan lainnya, menari bagai peri hutan di tengah pohon-pohon yang bernyanyi merdu

'Sial, dia sepertinya berpengalaman banget, ada apa denganku tadi?' batinmu merutuki setelah kamu sadar dari segala pesonanya.

"Tak terasa camp ini akan berakhir, (name)" kamu mendongak dan mengerjap. "Banyak hal yang tak terduga tapi sangat menyenangkan berkatmu" Akashi tersenyum

"Aku juga senang bisa bermain bersama kalian di camp ini, walaupun banyak hal yang tak terduga juga" balasmu tersenyum lalu tertawa geli

"_Tatoeba_?"(contohnya?) tanyanya

"Yaah, contohnya seperti bertemu dengan teman-teman kakakku, main game malam itu, lalu tersesat, aah, banyak juga hal yang menyenangkan yang mungkin tak akan kudapat jika tak bertemu kalian" jawabmu sambil tersenyum

"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa akan sesuatu yang sangat penting (name), hal itu berhasil membuat emosiku tak stabil dan kau tak mengingatnya?" kamu menatapnya bingung. "Sepertinya aku harus mengingatkanmu kembali" dia menarikmu semakin dekat, lengannya semakin erat melingkar di pinggangmu dan dia membungkukkan badannya, dengan cepat kamu menahannya.

"Nggak usah diingetin! aku udah inget! Aku udah inget!" katamu panik dan pipimu merona. Dia terkekeh pelan

Dan dansa kalian pun berlanjut hingga lagu tersebut selesai, mari kita skip, pesta malam itu telah selesai dan kalian sedang kembali ke kamar kalian. Karena kecapean, moodmu menurun drastis.

"Jika kalian menggangguku, aku bersumpah akan membuat kalian tidak bisa bernafas dengan gratis lagi" katamu dengan aura membunuh yang meyakinkan. "Aah, iya, peringatan ini berlaku ke samua orang tanpa terkecuali, oyasumi" kanjutmu lalu berrjalan mendahului mereka

"Dia itu benar-benar mengancam atau... gimana? Nada bicaranya biasa saja-ssu, tapi kok auranya lebih menakutkan ketimbang biasanya-ssu" Kise sweatdrop

"Walaupun dia mengatakannya dengan cara yang biasa, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ancamannya itu malah lebih serius dan menakutkan ketimbang yang sudah-sudah..."-Aomine begidik ngeri dan senyum garing

"Justru karena (name) mengatakannya dengan cara seperti itu, sebaiknya kalian menurut saja. Dia akan benar-benar melakukannya kalau kalian melanggar" kata Himuro dengan mukanya yang serius.

Aomine, Kise, Kagami, Momoi, Murasakibara, dan Midorima (menaikkan kacamatanya) menelan ludah gugup. Akashi dan Kuroko stay calm.

Keesokan harinya...

Suasana dan aura mencekam sedang meliputi bus yang kalian naiki, dan menyebabkan penumpang lainpun ikut-ikutan tegang.

Kalian sedang main kartu setan.

Kamu mengulurkan tanganmu untuk memilih salah satu dari kartu yang dipegang Kise, saat kamu sudah memegangnya, belum menariknya

"AAH! Jangan (name)-cchi! Itu Joker-ssu!"-Kise ***Dugh*** "Kau bodoh Kise! Untuk apa kau memberitahukannya?!"-Aomine . "Kalian berisik-nanodayo!"-Midorima . "Kan kasihan (name)cchi kalau dia dapet joker-ssu!"-Kise. "_Kise-kun, kimi wa hontou ni baka-desu_"-Kuroko . "_Hidoi-ssu yo Kurokocchi!_"-Kise . "Kise-chin, kamu nggak tau cara mainnya ya?"-Murasakibara . "Ta-tau kok Murasakicchi! Aku tau! Tapi tetap saja kan kasihan!"-Kise. Dan Akashi hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Mari kita abaikan mereka, kamu tertawa dan tetap mengambil kartu yang di ketahui adalah joker itu, kamu mengacak kartumu sebentar lalu bergeser menghadap Kagami yang dengan tampang horor memilih kartu di tanganmu.

"O-oi Taiga, mukamu nyeremin..." komentarmu dan Kagami tak menggubrisnya

"Yosha! Aku pilih ini!" *sret* (OAO;)

'Ah, dia dapet Joker' batinmu setelah melihat ekspresinya yang luar binasa.

.

.

.

Dan setelah kalian sampai di sekolah, kalian berjalan pulang.

"Fuwah! Akhirnya nyampe juga!" Katamu lega sambil meregangkan badan.

"Hari ini kalian akan langsung pulang dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk besok" kata Akashi sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"He? Besok emang mau ngapain Akashi?" kata Aomine. Akashi menghela nafas

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian lupa, setelah camp rencananya kita akan belajar kelompok mengerjakan pr liburan musim panas bukan?" kata Akashi sambil menatap kalian semua.

**JDEEEERRRR** **GLUDUK GLUDUK**

Dan petir imajinerpun melatar belakangi ekspresi horor tingkat mendewa kamu, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Momoi. Setelah pernyataan horor dari kapten tim basket itu, di suatu sisi jalan menuju apartemenmu, Alex sudah menunggu.

"_(name)! Taiga! Tatsuya! I miss you guys so much!_" katanya sambil menerjangmu.

"_Wait! Alex! You can't-!_"** *chuu*** sepertinya Alex dengan senang hati menghapus bekas ciuman para pemuda kelewat agresif itu di camp yang lalu :v

Dan sekarang petir imajiner itu berganti tempat di belakang GOM+Panthom. Rasanya hati mereka retak dan mereka ingin menangis sambil guling-guling saat ini juga. Tapi tak akan mereka lakukan, jaga image.

Sekarang mereka memegang dada masing-masing dan membatin 'aku rapopo'(aku tak apa) dengan senyum penuh arti.

Keesokan harinya... di kediaman Akashi

"Daiki, jika kau tertidur, aku akan memasukkan pensil tajam ini ke mulutmu" . "Hegh! Aku bangun! Aku bangun!" . "Aominecchi sangat santai-ssu..." . "_Damare Kise!_" . "Kau tidak harus berteriak seperti itu-ssu no Aominecchi!" . "Murasakibara, jangan corat-coret soal yang kubuat dan kerjakan dengan benar-nanodayo!" . "_Mido-chin wa urusai_... aku sedang mengerjakannya..." . "Kalau yang ini mengerjakannya menggunakan cara ini (name)-san..." . "_Ooh! Naruhodo, atama wa ii ne Tetsu!_"(oh begitu! Kau pintar ya Tetsu!) . "Tetsu-kun! Ajari aku soal yang ini, aku mencobanya berkali-kali tapi tetap tak bisa" . "Yang ini pakai rumus ini saja biar cepat, Momoi-san" . "Tetsu-kun memang pintar!" . "Himuro-san! Bisa ajari yang ini? Aku gak ngerti artinya-ssu!" . "Boleh, pertama kamu harus tau arti dari kata-kata dan sifatnya..." . "Kise selalu bersemangat yaa...aku heran darimana dia mendapat energi sebanyak itu" . "Semangatnya mirip denganmu saat kamu bermain basket Taiga" . "Yang benar?!" . "Dia tak punya kesadaran terhadap diri-sendiri rupanya" . "Benar sekali (name), Taiga mah gitu orangnya"

"Tuan dan nona, silahkan minumannya"-pelayan

"Ooh! Sankyu~!"-All minus Akashi(dia Cuma ngangguk)

Begitulah gambaran kalian saat belajar bareng mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panas yang menggunung bahkan mengalahkan gunung everest (lebay deh).Well, selamat belajar!

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian... kalian tergeletak lemas di kamar Akashi, untung aja ada Ac-nya, jadi gak seberapa kerasa panas.

"A-akhirnya..." katamu tergeletak lemas menumpukan kepalamu di atas meja

"Selesai juga-ssu..."-Kise menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa

"Aku terkejut bisa bertahan hidup..." Aomine mendramatisir sambil ngadem di lantai

Momoi mengangguk dan Murasakibara kehilangan kesadarannya dan dari otak kalian keluar asap

'Otakku _overheat_...' batinmu.

"Tapi syukurlah tugas kita bisa selesai lebih cepat"-Kuroko lagi membaca buku

"Benar juga, ada yang punya semangka?"-Aomine

"Iya-ya, musim panas tak lengkap tanpa semangka-ssu!"-Kise

"Eeh! Bibi sebelah rumah memberi semangka ke rumahku, mau mampir?"-Momoi

"Boleh juga, setelah beres-beres, kita pergi ke rumahmu"-Akashi

.

.

.

"Wooh! Banyak banget! Besar-besar lagi! _Sugee na!_" kata Aomine dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Yosha! Ayo kita belah~" katamu mengangkat pisau.

**Miing...ming...ming...**

"Fuah... panas banget kayak bukan Jepang saja..."-Momoi pakai kemeja putih polkadot merah, dan saking tipisnya jadi nembus...(kalian pasti tau maksudku)

Kamu menyelempangkan rompi ke pundaknya.

"Nembus tuh, kau ingin membangunkan serigala mereka? Dasar anak cowok entah apa yang kalian pikirkan"-katamu dengan muka apa-boleh-buat.

"A-aku gak mikir macem-macem kok (name)-cchi!" . "Tapi mukamu jelas-jelas memikirkan sesuatu tuh..." . "Enggak-ssu!" . "Kau kan diam-diam kayak Daiki, ah, dia udah ngiler" . "_Damare!_ Aku gak ngiler! Ini air semangka!" . "jangan berkelit! Akui dosamu!" . "emang menurutmu aku ini apa ha?!" . "Kau adalah pendosa mesum dengan tampang serigala hitam yang sangar!" . "Kenapa jadi kayak spesies baru-nanodayo?" . "Wahaha! Julukan yang bagus (name)!"

**Waa! Waa!**

Tak jauh dari sana duduklah keempat insan dengan tampang yang teramat sangat damai, semoga mereka berempat diterima disisi-Nya. Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara dan Himuro

"Tolong jangan bercanda seperti itu author-san." Ehehehe... maaf Kuroko. Ehem, mereka berempat memandangi teman-teman mereka yang sekarang sedang asyik main air dan berdebat.

"Makan dengan hati-hati Atsushi. Nanti kau tersedak biji Semangka."-Akashi.

"_Ha~i_"-Murasakibara.

"_Sou da! Ashita wa umi ni ikimashou you~ umi-ssu!_"(oh iya! Besok ayo ke laut! Laut!)-Kise

"_Ooh! Ii ne! Umi!_"(ooh! Bagus juga! Laut!)-Aomine

"_Umi kah... ii tokoro da ne... demo..._ aku rasa ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik ajakan itu.."-Himuro dengan senyumnya.

'_Josei no mizugi!_'(baju renang anak perempuan!)-pikir mereka bersamaan sambil melirik kamu dan Momoi. Dasar cowok.

"_Heee. Umi ka... ii ne, Satsuki-chan,_ nanti bisa temani aku beli baju renang?"-Kamu

"Boleh saja, aku juga mau beli yang baru, yang lama sudah kekecilan!"-Momoi

**Glek!**

'Oh tuhan, batinku sudah tak kuat...'-batin mereka kau-tahu-siapa sedang mengendalikan emosi. Yang satu udah nyengir-nyengir mencurigakan.

.

.

.

Aomine Birthday at Agustus!

Ceritanya ini sebelum liburan kalian dan 2 hari sebelum hari H! XD

"... maaf, kamu siapa ya?" Kamu menatap pemuda tan berambut biru tua itu dengan tatapan bingung, kamu tidak mengenalnya. Dan dia terbelalak

"Apa maksudmu (name)?! Jangan bercanda! Masa kau tak mengenaliku?!" pemuda itu menggoncangkan tubuhmu kasar, kamu langsung menendang perutnya.

"Aku tak mengenal cowok lancang sepertimu, jangan bicara padaku lagi" ujarmu sarkastik dengan pandangan jijik dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda tersebut yang jatuh tersungkur dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang. Pemuda itu mendongak dan menemukan pemuda bersurai baby blue kenalannya, sepertinya.

"Tetsu! Apa ada yang salah dengan (name)? Tingkahnya aneh sekali seharian ini!"-Aomine

"Apa kau mengenal (name)-san? Dan tolong jangan memanggilku sok akrab, itu tak sopan"-Kuroko

"Jangan bercanda! Ini tak lucu! Tadi Kise juga berlagak seperti seolah tak mengenaliku! Ada apa dengan kalian ha kepala kalian terbentur sesuatu?! Atau keracunan sesuatu?!"-Aomine

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" kata pemuda _bluenette_ sambil melangkah menjauh

"Cih! Apa-apaan mereka?!" pemuda eksotis itu menggerutu.

Keesokan harinya 'keanehan' itu terus berlanjut...

"Sudah kubilang namaku Aomine Daiki! Kepalamu terbentur ya?!" pemuda tan itu membentak kaptennya. Sungguh berani.

"Aku tak kenal kau, dan jika kau berteriak didepanku lagi... aku akan membunuhmu, tak peduli siapapun kau" jawaban yang sudah pasti di terima pemuda tan itu yang berhasil membuatnya merinding.

"Aku tak mengenalmu-nanodayo, bisa jangan halangi aku? Aku harus ke ruang guru sekarang-nanodayo." . "Haa? Kalau aku bilang gak kenal ya gak kenal, kau berisik sekali... jangan mengganggu makanku ganguro" kalau Midorima dan Murasakibara sih dari awal Aomine tak berharap banyak.

Pulang sekolah...

"Kau.. yang tadi, apa yang kau lakukan? Orang yang tak berkepentingan dilarang masuk ruang gym" kata Akashi sarkastik. Batin Aomine terkoyak, dia langsung naik darah (mendramatisir deh kata-katanya -_-)

"Cih, terserah kalian lah!"kata Aomine sambil membanting bola yang ada di tangannya kasar dan berjalan keluar gym sambil menenteng tasnya, berjalan menuju matahari yang terbenam. Akhir kata. **Aomine yang malang.**

Keesokan harinya... bisa dibilang dewa kesialan sedang berpihak padanya, kejadian hari-hari kemarin dan hari ini membuatnya lupa sama sekali sama hari peringatan sekali setahun miliknya ;D

"Pagi hari saat berangkat sekolah, hampir terserempet mobil dan kaki tercebur got. Lalu terlambat ke sekolah dan dihukum mengelilingi sekolah 10 kali..."- Momoi

"Lalu terlambat 2 jam mata pelajaran dan diberi pr merangkum 3 bab dan dikumpulkan lusa... selanjutnya baik-baik saja sampai istirahat pertama-nanodayo" - Midorima

"Saat istirahat, kehabisan makanan kesukaan dan kena tepung terigu dari kelas memasak saat melewati ruangan mereka, setelah di bersihkan dan berjalan sampai atap, bel masuk sudah berbunyi"-Akashi

"Jam pelajaran selanjutnya dihukum berdiri satu kaki dan menjewer telinga di luar kelas karena buku tugasnya ketinggalan-ssu, di atasnya di taruh ember berisi air dan gak boleh jatuh sampai jam pelajaran sensei itu berakhir-ssu... hwe... kasihan juga"-Kise

"Lalu selanjutnya kena timpuk penghapus sebanyak 5 kali karena ketahuan tidur di kelas dan majalah Mai-chinnya disita...nyem..nyem...hee, sial juga yaa"-Murasakibara

"Dan setelah istirahat kedua, kena BP dan disuruh menulis 100 surat permintaan maaf dan dikumpulkan besok..."-Kuroko

"Sebenernya nulis sebanyak itu buat apa sih? buang-buang kertas saja"-Kamu

"Aku juga setuju, kertas terbuat dari pohon yang sekarang harus dilestarikan sebanyak mungkin-nanodayo"-Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. No comment deh... -_-

"Akan aku lanjutkan. Lalu di pelajaran terakhir remedi sampai 2 kali"-Kuroko

"Wah, gurunya sabar dan pengertian banget! Dimana-mana remedi kan Cuma sekali!"-Kamu

"Aku iri... ingin sekali punya guru seperti itu..."-Momoi

"Seperti oasis di padang pasir-ssu..."-Kise

"eh, iya, kau hebat sekali bisa mengumpulkan data seperti ini Satsuki-chan, _sasuga da na..._"-Kamu, Momoi malu-malu.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang kita lanjutkan rencana berikutnya, semuanya sudah siap?" kata Akashi kalian semua mengangguk.

Hari ini tidak ada latihan, kebetulan yangmenyenangkan dan bintangnya hari ini lagi tidur pulas di bangku kelasnya. Kamu masuk ke kelasnya dan yang lain pergi ke tempat yang di tentukan. Lalu kamu menepuk pundaknya, dia membuka matanya sedikit dan emndongak, melihat kearahmu.

"Aomine, apa yang kau lakukan? Enak banget ya, tidur kayak gitu"-kamu

"Cih, apa? Setelah pura-pura tak mengenaliku 2 hari ini, apa yang sebenarnya yang kalian rencanakan ha?" kata Aomine bermuka kesal

"Pura-pura tak mengenal? 2 hari ini?" katamu dengan wajah bingung

"Jangan berakting!" katanya setelah berteriak

"Kau masih terjebak di dunia mimpi ya? Haruskah aku mengguyurmu pakai air toilet?"-kamu

"Aku tidak bermimpi! Tendanganmu terasa nyata tau! Lagipula tadi malam aku mimpi! Memang ada mimpi dalam mimpi?!"-Aomine "Ada lah, aku pernah mengalaminya kok"-Kamu

"He? Yang bener? Jadi... kalian tak pernah pura-pura lupa tentangku?"-Aomine, kau memang seorang bodoh sejati! Aku salut padamu nak! *thumbs up*

"Enggak, ngapain? Buang-buang waktu aja. Kalau kau sudah sepenuhnya sadar, bisa kau ikut aku?"-Kamu

"_Haa? Doko da yo?_"(ha? Kemana?)-Aomine mengambil tas lalu berdiri

"Kau tak perlu tau, ikut saja" katamu lalu berjalan pergi

.

.

.

"_...kore...ore no ie janaika yo?_"(ini...bukannya rumahku?)-Aomine sweatdrop

"_Iku so_"(ayo) katamu sambil tersenyum simpel dan Aomine mengikuti

Kamu membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hei ini rumahku, jangan langsung masuk begitu saja! Dan mau apa kau ke kamarku?"-Aomine

"Hehe, ngapain ya?"katamu nyengir dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Gelap gulita, lalu kamu mendorong Aomine masuk lalu disusul kamu yang masuk, lalu kamu menutup pintunya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Aomine" lanjutmu.

"Bi-bicara apa?" tanyanya gugup

**Lap!** Lampu tiba-tiba menyala dan membuat silau. **Plop! Plop! Plop!**

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO AOMINE DAIKI!" . "_Wish you all the best!_" . "semoga kau tambah pintar, Daiki" . "Semoga kau tambah putih-ssu!" . "semoga panjang umur, Aomine-kun" . "Semoga kamu tobat dari kebiasaanmu melihat majalah mesum-nanodayo" . "semoga kau tambah pinter deh Dai-chan!" . "Wahahaha! Kebanyakan kok doanya gitu sih?" . "Hei! Aku tak sebodoh itu!" . "Aomine kalo disandingin ama ban kan kayak kembaran! Itemnya itu loh!"

Semuanya ngakak jejingkrakan, kecuali orang-orang yang bawaannya kalem. Aomine mati kutu. Dikamarnya sudah penuh sama hadiah, dekorasi dan sebagainya, tawa teman-temannya memenuhi ruangannya yang biasanya terasa lengang, isi kamarnya Cuma lemari,rak ama kasur, lalu disudut ruangan ada bola basket dan barbel, dan di dindingnya ada poster michael jordan pujaannya.

.

Ini Cuma improv -_-. Aomine dan Kagami kan 11-12, jadi ruangannya psati gak jauh-jauh amat lah yaa. Betewe kalau kalian tanya keberadaan Momoi, dia juga ikut andil, tapi menghindari Aomine jadi gak pernah ketemu selama 2 hari gitu, dia hebat ya, bisa menghindari hewan buas kayak gitu.

Maaf garing yee, rencananya aku pengen ngebuat yang special birthday kisedai plus kuroko yang lainnya, tapi lagi seret idenya, dan maaf atas keterlambatan ini *bow*

Yaah, sekian sampai disini untuk chap ini ;p

# Sebenernya, saat ngetik adegan haremnya atau rebut-rebutan para cowok untuk si cewek, rasanya kayak... perasaan author campur aduk, antara seneng, susah, prihatin, puas, geregetan, sampai kapok-ngapokin si main chara alias si reader, dan jadilah nano-nano yang di campur nasi ulen dan gado-gado. Rasanya amberegul banget.

# Disini kadang saya merasa sedih dan prihatin atas kewarasan saya sendiri.

Haa, rencananya sih aku mau masukin scene pantai dan festival dalam 1 chapter, ternyata kepanjangan, jadi kupisah, well, see you in next chapter!

Udah gitu aja...

.

.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

Debur ombak, karang-karang, payung dan kursi pantai, pohon kelapa, pembukaan aurat besar-besaran#abaikan, dan yang terakhir, kedai makanan dengan para pelayan kayak pangeran kesasar di dekat laut.

"Ooi Daiki! Bawakan pesanan meja nomor 3!"-Kamu pakai hotpants dan jaket, lalu celemek

"Berisik! Aku masih sibuk nih! Oi Midorima! Bawakan tuh!"-Aomine telanjang dada, celana pendek dan celemek dan membuat para pelanggannya banjir darah.

"tak usah teriak-teriak-nanodayo! Aku juga kedengeran!"-Midorima pakai jaket, celana pendek dan celemek juga.

"Kise-chin, ini pesanan meja nomor 8..."-Murasakibara pakai jaket, rambutnya di kuncir, celana pendek dan celemek keluar dari dapur "Lho, Kise-chin?" celingak-celinguk nyariin kawan kuning se patrick(?)nya itu.

"Murasakicchi~ tolong aku-ssu! Haduh kalau gini aku tak bisa bekerja_-ssu yo_! Tolong mengertilah gadis-gadis manis..."Kise terdesak surga dunia para lelaki! Penampilannya gak jauh beda ama Midorima, bedanya dia pake kacamata item.

"_shine!_"(modar!)-Aomine mengumpat.

"Daiki, jaga bicaramu di depan pelanggan"-Akashi bagian kasir. Gak ngerasa dirinya beken bak seorang pangeran di mata para tamu yang mayoritas cewek.

"Selamat datang" sapa _bluenette_ dengan wajah dan nada datarnya

"Kyaaaa! Cowok ini imut sekali! Boleh aku memelukmu?"-tamu A

"Tolong jangan ganggu karyawan kami yang sedang bekerja...ya?" dari Momoi keluar aura hitam. Tamu A dan temen-temennya menciut. Dia pake bikini dan kain Bali, gayanya dewasa bingits yee...

"Sudahlah Momoi-san, mereka adalah tamu, perlakukan mereka baik-baik, mari saya tunjukan meja anda"-Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Oi Tatsuya, pesanan meja nomor 5 sudah?!"Kagami berpenampilan sama seperti Aomine, membuat aura liarnya makin menyeruak, para domba 'polos' klepek-klepek gara-gara duo tipe _wild guy_ ini

"Sudah, etto... bisa biarkan aku pergi? Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan..."dan malangnya nasib Himuro sama dengan Kise.

"Eeh? Sudah mau pergi? Temani kami sebentar lagi doong!"-Tamu

"Nona-nona, ini kedai makanan, bukan host, tolong jangan ganggu pekerjaan kami dan menambah repot kami dengan tingkah kalian... ya?" gantian kamu yang keluar aura hitam yang lebih pekat, gelap dan dingin lagi dengan senyuman kayak bulan sabit dan mata yang bersinar merah mengerikan. Tamunya mingkem. Bukannya protektif, tapi kamu Cuma capek.

"Dan kalian, lepaskan dia, lalu Daiki, lebih lembutlah ke pelanggan" katamu sambil menunjuk gerombolan fans Kise yang kemudian mundur dengan tertib(?) lalu ke Aomine yang sekarang mendecih kesal.

Akashi terkekeh kecil "Seperti yang diharapkan darimu, (name)"

Mau tau bagaimana bisa ceritanya kayak gini? Jadi begini, kalian kesini dianter sama sopir dan mobil pribadi Akashi, dan karena lapar, kalian mampir sebentar ke kedai makanan, dan karena suatu keributan yang disebabkan duo-bukan trio geblek plus preman pantai, menyebabkan beberapa kerusakan di kedai itu. Dan sudah jelas bukan? Ganti rugi, para preman di tangkep polisi dan kalian disuruh bekerja seharian. Pemilik kedai kebetulan juga ada urusan seharian, sebenernya pengen berduaan di tebing dekat pantai sih, jadi ditinggal deh.

"Huwaaaa! Aku pengen ke pantai!" teriakmu frustasi.

"sabarlah (name), istirahat sebentar lagi kita akan kesana, terima kasih atas kunjungannya, silahkan datang lagi" kata Akashi sambil menampilkan senyum mautnya. Pelanggan tepar ditempat.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi-nanodayo, ini pesanannya, ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi?"-Midorima tersenyum simpel, mendadak ada air mancur darah dari meja itu. Midorima kicep

"_Nee,_ boleh aku berfoto bersamamu? Tolong peluk aku dari belakang!"-Tamu fangirlingan

"Ha? O-oke.."-muncul tanda tanya di kepala Aomine, tapi toh ya dikerjain juga, tak lama kemudian tergeletaklah seonggok(?) gadis remaja tahap akhir di kedai makanan, yang di sapu dengan senang hati oleh karyawan tempat itu.

"Waah, enak sekali! Biar masih SMP kamu pinter masak yaa~"-Tamu

"Terima kasih banyak..."-Murasakibara tersenyum dan muncul aura bunga-bunganya, dan lagi, telah ditemukan beberapa tubuh tak bernyawa(?) beberapa orang gadis di kedai tersebut.

Dan yang pasti, yang menjatuhkan korban paling banyak adalah Kise dan Himuro, lalu di peringkat selanjutnya Kuroko (korbannya gak Cuma cewek, tapi cowok juga :v), lalu Akashi, kemudian Aomine, lalu Kagami, lalu Midorima,dan selanjutnya, dan seterusnya~

Mereka benar-benar bocah SMP yang mematikan.*author manggut-manggut*

Ah, untuk cewek, semua cowok ngiler melihat kamu dan Momoi yang terlihat sangat menggoda iman dan keingin tahuan(?) para lelaki sehat disana...

"Neng(?), boleh aku memesan sesuatu lagi?" tanya salah satu tamu kedai pada Momoi

"Boleh, pesan apa lagi?" jawab Momoi sopan.

"Aku mau pesan dirimu di kamarku malam ini, bisa?" dan selanjutnya seonggok manusia yang sudah tak bisa dikenali rupanya ditemukan di kedai itu.

"Eh, habis ini kamu ada acara nggak? Mau main bareng kita nggak? Aduh kamu manis sekali" tanya seorang tamu pria lain sambil memegang kedua tanganmu.

"_Etto... okyaku-san,_ bisa tolong lepaskan? Masih ada yang harus kulakukan.." katamu mencoba bicara halus.

**JLEB** sebuah gunting melewati wajah pemuda itu tepat di depannya, batang hidungnya tergores dan memancarkan sedikit darah. dia, teman-temannya dan kamu langsung pucet

"Ah, maaf, tanganku terpeleset, bisa tolong ambilkan?" kata sosok 'iblis' berparas 'pangeran' di belakang meja yang diatasnya bertuliskan kasir.

"_Kono yaro_... jika kalian kesini hanya pengen dapet cewek, sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum aku menghajar kalian!"-Kagami membunyikan jarinya.

Kepala si pemuda tadi di genggam tangan yang besar yang bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah,

'Ah, Atsushi, bukannya dia ada di dapur ya?' batinmu sambil melihat ke arahnya yang sedang melempar keluar pemuda tadi dan teman temannya.

udah ah, males ngejelasinnya, kamu bayangin aja sendiri reaksi yang lainnya #disambitsendal

Saat istirahat...

*lempar jaket, lempar hotpants* "_Whaaaa~ umi! Umi! Umi! Umi! Umi! Umi da~!_"teriakmu kegirangan kayak lagi demo penurunan Vicky dari tiang listrik(lho).

'_Kawaii naa..._' batin para cowok berbunga-bunga

"Tung-! (name)chan! _Mou!_ Jangan tinggalkan aku dong!"-Momoi ikut berlari.

Saat ciprat-cipratan Kise menyerangmu dengan agresif (nyipratinya :v).

"Oi Ryouta! Hentikan! Kau kekanakan sekali! Awas kau!"-Kamu membalasnya dengan maju beberapa langkah dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurus andalanmu.

"Ka..Me...Ha..Me..."Dan kamu merasa telah menginjak sesuatu yang lunak, otomatis kamu kaget dan merasa jijik.

"Hyaaa! Apa tadi yang ku injak?!" katamu sambil terjun ke pelukan Kise yang tak jauh di depanmu.

**Blush!**

"Ku..kulit (name)cchi bersentuhan denganku..." dan diapun pingsan dengan wajah dan senyum puas seorang pria.

"KISEEEE! LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA!" teriak mereka bebarengan

"Dasar cowok" katamu dan Momoi bebarengan.

.

.

"Aku mau beli minum dulu" katamu sambil berjalan menepi.

"Ah, biar kuantar" kata Kuroko.

Sampai di mesin penjual minuman..

"Etto... enaknya apa yaa?" Katamu sambil menunjuk unjuk

"lho? Bukankah kau (name)?" kamu menoleh ke sumber suara

"Anna! Jack! Sedang apa kalian disini? Waah! Kebetulan yang menyenangkan!"

"Hahaha, tentu saja sedang liburan! Lalu kau sendiri?"-Jack

"Aku juga sedang liburan, kalian bersama siapa kemari?"-Kamu

"kami bareng Hideyoshi, Hijikata, Suzuhara, dan Paula, kau sendiri?"-Anna

"Lho, yang lain? Aku bareng teman-teman SMP-ku, kurasa kalian sudah mengenalnya, dia Kuroko Tetsuya" katamu menunjuk lelaki surai biru muda di sebelahmu

"_O hisashiburi desu_" katanya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"WHOA?! Se-sejak kapan?!"-Anna

"Dia sudah disini bersamaku sejak tadi"-Kamu

"O-ooh, begitu. Ehm, yang lainnya sudah ada cara masing-masing, ah, setelah liburan sudah mulai aktif latihan ya? Waah, aku jadi agak gugup nih"-Anna

"Iya aku juga, tapi sebelum itu... (name), apa kau akan pergi ke festival musim panas?"-Jack

"Festival musim panas kah... entahlah, kalau ada mood."-Kamu

"Dasar moody, ya sudahlah ya, kami pergi dulu,_ jaa ne~_" kata Anna sambil melambaikan tangan, berbalik dan melangkah pergi disusul Jack.

"Kalau datang pastikan kau memakai Yukata dan dandan yang manis ya!" kata Jack dan kamu hanya membalas melambaikan tangan dan memaksakan senyum.

'Yukata yaa... merepotkan' batinmu.

Di mobil saat perjalanan pulang, kamu ketiduran dengan earphone yang masih terpasang di telingamu. Tempat dudukmu dekat jendela, di sebelahmu Kise duduk, di sebelah Kise ada Kagami, di belakang kalian ada Aomine, Midorima, Himuro dan Murasakibara, Akashi dan Kuroko di depan, sebelah sopir, karena mereka paling kecil #diguyurminyakgoreng (A : Tunggu! Aku mau di apain?!)

"Murasakibara, jangan makan di dalam mobil-nanodayo"-Midorima

Murasakibara memajukan bibirnya "Yang punya mobil bukan Mido-chin, jadi Mido-chin tak berhak memerintahku"

"Kau tak boleh berkata sekasar itu Murasakibara"-Himuro

"Kise, jangan kau coba-coba berbuat sesuatu pada (name) saat dia tidur" Kata Aomine sambil menyentuh pipimu saat tidur.

"Kata-kata itu harusnya di tujukan padamu pe'ak"-Kagami

"Apa katamu?!"-Aomine

"Ngh..." erangmu.

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu-ssu!"-Kise menyingkirkan tangan Aomine.

"Jangan terlalu berisik, kalian bisa membangunkannya"-Kuroko

"Tak akan Kurokocchi, (name)cchi pakai earphonenya-ssu!" Jawab Kise

"Kise, lepaskan earphone-nya, kalau terlalu lama bisa merusak telinganya-nanodayo" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya

"Midorimacchi perhatian nih yee~" goda Kise sambil melepas earphonemu dan mengambil handphonemu. Midorima pura-pura tidak mendengar. Lalu Kise mengutak atik ponselmu, melihat foto, lagu, kontak...

"Kise-kun, sekarang kau sama saja seperti membuka privasi orang lain, kau bisa dihajar (name)-san nanti"-Kuroko.

"Dia tak akan tau-ssu~, wah, galerinya penuh dengan foto kita-ssu! Ah, ada foto teman-temannya yang lain-ssu! _Kawaii naa~_"-Kise

"Matikan lagunya dan taruh seperti sedia kala, Ryouta, jangan macam-macam"-Akashi

"_Hai-ssu..._" Kise menciut

"Kise-chin kayak stalker yang mesum"-Murasakibara berkomentar

"Dasar vulgar"-Midorima

"Jahat! Aku kan hanya melihat-lihat-ssu!"-Kise mengeluarkan air mata buaya

Akashi mengantar teman-temannya sampai tepat di depan rumah mereka (yang pastinya menarik perhatian orang-orang sekeliling), setelah sampai di depan apartemenmu...

"Hati-hati mengangkatnya Taiga" kata Himuro khawatir

"_Wakatteru yo!_"-Kagami mengangkatmu bridal style

"Terima kasih, berkat kalian aku bisa bersenang-senang hari ini, tolong jaga (name), sampaikan salamku pada (name) dan Alex-san, sampai jumpa"-Akashi

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak dan mengantar kami Akashi-kun, kami juga bersenang-senang hari ini"-Himuro menundukkan kepala, begitu juga dengan Akashi. Lalu dia pergi

"hee, aku kaget dia bisa sesopan itu dan mengingat Alex walau jarang sekali bertemu"-Kagami

"Dia kan Akashi, kalian mau berharap apa lagi?"-Katamu dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, masih mau aku gendong sampai kamarmu?"-Kagami

"Jangan berkata kayak gitu, entar yang baca jadi salah paham, turunkan aku"- Katamu sweatdrop. Lalu kamu di turunkan. Himuro ketawa garing.

Keesokan harinya...

**Ting tong** ada yang sedang menekan bel pintu. Kamu mengerjakan order lagu, Kagami tiduran sambil main game dan Himuro baca buku, Alex pergi karena suatu urusan.

"Ada tamu, siapa ya?" tanyamu.

"Akan aku bukakan"-Himuro beranjak.

Tak lama kemudian sosok pink yang kau kenal memelukmu dari belakang

"(_Na-me)-chaaaan! Asobou yo~!_"(ayo main) katanya riang

"Glekh! Satsuki-chan?! Ada apa tiba-tiba?!" katamu kaget

"_Ano saa_, kau tahu habis ini kan ada festival, aku ingin membeli Yukata dan aksesoris yang manis di kota~ temenin aku dong~ sekalian kamu juga beli~"-Katanya

"Hadeuh... males ah, kau tak lihat aku sedang ada pekerjaan? Lagipula ke festival kan gak harus pakai Yukata..." tolakmu dengan nada malas.

"Festival musim panas? Kapan?"-Kagami menganngkat kepalanya dan menatap kalian berdua.

"Kamu tertarik Kagamin? Festivalnya bakal di adakan besok malam, tepat saat hari terakhir liburan~" jawab Momoi masih riang. "_Onegai (name)-chaaaan~ suki atte kudasai~_"(tolonglah (name)-chan, pergilah bersamaku) lalu dia lanjut membujukmu dengan nada manja.

'Kagamin? Siapa? Aku?'-batin Kagami

Dia terus mengguncang tubuhmu kayak anak kecil, kamu gak bisa konsentrasi lagi, alismu berkedut

"_Wakatta-wakatta!_ Aku akan pergi denganmu, tapi aku gak akan ikut beli Yukata atau semacamnya!" Katamu menaikkan nada bicaramu, membereskan meja dan berdiri, Momoi senyum-senyum.

"Aah, tidak (name)-chan, kau pasti akan membelinya~" gumamnya.

"Kau mau keluar? Boleh aku ikut? Bosan di dalam ruangan terus"-Himuro. "Taiga juga akan ikut"

"Kok ngajak aku?"-Kagami . "Mending aku ke lapangan basket, aku mau kesana sebentar lagi"

"Tidak bisa! Kami juga membutuhkan pendapat anak cowok!"-Momoi maksa

.

.

.

"Ra-ramai..."-Kamu sweatdrop

"Ayo cepat (name)-chan! Nanti kehabisan!" kata Momoi sambil menggeretmu ke salah satu toko.

Di sana banyak sekali pilihannya, motif bunga, bambu, bidang, garis, polos... saking banyaknya kamu kayak memasuki dunia kain penuh warna yang memanjakan mata, kalau para 'peri' di sana gak galak sih...

"Minggir! Aku duluan yang pegang!" . "Kyaa! Apa-apaan kamu?!" . "Berisik! Ini punyaku!" . "Aku duluan yang liat!" . "Ini punyaku!" . "Pa-para pembeli sekalian, tolong... tenanglah..." kasihan para pegawainya tuh...

Lalu disana ada yang menarik perhatianmu, merah, biru muda dan hijau, bukan yukata, tapi rambut orang.

'Kayaknya kenal mereka deh, firasat buruk nih, pergi ah..' kamu berbalik tapi Momoi menggeret tanganmu.

"Akashi-kun~, Tetsu-kun~ , Midorin~" panggil si gadis bersurai pink itu.

'_Yahari..._' (sudah kuduga) batinmu.

"Ah, Momoi-san, (name)-san, Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun... aku sempat berpikir kalian akan kemari, tak kusangka ternyata benar" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum

"Hehe~ aku ingin tampil cantik saat festival nanti, khusus untukmu Tetsu-kun~ rencananya sih aku akan memberi kejutan, tapi tak kusangka kalian ada di sini... sedang apa?"-Momoi tetap menggandengmu.

"Ya mau beli lah, mungkin untuk teman kencan mereka? _Sore yori, hanase yo Satsuki...! omae wa tsuyoi naaa!_"(daripada itu, lepaskan aku Satsuki...! kau kuat sekali!) katamu sambil ngotot menarik tanganmu.

"Kebetulan (name), ada sesuatu yang ingin aku mintai bantuan darimu"-Akashi

.

.

.

"Hem, tidak cocok, yang lainnya" . "Kupikir warna dan motif ini terlihat manis! Bagaimana menurutmu? Tetsu-kun?" . "Bagus, tapi kurasa itu akan cocok denganmu Momoi-san" . "Ano..." . "Kita juga harus memperhatikan kainnya, harus yang nyaman di pakai-nanodayo" . "Minna..." . "Menurutmu yang bagaimana yang cocok untuknya Taiga?" . "menurutku apa saja cocok" . "Kau memang tidak punya sense fashion untuk cewek ya, aku kasihan pada pacar atau istrimu kelak" . "Berisik! Aku memang gak peduli ama yang begituan!" . "Oi..." . "Yang ini bagaimana?"

"DENGARKAN AKU DASAR C*NGC*T!" *haah..haah..* kamu lepas kendali dan mendapat perhatian dari para remaja yang dari tadi ribut mulu

"Dengar! Aku kesini hanya untuk menemani Satsuki! Titik gak pake koma! Hanya itu tujuanku dan aku gak mau pakai ini!" katamu sambil menunjuk Yukata yang dipilihkan mereka. Hening sejenak

"Hem, mungkin warna toska dan gradasi biru-hijau-hitam dengan corak Bambu itu akan cocok dengannya, (name)-chan, kamu coba ini gih" kata Momoi sambil menyodorkan Yukata itu

"Dengarkan aku Oi! Aku sudah bilang gak mau kan?!" Akashi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingamu dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan suaranya yang menggoda.

"_(name), kore wa meere da,_ pakai itu dan datanglah ke festival. Dan kau tak ada hak untuk menolak" katanya.

'Glek! Aku lupa kalau... cih, sial' . "Ya udah! Mana sini!" katamu menyaut kasar Yukata itu, pergi ke ruang ganti dan memakainya.

.

.

Kamu melangkah keluar ruang ganti, berbalut Yukata pilihan Momoi

"Aah... penampilanmu berkesan seperti peri hutan bambu ala Jepang yang manis, (name)" kata Himuro saat melihatmu. Pipimu sedikit merona

"Ah, begitu? Terima kasih..." katamu sambil garuk-garuk pipi.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, Sekarang aku akan membayarnya, kalian tunggulah diluar"-Akashi

"Tunggu! Kau yang bayar?! Inikan aku yang pakai! Gak boleh gitu dong!" teriakmu

"Kau yakin bisa membayar yukata itu?" katanya sambil menyeringai, kamu melihat bandrol harganya dan langsung pucat pasi.

"Y-yaah, kan gak harus akai ini, aku bisa cari yang lain yang lebih murah..." katamu masih dengan muka pucat

"Tak boleh, kau harus memakai itu, anggap saja hadiah terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu di camp" kata Akashi lagi sambil berlalu .

"(name)-san" panggil suara yang sangat lembut menyegarkan itu

"Ada apa Tetsu?" jawabmu, dan dia menguncir setengah rambutmu dan menjepitnya di belakang

"Sudah kuduga... manis sekali..." katanya dengan mata yang hangat dan senyum yang lembut. Tanpa sadar kamu begitu terpaku pada 'lukisan' di depanmu hingga tak sadar kalau pipimu memerah.

"ah?! Ah! _Arigatou!_" katamu sambil menunduk begitu tersadar, lalu kamu kembali ke ruang ganti dan ganti baju, Yukatanya di bungkus rapi.

Lalu selanjutnya kalian berkaliling membeli sandal, aksesori, dan lain-lainnya~

Skip time~

"_Matsuri! Nihon no Matsuri da~ yahooo~_" teriak Alex sambil berlarian dari kedai ke kedai.

"Aku melihat ada anak kecil dalam tubuh dewasa pelatih kita tersayang yang saban harinya galak dan ngawur" katamu sweatdrop sambil melihat kearah pelatihmu itu.

"Hahaha, menurutmu begitu? Kurasa dia hanya terlalu antusias" sahut Himuro di sampingmu, hanya hanya berdiri saja bisa menyedot perhatian para wanita di sekitarnya.

"Hei Tatsuya, (name), ayo kita harus menyusulnya kalau tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya, dia bisa tersesat atau di culik orang atau apapun hal buruk yang bisa terjadi" kata Kagami sambil menunjuk Alex yang bayangannya makin menjauh.

"_God, this damn clothes make me hard to move_" gerutumu sambil mencoba untuk berjalan lagi setelah sesaat berhenti.

Tiba-tiba kamu bisa merasakan tubuhmu melayang, 'seperti de javu' pikirmu sambil menengok ke siapa yang membuatmu merasakannya.

"Senangnya! Rupanya kau datang juga (name)cchi! Kalau kau kesulitan bergerak, aku akan menggendongmu selama festival-ssu! Da.. dan juga... ka-kamu cantik sekali memakai yukata itu-ssu..."kata pemuda blonde itu sambil malu-malu

'Gawat... terus aku kudu ngomong apa nih? Turunin? Terima kasih? Lagian, mukanya kalo dai deket emang tampan yaa, mukanya waktu memerah ini.. ma-manis...' batinmu, pikiranmu kacau karena terlalu tiba-tiba. "A..uh.. etto..." adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu.

"Ka..kamu juga terlihat keren sekali Ryouta..." 'ah..akhirnya kata-katanya keluar juga...'-kamu

"Whaa~ (name)-chan! Sudah kuduga Yukata itu sangaaat cocok denganmu! Kawaii~"

"Ah, Satsuki-chan, kamu juga terlihat manis, lho, kamu sendirian?" –kamu

"Ah? Enggak kok! Hora Aomine-kun! Kesinian sedikit! Entar kalo terpisah gak lucu!" kata Momoi sambil menggeret lengan pemuda tan yang juga memakai Yukata itu.

"Kayak sepasang suami istri yah?"-Kise

"Ha?! Kau mau kupukul?!"-Aomine

"Ah! Kita kehilangan jejak Tatsuya, Taiga dan Alex..." katamu sambil melihat sekeliling

"Kalau begitu kita kesana aja yuk!"-Momoi

"Kau bisa turunin aku sekarang Ryouta"-Kamu

"eh?! Tapi (name)cchi kan gak bisa jalan kalau pake Yukata?"-Kise

"Aku...akan membiasakan diri" . 'kau memuat kita jadi pusat perhatian bego!'-kamu

*diturunin* he.. aku jadi pingin permen apel" katamu sambil melihat salah satu kedai

"Ah! Aku juga! Beli yuk!" kata Momoi sambil menggaet lengan kedua cowok itu dan mengikutimu.

.

"Hem.. jadi gini ya rasanya...enak~"-Kamu

"are? (name)cchi baru pertama kali ke fstival?"-Kise

"Iya, tahun lalu aku menghabiskan malam terakhir liburan dengan latihan, lalu uji nyali semalaman suntuk sampe pagi..."-Kamu

"Wooh! Tak kusangka aku bisa melihatmu memakai Yukata (name)! Seperti bermimpi saja! Dan diluar dugaan! Manis sekali~" . "Benar-benar!"

"Kazune, Kazuki! Kalian kesini juga ya? Yang lain juga?"-kamu

"Entahlah ! ya udah! Sampe disini dulu ya! Kami mau menjelajah lagi~" . "bye-bye~"

"Yaa..."-Kamu *hap*. Lalu kamu merassa ada yang memakan permen apelmu, kamu menoleh.

"Atsushi! Kenapa kau..." katamu kaget

"Hem...enak..terima kasih (name)chin...are? (name)-chin juga pakai yukata? Kawaii nee...aku jadi ingin memakanmu..." katanya dengan sedikit senyum dan nada menyeret.

"_warui, imi wakannai dakedo_"(maaf, tapi aku gak ngerti maksudmu) balasmu dengan nada datar.

"_Ya..omaera_, suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan kalian"

"Akashi!" . "Are? Aka-chin?" . "Akashicchi!" . "Akashi-kun!" . "Yang membuatku kaget justru bisa melihatmu di acara seperti ini"-Aomine

"Yah, aku juga butuh hiburan, lagipula..." dia melirik kearahmu, lalu kembali " ada sesuatu yang tak boleh dilewatkan" kata-katanya justru menjadi tanda tanya bagi semua orang disana.

.

.

"Wahahaha! Dari tadi gak kena terus tuh! Kau memang gak punya bakat menembak!" . "Huweee! Jangan bikin aku tambah down-ssu! Aominecchi!" . "Semuanya harus kau perhitungkan dengan baik-nanodayo, dan lucky item hari ini adalah... bambu"*sambil melirik kamu* . "Atsushi, Kuroko, (name), kalian mau mencobanya juga?" . "Tidak, terima kasih, Akashi-kun/Aka-chin" . "Aku mau! Aku mau!" . "Kalian lumayan bersemangat juga yaa..." . "Satsuki-chan! Mana yang kamu mau?" . "Yang itu (name)-chan!" . "yosha..."

**Plop!**

"_Whoa! Sugoi nee (name)-chan!_ Langsung dapat lho!" . "hehe, tapi masih tak sebanding dengan Shin..." kalian menoleh pada si hijau yang dipandangi oleh tatapan memohon dari anak-anak kecil dan terpaksa memberikan hampir seluruh hadiahnya. "Well, sepertinya dia tak terlalu beruntung malam ini, hahaha!"

Lalu kalian melihat-lihat topeng, ada yag beli dan ada yang Cuma lihat saja, lalu ada yang beli jajanan..

"Kau mau (name)?"-Akashi, karena kamu terbawa suasana festival, kamu langsung melahapnya. Dan untungnya semua orang tak menyadari rona ipis di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih~ eh, ayo coba yang itu!" katamu sambil menunjuk permainan menangkap ikan mas

"Yosh... kamu mau yang mana (name)?! Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu!" kata Aomine bersemangat sambil melipat lengan yukatanya

"yang bener?! Kalau begitu aku mau yang 3 warna itu, yang warna merah seluruhnya itu sama yang hitam! Eh, terus bagaimana aku merawatnya?" katamu sambil berpikir

"Aku akan merawatkannya untukmu (name)-san, itupun kalau kamu tak keberatan" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis

"Kalau begitu tolong ya Tetsu!" katamu sambil tersenyum lebar.

**Spalsh! Plash! Plash!** Gerakan tangannya hampir tak terlihat dan dengan cepat mendapatkan semua requestnya...

"Su-sugoi... kau hebat sekali Daiki! Salut deh!" katamu sambil tepuk tangan

"Hehe, itu bukan apa apa!" katanya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berisi 3 ikan beda warna itu

"Nih, Tetsu, entar kita beli pakan sama wadahnya juga, terus kalau sempat aku akan sering-sering berkunjung ke rumahmu! Hehe.."katamu sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi ikan-ikan itu.

"Baiklah, kapan kita akan beli?" . "Hem, besok sepulang sekolah bagaimana?" . "aku setuju"

"Aku ikut-ssu! Kalau kalian berduaan kan kesannya kayak kencan!"-Kise

"Justru itu yang aku inginkan Kise-kun, kamu gak boleh ikut" kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya

"Kau straight-to-the-point juga ya.." katamu sweatdrop.

**Dor! Blaar!**

"Ah! Kembang apinya sudah mulai!"-Momoi

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang sepi yang bagus"-Akashi

"_Kocchi-Kocchi! minna! hayaku-hayaku-ssu!_"-Kise berlari duluan.

"_Matte kora!_"-dan di susul Aomine

Lalu sampailah kalian di atas bukit dekat festival itu, sebelumnya kalian juga beli kembang api. Kegembiraan itu terlukis jelas di wajah setiap orang, bunga yang bermekaran di langit mengalahkan cahaya bintang, cantik sekali serasa di dunia lain, percikan api berwarna warni mengelilingi kalian, para remaja dengan warna diri yang berbeda.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yah, aku tau chap ini garing, lagi gak mood aja #plaak

Di rumah saudaraku hanya ada 1 jendela di ruang keluarga, dan itu satu-satunya ventilasi dan sumber cahaya selain lampu. Saat itu keadaan sangat panas dan aku ingin membukanya. Karena modelnya model lama (harus mendorong tuasnya dulu) dan berhubung jendela itu juga sudah sangat tua (karatnya naujubileh) harus ada sedikit kerja keras. Aku mendorong tuasnya sekaligus mendorong kaca jendela setebal 1 cm itu.

**Prang!**

...

Kacanya pecah jadi tiga bagian dan tuasnya hampir patah, sebelumnya aku juga pernah mematahkan kunci rumah... sebenernya aku ini... ah sudahlah -_- #pundung

Dan TERIMA KASIH banyak untuk para pembaca, aku memang gak sering membalas review, tapi percayalah bahwa aku selalu membacanya dan selalu menantikannya dan selalu senang karenanya~ ^.^

**HikariRin23, ashidaakane7, momonpoi, Yuzu Nishikawa, Uzumaki Himeka, ShanNeko, Asia Tetsu, akashiro46, Kurotori Rei**

seeyou in next chapter! jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~ ^_^/


	33. Chapter 33

Selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri minna! bagi yang merayakan! *plaak* (Reader&amp;Chara : Telat bego!) he? maap deh kalo gitu.

Ocret, baru kusadari~ *eaa* sepertinya ceritanya udah sampe tengah-tengah ni~ habis ini musim gugur, terus dingin, terus kelas tigaa! gila, doki-doki prec*re deh gue #dilindes. warningnya semua deh, males ngetik. CEKIDOT!

* * *

Chapter 32

Setelah liburan musim panas, ada insiden 'kecil' di sekolah yang membuatmu jadi topik utama.

**Reader POV**

Pagi ini aku jadi pusat perhatian di sekolah, bukannya berita bagus tapi berita picisan murah yang bahkan mereka tidak tau benar-tidaknya. Gosip, apa lagi?

"Hubungan mereka sudah terlalu dekat, jika dia hanya manajer, tak usah sampai segitunya juga kali..." . "Kalau Momoi sih wajar, dia juga teman masa kecil Aomine-kun" . "Tapi masa sih kabar bahwa mereka memperebutkannya?! Tak masuk akal!" . "Awas dia nanti!" . "Sekali lihat kita tau kalau dia bukan cewe baik-baik!" . "Aku pernah melihatnya jalan berdua dengan cowok malam-malam!" . "Iih! Dasar murahan!" . "Ada yang bilang kalau dia juga pernah pergi ke Osaka bareng mereka, lalu ke pantai juga!" . "Ada yang lihat dia berpelukan sama Kise-kun!" . "Dasar jelek! Aku ingin memukulnya!"

Mulut anak cewek memang tajam yaa~ yang jalan berdua itu pasti saat aku mau beli DVD musik hiphop, yah mungkin sudah agak lama sih. dan tentang yang di pantai itu juga tak sengaja, tapi... Osaka? Ada yang jadi stalker atau... kebetulan melihat?

Di kelaspun anak perempuan melirik dengan tatapan merendahkan kearahku dan berbisik-bisik, yang cowok normal-normal aja.

"pagi (name)" . "Pagi" begitulah, masih saling sapa.

"Tak mungkin mereka tertarik padanya, mungkin dia cari perhatian dengan tubuhnya" apa?

"Kyaa! Rendahan sekali!" wah, yang ini kelewatan

**BRAK!**

"Kalian cerewet sekali, tutup mulut kalian atau nasib kalian akan sama dengan meja ini" Meja yang kupukul dengan sapu itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Dasar monster! Pelacur!"

"Atau, kalian mau mulut kalian aku paku di dinding kelas? Waah! Dengan senang hati lho! Siapa yang pertama?" . "Sudahlah (name), biarkan saja, nanti mereka juga capek sendiri"-Mimori

"Kau gila! Jangan-jangan para kisedai kau ancam juga seperti ini?! Dasar pyscho!" sepertinya kata-kataku kelewat sadis untuk anak-anak polos ini.

"Jika kalian berpikir bisa menjatuhkanku dengan ini, kalian salah besar. Berhati-hatilah di perjalanan pulang nanti." Aku rasa aku tengah menyeringai sekarang, dan wajah mereka berubah jadi pucat. "Oh ya Mimori, sebaiknya kau tak terlalu dekat denganku sekarang"

"Kenapa? Hanya karena gosip itu? Aku tak peduli"-Mimori

"Yah, setengah benar, kau tau bahwa orang-orang sekarang kalau sudah terobsesi dengan sesuatu, mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaganya, atau mendapatkannya."- Kataku menurut pengalaman.

"Maksudmu?"-Mimori

"Aku tak ingin kau kena tindas, kalau mental sih kau bisa menghadapinya, tapi kalau fisik... itulah yang membuatku khawatir"

"Hei, kita teman kan? Teman itu selalu ada disaat suka dan susah, aku tak mau meninggalkanmu" –Mimori, kau benar-benar teman yang baik

"Kau benar-benar teman yang baik, tapi aku serius, sementara ini aku tak ingin orang lain terlibat gara-gara aku, kau ingin aku merasa bersalah jika sesuatu terjadi padamu?"-aku

"Hh...terserah kau lah, aku tak akan mengampunimu kalau kau menyerah di tengah jalan,(name). Jangan kalah ya!"-Mimori

"Serahkan saja padaku" -aku

Sekarang kami istirahat makan siang bareng di atap, seperti biasa.

"Waah! (name)-chan hebat ya! Tak goyah sedikitpun!"-Momoi

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku kepikiran? Tapi... bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya ya? Ah, bentoku dirusak lagi" kali ini mereka memasukkan cacing tanah, tak berperikehewanan banget.

"Mereka jahat sekali-ssu! Aku akan bicara pada mereka supaya tak mengganggumu lagi-ssu!" *Kise mulai berdiri*

"Jangan Ryouta, ini terjadi karena kedekatanku pada kalian, kalau kalian ikut campur, keadaan jadi lebih runyam. Aku akan cari solusi dan menyelesaikannya sendiri"

"Pertama, berita seperti ini tak akan ada jika seseorang tak memulainya-nanodayo"-Midorima

"Berarti kau harus mencari biang keladinya, (name), semoga berhasil"-Akashi

"yah..." mereka benar-benar teman yang pengertian. Dan tak kan kubiarkan masalah ini terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

"Ah, (name), bisa kau bawa ini ke ruang audio visual? Tolong ya! Bapak sangat sibuk" . "Ah, baik"

Otto! Barang yang mudah rusak begini... oi, dititipin kayak begini boleh tuh? Ah, ya sudahlah

(kamu berjalan menuju ruang audio visual seperti yang di suruh, saat kamu menaiki tangga, kamu berpapasan dengan anak-anak-anak perempuan yang akan menjatuhkan barang bawaanmu, secara reflek kamu menendang perutnya dan dia jatuh)

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak temannya.

(Muncul perempatan siku di kepalamu dan aura hitam keluar darimu, lalu kamu memandang mereka dengan tatapan jengkel)

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian! Kalau ini jatoh gimana?! Kalian mau ganti rugi?! Di sekitar sini banyak cctv DASAR BEGO!" *haa..haaah..* sempet mikir gak sih nih anak-anak mulut comberan?! Jangan-jangan otak mereka udah menjelma jadi kacang lagi?! Cih! Pada otak udang semua! Aargh sial meeka blo'on banget simpanse aja masih bisa mikir!

(anak-anak itu tak bisa membalas perkataanmu, membantu temannya berdiri dan lari kabur)

Sepulang sekolah di kelas

"Ah (name)-san, tolong sisanya ya! Tinggal dibuang saja kok sampahnya! Kami pulang dulu! Sampai jumpa besok" yah, setidaknya anak laki-laki toh cuek-cuek saja, kurasa tidak terlalu buruk.

**Author POV**

kamu mengangkat tempat sampah itu dan berjalan ke belakang sekolah, tempat pembakaran, disana terduduklah segerombolan(?) anak-anak cewek yang...you-know-lah, mereka ngomongi kamu, tapi kamu cuek saja dan membuang sampah di tempatnya, lalu saat kamu akan kembali mereka sudah di depanmu dan mendorongmu jatuh.

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali, kau tau itu?" kata salah satu dari mereka

"Nggak, aku nggak tau, menurut kalian begitu?" katamu sambil berdiri dan menbersihkan kotoran dari seragammu.

"Cih! Berani juga kau menjawab!" kata yang lainnya saat akan menyerangmu

Kamu menghindari pukulannya, memegang lengannya, lalu bahunya, lalu kamu memutar membelakanginya dan membantingnya dengan punggung mendarat terlebih dahulu, lalu kamu menjegal yang terdekat dengan mu dampai dia jatuh, lalu kamu mengarahkan tinjumu ke satu yang tersisa, dan berhenti beberapa senti dari wajahnya yang menor.

"Dengar sampah, jika kalian menggangguku lagi, aku tak akan segan segan mematahkan tulang kalian atau kalian lebih suka ku kirim ke rumah sakit untuk operasi plastik?"

"Ka-kau tak akan berani.. di sekolah ini-" . "Tersebar CCTV? Oh jangan khawatir, aku tau beberapa tempat yang tak terdapat CCTV, kita bisa 'bercengkarama' dengan bebas disana..." kamu menarik tinjumu dan berjalan melalui cewek itu yang jatuh lemas terduduk dengan wajah pucat.

Lalu kamu juga memberi 'pelajaran' pada anak-anak lainnya yang secara langsung mencari gara-gara denganmu selanjutnya, maupun di hari-hari berikutnya. 'tak kusangka aku juga bakal di cuekin abis sama mereka' pikirmu selow.

"Hah, cara kotor apa lagi yang kau pakai untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu? Kau ahli sekali ya" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, kamu akui, dia cantik. 'biang keladi' pikirmu

"Aku memang kotor, tapi kau juga kotor, kau menghasut anak-anak dan menempatkan dirimu di atas mereka, kau menggunakan kedekatanku pada kisedai untuk merangkul teman-teman, dan mencari perhatian para idola kalian itu, padahal, jika kalian mau bicara pada mereka, toh mereka juga balik bicara pada kalian. Aku tak akan kalah pada para pengecut seperti kalian. Apalagi yang munafik sepertimu" katamu sambil memandang tajam mereka.

Beberapa lama kemudian gosip itu mulai tak terdengar lagi, anak-anak yang menjahilimu menundukkan wajahnya saat berpapasan denganmu dan tak ada yang berani mencari gara-gara denganmu lagi.

* * *

Ini adalah salah satu alasan utama mereka berhenti selain takut padamu~ :v

"Apakah kau yang bernama Sugimura Maho?" Akashi dan teman-teman(budak-budak *lol*)nya menghampiri Maho dan kawan-kawannya yang dalam sekejap mukanya langsung berubah merah.

"A-akashi-kun..." katanya. "hwaaa... kenapa kiseki no sedai datang ke sini?" bisik teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya... aku merasa sedih, Sugimura-san. Aku tak percaya gadis cantik sepertimu yang menyebarkan berita dan menghasut orang lain untuk membuat salah satu teman kami menderita" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi..!" . "Shh..." dia menahan mulut gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Karena aku percaya bahwa kau adalah gadis baik... tolong hentikan semua hal ini. Jika kalian ingin, kalian bebas berbicara dengan kami dengan cara yang baik-baik. Jadi tolong, berhentilah menyebarkan berita seperti ini dan membuat teman kami sedih... ya?" katanya dengan nada yang kalem, intonasi yang tenang, dan wajah yang tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak suka orang yag menyakiti sahabatku, bahkan itu cewek sekalipun." Aomine dengan penampilan dan tatapan liarnya yang selalu berhasil membuat cewek takluk

"Kalian adalah gadis yang manis-ssu, sayang kan kalau tak dibarengi dengan sikap yang manis juga?" Kise dengna senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati sekokoh apapun #lebay.

"Kecantikan seorang wantia yang sebenarnya terpancar dari hati-nanodayo" Midorima sambil stay cool dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"_Onegai-nee~_" Murasakibara dengan muka memelas dan kepala di miringkan ke samping, childish pose.

"Ba..Baik..." kata mereka bersamaan dengan aura dan mata yang berubah jadi lope-lope. Berasa mereka kayak host? Sejujurnya, aku juga merasa begitu *Blaak*

* * *

Problem fixed~

Musim gugur telah tiba, dan festival kebudayaan di adakan di awal musim yang penuh kisah liku-liku romansa ini. Dan sialnya kamu juga di tunjuk untuk jadi panitia festival kebudayaan itu.

'_fukou da..._'(sial) batinmu merana.

"Nah, untuk festival sekolah ini, kelas kita akan menyumbang drama yang dikarang oleh sensei sendiri, judulnya Princess and the Thief" kata ketua kelas

"Haa?! Drama?!" . "Merepotkan!" . "Huu!" . "Yang benar saja!" . "Nggak mau!" . "Tidak bisa ganti?!" . "Kalian tak punya hak untuk menentang! Hahaha!" si sensei ketawa nista.

"Nah, sekarang kalian ambillah kertas undian di kotak ini, yang tertulis di dalamnya itu berarti peran kalian, ada yang jadi si putri, si pencuri, lalu peran lainnya, lalu ada yang bagian perlengkapan, kostum, konsumsi, dan sebagainya" jelas si ketua kelas.

Pengambilan kertas undian berdasarkan bangku, lalu tibalah saatnya Kise yang menarik undian. Dia berkedip dan berekspresi bingung.

"Kau dapat apa Kise? Whooo! Dapet 'Teman masa Kecil Phantom : Syla'! oi! Berikan naskahnya!" sahut Kido bersemangat.

Setelah Kise mendapatkan naskahnya, dia langsung mencari dialognya dan membacanya, tak lama kemudian dia blushing.

"_Cho-cotto matte kudasai sensei!_ Bukannya ini peran Cewek?! Terus ke-kenapa begini-ssu?!" protes Kise sambil menunjuk naskah, mukanya merah dikit

"kan ini genrenya romance, jadi wajarkan kalau ada yang seperti itu?" jawab Sensei watados. Kise cakar-cakar jendela.

"Di-dia kenapa? Obatnya habis?" . "Mungkin"

"Ayolah Ryouta, bersikaplah profesional, masa gegara adegan roman saja kau menciut?" katamu sambil mengambil kertas undianmu, kamu melihatnya dan membeku dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"WHOAAA! (NAME) DAPET PERAN UTAMA! 'PHANTOM'! HAHAHAHA!" . "Waah! Pasti bagus!" . "Kau pasti keren sekali (name)-san!" . "Tak sabar membuat bajunya nih!" . "Kami pasti akan membuatmu tampil keren!" . "Sepertinya bakal menarik!" . "Tak sabar mau menonton! Hahaha!"

'oh tuhan pasti membenciku' batinmu menerawang jauh...

.

'_Please angel's... please take me now_' adalah batinmu saat mengetahui kalau lawan mainmu adalah Kuroko, dia jadi tokoh utama wanitanya, Fynia, putri dari kerajaan dalam cerita.

"Phantom... sebenernya ini lebih cocok dengan Tetsu, maksudku-dia kan menyandang sebutan phantom player..." gerutumu sambil duduk di meja, di sebelahmu Kise bersandar di jendela, Kuroko masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dari tadi. Ceritanya kalian berdua pundung mojok bareng.

"Yah... kenapa perannya jadi ketuker begini... yang cewe dapet cowok yang cowok dapet cewek... memangnya mau bikin parody apa gimana-ssu..." sahut Kise dengan aura butiran debu.

"Dialognya panjang-panjang... banyak lagi..." dan kamu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Mari kita berjuang bersama (name)cchi! Demi keberhasilan drama ini-ssu!" kata Kise sambil menepuk bahumu dan tersenyum cerah, membuat kamu juga ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, kita akan mulai latihan! Tak ada waktu untuk menggerutu atau pundung berjamaah! Ayo ayo!" seru sensei dengan naskah di tangannya.

"_Haai..._" balas kalian berdua dengan malas dan mengambil naskahnya.

.

.

.

"_Wah wah, lihatlah apa yang kutemukan... sekuntum bunga cantik yang tersiram sinar bulan..."_ kata Phantom sambil melompat turun dan berjalan mendekati sang putri. (Kamu melompat turun dari bingkai jendela, pakai seragam olahraga dan rambut di kuncir)

"_Si-siapakah anda tuan?"_ tanya si putri takut-takut. Si pencuri menaruh tangannya di dinding belakang putri, memenjarakan tubuh rampingnya.(Kuroko tetep pake seragamnya, tapi ekspresinya lebih beragam dan dia pake wig yang dipinjem dari klub drama)

"_Aku akan menjawabnya setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku, putri, siapa namamu?"_

"_F-Fynia..."_

"_Fynia.. nama yang indah, aku jatuh hati padamu"_ kata si pencuri sambil mencium rambut sang putri.

"_Ja-jangan menggodaku..tuan.. tolong...lepaskan tangan anda..."_ ujar si putri dengan rona wajahnya yang manis. Lalu si pencuri itu mengangkat dagu si putri dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya.

"_Namaku Phantom... dan suatu saat, aku akan mencurimu, dan membawamu pergi dari sangkar emas ini, putri Fynia, sebaiknya kau ingat itu"_ kata si pencuri yang setelah itu pergi meninggalkan putri yang sedang merona.

"Kalian sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama dan aku merestui kalian..."ucap sensei berlinang air mata.

"Kalian bener-bener menghayati yaa...keren sekali.." . "Kyaa! Phantom! Aku padamu!" . "Peluk aku!" . "aku cinta kamu!" . "Sebel sih, tapi dia memang lebih keren dari para cowok di kelas ini, kharismanya dapet" . "Hyaa! Kuroko-kun kawaii~" . "Uh... impactnya bakal luar biasa saat di pentaskan nanti"

Kamu dan Kuroko hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu masing-masing.

'Sial! Dia tadi manis banget! Gak baik buat jantungku nih!' batinmu.

'Ka-kalau terus begitu aku tak keberatan kalau diculik sekalipun... gak, ini gak bagus! apa sih yang kupikirkan?!'-batin Kuroko.

"Kalian sudah bagus kok masih _dere-dere_ gitu? Kalau susah menghayatinya, bagaimana kalau kalian pacaran saja?"

"SENSEI!" teriak kalian bertiga (kamu, Kuroko dan Kise) dengan wajah yang memerah. Kaget Kuroko teriak? KLASIK.

"Ya udah deng! Sampe segini aja, aku masih ada urusan kepanitiaan! Saya pamit dulu sensei! Dan jangan kotori otak mereka berdua dengan ide gila darimu lagi!" katamu sambil mengambil tas dan menuding gurumu pakai naskah yang di gulung.

"_Haai..ganbatte nee~_" sahut gurumu dengan nurutnya, lumayan mirip anak kecil gegara ngeri ama tatapanmu yang serius.

.

.

.

**Reader POV**

Haa... my kokoro mulai lelah... dan disinilah aku, di ruangan sepiii, rapatnya uda selesai, bersama dengan kedua insan berparas pangeran, yang satunya bertipe megane-tsundere dan yang satunya bertipe shota-yandere.

"DARI SEMUA PANITIA KENAPA MUSTI KITA YANG NGERJAIN PERENCANAANNYA?!" terserah kalian mau mengataiku terlalu meledak-ledak atau apapun, aku capek, jadwalku padat kembali, tidurku sehari paling lama 3 jam. Full sama masalah kerja, latihan dance dan sekolah.

"Tenanglah (name), kenapa kau tidak membeli minuman dulu untuk menenangkan dirimu-nanodayo?" Shin memberiku uang...

"Oke.. kalian mau apa?" tawarku sambil beranjak dari ruangan yang mengurung ini.

"Tak usah, kau saja yang beli. Itu untukmu-nanodayo" kata Shin tak melepas pandangannya dari kertas.

"Kau memang orang baik Shin.. aku salut padamu.." ah... malaikat yang jatoh dari surga dan menjelma jadi si megane tsundere, aku bersyukur kenal makhluk macam kamu...

"kebetulan aku juga haus, aku akan ikut denganmu" Sei menaruh pulpennya dan meregangkan tangannya, lalu berdiri.

"Oke, tunggu ya Shin, aku akan membelikan minuman sup kacang merah untukmu!" dan kulihat si megane itu tersenyum hangat untuk sesaat dengan rona tipis, wajah yang ramah. _Oh dear, what the hell was that?_

.

.

"Jadi... untuk festival kebudayaan, klub basket dan kelasmu akan mengadakan apa?" kataku sambil mencari topik dan memilih minuman di mesin penjual minum di depanku, Sei bersandar di dinding dan meminum minumannya, menungguku.

"Hem... mungkin aku akan mengadakan semacam cafe untuk klub basket, anggaran kita menipis akhir-akhir ini, dan kelasku akan mengadakan kompetisi game online" luar binasa.

"Kau memang hebat bisa merencanakannya sejauh ini, Sei" kataku sambil berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruangan tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa, untuk cafe, kau bisa tidak jadi salah satu yang bertugas menjaganya? Jadi pelayan atau kokinya?" ah, dia belum di beritahu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, saat itu kelasku menampilkan drama di aula sekolah"

"kau bisa bertugas di stan sampai giliran kelasmu tampil, peran apa yang kau mainkan?"

"oh, oke, Aku menjadi tokoh utama prianya, si pencuri bernama Phantom, Tetsu jadi lawan mainku, putri kerajaan bernama Fynia, dan Kise jadi teman masa kecil pencuri, Syla. Guru kelas kami suka drama aksi-romansa, jadi ini kisah crime yang diselingi cinta segitiga." Jelasku, lalu ada keheningan sejenak di antara kami.

"Kau tidak latihan?"

"Sudah selesai tadi di kelas, akting Tetsu tadi bagus sekali, aku sampai tak bisa membedakan itu akting atau ekspresinya beneran, hahaha"

"Bisa aku lihat naskahnya? Ngomong-ngomong, kupikir kau sebaiknya juga rajin latihan, sepulang sekolah kau tak ada acara kan hingga jam 7? Aku akan menemanimu berlatih" katanya sambil mengambil naskah yang kuberi. Hem.. aku juga penasaran, bagaimana rupanya kalau berakting.

.

.

.

"_Tolong jangan pergi dariku, Phantom-bukan, Norbert, kalau dia hanya bisa menyayat hatimu seperti ini, lupakanlah dia... aku... aku mencintaimu..."_ kata suara yang sangat familiar bagi si pencuri, sosok itu memeluknya dari belakang begitu dia berbalik membelakanginya.

(Suara Akashi yang biasanya bagai besi dingin tanpa karat, keras bagai batu karang dan tegas mendadak menjadi begitu berkesan lemah tak berdaya, membuat hatimu kaget dan pikiranmu kosong, lalu kamu cepat-cepat kembali mengingat-ingat dialognya)

"_Syla..."_ kata si pencuri melepas pelukan gadis itu sambil berbalik dan menyentuh lembut pipinya, memandang tatapannya yang penuh kesedihan dan ketidak relaan itu.

"_Janganlah kau menatapku seperti ini, terima kasih telah membuatku menjadi tambatan hatimu, Syla. Tapi aku tak bisa menyentuhmu saat hatiku dipenuhi oleh orang lain..."_ kata si pencuri masih menyentuh kedua pipinya dan menatap lurus matanya.

Gadis itu memegang kedua tangan si pencuri dan menutup mata, lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi sang tambatan hati, si pencuri bisa merasakan hembusan nafas teman masa kecilnya yang berat, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"_Tak apa, perlahan tapi pasti... kau pasti akan bisa melupakannya...kumohon, berpalinglah padaku... aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, Norbert, cintaku padamu lebih besar dari cintanya padamu... jangan tinggalkan aku... "_ suaranya sangat menghanyutkan hati dalam keibaan, dia benar benar mencintai si pencuri, Teman masa kecil miliknya, dia tak ingin kehilangan cinta pertamanya yang dia pertahankan selama bertahun-tahun.

"_Maafkan aku, Syla, aku tak bisa. Percayalah, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku..."_ si pencuri tersenyum lembut menatapnya, melebarkan jarak diantara kalian.

"_Kecantikan yang sesungguhnya terletak pada hati, tegarlah, jangan tundukkan kepalamu, aku melihat kehormatan, kekuatan sekaligus kelembutan seorang wanita darimu, kau yang kuanggap sebagai kakak tak mungkin kupandang lebih dari itu, maaf. Dan terima kasih, kau selalu ada dalam langkahku, dan kau selalu menemaniku."_ kata si pencuri sambil mengecup pipinya lalu tersenyum kembali.

"_Dan akan selalu, selalu kudoakan kebahagiaanmu, semoga di sisa hidupmu di penuhi oleh kebahagiaan, dengan seseorang yang kau cintai, yang pantas untuk bersanding denganmu... suatu hari nanti..."_ kata si pencuri sambil melepas pegangan pada tangannya, mundur perlahan dan berjalan pergi untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

"_Norbert..._" panggil suara itu melemah.

.

"Fuuuh! Bikin deg-degan ..." kamu merasakan jantungmu berdegup kencang tadi, lalu kamu melihat telapak tanganmu. 'untuk sesaat tak menjadi diri sendiri...menarik' batinmu sambil membuat tinju di kedua tanganmu.

"Aktingmu tadi sangat bagus Sei! aku tak bisa membedakan antara akting dan perasaan yang sesungguhnya! Jangan-jangan Kisedai juga berbakat akting lagi" katamu berwajah cerah terus berubah jadi horor

"Ekspresimu yang bisa berubah dengan cepat itulah yang harus di kagumi (name)" Akashi bertsukkomi "Kamu bisa menghafal dengan cepat, pengambilan ekspresimu juga bagus, tapi perlu ditingkatkan lagi penjiwaan perannya. Kalau kau berlatih dengan rutin pasti bisa." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya. "Hari sudah malam, akan kuantar kau pulang"

Di pintu gerbang kamu melihat Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Kise melambaikan tangannya padamu, Kuroko berdiri tanpa ekspresi, Murasakibara memandang kalian malas, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, dan Aomine berdiri menyandar dinding.

"Kalian! Menunggu kami? Lama nggak?" katamu setelah berlari kecil ke arah mereka "Eh iya, Satsuki-chan mana?" lalu kamu menoleh kanan-kiri

"Dia ada urusan kelas, dan yah, kami menunggu kalian, apa yang membuat kalian lama-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima

"maaf deh kalo lama, tadi Sedikit latihan drama, _ashita mo yoroshiku ne, Ryouta, Tetsu~_"(besok mohon kerjasamanya ya, Ryouta, Tetsu!) katamu sambil menepuk kedua pundak rekan se-dramamu itu.

"_Hai, ganbarimasu_"(aku akan berjuang) kata Kuroko dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"_Mochiron-ssu!_"(tentu saja!) kata Kise dengan senyum lebar dan nada yang riang.

"Hee, jadi kelas kalian akan mengadakan drama toh... kalian jadi apa?" tanya Aomine menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala

"Aku jadi tokoh utama wanita" . "Saingan cinta tokoh utama wanita-ssu..." . "Tokoh utama pria..." jawab kalian bertiga dengan aura suram. Aomine ngakak sejadi-jadinya.

"sangat sakit rasanya kalau jadi 'cowok' yang di kelilingi 'cewek' yang lebih tinggi darinya dan lebih macho..." katamu dan itu membuat ketawa Aomine makin keras, Midorima dan Akashi menahan tawa mereka dengan elegan dan berkelas(?). Kuroko dan Kise melihat kearahmu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, Murasakibara mah kalem-kalem aja.

.

.

Besoknyaa~

**WADEZING!**

(Jangan tanya kenapa bunyinya begitu, lagi males nulis yang normal, mainstream)

"Oi! Emangnya gak sakit ya-ssu?!" Kise memegangi bakpao anget-anget di kepalanya

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang ha?! Hilangkan aura bersinar bagai pangeran itu!" kata Sensei geregetan

"Emang bisa-ssu?! Aku gak tau caranya sensei!"

"Astaga! Belajarlah sedikit dari (name)! Kau modelkan?! Masa' yang beginian gak bisa?!"

"Gak mungkin bisa-ssu! Aku kan cowok tulen!" . "Cowok Tulen dari empang?! Kagak ada ceritanya cowok tulen lekong macam kau!" . "_Sensei hidoi-ssu!_" . "Berisik! Lihat dan contohlah (name)!"

"_Oh putri, putri yang manis dan indah bagai bunga mekar dibawah sinar rembulan, tak akan kubiarkan hukum orang lain merenggut kebebasanmu lagi, senyummu yang begitu mempesona tak akan kubiarkan tercuri lagi. Mungkinkah aku di takdirkan menjadi budak cintamu di saat pertemuan pertama kita?"_ katamu sambil memperagakan dialognya dan menggenggam mawar yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Oh tuan pencuri! Culik aku! Kyaa!" . "Akulah budakmu!" . "Bawa aku pergi! Kyaaa!" . "Bawa aku! Bawa aku!" . "Aku mencintaimu!" . "Peluk aku!" . "Jangan lepaskan aku tuan pencuri!" . "OI! JANGAN GANGGU LATIHAN MEREKA! Aku capek..." sensei yang malang, di kerumunan murid perempuanpun dia ditendang. Kuroko terpana oleh seberapa jauh senseinya terlempar.

Break sebentar...

"Aktingmu menjadi lebih baik (name)-san, apa kamu juga latihan di rumah?" tanya Kuroko sambil duduk di sebelah kirimu, lalu Kise di sebelah Kananmu.

"Yaah, kalau ada waktu luang gitu aku latihan, biar tak kalah dari peran ceweknya! Hahaha, ngomong-ngomong kalimat-kalimat di sini puitis sekali ya!" katamu sambil mebolak-balikkan halaman naskah

"Benar-ssu! Jadi merinding membacanya, tapi kalau sama (name)cchi sih aku tak keberatan..." kata-kata terakhir dia ucapkan sangat pelan, tapi kamu bisa mendengarnya.

Kamu menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, dia sendiri juga kaget. Lalu dia melepas tangannya dan menoleh ke arahmu, melihat sorot matanya pipimu mendadak sedikit memanas.

"A-ahaha! Kau terbawa suasana drama ya?! Kau memang mudah terbawa suasana ya! Ahahaha!" katamu sambil tertawa garing. Dia menggenggam tanganmu.

"Bagaimana kalau itu adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?" katanya, kamu memandang kearahnya sekali lagi.

"Terus kau mau aku bereaksi bagaimana?" tanyamu dengan muka watados, Kise facepalm, Kuroko nahan tawa.

"(name)cchi... entah kamu yang terlalu polos atau aku yang gimana..." katanya sambil ngelus dada.

Memang pada akhirnya suasana luwes kembali, tapi kamu terus kepikiran, 'nada dan tatapannya sangat serius' kamu menghela nafas.

"(name)-san" panggil suara yang lembut yang kamu kenal. Kamu menoleh dan dia tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, itu bisa mengganggu performamu, kamu bisa memikirkannya nanti, lebih baik saat ini kamu fokus saja ke drama" katanya dengan suara yang tenang sekaligus lembut.

'Tetsu... kau memang penyejuk hati...' pikirmu sambil menepuk bahunya, lalu kamu mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum mantap.

"Yosha! Mari kita mulai dari awal sampai adegan pertengahan! Action!" kata Sensei dan latihanpun berjalan seperti biasa.

Sepulang sekolah kamu berjalan menuju ruang yang biasa di pakai rapat panitia itu dengan langkah terseret, bukan fisik yang lelah, tapi mental. Kamu menghela nafas dan membuka pintu. Tapi ruangan itu kosong.

'hem...apa gak ada rapat ya hari ini?'pikirmu sambil berjalan masuk. 'atau aku yang terlalu telat atau terlalu awal? Ah, masa bodo...' pikirmu lagi sambil duduk dan bersandar di punggung kursi, lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"Rupanya kau disini (name), aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa hari ini tak ada rapat, jadi banyak yang sudah pulang-nanodayo" kamu menoleh ke sumber suara yang berat itu.

"Oh, begitu... kamu nggak pulang?" tanyamu

"Aku harus memberitahukan ini padamu, dan sekalian menghabiskan waktu, orang tuaku tak ada dirumah dan kuncinya mereka bawa" katanya sambil duduk di depanmu dan membuka buku

"Tumben kau cerita padaku hal-hal seperti itu Shin"

"Bukan berarti aku ingin bicara denganmu-nanodayo! Aku hanya... keceplosan" Midorima, alasan macam apa itu?

"Kau gak latihan basket? Biasanya untuk menghabiskan waktu orang melakukan hobinya" katamu kembali menatap keluar jendela, lalu perlahan menaruh kepalamu di lenganmu yang bersilang di atas meja.

"Gym di tutup untuk persiapan festival budaya... dia tidur-nanodayo." Katanya sambil melihatmu yang menidurkan diri di meja sambil bersilang lengan, jendela yang terbuka meniup lembut rambutmu, daun yang berguguran dan langit orangye menambah kesan dramatis sore itu.

Perlahan dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambutmu halus, lalu pipimu, terus mengelus lembut ditambah wangi green tea darinya hingga membuatmu makin hanyut terbawa mimpi. Lalu dia sedikit berdiri, mencondongkan badannya kearahmu dan mencium pelipismu, lalu pipimu.

Dia lalu tersentak kaget dan menutup mulutnya 'Astaga apa yang barusan ku lakukan?! Aku harus pergi dari sini' pikirannya langsung kacau dan dia langsung pergi dari sana.

Setelah dia benar-benar pergi, Kamu mengangkat kepalamu dan memegangi kedua pipimu yang merona hebat, kamu kembali mengingat kejadian di camp dan kamu menunduk dalam-dalam.

'Shin bodoh! Kalau begini aku kan jadi sulit fokus ke drama!' batinmu menggerutu. 'Dulu Daiki dan Sei, sekarang Shin? Selanjutnya siapa lagi?! Astaga berhenti membuatku bingung dasar cowok-cowok ajaib!'

* * *

Hyaaa~ another fanservice yeah? shin-chan is tsundere-handsome-guy! it's so cute~

Akashi : tinggalkan pikiran liarmu sementara dan fokuslah Zanas, dan jangan sok bahasa inggris kalau kau tak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar.

Hih! judes banget kayak biasa, gak seneng liat orang lain seneng apa? okey, langsung special thanks aja deh

Terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya dan mohon maaf se besar-besarnya untuk para pembaca yang bersedia mampir di fic ini, kula tersanjung sanget! ngeten pun! (mendadak jawa) yang review, maupun silent reader, I LOVE YOU FULL MINNA! #Disambitsendal

**Asia Tetsu, HikarinRin23, akeno hirasawa, ashidaakane7, momonpoi, Choutoru**(yah, yang chap itu aku juga kebingungan kok, santai aja. iya nih lagi mudik, kali ini lagi ada di pantai XD sayang pantainya kotor -_- ah iya, aku dah upload gambar yang itu lho~)**, Yuzu Nishikawa**(sekarang udah gak puasa jadi bisa berlhayal secara liar lagi na? :p)**, ShanNeko, shironanodayo**(yah pengennya sih aku update tiap minggu, tapi sekarang idenya udah gak selancar dulu, jadi kalo ada kesempatan aja)**, kuroi uso**(jadi malu dibilang kawai -v- aku sering dibilang 'hen'(aneh) padahal :v, semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring jalannya cerita, walau aku gak menjamin bagian sedih bin galaunya bakal bagus sih)

Kyaaa~ aku seneng banget melihat ceritaku masih di sukaii~ gak bikin bosen yang baca~ terima kasih atas dukungannya~ itu sangat bererti vroh :')

Sedih juga karena serial aslinya udah abis #nangisguling-guling. mari kita berdoa bersama agar Extra Gamenya bakal di animein juga, atau light novelnya, ah, kabarnya juga ada OVAnya tentang ultahnya Kuroko ya? jadi gak sabar! XD

well, see you in next chapter~ ah, aku tunggu reviewnya yaa~ ^_^/


	34. Chapter 35

Chapter 33

Sebenernya persiapan festival kebudayaan itu sama ribetnya dengan festival olahraga dan lainnya, bedanya Cuma udaranya yang lebih dingin.

'Hiks...harus latihan drama...hafalan naskah...jadi panitia... belom keseharian gue yang padet... hiks... sengsara banget idup gue...'batinmu nelangsa.

"Adakah yang kau pikirkan-nanodayo?" kamu kaget dan mengangkat kepalamu

"ah Shin, lama tak jumpa, kau tambah gemukan ya?" katamu dengan wajah setengah sadar

"KAU BICARA APA SIH?! AKU GAK NGERTI MAKSUDMU-NANODAYO!" perempat siku mulai muncul di kepala hijaunya. Akashi tertawa kecil, yah, sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, Cuma kalian bertiga yang tersisa.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam batasmu (name), jika ada yang bisa kubantu bilang saja" gila, Akashi kerasukan setan apa...#gunting numpang lewat

"Aku justru curiga dan merasa tidak enak kalau kau sampai berkata seperti itu Sei"

"Memangnya biasanya aku seperti apa?" tanya Akashi tak memindahkan senyum simpelnya.

"Hem...'Jika kalian tak menuruti perintahku, macam-macam denganku atau mengangkat kepalamu terlalu tinggi dihadapanku, aku akan mengajarkan padamu kekalahan yang sebenarnya' begitulah aura yang kau pancarkan... kadang-kadang sih." katamu sambil meniru suara, ekspresi dan gestur Akashi yang terkenal sebagai 'cold-hearted and sadistic emperor'.

Akashi terpana-bukan-terpaku dalam diam(weits). Midorima sweatdrop dan mundur perlahan sambil mengisyaratkanmu untuk lari. Kamu yang tersadar akan perkataanmu barusan juga ambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

"_AAKAASHIICCHII~ MIDORIMACCHI~ (NAME)CCHIII~ ISHONI KAERIMASHOU-SSU~ HIEKH?!_"(Akashicchi~ Midorimacchi~ (name)cchi~ ayo pulang bareng!) teriak Kise begitu lewat sebuah gunting tepat disebelahnya dan hampir mengenainya.

"_Doushita Kise? Ah_."(ada apa Kise?) Aomine berhenti dan hanya menatap pemandangan yang tak asing itu.

"Apa kau sudah membuat Akashi-kun marah Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"ENGGAK-SSU! AKU GAK SALAH APA-APA-SSU! _HUWEEE AKASHICCHI HIDOIII!_" kise nangis buaya

"Ah maaf, aku melamun, ayo pulang" kata Akashi dengan wajah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

'Bukan itu masalahnya kunyuk...' batin kalian semua sweatdrop.

.

"hei, sudah dengar belum?" . "Kelas 2-C akan memainkan drama ya?!" . "Bakal seru nih!" . "Kise-kun juga akan berperan lho!" . "Kyaaa~!" . "Eh, kabarnya (name) juga ya?" . "Jadi gak sabar nih!" . "Dramanya kayak gimana ya?" . "Kayaknya keren nih!" . "gak sabar nonton deh!"

"(name)! Kami akan menontonmu! Yang semangat yaa!" . "Yaah... terima kasih dukungannya..." balasmu suram.

"Kise-kun! Kami pasti akan menontonmu!" . "nantikan saja-ssu! Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian!" balas Kise dengan aura yang cerah "Kyaa! Kise-kun!"

Dan Kuroko tetap menghabiskan waktunya sendiri dengan tenang di perpustakaan sambil menghafal teks dialognya. (forever alone *Blaaak*)

'udah minggu depan aja nih acaranya... pasti sibuknya bakal kayak mimpi buruk...' pikirmu sambil mengatur ulang jadwalmu. 'yosh, aku harus berjuang!' batinmu mantab sambil memandangi jadwalmu. Lalu kamu melihat ke jam tangan. 'celaka, sudah jam 6...'

Kamu berlari menuju Gym dan melihat segerombolan pemuda yang familiar.

"(name)cchiii~"sapa Kise sambil melambaikan tangan. Kamu melambaikan tangan juga.

"Latihannya sudah selesai ya? Maaf aku gak datang tadi" katamu

"Tak apa, kami semua tau kalau kau sibuk" jawab Akashi.

"Huwah! Pengertian banget de~" katamu dengan senyum cerah ke kapten yang blushuk-eh-blushing.

"Ada apa Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku mau ke toko, kabarnya ada Maiubou rasa baru... minna-chin juga mau ikut?"

"Hee, boleh juga tuh!" kata Aomine setuju.

"Rasanya memang melelahkan tapi hatiku tenang, mungkin ini yang kalian rasakan setiap bermain basket?" katamu bermonolog. Maksudnya tidak mengajak bicara siapapun

"Mungkin saja-nanodayo, setiap orang mempunyai reaksi yang berbeda-beda" jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Kamu tersenyum simpel

.

.

Dan tanpa terasa festival budayapun terselenggara di Teiko. Setelah upacara pembukaan dan setelah melihat-lihat beberapa pertunjukan dari klub dan kelas, kamu, Momoi, Kise dan Kuroko berjalan menuju stan klub basket, giliran kelas kalian tampil di aula masih lama...

"Cissu..."sapamu sambil membuka kain berwarna cream yang menutupi sisi-sisi stan klub.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. (name), kamu ke bagian dapur, lalu Satsuki dan Ryouta ganti baju kalian, dan Tetsuya, kamu menangani kasir, ganti bajumu juga. Minoichi, Kayama, Hooji, Kazehiro, kalian boleh istirahat." Kata(perintah) Akashi dalam balutan seragam butler.

Kalian melihat suasana yang begitu ramai dan tak sempat berpikir akan protes atau apapun. "Baik!"

Dan di mulailah kesibukan kalian dalam cafe itu. Rasanya tak jauh beda sama cafe tempatmu bekerja, cuman lebih padat dan berisik. Dan kebanyakan tamunya perempuan, you-know-why.

.

.

.

Kamu melihat ke arah jam tangan, 'sudah waktunya' batinmu

"(name), Ryouta, Tetsuya, sepertinya sudah waktunya kalian untuk pergi." Kata Akashi

"Eh? Ah! Oh iya! kami pergi dulu-ssu!" kata Kise menuju ruang ganti di susul Kuroko, kamu meletakkan celemek dan keluar dari dapur di belakang cafe yang bersekat tirai.

"Nanti kami akan menonton" kata Akashi begitu kamu lewat di sampingnya.

"Jangan mulai dramanya sebelum kami datang lho!" wanti-wanti Aomine.

"(Name)-chin...ganbatte nee~" Murasakibara melambaikan tangan. Midorima pura-pura sibuk en gak peduli.

"Mana bisa Daiki! Kalian jangan sampai telat ya!" katamu dengan senyum sambil melangkah pergi.

.

"Ah! Kalian! Kukira kalian tak akan datang! Sekarang cepatlah ganti baju! Orang yang bertugas mendadani punya urusan mendadak, barusan dia pergi, Kise-kun, kamu bisa?" tanya sensei

"Serahkan padaku-ssu!" jawab Kise penuh keyakinan.

Lalu Kise mendandani kalian setelah dia selesai dengan dirinya sendiri. Rambutmu diikat kebelakang, Kise dan Kuroko pakai wig.

"Yang sudah selesai langsung kebelakang panggung ya!" kata seorang teman sekelas sambil mengintip ke dalam ruangan, kalian sudah ganti baju "Wah! Cocok-cocok! Bermainlah dengan bagus ya! Aku menantikannya loh!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Setelah Kuroko selesai di dandani, diapun pergi ke belakang panggung dengan kalimat "Jangan ambil kesempatan saat tak ada orang, Kise-kun" plus wajah dan nada bicaranya yang serius. Kise Cuma ketawa garing, kamu bingung.

"Kalian lagi musuhan?" tanyamu.

"Ahahaha, enggak, hanya saja... mungkin moodnya lagi gak bagus-ssu.." Kata Kise masih ketawa garing dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Wah, gawat juga, entar aktingnya gimana?" katamu berwajah serius.

"Kalau begitu (name)cchi, aku atau pemain lain bisa berimprovisasi untuk membantunya-ssu! _Hora_! Hadap sini dan tutup matamu-ssu!" kata Kise sambil mengarahkanmu duduk dan menghadapnya, lalu sedikit mendongakkan kepalamu, lalu kamu menutup mata.

Lalu hening dan tenang, hanya ada keramaian festival di luar dan nada-nada yang bahagia samar yang terdengar waktu kamu menutup mata, jari Kise yang bagai mengalir sangat lembut di wajahmu. 'baru kali ini aku tahu kalau tangan cowok bisa selembut ini' batinmu.

Lalu di tengah pesona itu kamu merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut yang menyentuh bibirmu. Sesuatu yang terasa familiar namun berbeda. Dan hembusan hangat yang mengenai wajahmu membuatmu dengan mudah menebaknya.

'Di-dia menciumku...' . "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyamu sambil masih menutup mata dan wajahmu agak merona, Kise terdiam sebentar.

"Entahlah, karena aku ingin?" jawab Kise enteng

"Kok balik tanya?! Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan! Bingung nih!" katamu geregetan. Lalu Kise tertawa kecil. "tapi kalau jawabanmu seperti itu kau bisa mencium siapa saja karena kau ingin ya?"

"Sembarangan! Yah, tak usah dipikirkan, anggap saja sebagai jimat keberuntungan agar kamu tak grogi nanti-ssu!" kata Kise sambil lanjut memolesmu.

"Kau ini misterius dan susah ditebak" katamu dan Kise tertawa kecil.

"Nah, selesai-ssu! Buka matamu perlahan (name)cchi!" lalu kamu pun membuka mata perlahan dan melihat sosok di cermin yang dibawakan Kise.

"Ini... aku? Wah, kau hebat ya, jadi pangling..." katamu sambil tetap melihat sosok di cermin itu takjub.

"Ini karena bentuk wajah (name)cchi yang kebetulan bagus, jadi gampang di poles-ssu! Kamu ganteng (name)cchi!" kata Kise

"Entah tadi itu ejekan atau pujian..." katamu sambil bangkit dan memperbaiki wig Kise yang agak miring. "Tapi kau juga cantik Ryouta, eh, haruskah ku panggil Syla?" lanjutmu sambil tersenyum Jahil dan mencium rambut(palsu) nya.

"(n-n-n-name)cchi! Jangan menggodaku-ssu! Habis ini kita mau tampil!" Wajah Kise merona.

"Hei! Kalian! Masih latihan aja ayo cepet ke belakang panggung!" teriak ketua kelas mengagetkan kalian berdua.

"Baik!" jawab kalian bersamaan.

.

.

[Penampilan selanjutnya akan di bawakan oleh kelas 2-D, drama berjudul "The princess and The Thief"]

Tirai panggung di turunkan, semua penonton sudah duduk di kursi mereka, lampu-lampu perlahan di matikan, dan hanya tersisa lampu panggung, dan kebisingan mereda seiring dengan masuknya para pemain untuk menyampaikan sinopsis, lalu setelah itu, tirai panggung di naikkan dan terlihatlah setting latar bertemakan abad pertengahan benua Eropa yang klasik.

Jadi begini ceritanya, awal alias prolog di tayangkan seperti film dan potongan-potongan gambar lama jaman dahulu.

Di Eropa abad pertengahan, di suatu keluarga bangsawan lahirlah 2 orang putra kembar, dan karena sebuah mitos yang mengatakan anak kembar itu terkutuk, maka di buanglah si kakak ke sungai dalam sebuah keranjang bayi setelah sang ibu menyusuinya. Si kakak bernama Norbert, dan si adik bernama Niger. Meskipun begitu, sang ibu masih tak merelakan kepergian buah hatinya yang disayangi, akhirnya dia menukar si kakak dengan boneka sebelum keranjang itu di buang dan dia menitipkan anaknya di sebuah panti asuhan nan jauh disana. Sang ibu mengawasi perkembangannya dari jauh dan begitu menyayanginya, lebih dari sang adik.

Mengetahui ini, sang adik yang dibakar api cemburu berusaha sekeras mungkin agar menjadi anak yang dibanggakan dan mendendam pada kakaknya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian panti asuhan si kakak terbakar oleh segerombolan perampok, tapi si kakak dan beberapa temannya berhasil melarikan diri ke hutan.

"_Norbert! Oh anakku tercinta Norbert! Dimanakah kau sekarang nak?!"_ sang ibu yang merasa kehilanganpun jatuh sakit dan tak lama setelah itu dia itu si adik berhasil menjadi kepala kepolisian yang disegani di seluruh kerajaan.

Karena tuntutan kebutuhan, si kakak menjadi pencuri terkenal dengan samaran '_Phantom_', dan si adik ditunjuk untuk menangkapnya, mengetahui bahwa si pencuri adalah kakaknya, ambisinya untuk membuat kakaknya menderita yang selama ini terpendam makin menjadi.

#dimulai cerita utama, setting latar, halaman istana di malam hari.

Di suatu malam si pencuri bertemu dengan putri kerajaan tunangan adiknya. Sang kakak yang tak tahu apa-apa pun jatuh cinta padanya. Dan hati si putri yang merasa terkurung di istana merasakan kebebasan dan perasaan yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya di samping si pencuri, dan si putripun juga jatuh hati padanya.

Tapi si pencuri mengetahui kalau si putri memiliki tunangan dan dia merasa tak bisa melindungi dan membahagiakannya seperti tunangannya.

"_Putri... aku sadar aku tak bisa melindungimu dengan keadaanku sekarang, semua orang seakan musuhku, dan anda sudah memiliki tunangan... kau akan bahagia bersamanya"_ kata si pencuri.

"_Aku tak peduli kau bisa melindungiku atau tidak, meskipun seluruh dunia memusuhimu, aku pasti ada disampingmu, untukmu seorang, dan kebahagiaanku bukan orang lain yang menentukan selain aku"_ kata si putri.

Si pencuri senang mendengarnya dan berbalik menghadap si putri, tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh telinganya dan menciumnya, berlatarkan sinar bulan yang bersinar terang di taman kerajaan.

"Suiit! Suiiit~" . "Cieee!" . "Woooo!" . "Kyaaa~" . "Whoohoo!" Sorak penonton heboh. Kecuali beberapa yang mendecahkan lidahnya dan berekspresi masam.

Dan tunangan si putri mendengar dan melihat semuanya.

"_Kau yang sudah memiliki cinta ibu sekarang juga akan merebut tunanganku?! Kau serakah sekali kak"_ sang adik yang terbakar api cemburu mulai 'memenjarakan' si putri lebih dalam lagi. Si putri di kurung di kamar dalam menara.

"_Tak kan kubiarkan dia merenggut hal yang berharga dariku lagi"_ kata si adik dan mengajak sang kakak dalam duel rahasia, teman kecil si pencuri yang sejak dulu mencintai dirinya tak dapat merelakan kepergiannya.

Syla(Kise) meneteskan air mata, di naskah tak ada keterangan itu 'improvisasi?!' batinmu kaget.

"_Hiks... kumohon jangan pergi Norbert...hiks..Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian..."_ kata Syla sambil menangis dan jatuh terduduk, dia menangis seperti anak kecil yang memohon agar tak dipisahkan dengan ibunya.

"Huuu! Kau membuatnya menangis!" dan teriakan semacam itu menggema di seluruh aula.

Tapi tekad hati si pencuri tak goyah,(kamu segera menepis keterkejutanmu dan pikiran yang lain selain drama, dan kembali kedalam peran.'kembali ke drama! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?')

Norbert memeluk Syla, sangat erat seperti dia orang yang sangat berharga baginya, lalu dia menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan tangannya, lalu dia tersenyum ke arah Syla dengan penuh keyakinan, "_Jangan menangis" _katanya lalu Norbert pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Selamat tinggal, Syla"_ kata si pencuri sambil berlalu, membuat teman kecilnya, Syla menyerah untuk menahannya maupun memperjuangkan cintanya lagi setelah melihat senyuman si pencuri.

#Lampu panggung perlahan mati, lalu tirai turun, scene selanjutnya.

Pertarungan berlangsung sengit dan sang putri yang telah menyelinap keluar dan lolos melihat pertarungan itu dari jauh dan mendoakan kemenangan si pencuri, di tengah pertarungan si pencuri mengetahui bahwa lawannya adalah adiknya, saudaranya yang dia impikan sejak kecil dan itu membuat hatinya kembali goyah, tapi naasnya pedang sang adik menembus tubuh sang kakak saat lengah dan sang kakak tergeletak bersimbah darah,

"_Dari kecil aku selalu bermimpi mempunyai saudara, keluarga, dan kini kau berdiri di depanku...memberitahuku bahwa aku mempunyai keluarga dan kau adikku...aku hanya bisa berucap, terima kasih..." _sang adik yang mengetahui perasaan tulus kakaknya membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"_Aku...perbuatan bodoh apa yang... maaf...maafkan aku kak..._" si adikpun berlari pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang lemah "_Niger..."_

Sang putri berlari mendekat dan memeluk tubuh si pencuri, menangis dan memohon agar si pencuri tak meninggalkannya

"_Norbert... Norbert... Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku..._" katanya di sela tangisannya. "_Kumohon, oh dewa, jangan ambil dia dariku..."_

"_Putri... jangan menangis... Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, di kehidupan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya..."_ kata si pencuri sambil mengusap air mata sang putri. Sang putri menggenggam tangannya.

"_Ter.. lahir berapa kalipun... putri, aku pasti akan menemukanmu..."_ lanjut si pencuri.

"_ya... terlihat berapa kalipun, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu...Norbert..."_ sambung si putri.

"_Dan berapa kalipun kita bertemu...aku pasti... akan memulai kisah cinta denganmu..."_ tangan si pencuri melemas begitu saja, dadanya tak naik turun lagi, wajahnya mendamai, matanya tertutup.

(Lalu Kuroko melakukan improvisasi, di tengah tangisannya, dia menciummu. Kamu kaget lagi dan pikiranmu jadi kacau)

Akhir cerita, kesedihan ditinggal sang kekasih membuat hati lembut sang putri remuk dan hancur, dan sang putripun memutuskan untuk bunuh diri juga setelah menyerahkan posisinya kepada adiknya, dengan pedang dan di tempat yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Dan sang adik si pencuripun menghilang dan tak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi.

Dan tirai panggungpun diturunkan.

**Waaaa! Plok! Plok! Plok! Suit! Suit!**

"HEBAT!" . "Menakjubkan!" . "Mengharukan sekali!" . "Huwaaaa! Tisu! Mana tisu?!" . "Aku sampai lupa bernafas nih!" . "Keren sekali ya!" . "Hiks... sial, mereka berhasil membuatku menangis..." . "Waa! Hebat sekali!" . "Hei, ada yang merekam dramanya nggak?!" . "Tenang saja, aku merekamnya!" . "Keren! Keren!" . "Ka-kasihan...*hiks*" . "Pemeran cowoknya ganteng-ganteng ya!" . "Pemeran ceweknya juga cantik-cantik, terutama Syla sama Fynia!" . "Ah, teman masa kecil sama si putri ya?!" . "Phantom dan Niger juga tampan~" . "Aah, aku gak mau nonton apa-apa lagi!" . "sudah puas ya!"

Para penonton ada yang beberapa mulai bubar dan pergi keluar gedung aula. Di belakang panggung: "_OTSUKARESAMA DESHITA!"_ . "Habis festival hari ini aku akan mentraktir kalian ramen! Jangan pulang sampai nanti ya!" . "_Hai sensei!_" . "_Hontou?! Yatta!_" . "_sensei_ orang yang baik! Keren!"

Kamu menghela nafas lega dan langsung linglung, banyak adegan yang mengharuskan kamu bergerak sangat cepat dan lincah. Kamu berjalan ke ruang ganti dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Ditambah lagi semua 'surprise' di panggung tadi.

'Sial, mereka benar-benar tak tertebak...' batinmu

"Whoops! Hati-hati dong (name)cchi.. kalau kamu kecapean mending gak usah memaksakan diri-ssu" kata Kise sambil menangkapmu dan mendudukkanmu.

"Aah, benar juga, terima kasih Ryouta" katamu sambil memalingkan muka.

"Otsukaresama desu, Kise-kun, (name)-san" Kuroko berjalan mendekati kalian "Ini, minuman untukmu" sambil memberimu segelas air putih.

"Oh, Terima kasih.." kamu menerimanya, masih menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di muka mu.

"Tunggu Kurokocchi, aku bagaimana-ssu?! Kau melupakanku?" Kata Kise sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau punya kaki dan tangan yang kuat untuk mengambilnya sendiri Kise-kun"

"_Hidoi yo!_ Kurokocchi pilih kasih-ssu! Hatiku teriris-_ssu yo_ Kurokocchi~" Kise mulai nangis buaya.

'Sialan! mereka kok kayak gak ada apa-apa gitu sikapnya?!' pikirmu

"(na-me)-Chaaaaan~" panggil Momoi dari kejauhan, dia berlari menghampiri kalian dan di belakangnya terlihat segerombolan makhluk pelangi yang lain.

"Ah, minna, kalian sedang apa disini?" katamu

"Ya ampun seharusnya kau tak berkata seperti itu pada orang yang mau memberi selamat padamu (name)-chan! Mattaku!" kata Momoi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Otsukare,_ kalian tampil dengan sangat mengesankan tadi"-Akashi sambil melirik tajam ke budak kuning dan biru mudanya yang pura-pura cuek.

"Kayak yang berdiri di panggung tadi bukan kalian aja, kalian kesurupan ya?! Atau... kalian melakukan itu dengan sengaja?" Suara dan wajah Aomine yang cerah mendadak berubah jadi menakutkan.

"_Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!_ Setidaknya bilang 'bagus banget sampai pangling' gitu kek! Kasar amat"-Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"Berisik! Dan cepat hapus make-up mu itu! Aku jadi merinding liatnya! Mulai luntur tuh! Kau mau jadi tokoh hantu juga ha?!" kata Aomine sambil nunjuk Kise.

"Ah, benar juga, ayo (name)cchi, Kurokocchi, kita ganti dan hapus make-up nya-ssu! Minna-san tunggu di luar ya!" Kata Kise sambil mendorong kamu dan Kuroko masuk ruang ganti.

Setelah itu...

"Hei! Aku lihat dramamu lho! Keren deh!" . "(name)! Penampilanmu keren sekali!" . "Kise-kun! Kamu cantik sekai! Selamanya aku adalah fansmu!" . "Kuroko! Kau manis sekali tadi!" . "Aku punya rekaman drama kalian lho!" . "Kalian keren sekali!" . "Drama yang mengharukan! Aku suka!" . "Kapan-kapan tampilkan lagi ya!" . "Aku suka pertunjukan kalian!"

Keriuhan kanan-kiri itu membuatmu agak risih 'jadi gini rasanya jadi artis? Merepotkan' batinmu setengah bener-setengah GR #ditabok.

"Oke, setelah ini mau kemana? Festival belum berakhir" tanya Momoi dengan senyum manisnya. "Ah iya, lain kali aku mau membuat drama tentang 6 pangeran yang memperebutkan seorang gadis, hehehe, kebetulan ada modelnya nih" kataya sambil melihat kalian yang lagi asik sendiri.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyamu. Kisedai pura-pura gak denger dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka masing-masing.

"Aku ingin mencoba mengunjungi stan klub karate nih, kabarnya mereka juga buka cafe... cosplay kalau gak salah" katamu.

"Karate-ssu?! Club karate yang terkenal berbadan kekar dengan tampang sangar itu bercosplay dan membuat cake..." Wajah anak-anak cowok memucat. Kamu ngakak ngeliat mereka.

"Justru hebat kan? Seorang pria berbalut baju karate bisa membuat kue!"-Satsuki

"Kurasa tidak juga Momoi-san"-Balas Kuroko

"(NAAAMEEE)! OOOIIII!" panggil seseorang dari belakang , begitu dia sampai di dekatmu dia langsung menyeretmu pergi "TOLONG IKUT AKU SEBENTAR!" dan kamu di seret sampai ke atas panggung.

'Kakeeeeek! Ini apaan lagi coba?!'-batinmu berteriak sambil berdiri di atas panggung dan personil band sekolah bersiap di belakangmu. Tubuhmu kaku dan wajahmu memucat.

"Tolong isilah panggung sebentar! Vokalis mereka sedang berhalangan! Bentar lagi dia dateng kok!" . 'Njir emang lu siapa gue?!' Tapi sorak-sorai penonton membuatmu tak punya pilihan lain.

'Sebenernya aku masih terbawa perasaan dan suasana drama yang barusan ku mainkan, tapi bukannya peranku malah peran orang lain.' Kamu menutup mata dan menarik nafas.

**So, everything that makes me whole**  
**Ima kimi ni sasageyou**  
**I'm yours****...**

.

.  
**Nee, konna ni waraeta koto**  
**Umarete hajimete da yo**  
**Kitto watashi wa ne**  
**Kono hi no tame ni machigai darake no**  
**Michi wo aruite kitanda**  
**Zutto hitori de**

**Tooku tooku doko made mo tooku kimi to futari**  
**Te wo totte eien ni**  
**Doko made datte ikeru hazu**  
**Mou hitori janakute to**  
**Kimi wa sou ii mata warau**

**Mamoru beki daiji na mono ga ima atte**  
**Dakedo nasusube mo naku tachitsukusu toki wa**  
**Kanousei wo ushinatte kurayami ga kimi wo**  
**Ooi kakushi zetsubo ni nomikomare sou na toki wa**

**Watashi ga kimi wo terasu akari ni naru kara**  
**Tatoe kono sekai no ou ni datte kese wa shinai**  
**So, everything that makes me whole**  
**Ima kimi ni sasageyou**  
**I'm yours**

**.**

**.**  
**Nee, kono sekai ni wa takusan no**  
**Shiawase ga arunda ne**  
**Itsuka futari nara**

**Dareka ga kimi no koto usotsuki to yonde**  
**Kokoro nai kotoba de kizutsuke you to shite mo**  
**Sekai ga kimi no koto wo shinji you to sezu ni**  
**Ibara no kanmuri wo kabuseyou toshite mo**

**Watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo**  
**Sono kodoku itami wo watashi wa shitteiru**  
**So, everything that makes me whole**  
**Ima kimi ni sasageyou**  
**Ah, I'm yours**

**Itsuka watashi wo shiru**  
**Koto ga dekita nara**  
**Kanarazu sono basho ni**  
**Watashi wa iru kara**  
**Soko ni kibou no kakera**  
**Suranakatta toshite mo**  
**Watashi ga atte wa**  
**Naranai mono de atte mo**

**Kimi wa wasurenai de ite kureru koto wo**  
**Dare yori mo watashi ga sono koto wo shitteru**  
**Dakara watashi wa kimi no tame ni**  
**Subete wo ima, sasagou...**

**[Egoist-My Dearest]**

Setelah itu kalian berencana akan ke stan klub karate itu, di tengah-tengah perjalanan, tanganmu terasa tertarik dan kepalamu ditolehkan oleh tangan besar seseorang dan

**Cup**

Ciuman singkatpun terjadi.

"..." kamu termangu, dalam benakmu sudah penuh pikiran 'ha? Apa yang terjadi barusan?' setelah sebelumnya kosong melompong.

"Lain kali kalau (name)chin ciuman, bilang aku ya" kata Pemuda besar dan tinggi berambut ungu itu.

"... Setelahnya akan aku hapuskan bekasnya" lanjutnya sambil menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah jalan duluan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

#Pas reff lagu diatas mungkin suara penyanyinya agak aneh, suara penyanyinya dipaksain nada tinggi -_- tapi sebenernya lagunya bagus kok.

Kalau aku lagi badmood, mengalami writer block dan semuanya tak berjalan sesuai rencana, ditambah deadline yang kutentuin sendiri udah deket, kata sepupuku omonganku kayak dukun.

"Ngapain Sa? Glundungan sendiri di kamar gak selesai-selesai dari tadi" entah kenapa aku di panggil Sasa, padahal di namaku gak ada huruf kayak gitu.

"Bingung mau ngapain kali, nonton anime bareng yuk, aku punya anime baru nih, udah lengkap episodenya" kata suaminya sepupuku.

"Oh, mbak Sasa lagi bikin naskah mbak Vi, jangan di ganggu" kata adikku, nama sepupuku Vivi, entah apa artinya.

"Lagi buntu? Bingung cari ide? Awalnya udah bagus nih, kamu bikin awalan 2 cerita sekaligus ya? Yang satunya fantasi terus yang satunya... kayaknya crime, lah yang sampe chapter 30 lebih ini gimana?" suami sepupuku lihat-lihat awalan cerita (kayak prolog) yang kubuat.

"Berisik! Apa dihentikan saja ya?! Ini hari sialku! Aku Cuma bisa kepikiran awalannya doang! Terusannya pusing kepala berbie deng!" aku guling-guling dengan mengganas lagi

"Ah, dia kehabisan obat, panggilin ambulan RSJ gih" adikku emang kejem

"Sejak 3 hari lalu aku sudah berkali-kali nulis tapi tetep saja gak 'HHH'!" akupun bingung ama apa yang kuucapin

"Butuh sesuatu! Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat ceritanya tetep menarik! Kejadian, tindakan tokoh, suasana, kecocokan dengan karakter yang diinginkan dan penyambung antara kejadian yang sudah kurencanakan hingga muncul 'HHH'-nya! Muncul gregetnya! ! #$%^&amp;*(-+! AAARGH!" dan aku inget disini aku melempar botol minuman Tupperw*re milikku, ah, ini percakapannya udah aku translate-in ke bahasa yang sekiranya kalian paham

"Gawat, omongannya udah kayak dukun, panggilin ustad J*fri! Cepetan!" dan sepupuku emang suka bercanda.

"Tulis saja apa yang ada dipikiranmu, gak usah khawatir..." ini yang bilang om ku-suami sepupuku

"Aku yang nulis aja gak 'sreg' apa lagi yang baca... tapi kalau gak nulis aku makin gelisah... apa kemampuanku sudah hilang ya, bersamaan dengan hilangnya...ah sudahlah..." kalau sudah gini kadang aku jadi melankolis.

"Rilekskan saja dirimu sebentar, lupakan dulu naskahmu itu, kau masih tetep bisa nulis kok, Cuma lagi gak ada ide, itu saja"*hmpf* katanya sambil menahan tawa, dasar, sebenarnya pasti dia menganggap kegalauanku ini cukup menghibur, tadi tingkahku emang kayak orang kesurupan.

Ah sudahlah, biarkan segalanya mengalir. Oh iya, jika kalian penasaran darimana cerita dramanya itu muncul, sebenernya itu langsung 'pop-up' di otakku, aku juga kaget, haha. Menurut kalian bagus nggak?

Eniwei Thank you very much kalian masih berkenan membaca fic ini~ aku sangaaaat senang membaca review kalian, tak pernah bosen deh~ dari yang sepatah-patah kata, sampai yang di jadiin paragraf(kamu rajin sekali nak) dari yang murni mendukung, request sampai yang maksa-maksa! *guling-guling*

**Akashiro48-eh 46!****, Asia Tetsu, momonpoi, sania rinka kagamine, Sabila Foster, Guest, ShanNeko**(oh, kamu juga nonton gekkan shoujo ya? lucu banget tuh!)**, Kurotori Rei, Kuroi Uso, Tsuki no Scarlett, mawarbereum5, Choutoru**(gambarmu keren-keren! Himuronya ganteng!)**, uzumaki Himeka**(aku sekolah di daratan*plaak* kelas sebelas, membaca reviewmu jadi pingin terbang nih #dipasang rantai dan jangkar ama Kisedai)**, Yuzu Nishikawa, Nikio Suzaka, Kazuyaaa**

Kurasa banyak yang salah fokus tentang nama Maho di chap sebelumnya, padahal itu nama kan tergolong biasa di 'sana', tapi di 'sini' itu mengandung makna yang luar biasa, i know your feel :v

well, see you in next chapter dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya! ^_^/


	35. Chapter 36

Ciao~ ada yang kangen? *plaak* okey, mari kita langsung ke ceritanya! mumpung masih anget, mari kita sikat!

Disclaimer : i don't own kurobas and the song song song oh...the song~ #mulaingaco. but the story is mine!

* * *

Chapter 34

Sesampainya kalian di stan Klub Karate...

"_Irashaimasu!_" (selamat datang!) Sambutan dari suara berat nan sangar plus bersemangat khas lelaki sejati menyambut kalian di pintu masuk.

Otot-otot kekar berbalut seragam maid dan seifuku... atau paling banter itu gaun... bisa kalian bayangkan?

'Hoek...' batinmu saat melihat mereka.

"Akashicchi~ aku pergi yuk... aku tak mau disini-ssu..." rengek Kise.

"ini lebih menyeramkan dari pada uji nyali" kata Aomine berekspresi horor.

"Kyaa~ keren sekali! _Kawaii naa~_ (seragamnya maksudku)" teriak Momoi

Lalu kalian duduk di meja yang di tunjukkan salah satu pelayan di sana. Lalu kamu mengedarkan pandanganmu dan melihat Nijimura.

'Cuma seragamnya aja yang normal, butler dari Kur*shitsuji' batinmu.

"Ah, apa yanng kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Nijimura dengan nada cukup sarkastik.

"Memangnya kenapa, tak boleh?" tanya Akashi

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Kami ingin melihat jagoan klub karate berbalut seragam cosplay! Senpai cocok sekali pakai itu~" katamu dengan senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Nijimura dengan wajah datar dan mengangkat note pesanan

"Huwaa, datar bangeet..." komentar Kise.

"Aku! Aku pesan strawberry short cake dan chocolate milkshake!" kata Momoi riang sambil mengangkat tangan, matanya tak lepas dari daftar menu.

Dan kalian memesan masing-masing menu yang kalian inginkan. Kalau kalian kesampingkan penampilan pelayannya, (Pft) sebenarnya makanan dan minuman bikinan mereka cukup enak.

'jangan lihat pelayannya, jangan lihat pelayannya, fokus ke makanan, fokus ke makanan!' batinmu memberi sugesti pada diri sendiri.

'Dengan bahan yang berkualitas rendah, ini enak juga' batin Akashi mengalihkan pikiran.

"Huwaah! Jangan dekat-dekat dengankuu!" teriak Aomine Histeris sambil mendorong muka salah satu pelayan berbaju maid.

"_Okyaku-san hidoii_! Masa' gak mau Haru-chan melayani mu? Apa kau tak puas denganku?!" katanya dengan gaya lekong.

"Huanjir! Gara-gara kau makananku jadi gak enak nih! Syuh! Syuuh!" usir Aomine kayak ngusir kucing.

"Aominecchi... kita jadi pusat perhatian loh, tenanglah-ssu..." Kata Kise menenangkan Aomine.

"Aomine, makanlah dengan tenang, biarkan saja orang itu (pelayan maksudnya) mengerjakan pekerjaannya-nanodayo" kata Midorima dengan tenang.

"Gue kagak bisa! Mana bisa gue makan dengan khidmat(?) sambil dipandang tampang horor kayak gini!" kata Aomine sambil emnunjuk muka pelayan itu, masalahnya mereka juga dandan kayak jeng kelin

"Sebenarnya sejak kita masuk kita sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, Kise-kun. Dan Aomine-kun, diamlah" kata Kuroko dengan tenang dan ekspresi datar.

Aomine seketika diam, Kise melanjutkan makannya.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya~

"Peralatannya sudah ada?" . "Sudah dong!" . Grafiti?" . "Semuanya sudah siap, tinggal koreografinya" . "Aku ingin dengar musiknya dulu!" . "Ah, lalu tata panggung ya?" . "Itu sih gampang" . "Oke, mari kita mulai latihannya!" . "_Ooh~_!"

.

"Disini lebih bagus kalau gerakannya begini menurutku..." . "Benarkah begitu?" . "Tapi bukannya malah aneh ya?" . "Enaknya itu nyambung kayak gini!, terus kayak susun-susun gitu" . "Maksudmu?" . "susun-susun?" . "Ikh! Kalian masak gak pernah lihat Kaleidoskop sih?" . "Yee, tiap kaleidoskop itu beda-beda!" . "Oh iya-ya" . "Sheesh... nah ketua, ngapain bengong mulu?" . "Aku gak bengong! Dan berhentilah memanggilku ketua!" . "Kenapa? Itu kenyataan kan?" . "Rasanya... gak enak di telingaku aja! Udah! Pokoknya jangan memanggilku ketua!"

.

"Jadi nanti itu begini, terus gini, terus tep! Tep! Tep!... tara!" . "Aaaaaaa, aku gak ngerti" . "Aaaaaa kalau gitu ikutin aja! Dari dulu selalu begini kau itu!" . "Eheheheh.." . "entar di beat ini kalian bla..bla..bla..." . "terus di jeda ini pantomim kan?" . "Yosh! Kalau gitu udah ngerti? Pokoknya hati-hati ama fokus aja"

.

"_Yosh! Osaki ni!_" (Nah, latihan sampai di sini!) . "_Otsukare sama deshita!_" . "_mata ashita nee~_" . "_Jaa na!_" . "_Ooh!_" . "ah! (name), boleh aku menginap di tempatmu?"

"_Daisuke? Mezurashii na, doushita no?_" (Daisuke? Jarang sekali, ada apa?) katamu sambil menyelempangkan tas.

"..." dia menunduk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya, kelihatan ragu-ragu sekaligus gelisah. melihat dia kesulitan menjawab kamu menghela nafas.

"Boleh saja" jawabmu

.

.

.

"Hee, ternyata kau tinggal sendiri" komentarnya begitu masuk ke apartemenmu dan melihat-lihat

"Telat kalau kau baru tau sekarang, sebenarnya kalau kau ingin kau boleh saja berkunjung kapan saja, Hideyoshi hampir tiap minggu ke sini, Paula dan Suzuhara juga. Yang lainnya juga kadang-kadang mampir" Balasmu

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan" katanya sambil menaruh barang-barangnya

"Santai saja! Kayak orang asing saja"

.

.

Paginya...

'untung hari ini hari minggu... untuk Daisuke... biarkan saja dia sendiri, mungkin dia lagi ada masalah yang lumayan berat sampai dia lari dan tak bisa menceritakannya' pikirmu sambil menggeliat dalam kasur, bersiap untuk sesi tidur kedua.

**BRAAAAAK!**

"Apa-apaan kau?!" . "Tung-!" . "Siapa kau?! pencuri ya?! Ayo ngaku!" . "Kalian salah paham!" . "Mau apa kau di apartemen (calon) pacarku hah?!"

**Gradak gradak! Dap! Dap! Braaak!**

"_DAMN_ _YOU SON OF A B*TCH! WHAT THE F*CK IS GOIN' ON?!_"

#kalian masih ingat dengan note : 'jangan ganggu (name) kalau dia lagi tidur'? :v

"Kata-kata yang sangat kasar untuk mengawali hari yang begitu indah (name)" kata suara yang kamu sangat mengenalnya. Kamu mengucek mata lalu berkedip berulang kali sambil memincingkan mata.

"Akashi? Kalian? Apa yang kalian semua lakukan di sini? Lepaskan dia Daiki, dia temanku" katamu. Dan Aomine melepaskannya sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, (name)-san" . "Ohayo (name)cchi~" . "Ohayo (name)-chin..._"

"_Ohayo..._ geez, aku hanya ingin minggu pagi yang tenang... hoaaaahm... jadi, apa yang membawa kalian kesini?" tanyamu sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Memangnya butuh alasan untuk mengunjungi rumah seorang teman?" balas Akashi.

"Aku... sebaiknya aku pulang, tak enak terus merepotkanmu" kata Daisuke sambil berdiri.

"Kau kesini karena tak punya tempat lain lagi kan? Kalau masih belum tenang kau boleh tinggal di sini sesukamu. Masalah tak akan selesai jika kondisimu seperti ini." Katamu setelah berjalan di dekatnya.

"Dan kalian, serius deh, kenapa kalian ke sini? Aku sudah gak tau lagi bagaimana aku harus menghadapi kalian... AKU MAU TIDUR! SEHARI TANPA MENGGANGGUKU APA SUSAHNYA BAGI KALIAN SIH?!" teriakmu

"Jangan gitu dong... kan kami Cuma datang berkunjung dan mau mengajakmu ke taman-ssu!" jawab Kise.

"Taman? Taman yang mana? Jangan-jangan yang baru di perbaiki itu?" tanyamu

"Benar, kupikir sayang jika hari yang cerah ini terlewat begitu saja, aku dan adikku akan kesana, dia mengajak teman-temannya dan aku mengajak kalian. Jika (name)-san mau, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut kami?" tawar Kuroko

"Nggak, aku capek dan mau tidur" jawabmu tegas

"Jangan jawab gitu dong (name)-cchi! Ayolah! Kita main bareng-ssu!" Kise merengek dan memeluk kakimu.

"Idih! Lepasin! Kalau aku bilang gak mau ya gak mau!" katamu sambil menarik kakimu.

"(name)cchiii!" rengek Kise berlanjut ditambah Murasakibara yang menarik bajumu."(name)-chiin, ayo ikut.."

"Kalian bisa nggak sih sehari aja gak ngganggu aku?!" balasmu sambil menarik bajumu dan menggoyangkan kakimu.

"Rasanya kok kayak liat adegan KDRT yang di drama-drama tivi itu yah?" komentar Aomine.

"Tak kusangka kau melihat yang seperti itu Aomine-kun" balas Kuroko.

"Mao bagaimana lagi? Nenek-nenek itu selalu mengganti saluran seenaknya" balas Aomine

"jangan bicara seperti itu, Entar kamu kena karma loh" jawab Kuroko.

"Lepasiiin! Aku mau tidur! Kalian kolot amat!" teriakmu.

"Berjuanglah, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun!" Teriak Kuroko mendukung.

"Kurokocchi juga bantu dong! Aominecchi! Jangan pasang muka begitu-ssu! Yang liat pengen muntah tau!" teriak Kise

"Mukaku dari sononya gini! Jangan ngefitnah!" Aomine lempar barbel

"Aaaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada barbel-ku?!" teriakmu

"_Soko ka-ssu?!_"(Yang itu?!) Kise nangis bombay

"Kabarnya di sana juga ada pertunjukan dance jalanan-nanodayo" kamu terdiam "Ada tangga piano dan beberapa alat musik lainnya yang di desain sedemikian rupa agar cocok dengan latar taman-nanodayo" kamu masih terdiam "Dan kabarnya penjual kaki lima disana menjual barabg-barang yang berkualitas, CDs, Buku, sepatu, kaos, makanan dan minuman juga ada-nanodayo"

"AKU IKUT! Tunggu sebentar!" teriakmu kayak anak kecil yang polos sambil angkat tangan.

"Aku serahkan apartemenku padamu ya! Daisuke! Ingat, jangan dibukain ke siapa-siapa yg gak kamu kenal lho! Kunci pintunya!" . "Iya-iya, aku bukan anak kecil, sudahlah, cepat pergi" . "_Yosh! Ittekimasu!_"

"Oi, emang gak papa di serahin ke dia begitu saja?" tanya Aomine khawatir.

"Gak papa, gak papa! Aku sering begini kok~" jawabmu riang.

"Mine-chin, tadi saat kau memukul teman (name)-chin kamu bilang hal yang membuatku ingin meremukkanmu..." Murasakibara menatap tajam Aomine yang seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"A..ahahaha! apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti..." jawaban Aomine terdengar aneh

"Aomine-kun.. kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi, aku tak mau menjadi bayanganmu lagi..." dari Kuroko keluar aura gelap.

"Te-Tetsu?!"

"Sangat konyol-nanodayo, kudengar hari ini Virgo akan mengalami kesialan jika tidak menjaga bicaranya" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dan entah kenapa kamu merasa hawa dingin darinya.

"Kau sangat _straight-forward_ Daiki, aku suka itu, tapi, sepertinya kau harus kuajari agar bisa memilih kata-kata..." peringatan, pelajaran dari Akashi itu bagai neraka lho, sumpah suwer!

"Aominecchi memang bodoh-ssu! Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu di hadapanku!" Memang aura Kise entah kenapa gak pernah down, tapi tak ada yang tau tindakan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas perlakuan kasar padanya.

Pernah, suatu kali guyonan Aomine melebihi batas dan esoknya, majalah Mai-chan Aomine terbakar di halaman rumah Aomine, dan fotonya saat membaca Majalah itu juga tersebar di Sekolah, akibatnya Aomine terserang demam 3 hari. Hahaha! Mereka memang kumpulan cowok ajaib :v

/

"Hei pak! Ini jam tangan? Kok bentuknya aneh?" tanyamu pada salah satu penjual kaki lima

"Oh bukan! Ini bukan sekedar jam tangan biasa! Kau lihat nak? Di sini ada wadah memory card, aku akan memasukkan memory card milikku, lalu kau lihat tombol-tombol ini? Mirip tombol apa?" tanya si penjual

"Tombol Mp3 player...jangan jangan!" kamu menebak dengan wajah antusias

"Yap, betul dugaanmu nak!" dan si penjual menekan tombol bersimbol 'play' dan mengalun musik dari sana. "Untuk mengatur volume, tinggal tekan lalu putar yang ini... bagaimana nak? Kamu tertarik?"

"Keren! Aku akan membelinya pak!"

Di taman yang luas itu, selain ada pohon-pohon besar, jalan, bangku dan lainnya, di sana juga ada area skate board dan BMX, lalu lantai dansa, lapangan basket, lapangan tenis dan badminton, rumah pohon, rumah burung, taman bermain dan yang menarik, alat musik yang dimodifikasi.

"Whoaa! Tiang-tiang dan tangganya beneran bunyi! Keren! Ayo kalian juga coba!" katamu masih dengan antusias.

"Haha! Beneran bunyi-ssu!" Komentar Kise berantusias, Aomine, Kuroko dan Murasakibara sibuk sendiri memukul tiang-tiang itu.

"Ayo kalian berdua juga coba!" katamu sambil menarik tangan Akashi dan Midorima.

"Oh Iya, adikmu dan teman-temannya dimana? Katanya mau bareng?" tanyamu kepada pemilik surai baby blue di sebelahmu.

"Jangan tiba-tiba muncul-nanodayo!" teriak Midorima begitu dia sadar Kuroko ada di antara dirinya dan kamu.

"Barusan dia menghubungiku dan kita setuju untuk berpisah, dan maaf Midorima-kun, tapi aku tidak tiba-tiba muncul" jawab Kuroko datar dan monoton

Saat kalian lagi asyik bermain, terdengar musik yang beat dan susunannya sangat familiar di telingamu.

'Musik ini... jangan-jangan!' kamu pun berlari ke suatu kerumunan orang yang mengeliling sesuatu.

"Ini... battle!" serumu begitu sampai di sana.

"Jangan tiba-tiba lari begitu (name)cchi! Kau membuatku kaget-ssu!" seru Kise begitu dia menyusulmu, lalu kemudian yang lain menyusul.

"Waah, ada apa ini? Rame banget" tanya Aomine sambil mencoba mengintip 'sesuatu' di depan.

"Pertarungan dance jalanan, aku sering melihatnya di Amerika, tak kusangka aku bisa melihatnya di negara ini." Katamu sambil tak melepas pandangan dari 'pertunjukan' itu.

Lalu karena keramaian tak sengaja kamu terdorong ke arena dimana si pemenang yang sedang membanggakan diri.

"Hei! Cewek itu penantang selanjutnya!" teriak seseorang. Kamu masih bingung dan menggeleng.

"Aku pasang 500 yen untuk gadis itu!" kata seseorang dan kamu langsung menunjuk diri sendiri.

'aku? Astaga, tak kukira bakal begini' pikirmu masih agak kaget dan ragu-ragu.

"Ayo nak! Tunjukan kemampuanmu! Tunjukkan apa yang kamu bisa!" teriak seseorang yang mendukungmu.

'oke, mari kita mulai' pikirmu dan kamu mulai menggerakkan badanmu sesuka hati, battle dance pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Hei! Ada polisi! Cepat kabur!" teriak salah satu penonton dan kerumunan dan kalianpun mulai berlarian.

"Apakah kamu harus menerbangkan semua balon penjual itu-ssu?! Kan kasihan penjualnya! Terus kita gak bakal dikejar-kejar kayak gini-ssu!" kata Kise saat kalian melewati area BMX dan skateboard, dan menghindari para penggunanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?! Aku terbawa suasana! Udah jangan banyak bicara! Cepat lari!" balasmu sambil melompati pagar dan masuk gang sempit untuk membingungkan salah satu dari beberapa polisi yang tadi datang ke taman.

"Sial, polisi ini gak nyerah sama sekali!" keluah Aomine.

"Jangan perlihatkan wajahmu!" teriakmu saat dia akan menoleh.

"Aku perhatikan sepertinya polisi itu..." kata-kata Akashi tergantung

"Kau juga menyadarinya? Kalau polisi itu seorang... LOLICON! Aduh!" Lanjut Aomine yang Midorima lempar sandal yang entah dari mana.

"Kalian sudah mengetahui rahasiaku... JANGAN HARAP BISA KABUR KALIAN!" teriak polisi itu sambil mempercepat larinya. Dari sakunya bertebaran foto-foto anak-anak kecil dan remaja imut.

"Ush! Ngaku dia" komentarmu sweatdrop.

Kalian melompati sebuah tembok dan bersembunyi di sekaligus menyamar dengan koran di salah satu toko dan halamannya, dan lolos.

"Fuuh... hampir saja! Benar-benar memacu adrenalin! Hahaha!" katamu.

"Kuharap ini yang terakhir kalinya-nanodayo" kata Midorima

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?" tanyamu.

"Itu sudah jelas-nanodayo! Kita jadi kelihatan kayak kriminal kan?!" Midorima meninggikan suaranya.

"Ini sih masih mending timbang tahun lalu, kami pernah dikejar segerombolan polisi dan hampir ketangkep, seru sekali! Untung gak ketangkep!" balasmu

"Itu bukan suatu hal yang benar untuk dipamerkan-nanodayo!" komentar Midorima.

"Cerewet! Hidup tak akan menyenangkan jika tak ada tantangan! Benar kan Daiki?!" tanyamu ke Aomine yang lagi berseri.

"Benar! Tadi menegangkan sekali! Seru lho! Ayo kita lakukan lagi!" katanya.

"Jangan malah mendukungnya-Nanodayo!" Midorima melempar tutup tempat tong sampah dan headshot. "Dan ingat (name), jangan ulangi lagi, kau hanya beruntung tidak tertangkap, tapi selanjutnya tak ada yang tau" Midorima memegang bahumu dan menatapmu dengan serius.

"Baik, maaf" katamu.

"Lho, Kurokocchi dimana-ssu?" tanya Kise dan kamu juga gak merasakan nadanya

"Dia tertinggal? Jangan bilang dia tertinggal!" katamu mulai panik.

"Tenanglah kalian, Tetsuya bukan anak kecil, dengan segera dia pasti akan menemukan kita" kata Akashi.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!** Lalu kalian mendengar langkah ringan mendekati kalian.

"Tolong jangan tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu dan mengambil rute yang sulit, aku sulit mengikuti kalian." Kata pemilik surai baby blue itu sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah

"Maafkan aku Tetsu, tapi kalau gak mengambil rute yang sulit, polisi bakal gampang mengejar kita" jawabmu.

"Kuro-chin kan bisa lolos karena hawa keberadaanmu yang kecil..." jawab Murasakibara yang tumben mau angkat bicara.

Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia tak suka hawa keberadaannya yang di salahkan. "Hanya karena hawa keberadaanku yang kecil bukan berarti kalian bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja..." katanya.

'_Ka-KAWAII!_' batinmu sambil menutup mukamu yang memerah.

"Hei, kau!" panggil seseorang, kalian semua menoleh.

"Aku melihatmu tadi, kau luar biasa! Apa kau tertarik bekerja di entertainment? Perusahaan kami biasa menggali potensi dari anak-anak berbakat!" kata pria berpakaian rapi itu. Sambil menyerahkan kartu nama. "ah, kalian juga boleh ikut kok! Dan Kise Ryouta bisa pindah agensi lho~" lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah mereka satu-persatu

"Aku..." . "Tak usah terburu-buru menjawab, pikirkan baik-baik dan hubungi nomor ini jika kamu mau!" . "tapi..." . "Melihatmu tadi aku benar-benar tergugah, baru kali ini aku melihat banyak potensi yang bisa di gali dari seorang anak" . "TAPI AKU BUKAN COWOK!"

"He?" orang itu kicep. Kartu namanya adalah kartu nama agensi pencari bakat pria.

Kamu pakai jaket abu-abu berbahan kain tebal, lalu di dalamnya memakai kaos, lalu pakai celana gelap panjang dan sepatu, kamu bawa tas ransel dan rambutmu di kuncir ke belakang di tambah kamu di kelilingi cowok-cowok yang tinggi jadi keliatan pendek. Sekilas orang pasti salah mengira kalau kamu itu bocah SD unyu-unyu yang jalan-jalan bersama kakak-kakaknya.

"Tak apa! Kalau mau kamu bisa meyamar jadi cowok! Kamu berbakat jadi artis film laga! Saat kamu di kejar polisi tadi benar-benar waaah gitu!"

**BUGH!**

"Ayo kita beli es krim di sana! Kelihatannya enak tuh!" katamu sambil melangkahi sesuatu(?) milik orang tadi, dan itu adalah tubuhnya yang tak bernyaw-yang pingsan. Kisedai hanya menatap horor tubuh itu sambil mengikutimu yang sudah ngacir duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaai~ terbang..terbang~" kata Murasakibara sambil menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran di jalan sepulang sekolah.

"Murasakibara! Berhentilah menerbangkan daun-daun-nanodayo!" kata Midorima.

"_Hee~ ii n ja Mido-chin..._ kan bagus..." Murasakibara berkata dengan wajah terganggu

"Tapi itu membuat kotor jalan lagi-nanodayo, apa kau tidak berpikir siapa yang membersihkannya?" balas Midorima lagi.

"Whahahaha! Terbang! Terbang! _Kirei naa~_" katamu riang sambil menerbangkan daun juga.

"Jangan menirunya (name)!"-Midorima menijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau membosankan Shin! Ini kan bener-bener bagus! Tangkap Ryouta! Daiki!" katamu sambil lanjut menerbangkan daun-daun itu.

"Aku akan menangkapnya lebih banyak darimu Aominecchi!" kata Kise

"Hah! Ngipi kau!" balas Aomine meremehkan.

Akashi dan Kuroko menatap kalian yang asik bermain sambil membicarakan buku-buku favorit mereka dan kadang Midorima juga ikut berbicara dengan mereka, langit sore yang berpadu dengan daun maple berwarna merah dan kuning, angin sudah mendingin dan mulai kencang.

**Whuuush**

"Ah!" Daun-daun berterbangan dengan sendirinya tertiup angin, tanpa sadar kamu berjalan di depan mereka, berlatar belakang matahari terbenam dan langit sore, ditambah daun-daun yang berguguran sejauh mata melihat. "Hei! Kalian lambat nih!" katamu sambil menoleh kebelakang

**Cklik!**

"Apa yang kau foto Ryouta?" tanyamu.

"Ya jelas foto kamu dong!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum mantab.

"Ja-" . "Oooi! (name)!" kata-katamu terputus saat ada yang memanggilmu, kamu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada Joe dan teman-temanmu yang lain.

"Ah, Joe!" kamu melambaikan tangan membalasnya. "_Saa tte, soreja! Mata ashita na!_"(nah, sampai jumpa besok!) katamu dengan senyum dan menghampiri teman-temanmu.

"(name)cchi! Boleh aku-maksudku kami melihatmu latihan? Sudah lama bukan?" tanya Kise.

"Ah! Boleh-boleh! Ayo!" jawabmu.

.

.

.

Baby i'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, animals

like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent from miles

Just like animals, animals

Like animals-mals, Baby i'm..

So whatcha' trying to do to me?

It's like we can't stop, we're enemies

But we get along when i'm inside you

You're like a drug, that's killing me

I cut you out, entirely

But i get so high when i'm inside you

Yeah, you can start over, you can run free

You can find other fish in the sea

You can pretend it's meant to be

But you can't stay away from me

I can still hear you making that sound

Taking me down rolling on the ground

You can pretend that 'it' was me, but no...

Baby i'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, animals

like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent from miles

Just like animals, animals

Like animals-mals, Baby i'm..

So if i run, it's not enough

You're still in my head, forever stuck

So you can do what you wanna do

I love your lies, i'll eat them up

But don't deny the animal

That comes alive when i'm inside you

Yeah, you can start over, you can run free

You can find other fish in the sea

You can pretend it's meant to be

But you can't stay away from me

I can still hear you making that sound

Taking me down rolling on the ground

You can pretend that 'it' was me, but no...

Baby i'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, animals

like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent from miles

Just like animals, animals

Like animals-mals, Baby i'm..

Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

The beast inside-side-side-side

Yeah, yeah, yeah

No girl don't lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

The beast inside-side-side-side

Yeah, Yeah, yeah

Ooh ooh oh oh oh wooh oh oh

(just like animals, animals, like animals-mals 2x)

...

Aauuuuuu

Baby i'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, animals

like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent from miles

Just like animals, animals

Like animals-mals, Baby i'm..

Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

The beast inside-side-side-side

Yeah, yeah, yeah

No girl don't lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

The beast inside-side-side-side

Yeah, Yeah, yeah

**[Animals-Maroon 5]**

**Reader POV**

Oh tuhan, tarian dan lagunya bener-bener bikin deg-degan... meskipun aku adalah ketua, tapi kurasa aku masih belum apa-apa dibanding mereka. Dancenya ada beberapa bagian yang bergilir, jadi aku bisa sesekali menonton mereka~

"Sekarang ayo kita coba memakai stick light di lagu selanjutnya, matikan lampunya!" kataku mengintruksi, jujur, aku tidak suka menyuruh-nyuruh atau memerintah. Rasanya bukan gayaku, tapi seseorang lebih cocok melakukannya dibanding aku *melirik kepala merah*

Yep, hasil latihan kami dari hari ke hari semakin memuaskan, gerakan kami juga makin sinkron, dan yang paling utama, stres kami bisa terlepas di setiap gerakan kami. Hampir saja aku lupa alasan utama aku masuk tim ini, perasaan sederhanaku dulu yang begitu kuat, i love dance! Ahaha! Pikunnya aku.

"Ah! Gerakan di sini itu diganti jadi ini aja" . "He? Bukannya bareng-bareng ya?" . "Enaknya kalo itu sih di akhir" . "Ada tribalnya dong!" . "Berisik!" . "Entar stiknya di lempar-tangkap gitu, mungkin sulit, tapi patut di coba!" . "Hem...bole-bole..." . "Bole?" . "Terus gantian yang keluar, kayak grup terkenal itu lho! Panggungnya jadi gak terlalu rame" . "Terus ada gerakan kayak 'BOOM' gitu" . "Tolong pake bahasa yang kumengerti" . "Enaknya di sini itu..." dan diskusi kami berlanjut sampai malam. Kadang kawan-kawan Kisedai juga ikut-ikut usul dan terbawa suasana. Seru sekali.

* * *

Nyahoo~ terima kasih sudah membacanya!

Aku juga buka pendaftaran(?) maksudku request fanservice kisedai plus kuroko, scenenya gimana jelasin dan (mungkin) bakal aku muat sesuai urutan yang mana dulu, habis ide fanser nya macet sih, disogok apa aja gak mau keluar(lho). Kalo tertarik tulis di review atau telpon-maksudku kirim di PM, dengan senang hati kutunggu~

Menurut author pribadi nih, lagu di atas sesuai image Akashi deh :3 entah yang Bokushi apa dua-duanya~

ah, yang request lagu, chap depan-depan bakal ku muat, gak semuanyanya sih, cuma satu chapter satu lagu

**Asia Tetsu**(haha, kalo gitu kerjakan aja pelan-pelan, kalo kena WB ya jgn di garap dulu :v)**,akashiro46**(err...tentang itu masih labil aku :3)**,momonpoi, anonim-san13**(aku suka beberapa lagunya doang, kebetulan bagus, apa lagi yg di buat soundtrack anime)**, Kazuyaaa**(hwaaa~ seniman komikus beneraan~ aku jadi penasaran pingin baca, aku juga pingin gambar komik, tapi masih belum ada drongan batin :v)**, ShanNeko**(err, kamu suka begituan? terkejut saya O_O")**, HikarinRin23, Yuzu Nishikawa**(gomen kalo scene cafe cosplaynya rada...#speechless)**, uzumaki himeka**(ciee~ yang anak sastra~)**, Kurotori Rei, kuroi uso, Nikio Suzaka**(gomen! akan kuperbaiki! maaf kalo agak susah dimengerti1 aku gakn nyadar lho! yaqinlah sumpah!)**, Reiya Sapphire, Tsuki no Scarlett**(request anime? err... aku gak begitu paham, aku yang menyarankan apa kamu?)

Yosh! review yang luar binasa seperti biasanya! *peluk Reader* *dijitak*

see you in next chapter! ^_^/


	36. Chapter 37

Warning for : Typo, OOC, alur GAJE, EYD, humor garing, tata bahasa hancur, dan lain-lain~

* * *

.

"Yaahooo~ apa kabar semua?! Kembali lagi dengan saya, DJ paling ganteng dan unyu sedunia! Di acara paling bergengsi di antara para dancer di Jepang! Langsung saja kita mulai babak pertamanya!"

"DJ-nya narsis..." komentarmu sweatdrop dan dibalas anggukan kru-mu.

"Oke! Babak pertama Break The World dimulai!"

Lagu dengan berbagai macam penyanyi, berbagai macam pencipta, berbagai macam beat pun mengalun sepanjang pertandingan dan pertunjukan dance yang dibawakan oleh berbagai klub menghiasi panggung, teriakan dan tepuk tangan penonton membuat suasana semakin riuh.

"Hee... beberapa dari mereka masih memakai teknik kita, walaupun nggak begitu kelihatan sih" komentar salah satu dari kru-mu.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan, bisa-bisa kau botak sendiri" katamu cuek sambil bertopang dagu menonton grup yang satu-per-satu unjuk kebolehan.

"Tempatnya lebih baik dari pada kemarin yah"kata Joe sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling

"Benar nih! Berasa kalangan atas!" dan komentar menyusul lainnya, kamu diam saja.

'sebenarnya ini mah masih kalah mewah di banding tempat camp klub basket yang lalu' batinmu lalu kamu mengeluarkan ponsel.

Di tempat lain...(sebenernya cukup dekat dari sana)

[Abang jarang pulang~ aku jarang di belai~]

Kisedai menatap horor wakil kapten mereka, termasuk kapten mereka yang kali ini saking kagetnya jadi OOC. Midorima menatap mereka balik

"Apa? ini adalah lucky itemku hari ini" jawab Midorima stay cool.

"Gak usah sok keren Midorin, image-mu sudah hancur beberapa saat lalu" kata Momoi

"Mido-chin jarang pulang ya, ponselnya sampai nyanyi kayak gitu" kata Murasakibara kagak nyambung.

"Murasakibara-kun, sepertinya kau salah tangkap" komentar Kuroko dengan mempertahankan pokerfacenya

'Mi-midorimacchi demen dangdut-ssu!' batin Kise tetap bertampang horor dan kaget sampai pucet

'...' Aomine jadi putih! (Author dikeroyok fansnya)

Akashi berdehem elegan, mencoba menyingkirkan dan melupakan, serta membangun kembali-kok malah kayak pidato sih?- image wakilnya yang sempat hancur lebur beberapa saat lalu.

"Dari siapa?" tanyanya mengaihkan perhatian.

"Dari (name), dia meminta kita..." kata Midorima terputus dan dia mendongak, melihat di lantai atas di hadapannya, ada kamu dan para kru-mu yang sedang berbincang. Di ikuti oleh yang lainnya

Kamu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, lalu menggerakkan mulut

[Dukung aku] katamu sambil tersenyum lagi.

Mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum balik, ada yang melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lima jari.

[Ga-n-ba-tte!] kata Kise mewakili mereka.

Kamu tertawa kecil,[iya, aku akan berjuang] dan keenam pemuda itu merona. 'wah, malaikat' batin mereka, sementara itu Momoi sibuk melihat-lihat kanan-kiri.

"_Kaichou! Soro-soro jikan da!_"(ketua! Sudah waktunya!) kata Suzuhara sambil menepuk punggungmu.

"_Dakara Kaichou-tte yobu na!_" (Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku ketua!) katamu sambil berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti mereka, memakai topeng, tudung lalu topi.

"Dan selanjutnya! 'Red Moon'!"

Satu hembusan nafas pelan keluar dari mulutmu, lalu kamu membuka mata dan pertunjukan dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan yang maju ke babak selanjutnya adalah...!"

Musik pengiring dengan nada datar dan tempo cepat mengalun, lampu-lampu sorot mulai menyinari acak seluruh panggung, nafasmu memendek, jantungmu berdebar, lalu musik pengiring berhenti dan lampu sorot berfokus pada satu titik

"RED MOON!"

Dan kalianpun melompat kegirangan dan saling berpelukan, kertas berkelap-kelip jatuh dari atas, asap menyembur keluar, suasana meriah sekali seperti saat tim sepak bola jagoan negara menang pertandingan, bahkan ada yang menyalakan petasan juga.

"ASJGDHFGHL KEBAKARAN CYIIIINN!"

Skip!

1 minggu lebih beberapa hari kemudian...

Kamu dalam mood yang (sangat) baik hari ini, terbukti dengan cerahnya senyum dan aura yang kamu pancarkan.

"Woah! Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku!" ujar Kido ngiklan.

"Ahahaha! Jangan memuji begitu Kido-kun~" katamu masih dengan senyum lebar

"KUN?!" Kido begidik ngeri. Dan membatu

"Sepertinya ada hal yang bagus yang terjadi padamu (name)" sahut Mimori.

"Hehe...kau tau ya? Kau memang temanku!" katamu.

'semua orang juga tau kalo liat mukamu kali' batin mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin aku-maksudku, tim ku menang di babak kedua, terus setelah kami di traktir makan oleh beberapa senpai-ku, aku dan Kisedai serta Momoi nonton pertunjukan orkestra ayahku~" ceritamu tanpa diminta.

"Orkestra? Bukannya acara orkes yang itu selalu... mahal? Apa karena kau anaknya jadi gratis ya?" tanya Kido.

Senyumanmu turun satu level (apa gitu satu level?)

"Meski aku anaknya dia tetap memintaku untuk membayar tiket masuknya" katamu.

"Jadi?" tanya Mimori.

"Dibayarin Akashi" jawabmu enteng.

"Hooo..." jawab mereka

"(name)cchi! Ayo ke atap-ssu!" kata Kise riang setelah lolos dari fansnya.

"Oke! Nah, aku duluan ya" . "yaa"

Di koridor...

"Eh, Tetsu mana?" katamu sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ah, mungkin dia bersama kita-ssu! Seperti biasanya, dia akan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan kita, lalu ketika di tanya 'sejak kapan kau ada disini?!' dengan poker facenya dia akan menjawab 'aku sudah bersama kalian sejak tadi' begitu-ssu!" kata Kise dengan pose detektif yang menganalisa dengan senyum secerah mentari, beberapa cewek yang lihat udah pingsan dan yang lainnya pakai kacamata hitam.

'uwah... kau sudah hapal rupanya' batinmu sweatdrop dengan wajah datar. "Analisa yang mengesankan, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bersama kita sekarang ini" katamu

Kise melirik kearahmu "bagaimana kau bisa tau-ssu?" tanyanya.

"_saa na, nantonaku_"(entahlah, hanya firasat) jawabmu enteng sambil melirik ke arah jendela dan tersenyum penuh arti.

**Kise POV**

Dadaku terasa sesak. Kurasa aku tau alasannya... jika Aku tak ada bersamanya, akankah dia juga menyadarinya?

**Reader POV**

Heeh, cuaca hari ini cerah juga, mungkin aku akan membeli bento di kantin dan teh hijau, lalu makan bersama di atap. Wah, kedengarannya menyenangkan juga.

**Author POV**

Setelah membeli makanan dan ke atap, kamu melihat sekelompok pemuda dan pemudi yang duduk membuat lingkaran di dekat pagar. Sekali lagi, kamu mencari sosok teman sekelasmu yang tadi sempat kamu tanyakan. Dan terlihat

"Ku kira kau ada urusan, ternyata sudah duluan ya" katamu sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka

"(name)-san, Kise-kun. Maaf meninggalkan kalian, sebelumnya aku ke perlustakaan dan kupikir untuk menghemat tenaga aku sekalian kesini" kata Kuroko datar.

"Untunglah kau datang kak! Aomine-senpai kesepian tanpamu! Tak ada yang bisa diajak bermesraan" kata suara seorang gadis yang terdengar familiar di telingamu.

"R-Ryunacchi?!" teriak Kise

'kayaknya pernah lihat...etto...' tiba-tiba terlintas ingatan saat di Gym 'ah, cewek yang ngajak Daiki kencan!' pikirmu sambil menumpukan genggaman tangan ke telapak tangan satunya.

"Oi! Jangan ngomong sembarangan! Siapa yang kau bicarakan hah?!"-Aomine

"Ara? Bukankah itu jelas? Tak ada yang seakrab kamu dengan kakakku, Aomine-senpai"-Ryuna

"Anak ini... kuhajar kau! Sini kau!"-Aomine

"Stop! Stop! Aomine-kun/cchi! Hentikan!"-Momoi dan Kise

'huwah... mereka akrab sekali' batinmu sambil mengambil tempat di antara Midorima dan Kuroko. "Mereka selalu seperti itu kah?" tanyamu sambil tak melepas pandangan dari keempat pemuda-pemudi yang bercengkrama kayak polisi dan pencuri (chara: mananya yang bercengkrama?!)

Lalu setelah itu menoleh menatap keempat pemuda sisanya yang menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Akashi melirik tajam ke arahmu, Midorima dan Kuroko, bahkan kamu sudah merasa ada hawa-hawa berbahaya, jadi kamu mau pindah saja, tapi tanganmu di tahan Kuroko dan Midorima yang entah kenapa saling menyembunyikan ekspresinya masing-masing yang sulit untuk di jelaskan(?). Aura Akashi semakin menggelap. Murasakibara menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, menyuruhmu mendekat padanya.

'situasi yang sulit! lagipula mereka ngapain sih?' batinmu sweatdrop dan bertampang horor dan menelan ludah

Nah loh, kayaknya para husband kita lagi OOC disini *plaak*

"Oh iya, katanya kelas tiga dan dua akan mengadakan piknik ya? Tapi, piknik itu... apa sama kayak darma wisata?" tanyamu.

"Beda. Ini lebih seperti program sendiri yang di ajukan beberapa pihak dengan persetujuan atau tanda-tangan 2/3 siswa." Jelas Akashi.

"Tapi aku merasa aku belum menyetujui apapun akhir-akhir ini..." katamu sambil mengingat-ingat.

"(name)cchi tidur saat kita membicarakannya, jadi kami anggap kamu setuju-setuju saja. Oh iya, perwakilan dari kelas kita adalah aku dan (name)cchi-ssu!" kata Kise sambil menunjuk dirinya dan kamu dengan senyum cerah.

"Perwakilan? Perwakilan apa?" tanyamu.

"Perwakilan kelas, biasanya pengurus kelas yang melakukannya, tapi untuk ganti suasana kami menunjuk yang lain." Jelas Kuroko

"Tumben kamu gak mengajukan diri?" tanyamu pada Kuroko.

"Aku sudah mengangkat tangan maupun bicara, tapi semua mengacuhkanku" katanya masih dengan wajah datar. Kamu menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum pahit. Yang sabar ya nak

'Kasihan' pikir kalian semua. 'Tetsu-kun ku kasihan...' kurasa kalian tau siapa yang berpikir begitu.

Di atap kalian menikmati istirahat sambil memandan langit musim gugur dan dedaunan yang mulai memerah dan menguning, khas musim itu yang terkadang membuat kesadaranmu lepas di awang-awang (halah, ngomong aja melamun). Dan nada yang terkesan hening dan tenangpun mengalun di telingamu.

"(name)"

Kamu tersadar.

"Apa?" tanyamu.

"sudah kau tentukan kelompokmu?" kamu memandangi si kepala merah itu, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Mungkin belum Akashicchi, orang dia baru saja tau-ssu..." Kise menimpali.

"Aku bertanya pada (name), bukan padamu" kata Akashi dengan nada dingin. Kise mingkem

"Kelompok piknik? Belum" jawabmu begitu kamu tau maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu sekelompok dengan ku dan Kurokocchi-ssu! Ya?!" tawar Kise sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Kuroko. Kamu mengangguk setuju.

Mari kita skip sampai hari keberangkatan.

"Err... aku mendengar rumor sih, tapi tak kusangka kita beneran naik truk tentara..." katamu sweatdrop sambil memandang truk itu dengan takjub.

"Soalnya gak ada bis yang memadai dan mampu membawa banyak orang sih..."balas Aomine.

"Tapi katanya kelas dua dan tiga tempat pikniknya sama-ssu..." kata Kise.

Midorima cengo dengan dahi yang berkerut, Kuroko menatap datar, Murasakibara asyik sendiri (makan snack maksudnya)

"Tak perlu sampai terkejut begitu, ayo segera naik, nanti kita kehabisan tempat" kata Akashi.

Sepanjang perjalanan kalian berbincang banyak hal, karena ini truk, yang naik juga banyak, keadaannya mirip pengungsi korban banjir, tumpuk tindih bahkan ada yang menggantung di atas kalian (what?!) rame banget dan gokil deh pokoknya!

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

**[Maps-Maroon 5]**

"Whooo!" . "Enak banget lagunya!" . "Ada yang keadaannya mirip lagu?" . "Aku! Aku! Anjir banget dia emang!" . "kok malah curhat?" . "Kasihan deh!" . "(name), bisa request lagi?" . "Ooh! Boleh-boleh!" . "Lagunya EGOIST yang Everlasting Guilty Crown!" . "Uuh..." . "Ah, kemudian yang Lia, My Soul, Your Beast!" . "Hei! Emangnya aku ini radio FM apa?!" . "Hahahahaha" . "Satu aja! Satu!" . "Ayo goes~"

Sekai wa owari wo tsugeyou to shiteru

Dare ni mo mou tomerare wa shinai

Hajimaru

Houkai no SYMPHONY ga narihibiite

Furu ame wa maru de namida no neiro

Oshiete

Shihai shi shihai sare hitotachi wa

Itsuka sono kokoro ni nikushimi wo

Soshite aisuru koto wo omoidasezu

Arasou no?

Kono uta ga kikoeteru

Inochi aru subete no mono yo

Shinjitsu wa anata no mune no naka ni aru

Arashi no umi wo yuku toki mo

Kesshite okusuru koto no nai tsuyosa wo

Kureru kara

Keredo mo susumu hodo kaze wa tsuyoku

Kibou no hi wa yagate kiete yuku

Akari wo yokose to ubaiai

Hate ni hito wa koroshiau

Namida nado tou ni karete

Kizuite

Sono me wa tagai wo mitomeru tame

Sono koe wa omoi wo tsutaeru tame

Sono te wa daiji na hito to

Tsunagu tame ni aru

Kono uta ga kikoeteru

Sekaijuu no yorube naki mono yo

Kibou wa anata no mune no naka ni aru

Moesakaru honoo no naka de mo

Kesshite kizutsuku koto no nai tsuyosa wo

Kureru kara

Sono te de mamorou to shita mono wa

Aisuru mono datta no darou ka

Akaku somatta sono te wo nagamete

Yatto mizukara ga shite kita orokasa wo

Ayamachi to mitomeru sono tsumi wo

Tomedonaku afureru sono namida wo shiru

Kono uta ga kikoeteru

Inochi aru subete no mono yo

Shinjitsu wa anata no mune no naka ni aru

Arashi no umi wa shizumatta

Ushinatta mono wa kazoe kirenaku tomo

Kono uta ga kikoeteru

Sekaijuu no yorube naki mono yo

Kibou wa anata no mune no naka ni aru

Kanashimi no yoru wo koeru toki

Kanarazu anata wa ikite yuku tsuyosa wo

Moteru kara

**[The Everlasting Guilty Crown – EGOIST]**

"Apa isi tasmu Satsuki?" tanyamu waktu melihat tasnya yang tergolong besar dan penuh

"Bekal untuk semuanya~" katanya riang.

"Kau memasak?! Sudah kubilang tak perlu kan?! Aku sudah beli bekal sendiri loh!" kata Aomine

"Ih! GR! Aku memasak bukan untukmu saja!" kata Momoi sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Telepathy mode on :

'Gawat, Aku juga sudah masak sendiri...' batinmu

'Gawat, aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri lagi... terus gimana? Aku masih mau hidup-ssu' batin Kise

'Tapi kalau kita tolak Momoi akan menagis-nanodayo' batin Midorima

'Apa boleh buat! Murasakibara! Kau yang makan ya?! Bekal yang kaubawa kayaknya terlalu sedikit untukmu!' batin Aomine.

'Eeh...nggak mau, masakan Momo-chin kelihatan menjijikkan' batin Murasakibara

'Ush! Menyakitkan sekali kata-katamu itu, pokoknya jangan bilang seperti itu dihadapannya langsung loh ya!' batinmu

'Oke...'

'Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tak mau membuat seorang gadis menangis, aku gak seburuk Aomine-kun' batin Kuroko

'Apa katamu?! Salah mereka sendiri yang terlalu cengeng!' batin Aomine membantah

'Berisik-nanodayo! Jangan bertengkar sekarang!' batin Midorima melerai

'Pokoknya kita harus cari solusi sebelum acara pokoknya!' batinmu

'Pura-pura menerima tapi di belakang sedikit-demi sedikit membuangnya bagaimana-ssu?' batin Kise memberi ide

'Kok rasanya jahat amat ya?' batinmu membayangkannya

'Lebih baik aku mati memakannya tapi bisa membahagiakannya dari pada berbuat mirip kriminal begitu' batin Kuroko yang notabenenya anak baik dan berbakti pada orang tu-oke, lanjut

'Hem, kalau bekalnya dicampur gimana? Kebetulan aku bawa agak banyak dari porsiku, jaga-jaga kalau ada yang minta' batinmu memberi solusi

'cerdas kamu nak(?) oke, kita pakai itu saja, kalian pikirkan sendiri bagaimana caranya saat mencampur tak ketahuan Satsuki. Setuju?' batin Akashi planning guy mode on.

Lalu kalian menangguk bareng kayak bersiap mau melakukan sesuatu(kok ambigu ya?)

"Kalian daritadi ngapain sih? kelihatannya asyik bener?! Ajak aku juga dong! Kan curang kalau kalian saja yang berkomunikasi lewat batin!" teriak Momoi lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kami berbicara betapa kamu baiknya hari ini, sampai memasakkan kami makanan sebanyak ini..." katamu ngeles. Dalam hati sambil komat-kamit minta maaf kayak si adik kecil (ngerti? Enggak? Ya udah minum Cerebr*vit sono! *plaak*)

"Hehe... syukurlah kalian senang" katanya sambil tersipu malu.

'hadeuh, rasanya berdosa banget deh' batinmu mengelus dada.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, aku gak tau tempat kayak gini beneran ada apa enggak, jangan terlalu ambil pusing, entar botak aku gak mau tau #dikejarReaders. Oke, lanjut.

Di tempat yang banyak pepohonan maple dan bambu, tempat yang begitu hening dan tenang. Kalian menggelar terpal-eh salah- menggelar karpet hasil sambaran dari gedung DPR(lho)

Angin berhembus mengugurkan dedaunan, suara daun yang bergesek dan pepohonan yang lebat membuatmu seperti melihat lukisan yang sangat indah.

"_Huwa... Kirei naa..._" katamu sambil memandangi pemandangan itu

"_Hontou-ssu..._" timpal Kise

"Bagus juga kita ikut acara ini" kata Momoi juga memandangi daun yang berguguran itu.

'Oi! Perhatiannnya teralihkan! Ayo laksanakan rencana kita!' Batin Aomine memberi aba-aba

'Kau berani memerintahku Daiki?' Batin Akashi sarkastik dengan lirikan tajam

Lirikan matamu menarik hati~ oh senyuman-*BLAAAK* dasar pengamen, ganggu aja kerjaannya.

'Udahlah! Cepetan-nanodayooo!' batin Midorima panik.

Dan aksi mereka dilakukan secepat dan setajam silet-salah-secepat kedipan mata kereta shinkansen(?) pokoknya cepet banget deh!

Dan selesai itu mereka memakan bekal yang udah di kasih Momoi yang dicampur dengan bekal buatanmu, jadi kalian bayangin aja rasanya gimana (Amberegul~ Emeseyu~ bahrelway~Bahrelway~/nak) kalian makan dengan anteng. Menikmati ramuan olahan masing-masing. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga hingga tetes darah terakh-tunggu, ini bukan fic perjuangan!-pokoknya buat memasukkan tuh makanan (kalau bisa disebut begitu) ke mulut aja butuh perjuangan yang sangaaaaaat keras.

"Uuh... Bagaimana?" tanya Momoi gugup

Kamu menghabiskan Makananmu dengan cepat, lalu minum. Setelah itu kamu berkata dengan bijak "Ada baiknya kalau kau mencicipi masakanmu sebelum kau menghidangkannya ke orang lain. Soal mitos bahwa kebanyakan mencicipi makanan bisa membuat gemuk, itu hanya mitos." Katamu diakhiri dengan salam maksudku senyum sejahtera maksudku senyum yang lembut nan bijak.

"Baiklah! Makasih sarannya! Tapi... beneran gak bikin gemuk?" tanya Momoi masih ragu-ragu

"Tujuan memasak adalah menyenangkan hati dan memuaskan rasa lapar yang memakannya, Satsuki. Jika kau masih takut gemuk, berolahragalah setiap hari" Akashi ikut-ikutan memberi saran.

"Dan jika kau tak mau melakukan itu semua, mending gak usah masak" sahut Aomine.

"Aomine-kun diam saja!" kata Momoi kezel bete level maks ama temen masa singkongnya.

"Aominecchi dan Momoicchi akrab banget desu-nee!"

"AKRAB DARI HONGKONG?!" teriak mereka bebarengan lalu bertatapan sengit lagi

Kalian yang menonton hanya bisa sweatdrop menonton mereka.

"Tunggu-tunggu mas hitam yang di sana-" . "Siapa yang hitam?!" . "-ngerasa ya? Ehem, gimana kalau habis ini jalan-jalan?" usulmu

"Ah, ide yang bagus (...), tempat seperti memang paling bagus untuk jalan-jalan" setuju Akashi

"Benar juga, ide yang bagus (...)-san" kata Kuroko

"(...)cchi pintar-ssu! Ayo!" teriak Kise riang

"Tunggu! Bereskan dulu ini-nanodayo!" kata Midorima

.

.

'Lho? Murasakicchi dimana ya?' batin Kise menyadari saat kalian berjalan bersama lalu dia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda kelewat jangkung itu memandangi pohon cemara dan mengambil buah cemara yang jatuh.

"Murasakicchi? Apa yang kau lakukan-ssu?"

"Kise-chin? Aku sedang mengambil buah cemara... nee, bisa dimakan?" tanyanya

"Tidak bisa-ssu, lagi pula kau memungutnya dari tanah-Mu-Murasakicchi! JANGAN DIMAKAN-SSU! A-Akashicchi-_are_?" di sela kepanikannya dia tak melihat satupun kawanannya tadi. Wajahnya langsung memucat

"Lho? Semuanya pada kemana?" tanyanya berwajah horor dan dibelakangnya Murasakibara sudah memakan buah cemaranya.

Di tempat lain...

Aomine dan Midorima memandangi sesuatu bersama...

Aomine terpesona oleh siswi-siswi SMU yang lagi nongkrong bareng dan Midorima memandangi bawaan mereka yang merupakan Buku Horoskop terbaru dan penulisnya adalah Oha-Asa. Klop banget kan?

Setelah mereka sadar mereka terasingkan sendiri.

'Jangan bilang kalau mereka tersesat?' batin Aomine gak nyadar kalo dia sendiri yang kesasar

'Na-nanodayoooooo! Gawat A-aku harus telpon Akashi!' [Low battery] 'Anjir aku lupa menchargernya tadi kampret terus ini gimana?! Bu-bukannya aku panik sampai ingin pulang-nanodayo!' batinnya Midorima yang masih sempet-sempetnya bertsundere ria(?).

Di tempat lain...

Momoi sedang memandangi para model yang kebetulan sedang pemotretan disana mengenakan gaun pengantin dan model baju musim gugur dengan pandangan penuh kemesraan(?) setelah dia sadar dia tolah-toleh ke kanan dan kekiri lalu dia memegangi kedua pipinya yang mulai memucat

'A-aku terpisaaaah!' histerisnya dalam hati.

Di tempat kalian...

"Lho? Yang lain pada kemana? Apa kalian tau Sei, Tetsu?" tanyamu pada kedua temanmu yang asyik baca buku mereka masing-masing. 'kalian hebat banget bisa jalan sambil baca kayak gitu' batinmu kagum

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapmu, lalu berkedip beberapa kali, lalu dia melihat sekeliling. "Sepertinya kita terpisah"

"Iya aku juga tau, gak usah diperjelas lagi" komentarmu.

Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon budak-maksudku-anak-eh-kawan kawannya satu persatu, semua yang sedang tak bersamanya saat ini, dia mendecih kesal karena telpon pertamanya tak kunjung diangkat. (pertama dia telpon Midorima)

[Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya~] *klik*

"Akashi, doushita?... eh? Un... Midorima, kau sama siapa?... enak banget kau bareng mereka...iye-iye, dah" kata Aomine dengan ponsel di telinganya.

'Ringtonenya itu loh...' batin Midorima takjub. "Apa katanya?"

"Kumpul balik di rombongan jam 4 nanti. Sampai saat itu terserah mau ngapain. Terus pesen jangan tersesat ato beli yang aneh-aneh, memangnya siapa yang bakal beli begituan?" gerutu Aomine

Midorima melihat 'barang' di tangannya Aomine "benda yang ada di tanganmu itu maksudnya bego" katanya sambil mengangkat kacamatanya yang berkilau kena sinar (sinar apa? sinar hatimuuu~ *plok*)

"Kau tak pantas bicara kayak gitu" balas Aomine sambil menunjuk benda di tangan Midorima.

"Ini adalah lucky item untuk hari ini dan besok! Setidaknya barang ini tidak separah punyamu-nanodayo!" Balas balik Midorima.

"Suka-suka gue dong! Aku membelinya pakai uangku sendiri! Emangnya kau siapa?! Emak gue?! Hah? Masalah buat lo?!" balas Balik Aomine tak mau kalah. Dan mereka adu pandangan dengan sengit dan berapi-api. Seakan mau berperang saja suasana diantara keduanya

Tapi beda dengan orang yang melihat mereka

"Anak-anak muda sekarang banyak yang aneh-aneh yaa" . "Sayang sekali, padahal mereka tampan" . "Yang item itu maskulin banget! Cocok buat yang ijo berkacamata! Haah..haah..." . "kau benar! Kyaa~" *author geleng-geleng*

Mari kita langsung ganti tempat :v

[Atsushi, ada telpon. Cepat angkat-]*pik*

'huwah... ringtonenya horor banget! Pake suaranya Akashicchi...] batin Kise merinding.

"moshi-moshi Aka-chin... ng? Kise-chin..._un, ii yo, hora yo, Kise-chin_, Aka-chin ingin bicara denganmu" kata Murasakibara sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

"_Ore-ssu? Moshi-moshi? Akashicchi?_ Iya, bareng Murasakicchi... eh?! Ah! Enggak-enggak! Ide bagus-ssu!...iya, baik, Akashicchi bareng siapa?...ah... oke, kau enak sekali bareng mereka-ssu irinya...oke, sampai nanti"*pip* Kise menghela nafas panjang dan aura yang lesu menguar dari dirinya.

"Katanya terserah kita mau ngapain sampai waktu berkumpul-ssu..." katanya lemas, lesu, letih

"Heeeh... kalau begitu aku mau mencoba makanan di warung itu, Kise-chin mau ikut?" tawar Murasakibara

"Iya..." jawab Kise masih lesu.

Kita pindah ke tempatmu...

"Jadi... mau berkeliling dulu?" usul Akashi

"Oke" jawabmu dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

[Selamat! Anda memenangkan hadiah mengelilingi sungai indah ini dengan menaiki perahu!] kata pemandu acara kuis dadakan yang kebetulan kamu bisa menjawabnya dengan tepat. Pertanyaannya adalah "siapa pengetik (karena ini diketik, bukan di tulis) fic ini?" Nah, gampang kan? #dikeroyok.

Bahkan ada perayaan hujan kertas dan pelepasan merpati loh.

Kamu berkedip dengan muka bengong.

Akashi sweatdrop.

Kuroko melihat arah ke mana burung-burung itu pergi dengan penuh penghayatan(?).

Tak terduga.

Te ni oenai hodo netande  
Dare to tatakatteru n da KYAPA OVER  
Sogiochi NAITO waratte  
Tou no honnin wa mite minu furi

Mukuwarenai hodo itande  
Dame da kore wa matta nashi no GEEMU OVER  
Shirokuro tsuketa banjou de  
Oitsumerareta no ni kidzukazu ni

Kachime nado mienai  
Ii wake wa dekinai  
Soko wa mou hatenai  
Aa

CHEKKUMEITO  
Mou oshimai tta  
Mai tta  
Sore de owaru nara  
Kamisama nante  
Iranai no desu

Saa  
Tatakatte  
Jisho o hiite  
Riron busou no PUROGURAMU  
Itsu owaru?  
Sore ja komaru!  
Itai hodo wakatteru  
Nee kuyashikute  
Yume ni narezu  
Kimi ni naritai to nozonderu  
Mae ni shika susumenai  
POUN demo

Saigo no koma mo ushinatte  
Soro soro chaban wa mou owarou ka  
Hadaka no KINGU sagesunde  
"Kimi wa mou iranai mono da" to

Yaru kirenai hodo kuyande  
Maketa kimochi tsunori mata KYARI OVER  
Ittai nando kurikaesu  
SCENARIO wa mou houkai sunzen

CHEKKUMEITO  
Yubisasu no wa mou yamete  
Sayonara watashi  
Sore sura  
Yurusanai no desu

Demo waratteru?  
Tanoshinderu?  
Rikai funou no hakuchuumu  
Kimi wa dare?  
Watashi no nani?  
Iitai koto  
Tsumatteru  
Kurushikute  
Yume wa samezu  
Demo mada kimi ni idonderu  
Sore ga kitto kanawanai  
Risou demo

Tatakatte  
Hate ni mieta  
Zutto machinozonda EPIROUGU  
Mou owaru  
Kore de kateru?  
Amaku wa nai  
Wakatteru

Ato sukoshi  
Mata todokanai  
Sore demo kimi o nozonderu  
Mae ni shika susumenai  
POUN demo  
Sore ga kitto tookunai  
Risou nara

**[Checkmate-Gumi]**

Kamu menyanyikannya dengan riang dan menjiwai di atas perahu sambil mencelupkan tanganmu (sampai pergelangan) ke air sungai, di sebelah dan depanmu Akashi dan Kuroko duduk dengan tenang menikmati pemandangan, di hadapan kalian ada kue dango, manisan dan minumannya teh.

Akashi memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil menyilangkan kakinya, terus memandangmu dengan pandangan lembut. Dan begitu juga Kuroko yang curi-curi pandang di balik bukunya.

Sementara ituuu~ ditempat lain

"Yak! Meskipun kau hebat dalam shooting, aku tak akan kalah darimu megane!" ejek Aomine sambil menghalangi Midorima mencetak skor

"Bicaralah sesukamu-nanodayo! Tapi aku pasti yang akan menang!" kata Midorima sambil melompat dan melempar bola. Masuk

"Kyaaa! Kakkoiiii~!" ya ini siapa tau lah ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan fans dadakan? Lelaki seksi(?) berkeringat di musim gugur? Itu mah Oasis.

"DAI-AOMINE-KUUN~ MIDORIN~" teriak suara cempreng nan merdu(?) seseorang yang kita semua kenal.

"Satsuki/Momoi?" sebut mereka berdua (nyebut nak...ayo nyebut.../plak)

"Akhirnya aku ketemu kaliaaan...tolong jangan ninggalin aku begitu saja dooong~" pinta Momoi dengan begitu manis sampai menjala kemarahan dan kecemburuan sosok tak dikenal di situ (fans dadakan maksudnya)

Mari kita ubah haluan

Sebenarnya author nggak kesulitan sama sekali waktu menemukan mereka berdua, tinggal mencari pusat keramaian yang mayoritas perempuan, dan titan unyu(?) nan ganteng berambut ungu. Yak, mari kita wawancara-eh, intip apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Mu-murasakicchi! Tolong aku-ssu!" teriak Kise denan wajah horor dan dibelakangnya segerombolan monyet-maksudku banteng-maksudku meganthropus-maksudku manusia dengan tampang terbuas mereka yang lebih kita kenal sebagai fans fanatik.

"Kise-kun! Aku istrimu!" . "aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!" . "KISE-KUUUUUN!" okey, ini mengerikan

Dan sialnya Murasakibara malah tak mempedulikannya dan lanjut wisata kuliner.

"_MURASAKICCHIIIIII! DARE GA, TASUKETE-SSU!_" teriakan Kise menggema di langit musim gugur.

'lho? Rasanya aku mendengar suara Ryota deh' batinmu menerawang sambil makan manisan.

"ada apa?" tanya Akashi

"gak ada apa-apa...oke, aku ceritakan, rasanya barusan aku mendengar teriakan Ryouta, nah, sepele kan?" jelasmu dengan gaya 'i don't care'

"Heeh, mungkin dia memang sedang berteriak sekarang, kau hebat juga bisa mendengarnya" komentar Akashi

"Ya iyalah, aku kan punya seventh sense!"katamu kelewat pede

"Mungkin maksudmu sixth sense?" Kuroko membenarkan.

Kamu awkward sendiri "ka-kalo sixth sense uda terlalu biasa!" elakmu dan hanya di balas kekehan kecil bluenette dan senyuman surai merah cerah itu.

**Reader POV**

Ukh, malu-maluin mama aja kamu nak(?) ya udahlah, nikmatin saja pemandangan indah di depan mata ini

"Apa yang kau baca Tetsu?" kataku sambil menggeser tempat dudukku agar lebih dekat dan bisa melihat buku yang di pegangnya. "_the wolf that fell in love with little riding hood?_ Judul yang panjang ya? Apa ceritanya menarik?"

"Menurutku ini cukup menarik, beberapa waktu lalu ada pertunjukan klub drama di musim gugur di tepi jalan, Itu mengangkat cerita dari buku ini" heeh, begitu toh

"Ooh..." kataku sambil lanjut membaca buku itu bersama.

Saat pulang, kami yang kecapean tertidur di bahu teman sebelah kami, entah siapa yang jadi sandaranku, tapi aku mencium bau mint yang biasanya tercium dari rambut merah itu.

.

* * *

.

Guest : Terima kasih banyak atas sarannya, itu sangat membantu! Maaf kalau moodnya tiba-tiba jadi ilang pas bacanya, jadi gak sreg bacanya dan kata-katanya gak terlalu enak dibaca. Untuk tata bahasa, aku memang hancur, untuk kedepannya aku akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau memberi saran tegas#bow

LOOOOL : -iya, aku senang mendapat banyak review, makasih sudah memperhatikan :v

-Heran banyak yang review padahal ceritanya biasa? Jangan tanya aku =3= aku hanya mengetik cerita. Yang fav sedikit nggak sampai seratus? Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu, suka-suka mereka dong mau unfav,fav,unfollow,follow, itu terserah mereka.

-Aku juga sadar kalau ceritanya makin nyeleneh, yah, aku menggarap fic ini nyantai sih, lain kali , di cerita lain mungkin, aku akan mencoba untuk lebih serius, baik tata bahasanya maupun cerita itu sendiri.

-Tapi Aku tetap berterima kasih padamu, karena sudah membacanya, bahkan repot-repot memberi kritik, terima kasih banyak! Aku termotivasi dan tertantang berkatmu. Tapi ya itu, aku (agak) seriusnya di cerita lain saja :v yang ini udah terlanjur jauh.

-oh iya, kamu hebat loh, mau membaca sampai sini, kalau aku sih sekali udah gak menarik langsung close(haha), apakah itu berarti bagian awal saja yang menarik? Atau dari awal sampai akhir memang biasa dan mengecewakan?

Dan terima kasih selalu pada kalian yang membaca fic ini~

**HikarinRin23, mawarbereum5, akashiro46, kuroi uso**(lagu requestmu akan aku tampung di chap depan! ^_^)**, momonpoi, Yuzu Nishikawa**(terima kasih sarannya, aku Cuma coba-coba kok)**, ShanNeko, Asia Tetsu, Asia**(maaf cerita belakangnya melenceng dari tema pertama, haruskah aku mengetik ulang seluruh cerita ini dan memfokuskannya ke tema dance dari awal?(pertanyaan ini juga berlaku untuk reader yang lain)**, Guest, Loooool**

Arigatou gozaimasu! See you in next chapter!


	37. Chapter 38

Merampungkan yang request lagu '-')/ yang lagu req nya belum di muat sabar ya

* * *

Di sore hari... nampak sepasang pemuda-pemudi duduk bersama di bangku taman

[Len]  
guuzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen no wanshi-n  
tooku ni mieta no wa nigeru aka iro

[Rin]  
fushigina mori no oku de mitsuketa kuroi kage to  
nanika ga hajimaru yokan, kowakute nigedashita

[Rin &amp; Len]  
"deai" wa owari ni tsuzuku shinario  
dakara waza to toomawari wo shita

aitai, nante  
furetai, nante  
hanashitai, nante omowanai

kayowai kimi to kosui boku ga  
"deau"

sore ga owari sa

zankokuda tte nonoshitta tte  
unmei wa kawaranai  
aa doushite, kimi ga?  
doushite, boku ga?  
ookami to akazukin, nanda

[Len]  
kitto kimi wa kyou mo kono michi wo otozureru  
soshite boku wa kyou mo zutto mimamoru shika dekinai

[Rin]  
kimi wa ano ki no saki de itsumodoori, kakureteru  
watashi wa kizukanu furishita mama toorisugita

[Rin &amp; Len]  
shisen wa karamanai koe wa todokanai  
tameiki dake ga munashiku kasanaru

aenakuta tte  
furenakuta tte  
hanasenakuta tte iikara

tayorinai kimi to gikochinai boku ga  
soko ni iru dake de iinda

kore ga koi da tte iwanai nara  
kotoba nante, nakute ii  
aa kangaeta tte  
kangaeta tte  
endhingu wa kawaranai

[Len]  
aitakattanda  
furetakattanda  
hanashitakatta, honto wa

kawaii kimi to yasashii boku ga  
deai, musubareru endo

[Rin &amp; Len]  
nankai datte nankai datte  
kami-sama ni negatta yo demo...  
kanashii kurai, kanashii kurai  
ookami to akazukin, nanda

naiteru kimi wo nagusametakute nobashita ude ga, furueru  
aishiteiru yo dakishimetai yo dakedo,  
dekinainda yo...!

dou agaita tte  
dou negatta tte  
tsume mo kiba mo kienai  
dakara, tada matteru yo  
kimi no namida ga yamu made,

ano ki no saki de  
zutto...

**[****The wolf that fell in love with little riding hood-Kagamine twins]**

"Heeh, bahkan ada lagunya, lagunya bagus juga... tapi pasangan yang lumayan menyedihkan ya, tak bisa bersatu" gumammu sambil mendengarkan lagu yang barusan kamu download itu.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, dan memasang ekspresi seakan berkata 'benarkah?' lebih tepatnya sekarang kalian berdua sedang mendengarkan lagu itu sambil meminum vanila milkshake bareng di bangku taman. Kalian berjalan pulang bersama sementara lainnya ada urusan masing-masing.

Kata-kata terakhir(?) mereka sebelum berpisah adalah "(name) jangan diapa-apain ya" kurasa kalian semua tau maksudnya. Hari itu adalah hari yang lumayan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, maklum, sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba.

Kamu mengeratkan lilitan syalmu di leher dan membenamkan sebentar mulut dan hidungmu, Kuroko melepas Earphone dari telinganya, setelah itu kamu berdiri "nah, aku duluan ya"

"Tunggu sebentar (name)-san" Lalu Kuroko mengelap sudut mulutmu dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilat ibu jarinya itu. "Nah, sekarang sudah bersih" katanya dengan senyum tipis dan terkesan lembut.

"Oke... terima kasih, nah, aku duluan ya!" katamu sambil berlari menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajahmu. 'hanya bocah SD yang mempermasalahkan hal seperti 'indirect kiss'!' teriakmu dalam hati. Meninggalkan pemuda bersurai biru langit yang pipinya sedikit merona.

Di tempat latihan...

Lagu berjudul Dark Horse yang dinyanyikan oleh Katy Perry feat. Juicy J mengalun. Seiring dengan musik kalian menggerakkan tubuh begitu luwesnya.

"Nah, aku tau kita semua sibuk, tapi bisa lebih energik lagi?" kata Sawamura

"Kau serius sekali, tapi memang benar sih, gimana kalau kita refreshing sebentar? Sebentar lagi ada acara Dance Bay Area di wilayah x, mau ikut? Acaranya minggu depan, luangkan waktu kalian ya!" kata Hideyoshi memamerkan poster acara tersebut "tapi kita Cuma nonton" lanjutnya.

"Ah, aku kira kita bakal ikut tampil" komentar Suzuki

"oh! ide bagus! Ayo-ayo!" kata Suzuhara bersemangat

"Jangan lupa siapkan kameranya ya!" kata Hideyoshi dengan senyum lebar

"Siaap beres!" ujar Sevani

"Jangan lupa uang saku juga, aku gak mau terus-terusan mentraktir kalian!" tambah Hideyoshi

"Huuuu! Dasar pelit!" komentar mereka bersamaan.

Kamu hanya tersenyum dibuatnya. Saat ini kalian sedang istirahat, untuk menyesuaikan tempo dan lagu kamu membawa gitar, karena piano terlalu berat. Setelah diperiksa semuanya sudah pas dan pada tempatnya.

"Ada apa (name), tumben kamu diem hari ini" tanya Jack

"Ah, masa' sih? perasaan biasa aja" jawabmu biasa

"Ah masa~ kalau ada masalah di ceritain lah, jangan di pendem, entar jadi ambeien~" kata Hijikata menggodamu

Kamu hampir ketawa "Beneran gak ada apa-apa kok!" katamu sambil memainkan senar gitar di tanganmu secara random.

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu? Masalah asmara?" tanya Paula

*Uhuk!*"yah, kalau itu ada sih, sedikit" katamu 'Ah, apa yang barusan kukatakan? Seharusnya aku menjawab 'gak ada apa-apa' malah ada acara keceplosan segala...' batinmu merutuki diri sendiri

"Hyaaa~ jadi beneran? Ada perang memperebutkan hati sang (name) nih! mereka ya?!" kata Paula membayangkan yang 'iya-iya'

"Kok rasanya jadi aku yang over pede ya? Kalau di omogin kayak gitu, di perebutin enam cowok... gak mungkin lah yaa..." katamu sambil ketawa dan menggaruk belakang kepala. "Haduh, jadi malu sendiri" lanjutmu.

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin" ujar Sabura Souma "untuk jaga-jaga saja, siapa di antara mereka yang paling kau sukai?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahmu, memberikanmu air mineral.

Kamu menerimanya "Terima kasih, uh... kalau ditanyai gitu... aku...masih...belum tau..." katamu sambil semakin sambil menundukkan kepala, makin lama suaramu makin kecil, tanpa kamu sadari pipimu memerah.

"Lagipula aku juga baru pertama kali begini..." lanjutmu sambil menggenggam erat botol air mineral di tanganmu

Mereka yang melihat kamu begitu jadi merasa gak enak sendiri.

"Ka-kalau begitu tak usah dipaksain cerita deh!" Kazune

"Iya-iya! se-sekarang (name)! Bisa kau nyanyikan sesuatu?" Kata Kazuki mengalihkan topik

"Iya nih! Sudah lama tak mendengar kamu menyanyi, lagipula pas kan, kamu bawa gitar?" Anna

"Sebelumnya aturlah nafasmu yang masih ngos-ngosan itu" kata Kanato ikut-ikutan mengalihkan pembicaraan

'Tak disangka (name) masih lugu soal percintaan! Kawaii~' batin para kru yang terharu anaknya(?) sudah besar dan waktunya jatuh cinta.

"Oke..." kamu menurut.

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan, kamu mulai memetik senar gitar kesayanganmu.

Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide datta

Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai  
Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara

Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo  
Kimi to mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo  
Kimi to ga yokatta Hoka no dare mo demo nai  
Demo mezameta asa Kimi wa inain da ne

Zutto asondereru Sonna ki ga shiteta  
Ki ga shite ita dake Wakatteru  
Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai  
Matsuri no ato mitai Sabishii kedo sorosoro ikou

Doko made mo yuku yo Koko de shitta koto  
Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo  
Kimi to hanarete mo Donna ni tooku natte mo  
Atarashii asa ni Atashi wa ikiru yo

Hitori demo yuku yo Shinitaku natte mo  
Koe ga kikoeru yo Shinde wa ikenai to  
Tatoe tsurakute mo Sabishisa ni naite mo  
Kokoro no oku ni wa Nukumori wo kanjiru yo

Megutte nagarete Toki wa utsuroida  
Mou nani ga atta ka Omoidasenai kedo  
Me wo tojite mireba Dare ka no waraigoe  
Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono

**[Ichiban no Takaramono-LiSA]**

Pada hari yang ditentukan, kaian berangkat ke acara tersebut menaiki van pinjaman. Dan berkat acara itu pikiranmu lebih segar, dan kamu kembali bersemangat, bercanda gurau lagi dengan kru-mu, teman-temanmu membuat mood mu baik kembali setelah merasa jenuh dan 'kacau' untuk beberapa hari terakhir.

Tak terasa musim dingin sudah tiba, setelah kompetisi babak ketiga, ujian kenaikan kelas, acara penutupan semester sebentar lagi di selenggarakan, setelah itu liburan akhir tahun datang menyapa.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yah, aku tau chap ini pendek (sangat) aku harap kalian bisa memaafkanku lahir batin(?)

Oke, mungkin ini pertanyaan yang agak... sepele?

Sebenernya flame itu apa sih? beda ama kritik ya?

Flame dalam bahasa inggris itu artinya api kan? Aku nangkepnya flame (di fanfic) itu komentar yang lebih keras dari kritik, bener gak?

Sekian kepolosan(?) dari author

Fanservice Akashi yang to twiit bakal ada minggu depan ShanNeko-san! Akashiro-san!

misamine-san! Kalau ada kelirunya lagi mohon sarannya yaa~ aku tunggu! *sungkem* (^o^)/ (wajarlah, saya masih baru disini dan ada di lingkungan yang tak begitu mendukung *plok*) oh iya, karena banyak yang menyayangkan, gak jadi overwrite,(dan benar katamu, nanggung) mulai dari sekarang saja aku sedikit (itupun kalo ketara) mengubah gaya penulisannya. Tapi sepertinya... itu sudah merupakan gaya penulisanku deh, tanpa sadar aku mengetik seperti itu.

Lol-san: oke bos~ ditunggu aja yang sabar~ orang sabar di sayang luhan (tuhan maksudnya) #dihajar

Dan, Kuroi-san! Udah aku muat nii~ maaf kalau gak memuaskan ya!

oh iya, Reiya Sapphire-san! lagumu aku muat di chap depan yaa~ yang utada hikaru itu lho! lagunya emang enak!

thanks to!

**Misamine, Akashiro46, ShanNeko, LOOOL, HikarinRin23**

thanks for the support and see you next chapter!


	38. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

Setelah ujian, saat akan diselenggarakannya upacara penutupan...

_[intro] _

_[Verse 1:]_  
What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

_[Verse 2:]_  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

_[Bridge:]_  
Give me all of you ooh  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

**[****All Of Me-John Legend]**

Aku bersandar di piano yang dia mainkan, agar suaranya lebih jelas di pendengaranku. Ah, suara yang indah sekali.

Jantungku berdetak hebat mendengarnya, alunan musik yang berasal dari tuts piano yang disentuh jemarinya yang lincah sangat memanjakan telinga, dia bergerak begitu elegan sekaligus anggun, suara yang biasanya begitu tegas terdengar halus dan lembut sekarang. Aku seperti melihat seorang bangsawan yang begitu mempesona, dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

sekarang kupikir pikir lagi, seharusnya kami berlatih untuk lagu di upacara penutupan.

"Bagaimana (name)? Apa karena permainanku terlalu bagus, kau jadi terpesona padaku?"

Aku berkedip beberapa kali ah, mukaku pasti konyol sekarang. Dan sial, ternyata dia bisa narsis juga.

"Tidak, kata siapa aku terpesona padamu? Tapi benar sih, permainanmu bagus..."-sekali malahan, jawaban apa sih yang kuberikan? Konyol banget. Lihat! Dia jadi ketawa tuh!

"Jangan ketawa Sei! memangnya lucu ya?"

**Author POV**

Akashi tersenyum tipis, berdiri dan berjalan mendekatimu, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahimu, lalu tangannya memenjarakan tubuhmu dengan piano di belakangmu.

"Kau manis sekali"

Merah padam mukamu dibuatnya "a-ah, begitu? Terima kasih"

Dan diantara kalian muncul aura pink plus-plus, Jarak diantara kalian semakin tipis dan tipis secara perlahan, hembusan nafasnya yang begitu tenang dan hangat kini terasa jelas kamu rasakan. dia menutup matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, kamu memundurkan kepalamu sedikit demi sedikit sampai tak bisa mundur lagi.

**Cklek**

"Akashi, kau di panggil pela-...A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN-NANODAYOOOO!"

Akashi mendecih pelan, aura intimidasi keluar "Ada apa? Shintarou?"

Dengan gugup dia menaikkan kacamatanya "Pe-pelatih memanggilmu-nanodayo"

"_Kantoku_? Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang. Sampai jumpa di gym" dan Akashi keluar ruang musik.

Dan kalian berjalan berdampingan sampai ajal menjemput-kevlek salah kevlek!-sampai loker sepatu maksudnya, saat berjalan kalian saling memalingkan muka karena malu.

Sesampainya di loker, dimana kisedai dan Momoi sudah menunggu.

"Haa! Meskipun musim dingin harus tetep latihan kah? _Mendoksee naa_" ucap Aomine malas.

"_Desu yo-nee..._" Kise mengiyakan.

Musim dingin, musim yang penuh dengan kesunyian, semuanya jadi serba putih, langit musim dingin bertabur bintang kecil yang indah dipandang mata, tapi yang paling kamu suka tetap langit malam musim panas, karena ada milky way di sana.

"ah, habis ini christmas yaa... kalian ada acara?" tanya Momoi.

"Hem, aku sibuk berlatih nih, babak final sudah dekat" jawabmu

"Kalau aku sih ada pemotretan edisi natal-ssu! Kalian beli majalahnya ya!"

"Nggak ah, ngehambur-hamburin uang" jawabmu to the point

"Mending beli majalah laen" jawab Aomine

"Lebih baik menabung" jawab Kuroko (dia memang pintar dan rajin menabung*plak*)

"Lebih baik aku membeli lucky item-nanodayo" jawab MIdorima

"Beli makanan lebih enaaak" jawab Mirasakibara

"Kalian Hidoiii-ssu! Masa' aku gak selaku itu?!" Kise nangis buaya.

Di Gym...

Bulan Desember itu waktunya para pasangan untuk bermesraan dan membuat dunia mereka sendiri. Banyak yang gak masuk karena alasan 'demam', dan hanya yang benar-benar niat saja yang masuk.

'demam cinta sih iya...' batinmu sweatdop sambil mengabsen third string.

"Yosh, karena habis ini liburan musim dingin, kalian latihanlah seperti biasa, tapi itu bukan berarti kalian boleh bersantai-santai selama liburan! Jika kalian punya tujuan masuk klub ini, tingkatkan kemampuan kalian dan raihlah tujuan itu!" kata pelatih

"_HAI!_" jawab para panggota penuh semangat.

Kamu tersenyum melihat mereka, melihat mereka membuat semangat berjuangmu meningkat. 'Kurasa aku juga harus _upgrade_ kemampuan, tekad dan semangat nih' batinmu mantab. Lalu kamu berdiri dan menyiapkan minuman dan handuk mereka, lalu pergi keluar

Karena angin berhembus, kamu menggigil kedinginan.

'fuuh! Dingin! Kuharap jaketku yang tebal itu cepat selesai di perbaiki, ng?' kamu merasa sedikit hangat, jersey seseorang.

"Kau nekat juga keluar dengan jaket tipis seperti itu"-Akashi

"Sei, terima kasih, apa yang pelatih bicarakan denganmu?"-Kamu

"hal biasa, 3 hari ini akan menjadi hari-hari terakhir latihan, setelah itu kegiatan akan diliburkan untuk persiapan kenaikan kelas dan upacara penutupan"-Akashi

"ooh.."-Kamu

**Trilililili** ***pip***

"Moshi-moshi?" katamu mengangkat telepon seseorang, kamu tak sempat lihat dari siapa tadi.

[Hachiiiiim! *sruut* moshi-moshi...ano na, (name), seperti yang kau dengar...*sruut* aku kena demam, 6 dari kami kena demam, dan kurasa mereka tertular karena aku...] suara di seberang benar-benar menunjukkan keparahannya. Itu Sawamura

"Uh...jadi, kalian tak bisa mengikuti final? Siapa saja?" tanyamu dengan dada yang sesak, bingung.

[Yah...*hachiim!* sruut* begitulah, yang sakit aku, Daisuke, Joe, Alfred, Jack dan Kanato. Maaf ya, ah! Kau bisa mengajak mereka untuk bergabung! Itu lho! Yang biasanya bersamamu! Yang rambutnya warna-warni!] katanya dengan semangat, caranya menyebutkan teman-temanmu itu membuatmu ingin tertawa, kalau bisa.

"Entahlah, mereka setuju atau tidak, aku akan menanyakannya, untuk sekarang, istirahatlah yang cukup dan semoga lekas sembuh...iya, aku baik-baik saja, iya-iya, tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir, daah *pip*" Setelah mengakhiri telepon itu, kamu menghela nafas berat.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Akashi

"Ada. Sei! kalian bisa membantuku?" jawabmu dan tanyamu sambil berhenti dan menatap mata si kapten. Akashi diam dan menatapmu balik, memintamu untuk meneruskan.

"Jadi begini, teman-temanku tak bisa datang ke final karena sakit, jadi... apa kalian mau menggantikan mereka?" tanyamu

"Kau yakin?" tanya Akashi menatapmu, mencari keraguan dalam sorot matamu.

"Aku yakin, karena aku percaya pada kalian, tergantung kalian mau apa tidak sih" tapi yang didapatkannya adalah sorot mata kepercayaan penuh.

"Finalnya diadakan di Sapporo, dan kemungkinan kita akan pergi selama seminggu..." kamu terdiam sebentar, memikirkan aktivitas mereka, keluarga mereka, kira-kira perasaan dan pikiran mereka...

'apa tadi terlalu banyak tuntutan ya? Sapporo itu di Hokkaido' tanyamu dalam hati.

"Tapi aku gak maksa kok" lanjutmu.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu" jawab Akashi

"Hah?" kamu terkejut. "Kau yakin?" tanyamu meyakinkan sekali lagi.

Akashi tersenyum "Tentu saja, aku yakin yang lain juga mau membantumu, kalau tak percaya, mau menanyakannya pada mereka?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke gym yang dipakai first string berlatih saat ini.

Kamu mengangguk pelan, sedikit tegang dan ragu-ragu.

.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Aku akan membantu (name)-cchi-ssu!" Kise menyetujui dengan semangat.

"Begitu juga aku! Tenang saja! Serahkan saja pada kami!" sahut Aomine.

"Sangat jarang (name)-san meminta bantuan, tentu saja aku akan membantumu" kata Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Soal rumah dan yang lainnya sih gampang! Toh habis ini kan liburan!" sahut Aomine lagi dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Heeh, boleh-boleh saja, asal makanannya enak..." setuju Murasakibara ternyata ada maunya.

"Dan kita di sana bisa sekalian jalan-jalan di taman Odari yang di musim dingin terkenal karena Snow Festival-nya-ssu!" ujar Kise riang.

"Bu-bukannya aku ingin menari bersamamu! Aku akan membantu temanku yang membutuhkan bantuan-nanodayo!" kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya

"Hyaa Midorin...dasar Tsundere..." cengir Momoi menggoda Midorima.

"Berisik-nanodayo!" balas Midorima dan pertengkaran tak berarti dimulai.

"(name)-chan! Aku akan ikut! Hitung-hitung bantuan kecil di belakang panggung~" kata Momoi tak mau kalah dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku benar kan?" tanya Akashi menepuk pundakmu.

Kamu tersenyum bahagia sambil memukul pelan lengannya "dasar kau itu, berhentilah bersikap seperti tau segalanya" katamu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak bersikap 'seperti', tapi aku 'memang' tau" balasnya dengan senyum penuh keyakinan.

Kamu menghadap mereka semua dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya dengan hormat.

"Terima kasih atas persetujuan kalian, mohon bantuannya ya!" katamu.

.

.

.

Tuberculosis

.

* * *

.

Jangan pukul Hayati di rawa-rawa kang!(?) maaf kalau pendek! Tapi emang lebih asyik dibeginikan sih!

Dan Reiya-san, maaf mengundur-undur terus, tapi lagu yang kamu request bakal beneran ada di chap depan kok m(_ _;)m

SHOUT OUT AND THANKS TO:

**Akashiro46**(i love you too~*hug*)**, Clairith54'Tina, momonpoi,Kurotori Rei, ShanNeko**

Terima kasih juga yang fav, follow, dan sider~ ^-^)/

bagi yang penasaran ama endingnya, terus baca aja ya, udah ku siapkan endingnya kok, yah, aku gak jamin bakal bagus bagi kalian, tapi bagiku udah lumayan habis aku gak bisa milih di antara mereka~ *guling guling*

RnR pelase~


	39. Chapter 40

Hem, setelah kompetisi ini mungkin aku akan langsung loncat ke kejuaraan nasional di musim panas.

Oh iya, katanya fanfic dilarang pake sudut pandang orang kedua ya? jadi aku mencoba merubahnya menjadi sudut pandang orang ketiga, jadi reader aku ubah (name) gitu, eh ya emang dari dulu gitu sih

Warningnya masukin semua

* * *

Chapter 38

Setelah itu, sehabis upacara penutupan semester, besoknya mereka langsung berangkat ke Sapporo menaiki bis sewaan. Suasana di perjalanan begitu bersahabat, ada yang saling memeriksa barang bawaan, ada yang menyanyi selama perjalanan, ada yang main kartu, ada yang nyemil terus, ada yang tidur cantik, ada yang atraksi, bahkan sesekali ada yang menari dalam bis.

"Nah! Siapa yang request lagi?!" tantang (name)

"Aku request lagunya Utada Hikaru yang Sakura Drop dong! Lagunya enak tuh!"

"Okee~ tapi, berani bayar berapa?" katanya sambil menengadahkan tangan

"Glekh! Jadi harus bayar?!"

"Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda"

"Ciee lagunya kok melow?"

"Suka-suka dong! Aku mau tidur cantik sambil ndengerin musik! Problem?"

"Minta digampar nih anak"*angkat sandal*

"udah udah stop"

Koi Wo Shite Owari Wo Tsuge  
Chikau Koto Wa Kore Ga Saigo No Heartbreak  
Sakura Sae Kaze No Naka De Yurete  
Yagate Hana Wo Sakasu Yo

Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK  
Sakura sae toki no naka de  
Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto  
Omoide to DABURU eizou  
Aki no DORAMA no saihousou

Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kuracchaun da  
Sore demo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi

Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK  
Sakura sae toki no naka de  
Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga surihetteku motto

Kata no chikara nuite  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki

Tomaranai mune no itami  
Koete motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori[2]  
Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho no GOOD DAY  
Sakura made kaze no naka de  
Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo

Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

**[Sakura Drop-Utada Hikaru]**

Sesampainya disana kalian langsung memasuki hotel yang telah disediakan panitia khusus untuk finalis.

"Hwaaa! Luasnya! Kereen!" teriak (name) sambil melempar tas ke sofa dan berlari ke jendela, melihat suasana kota Sapporo di malam hari yang terlihat seperti berlian dalam salju.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya bisa merasakan yang namanya hotel mewah!"

"Hyaaa~! Nyamannya~" ujar Anna sambil menghempaskan diri ke sofa panjang dan menggelayut merasakan covernya yang lembut.

"Benar-ssu!"

"Oi, kau kan model, pasti berkali-kali pernah merasakannya!" kata Aomine

"Suasananya yang beda-ssu! Aominecchi tidak akan mengerti!" balas Kise

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Ryouta" ujar Akashi sambil ikut melihat keindahan kota Sapporo dari jendela di sebelah (name).

(Name) melihatnya dan membayangkan pemuda itu yang berada di tengah berbagai macam kemewahan, dengan orang dewasa yang dingin dan memperlakukannya entah bagaimana dan menjadikan dia seperti ini. Kemewahan tanpa kehangatan sebuah 'pelukan'.

Tanpa sadar dia terus memandangi Akashi dan Akashi menyadarinya

"Ada apa (name)?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab (name) 'Nah, itu bukan urusan dan hakku untuk mengetahui ataupun mencampurinya' pikirnya

"Tetsuya, Ryouta, bisakah kalian tidak mendesak kami begini?" kata Akashi sambil sweatdrop

"Habis disini pemandangannya lebih indah Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko

"Benar-benar! Whoaaaa! _Kirei-ssu!_" kata Kise menyetujui dan mulai bertingkah heboh sendiri.

Setelah merapikan barang barang, kalian mencari tempat untuk berlatih, yang kebanyakan sudah di tempati tim lain.

"Dan begitulah pemirsa, pencarian untuk mencari eurofia masih terus berlanjut" kata Hideyoshi yang mengundang deathglare dari Arima

"Kau itu ngomong apaan sih?" kata Arima merasa terganggu dengan tingkah mantan kaptennya

"Hanya mendokumentasikan kegiatan kita disini, salah?" jawab Hideyoshi tak kalah ketus

"... terserahlah" jawab Arima

"Baru pertama kali aku ke hotel mewah seperti ini" kata (name) sambil melihat-lihat

"Kalau aku pertama kali ke hotel itu hotel cinta sih... bersama yayangku tentunya!" ucap Paula begitu riang tak lupa dengan aura pink yang menyembur keluar

Semua yang ada di sekitarnya mundur menjauhinya dengan pandangan 'jadi-kau-seperti-itu'

"(name)-chan sih tidak pernah berpikir ke arah percintaan! Rasanya indah sekali lho! Semalam saja tak cukup deh!"

"Diamlah Paula, kau mulai merubah rate fic ini"

"okay ._."

.

.

.

"AKHIRNYA DAPET JUGA! SINI NAK! PAPA CIUM KAMU! MUUUACH!" seru Suzuki sambil berlari dan mencium lantai.

"Uh... apa dia tak apa-apa (name)cchi?" tanya Kise setengah berbisik pada (name)

"Ah... sebetulnya aku juga meragukannya" jawabnya sweatdrop

"Setiap hotel pasti memiliki ruang bawah seperti basemen yang luas" ucap Akashi

"Kalau seperti itu kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?" tanya Arima

"Aku baru saja ingat" jawab Akashi

"... oh"

**Plok** "Yosh! Karena kita sudah dapat tempatnya, ayo dimulai saja latihannya!" kata (name) bersemangat

"Heeeh?! Sekarang?! Ayolah! Kita istirahat saja dulu!" kata Paula

"Istirahatlah sendiri, masa' kau masih belum mengerti juga?" kata Misaki

"Mari kita abaikan saja dia dan fokus ke hambatan kita saat ini" kata Arima

"Jangan dibilang hambatan, itu terdengar agak kejam" komentar Suzuhara

"Pertama, ajari mereka tarian kita, koreografi kita, dan apa saja yang sekiranya mereka butuhkan" kata (name) dan di balas kru-nya dengan tatapan 'ini-akan-lama'

"_Don't worry, they are fast-learner_" jawabmya dengan senyum meyakinkan.

_[intro]_

_[Kanye West - Verse 1]_  
I got a dirty mind  
I got filthy ways  
I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape),  
In your milky way (way)  
I'm a legend  
I'm irreverent  
I be reverend  
I'll be so faaaaa-ar up  
We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck  
Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut  
Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot

_[Katy Perry]_  
You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

_[Bridge]_  
You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light

_[Chorus:]_  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be your victim Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your laser  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light

_[Chorus:]_  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

_[Kanye West - Verse 2]_  
I know a bar out in Mars  
Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars  
Cop a prada space suit about the stars  
Getting stupid hah, straight up out the jars  
Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck  
Tell me what's next? Alien sex.  
Imma disrobe you Then, Imma probe you  
See I've abducted you  
So I'll tell you what to do  
I tell you what to do (what to do, what to do)

_[Katy Perry]_  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

**[E.T-Katy Perry feat Kanye West]**

Malam besoknya...

"Iya-iya, setelah itu kau bergerak sesukamu asal jangan menghancurkan kekompakan tim, itu aja sih intinya" kata Sabura

"Hee, begitu? Baiklah! Ayo kita lanjutkan sensei!" ujar Kise antusias dengan bling-bling di matanya

'Dipanggil sensei... tidak buruk juga' keluar aura bunga-bunga

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Kau ada di mana?! Aah, dia benar-benar berbakat jadi mata-mata" panggil Astad

"Aku ada disini" kata Kuroko di belakangnya

"HIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dari mulutnya keluar busa dan matanya putih semua

"Huwaaa! Astad pingsan! PANGGIL AMBULAN! AMBULAAAN!" Kazuki histeris.

"Huwooo! Astad! Tetaplah bersama kami!" Kazune panik

"Astaaad! Kumohon jangan mati! Hanya kamu satu-satunya yang normal diantara kita soalnyaaaaa!" teriak Suzuki kearah genteng.

"Ha-halo Rumah sakit?! Eh?! Sedot WC?!" Paula ikut-ikutan panik

"Salah sambungnya apa banget" komentar Misaki

"Heboh ya" komentar Suzuhara sweatdrop.

"Hahaha..." tawa Sabura garing

Tapi mengesampingkan pertunjukan stand up comedy harian para kru asli, para kisedai malah berlatih dengan sangat serius dengan pelatih mereka dan mengulang-ulang gerakannya secara periodik agar tubuh mereka ingat.

"W-O-W! Mereka benar-benar belajar dengan cepat! Saya tercengang!" komentar Hijikata

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk kagum, saat mereka sudah menemukan gerakan mereka... kau bisa membayangkannya" ujar Hideyoshi

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana aksi mereka di panggung nanti." Kata Arima

"... Cuma perasaanku atau mereka melihat kearah kita sambil menyeringai?" kata Aomine sambil menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga

"itu Cuma perasaanmu, kau sudah mengingat semua stepnya?" kata (name)

"Sudah" jawab Aomine

"Nah, selanjutnya lakukan bersamaku, tangkap kakiku lalu lempar aku ke udara, oke?" katanya lagi

"Oke, tapi... ini berbahaya, kau benar-benar serius melakukannya?" tanya Aomine yang tumben-tumbennya merasa tidak yakin

"Anggap saja ini sebagai andalan kita saat terdesak, aku tak akan melakukannya jika posisi kita aman" kata (name) sambil tersenyum

"Oh... kau mulai terdengar seperti ketua (name)" kata Aomine tersenyum mengejek

"Hei, aku memang ketua, tapi jangan panggil aku ketua, sudahlah! Siap ya! Keselamatanku ada di tanganmu lho!" katanya sambil berjalan menjauh

"Sudah! Jangan buat aku tambah gugup!" kata Aomine menenangkan diri.

Kamu ambil posisi, lalu berlari kearahnya, saat sudah dekat, Aomine menangkap satu kakimu, kamu naik, dan dia melemparmu ke udara, kamu salto 2 kali dan jatuh di pelukannya.

"Kau hebat Daiki" pujimu

"Kau juga" balasnya, lalu dia menurunkanmu dan kalian saling memberi senyuman dan melakukan _bro fist_.

**Krak**

'**DIA HARUS MATI DI TANGANKU!'** Batin orang kau-tau-siapa

"Step, step, stepteptep, lalu berputar, hentakan keras dan lempar, mengerti? Ulangi bersamaku" ujar Astad bersama Kuroko yang sempat buyar konsentrasinya. untungnya Astad bisa segera bangkit dari ku-pingsannya.

Electrix Robo bersama Midorima, Kise bersama Shean, Murasakibara bersama Sabura, Hijikata dengan Akashi. Latihan berjalan lancar, sekitar jam 10 malam kalian selesai dan beristirahat.

Babak final di bagi menjadi 4 tahap, dan yang bertarung ada 14 tim, di tiap tahap yang akan mundur ada 4 tim, dan di tahap akhir 2 tim akan bertarung menjadi yang terbaik dan mendapat tawaran pekerjaan dimana-mana.

Keesokan harinya...

Pembawa acara yang seksi berpakaian ala bengsawan eropa tapi kekurangan kain dan bahan di bagian bawah datang dengan tandu yang diangkat orang orang kekar botak yang berpakaian seperti gladiator.

Kazune dan Kazuki yang terpana menemplok wajah mereka sendiri dan melebarkan matanya dan menggumamkan kata 'WOW', dan pria-pria lainnya hanya bersiul dan tersenyum.

"_Good evening, all of you!_" sapa pembawa acara itu

*Whooooooo* teriakan dan kehebohan penonton menggema ke seluruh bangunan, bahkan acara itu juga mempunyai sponsor dari luar negeri, tak sedikit reporter dan kamera dari studio berita yang meliput acara itu

"Selamat datang di Break The World, di mana impian, harapan dan semangat meluap lewat gerakan mereka yang begitu fantastis." Dan kehebohan kembali terdengar

"Nah, mari kita mulai saja, semoga dewi keberuntungan mendampingi mereka, karena mereka akan membutuhkannya" kata si pembawa acara menandai dimulainya kompetisi itu.

Tak hanya kru dari Jepang tapi manca negara ikut meramaikan acara itu, contohnya:

I Am Me

Poreotics

Academy of Villians, dan sebagainya termasuk kalian, Red Moon

Tampak di bagian bawah layar televisi ada nama-nama kru dan negara asal mereka, setelah selesai, mereka menunggu keputusan juri untuk siapa yang maju ke tahap selanjutnya, mereka berharap-harap cemas, jantung berdegup kencang dan mereka begitu serius berdo'a dan memohon.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, si pembawa acara datang dengan surat elegan berwarna putih dengan segel layaknya segel kerajaan.

"Yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya adalah... The MOVE!" dan sebuah kru mengangkat tangannya ke udara sebagai wujud syukur dan tepuk tangan penonton meramaikan suasana yang sebelumnya tegang sekali.

"Quest Cr3w!" dan begitulah seterusnya hingga yang terakhir...

"Red Moon!" dan kalianpun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah saking tegangnya (name) dan beberapa teman-temannya sampai lupa caranya bernafas.

"(Name)cchi! Mukamu biru-ssu! Tarik nafas! Tarik nafas! Tarik yang banyak-ssu!" Kise histeris

"Huwaaa! Kalian! Bertahanlah!" yang lainnya tergopoh

.

.

.

"Hyaaaa~ lolos sampai sejauh iniiii~ mau latihan apa istirahat dulu?" tanya (name) sambil guling-guling di sofa dan memasang muka kucing.

"Istirahat dulu deh, nanti malam akan diadakan Snow Festivalnya! Oh iya, roll kameranya masih ada?"

"Ada lah, aku bawa banyak kok"

"Yosh! Kita akan berfoto-foto sepuasnya!"

"Bisa ice skating nggak?"

"Nggak tau, liat aja nanti"

"Hehe, jadi gak sabar"

"Snow Festival ya... pasti keren" ucap (name) sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

.

(name) meniupkan uap dari mulutnya dan uap itu dengan cepat naik keatas dan hilang sama-sekali.

"Fuuh! Dinginnya! Untung tamannya deket" kata Suzuhara sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Disini ramai juga ya" komentar Kuroko sambi melihat kesana-kemari

"Hei, jangan meleng, karena hawa keberadaanmu tipis, bakal susah kalau kau hilang!" Kata Aomine sambil menarik kerah jaket Kuroko. Kuroko melempar tatapan tajam dan Aomine pura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

Anna mendekat pada (name) dan berbisik "Psst, apa perasaanku saja atau semua orang memang melihat ke arah kita?" tanyanya.

Dia tersenyum miring dan sweatdrop "Kurasa aku tau alasannya" katanya sambil menunjuk sekumpulan ikemen yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua.

Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko dan Arima.

Yap, Akashi yang berjalan tegap layaknya bangsawan, surai merahnya yang berhembus lembut tertiup angin, wajah yang rupawan dan karismanya yang mempesona. Lalu Midorima, perawakan yang tinggi, kacamata yan terlihat cocok dengannya, surai hijaunya yang di sisir rapi, wajah yang terlihat serius dan dewasa sekaligus rupawan. Lalu Murasakibara, tinggi yang membuat kebanyakan orang berpikir kalau dia adalah orang dewasa, manik violet yang sewarna dengan rambutnya yang panjang. Lalu Aomine, pemuda tan yang dengan senyum kekanakannya membuat semua orang ikut tersenyum dan tanpa sadar terpesona, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis membuat wanita berfangirling. Lalu Kise, yah, kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskannya. Lalu Arima, dengan manik dan surai hitam kelam dan kacamata berganggang perak di wajahnya yang serius dan tampan, kulitnya putih dan tingginya tak kalah dengan kisedai. Kalau Kuroko, yah, kalau mereka bisa melihatnya mereka semua pasti jatuh bersimbah darah karena kadar keimutannya yang tinggi.

"hei, disana ada _amai sake_ tuh, bagaimana kalau kita beli untuk menghangatkan tubuh?" tunjuk Misaki ke sebuah kedai yang ramai pembeli.

Seketika mata mereka berbinar

"Ooh! Ide bagus!"

**Slruuup**

"Haaaa, enaknya..."

Setelah itu mereka melangkah lagi dan sampai di tempat festival...

"_It's... like another world..._" kata (name) sambil terperangah melihat Snow Festival tersebut

"_Yeah... very beautifull... like the city of diamond..._" Setuju Hideyoshi

"Wow! Kukira pemandangan seperti ini hanya ada di film!" seru Paula

"Lihat! Disana ada istana besar! Ke sana yuk!" ajak Kazuki antusias sambil menunjuk Sebuah istana yang terbuat dari es

"Ayo-ayo!" setuju Kazune dan mereka berjalan kesana

"SUUUGEEEEEE!" teriak Aomine, Kise, (name), Kazune, Kazuki, Suzuki, Anna dan Suzuhara bersamaan.

"I-i-i-ini semua terbuat dari es?! Di ukir dari es?!" (name) merasa lututnya lemas sekarang.

"Yah, sepertinya yang menangani adalah para profesional dan seniman yang hebat, karya mereka begitu halus" kata Akashi

"Benar, tapi mereka sepertinya ceroboh dalam beberapa titik-nanodayo" kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ooh... kau juga menyadarinya Shintarou? Tak kusangka" kata Akashi

"Hmph, jangan meremehkanku Akashi, tentu saja aku menyadarinya" balas Midorima

'_WHAT THE-'_ pikir kalian semua, orang normal manapun gak akan menyadari 'kecrobohan' para seniman profesional itu, TIDAK AKAN ADA ORANG NORMAL YANG SADAR 'kecerobohan' para seniman pro itu yang hampir mustahil terjadi, oke? Tidak akan ada yang sadar! Tapi mereka-!

'_Perfectionist_' pikir kalian selanjutnya.

Pemandangan di sana sangat indah, lampu yang dipasang mengelilingi patung-patung ukiran dari es, dengan berbagai bentuk dan keindahan yang terciptan dari tangan mahir para seniman. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sangat banyak dan menyunggingkan ekspresi kekaguman mereka sendiri, ditengah keramaian itu Tangan si gadis berada dalam dekapan tangan hangat seseorang.

"Jangan salah paham, akan merepotkan kalau kau tersesat-nanodayo" kata pemuda tinggi itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

Dan (name) hanya bisa tersenyum dan tanpa sadar wajahnya merona

'Sial, Apa-apaan sikap itu? Manis sekali' pikirnya

.

* * *

.

yang menari dalam bis itu Seperti di Step Up 2, bedanya yang di film itu dalam kereta dan disini dalam bis, itu aja :v

dan ruangan bawahnya seperti yang di Step Up All In (mereka keren sekali~ XD)

haha, jika kalian tanya apa pembawa acaranya aku ter'inspirasi' dari Step Up All In (Alexandra Brava) kalian benar :v

Terima kasih kepada!

**akashiro46, Aisyah283, momonpoi, kazuyaaa, Kurotori Rei(**hem, kapan-kapan ya requestnya)**,mawarbereum5, aktf-9096, ShanNeko, Layla YukarinX99**(deklarasi kah... entahlah, mungkin kapan-kapan :3)


	40. Chapter 41

Warningnya semua aja ya, karena saya bukan makhluk sempurna

karakter kurobas bukan milik saya

* * *

.

Kru Red Moon terus menang, sebuah hasil yang memuaskan dari latihan keras yang mereka lakukan setiap hari, dan mereka terus melaju ke babak selanjutnya.

Dan sampailah mereka pada final.

Malam sebelum final...

"Uh... ini apa-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Jangan bilang kalau ini bir" kata Misaki dengan penuh kecurigaan

"Ahahaha! Jangan bercanda! Ini adalah jus, aku tak akan membuat anak kecil seperti kalian mabuk sebelum waktunya!" tawa Hideyoshi

"Ooh..."

"Yosha, kita adakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan majunya kita ke babak Final! Campai!"

"CAMPAAAIII!" sorak mereka semua.

.

.

.

**Reader Pov**

[Dilaporkan bahwa tergeletak mayat dari sekelompok remaja di kamar hotel mereka di daerah Sapporo, dari keadaan ruangan, diduga bahwa mereka pesta dan mengalami keracunan. Saat ini kepolisian setempat menyita barang bukti-]**Pip**

Berita di tivi benar-benar menakutkan, persis sekali dengan keadaan kami saat ini...

... Seperti habis ada badai saja... eh tidak, memang barusan ada badai sih

Ruangan hotel kami berantakan, beberapa pingsan dengan muka yang sangat merah, dan beberapa lainnya benar-benar gila-tidak, mabuk.

"Uh... Hideyoshi-san, Hijikata-san, ini benar-benar jus?" tanyaku, yah aku sudah tau jawabannya sih, tapi untuk memastikan saja

"Ha? Iya! ini adalah jus, walaupun mengandung sedikit alkohol sih~" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar

"Hijikata-san, orang menyebutnya wine"

"Ahahahahahaha~! Begitu ya?!"

Aah, seharusnya aku mengetahui hanya dengan baunya saja

Aku membuka pintu kaca dan berjalan ke balkon, hari masih larut malam, mungkin jam 1?

Lalu Hideyoshi menyusul dan berdiri di sampingku

"Haaa~ menyenangkan sekali yaa~ aku jadi ngantuk nii~" katanya sambil menyesap minumannya

"Hahaha~ aku juga, tapi kau sebenarnya tidak mabuk sama sekali kan?"

**Bruuuush!**

"Uhuk uhuk!"

"Hahaha! Tebakanku benar!" tawaku penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tidak imut sama sekali" katanya sambil tersenyum miring

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya~"

'Aah... gugup sekali, sampai aku tidak bisa tidur', itulah yang tergambar di wajah Aniki-ku satu ini, dia berpura-pura untuk tidak tegang agar yang lain juga tenang tapi, semua orang, se santai apapun orang itu, pasti ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya khawatir kan?

"Jangan khawatir, kalau gagal kita hanya harus mencoba lagi, lagipula seseorang pernah berkata, 'Jika kau memiliki tujuan, kau harus memilih jalan memutar untuk menikmatinya karena saat itu kau pasti menemukan sesuatu yang leih berarti'bodohnya aku sempat melupakan hal itu" dan sekarang aku merasa sok bijak, aah, aku merasa aneh mengatakan hal ini.

"Hahaha! Apa itu? Kata-kata itu terlalu bijak untukmu! Ahahaha!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

"Hish! Diamlah! Aku juga jadi ngerasa aneh nih!" tawanya berhenti dan dia menarik tangannya dari kepalaku

"Tapi kata-katamu ada benarnya juga kalau dipikir-pikir lagi" katanya sambil melihat ke arah kota yang berkilauan

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata suara yang sangat ku kenal

"Tetsu? Kau masih bangun rupanya" dan mukamu masih merah, berarti kamu masih mabuk, udah tidur aja sana...

Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku, dia terus melangkah mendekati kami dan sekarang dia berhenti di depanku...

Iya-iya kamu lebih tinggi dan kenapa kamu terus menatapku, ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ya?

Lagipula... Tetsu terus menatapku dengan manik biru langitnya hingga beberapa saat kami berdua terus terdiam. Kemudian dia mengangkat kedua tengannya dan memelukku dengan erat...

He? Peluk?

"Tetsu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, (name)-san"

3

2

1

_WHAT THE HELL ARE THIS CUTIES JUST SAY?!_ Tidak-tidak, mungkin sebagai teman, tapi cara pernyataannya manis sekali, tapi dia itu anak yang polos, eh tapi dia juga orang normal yang pasti menyukai seseorang, tidak-tidak aku harus tetap tenang.

"Aku juga menyukaimu kok, kau kan temanku" huwah, seperti sok jaim saja aku barusan

Pelukannya semakin erat, dan aku melihat telinganya memerah, dia benar-benar tak tahan dengan alkohol rupanya, aku akan menghajar Hijikata dan Hideyoshi yang kabur barusan nanti

"Bu-bukan sebagai teman..."katanya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil

Shit, jantungku mulai dugem

"Tapi sebagai pria terhadap wanita..."

Sekarang aku merasa akal sehatku pergi menjelajah alam semesta dan jauh dari tubuhku yang membeku sekarang. Oh malaikat, tolong bawa aku sekarang, moe levelnya itu lho! *inner nosebleed* I-ini sangat tiba-tiba! Ka-kakeeeek! Aku tidak menyangka di umurku yang keempat belas tahun, pertama kalinya aku mendapat pernyataan cinta oleh seorang pemuda mabuk yang manis! Ini berkah apa bencana kek?! Jawab aku kek!

Etto... terus habis menyatakan perasaan biasanya hanya ada dua reaksi (membaca dari novel dan shoujo manga), penolakan atau pacaran, tapi aku tidak mau dua-duanyaaa! Dengan berkata 'kita berteman saja' itu juga terdengar lebih kejam dari pada menolak terang-terangan! Lah terus aku harus gimana hayo?!

"(name)-san tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, tapi ingatlah ini, aku akan selalu menunggumu" katanya sambil mencium dahi dan pipiku, lalu jatuh tertidur dan membuatku jatuh juga. Aku bersandar di dinding balkon, menatap yang lain yang masih tergeletak teler, lalu menunduk melihat surai biru mudanya.

Wajahku memanas, jantungku berdegup kencang, aku memeras bajunya yang jatuh ke pelukanku dan menutupi mukaku dengan tanganku satunya. Gawat...

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 10 siang, 5 jam sebelum final. Kami sedang akan mengadakan latihan terakhir sebelum tampil. Tapi suasana saat ini amat sangat tidak mendukung hal tersebut.

"Ke-kepalaku masih pening..."

"Badanku beraaat..."

"Aku mau muntah..."

"jangan muntah disini!"

"Ukh..."

"..." *dead*

"Ayolah! Mana semangat masa muda kalian?! Kalian seperti orang tua yang sudah bau tanah saja!"

"Semangat masa muda jidatmu! Kita begini gara-gara siapa?!" teriak Daiki

"Tutup mulutmu dasar bocah! Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih!" balas Hideyoshi

"Kau melanggar hukum karena membuat bocah seperti kami meminum minuman aneh sialan!" Daiki melipat lengan bajunya dan membunyikan buku-buku jarinya.

"Hahaha! Tak apa bukan? Melanggar batas sedikit? Apa kalian tidak merasa bangga telah meminumnya? Itu minuman mahal lho!" kata Hijikata merangkul pundak Hideyoshi

Muncul perempatan siku di kepala korban mereka "kedua kunyuk ini..."

*ckris* *ckris* "Kalian berdua harus menerima hukuman" dan gawatnya Sei Bad Mood dari tadi.

Sekarang mereka semua memasang wajah predator yang gak sabar pingin membantai habis mangsanya (Hideyoshi dan Hijikata).

Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling di lantai melihat amukan masa dan kedua buronan itu.

"(name)-san" aku menoleh ke sumber suara

"Ah, Tetsu, ada apa?" tanyaku, yah, dia mengatakannya saat mabuk, pasti dia sudah tak ingat lagi.

"Tentang ucapanku waktu itu, tolong pikirkan baik-baik" katanya dengan rona tipis di wajahnya yang tersenyum tipis

?!

Tawaku berhenti seketika dan aku berkedip beberapa kali (OwO;)

"Yosha! Karena semua sudah hidup kembali, ayo kita mulai latihannya!" dan teriakan bersemangat mereka menyadarkanku. Oke (name), kau harus terlihat tenang, ambil nafas

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Sekarang, ayo! Kita punya kompetisi yang harus dimenangkan!" kataku sengan senyum cerah, dia juga tersenyum dan mengangguk

[intro]

You know, I know how to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now! (whoah)  
Watchin', you're watchin' me, how go all out! (ouh-ouh)  
The club can't even handle me right now...  
Eh-yeah-ah-ah-ah... (3x)  
The club can't even handle me right now...  
Eh-yeah-ah-ah-ah... (3x)  
Ha-ha!  
Can't nothing handle me right now!  
I see you're too ghetto!  
Let's get 'em!

Hey!  
I own the light and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that scarface player  
Stunting go wild can't handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like moneys - all the girls just melt  
Want to many all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, Models, standing on chairs

Fall out 'cuz that's the business  
All out it's so ridiculous  
Zone out so much attention  
Scream out "I'm in the building!" (hey!)  
They watchin - I know this  
I'm rockin', I'm rolling  
I'm holding, I know it,  
You know it!

You know, I know how to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now! (whoah)  
Watchin', you're watchin' me, how go all out! (ouh-ouh)  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Eh-yeah-ah-ah-ah...(3x)  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Eh-yeah-ah-ah-ah...(3x)

Hey!  
Still feeling myself, I'm like outta control!  
Can't stop now! More shots lets go!  
Ten more rounds can I get a Kato?  
Paparazzi tryina make me pose!

Came to party 'till I came no more!  
Celebrate 'cuz that's all I know!  
Tip the groupies taking off their clothes  
Grand finale' like super bowl!  
Go hard! I run the show!  
That's right wild out got money to blow!  
More light, more ice, when I walk in the door!  
No hype! I do it big all over the Globe!  
Yeah! I said it!  
Go tell it! Confetti!  
Who's ready?  
I'm ready! - You're ready!  
Let's get it!

You know, I know how to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now! (whoah)  
Watchin', you're watchin' me, how go all out! (ouh-ouh)  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Eh-yeah-ah-ah-ah... (Put your hands up!) (3x)  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Eh-yeah-ah-ah-ah... (Put your hands up!) (3x)

You got me watchin' now (yeah!)  
Got my attention now (yeah!)  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
I am a ladies man  
Come be my lady and...  
We can ball, soo, ahhh!  
Bring ya body here, let me switch up the atmosphere!  
Take you up out of this club and in my new limo!  
Fly you all around the world,  
What you want, baby girl?  
Are you ready to go now?

You know, I know how to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now! (whoah)  
Watchin', you're watchin' me, how go all out! (ouh-ouh)  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Eh-yeah-ah-ah-ah... (Put your hands up!) (3x)  
The club can't even handle me right now (So put your hands up!)  
Eh-yeah-ah-ah-ah... (Put your hands up!) (3x)  
You know who shut 'em down!

**[Club can't handle me- David Guetta ft Florida]**

* * *

-BeingMySelf update a status

_Sungguh, Segala kerja keras pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan_

_Lah, malah jadi kultum_

_Pokoknya hari itu adalah hari yang sangat... kau tau? 'Madness all over the places' WE WON THE COMPETITION dan yang hebatnya adalah IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

_Whoohooo~ shout out for the Red Moon Crew! \\(^O^)/_

-BeingMySelf like this

-HimuroTatsuya like and comment

_That's so awesome (name)-chan! Congrats to you dancer princess! Cheers!(^_\\)/_

-TaigaTheTiger like and comment

_For REAL?! Wow that's so great! You're incredible (name)! *grin*_

-AlexandraGracia like and comment

_You did it little girl! I'm sooo proud of you! *kiss your cheeks* ^3^_

-IronHeart like and comment

_Selamat atas kemenangannya (name)! Kamu hebat sekali! Kapan-kapan kita merayakannya ya! :D_

-RedMoonCr3w19

_Yaaay~_

_That's all you can say?_

_Im sooo happy guys! Shout out for us!_

_Hey! Get the hell out for here!_

_We borrow Joe computer aaand we use the 'for all' acount, don't get confuse :v_

_Jangan pakai bahasa Inggris dong! Aku kan jadi gak ngerti! ==" udah lama gak memakai bahasa itu!_

_Ah benar juga, kalau begitu TEPUK TANGAN UNTUK KITA SEMUA DAN GENERATION OF MIRACLES! Tanpa bantuan mereka kita tak akan bisa memenangkan ini!_

_Yeah! Mereka benar-benar luar biasa!_

_Udah ganteng, multi talenta lagi~_

_^Suzuhara, berfangirlingan lah di tempat lain_

_^Arima is MEANIEEEE! =3="_

_Yo Guys, stop it okay don't pick a fight in MY ROOM!_

_Hey! Komen kita udah kepanjangan nih!_

_Ah, kalau begitu kata-kata terakhir!_

_OTSUKARESAMA DESHITA!_

_And_

_SEE YA! _

_(until next competition we mean, ahaha!)_

_._

* * *

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasanya kulewati untuk ke sekolah, angin sepoi berhembus memetik sakura dari batangnya saat aku mendongak menatap langit dan tersenyum.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan membentuk karpet berwarna pink di segala tempat, langit biru yang cerah begitu kontras dengan partikel pink di udara, waktu begitu cepat berlalu, dan sekarang kami sudah kelas tiga,

"Tak terasa kita sudah kelas tiga-ssu!"

"Heeh, kurasa tak ada bedanya, lagi-lagi ketemu kalian"

"Daiki"

"Maaf"

"Kuharap tak ada hal yang merepotkan di tahun ini-nanodayo"

"Midorima-kun, keningmu berkerut"

"_Maji ka yo?!_"

"Hee, bukanya dari dulu kening Mido-chin selalu berkerut?"

"Apa masalahmu-nanodayo?!"

"Heeeiii~ teman-teman!"

"Ah! (name)-cchii~ seperti biasa kamu manis sekali-ssu!"

"Jangan mencoba merayuku Ryouta, itu tidak akan mempan"

"_Hidoii!_"

"Ada apa (name)?"

"Kalian sudah lihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas nggak?!"

"Belum, memang ada apa (name)-san?"

"Kita Sekelas lho! Mohon bantuannya untuk setahun ini ya!" XD

(O_O;)

"HEEEEEEE?!"

nah, di tahun terakhir SMP kami, apa yang akan terjadi?

* * *

.

Yah aku tau ini agak absurd tapi, aku dapat 2 usulan tentang menyatakan perasaan dan aku menyukainya! Sebenarnya penggambaran suasananya salah satu dari 2 itu juga yang mendetailkan (dia sesuatu banget :v), jadi aku tinggal menghubung-hubungkannya saja :p

Jadi! Request lagu ku tutup, tapi yang udah request tetep ku muat kok kalau gak ada yang kelewat :p dan request romantic scene masih di buka! Spit it out! I will wait! ^_^/

Thank you for

**Yuurei-kun**(Bukan dari TG! Yang dari sana terlalu ke om-om an(?)=3=),

**Aisyah283**(Terima kasih dukungannya sayang~ #Ditabok),

**momonpoi**(Hehe, unyu kayak yang buat yah? #Dilempar),

**HikarinRin23**(ohh, semangat belajarnya ya, kapan-kapan kalau ada ruang ku muat deh~ makasih!)

**Akashiro46**(oh ya pasti lah, dan kemenangan itu...ah jangan, entar sup oliver(?) :3)

**Anonim-san13**(hem, lagunya bagus juga, add terus si playlist nih XD oke, ruquestnya di tampung dulu ya~)

**Uzumaki himeka**(uzumaki-san, tentang efek suara pas sedang berlatih itu bisa kamu abaikan saja kok :v makasih sarannya~ di wordnya udah di kasih garis dan aku lupa ngasih lagi di akun ffnya :p, peluk sayang jugaa~)

**Kazuyaaa**(iya bener mereka teliti amat padahal gak punya hawk eye atau eagle eye :v /woi)

**ShanNeko**(Ciee yang suka Frozen~ :3)

**Kuroi uso**(ANE MASUK CERITA?! OwO yah, kapan-kapan aja kali ya, rasanya mood humor ane lagi turun gunung(?) XD)


	41. Chapter 42

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY(?) YANG KEEMPAT PULUH SAYANG! #MulaiKonslet hahaha sampai juga di chap 40, tak terasaaa udah mau habis(?) aja seri ini,

Yosh maaf telat update, aku sedang di luar kota beberapa hari, jadi tidak bisa internetan, Enjoy!

* * *

Warning: OOC, Typo, dan lain-lain

Discaimer : karakter kurobas bukan punya author cuma ceritanya

.

* * *

Chapter 40

Hari ini seperti hari biasa yang cerah di musim semi aku berangkat ke sekolah, bunga sakura masih bermekaran di jalan-jalan, suasana seperti ini membuatku ingin bersantai terus.

Apa seseorang di luar sana tau bagaimana rasanya duduk di sekitar pemuda pelangi yang tampan dan mempesona yang kalau bersatu(?) berisiknya bagai 50 orang?

Galau kan?

Yah itulah yang kurasakan, entah aku harus merutuki nasibku karena tidak bisa mendengarkan pelajaran dengan baik atau aku harus bersyukur berada di dekat para idola sekolah ini.

"Pagi (name)-cchi! Ayo ke Gym bareng-ssu!" dan gawatnya selama seminggu ini aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang di omongkan para orang dewasa di depan kelas itu SAMA SEKALI, hebat kan?

Aku jadi mencemaskan masa depanku di kelas tiga ini. Aah, andai aku bisa meminjam otaknya Sei atau Shin, enggak, andai mereka bisa menyumbangkannya padaku, setengah-setengah juga boleh kok (kredit maksudnya :v)

"Sialan kau Kise! Jangan menggendong (name) dengan cara begitu! Dia bukan barang yang bisa kau gendong seenak jidatmu!" Teriak Daiki sambil mengejar Ryouta yang menggendongku.

"Woi! Jangan lari-lari di lorong pagi-pagi! Turunkan aku!" kataku meronta sambil mendorong wajahnya jauh-jauh.

"Aduh! (name)-cchi! Jangan meronta begitu-ssu! Nanti-" #**Dugh! Bruuugh!** (kesandung dan tersungkur) "Ja-jadi jatuh-ssu..."

Makhluk kuning ini... dia gak pernah merasakan kemarahan ayam jago dari timur(?) rupanya.

"__YOU ASSHOLE! ___DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE MEANING OF 'CONTROL YOUR SELF'?! __IT HURTS DAMMIT!"_

"_(name), the words"_ kata suara yang amat sangat ku kenal di belakangku, Akashi Seijuurou, panggilannya Sei (Cuma aku yang manggil begitu sih)

"_Sorry_, _ohayou_ Sei, tumben, biasanya kau sudah ada di sana lebih dulu" sapaku

"_Ohayou_, hari ini aku sedikit kesiangan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya

"Sakit sih, tapi tidak apa-apa" jawabku

"Begitu? Syukurlah, sekarang ayo ke Gym" katanya sambil berlalu seperti tak menggubris makhluk hidup satunya. Ryouta maksudku

"Hueee... jangan marah (name)-cchi! Meskipun aku tak tau apa yang kau katakan tapi kelihatannya kau marah sekali-ssu... maaf! Sakit ya? Mau ku gendong ke UKS?" tawarnya dengan air mata buaya, yah, dari ekspresinya aku tau dia menyesal tapi aku sudah terlanjur trauma di gendong olehnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" kataku sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke Gym untuk melihat latihan pagi anggota klub basket.

.

.

.

Setelah itu bagai disambar petir aku mendadak telmi

"Maaf bu, bisa katakan sekali lagi hari ini kita akan apa?" tanyaku pada guru mata pelajaran seni, sekarang gurunya adalah seorang wanita yang...

Err...bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya?

Dia itu seperti memancarkan aura wanita di zaman victoria, dengan kata lain jadul banget dan pridenya tinggi, dan aku tidak suka orang macam seperti itu, seperti orang yang berada di zaman yang salah, kan kasihan :v

Aku menatap guru itu diikuti dengan teman sekelas yang lain, sepertinya mereka punya pikiran yang sama.

"Makanya, telinga tuh dibuka lebar-lebar, hari ini kita akan praktek tarian Salsa"

Salsa?! Helloow?! Memangnya kita hidup di jaman apa?! memangnya ada materi seperti ini di pelajaran sekolah?! Atau memang di sekolah ini aja?! Yang namanya elit juga ada batasnya oi! Ukh... andai dia bukan guru... aku akan...

Meskipun aku bisa tarian itu, tapi rasanya aku tak ada niat sama sekali.

Salsa adalah tarian yang berasal dari Cuba yang normalnya ditarikan berdua, kurasa semua orang tau karena ini adalah salah-satu tarian yang mendunia. Biasanya tarian ini diiringi dengan musik salsa meskipun kebanyakan orang menampilkan/menarikannya dengan musik Amerika Latin. Salsa biasanya di tarikan solo atau berpasangan_, _tapi tarian ini bisa didasarkan Line Dance dimana partner tidak dibutuhkan. Dulunya tarian ini sangat populer seantero Amerika Latin tapi seiring waktu menyebar ke Amerika Utara, Eropa, Australia, Asia dan Timur Tengah.

Setelah itu kami disuruh mencari pasangan, Sei dengan guru itu, err...pasangan yang pantas untuk orang yang mahir? Begitulah. Sedangkan aku dengan Daiki, dan yang paling heboh adalah Ryouta, terang saja dia jadi barang rebutan.

Baru setengah jam kakiku sudah bengkak dan sekarang sedang di kompres oleh pasanganku yang nggemesin, rasanya pingin kucakar ini orang. Biasanya di film-film kalau dansa kan... ah lupakan

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendingan?" tanyanya

"Yah, lumayan, seharusnya kalau memang tidak bisa ya bilang tidak bisa, jadi kau bisa berpasangan dengan _sensei_, kan kasihan akunya" kataku sambil meratapi kakiku yang malang.

"Mending dilindas kereta daripada berpasangan dengan wanita seperti itu" katanya sambil memasang wajah keras kepalanya

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan dirimu ketimbang gadis manis pasanganmu ini?!" protesku agak narsis

"Soalnya kalau menggendong lebih ringan kamu, kamu tidak bisa jalan dengan kaki seperti ini kan?" ah, anak ini minta kuapakan ya... di sate? Di rebus? Digoreng? Di panggang? Di oven? Ah saya mulai lelah, saya sudah gak kuat tolong! *kibas2 bendera putih di cctv*

"Lha terus kalau ke toilet gimana?" tanyaku bermaksud untuk menjahilinya

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap menggendongmu ke sana!" ***BUGH!**

"Jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Maaf" katanya sambil mengelus benjolnya

**BRAK!**

"(name)-cchi! Kau tidak apa-apa-ssu?!" Ryouta melesak masuk disusul yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! terus gimana ini aku jalannya?! Pokoknya kau harus menggendongku sampai ke apartemenku!" kakiku nyut-nyutaaannn~ aah, sakit sekali~

"Baik, baik _hime-sama_, aku akan menuruti perintahmu" balas Daiki malas

"Dan traktir aku cokelat D*lfi dan Cadb*rry ya!"

"APA?!"

"Mine-chin, belikan aku juga yaa~" Atushi juga ikut-ikutan, aku bisa melihat sinar memohon puppy eyesnya

"Enak saja kau pikir cokelat itu murah hah?!"

"Lebih murah mana dibanding majalahmu-nanodayo?" Shin menghela nafas singkat dan menaikkan kacamatanya

"Aomine-kun, jadilah lelaki sejati dan minta maaflah yang benar apalagi pada seorang wanita" Aah Tetsu, seperti biasa kau gentleman sekali *unjuk jempol*

*ckris* *ckris* "Daiki, turuti permintaannya atau majalahmu aku sita" kurasa semua orang tau siapa yang mengatakannya bahkan tanpa unjuk merek (eh)

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan! Baik! Aku akan membelikan kalian berdua!"

"Seharusnya dari tadi kau bilang begitu!" Hari-hari kami lewati dengan candaan seperti biasa, menyenangkan sekali.

Aku memegang sebuah kartu kecil di sakuku, lalu aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan erat. Di balik tawaku, ada perasaan yang menyesakkan meluas di dadaku.

Kuharap kami bisa tetap seperti ini, terus seperti ini.

.

.

.

Musim Panas, di Gym SMP Teiko

Kejuaraan Nasional sebentar lagi akan di adakan, dan aku, sebagai manajer mereka yang imut-unyu-manis-dan mempesona *Author muntah*, harus menyiapkan perlengkapan dan mencatat latihan hari ini seperti biasa.

Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Bukan aku yang-ah sudahlah

Hari ini panas sekali, dan aku paling benci kepanasan dan kelaparan seperti saat ini. Tadi saat istirahat aku tidak sempat makan karena dapat hukuman dari guru akuntansi tercinta. Entah kenapa sekolah ini juga punya mata pelajaran akuntansi menggantikan tata boga di kelas 1 dan 2.

Dan pikiranku mulai mengambang karena efek panas juga.

(Author : iya nak(?), saya tau perasaanmu *puk-pukin reader*)

Aku menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang biasanya paling ketara.

"Daiki mana?" tanyaku

"Tadi dia dicegat guru saat akan kesini, hukuman karena tertidur saat pelajaran guru tersebut berlangsung, jadi dia diomeli sekarang." Jawab Tetsu yang dari tadi berdiri di sampingku

"Tetete-Tetsu-kun?!" Satsuki teriak kaget dan di pipinya ada blushu-blushu yang sangat kelihatan.

"_Doumo Momoi-san_"

Untung Cuma di omeli tuh anak, coba kalau aku, besok bakalan disuruh berdiri di depan kelas sambil berdiri satu kaki dan menjewer kuping atau jongkok sambil mengangkat tangan selama jam pelajaran.

...

Kok rasanya ngenes yah? Habis aku selalu dapat guru yang berjenis begitu sih mau gimana lagi

"(name), bisa ambilkan foto kopian untuk tim baket di tasku?" pinta Sei

"Oke" jawabku sambil berjalan ke tasnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya demi mencari kitab-maksudku fotokopian katanya.

Huwah, barang-barang di tasnya rapih sekali, aku aja kalah. Tapi berantakan gara-gara aku obrak-abrik barusan sih, maaf Sei, aku mah gini orangnya :v

"nih"

"Terima kasih" katanya sambil senyum ke arahku, lalu dia menoleh ke yang lain "baiklah semuanya berkumpul!"

Lalu tak lama setelah itu mereka berkumpul dan membentuk barisan yang rapih sekali, seperti sudah terlatih gitu (kayak ngomongin anjing ya -_-)

"Mengenai pertandingan nasional yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan..."

Dan seterusnya...

.

.

.

Hari ini aku membolos di mata pelajaran BK dan duduk santai di perpustakaan sekolah, damai sekali... tak akan ada yang mengira aku ada disini

Untuk menghabiskan waktu akau menyandarkan diri dan menyumbat telingaku dengan earphone dan sebuah lagu yang menurutku manis sekali Mengalun dan aku bersenandung kecil

[intro]

ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii?  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
o-shaberi ni tsukiatte

dou shiyou ka? nani shiyou ka  
etto...GEEMU de mo suru?  
shiritori shiyo  
shirito"ri"..."ri"N.  
gomen ne, tsuzukanai ne...

onaka sukanai? nanika tabetai?  
eeto, atashi...mizu de ii ya

kimi MONITA kara me o hanashita  
suki ni hisshi ni SHIMYUREETO  
sore na no ni BAKA mitsumeraretara  
nodo ga kawaite koe denai

puhaa...dou shiyou ano ne, jitsu wa ne...  
DAME da, yappari kowai no

kimochi tsutaetai yo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushite kurushii no

ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii?  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
o-shaberi ni tsukiatte

dou shiyou ka? nani shiyou ka  
etto...sore ja JANKEN shiyo  
jankenPON aiko desho  
gomen ne, tsumaranai ne

onaka sukanai? nanika tabetai?  
eeto, atashi...mizu de ii ya

ano ne, tokoro de, toutotsu da kedo  
okashii tte omottara gomen  
bikkuri suru ka mo shirenai no  
demo ne, kiite hoshii, eeto...

puhaa...dou shiyou ano ne, jitsu wa ne...  
DAME da, yappari kowai no

kimochi tsutaetai yo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushite kurushii no

ano ne, jitsu wa,

(aku hanya bergumam dan tersenyum sendiri mendengar lirik selanjutnya)

ata atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano  
ano ne, anata ga, aa,  
atashi, gomen, matte...ata atashi  
ata, atashi, ano, ano ne,  
anata ga, su...

ano ne, jitsu wa %*#, atashi, ata  
atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,  
anata ga, aa...  
atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne  
eeto, atashi...  
anata no koto ga...!

ano ne atashi anata no koto  
ano ne atashi anata no koto  
atashi wa anata ga...

su, su, su su, su su, su...su ,su su su su, su, su, su, su,  
suu, haa...gomen, wasurete..  
matte!

su, su, su su, su su su su, su su su su, su...su...su...su  
su, su, su su, su su, su...su  
suki, daaisuki!

**[Suki daisuki-Kagamine rin]**

Lalu sekelebat aku mengingat pernyataan Tetsu malam itu yang sangat tiba-tiba, wajahku memanas, yang mirip hanya tiba-tiba-nya saja sih, tapi tentang berbelit-belitnya kurasa lebih ke image Shin yang malu-malu mau ya... *bayangin* haha kayak dia bakal bilang gitu, gak mungkin

"AAAAH! _SH*T!_"

"Kenapa kau guling-guling dan teriak-teriak begitu-nanodayo? Dan jangan berisik, ini perpustakaan"

"Tadi ada pesawat lewat dan aku dikasih uang dollar sekoper!" jawabku ngawur karena aku tak mungkin bilang 'Aku ditembak Tetsu!' kan?

"Jawabanmu itu lho! *sigh* kau tidak kelihatan di kelas, dan ternyata kau ada disini, bukan berarti aku mencarimu-nanodayo" katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun semilipun.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu selagi disini kenapa kau tidak duduk dulu?" tawarku menunjuk kursi di depanku

Lalu Shin tersenyum simpel, heh? Dia? Senyum? Salah makan apa dia?

"Ada sesuatu?" tanyaku heran

"Tidak ada-nanodayo" katanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depanku, lalu aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menyandarkan diri lagi dan menutup mata

**Author POV**

(A/N: ternyata memang aneh kalau aku menyebut (name) dengan (name) soalnya tokoh (name) kan reader, jadi aku akan kembali ke asal dengan menyebut kamu, kalau emang gak boleh ya udahlah, mau bagaimana lagi -,-)

Angin yang berhembus masuk melalui jendela perpustakaan meniup helai rambut kalian berdua. Midorima memangku dagunya dengan satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang buku yang sedang terbuka.

Tapi perhatiannya tidak berada pada buku itu.

Dia terus menatapmu, mengansumsikan bahwa kamu sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Kenapa kamu bisa terlihat indah di mataku (name)?" gumamnya seolah agar hanya dia yang bisa dengar. dan kamu yang mendengarnya seakan ingin melompat keluar dan berteriak "MAMAAA! TEMENKU YANG TSUNDERE LAGI NGGOMBAL MA! AKU HARUS GIMANA MA?"

"Padahal kau itu tomboy, urakan, berisik dan kasar, seperti 11-12 dengan Aomine, sangat jauh bertentangan dengan perempuan idealku yang dewasa dan tenang-nanodayo..." katanya lagi. Lalu rasanya kamu seperti di jatuhin dari pesawat dan terjun ke samudera Atlantik.

Ada jeda sebentar

"tapi aku suka melihatmu tersenyum, matamu yang penuh dengan cahaya harapan dan senyummu yang penuh keyakinan itu, yang setiap kali aku melihatnya membuat jantungku berdebar" ternyata Midorima sedang gombal mode on #baruSadar, langka sekali *pegang handycam*

"Dadaku sesak saat kau bersama pria lain, melihatmu menangis aku seakan menjadi lelaki yang paling tidak berguna, melihatmu tersenyum membuatku seakan tak membutuhkan apapun lagi, bersamamu aku merasa nyaman..." gumamnya lagi

"(name)... beritahu aku, perasaan apa ini?"

**Tap tap tap**

"Shintarou, rupanya kau ada disini, ah, (name) juga... (name) aku tau kalau kau tak tidur, bisa kau buka matamu? Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang dan latihan." Kata Akashi sambil mengetuk meja di hadapanmu dengan telunjuknya.

Midorima merona hebat dan mau tak mau kamu juga ikut-ikutan blushing setelah membuka mata dan menegakkan badan.

"A-Aku ke toilet dulu-nanodayo, kalian duluanlah" kata Midorima sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kalian sambil menutupi mukanya dengan satu tangan.

"... Apa yang terjadi saat aku tak ada?" tanya Akashi.

"hanya tanya jawab yang tanpa sadar menjurus pada hal-hal absurd" jawabmu sambil senyum miring dan sweatdrop lalu ikut berdiri "Ayo" katamu.

.

"(name)-cchiiiii! Tadi kemana saja-ssu?! Bolos pelajaran gak ngajak-ngajak!" kurasa kita semua tau siapa yang cukup lekong untuk bicara seperti itu :v

"hora (name)-chan! Bolos pelajaran itu tak baik lho! Dasar gadis nakal!" kata Momoi sambil menyentil dahimu.

"heh, kau benar-benar gadis anti mainstream, bolos pelajaran, tadi ada guru yang patroli ke kelas dan kau malah tak ada" kata Aomine menyeringai seakan mengatakan 'Rasain!'

"Ah... begitu ya?"

"Whoa! Reaksi (name)-cchi biasa sekali-ssu! Kereeen!" ah Kise kenapa kau kekanakan sekali? dasar bocah kelebihan protein

(Ki: kan Authorcchi yang buat jadi gitu-ssu!. Au: ah iya ding, ane lupa)

"(name)-chin, membolos itu tak baik..." Murasakibara menasehati

"Sama tak baiknya dengan makan di kelas..." katamu meniru gaya bicaranya

"Tapi mending dari pada membolos..."-Murasakibara mengerutkan dahinya

"Lebih mending dari pada mengganggu ketenangan kelas dengan suara kunyahan dan sebagainya..."-Balasmu sengit

Dan kalian saling adu death glare.

"Sudahlah, yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu, yang penting jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, baik untuk (name)-san maupun Murasakibara-kun" lerai Kuroko

"Kyaaaa~ Tetsu-kun dewasa sekali~" Momoi Fangirlingan dan mau memeluk Kuroko.

Akashi palmface dan geleng geleng kepala

Murasakibara dan kamu mendecih dan saling membuang muka

Aomine ketawa terbahak-bahak

Kuroko menghindari Momoi

Midorima masih cuci muka di toilet

Dan Kise sweatdrop

.

.

.

TBC dengan tidak elitnya Muhahahaha

* * *

Ane pernah baca di fesbuk "naruto ep di pendekin karena adegan bela dirinya dan GGS di perpanjang karena adegan mesranya, terus kalo ada penjahat, penjahatnya di gombalin gitu?" dan itu menusuk saya pemirsa, padahal saya sendiri bukan orang yang romantis dan tidak suka yang drama cengeng dan mendramatisir ecek-ecek kayak gitu...(mohon setelah ini jangan di gorok ya sayanya, saya cuman curhat kok) tapi saya malah membuat cerita romance yang...*krik*

Terus untuk cerita, kusadari banyak acara skip dan narasi ver author yang bikin hati reader panas, semoga reader tidak bingung dan mulai chap depan aku akan mencoba untuk kembali ke Reader POV lagi, dan jika mampu sampai fic ini berakhir selalu Reader POV dan mungkin humornya berkurang? *wink*

pokoknya tolong maafkan untuk chap ini di narasi ver author typo ataupun human error lainnya #Nunduk

Oh iya request scene romancenya rincikan ya! mau sekalian confess kisedai juga boleh kok

Sekian :3

TERIMA KASIH PADA KALIAN PEMBACA SETIAKU TERCINTAH MUMUAH! (Capslocknya mas)

**akashiro46**

**HikarinRin23**

**tsuki no Scarlett**

**Layla YukarinX99**

**Kazuyaaa**

**ShanNeko**

**Aisyah283**

**uzumaki himeka**

**Kurotori Rei**

**momonpoi**

*terharu* ukh... aku sayang kalian ^3^/ #DisambitSandal

jangan lupa review ya! i love you! (entah kenapa aku agak stres hari ini :v)


	42. Chapter 43

maafkan keterlambatan ini! alasan? err... tugas banyak dan aku bahkan tak tahu harus memulai darimana!

* * *

Chapter 41

Hari ini ini ada pertandingan melawan sekolah lain yang di gabung dengan second string...

Baik diantara kami maupun di lapangan,(kurasa semua orang tau apa maksudku :v) Daiki memang mencolok, tapi...

Kemampuannya sudah meningkat terlalu jauh, sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai bangkit, aku kagum sih kagum, tapi... rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

**[132-48]**

Perbedaan angka yang kejam sekali, seperti biasa. Setelah shoot terakhir pertandinganpun selesai, kulihat senyumnya yang kekanakan itu memudar saat melihat lawannya yang hancur secara mental.

Aah, aku cemas pada ganguro satu ini.

.

.

.

"Aah! Jadi kalian disini! Ayo beli es krim bersama-ssu!" Kata Ryouta sambil menghampiri kami, dibelakangnya ada Shin dan Atsushi. "Kau mau ikut Momoi-cchi?"

"Ah... aku harus menyerahkan ini pada Akashi-kun, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut..." tolak Satsuki

"Akhir-akhir ini Aka-chin sering meminta Sat-chin mengumpulkan data ya..." kata Atsushi

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu-nanodayo" kata Shin

"hehe, Sepertinya aku cocok melakukan yang beginian! Nah (name)-chan! Gantikan aku ya! Bye-bye~" kata Satsuki lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan kami

"Oh, Oke... hati-hati Satsuki, jangan lupa bawa semprotan ladanya ya! Ingat juga gerakan yang kuajarkan padamu!" kataku mewanti-wanti

"Hahaha, apa sih yang kau katakan? Iya aku membawanya kok.. daah" kata Satsuki sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

Dan kami pun balik badan dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Semprotan lada-_tte_, apa maksudnya (name)-cchi?"-Ryouta

"Kau pasti tau apa maksudnya Ryouta" jawabku

"Yah tak ada salahnya berhati-hati-nanodayo, apa lagi sekolah sudah sepi dan hanya ada mereka di sana..." kata Shin

"_Yoku shitteiru wa ne_"(kau tau dengan baik ya) kataku

"Dia habis membaca novel romansa" kata Tetsu

"Ooh, pantas" kata kami bebarengan dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan sendiri

"Urusai-nanodayo!" teriak Shin _dere-dere_

.

.

.

"Selamat telah memenangkan babak penyisihan!" teriak Satsuki bersemangat, tapi yang diselamati biasa dan diam saja "Lho kalian tidak senang?"

"Untuk apa... ini kan sudah biasa..." jawab Atsushi, ah orang-orang ini

"Meskipun kalian sudah biasa menang, merayakan dan mensyukurinya tetap perlu di lakukan, biar muka-muka kusut kayak Daiki itu tidak muncul-" . "APA MAKSUDMU?!" kata-kataku terpotong tapi aku mengacuhkannya. " Dan muka ceria seperti Tetsu terus muncul... senyum itu sehat lho" kataku sok bijak

"Kurokocchi ceria terus ya..." kata Ryouta dan untungnya aku sudah dapat wajah ceria Tetsu yang sangat jarang itu *mendengus puas*. Foto maksudnya.

"Yah, dia jarang keluar di pertandingan resmi" jawab Daiki "tapi... mensyukuri atau tidak yang penting kita menang kan? Tanpa melakukannya kita juga bakal menang terus"

"Bersyukurlah selagi kalian bisa merasakannya, kalah itu pahit sekali lho, apa lagi di bidang sangat kalian cintai" kataku

Keheningan sejenak dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan elusan kepala yang cukup kasar.

"Aduh, aduduh, hentikan! Sakit! Atsushi!" rintihku sambil memegangi tangannya, mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya

"maaf ya (name)-chin... kami senang kami menang kok... mau kubelikan camilan tidak?" tawar Atsushi

"Eh?! Boleh?!" kataku antusias.

"Ayoo~" kata kami berdua ceria dan meninggalkan mereka yang lagi bengong, mungkin berpikir.

Sepeninggal kami berdua mereka min Murasakibara plus Momoi angkat bicara aku dapat sayup-sayup mendengar suara mereka

"Kata-katanya ada benarnya juga-nanodayo" kata Shin menyetujui

"(name)-chan pasti tak ingin kita mengalami hal yang sama..." kata Satsuki.

"Aku setuju dengan (name), jujur saja, aku melihat dengan jelas turunnya motivasi dalam dirimu Daiki, jika skorer tim tidak menunjukkan semangatnya, moral tim bisa terpengaruh." Terdengar suara Sei

"Baiklah, aku hanya perlu mencetak angka kan?" dan yang terakhir suara Daiki.

Dan Sisanya hanya diam saja. Eeh, aku menghancurkan suasananya ya? Jadi serius gitu, tapi aku punya firasat jika kubiarkan dan kudiamkan terus, keadaan akan menjadi semakin buruk..

.

.

"Semakin aku berusaha basket semakin membosankan. Lagipula basket hanyalah permainan, mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti bermain serius..." kata Daiki di perjalanan pulang kami, aku dan Tetsu hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain.

"Tidak boleh" kata Tetsu sambil memasukkan esnya dalam baju Daiki lewat kerah

"GWAAAAH! A-apa?! es?!" teriak Daiki

Lalu dia sibuk mengeluarkannya jadi dia terlihat kayak ulat yang menggeliat-liat, ulat eksotis lagi menggeliat-liat, hihihi

"Bermain dengan serius adalah satu-satunya caraku untuk mengimbangi kalian-" kata-kata serius Tetsu terputus.

"T-tunggu sebentar! Lengket! Punggungku lengket!" **pft!**

"... jujur saja aku tak memahami perasaanmu, tapi, seberapa besar jarak kekuatan diantara kita, jika aku jadi lawanmu-"

"Oi Tetsu _teme_! Punggungku jadi lengket nih!" **burp!**

"... Aku tak akan membiarkanmu meremehkanku dengan bermain secara setengah-setengah-"

"Woi! Kau dengar kan?! Punggungku jadi lengket! Terus gimana ini?!" **buh!**

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" aku tertawa sambil memegangi perut dan memukul ganggang tangga penyebrangan.

"_teme_ (name)! Jangan tertawa! _Kuso!_" teriak Daiki sambil terus mencoba mengambil es dari punggung bajunya

"-Lagipula aku yakin suatu haru nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih kuat darimu." Dan tetsu masih terus berkata dengan nada serius dan datar, sedatar ekspresinya yang sedatar triplek.

"emang gue pikirin! Yang benar saja Tetsu! Oi! Punggungku jadi lengket nih! Dan (name)! Berhentilah tertawa! Atau kau yang harus mencucikan seragamku!"

"IDIH GAK SUDI! BWAHAHAHAHA!" dan seiring waktu dan perjalanan kami tawaku mereda dan aku ambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"_Ne_, Daiki, apa kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan Tetsu tadi?" tanyaku

"Sudah puas ketawanya? Tentu saja, aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira..."

Aku tersenyum "Aku akan memperluasnya, kupikir kau tidak mengerti secara keseluruhan."

"Kau mulai membuatku kesal (name)" komentar Daiki dan aku tersenyum jahil

"Jika kau tidak menemukan lawan yang kuat di liga SMP, carilah di liga SMA, jika tak ketemu juga mungkin saat kau menjadi mahasiswa kau akan menemukannya, dan jika kau tetap tak menemukannya di Jepang, carilah di negara lain..." kataku dan aku tak mendengar komentar apapun

"..." dan Daiki hanya diam mendengarkan, begitu juga Tetsu.

"jika dimasa ini kau tak menemukannya, mungkin di masa depan baru muncul... lagipula dunia ini luas, masa depan adalah misteri, banyak yang bilang begitu kan? Intinya jangan pernah menyerah untuk berharap. Jika kau tetap tak menemukannya... berarti itu sudah takdir, kalau aku jadi kau saat itu, aku akan mengajarkan teknikku pada generasi muda dan menciptakan keajaiban baru. Begitulah." Jelasku

"... pikiran (name)-san luas ya, kata-katamu keren sekali" komentar tetsu

"Hehehe... terima kasih, aku mendengarnya dari kakekku" kataku malu-malu

"... kau ada benarnya juga, baiklah, aku akan mencoba saranmu itu" kata Daiki sambil mengangkat tinjunya, dan aku membenturkannya dengan tinjuku (_bro fist_ maksudnya :p)

"Begitu dong dari tadi!" kataku dengan senyum lebar

.

.

.

[Dengan ini, turnamen nasional basket tingkat SMP dimulai!] dan tepuk tangan penonton menggema di seluruh Dome.

"Aduh... aku lapar... aku ingin segera memakan cemilanku..." keluh Atsushi

"Upacara pembukaannya beru saja selesai-nanoda-"

**Drap-drap-drap-drap!**

"Boleh wawancara sebentar?!"

"Bagaimana kondisi tim kalian menghadapi turnamen?!"

"Apakah kalian sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum turnamen?!"

"Apakah kalian akan mempertahankan kemenangan kalian?!"

"Dengan begini akan 3 kali berturut-turut ya!"

"Tolong di terangkan!"

"Whoa! Kami juga-ssu _ka_?!" teriak Ryouta terkejut. Tunggu, bukankah dia model? :v

"lagipula, Akashi luar biasa. Setiap jawaban bisa dia katakan dengan sempurna, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa" puji Daiki, sejak kapan ini anak belajar bagaimana memuji orang? :v

Setelah keluar dari kerumunan wartawan Daiki menghela nafas lega, aku bersama Satsuki turun melihat-lihat, baru pertama kali aku melihat pemain basket sebanyak ini, apa lagi sampai ada wartawan juga... dan kami berdua tak luput dari sederet pertanyaan wartawan itu

"Aomine!" panggil seseorang dan Daiki membalasnya, sekarang mereka berbincang seru.

"Dia siapa?" tanyaku dan Tetsu bebarengan, lalu kami saling tersenyum.

"Oh, itu Inoue-san dari SMP Kamizaki, dia power forward seperti Aomine-kun dan mereka bersaing ketat tahun lalu" Satsuki menjelaskan

"Oh..." Sepertinya mereka berteman baik

"Kuroko!" kali ini gantian Tetsu yang di panggil oleh pemuda berambut cokelat gradasi hitam (yang kalau kuingat kembali mirip rambutnya Taiga, Cuma bedanya dia warna cokelat) yang ceria sekali "Lama tak bertemu!" sapanya

"Ogiwara-kun!" ooh, namanya Ogiwara, pasti dia yang mengajari tetsu basket saat SD, dia pernah cerita begitu.

"Sudah 2 tahun ya?! Ada yang berubah?" tanyanya

"Ogiwara-kun... ada nasi di pipimu" dan temannya itu mengambil lalu memakannya dengan malu-malu, teman yang lucu.

Lalu aku melangkah pergi dari sana. Sungguh suasana yang baik. Setelah itu pertandingan Teiko melawan SMP Kamizaki, pertarungan Daiki dengan rivalnya ya? Sepertinya seru!

.

.

.

.

.

Yang ini juga menyerah melawannya... apakah melawan Daiki sebegitu membuat putus asa? Atau memang tekad mereka yang mudah goyah? Aku tak tahu. Kukira dia bisa bersaing ketat melawan Daiki, seperti kata Satsuki. Aku tak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Inoue itu, tapi itu sepertinya sangat menyakiti Daiki. Sial.

"Aomine-kun!"

"Berisik! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" dan sekarang dia uring-uringan, bahkan Tetsu yang biasanya mengejarnya sekarang diam saja. Sepertinya kita harus membiarkannya sendiri.

"Tidak kusangka prediksiku datang secepat ini-nanodayo" kata Shin sambil membawa lampu meja di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, apakah dia sudah menebak hal ini pasti terjadi?

"Permisi, aku keluar sebentar" pamit Kuroko sambil membawa ponselnya, sepertinya dari temannya tadi. Siapa namanya? Ah iya, Ogiwara

"Ah anak itu, mungkin dia terlalu memikirkan kata-kata rivalnya yang menyerah tadi...tch, semangatnya jadi turun lagi, _aah, if i can beat them up, both of them._" kataku sambil menggigit kuku ibu jariku yang sedikit panjang.

"(name)-chan, tolong kendalikan dirimu, kau mulai terdengar seperti preman di film-film barat" kata Satsuki sweatdrop

"Ah iya kah?" aku gak sadar jadi kembali lagi ke kebiasaan lamaku.

.

.

.

"Untuk Aomine, kita biarkan saja dia seperti itu, kata-kata penghibur hanya akan berdampak buruk, kalian bersikaplah seperti biasa" kata pelatih kepada kami

Poor poor Daiki, disaat dia mulai menikmati permainan basket bakatnya malah bangkit dengan pesat, maksudku SANGAT pesat. Bahkan saat aku mengawasi latihan bukan hanya Daiki, tapi Atsushi, Shin dan Ryouta juga mulai... bakat mereka mulai bangun dan syukurlah masih ada yang tidak terbawa suasana, Ryouta dan Shin, yah, walaupun akhir-akhir ini Shin bad mood terus sih.

"Shin, ada kerutan di dahimu" kataku sambil menekan ujung alisnya yang berkerut. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan? Jika kau begitu terus, kau akan memiliki kerutan di wajah tampanmu" lanjutku

"...Aomine dan Murasakibara tidak latihan lagi hari ini-nanodayo."

Aku memutar bola mataku "Daripada itu, kelihatannya baju kotornya masih di dalam loker ya? Kau masih membawa itu nggak? Semprotan itu loh"

"BAJUNYA MASIH DALAM LOKER?! _ANO YAROO!_" geram Shin sambil menggenggam keramik berbentuk anak ayam miliknya hingga pecah.

"Midorimacchi? Ada apa-ssu?" tanya Ryouta sambil berjalan menghampiri kami.

Aku menggandeng tangannya dan meninggalkan Shin yang sedang mengutuk dan geram sendiri sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura mistis(?) sendirian.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya relaks sedikit, meskipun dia tak mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya Shin sangat mengkhawatirkan Daiki" kataku, sebagai manajer aku juga harus bisa meningkatkan semangat pemain kan? Pusing dah "Oh iya, Atsushi mana?"

Saat aku menoleh ke Ryouta aku menemukan seorang pemuda dengan senyum yang lebar dan aura cerah yang menyilaukan mata. Kacamata hitam, mana kacamata hitam? "Uh... Ryouta?"

Lalu dia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut

"(name)-cchi perhatian sekali ya... tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan (name)-cchi, kamu cukup jadi dirimu saja dan lakukan yang terbaik yang bisa (name)-cchi lakukan... dan jangan memaksakan diri-ssu" dan tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Kise-kun, kau dipanggil pelatih dari tadi, pergilah ke Gym _second string_" dan ternyata Tetsu

"_Heeee?! Hontou-ssu ka?! Yabai!_" teriak Ryouta lalu dia melesat pergi.

"Tetsu! Bukannya kau biasanya sama Daiki?! Sekarang dia dimana?! Atap sekolah apa sudah pulang?!" teriakku antusias padanya

"Sepertinya dia ada di atap sekolah..."

"_GREAT!_" aku mengeluarkan korek dan ponsel, lalu Satsuki membawakan majalah Mai-chan milik kau-tau-siapa. Dan Tetsu hanya sweatdrop melihat kami berdua

Majalah diikat dan di gantungkan-oke

Dibawahnya korek api menyala terang-sip

Kita menghadapkan covernya ke hadapan kamera-mantab

Dan aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tertawa evil, Muhahaha

***Click***

Lalu kuketik pesan untuknya [AHOmine, kami sedang menyandera 'barangmu yang paling berharga', jika kau tidak kemari dalam 3 menit, ucapkan salam perpisahan *smirk*]

Tak lama kemudian kami mendengar dentuman drum seakan akan perang.

**BRAK!**

"_TEME_ SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKAN KALIAN MENYENTUH BARANGKU HAH?!" Daiki koar-koar di depan pintu dan dengan segenap hati kulempar dia dengan sepatu dan bola basket begitu dia sudah menyelamatkan 'itu'.

**DHAK!**

"_TEME! _KAU MEMANG HEBAT TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA BOLOS SEENAKNYA! Minimal tontonlah latihan dan pertandingan kami!" balasku balik koar-koar

"Cuma nonton tidak akan merubah apapun!" teriaknya padaku

"Begitu juga dengan bolos!" balasku

Dan kilatpun keluar dari mata kami dan saling berbenturan dan kami saling mengeluarkan aura 'permusuhan' yang sangat kental.

"Oi-oi, kalian hentikanlah ini-nanodayo..." dan yang lainnya hanya menonton kami sambil sweatdrop.

"Kau... kau bilang kau masih ada keinginan untuk menang, tapi jauh dalam hatimu... kau ingin ada seseorang yang mengalahkanmu kan?" kataku dengan suara rendah agar yang lain tak mendengar.

Daiki terdiam sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Tujuan tim kita adalah terus menang, dan di masa depan tujuan kita semua seiring dengan waktu pasti akan lebih tinggi lagi. Dan kau, yang diberkahi bakat hebat malah berharap untuk kalah? Menyedihkan" kataku sambil menjauhkan wajah kami yang sebelumnya saling membenturkan dahi, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya yang diam. Hah, makan tuh omongan, makanya jadi anak jangan songong.

"(name)-cchi, kau habis mengatakan apa ke Aominecchi-ssu? Dia jadi pundung gitu" tanya Ryouta, aku tersenyum

"Ra-ha-si-a!"

Tak lama kemudian Sei datang

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" lalu dia meihat kearah Daiki "Daiki? Kukira kau tak latihan?" tanyanya

"Salahkan kedua managermu itu" balas Daiki ketus

Lalu kami tersenyum dan menunjukkan foto tersebut. Sei menyeringai

"Heeh, jadi dia akan datang kalau di beginikan?" dan bisa kulihat Seluruh bulu kuduk Daiki berdiri. Haha, senyum penuh kemenangan terus ku sunggingkan diatas wajah Daiki yang semakin berkerut sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan gajenya -_-"

* * *

Maksud hati ingin mengikuti cerita aslinya dan menyelipkan 'sesuatu' yang orisinal aku, atau bahkan menyisipkan beberapa adegan romance, jujur ini baru percobaan dan pertama kali, jadi mungkin agak amburadul, jika ada mood dan kemampuan aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya di chapter selanjutnya.

dan setelah ku ketik lagi, dari sekarang mungkin akan lebih banyak acara skip-nya karena aku mengetik sambil mengikuti cerita asli :p

**BERSORAK UNTUK**

**momonpoi**

**Call me Mawar (kalo dibeberin mau sampe chap berapa gak bakal seru dong :3)**

**HikarinRin23**

**Kazuyaaa**

**akashiro46 (ya pasti adalah nanti, tunggu aja jam tayangnya :3)**

**Layla YukarinX99**

**Asia Tetsu (sabar nak XD)**

**uzumaki himeka**

**Kurotori Rei**

**ShanNeko**

**Guest**

**Nikio Suzaku**

**kamiku**

Dan tentu saja pada sider juga! domo-arigato! see you next chapter! don't forget for review~


	43. Chapter 44

HELLO LOVELY ARE YOU MISS MEH? ^.^/ maaf atas keterlambatannya, jika kujabarkan mungkin panjang dan banyak, tapi yang paling utama adalah ane kagak punya paketan pemirsa!

i don't own kurobas and warning for the all errorrness, all is mine is the OC's and plot.

* * *

.

_Sh*t what's my fault so i have to endure this oh dear god, just WHY_

Runtukku dalam hati sekarang, dikelas aku sedang menyusun rekapitulasi absen kelas selama 3 bulan karena sekretaris sebelumnya tiba2 pindah dan aku yang ditunjuk sebagai penggantinya, yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah, bagaimana bisa mereka mempercayaiku yang seperti ini? Bahkan aku tak merasa memiliki tampang anak rajin, bahkan laporan yang kubuat saat ini benar-benar kacau...

Nah, itu bukan urusanku, salah mereka sendiri yang seenaknya menunjukku.

Ah iya, pertandingan kemarin tak ada yang istimewa dan seperti biasa, kami menang dengan point 'mutlak'

Dan terakhir, teman-temanku meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kelas, sebagian pulang kerumah dan sebagian lagi-kisedai, Satsuki dan Tetsu- duluan pergi ke Gym, _how kind_.

Untuk mengusir kebosanan aku bersenandung kecil, jendela kubuka karena hari ini sangat panas, tujuhrius panasnya, bukan serius lagi.

[intro]

yuki ga maichiru yozora  
futari yorisoi miageta  
tsunagaru te to te no nukumori wa  
totemo yasashikatta

awai oorudo buruu (old blue) no kumoma ni kiete yuku deshou  
eien e to tsuzuku hazu no ano yakusoku

anata no soba ni iru dake de tada sore dake de yokatta  
itsuno manika fukuramu ima ijou no yume ni kizukazu ni

donna toki mo doko ni iru toki demo  
tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimeteite  
jounetsu ga nichijou ni somaru toshite mo  
anata e no kono omoi wa subete  
owari nado nai to shinjiteiru  
anata dake zutto mitsumeteiru no

kawasu kotoba to jikan sugata mo kaeteiku deshou  
shiroi hoho ni toketa sore wa tsuki no namida

"ikanai de, mou sukoshi dake" nando mo iikakete wa  
"mata aeru yo ne? kitto" nando mo jibun ni toikakeru

totsuzen hashiridashita  
yuku saki no chigau futari mou tomaranai  
chinmoku ga souzou wo koe hikisaite  
hitotsu dake yurusareru negai ga aru nara  
"gomen ne" to tsutaetai yo

ikura omotteite mo todokanai  
koe ni shinakya ugokidasanakya  
kakushita mama no futari no himitsu  
kono mama wasurerarete shimau no?  
dakara... ne, hayaku ima koko ni kite...

anata no soba ni iru dake de tada sore dake de yokatta  
kondo meguriaetara motto motto waraiaeru kana...

donna toki mo doko ni iru toki demo  
tsuyoku tsukyoku dakishimeteite  
jounetsu yori atsui netsu de tokashite  
anata e no kono omoi wa subete  
owari nado nai to shinjiteiru  
anata dake zutto mitsumeteiru no

**[Shin Ai - Nana Mizuki]**

Lagu yang lumayan melow, lirikya maksudku, kukira dengan nada seperti itu bakal apa gitu arti liriknya ternyata... -_-"

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka di tengah lamunanku dan muncullah seorang 'Lala' teletubies-maksudku Pemuda tampan berambut blonde dengan bulu mata yang panjang, Ryouta.

"(Name)cchi, kau masih belum selesai-ssu _ka_?"

"Belum" jawabku, yah hampir selesai sih. "Ada apa? kok kau kembali?"

"Hehe, ada yang ketinggalan-ssu, aah, sebenarnya yang ketinggalan adalah perhatianku-ssu"

Aku mengrenyitkan alis tak mengerti, seiring dia duduk di depanku, dan tersenyum ke arahku. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak maksudnya.

"Karena seluruh perhatianku ada padamu-ssu~ makanya, aku tak bisa fokus pada latihan" katanya gombal.

Aku memutar bola mata.

"Haaa, perkataanmu sangat menghibur hati terima kasih" kataku sambil memasang wajah bosan dan nada datar.

"Heee, kok reaksimu hanya begitu? Kau tidak senang? Biasanya setiap gadis yang ketemui akan kegirangan-ssu"

"Idih narsismu membuatku ingin muntah saja, hei, tak semua gadis akan senang dengan kelakuanmu yang sok dekat itu" kataku sarkastik.

"Uwah... sakit..."dan dia nangis buaya.

"Daripada gak ngapa-ngapain mending bantu aku, bawakan ini ke ruang guru, aku _overheat_, mau istirahat sebentar..." kataku begitu menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada pemuda di depanku dan menaruh kepalaku di atas meja dengan posisi miring.

Lalu kembali, dia mengelus kepalaku, apa semenyenangkan itukah mengelus kepalaku? Bentuknya bagus ya jadi enak di elus? DAN AKU BUKAN KUCING YANG BISA KAU ELUS SEENAKNYA!

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah-ssu, aku akan kembali setelah mengantarkan ini" **cup** "Aku menyukaimu, (name)cchi, dari pertama kita bertemu" bisiknya kemudian

Selanjutnya kudengar langkah kaki menjauh dan pintu kelas yang tertutup.

Dia mengecup keningku. Dan kurasakan pipiku memanas, jantungku berdetak kencang, eh, mungkin sebagai teman? Atau dia hanya ngegombal? Uh... mungkin seperti itu... bisa jadi seperti itu...

_Damn_, tanpa sadar dalam hati udah terlanjut senang tadi, sialan.

.

.

.

"AOMINE-KUN BERHENTILAH NGAMBEK ATAU AKU AKAN MELEMPARMU DENGAN BOLA BASKET!" rasanya hati Akikah(?) mau copot mas, Akikah udah gak kuat, turunkan Akikah di lampu merah mas/plak. (Author : ada Hayati kedua disini *melambaikan tangan dan kibas bendera putih*)

Maaf, sepertinya karena efek terkejut saya jadi rada _hang_, siapa yang tidak kaget kalau Tetsu, pemuda paling anteng, diem, kalem yang pernah kukenal berteriak? Dan kejutan belum berakhir, sekarang dia memasang tampang seakan mengatakan 'masbulo?' dengan lengan yang dilipat dengan angkuhnya saat dipandangi partnernya dengan tatapan aneh.

"hei, hari ini Tetsu kenapa? Kelihatannya dia lebih emosional dari biasanya" tanyaku sweatdrop

"Haaah, siapa yang nggak setres kalau partner-mu seperti itu, apalagi untuk pemain bertipe Kuroko-nanodayo" Shin menjawab sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tetsu-kuun~ tak perlu bola basket, barusan aku dapat bola bowling lhooo~" Satsuki berlari sambil membawa empat bola-bukan, maksudku 2 bola, asli bola bowling yang kabarnya berat dan itu dengan berlari riang gembira. Fakta yang tak terduga dari gadis yang feminim ini.

Dan adegan kejar-kejaran Satsuki, Tetsu dan Aomine pun terjadi dan yang nonton hanya bisa sweatdrop, pelatih ngelus dada. Kasihan dia, di umur setua itu masih harus mengurus anak didik yang kayak alien ini. (Au : Re-chan nggak mirror~. Re : *lempar golok*)

Hari ini adalah hari yang indah dimana untuk ke sekian kalinya para kisedai berlatih bersama setelah pertandingan waktu itu, dan tentu saja, kami sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan lusa.

Aku kemarin sempat melihat pelatih berbicara dengan Daiki, dan mungkin karena tadi dipanggil guru (udah langganan deeh...) jadi setelah izin dan berlatih sebentar tadi, sekarang dia ke ruang guru, meskipun kecil, tapi kulihat sinar itu sudah kembali ke matanya.

Beralih ke yang lain, saat ini ada pertandingan latihan di mana tim yang beranggotakan Sei dan lainnya dengan tim Atsushi

**Dang!**

Aku berkedip heran, bukankah seharusnya Atsushi mengopernya pada Sei yang penjagaannya terbuka? Masuk sih, tekniknya juga (lumayan?) hebat, tapi kan seperti permainan individu begitu...

"Bagus kalau tadi masuk..." kata Sei menghampiri Atsushi "Tapi didepanmu tadi ada dua orang, seharusnya akan lebih baik kalau kau mengoper bolanya padaku"

"_Haa? Sou?_ Tidak apa-apa kan? Yang penting bolanya masuk" balas Atsushi entah kenapa terdengar sombong, telingaku panas mendengar nadanya.

'Mu-kun... entah kenapa dia bertambah kuat. Dia mirip Aomine-kun. Dan karena itu... aku mulai takut dengan keadaan ini'

Aku hanya diam saat melihat ekspresi Satsuki yang mengatakan segala hal yang ada dipikirannya, ah bisa dibilang mudah bagiku untuk menebaknya. Jujur saja, keadaan saat ini juga mulai menggangguku. Tekanan suasananya berat sekali.

.

_[Bagaimana (name)-kun? Kau tidak usah terburu-buru menjawabnya, tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik, kami akan selalu membuka tangan kami untukmu]_

Pagi ini sedikit dingin dari biasanya, maklum tadi dini hari hujan sih... darimana aku tau? Orang aku baru tidur jam 2 pagi, ngapain? Biasalah, nonton film, video dance, dan yang terakhir anime :3. Belajar? Sekali-sekali istirahat tak apalah~ anak yang bandel? _Like the hell i care._

Setelah bangun tidur aku merapikan tempat tidur (Cuma tempat tidur :v) lalu mandi, ganti baju, memasak, sarapan, sikat gigi, lalu berangkat ke sekolah

haro (Hello!)  
mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita  
hawayu ? (how are you?)  
dare mo inai heya de hitori  
moonin (morning!)  
asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga  
tikutaku (tick-tack!)  
watashi no neji o dare ka maite

haro  
mukashi no anime ni sonna no ita kke na  
hawayu  
urayamashii na minna ni aisarete  
suriipin (sleeping)  
baka na koto itte naide shitaku o shinakucha  
kurain (crying)  
namida no ato o kakusu tame

mou kuchiguse ni natta "maa-ikka"  
kinou no kotoba ga futo atama o yogiru  
"mou kimi ni wa zenzen kitai shite'nai kara"  
sorya maa watashi datte  
jibun ni kitai nado shite'nai keredo  
are wa ittai dou iu tsumori desu ka

nodomoto made dekakatta kotoba  
kuchi o tsuite deta no wa uso  
kou shite kyou mo watashi wa kichou na  
kotoba o rouhi shite ikite yuku

naze kakushite shimau no desu ka  
warawareru no ga kowai no desu ka  
dare ni mo aitakunai no desu ka  
sore hontou desu ka  
aimai to iu na no umi ni oborete  
iki mo dekinai hodo kurushii no  
sukoshi koe ga kikitaku narimashita  
hontou ni yowai na

ikkou ni susumanai shitaku no tochuu  
mourou to shita atama de omou  
"mou riyuu o tsukete yasunde shimaou ka na"  
iya iya wakatte'masu tte  
nan to naku itte mita dake da yo  
wakatte'ru kara okoranaide yo

shiawase darou to fushiawase darou to  
byoudou ni zankoku ni asahi wa noboru  
ikite'ku dake de seiippai no watashi ni  
kore ijou nani o nozomu to iu no

naze ki ni shite shimau no desu ka  
hontou wa aisaretai no desu ka  
sono te o hanashita no wa dare desu ka  
ki ga tsuite'masu ka  
jinsei ni taimu kaado ga aru nara  
owari no jikan wa itsu na n darou  
watashi ga ikita bun no kyuuryou wa  
dare ga harau n desu ka

sankyuu (thank you!)  
arigatou tte iitai no  
sankyuu  
arigatou tte iitai no  
sankyuu  
ichido dake de mo ii kara  
kokoro no soko kara oonaki shinagara  
arigatou tte iitai no

naze kakushite shimau no desu ka  
hontou wa kiite hoshii no desu ka  
zettai ni warattari shinai kara  
hanashite mimasen ka  
kuchi o hirakanakereba wakaranai  
omotte'ru dake de wa tsutawaranai  
nante mendokusai ikimono deshou  
ningen to iu no wa

haro hawayu  
anata ni haro hawayu

**[hatsune miku " hallo / how are you"]**

Sesampainya aku di sekolah aku meletakkan sepatu dan mengambil _uwabaki _di loker, lalu berjalan menuju kelas.

"_Ohayo..._" sapaku, ternyata sudah ada beberapa anak di kelas

"_Ohayo (name), kyou wa hayai ne_"(pagi (name), hari ini kau cepat) balas mereka

"Hahaha, aku tak bisa tidur semalam!" senyumku pada mereka

"Haha, apa yang kau lakukan? Atau jangan-jangan memikirkan sesuatu yaaa~" kata mereka dengan nada jahil

"Memangnya aku mikirin apa sampai nggak bisa tidur? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bertipe gitu?" tunjukku pada diriku sendiri

"Ahahaha, mungkin tidak!" jawab mereka dan aku hanya nyengir

"Oh iya, lusa kalian akan bertanding lagi kan? Semangat ya! Semoga menang, kami akan datang mendukung rencananya... rencananya sih" kata mereka

"_Sou ka? Domo arigato!_" (oh begitu? Terima kasih banyak!)

"_Ohayo-ssu!"_ Ryouta membuka pintu dengan semangat, di belakangnya Daiki dan Tetsu, tumben mereka yang duluan, biasanya kan Sei dan Shin, lalu Tetsu, lalu Ryouta, Atsushi dan yang terakhir Daiki.

Dan seperti kemarin, Daiki nampak lesu hari ini.

"_Ohayo futari domo!_" (pagi kalian berdua!) balas yang lainnya

"_Ohayo_, tumben kalian cepat" balasku

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku ingin cepat cepat melihat wajah (name)cchi-ssu!" jawab Ryouta sambil meletakkan tasnya.

Dan aku hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tersenyum maklum. Nah, lupakan dulu tentang hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan itu, pusing sendiri aku memikirkannya. Dan sekarang waktunya fokus belajar! Tapi bo'ong :p, kayak aku bisa gitu aja

.

.

**Bang!**

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Jangan biarkan aku lewat semudah itu! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu jika tidak bisa menghentikanku! Rencanakan sesuatu! Kalau begini, kau tidak akan membantu!" Teriak Daiki dengan nada penuh kejengkelan

"Aku sudah mencoba...t-tapi Aomine-kun terlalu hebat, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikanmu" kata tim lawannya sambil ketakutan.

Daiki terdiam dengan wajah kesal dia mendecih

"Sial! Aku lelah!" dan dengan langkah tergesa dia keluar Gym

"Aomine-kun!" panggil Satsuki untuk menghentikannya

"Tunggu! Aomine!" bahkan pelatih juga, tapi percuma.

Dan kami hanya bisa menatap cemas kepergiannya dan bahkan Tetsu yang ekspresinya biasanya paling datarpun tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya lagi.

Lalu setelah menyerahkan sisanya pada kami pelatihpun mengejar Daiki. Entah apapun yang akan dilakukan atau dikatakannya, semoga Daiki mau kembali.

Tak lama kemudian hujan mulai turun...

"Aku pergi dulu" kata Tetsu tiba-tiba, pasti dia mau berbicara pada Daiki.

"Baiklah" Sei mengijinkan

...

Meskipun aku tak mau mengganggu privasi mereka, tapi aku tetap penasaran! Dan akupun berlari menyusul Tetsu. "(name)-chan?!" Satsuki memanggilku tapi aku tak menghiraukannya

"Orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa sepertimu tau apa?!"

Suara Daiki! Berarti mereka ada di pematang sungai dekat sini.

**Plash! Plash!**

Terdengar langkah kakiku di genangan air, suara nafasku saat berlari, jantung yang berdegup kencang, dan suara air yang berjatuhan dari langit memenuhi gendang telinga, bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar nada-nada lirih itu lagi saking terfokusnya pikiranku, dan begitu aku menemukan mereka berdua, aku tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut oleh apa yang dikatakan Daiki selanjutnya

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya menerima operanmu lagi" dia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, tapi aku tau dia sedang menangis, hatinya hancur.

Dan seperti detik selanjutnya, aku tak ingat apa yang selanjutnya aku lakukan, tapi saat aku sadar aku sudah ada di Gym, itu berarti tanpa sadar aku kembali begitu saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dan sekarang rasanya tubuhku berat sekali.

"_Mou_ (name)-chan! Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kalau kamu sakit bagaimana?" tanya Satsuki khawatir sambil mengeringkan kepalaku dengan handuk miliknya, handukku sudah kupakai untuk mengeringkan tubuhku.

"... _gomen_.." hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa yang dilakukan pelatih? Aominecchi masih boleh ikut bermain meskipun dia tidak ikut latihan?" terdengar keluhan Ryouta ditengah kegiatan mereka beres-beres sesudah latihan

"Aku tidak tau apa yang pelatih pikirkan tapi aku setuju denganmu" kata Sei menyetujuinya "_na_ (name), apa kau tau apa yang pelatih, Tetsuya dan Daiki lakukan tadi?" lanjutnya dan aku tau dia sedang menatapku sekarang

"..._iiye_... _gomen_" jawabku, pelatih sudah tidak ada saat aku sampai dan aku tidak mau mendengar ucapan Daiki dan Tetsu selanjutnya, maka dari itu aku kembali tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Ini tidak seperti diriku saja, harusnya aku memukulnya dan memarahinya, mungkin aku terlalu kaget, Aah...

"Tentang hal itu... kalau kita bisa menang tanpa latihan, aku juga boleh melakukannya kan?" suara Atsushi... apa yang dia katakan?

"Jangan bicara bodoh! Mana mungkin aku mengizinkanmu tidak ikut latihan!" terdengar nada ketidaksukaan dari kalimat yang barusan Sei ucapkan.

"Habisnya... sekarang aku merasa tak akan kalah dari siapapun" aku punya firasat buruk

"Dan sebenarnya, alasan mengapa aku mengikuti Aka-chin sampai sekarang adalah... karena bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa aku tak akan pernah bisa menang melawanmu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku mulai merasa mungkin bukan itu alasannya. Aku tak mau mendengarkan orang yang lebih lemah dariku!" jangan berkata seperti itu Atsushi! Gawat, kalau begini terus...

"Apa katamu?" Sei juga mulai terpancing juga!

Satsuki tiba-tiba berlari dan berdiri diantara mereka berdua

"Bicara apa kau tiba-tiba, Mukkun? Kau bercanda kan?" katanya

"Minggir!" Sei menyingkirkannya dengan mendorong pelan pundaknya "Jika kau Cuma bisa diatur dengan kekuatan, berarti tak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakannya. Jangan sombong!" Sei tersinggung dan memantulkan bola yang ada di hadapannya.

"pertandingan _one-on-one_ hingga lima point!"

.

.

.

Suara pantulan bola dan decitan sepatu mengalahkan suara hujan di luar, mataku tak bisa lepas dari mereka yang bertanding di hadapanku, dadaku sesak tak berkesudahan, aku ingin menghentikan mereka tapi entah kenapa tubuhku kaku, suaraku tak keluar.

Dan sekali lagi, Atsushi menggagalkan lay up Sei

"tak kusangka akan jadi berat sebelah seperti ini..." entah siapa yang mengatakannya tapi aku sependapat.

"Jujur saja, aku sedikit... tidak, sangat kecewa. Tak mungkin aku mendengarkan orang selemah ini" Atsushi berkata dengan nada malasnya yang biasa tapi bisa kudegar nada cemoohannya.

"Ya sudahlah, begitu aku dapat angka ini, aku yang menang. Dan sesuai janji, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau." Atsushi memantulkan bola dihadapan Sei yang terengah engah, dengan ekspresi shock.

**Deg!**

Nada Sei bercampur dengan 'dia', dentuman besar yang seperti detak jantung ini seakan memperingatkanku akan sesuatu yang akan segera terjadi! Ga-gawat, tangan dan kakiku gemetar

Harus kucegah!

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa aku berlari menghampiri kerumunan

"Hentikan pertandingannya!" teriakku pada mereka

"Hah?!"

**Bang!**

Seiring dengan melebarnya mata kami, para penonton, bola di tangan Atsushi terlempar keluar lapangan.

"Hei, apa yang barusan terjadi-ssu?!" terbata Ryouta bertanya

"Aku juga tidak tau-nanodayo" jawab Shin tak kalah kagetnya

Beda, dia bukan Sei yang kukenal, dia Sei yang lain! Sebenarnya aku menyimpulkan hal ini sendiri, tapi kabar mengenai 'kapten yang sadis' itu pasti berasal dari tindakan 'dia'!

"Kau terlalu sombong, Atsushi! Jangan membuatku marah! Akan kubunuh siapapun yang menentangku, bahkan orang tuaku sekalipun!" dan semua orangpun pasti menyadarinya, 'dia' bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu mereka kenal. _Split personality?_

Dan dalam sekejap mata, Sei melewati Atsushi dan mencetak angka pertamanya. Apakah barusan aku melihat _fake_ yang membuat Atsushi otomotis terjatuh? Apa itu? Tipuan gravitasi?

.

.

.

TBC

:D

* * *

.

Entah ini sudah bagus apa enggak, tapi menurutku ini sudah lumayan :/ Yosh! Aku akan terus berusaha! *guts*

minggu depan bakal menjadi minggu yang sibuk buatku karena tugas, tes, tugas dan tes setiap hari... kuatkan hambamu ini gusti

dan tak lelah-lelahnya aku berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian wahai pembacaku selama ini, setiap aku melihat review kalian, fav dan follow kalian rasanya itu bagai terlempar ke langit dan nggak kembali/plak

shout out to:

**akashiro46**

(akaXreader akan ada di chap depan~)

**Kazuyaaa**

(iya nih aku ama lihat Teikou arcnya dan kesusahan mencari celah untuk bumbu manis romancenya, maklum newbie, jadi malu saya/lah kok malu)

**NameReverhart**

(maaf kalau kurang menarik, aku masih belajar, lagi pula kurangnya konflik atau apapun itu karena aku memang malas untuk memikirkannya, Mweheheh/dilemparsemvak. Pokoknya lanjut aja baca fic ini, nanggung soalnya/wink(lu maksa coeg?/dilemparbarbel))

**Master-Oz**

(selamat datang di fic saya!/plak/ sebenernya ini berdasar imajinasi ngawurku dan teman-temanku sesama fan Kurobas tiap hari untuk bersama mereka dan begitulah, yang namanya fans Ahaha. jangan khawatir, aku sudah merencanakan endingnya kok)

**HikarinRin23**

(maaf membuatmu menunggu~ silahkan menikmati)

**Layla YukarinX99**

(selamat atas reviewmu yang ke 404!(walau gak tau maksudnya :v) maaf atas kekurang gregettanya, tolong jangan panggilkan Om Mad Dog, aku takut -_-' Confess Aka-nyan di chap depan~/hujanguntingmelanda)

**ShanNeko**

(Terima kasih, itu adalah kata-kata yang kudapat setelah melakukan semedi 7 hari 7 malam dan berpuasa selama 1 tahun/nggak/ mungkin kebanyakan nonton anime yang banyak kata-kata, dan aku sendiri suka buat kata-kata kayak begitu :3)

**yoo winda desu**

(nama yang friendly sekali, btw bagaimana caranya mem-pairingkan kalau salah satu tokoh nggak ada? lagi pula terlalu malas untuk buat yang begitu, udah nggak baca keseluruhan lagi, dasar kau ini -,- dan jangan menekankan Baka-nya Ahowinda! XD)

See you next chapter! don't forget to reviews! they're my mood booster you must know :3


	44. Chapter 45

Aah... sudah lama sekali, 2 minggu? entahlah, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu pemirsa tercintah! *plok* oke, langsung cabut aja, mohon maafkan segala keeroran dan harap maklum karena saya ketik kilat dan gak sempet benerin gegara nyolong wifi sekolah yang wilayahnya bakal di pake rapat :v

* * *

Chapter 43

Sei menantang Atsushi untuk bertanding, dan disaat Atsushi akan mendapatkan point kemenangannya, tiba-tiba Sei berubah.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Sei

Dan pasti karena kesal, Atsushi menendang tempat minum para anggota

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, _otsukare_" katanya sambil melambai malas

"Tung- Mukkun!" teriak Satsuki

"Sudah kubilang tak masalah kan asal aku besok datang latihan?" kata Atsushi

"Tidak, tak datang latihanpun tak masalah" apa yang kaukatakan Sei? Tidak, kuputuskan untuk memanggil'nya' Akashi. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, asal nantinya kita tetap menang!"

"Hah?" terlihat kalau Atsushi tak terima.

"Bicara apa kau Akashi?!" kali ini Shin juga teriak tak terima "Ucapanmu berkebalikan dengan yang tadi-nanodayo!"

"Midorima dan Kise, itu juga berlaku untuk kalian. Selama kita menang, aku tak mempermasalahkannya." Lanjut Akashi

"Ha?!"

"Di level kita sekarang, sia-sia saja mencoba untuk bekerja sama. Kurasa akan lebih efisien jika tidak bekerja sama" katanya lagi

"_Sonna_! Kalau begitu, sama saja dengan kita meninggalkan permainan tim!" protes yang lain

"Itu benar! Bagi generasi Keajaiban, permainan tim hanyalah halangan. Begitulah" tidak... kalau begini, bukankah sudah tak mungkin kita akan kembali seperti dulu? Akrab seperti dulu? Masa' begini tepat sebelum aku...

"Apa-apaan itu?! Jika kalian tidak akan bermain sebagai tim, tak usah main basket saja sekalian! Dasar BODOH!" teriakku. Dan suara nafas yang tercekat terdengar, dan kurasakan perhatian seluruh orang mengarah padaku.

"(n-name)-chan/cchi?" Ryouta dan Satsuki

"... semuanya, cepat tinggalkan Gym kecuali (name)" perintahnya. Aku mengrenyitkan alis sambil menatapnya, apa yang dia rencanakan?

.

Setelah semua orang meninggalkan Gym, dia melangkah mendekat padaku.

"Kau... suatu saat aku merasa kau pasti akan mengambil alih cepat atau lambat, tapi tak kusangka akan dengan cara seperti ini" kataku dan selesai aku bicara, dia tepat berdiri di depanku. Dia menunduk dan aku mendongak menatapnya, aku tidak suka dan aku marah.

Dia menyeringai "Hee, rupanya kau sudah tau ya?" katanya sambil mengangkat daguku dan mendekatkan wajahnya, bahkan jarak kami kurang dari 5 cm.

"Tentu saja, aku tak memberitahukan ini pada yang lain, tapi aku mempunyai pendengaran yang unik" jawabku

Tangannya berganti mengelus pipiku dan detik berikutnya kami berciuman.

Tunggu.

_THE F*CK?!_

**Buagh!**

Aku menendangnya tepat di perutnya dan menghapus bekas ciumannya di bibirku

"Apa yang-?!"

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik padamu, (name), bahkan kau adalah perempuan pertama yang tak segan-segan menendangku seperti ini" katanya sambil membungkuk memegangi perutnya, tapi aku merasa dia sedang tertawa saat ini.

"Ha?" aku mengrenyitkan alis semakin tak mengerti

"Aku pertama kali melihatmu dari dalam gym saat kau dibully oleh gadis-gadis itu, jujur saja, itu adalah saat pertama kali dalam hidupku aku melihat seorang gadis bertindak seekstrim itu."

Aku terdiam dan tetap membelalakkan mataku

"Dan semakin aku mengenalmu, aku semakin tertarik, dan tanpa kusadari 'kami' mencintai gadis yang sama" katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya ke dadanya, lalu mendekat padaku lagi.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriakku tapi dia menarik tanganku begitu kasar dan memeluk pinggangku

"Dan sudah kuputuskan, aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku" kata-katanya tepat mengenai hati dan pikiranku, bukan senang atau apa, tapi karena marah dan jengkel

Aku mendecakkan lidah dan menghentakkan tubuhku kasar, setelah aku lepas darinya aku berlari keluar Gym, meninggalkannya sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Dan sesaat sebelum keluar, di pintu yang berhadapan dengan pintuku, aku melihat Tetsu memasuki Gym, dan ekspresinya itu...

Aku tau kalau dia gagal berbicara dengan Daiki.

.

.

.

Dalam diri Sei ada dirinya yang lain. Seakan ada dua orang dalam satu tubuh

_Personality disorder, split personality_

Awalnya aku tak begitu percaya tapi... kemungkinan yang membuatnya berubah adalah perubahan tim...

...

Aku tak bisa menyalahkan keadaan kami pada siapapun, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Menyingkirkan permainan tim dan menjadikan kemenangan sebagai tujuan... permainan mereka memang bagus tapi...

Aku tidak suka

Haruskah aku berhenti sebagai manajer mereka?

Tidak, aku harus berbuat sesuatu, minimal membuat hubungan mereka tak kaku lagi.

.

.

.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

How we met and the sparks flew instantly

People would say "They're the lucky ones"

I used to know my place was a spot next to you

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat

'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

A simple complication

Miscommunications lead to fall-out

So many things that I wish you knew

So many walls that I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know is it killing you

Like it's killing me, yeah

I don't know what to say

Since the twist of fate when it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?

See me nervously pulling at my clothes

And trying to look busy

And you're doing your best to avoid me

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us

How I was losing my mind when I saw you here

But you held your pride like you should've held me

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending

Why are we pretending this is nothing?

I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how

I've never heard silence quite this loud

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know is it killing you

Like it's killing me, yeah

I don't know what to say

Since the twist of fate when it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest

Of who can act like they careless

But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now

But I would lay my armor down

If you said you'd rather love than fight

So many things that you wished I knew

But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know is it killing you

Like it's killing me, yeah

I don't know what to say

Since the twist of fate when it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The end

**[Taylor Swift-Story About Us]**

Aku bernyanyi dengan segenap jiwaku untuk melepas penat dan stres sejenak di atap sekolah, perlu diketahui bahwa aku sedang membolos sekarang. Dan membawa gitar sekolah keluar dari ruang musik tanpa izin. Terserah kalau ada yang memanggilku gadis nakal atau bandel atau urakan, tapi aku benar-benar ingin berhenti berlari sejenak dan mengambil nafas, dan tak ada yang berhak memarahiku soal itu.

**Cklek**

Aku menoleh dan iris mata kami bertemu

"Ah, (name), rupanya kau disini" katanya

"Daiki, sekarang istirahat ya?" tanyaku

"Begitulah" kami berbincang seraya dia melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Mungkin kau jengkel dengan sikapku akhir-akhir ini..." katanya memulai pembicaraan lagi

"Bukan Mungkin, tapi sudah benar-benar jengkel" cetusku, dan kulihat dia tersenyum pahit.

"_Da yo naa_, tidak akan ada yang senang dengan sikapku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku ingin merasakan keseruan bermain basket lagi, dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" katanya sambil merebahkan diri

"Bukan urusanku" jawabku singkat

"... kau benar-benar marah ya, sampai sekarangpun aku masih ingat apa yang kau katakan saat itu, jangan menyerah dan terus mencari, tapi aku sudah kehilangan semangatku" lanjut Daiki

"..." aku tak menjawab

"Cukup sampai disini topik ini, kebetulan aku ingin memberi sesuatu padamu" Daiki mencari sesuatu dalam sakunya

"Ah, ketemu" dan dia menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku.

"Bacalah setelah aku keluar dari sini" aku mengambil lembar kertas itu dan langsung membukanya bagitu dia berbalik. Dan mataku melebar begitu membaca isinya. "Hoi sudah kubilang untuk membukanya setelah aku keluar kan?!" kepadanya aku menjulurkan lidah.

_Semua benda serentak menjadi indah_

_Lantaran pijar kelopak cinta_

_Maka berilah aku kecapi_

_Dan bebaskanlah aku untuk bernyanyi_

_Ijinkanlah kukebaki jiwaku dengan gemulai iramanya_

_Irama cerminan hati disaat aku terbuai olehnya_

_Wanita dalam mimpi yang indah menawan_

_Yang menyebarkan kelopak cinta dalam nafasku_

_Bersama kami tenggelam_

_Di gerimis tawa dan senyuman indah_

_Bagai pelangi setelah hujan_

_Bagai mata air di negeri tandus_

_Demi tuhan hai hatiku, jika ada orang yang bertanya siapakah orang yang kau cintai_

_Maka jawablah, wanita itulah sang penghembus kelopak cinta_

Aku menatap datar selembar kertas itu, bisa kurasakan bahwa Daiki sedang menatapku intens, jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak membaca apa yang tertuang dalam kertas ini, aku menatap langit "Ternyata dunia mau kiamat ya..."

"Oi!" teriak Daiki tak terima

"Kau nyontek di mana?" tanyaku

"Aku gak nyontek! Itu hasil usahaku sendiri!" jawabnya kesal

"Aku tak percaya" kataku sambil menatapnya

Dia lalu menghela nafas dengan kasar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, wajahnya memerah dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku "Kau tau? Orang yang kumaksud dalam puisi itu adalah kau" katanya lalu dengan langkah cepat dia pergi dari sini.

Astaga kapankah kalian berhenti untuk membuatku jantungan?

Pikirku sambil memeluk lutut dan bersandar di pagar pembatas, memeras lengan bajuku untuk menenangkan detak jantung.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini Murasakibara tidak datang latihan lagi ya?" tanya Shin pada anggota lain

"Kelihatannya Aomine-san juga..." jawab Anggota itu

Lalu Shin mendecakkan lidahnya, Satsuki sekarang mencoba membujuk Daiki agar latihan tapi kurasa percuma.

"Keadaan jadi berubah jauh ya..." kata Ryouta di sampingku, sedang bermain dengan bola ditangannya

"Benar juga ya... atmosfer latihannya pesimis sekali..." jawabku tak bersemangat.

"Oh iya, Waktu itu apa yang terjadi (name)cchi? Apa yang Akashicchi katakan padamu?" tanyanya

Aku terdiam sebentar "Bukan hal yang penting" jawabku. "Ngomong-ngomong, sejak saat itu semua jadi tidak seru lagi ya, Shin juga terus menekuk mukanya, Ryouta juga agak tak bersemangat" lanjutku

"... Mau pakai gaya permainan apapun asal semuanya setuju aku tak masalah. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti Aomine dan Murasakibara, aku tidak mengerti alasan mereka untuk tidak latihan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak suka pada orang yang tidak mau berkembang!" kata Shin dan kami diam saja, sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

Lalu tiba-tiba Ryouta memeluk bahuku "Nee (name)cchi, sepulang sekolah mau jalan-jalan?" katanya kembali bersemangat.

"Aku tak ada _mood_ sama sekali, musim hujan seperti ini membuatku ingin dirumah saja" jawabku tak menghiraukan tingkahnya

"hee, kalau begitu! Boleh aku main ke rumahmu?" tanyanya antusias

"Tidak boleh" jawabku tegas

"Hee?!_ Nande_?!" katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"_Nande mo nai_"

"Ayolah (name)cchii~"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak"

Shin memegangi kerah baju belakang Ryouta dan Ryouta melepaskanku

"_Cho-!_ Midorimacchi? Lepaskan aku-ssu!"

Shin menaikkan kacamatanya "Hentikan tingkahmu itu, tidakkah kau lihat (name) merasa terganggu-nanodayo?"

Dan mereka berargumen dan setelahnya saling membuang muka. Dan perasaanku sedikit lega melihat kedekatan mereka.

.

.

.

**Teeeeet**

**[151-12]**

Menang tapi tak ada satupun yang tersenyum, hati ini rasanya ingin menangis saja. Dan kulirik di _bench_ pun, tak ada satupun yang minimal lega, atau sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dan sejak saat itu aku tak pernah melihat senyuman Satsuki, maupun mereka.

_Oh god, what i have to do?_

Saat ini aku sedang merenung di jembatan penyebrangan, memandangi kendaraan yang lalu lalang, pemandangan gedung-gedung kota, langit berwarna oranye dan matahari terbenam, cantik sekali.

"Yo" sapa seseorang dan saat kulihat kebelakang...

"_Konbanwa, Nijimura-senpai, hisashiburi-desu_" sapaku balik, lalu dia menempatkan diri disebelahku, melihat pemandangan kota dari jembatan penyebrangan.

"ada masalah?" tanyanya

"Banyak" jawabku

"Mau menceritakannya padaku?" tawarnya, aku memandangnya sebentar, lalu kembali melihat kearah jalan raya yang ramai di bawah.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang mereka..." kataku

"Aah, mereka ya, aku melihat pertandingan tadi, memang sangat berubah, baik permainan mereka, maupun mereka sendiri, dan terutama Akashi..." katanya

"_ne, senpai,_ apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak ingin menjadi seperti ini" tanyaku

Terdengar helaan nafas "Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi suatu saat, pasti mereka akan menemukan kembali apa yang hilang dari mereka, maka dari itu, bertindaklah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan" katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"_Sou desu ka?_" tanyaku masih murung

Dan dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lalu senpai, selain itu ada lagi..." dia melihat kearahku, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat dan aku menatapnya dengan serius, bisa kulihat dia terkejut "_jitsu wa, watashi..."_

.

.

.

.

**Dang!**

**Teeeeet**

**[109-5]**

"Woookh!"

"hebat!"

Aku menatap datar papan skor dan lapangan

_[tentang itu, suatu hari kau harus memberitahukan hal itu pada mereka papun yang terjadi, meskipun sakit... ganbatte, kouhai]_

Haruskah? Seraya memikirkannya aku menghela nafas.

"Ngomong-ngomong... pertandingannya sangat membosankan ya..." kata Atsushi di perjalanan pulang

"Ah... lawannya terlalu lemah sampai aku tak merasakan apapun" balas Daiki "Tapi ini juga bukan yang pertama kali bukan?"

"Lagipula siapa itu? Lima orang yang setidaknya bisa bermain basket itu?" tanya Atsushi

"Aah... apa kau membicarakan 'raja tak bermahkota'-ssu _ka_?" jawab Ryouta. Raja tak bermahkota? Entah dimana aku pernah mendengar hal itu...

Oh iya, di sms Reo dan Hayama, kakakku tak pernah menceritakannya karena dia tak teralu suka dijuluki. Saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Setelah itu kami juga akan risen dari klub basket ya... waktu cepat berlalu juga ya.

"Nah, yang itu, mereka sangat merepotkan. Tapi mereka tidak akan bermain kan? Kita bisa meraih kemenangan dengan mudah" kata Atsushi lagi

"... kenapa kalian melakukan itu?" tanya Tetsu tiba-tiba, ah, dia pasti bertanya tentang pertandingan mencetak angka itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kurokocchi? Tentang pertandingan mencetak angka ya? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan kalau begitu?" tanya balik Ryouta dengan nada riangnya seperti biasa. Aku sedang merasa malas untuk berkomentar apapun.

"Tapi aku merasa kalian tidak menghormati lawan." Kata Tetsu.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruh kita untuk bermain sekuat tenaga, tetsu? Jadi untuk menghibur diri, kami bersaing melawah para sampah itu, ya kan Midorima?" katanya sambil merangkul bahu Midorima.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak ikut campur dalam persaingan kalian-nanodayo" kata Shin.

**Ctik**

"Mereka bukan sampah, Daiki, Mereka manusia" kataku sarkastik dan mereka berbalik melihatku, dan aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan jengkel

Terbesit ekspresi takut pada wajah mereka.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri" kataku sambil berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Tung- (name)cchi!"

"Jangan ikuti aku" kataku tegas

"Aku tidak memperbolehkanmu untuk pulang sendiri, (name)" kata-bukan, perintah Akashi.

Aku tersenyum miring dan menoleh kebelakang "Hah, aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menurutimu, Akashi" dan aku berjalan kembali.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pintu masuk aku melihat segerombolan pemuda memakai jersey Seirin, kalau tidak salah itukan sekolah Kakakku, ah, itu dia!

"Nii-san!" panggilku bersemangat.

"Wah! (name)! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?! Oh iya, hari ini pertandingan Teiko ya?" balas kakakku dengan senyumnya yang polos, aah, aku merasa lebih baik

"Siapa dia Teppei?" tanya orang yang memakai kacamata yang kelihatannya galak, ah

"Wah! Dia yang namanya Hyuuga Junpei ya? _Hajime mashite! Watashi wa (full name)-desu! Teppei no imouto! _Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kakakku selama ini" kataku sambil membungkuk

"Bagaimana bisa dia kenal aku?" tanyanya pada Nii-san "kau... jangan-jangan kau menceritakan yang tidak-tidak pada adikmu ya?!" katanya lagi sambil mengangkat kerah nii-san.

"_Ore no nama e wa Koganei Shinji!_" kata kakak bermuka kucing "dan ini Mitobe Rinnosuke!" katanya memperkenalkan kakak beralis tebal dan sepertinya pendiam.

"_Watashi wa Aida Riko! Riko-nee de ii yo!_" (Aku Aida Riko! Panggil saja kak Riko) kata kakak manis berambut cokelat pendek dan berjepit

"_Kare wa Izuki Shun, soshite, tsuchida satoshi_"(dia adalah Izuki Shun, lalu dia Tsuchida Satoshi) dan mereka menangguk dan tersenyum, yang Kak Izuki tampan juga

"Adik yang _lucu_ untuk kakak yang _lugu_!" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku, ganteng sih, tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya

"_Izuki! Damare!_" kutarik kembali kata-kataku, dia aneh

"Mau kemana? Dimana tim mu?" tanya Kakakku

"Lho, adikmu seorang manajer?" tanya Kak Koganei

"Iya, aku belum cerita ya? Dia manajer klub basket Teiko" katanya

"He..."

...

"HEEEEEEEE?! TUNG- KAU TIDAK PERNAH CERITA!" teriak mereka bersamaan

"ya sudah kak, aku pergi dulu ya"

"Lho, kau tidak mau menonton pertandingan kakakmu?" tanya kak Riko

"Tidak, tapi kudoakan semoga kalian menang!" kataku sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan lalu berlari mengejar bus. Kakakku mendapat tim yang baik, maksudku, sangat baik

Di dalam bus aku mengeluarkan ponselku yang getar, telpon.

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

[_moshi-moshi_, (name)-kun, apa benar kau menerima tawaran kami?]

"_Hai_"

[_urushii na!_ Tenang saja, kami sudah mengurus semuanya, kamu tinggal pindah kesini beserta barang-barangmu]

"_hai,_ _arigato-gozaimasu"_

[Aku Cuma memberitahukan hal itu, aku juga yang akan menjemputmu, sampai jumpa nanti]

"baik, sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

.

Flash kamera ada di mana-mana, membutakan mata saja

"Itu Teiko!"

"Aura mereka seperti tim professional saja"

"Apa mereka benar-benar anak SMP?"

Tidak, kami sudah umur 30 tahun, ya iyalah anak SMP! Tampang seperti ini masih belum membuat kalian percaya?!

"Ooi! Kuro-..." disela kebisingan ini aku mendengar suara teman Tetsu yang sepertinya akan memanggil, tapi tidak jadi

Tentu saja dia kaget melihat sinar mata biru langit Tetsu yang meredup itu.

"Kalau tidak jadi menyapa ayo kita pergi, Shige, pertandingan segera di mulai!"

.

.

.

**Teeet!**

**[67-66]**

"Wah, pertandingan Meiko seru juga ya! Itu temanmu kan?" kataku pada tetsu

"Benar, mereka seperti tim kakakmu, Teppei-san, kalau tidak salah Seirin ya?" jawab Tetsu, tersungging sedikit senyum dari wajahnya.

"Oh! Kau melihat pertandingan mereka?" sebegitu baiknyakah mereka hingga matamu bersinar seperti itu?

"_Hai_, itu adalah pertandingan dan pertunjukan permainan tim yang bagus" katanya, aku tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Satsuki

"Satsuki, jangan terlalu serius memandangi mereka dong... mereka jadi ngerasa tuh" tunjukku ke beberapa pemain yang melihat kesini

"_Ah gomen_! Sepertinya aku berlebihan! Hehe" katanya setelah berkedip beberapa kali

"Pertandingan final melawan Meiko ya..." kataku. Satsuki dan Tetsu tersenyum kecil.

.

"Kelihatannya lawan kita di final adalah Meiko-ssu _ne_?" tanya Ryouta

"Yah, siapapun lawannya itu sama saja kan?" balas Daiki

"_Kantoku_" panggil Tetsu ke pelatih

"Ada apa?" tanya pelatih

"apa aku bisa bermain sebagai starter di pertandingan selanjutnya?" aku berkedip terkejut

"Tiba-tiba kau bersemangat-ssu ne?" tanya Ryouta

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Shin

"Apa kau punya alasan tertentu?" tanya pelatih, yah, itu pasti karena Ogiwara bukan?

"Ya!"

Dan performa Tetsu di pertandingan hebat, agak susah kumengerti, dia bersemangat sih bersemangat, tapi rasanya aneh saja.

**Dap! Dap! Dap!**

**Bruugh!**

"Kuroko!" Kepala Tetsu terbentur siku lawan dan dia tak sadarkan diri.

Saat ini aku dan Satsuki ada di depan pintu ruang perawatan, lalu Ogiwara datang

"Apa Kuroko ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan raut muka khawatir

"Ah... iya, tapi dia masih belum sadar" jawab Satsuki

"begitu ya?" teman yang baik

"Dan siapa kau?" tanya Akashi yang datang dari belakangnya "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Tetsuya?"

"Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro dari Meikou. Aku ingin melihat Kuroko" jawabnya

"Lawan kami di final ya? Sayang sekali, tapi Tetsuya tidak bisa bermain di pertandingan selanjutnya. Yah... tapi hasilnya akan tetap sama. Semoga beruntung" kata Akashi sambi berjalan melalui Ogiwara. Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju mereka

"_Shitsurei na_"(tidak sopan) kataku seiring aku berjalan melewati Akashi "Ne, kamu Ogiwara-kun ya? Temannya Kuroko" tanyaku dengan senyum.

"Ah, _hai_" balasnya dengan senyum juga

"Yah... maaf yang kapten kami bersikap dingin begitu, dia mah gitu orangnya, soal Kuroko tidak bisa bermain di pertandingan final itu memang benar, tapi jangan putus asa ya! Tetaplah bersemangat!" dia tersenyum bersemangat lagi

"_hai, domo arigato-gozaimasu, sore ja_" katanya sambil pergi dan aku hanya melambaikan tangan, lalu berbalik dan menatap tatapan tajam Akashi "Apa?" kataku seakan menantangnya

"_Iiye, nande mo nai_, kembalilah ke sana, setelah aku kembali, kau temanilah Satsuki" katanya dan aku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai Akashi kembali

"Akashicchi, bagaimana keadaan Kurokocchi?" dan Ryouta yang pertama kali menanyakan keadaan Tetsu

"Dia tidak apa-apa, tidak ada luka serius. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan ini" katanya

"Begitu ya?" kata Ryouta kecewa

"Yah, kita bisa mengatakan kalau kita menang nanti kan? Oh iya (name)-chin" kata Atsushi

"Apa?" jawabku sambil mendongak, gile dia bener-bener tinggi. Aku selalu terkejut saat benar-benar berhadapan dengannya seperti saat ini.

"Aku menemukan toko kue yang baru buka di dekat Stasiun, habis pertandingan makan kue bareng yuk" semua orang membelalak termasuk aku

"Heh?" rasanya emosiku bisa meledak setiap saat.

"_Dakara_, setelah pertandingan ini dan setelah menjenguk Kuro-chin, ayo makan kue bareng" katanya.

'maksudnya kencan tuh?!' pasti itu yang ada dipikiran semua orang... a-anak ini... entah apa yang harus kulakukan padanya, dia terlalu... Oke, aku tak tahan lagi.

Aku membanting papan di tanganku

"_B*ST*RD WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST SAY?! ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?! CAN'T YOU CHOOSE THE PERFECT TIMING?!_"

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak bodoh~ berarti kau setuju ya?" katanya

"_IT'S A BIG NO YOU JERK! JUST MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS AND PLAY THIS GAME SERIOUSLY!_" dan setelah teriak teriak seperti itu aku kehabisan nafas dan perasaanku melega. Biar kutebak, pemuda titan di depanku ini tidak tau apapun yang ku katakan kecuali _stupid_.

Seluruh tim menatapku membatu dengan ekspresi kaget dan jawdrop tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"terima kasih atas tawaranmu tapi aku menolak" kataku setelah tenang. Walaupun aku masih mengerutkan alisku

"_Hee, zannen_, kukira (name)-chin akan menerimanya, kue mereka enak lho..."

Aku mengangkat bangku saking gregetnya sama anak ini

"Hwaaa! (name)cchi! Kita dilihatin orang banyak tuh!" kata Ryouta sambil menahanku dan Shin juga ikutan. Lalu aku pergi untuk menemani Satsuki menemani Tetsu... rasanya aku seperti mengganggu mereka berdua ya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga (name) menjadi bad mood begitu?" terdengar suara Akashi

"Ah, itu..." dan terakhir aku melihat, dia menyeringai, apa aku melupakan sesuatu?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Rasanya cepat ya? Apa kecepatan ya? Yah sepertinya fic ini akan berakhir pada chapter ke 45 dengan ending yang sedikit cliffhanger(?)

Dan setelahnya aku akan membuat extra atau sequel dengan ending ReaderXKisedai+Kuroko yang updatenya aku gak janji akan tetap rutin(?)

Yah karena mengetik ending cerita yang selama ini berjalan itu gak gampang, mwehehehe #digetokBakiak

dan chap depan kayaknya bakal pendek deh, maaf 1001 maaf ye reader-san :)

waktunya balas review!

**kazuyaaa**

hehe, iya nih, gak ada paket di sekolah wifi juga pelit -,- syukurlah udah krenyes :v

**akashiro46**

hehe, moga suka ya, lumayan susah lah nyelipin adegan roman yang rada... er... begitu di situasi yang begitu(?)

**karin**

udah di lanjutin sayang #guling2

**ShanNeko**

hadapilah kenyataan kawan, emang udah mau tamat, mwehehehe :], kalau ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan #mendadakBijak

**Nikio Suzaku**

enggak, dia nggak ikut Seirin, maaf membuatmu kecewa m(_ _)m

**kamiku**

doumo, tebakanmu bener! disini Akashi udah punya 2 kepribadian dari dulu, cuman gak sering kelihatan, begitulah, dan mulai dari sekarang bakal muncul terus si Bokushinya... tapi mungkin kemunculan Oreshi yang terakhir bakal ada di chap terakhir, saat perpisahan... ku harap kau mengerti dengan penjelasanku #Spoiler

**Layla YukarinX99**

kamu orang yang lucu Yukarin-san :v, semoga puas dengan confessnya Akashi, aku gak bisa konsen dengan keseharianku mikirin adegan dan celah yang pas -,-

Yosh sampai segini saja, kekurangannya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya was*Plak*

jangan lupa reviewnya ya! ^_^/


	45. Chapter 46

untuk yang request ane minta maaf karena kagak bisa ane muat

* * *

Chapter 44

Hanya kesunyian yang memenuhi ruangan ini, hanya kecemasan yang memenuhi rongga dada, dan hanya kegelisahan yang mengisi suasana. Dan sekarang quarter keempat baru saja dimulai.

"Aku akan melihatnya sebentar" kata Tetsu tiba-tiba bangkit

"Jangan tetsu-kun!" cegah Satsuki

"Setidaknya aku ingin melihat hasil akhirnya dengan mataku sendiri" katanya dengan sedikit senyum sedih

"Aku akan mengantarmu" kataku sambil berdiri

"_Hai, onegai-shimasu_" katanya

Lalu tibalah kami di depan layar monitor yang menampilkan pertandingan secara langsung. Aku mengrenyitkan alis tak suka, ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan pemain di layar. Tapi aku tak tau apa itu

"Dengan begini tim kita akan baik-baik saja, dan gelar tiga kali berturut-turut-". "Bukan" "Huh?" perkataan Satsuki terpotong oleh Tetsu, kurasa Tetsu juga menyadarinya. Dan dia tau

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pertandingan ini" katanya

**[111-9]**

Perbedaan angka yang jauh dan kejam ini entah kenapa sudah terlihat biasa bagiku, tidak, aku tidak mau terbiasa melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" dan Tetsu berlari ke arah pertandingan berlangsung.

"Tetsu-kun?!"

"Ayo Satsuki!" teriakku dan Satsuki mengikuti kami

**[111-11]**

Dan saat kami sampai di sana, semuanya sudah terlambat, semua angka di papan menunjukkan angka satu dan mata Ogiwara sangat... putus asa.

"Ogiwara-kun!" panggil tetsu dan dia menoleh pelan, air matanya hampir jatuh

"Kuro..ko..." bisiknya pelan.

Air mata Tetsu mengalir, dan tanpa sadar milikku juga... dia yang berjanji padaku untuk tak menangis di hadapan seorang wanita menangis tersedu dengan gestur tubuh yang rapuh.

Aku tak butuh dan tak suka 'kemenangan' seperti ini.

Seiring berlututnya Tetsu, aku menggigit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah dan berlari pergi dari sana. Menangis.

.

.

.

"Tapi menurutku kemenangan kita waktu itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apapun yang pernah kualami. Meski kita tidak bisa menghindarinya, tapi aku tidak mau mengalami itu lagi. Jadi... mulai sekarang aku... akan berhenti bermain basket"

Aku menggebrak meja di hadapan kami

"JANGAN!" teriakku padanya "Jangan! Tetsu! Pokoknya jangan berhenti! Aku tidak mau kau berhenti!"

"Tapi-" . "TIDAK ADA TAPI! Jika aku jadi Ogiwara, mungkin aku akan berhenti bermain-bukan, untuk sementara berhenti, tapi aku tidak menginginkan temanku berhenti juga!" selaku

"Tapi permainan seperti ini... kemenangan seperti ini meyakitkan... (name)-san" kata Tetsu lemas sambil menunduk. Aku mencengkeram pundaknya, dia mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresinya putus asa sekali tapi aku mencoba tak memperdulikannya dan menatapnya lurus.

"Ayo ke Meiko!"

"Ha?" katanya membelalakkan mata biru langitnya

.

.

.

Kami sudah sampai di sekolah Meiko dan Gym mereka, lalu seorang teman setim Ogiwara menghampiri kami. "Apa kau yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanyanya, lalu Tetsu menoleh padaku

"Pergilah" kataku "kita akan bertemu lagi di halte bus" lalu mereka berdua pergi dan aku membalikkan badan, entah kenapa aku yakin bahwa Tetsu pasti tidak akan berhenti main basket jika kesini. Semoga itu benar

Aku memandangi ponselku dan menatap lekat-lekat tanggal yang terpampang di sana lalu memandang langit sore yang cerah di atasku, seakan mengerti perannya angin berhembus dan mendramatisir scene disini dan menghamburkan daun pohon.

"..."

.

.

.

Setelah itu kami bertemu kembali, dan kulihat cahaya itu sepenuhnya kembali ke mata biru langit yang mempesona itu.

"Sudah kuputuskan" katanya dengan penuh keyakinan

Aku tersenyum "Apanya?"

"Aku akan masuk Seirin dan pasti akan mengalahkan mereka, dengan begitu, mungkin mereka akan sadar dan kembali seperti dulu" katanya mantab dan aku tertawa kecil

"Berjuanglah, pastikan kau mengalahkan mereka!" kataku dan dia mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh keyakinan

Berarti sudah ditetapkan ya, Kau dan Taiga pasti masuk Seirin dan menjadi 1 tim. Dan mungkin, kalian berdua akan melawan kisedai yang mungkin berada di sekolah lain. Dan semoga mereka bisa berubah dan kembali menjadi seperti dulu.

.

Sesampainya aku di apartemen, aku mandi dan ganti baju, lalu menyalakan komputerku, dan membuka program Windows Movie Maker. Aku harus menyelesaikan projectku sebelum tenggang waktunya habis, lalu kuserahkan pada guru.

Men-insert foto dan lagu selesai, lagunya siapa? Lagunya 7 oops tapi coverku, menurutku suaranya udah bagus kok, hehe. Dan fotonya? Ya foto teman-temanku lah!

Yosh! Proses mengedit dimulai!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

PENDEK KHAAAAN~ sepedek ane di antara temen-temen ane #PundungSendiri

minggu kemaren ane mendatangi event di sebuah universitas di kota ane, dan ketemu temennya temen ane yang ternyata setinggi tower, dasar -,-

**ShanNeko** : ane kagak ngerti maksud ente :/ soal di tolak ato enggak bakal ke bongkar di chap terakhir, dilanjutin sampe ke EXTRA GAME?! ane kagak kepikiran sampe di situ... baca aja belom T3T

**mefatataavers31** : maaf membuatmu gagal paham *bow* tapi jika di karenakan ujian mat i know your feel vroh :'v dan untuk request... maaf tak bisa aku tampung *bow again* makasih dukungannya~

**akashiro46 :** jangan nangis dong... ane kan jadi ikut sedih juga...

**Layla YukarinX99** : dasar Yandere, bikin merinding lu =_=, sebagai author yang sama-sama pernah kena WB... GWS aja buat kamu/plok. yah WB itu wajar, nyantai aja :3


	46. Chapter 47

Y-Yoo.. minna-san... hishasiburi-desu... de wa... douzo... *lemes*

Warning: insert all dan maaf jika ada ketidak puasan... apapun itu, saya benar-benar minta maaf... *tewas*

* * *

Chapter 45-END

**Momoi First POV**

Hari ini langit cerah berawan dan angin bertiup lumayan kencang, tak terasa musim gugur akan segera tiba. Setelah kejuaraan itu, keadaan kami seperti orang asing saja, tak bersenda gurau, tak ada keceriaan seperti dulu, hanya saling bertegur sapa itupun tanpa senyuman tulus, dan sejak kejuaraan juga, aku tak pernah melihat Tetsu-kun datang lagi latihan. Dan (name)-chan... dia tak pernah menghubungi kami lagi selama 4 hari, bahkan tak masuk sekolah. Aku cemas sekali, (name)-chan... ada apa ya?

"Kurokocchi dan (name)cchi sudah tak pernah muncul latihan ya, sudah 4 hari-_ssu yo_" keluh Ki-chan.

"Mungkin mereka berdua sudah benar-benar keluar dari klub..." jawabku dengan nada lemas.

"_Ohayo_" sapa suara berat yang kukenal

"_Ohayo Midorin/Midorimacchi!_" bisa kulihat alis Midorin berkedut dan dia menaikkan kacamatanya, lalu membuka loker, menukar sepatunya dan menyusul kami.

"Midorimacchi melihat Kurokocchi atau (name)cchi nggak?" tanya Ki-chan

"Tentu saja tidak-nanodayo, jika aku melihat mereka, aku akan menghampiri mereka dan mengeluarkan semua kekesalanku pada mereka-nanodayo" balas Midorin

"Memangnya apa yang kau kesalkan?" tanya Akashi-kun.

Akashi-kun?

"Se-sejak kapan-?!"

"Aku sengaja, tak kusangka kalian benar-benar tidak menyadariku" katanya

"..." kami hanya bisa sweatdrop menghadapinya

"Satsuki, apa kau bertemu (name) dan Tetsuya?" tanyanya

"Tidak, selama empat hari aku tidak bertemu mereka, mungkin aku hanya tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsu-kun, kalau (name)-chan aku benar-benar tidak tahu, tapi aku terima kabar kalau mereka berdua keluar dari klub" jawabku

"... begitu..." jawabnya terdengar kecewa.

"Aah... kira-kira mereka kenapa ya? Kan gak seru kalau nggak lengkap-ssu..." kelauh Ki-chan sambil menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala

.

.

.

"Yosh! Sekarang kumpulkan tugas WMM kalian!" kata wali kelas kami, Hiroshi-sensei

Salah satu murid mengangkat tangan, Kawaguchi-kun "Tapi sensei! (name)-san tidak punya kelompok dan dia tidak masuk!" ujarnya selagi yang lain mengumpulkan tugas kelompok, (name)-chan menolak untuk berkelompok, merepotkan katanya.

"_Haaa? Kelompok? Ogah ah, aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri, hal seperti ini menurutku tak pas kalau di kerjakan secara berkelompok"_ dia berkata seperti itu dengan wajah kesalnya yang biasa, lucu kupikir.

"Ooh, tenang saja, dia sudah mengumpulkan padaku lewat e-mail, nah spesial untuknya dan untuk mengisi waktu, bagaimana kalau kita melihat video yang dibuatnya?" tawar Hiroshi-sensei pada kami

"Ooh! Boleh-boleh!"

"Wah kalau (name) pasti akan menarik nih!"

"Iya sensei! Ayo nonton!"

Seisi kelas langsung bersemangat untuk menonton video yang dibuat temanku itu... (name)-chan, kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi kau itu terkenal lho.

Layar proyektor dinyalakan, sensei mencari file itu sebentar lalu menayangkannya layar penuh.

Gambar pertama adalah foto kami sekelas, lalu nama, kelas dan nomor absen miliknyanya. Dan lagu pengiringpun masuk, suara piano... lalu aku menyadari kalau (name)-chan sendiri yang menyanyikan lagu pengiring videonya

[Intro]

Chiisana kata o narabete aruita

Nandemonai koto de warai ai

onaji yume o mitsumete ita

Setelah foto-foto kami sekelas yang sedang berada dalam berbagai macam kegiatan, muncul satu-persatu foto kami baik dia sendiri yang memotret maupun foto kami yang berada dalam sosial media dan berbagai macam sumber lainnya. Bahkan banyak yang bilang "Kapan dia memfotoku?! Kok aku nggak sadar ya?!"

Mimi o sumaseba ima demo kikoeru

Kiminokoe orenji-iro ni somaru machi no naka

Lalu disela-sela foto kami terselip beberapa dari kami yang pulang bersama di bawah langit sore cerah yang berwarna jingga, indah sekali

Kimi ga inai to hontou ni taikutsuda ne

Samishii to ieba warawa rete shimaukedo

Nokosa reta mono nando mo tashikameru yo

Kieru koto naku kagayaite iru

Lalu disini ada beberapa foto kami yang sendirian berlatar hujan, murung, bertengkar, atau diam-diam melirik teman yang lain. "Huwah! Dia bisa digelarkan sebagai paparazi ato fotografer tingkat atas nih!" bahkan ada yang berkomentar seperti itu.

Ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru youna

Kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru

Kitto futari wa ano hi no mama mujakina kodomo no mama

Meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite

Lalu foto selanjutnya adalah foto kami yang sedang tersenyum, foto-foto yang penuh senyuman bahkan kegiatan kami di camp-pun tak terlewatkan, masa-masa yang menyenangkan. Dan di bagian akhir ref ada foto kami (walaupun hanya punggungnya saja sih) yang sedang melihat langit malam saat di camp pelatihan. Ada Tetsu-kun, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Midorin, Ki-chan, Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun, aku lalu (name)-chan.

Hitori ni nareba fuan ni naru to

Nemuritakunai yoru wa hanashi tsudzukete ita

Lalu disini ada kegiatan kami saat mengadakan pesta barbekyu di sekolah, pesta di musim panas sekelas sebelum pertandingan nasional

Kimi wa korekara nani o mite iku ndarou?

Watashi wa koko de nani o mite iku nodarou?

Shizumu yuuyake orenji ni somaru machini

Sotto namida o azukete miru

Lalu ini adalah foto kami bermain basket bersama di lapangan saat sore hari, lalu foto kami saat di atap sekolah, berbincang sambil menatap langit yang luas, dramatis sekali

Nan oku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai

Kawaranakute mo kawatte shimatte mo kimiwa kimidayo shinpai nai yo

Itsuka futari ga otona ni natte sutekinahito ni deatte

Kakegae no nai kazoku o tsurete kono basho de aeruto ii na

Lalu kembali, foto kami sekelas ditayangkan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan, berbagai macam ekspresi, kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali dan membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti iri.

Ameagari no sora no youna kokoro ga hareru youna

Kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru

Nan oku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai

Meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite

Sorezore no yume o erande

Lalu terakhir adalah foto punggung kami yang berjalan bersama, memakai mode kamera landscape, sempat-sempat saja si (name)-chan itu, katanya ada keperluan ternyata untuk ini toh.

Aku tersenyum kecil, mataku terasa nanar, dadaku sesak, suaranya saat menyanyi penuh dengan perasaan, bagitupun juga dengan permainan pianonya, aku tak begitu mengerti musik tapi aku bisa merasakan kedalaman perasaannya, lalu foto-foto itu juga pas sekali.

Saat aku melihat seisi kelas ada beberapa anak yang mungkin tanpa mereka sadari meneteskan air mata juga. Dan tanpa terasa videonya pun berakhir.

[Halo! Karena aku malas mengetik _credit_-nya, jadi aku merekam saja, yah perlu kalian tau bahwa aku menggarap ini sampai jam 4 pagi karena berulangkali error nih program, bikin jengkel saja]

Lalu terdengar sekelas tertawa kecil.

[Jadi, terima kasih pada guru, teman-teman yang mendukung, lalu terima kasih pada mereka yang dengan senang hati mengirim foto-foto yang kupakai ini, dan tentang foto memalukan yang rencananya ku masukkan, berhubung aku orangnya baik hati jadi tidak jadi kumasukkan, tapi fotonya masih ada padaku, MUHAHAHAHA]

"Dia mulai terdengar seperti teroris" komentar salah satu anak disambung dengan berbagai macam protes yang terdengar bercanda lainnya, bahkan ancaman dan permohonan untuk tidak menyebarkan foto. (name)-chan kamu itu jahil sekali

[Okay, cukup sampai disini, senang bisa mengenal kalian semua _my dear friend_, oke, SE-MU-A-NYA jadi jangan merasa aku melupakan kalian ato gimana ya, terutama untuk teman-teman klub basket, Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Momoi, kalian benar-benar teman-teman yang luar biasa... dalam berbagai macam arti, haha. Berkat pertemuanku dengan kalian, hidupku di smp tidak buruk juga.]

Terdengar seperti kata-kata perpisahan, kulihat pada yang lain (Tetsu-kun dan Kisedai), dari ekspresi mereka mereka juga tau kalau ada yang aneh.

[ Perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari apa yang selama ini kita alami, karena pada kesempatan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu kembali dan menceritakan masa-masa yang pernah kita lalui bersama... _I will miss you guys, GoodBye.]_

Eh? Apa maksudnya?

"Ada pemberitahuan, perhatian semuanya" katanya tiba-tiba dengan nada serius, sensei adalah tipe orang yang santai dan ceria... _yada_, perasaanku buruk.

"Memang ini mendadak, tapi teman kita, (name) pindah sekolah hari ini, dia mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah seni, keretanya berangkat pagi ini di stasiun Tokyo jadi dia tak sempat-"

**GRAAAK! DAP! DAP! DAP!**

"Oi! kalian mau kemana?!" teriak _sensei_ pada mereka, aku ingin menyusul tapi... lebih baik tidak, aku pasti akan menangis dihadapannya, padahal yang paling sedih pastilah (name)-chan, aku harus menahan air mataku ini... setidaknya sampai aku sendirian...

**Reader POV**

_[Di stasiun]_

Aku terus memandangi foto kami saat kelas dua di camp pelatihan. Benar-benar masa yang indah jika aku mengingatnya kembali. Dan aku tersenyum menatapnya, beberapa foto memang lucu.

"Apa kau yakin (name)-kun? Kalau urusan kereta kita bisa naik yang berangkatnya sore, apa kau benar tidak mau berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya seorang pria disebelahku, karena aku lumayan buruk dalam arah, jadi dia bertugas untuk menjemputku.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng "Tidak, aku tidak mau berpamitan, pasti akan ada acara tangis-menangis dan aku benci hal itu, seperti tidak akan bertemu saja" jawabku, lagi pula aku juga sudah memberi 'kado' perpisahan juga pada kru, dan mereka juga sudah tau, dan sesi menangispun berjalan lancar tadi malam... blegh

Kudengar helaan nafas kecil dari pria ini, lalu kereta kami datang.

Aku berdiri dan menenteng tasku saat kudengar teriakan sayup-sayup yang meneriakkan namaku

"(NAME)" . "OOOIII (NAMEEEE)!" dan saat aku menoleh beberapa pemuda berambut mencolok tertangkap dalam lingkup pandangku. Mereka berlari sekencang-kencangnya seakan hidup mereka bergantung padanya.

"Ka-kalian... Kenapa kalian-?!"

"Ada apa (name)-kun? Ngomong-ngomong, pemuda-pemuda itu kelihatan terburu-buru sekali ya" aku menoleh sebentar dan memperbaiki ekspresiku, setelah kembali tenang aku berbalik menuju pintu kereta

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin mereka takut ketinggalan kereta lain" jawabku tenang, tapi

**Grep!**

Aku lupa kalau mereka adalah para jenius basket yang kecepatan larinya juga nggak main-main.

Bisa kutau siapa yang mencengkeram tanganku dan menarikku dengan kasar ini

"Oi (name)! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami Ha?!" dan itu pasti Daiki

"Terus kalau aku memberitahu kalian kalian mau apa? toh sehabis ini kita juga akan lulus dan ke tempat yang berbeda" Dan tiba-tiba Ryouta memelukku

"Setidaknya berpamitlah dulu pada kami-ssu" katanya dengan nada sedih dan dia memelukku sekencang-kencangnya

"Lalu kita akan melakukan sesi sedih itu?" jawabku "Tolong mengertilah, bagaimana perasaanku saat berpamitan dan melihat teman-temanku bersedih..." aku menatap mereka dengan senyum sedih. Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sedih yang mendalam ini

Aku memukul dadaku yang mulai sesak "... rasanya perih sekali sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri..." kataku dengan suara yang gemetar, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

Lalu kami terdiam, aku berdehem, mencoba membuat suaraku tak gemetar lagi

"... Kalau kalian merasa tak tau akan berbuat apa, beri aku pelukan dan tersenyumlah, dengan senyum terbaik kalian." kataku sambil senyum

"Tahan air mata ketika ingin terjatuh basahi pipi karena hal itu akan membuat sebuah perpisahan menjadi semakin berat untuk di ikhlaskan... Lagipula, Hidup yang penuh dengan berbagai warna keindahan terkadang berawal dari suatu perpisahan." Lanjutku dan Atsushi memberiku cokelat

"... kali ini bukan dark chocolate lagi ya?" tanyaku

"Soalnya lebih enak yang manis (name)-chin, untuk cemilanmu di perjalanan, kalau kau mau lagi hubungi saja aku" kata Atsushi dengan senyum

Lalu selanjutnya Shin memberiku pigora foto

"... biar kutebak, lucky itemku hari ini?" tanyaku

"Bu-bukan berarti aku mau kau mengisinya dengan foto kita-nanodayo!" dan aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku

"Midorimacchi, dalam sanggahanmu tadi terdapat isi hatimu yang sesungguhnya-ssu!" goda Ryouta

"Dasar Tsunderima" komentar Daiki

"Namaku bukan Tsunderima-nanodayo!" elak Shin

Lalu Ryouta dan Daiki (yang sedikit bersemu merah) memberiku masing-masing gantungan ponsel dan Jepit rambut

"Kapan-kapan ketemuan yuk! Seperti reuni begitu" kata Ryouta dengan senyumnya yang ceria

"Ide yang bagus! Jangan ganti nomor atau e-mail ya" kataku dan dia mengangguk

"Ja-Jangan lupakan kami" kata Daiki malu-malu, hampir mirip Shin dia kalau gini

"Justru kalian yang jangan lupakan aku!" balasku.

Dan selanjutnya adalah hal yang paling membuatku tidak akan melupakan hari ini,

Pipi kanan dengan bibir Tetsu dan pipi kiri dengan bibir... Sei atau Akashi? Atau keduanya?

Dan wajahku pasti sedang merah to-math-to, dan terlihat kalau yang lain ingin memprotes pada mereka tapi tak berani. -_-

"Semoga (name)-san menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan di sana" katanya dengan senyumnya yang ... MOE LEVEL TO THE MAX! *inner nosebleed* tolong, aku bisa kehabisan darah

"Aku... tidak, kami akan merindukanmu" kata Sei dengan senyumnya yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya... LEVEL LADYKILLERNYA MENGALAHKAN TATSUYA! *pukul lantai*

Aah, aku bisa pingsan di tempat gegara serangan mendadak ini

Setelah itu kami saling berpelukan, lalu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"sering-seringlah kirim kabar padaku!" teriakku dari jendela seiring berjalannya kereta keluar stasiun.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu sudah pasti! Bukankah justru kau yang seharusnya begitu?!" balas Daiki sambil berlari mengikuti laju kereta, begitu juga yang lainnya, adegan yang dramatis sekali, seperti di film-film.

Lalu merekapun hilang dari mataku seiring melajunya kereta yang semakin menjauh dari stasiun, lalu beberapa tetes air mataku mengalir, lalu kuusap.

"Mereka terlihat menyenangkan, kamu punya teman-teman yang baik ya (name)-kun" komentar pria tadi, yang berdiri di sebelahku, dengan senyum bersahajanya

"Iya" balasku

Hari-hari yang menyenangkan itu sudah berlalu, namun kenangan kebersamaan kami pasti akan selalu kuingat dan terukir dengan baik dalam hati... hari-hari yang terlalu membekas untuk bisa dilupakan... peristiwa-peristiwa yang terlalu penting dan membekas di hati dan pikiran, yang terencanakan maupun yang tak terduga... semua itu awalnya bagaimana ya?

Ah... benar juga

Semuanya Berawal Dari Malam Itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini... (banzaii...)(~=v=)~

Project-ku selanjutnya disamping Two Worlds adalah My Adventure yg sempat ku terbitkan, terus ku hapus, dan bakal kuterbitkan lagi tanpa ada perubahan di 5 chap awal, tak kusangka ada yg suka dan menanyakannya lewat PM, maafkan aku (btw genrenya Sho-ai, jadi bagi yg tak berminat silahkan menjauh)

Re : lha terus confessnya mau digimanain? Cute-cute Murabara(uhuk) bahkan gak sempet confess!

Tenang aja reader-tachi, rencananya ane mau bikin sequelnya, afterwordsnya gitu dengan masing-masing character, dan untuk Murabara, aku punya rencana tersendiri, mwehehehe...

Re : kok Cuma Murabara?

Soalnya yang muncul idenya cuma ama dia sih :p

Ahahaha be patient guys, just wait for it :)

Oh iya sebelum after words ane mau meluncurkan specal Omakenya

Thanks to: All the Reviewers, Favoriters, and Followers, oh how i love you all, thanks for all you do *nangis kejer-kejer*

Udah itu aja

Bye!


	47. Spesial! OMAKE

(A/N: aku hanya membayangkannya dan ini benar-benar tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita, yang tidak kusangka cukup lucu)

Special OMAKE!

di sebuah taman...

Kamu berdiri di depan mereka, kalian sedang berada di taman sekarang dan sudah 1 tahun sejak perpisahan itu, di depanmu duduklah pemuda-pemuda yang sangat kamu kenal dan mereka adalah

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine Daiki

Kise Ryouta

Midorima Shintarou

Murasakibara Atsushi

Dan Akashi Seijuurou

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan (name)?" tanya Akashi padamu

"Aku baru mengetahui ini dari ibu dan ayahku kemarin lusa, dan ternyata..." katamu sambil memasang muka bersalah, suasana menjadi tegang

"Ternyata...?" beo Kise

"KITA ADALAH SAUDARA! MAAF, AKU TAK BISA MEMBALAS PERASAAN MAUPUN BERPACARAN DENGAN SATUPUN DARI KALIAN!" dan bagai tokoh dalam telenovela kamu lari dari sana berlinang air mata

"APAAAAAAA?!" seriosa para cogan itu/*plak*

(A/N: Haha, that will be Hilarious, seriously :v)

* * *

OMAKE 2

Dunia seakan sedang mengalami perang dunia kesekian kalinya dan ini benar-benar mengerikan, percayalah padaku anak kecil gak boleh lihat adegan ini

"UNTUK APA KITA MELAKUKAN ADEGAN ITU JIKA DENGAN MUDAHNYA KALIAN KESINI _YOU F*CKIN' BASTARD!_" katamu sambil melempar apapun, garis bawahi apapun, pakai bold dan italic sekalian

Jadi apapun kamu lempar termasuk pisau, gunting, stun gun, meja, kursi dan properti senapan yang terpajang indah di dinding. Lalu kamu mengambil pajangan pedang, mencabutnya dari sarungnya dan mengarahkannya kesana-kemari

"HUWAAAAA! SELAMATKAN NYAWA KAMI TUHAN!" teriak Kagami

"AAARGH! DASAR SETAN! JANGAN MENGARAHKAN DAN MELEMPAR BENDA BERBAHAYA SEMBARANGAN!" teriak Aomine

"KAU BERANI MENGATAIKU SETAN?!" teriakmu

"KAU BODOH AOMINE-KUN!" teriak Kuroko

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BODOH TETSU?!" balas Aomine kezel-kezel

"_(NAME)-CHAN! PLEASE CONTROL YOUR SELF!_" teriak Himuro

"_HOLLYSHIT (NAME)! YOU'RE IN THE RAMPAGE MODE NOW! JUST F*CKIN' STOP IT YOU ASSHOLE!_" dan karena panik tanpa sadar Kagami mengucapkannya

"_SHUT UP YOU SON OF A B*TCH!"_ ***BRAAAAK*** _"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW WAS MY FEELING!_" teriakmu sambil melempar kursi dan headshot kena Kagami

"TAIGA!" . "KAGAMI/-KUN/-CCHI!"dan Kagami Taiga gugur dalam peperangan(?)

"(NAME)CCHI MAAFKAN KAMI-SSU TOLONG TENANGLAH!"

"_THE HELL I CAN YOU BLONDE BASTARD_!"

"AKU TAK MENGERTI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!/-SSU!" teriak Aomine dan Kise bebarengan

Di tengah kekacauan itu, di dalam lemari dan kolong kasur terdapat pemuda-pemuda lain yang coretpengecutcoret cukup pintar untuk membiarkan iblis dalam dirimu mengamuk hingga tenang dengan sendirinya

Dalam lemari...

"Arima, kau disini juga?" si rambut merah terang bertanya pada pemuda berambut hitam disebelahnya

"Yang mendapat beasiswa bukan Cuma (name) Akashi-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Begitu aku masuk keadaan sudah kacau sekali, lagipula aku teman sekamarnya" tanya Arima yang tak melepas pandangannya dari celah lemari yang menampilkan pemandangan horor itu dengan sweatdrop

"Panjang untuk di jelaskan" jawab Akashi singkat "teman sekamarnya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit terkejut

"iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Arima

"... tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab Akashi dengan ekspresi merencanakan sesuatu "Oh iya, kau tidak berangkat kesini bersama (name)?"

"Tidak, aku harus mengurus kepindahanku dulu di sekolah, dan menyelesaikan urusan lainnya, jadi aku berangkat di jadwal kereta sore" jawabnya dan begitulah percakapan normal mereka berlangsung.

Di kolong kasur...

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingat kalau salah satu donatur sekolah ini adalah keluarga Akashi-nanodayo" kata Midorima sambil tengkurap dan sweatdrop, di sebelahnya ada Murasakibara yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Mi-Mido-chin... (name)-chin ngamuk..." katanya dengan mata yang sudah berair

"Iya aku juga lihat-nanodayo" kata Midorima "Dan bisa kau bergeser sedikit?"

Murasakibara menggeleng kencang "Tidak mau! Nanti aku ketahuan!"

"Yang benar saja jangan egois Murasakibara!"

Dan suara kekacauan berhenti sejenak, begitu mereka menoleh ke depan kembali setelah bertatap muka di hadapan mereka wajahmu yang berekspresi mengerikan seperti Jeff the killer menggantung dari atas. Di belakang nya tubuh Akashi, Kise, Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine, Himuro dan Arima tergeletak tak berdaya.

"_Found You"_

Dan selanjutnya terdengar teriakan memilukan para cogan di langit sekolah seni Muze.

.

* * *

Third omake!

Halo, saya adalah narator kali ini karena tanpa diduga author sedang terbang moodnya. Panggil saja saya Reader :v

Alkisah di sebuah kerajaan terdapat 5 orang pangeran. Mereka sangat tampan dan jadi pujaan seluruh negeri. Tapi naasnya mereka tak kunjung menemukan pasangan hidup. Nama kelima pangeran tersebut adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. Selain karena ketampanan mereka, kemampuan mereka juga di akui bahkan di kerajaan lain di seluruh dunia. Kemampuan mereka berbeda-beda, tapi hobi mereka sama, berkuda.

Suatu hari, mereka berlima berburu di hutan dan menemukan seorang putri di hutan, badannya ramping, rambutnya tergerai berwarna pink manis, kulitnya putih mulus bagai mutiara. Kecantikan yang bagai keajaiban itu sendiri, kelima pangeran tersebut jatuh hati. Tapi, sang putri tersebut ternyata...

.

Seekor Kuda! Rambut pink (rambut surainya). Pakai mahkota (jadi kelihatan kayak putri), tubuh ramping (maksudnya proporsional dan sehat), Kuda berkulit putih bagai mutiara!

Tapi para pangeran sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dan berebut ingin membawanya ke istana. "Maukah putri ikut denganku ke istana?" pertanyaan itu dengan lancar terlontar dari bibir para pangeran tampan.

Tapi sayangnya sang putri punya kepribadian yang buruk

"Boleh-boleh saja ikut ke istana, tapi... bawakan dulu barang barang yang ku inginkan" dan selanjutnya dia mengajukan banyak sekali barang sekaligus syarat untuk para pangeran.

Dan dengan mudahnya para pangeran berhasil memenuhi seluruh permintaannya dan membuat hati sang kuda *plak* bergetar.

Dan saat itulah, sang kuda *plak* menjelma menjadi seorang putri yang cantik. Momoi Satsuki, seorang putri dari kerajaan seberang, dia dikutuk karena perangainya yang buruk. Tapi berkat ketulusan dan pengorbanan para pangeran, kutukannya telah sirna.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki, aku berterima kasih pada kalian karena telah mematahkan kutukan pada diriku, aku bahagia sekali dan bersedia menjadi istri salah satu dari kalian, nah, mana dari kalian yang paling kaya?" tapi meskipun begitu perangai si putri tetep buruk, menyebalkan *plaak(lagi)*

"Malas ah kalau bukan kuda!" jawab para pangeran tampan berjamaah, tambahkan underline dan bold sekalian, haha . Para pangeran memang pecinta kuda!

Sejak itu, perangai buruk si putri semakin menjadi-jadi, dan para pangeran lebih suka hidup melajang di istana dan tetap menjadi milik semua orang *lol*

.

Itulah sepenggal kisah cinta yang tak terjalin dengan sukses.

Aomine : Brengsek! Cerita apa itu?!

Author : yang penting hepi~ *tos ama Reader*

Midorima : hepi ndasmu kui! Masa kita saking demennya ama kuda jadi nolak cewek-nanodayo?!

Kise : Tapi ceweknya matre-ssu, mau di bayar berapapun aku juga gak sudi

Momoi : Huweee! Peranku jelek sekali! Author jahaaaat!

Kuroko : Aku lebih memilih jomblo seumur hidup daripada menikah dengan cewek kayak gitu

Author : hahaha, tenang Kur, kamu gak ane masukin koq

*Momoi nangis darah*

Akashi : Sudahlah, bukan salahmu juga kalau kau dapat peran seperti itu, Authornya aja yang lagi iseng.

Kuroko : Jadi kau tak keberatan ditulis lebih suka sama kuda dari pada gadis?

Akashi : Aku tak keberatan asal bisa menyiksa Author seumur hidupnya

Author : GUE BUKAN MASOCHIST! Ayolah! Ini Cuma guyonan! Hiburan! Astojim!

Aomine : Hiburan kagak segitunya juga kali! Harga diriku sebagai lelaki sejati terinjak disini!

Author : Lelaki sejati? Hah? Mana?! Aku tak melihat satupun lelaki sejati disini! Mwehehehe*ngacir*

Kisedai : Jangan kabur! *ngejar*

Reader &amp; Kuroko : sampai ketemu lagi! (^_^;)/

* * *

Yeah itulah semua Omake yang terlintas di pikiranku, semoga menghibur, nantikan saja kisah afterwordsnya ya! mungkin bakal ku update dengan judul fic berbeda, ceritanya si reader membalas perasaan masing-masing dari mereka, kayak, kalau dengan Kuroko bakal gimana, chap selanjutnya jika dengan Kise bakal gimana, dst, dan mungkin updatenya bakal lama :v


End file.
